


Death Stranding Drabbles

by TeknoGecko



Category: Death Stranding (Video Games), Death Stranding (Video Games) RPF
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drabbles, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Multi, One Shot, Other, Possible smut, Requests, Romance, Tumblr Prompt, Writing Exercise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:49:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 279
Words: 221,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22120576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeknoGecko/pseuds/TeknoGecko
Summary: A collection of various scenarios/prompts with characters and the like based on the 2019 video game, Death Stranding. These are one-shots based on writing requests from users on tumblr. Some requests may contain mature content so read at your discretion.
Relationships: All the relationships, as many as you can think of
Comments: 32
Kudos: 123





	1. Mask (Higgs & Heartman)

**Author's Note:**

> Since my tumblr (@Savage-Rhi) has been getting bombarded with wonderful people asking me to write a bunch of drabbles based on Death Stranding characters, I decided to gather them all up in a collection so people out there can read them without them getting lost on tumblr. You may kindly use these as inspiration for your own fics and to help you with your own writing. Hope ya'll enjoy :D and thank you for continuing to read my work!

**Anonymous asked:**

**❝ now don’t assume that this suddenly means we’re friends. ❞**

“Now don’t assume that this suddenly means we’re friends.” Higgs said firmly, his blue eyes boring into Heartman’s as the scientist nodded, gesturing with his hands he was more than understanding of their arrangement. 

“Of course. I wouldn’t want to risk losing out on such an opportunity.” Heartman said as he held up the golden skull mask Higgs use to wear. The piece glimmered in Heartman’s office against the sun coming in through the large windows leading out to the snowy landscape of his home. 

Higgs swallowed nervously while looking at the mask. It had been so long since he had worn it that a part of him yearned to have it back much like a former addict being tempted by drugs. Then there was the rational part of his mind, knowing very well what effect that mask had on him. How it made him more susceptible to not only Amelie’s control but his own impulsions. 

“How on earth did you ever get this back?” Heartman asked, snapping Higgs out of his thoughts as the former terrorist shrugged. 

“I picked it off a MULE. Fragile or whoever she turned the mask over to must’ve lost it at some point or it got stolen. I did some research, figured you’d be the guy that should have it. See how it works and all.” Higgs said honestly, wanting to know if there was a twisted possibility Amelie’s hold was still within the very fabric of the item. He very much wanted it destroyed, but not without understanding. 

“I’d suggest you don’t ever wear it yourself.” Higgs forewarned, catching Heartman’s curiosity and concern. 

“I don’t plan too. Given everything you’ve told me thus far, it would be quite dangerous.” Heartman said sincerely as he examined the mask further, his nails gently scraping at it for further inspection. 

“I trust you won’t rat my ass out to the UCA then?” Higgs inquired as Heartman chuckled lightly. He was very much tense around Higgs given their former circumstances, but Heartman wasn’t sensing any malice on Higgs’s part to be worried about his life. 

“As long as you don’t give me a reason to, we can keep this under the table. You have no idea how vital this will be in my research on chiralium and its effects on people over time. Would you consider the possibility of being a part of the project too?” Heartman asked, excitement growing in his tone. He cleared his throat however upon seeing Higgs looked uncomfortable with the proposal.

“My apologies. I don’t mean to make it sound like you’d be a lab rat.” Heartman explained as Higgs shook his head. 

“Don’t be pushin’ your luck here pal. Like I said, we’re not friends but maybe you studying this fucking mask can save folks the trouble of going through the bullshit I went through.” Higgs said bluntly as Heartman nodded. He shuddered a bit, the coldness of Higgs’s voice sending his skin into a goosebump frenzy as fear slightly grabbed a hold of him.

“Of course.”

“Best leave you to it then,” Higgs said as he got up from the couch Heartman offered him to sit upon earlier. There were important things he needed to take care of.

“Wait.”

As Higgs was heading for the door, he turned around upon Heartman calling him out.

“What?” Higgs asked, slightly irritable as Heartman furrowed his brows. 

“Just one last question, if you will.” He gestured with his free hand that wasn’t holding onto the golden mask. “You said earlier, that when Amelie–the Extinction Entity made a promise to you, what did you get in return?” 

Higgs sighed through his nose. His stern composure breaking as his eyes glanced around Heartman’s office. His mind trying to piece together the memories and parts that didn’t quite add up. Eventually, his gaze met Heartman’s as he sadly shook his head.

“A broken heart.” He said morosely and then left before giving Heartman a chance to say anything. 


	2. Savior? (Higgs & Original Female Character)

**mcbacondaddy asked:**

**I don't know if you're still doing snippets, but, would you be willing to something angsty with Blaire and Higgs? (Blaire's got a cold-killer streak a mile long. If she gets into a rampage, there is no stopping her .3.)**

Higgs was more than prepared to meet the end. He had been ambushed, outnumbered, and broken by a large group of MULEs. Cursing under his breath, he looked up as he could feel their bodies closing in on him. It would be a matter of time before they would take hold and end his miserable life. 

Without his powers anymore from Amelie, and his DOOMs naturally fading away, Higgs was a mere man. He was a mortal not worthy of the title of god. He knew as much, but for some stupid reason, he believed he could make it through and steal enough supplies from the MULEs to keep himself going for another month in his bunker. In hindsight, it was the stupidest thing he had done in a long time but the pain of hunger forced him into the mess he was in. 

Jolting from his last thoughts, Higgs looked up as he gasped. Two MULEs locked their weapons onto him and Higgs closed his eyes, his face scrunching as he braced himself for impact, but the guns never went off. Instead, there was a furious sound of grunts, groans, and screams cutting from the bodies of the two that were about to end him followed by a deathly silence. 

Higgs opened his eyes, glancing around until he came to the realization there were two dead corpses in front of him. He swallowed thickly, the smell of blood permeating the air along with bile as he came out of his hiding spot. He then saw a small hill of bodies lying face down in the ground. They had been ripped up, stabbed, and god knows what else. 

His eyes roamed over the pile, mind racing as he felt maybe he should have stayed put until he saw from the distance Blaire was walking towards him. Fresh blood coating her like a new can of paint as Higgs smirked a little despite his nerves telling him to tuck his tail between his legs and get out of dodge. 

“Thought I wouldn’t see you anytime soon!” He exclaimed in her direction as Blaire sighed, wiping some of the blood from her face as she spat. 

“You’re lucky I was in the neighborhood,” Blaire said sarcastically, giving Higgs a small smile. “I would’ve hated the MULEs for killing you before I could get the chance to throw you a beating.”

“Is this about earlier?” Higgs asked, still putting on an act he had things under control as Blaire made a face. 

“Yep. And you better start running. The MULEs are not the things you should be worried about.”


	3. Intimacy (Higgs & Gene-Sky of Atoms)

**Anonymous asked:**

**❝You’re turning blue.❞ + ❝I can’t breathe.❞ + pick whichever characters you wish!**

One moment they were fishing and trying to establish a camp for the night, the next being chased by MULEs and had no choice but to take a literal leap of faith into high water. The rapids of the river were brutal. Gene could feel her body being slammed and pummeled into rocks and driftwood from trees that had recently fallen due to erosion near the shore. Her lungs were taking in water as the currents kept pulling her down and popping her back up to the surface like a cork. In a way, Gene imagined this is what it was like when BTs took hold of someone before the final kill, and that in the corner of her mind spooked her as she fought to keep her head above water.

Higgs wasn’t fairing well either, but he managed to grab a hold of a remnant chunk of tree bark and hoisted himself halfway on top of it. He was panting heavily, choking up water as his eyes scanned the horizon. Higgs could see Gene was far ahead Even from the distance, Higgs knew a struggling person when he saw one. 

“Hey!” Higgs shouted towards her, trying to get Gene’s attention in a lame attempt to encourage her to keep fighting to stay afloat despite being thrashed around like a rag doll. Gene managed to turn her head, looking at Higgs desperately with her arms out and waving.

“I can’t breathe!” Gene yelled back. It was the last thing she managed to say before being dragged under from a current. Higgs’s eyes widened as the seconds turned into a full minute. For his survival, staying on the debris was his best option, but at that moment, he felt his body react on an impulse that hadn’t been tapped into for years. Higgs flung himself off and dived under the water, his body trying to flow with the current dragging him down rather than against as he kicked and stroked, eyes looking through the murky water for any sign of Gene. 

Eventually, Higgs had to surface for air, as he did so, he winced and let out a yell upon feeling a rock hit his side. The pain was awful, but it didn’t deter pure adrenaline beckoning him to ignore it in order to find Gene. 

“Gene!” His yell this time around was desperate and guttural as he coughed, taking in a deep breath before diving once more. Panic started to settle in his chest. Higgs hadn’t felt this desperate to save anybody in god knows how many years, and the thought that her lifeless body was floating further away from him made Higgs uneasy; disgusted being the closest thing he could compare it too. 

Dodging a log overhead, Higgs found Gene and she was barely moving. Her body was being flung by the current, foot trapped underneath a gap between some rocks. Higgs knew he needed to resurface, but couldn’t afford to risk having her swept away. He took the plunge and swam forward, moving down to Gene’s legs and tugged at her. It was enough to get Gene’s body to give one last-ditch effort to move. Gene struggled as Higgs managed to move a few of the rocks out of the way, letting Gene escape from their grasp. He wasted no time grabbing ahold of Gene from behind, swimming back to the surface with her. 

Upon reaching the air, they both gasped as if they were newborns taking their first breath. Gene was choking, trying to cough up more water while Higgs guided them along with the current. He was holding Gene close, his grip tightening around her as he looked for land and tried to find a weakness in the murky waters so he could pull Gene and himself to shore. 

“Hold on, hold on.” Higgs pleaded with Gene who was still choking up a storm. He could feel water exiting her body land on his arm. The warmth of her saliva mixed with it made him nervous. Gene took on too much. She needed someplace safe to throw up the rest.

As if the universe heard him, Higgs found a spot in the current where he could attempt to swim safely to shore. He kicked off to the side, his back turned to the land as he carried Gene with him; her back to his chest as she continued to cough. If he had been in the mood, Higgs would have joked they looked like a mother otter and pup treading water. 

Once they felt the security of dry land, Higgs hoisted himself and Gene out and dragged her upwards. They were on a slanted hill leading into the rapids, and as Higgs turned Gene to her side he collapsed flat on his back and breathed heavily. Now that the fear of losing Gene was gone, Higgs was trying to reconcile with his own body’s pain from being ravaged. He already had black and blue markings covering up his arms and legs. 

Higgs glanced over, looking at Gene. She was just as beaten up like him. Forcing himself upward, Higgs coughed and pulled Gene onto her back after she had gotten done throwing up. He could smell the bile and river water nearby, causing him to wince as concern took over. 

“Jesus, you’re turning blue.” Higgs exclaimed quietly as he shuddered. There was a breeze picking up. Given how cold the waters had been, Higgs knew from personal experience nearly drowning himself as a teen that hypothermia and even death were close by if one turned that color. Gene needed more oxygen to her blood, she needed warmth. 

“C’mon darlin’.” Higgs murmured, forcing himself onto his feet as he bent down and picked up Gene. He carried her in his arms, the two of them shaking from being cold. Higgs was worried. Usually, this would be a point where Gene would say something witty, protest to him helping her out, but instead, he was met with silence as she trembled in his embrace. 

“Hey, c’mon. This the thanks I get for saving your life for the billionth time?” Higgs asked sarcastically, trying to get her to stay awake as he looked down at her face from time to time, seeing Gene’s eyes were fluttering open and shut. 

“Are we dead yet?” Gene replied bluntly as Higgs gave a snort. _That’s my girl._ Higgs thought to himself as he smirked, his heavy legs still moving along trying to find somewhere safe to rest. 

“Unfortunately, not. Sides’ I highly doubt I would be on your beach if you were truly dead given how much you spite the hell out of me.” Higgs said jokingly, though they had their arguments that escalated into such statements on their trip Westward. 

“Better to have you than be alone.” Gene said, which caused Higgs to grow quiet. He was certain Gene only said that because of how damaged her body was from the river. 

“Hey, hey, hey, stay awake. Keep talking to me. You can curse me out if you’d like for all I care.” Higgs pleaded with Gene, adjusting her body in his arms so he could try cradling her some to wake her up as Gene drifted once more. He managed to get her eyes to open. 

“Let’s go fishing he said. It would be better than eating ration packs he said. It’ll be a fucking blast he said. I never want to go to a water park thanks to you.” Gene said mockingly, her tone exhausted yet given the small smile creeping up on her lips, Higgs knew she was going to be okay. 

“They have those still?” Higgs inquired as Gene murmured and nodded. He let out a laugh, trying not to cough on her as he continued to walk with Gene in hand. 

Hours later, they had set up camp. Retracing their steps, Higgs was able to recover most of their belongings that had been lost or ransacked by the MULEs including the BT Plague package Gene was tasked to deliver. While Gene was resting by the campfire, Higgs took the time to scout around and eventually stole items from unfortunate souls that bumped into him. With their survival on the line, anything goes. It was kind of nice, only having to worry about fellow humans than BTs trying to make life a living hell. That’s how Higgs tried to see it at least.

Returning, Higgs let out a sigh of relief seeing Gene was curled up in a fetal position nearby the fire. She snored from time to time. Most nights he found it annoying, but this time around there was relief hearing it. Higgs came over and sat by Gene, tossing a blanket over her body that he snagged while snaking another around his own form. 

Higgs scooted closer to the fire, still feeling cold from the rapids. His blue eyes were glued to the orange and yellow flames, dancing and cackling against debris. His body tensed upon feeling something heavy fall into his lap. Looking down, Gene had flung herself on him. Higgs swallowed nervously, wanting to laugh at the situation yet he felt scared. Given how deep in slumber she was, Higgs doubted Gene did it on purpose. He chalked it up to her body trying to get to as many heat sources as possible to compensate for the loss. 

Sighing, Higgs looked up. The afternoon sky was growing dimmer by the second. They had no shelter save for the canopy of trees overhead. As much as he could feel his face flush from embarrassment, and his inner child screaming to keep his distance, Higgs knew they needed to be close. They needed to keep their body temperature regulated as the fire would die out through the night.

Higgs gently lifted Gene’s head up and moved her, letting her lie on her side with her facing the fire. He then got up and repositioned his form, lying down behind her and wrapped Gene up his arms with his blanket covering her own and his form. His chin was resting atop of her head as he once more stared at the flames. He shuddered, feeling nervous still as he could feel Gene’s chest and rise and fall with her breaths. 

Besides for the time Gene tended to his wounds after their encounter with Homo Demens, this was the first time Higgs had been so intimately close to her. He couldn’t remember ever cuddling anyone for warmth before. The concept and the sensations foreign to him. He tried to focus on the rational part of the situation, that it was for survival so neither of them would be at risk for hypothermia, but much like carrying her in his arms, Higgs was enjoying having something to protect. Something that mattered more than a package of goods. 

“What am I gonna do about you?” He mused quietly out loud, sighing as he closed his eyes and snuggled closer to Gene. 


	4. Reconcile (Sam & Higgs)

**Anonymous asked:**

**Person A: ❝Did you do this on purpose?❞ | B: ❝My chest hurts. My chest really hurts.❞ + Higgs and... Your pick!**

“Did you do this on purpose?” Sam breathed out, feeling his legs go numb as he lied on the field of grass. He could barely feel anything, save for his own heartbeat as Higgs was lying closeby, giggling up a storm. 

“Somethin’ like that, yeah.” Higgs said as a matter of fact, taking another hit of the cigarette he had been sharing with Sam for the last ten minutes. The former terrorist having spiked the tobacco with a potent strain of marijuana, something he had stolen from a fellow porter hours ago. Higgs too was lying on his back, looking up at the sky as the air around him grew heavier as did the feeling in his chest. As much as the sensations were weird, the experience had been rather pleasant. 

“I outta kick your fucking ass.” Sam said, his voice no longer gruff but more or less timid. 

“As if you could get off your fucking ass, Bridges.” Higgs countered sarcastically as he stretched his arm out to pass the cigarette to Sam. Sam looked at the cigarette and sighed deeply, this was probably one of the stupidest things he had ever done, especially with someone like Higgs but he wasn’t going to lie: chilling out in the nice weather, not worrying about packages, not worrying about Louise being in danger, it was pretty good. He took the cigarette from Higgs, putting the bitter end of it to his mouth and inhaled slowly, taking the smoke into his lungs as he exhaled whatever fears he had out of his system. 

“Why are we even talking to each other again?” Sam asked, feeling a haze form over his eyes as he somewhat quirked his lip into a smile, watching some birds fly overhead. He hadn’t seen such creatures for a long time. 

“Beats the hell out of me. I was gonna fuck you up and ransack your deliveries, but one thing led to another and now we’re here gettin’ lit like old chums.” Higgs said with a shrug, letting out a chuckle as he closed his eyes for the moment. “You know, it’s a damn shame we never met before Amelie used us as puppets.”

The sincerity and moroseness in Higgs’s voice took Sam aback as he peered at his former rival from the corner of his eye before turning his gaze back up. The air was light, the clouds gently flowing by, no signs of anything like Timefall or BTs in sight. 

“We could have been a hell of a team as porters.”

Higgs had a point that Sam couldn’t deny. It had been something he had contemplated on for the last two years. What ifs never solved or helped anybody, but in this case, it was an idea that never left Sam’s mind after leaving Higgs to his alleged fate on the beach with Fragile. Sam sighed, handing the cigarette back to Higgs who was quick to puff on it.

“You know, for what its worth, you’re not actually that much of a dick.” Sam said with a shrug. The compliment made Higgs smile big, feeling accepted for once though given his stubbornness and trauma, he had a hard time reconciling it. 

“You’re just saying that cause you’re high like me,” Higgs said softly then before he could counter, he accidentally inhaled too much smoke and started to choke, bolting to the side as he gagged. Sam couldn’t help but start laughing as Higgs gasped for breath. 

“My chest hurts. My chest really hurts.” Higgs said, starting to laugh himself in between coughs. 

“Serves you fucking right.” Sam said as he reached over and punched Higgs’s shoulder, causing him to let out a gasp and a final cough. 

“The fuck was that for?” Higgs asked bitterly as Sam shrugged and let out a small grunt, Higg’s attention now fully on him. 

“Just showing you I care in my own way.” 

Higgs smirked, rolling his eyes as he could feel his stomach churning over itself, feeling light and flighty much like his head. 

“You gettin’ touchy-feely again on me like you were on the beach?” Higgs questioned jokingly as Sam let out a quiet laugh. 

“Nah, that was for my daughter. She would have wanted to hit you had she not been trapped in a pod.” 

“Poor thing.” Higgs sounded remorseful then as he sighed, thinking back to when he took the shots at not only Sam but his Bridge Baby too. That was probably one of the lowest things he had done next to forcing Fragile to walk through Timefall. The memory didn’t sit well with him regardless of whatever the drug was doing. 

“When she’s older, and if she ever sees my ugly mug, I’ll let her personally beat my face in.” Higgs offered as Sam turned his head, looking at his former rival. He smiled. Though there was still bitterness between them, he appreciated the thought. Higgs was trying at least. His eyes looked away, facing the sky yet again. 

“Just repent for your bullshit, then we’ll call it good.” 


	5. Heartbeat (Heartman & Reader)

**glitchedbark asked:**

**Well howdy friend, I would be really happy if you where to write a little bit some of something about Heartman coming back from his beach and finding the reader grinding on him. ~Norman Fetus**

How many times had he been on this same corner of the beach? Four, five times today? Heartman was great with running numbers, but in this case, he was at a loss. Sighing, he stopped walking on the sand and took a seat. His eyes gazing out towards the greyish waters of the ocean. 

Even on this plane of existence, the air was cold much like it would have been on the beach in the Pacific Northwest. Heartman had fond memories there, recalling the first trip he had taken with his wife and child to the coast after getting a much needed vacation break. The weather was gloomy, chilly even with a coat, but his daughter was so happy just to see a seagull fly by that they stayed despite it. All three of them got sick of course and spent two weeks recovering, but it had been worth catching a bug just to be together like that. 

God, he missed them so much. Heartman missed the tenderness of his wife and how much his daughter loved hearing the sound of his voice. If he concentrated hard enough, Heartman could see them standing before himself on the beach, beckoning him to venture into the murky depths and go to wherever they called home now. 

Heartman had time to grieve, and time to put life into perspective, but he couldn’t lie that there was still a part of himself that yearend for death. That wanted this trip to be the last one he’d take. Something always brought him back though, someone always made him remember he had love waiting in the world of the living just as much as the dead. 

As he could feel his spirit–his Ka venturing back to his body, Heartman was feeling an electric-inducing sensation trickle throughout his form, starting from his groin area and down his legs and back. His breath hitched as he closed his eyes, waking up to the sound of his AED going off and the blue and pink neon lights that lit up his office space. There was a weight on his lower half and the electrifying feeling from before pulsating throughout his body. He realized it wasn’t from the machine, but someone else. Someone griding down on him causing Heartman’s breath to stumble as his hands slid around the hips of his new love and leaned up.

“You know, it’s not polite to grind on a corpse” He said jokingly, feeling more air returning to his lungs after being brought back, his lips trailing the collarbone of his beloved as he tried to push his feelings of the beach back into the vaults of his mind. 

“You’re alive now, aren’t you?” His beloved replied, chuckling as they started to take off their shirt, exposing their chest to him after pushing him back down on the couch. Heartman tried not to get too excited as he felt his pulse rise. He leaned back up and pulled his beloved into a sensual kiss. Their movements slow, taking their time to taste and feel one another. 

As much as he missed his wife and child, as much as he had a thousand death wishes, Heartman was thankful for his new partner. Thankful that they were able to remind him he always had a home in the world of the living. 


	6. Making Up (Higgs & Reader)

**Anonymous asked:**

**Hi ♥️ can you write a Higgs x Reader oneshots, where he wakes up and finds the reader next to him. He didn't see them for a while and they didn't want to wake him up. Thank you 💕**

Higgs jolted awake, not from a nightmare this time around but due to a throbbing headache behind his eyes. Groaning, he rubbed at his temple, head rolling into the pillow he was laying on. Making a face, Higgs shut his eyes trying to force his body to go back to sleep. He was having difficulty.

Having DOOMs was one thing, but coming down from the withdrawals of being a level 7 back down to a 2 was comparable to trying to quit smoking cold turkey and feeling the brain go beserk trying to substitute the stimulation. Higgs hated feeling this weak, this vulnerable. It had been a long while since his connection with Amelie had been severed, but the scars were still there. He lived with them every day. 

Before Higgs could contemplate his poor life choices, he caught something from the corner of his eye. He turned his head, seeing that someone else had been accompanying him during his slumber. At first, he tensed up, moving away until the sleep from his eyes began to fade further. There was a gentleness in his eyes as he came upon the realization it was Y/N. They had their back turned to him, messing around with their cuff link and he couldn’t resist temptation. His arms slowly snaked around Y/N’s waist, pulling them close to his chest as he sighed softly. 

“How long have you been here?” He asked curiously as Y/N attempted to turn their head and look at him, only seeing his disheveled hair and feeling the warmth of his breath against their skin. 

“A while. You looked peaceful, I didn’t want to wake you.” Y/N said as they turned in Higgs’s embrace, pulling away so they could look at him. It had been a long time since either of the two had seen one another. Y/N needed to stare at him. They missed Higgs’s blue eyes and how much depth they had; years of experience and sorrows crammed into one single entity. 

“How’re your withdrawals?” Y/N asked as Higgs quirked his lips into a tired smile. He was still very much groggy despite being fully awake now and elated to see Y/N again. 

“Not as bad as they have been. I couldn’t get out of bed the other day because of the pain. Your help would have been great.” Higgs murmured causing Y/N to scrunch their brows in defeat. They sighed, giving a small shake with their head as Higgs continued. 

“I didn’t think you were coming back.” He said as Y/N reached a hand up and caressed some of the strands of Higgs’s hair from out of his face. He closed his eyes, leaning into their touch. 

“I couldn’t leave one of my best clients in the dark.” Y/N said with a laugh as Higgs chuckled.

“Remind me again why I decided to hire a cuddle therapist especially when you didn’t bring me a gift?” Higgs asked aloud as he turned, flipping onto his back as he exhaled and swallowed. He could feel Y/N’s warm body move closer to his, fingertips caressing the scruff on his face before moving down his shoulder. 

“Because I am the gift.” Y/N said amusingly, staring at him. “And because your touch starvation is through the roof.”

“Point made.” Higgs said. 

“That’s not the only reason why I came back.” Y/N said, shifting Higgs’s mind to one of curiosity as he turned his head and looked at them. He was searching Y/N’s eyes now, wanting to know the secret behind their words. 

“You know you’re not just a client right?” Y/N started as Higgs gave a little shrug, barely noticeable as he kept his gaze locked on them. 

“I’d like to think at this point we are friends. We’ve been through a lot together dealing with your trauma. Yeah, you were a dick last time but I missed the banters. I missed how you got me to think. I missed you.” Y/N explained as Higgs could feel his heart somewhat swell at the words. He tried not to act on his emotions then, knowing there was a strict form of professionalism he had to carry out with Y/N in order to keep their arrangement in check. However, after having Y/N with him for several months, easing his touch starvation and actually listening and talking to him like a person, Higgs had caught the bug. His feelings for Y/N has grown into something that made him want to push the boundary a bit beyond friendship. 

“I don’t want to lose your company, but I think I need to step up.” Higgs said, his tone sounding a bit firm as Y/N adjusted in the bed. There was evident concern in their features as they waited for Higgs to speak, allowing him to have the floor with the conversation. 

“I care about you an awful lot, honey. You’re the one thing I look forward to a few times a month. I don’t think I could have gotten through most of this shit without you, and that’s saying somethin’. I get it you probably hear this crap from other clients that are just as fucked up as I am, but–” He paused, feeling himself get cold feet but Higgs forced himself to look at Y/N; to really look at Y/N as he swallowed hard and breathed slowly through his nose. 

“I think I’m fallin’ for you.” Damn it he wish it weren’t that cheesy, but Higgs couldn’t think of any other words that came close to how he felt towards Y/N. To say they were taken aback was an understatement, however, unlike what Higgs feared the most, Y/N sat there searching his eyes like earlier on. There was an acceptance he wasn’t used to seeing and that made his pulse speed up as anxiety pooled in his stomach despite being confident enough to confess. 

“Higgs–”

“I understand,” Higgs interrupted, already assuming the worst. “If we can’t continue this further, I get it. I needed to get it off my chest though. After the spat we had last time, it put things into perspective.”

“Higgs, I was gonna say that the feelings are mutual. I said friends earlier because–I didn’t think you shared the same feelings.” Y/N admitted, their cheeks blushing some as Higgs was shocked.

“Really?” He asked as Y/N nodded, giving a sincere smile as their gaze traveled from his eyes and to his lips. 

“That’s part of why I came back. I quit my job. After what happened and these last few months, I started catching feelings. It was the responsible thing to do in this situation.” 

“But you liked your job, right?” Higgs asked, now worried about Y/N as they shrugged, seemingly indifferent. 

“It was just a job. I can always get another one.” 

Higgs nodded, murmuring a soft ‘oh’ as he leaned up from the bed. He winced a little as Y/N’s hand massaged near the crook of his neck where the withdrawals normally made him feel tense. He quietly uttered a thank you, closing his eyes and getting lost in Y/N’s touch; the touch that had grown on him over time and that he welcomed warmly. 

“Does this mean you want to stay with me?” Higgs asked after a moment, opening his eyes to look at Y/N again. 

“If you’ll have me.” Y/N said and Higgs’s couldn’t stop himself from smiling. He pulled Y/N to him as his mouth gently claimed theirs. It didn’t take too long for their movements to become heated. The tension from months on end finally doubling over into the kiss as they traded touch for touch. For the first time in his life, Higgs didn’t feel scared to have and to hold another human being. 


	7. Break Time (Heartman & Original Female Character)

**mcbacondaddy asked:**

**Alright. I'm gonna be that guy. Would you be willing to grace me with a Blaire/Heartman thing? (Nsfw, or sfw, surprise me .3.)**

Heartman sighed, running his calculations over again in his head as his fingers furiously typed on the keyboard. Normally, he wasn’t one to get suckered into debates with other scientists and the like through the chiral network, but as of late, some folks had been testing his patience and resolve. He always tried to give the benefit of the doubt, but when there was substantial evidence to say otherwise, well, Heartman couldn’t help himself but drill the facts into whomever he was debating. 

“You still bitching to that guy over on the West Coast?” Blaire asked, making her presence known with her smooth voice, causing Heartman to jump a little as he sighed in relief, for once taking his hands off the keyboard. 

“Try not to scare me again. We’ve been through this.” He said politely, despite feeling aggravated, not by Blaire but by the situation itself. 

“Since when do I ever listen to you?”

“You have a point.” Heartman said with a sincere laugh as Blaire canted her head a bit and gestured. 

“You’ve been on there forever I can tell. Why don’t you turn the darn thing off and pay attention to me?”

Heartman contemplated on Blaire’s suggestion. Perhaps taking a much needed break was in order. Besides, he had company and didn’t want to be rude. Blaire was a fiery woman. Her spirit unbound, and her mannerisms quite blunt, but Heartman liked her company. There was an old saying, opposites attract. Their relationship was very much like it. 

Moving away from his computer, Heartman got up and greeted Blaire with a smile and a light wave. He swallowed nervously. There was always an air about the woman that made him feel vulnerable and try to hide it as he might, Heartman failed miserably at it. 

“What brings you here?” He asked as Blaire approached him, her body getting closer and closer into his personal bubble. Heartman found himself backing up like an animal to a cage. There was a predatory air about Blaire as her eyes roamed over his, searching for–something. He too found himself getting lost in her gaze, holding him down like a charmer to a snake. 

Being so bold as she was, Blaire was the first one to pull him into a kiss. Heartman froze, feeling the hairs on the back of his neck stand up as his pulse raced. He steadied his breathing through his nostrils, trying to tame his ill-fated heart from going into cardiac arrest before due time. 

Heartman, being the gentleman that he was, tried to pull back. Between the two of them, he was the more logical one. But as Blaire’s mouth moved over his, soothing out the crevices and bumps of his lips, Heartman found himself returning the affection. He may have been a man of science and reason, but even he was tempted by the basics of humanity: the need for shelter, the need for knowledge, and the need for connection. He found all three of those things in Blaire, despite how unorthodox it seemed. 

He allowed her to have her way with him, leading his body to the couch as she climbed on top of him, hands roaming his chest while he kissed back with more desperation. Now that he was somewhere safe, Heartman felt like he could relax more into their actions. However, he was very much in tune with his body and realized he couldn’t allow himself to partake further.

“Blaire–” He managed to speak up, pulling away from her mouth as Blaire looked over him. 

“Why did you stop?” She asked. 

“As much as I am enjoying this, time is not on our side.” He laughed sheepishly, gesturing at the chiral hourglass. His AED even began to beep. The beach awaited him. 

Blaire bit his bottom lip, suckling on it as Heartman let out a groan into her mouth, his eyes closing from the gesture as Blaire chuckled deviously. 

“When you get back, you can have me.” Blaire teased, causing Heartman to smile as his face flushed with pink. 

“I’m looking forward to that then, love.” Heartman said, running his fingers through Blaire’s hair. They had an odd dynamic, but he couldn’t get enough of her. This little arrangement they had been something that helped keep him tethered to the world of the living. 

Heartman leaned up, giving Blaire one last kiss before he settled and drifted off to the beach, counting down the minutes until he could be back with her. 


	8. Catch (Fragile & Higgs)

**Anonymous asked:**

**“this is usually the part where you’re supposed to kiss me.” HiggsxFragile**

To say they were tired was an understatement. The last few hours of their delivery run had been grueling. Normally, Higgs would have personally sent someone on his and Fragile’s team to deliver on their behalf, but given the circumstances behind the fragility of the cargo, it couldn’t risk falling into the wrong hands. Human eggs and other scientific equipment were hard to come by on this side of the world. The value was priceless. Given that Fragile and Higgs were the most experienced porters in their respective businesses, it was only logical they both take care of it. 

“How much longer do you think we have?” Higgs asked Fragile as they began making their trek down a steep cliff, using rope they had tied off at the top to help them get to the bottom. They had to be careful, one slip and the packaging could easily come off. 

“Maybe another eighty feet or so. Hard to see in this damn fog.” Fragile said as Higgs couldn’t help but chuckle. 

“What’s so funny?” She asked. 

“Nothin’ just never heard you sound so irritated on the job before.” Higgs said amusingly, adjusting the rope and harness on his body as he jumped down further, level to level now with Fragile. 

Despite being somewhat irritable, Fragile couldn’t help but smile at Higgs’s remark. He always had a way of turning the energy around when things went south. It was part of the reason why she decided to join businesses with the fellow porter. 

“I’m not exactly happy that you decided we both take care of it.” Fragile said as Higgs shrugged, looking over at her. 

“You really would’ve let me handle this on my lonesome?” Higgs asked, feigning sadness as Fragile shook her head. 

“Grow up.” She mused as Higgs winked at her with a smile, descending down the cliff faster than her at this point. 

Fragile was weary. She had met many charismatic men before in her time, but Higgs felt different. His intelligence was something most people would be lucky to have in their field, no matter what it would be. His dedication to his work was phenomenal and working with him on the job, they complimented each other quite well. Higgs could keep up with her, and not doddle all the while amuse and entertain. She hadn’t recalled having this much fun on delivery in years. Not since her father was training her. 

Higgs reached the bottom before Fragile, taking off the rope and tying it off on a sharp rock so that he and Fragile could easily use it again if they came this way. Once that was done, Higgs stretched, taking off the cargo from his porter pack temporarily so he could ease his sore muscles. 

“You doing okay up there?” Higgs hollered, looking up through the fog trying to get a visual. He could hear Fragile’s movements, however. 

“Won’t be long!” Fragile shouted back, adjusting her posture. Upon doing so, she heard a snapping sound and then could feel the gravity underneath her grow heavy. It took Fragile a few seconds to realize she was falling due to a snap in her rope. As adrenaline rushed through and panic settled in, causing her to desperately grip the rocks on the cliffside, Fragile stumbled further and as luck would have it, landed in Higgs’s arms. 

Higgs and Fragile both let out a grunt followed by several curses as Higgs nearly fell to the ground himself. He stabilized his body, holding Fragile close to him in his arms as he stood up in full, panting as he looked up from where she fell. He let out a playful whistle, shaking his head as he laughed breathlessly. 

“When you said you wouldn’t be long, I didn’t think it would be less than thirty seconds.” Higgs joked as Fragile caught her breath and laughed. 

“Thanks for breaking my fall.” Fragile said in between panting, Higgs looking down at her with a cheeky grin as he looked over her face, making sure she hadn’t hit her head. 

“This is usually the part where you’re supposed to kiss me.” Higgs joked sarcastically as he carefully put Fragile down, letting her get back on her feet. 

After dusting themselves off and Higgs assessing if there was any damage caused to his portion of the cargo, he hauled the packages onto him and sighed. 

“Shall we?” He asked, gesturing for Fragile to lead the way.

“Hold on a moment.” Fragile stated, taking Higgs aback. At first he thought something was wrong given how low her tone had been. His eyes were glancing about, looking over her to see if he missed an injury. 

Higgs was shocked when Fragile approached him, getting into his personal space as she leaned up and pressed her lips to his cheek. The kiss was gentle, warm, and made Higgs freeze up as his eyes widened. When Fragile pulled back, she smiled nervously at him then started to get a move on. 

Higgs felt his heart race, pulse throbbing in his neck as blood rushed to his cheeks. He shuddered, stifling a cough as he tried to compose himself. He was smiling like an idiot, feeling proud. Higgs decided not to pry into his partner about it, but that didn’t stop him from getting close to Fragile on the route, his eyes stealing glances at her when he could. 

He never thought himself worthy enough, but it seemed Fragile liked him just as much as she was beginning to grow on him. 


	9. Found You (Higgs & Reader)

**Anonymous asked:**

**hello! if you get a chance could I request "why didn't you call me?" or "It's not like I'd let you DIE" from the rescue prompts for a higgs x reader? Love your writing it genuinely brightens my day!**

To say he lost everything was an understatement. As Higgs panted heavily, feeling the weight of not merely his actions, but the weight of his injuries, a numbness overtook his body. Fragile had given him the option to take the easy way out, and looking back on it, Higgs wished he would have done just that. 

Shortly after Fragile went off on her righteous tirade of how he’d have to live with his mistakes, she prompted Higgs to for once take matters into his own hands. Had he not done such a thing before? Higgs recalled looking at the gun, the compulsion to end it all staring at him with certainty. He could finally be at peace. He could be in the arms of death for good this time, but Higgs had come to find out that much like his plans, he truly wasn’t ready for the end. Not yet. 

The sixth extinction, him being the harbinger of humanity's death, they were all grand and great ideas in theory but not in practice. Higgs chalked it up to that primal part in his brain that pushes mankind towards survival by shouting “No, I’m not going to die today”. He was not only a damn fool, but he was a damn coward. In the end, not even Higgs himself believed in the cause he had been fighting for, the cause that compelled him to hurt others for the sake of it. 

He swallowed his own blood and spit, nearly choking on it as his body rolled over to the side. Higgs curled up in a ball, like he used to when he was a small boy after taking a beating from his daddy. It was the only cold comfort he had being back in the world of the living and not in the sanctuary of Amelie’s beach, she having kicked him out shortly after his cowardice made him shoot the gun off but not at his own skull. 

The only ones that gave Higgs a true sense of community found him later and took out their frustrations for his transgressions. Higgs made many promises to people, but he offered salvation to Homo Demens. When he couldn’t deliver, they brought the false god to his knees and beaten him down. Higgs knew he deserved it. He didn’t bother putting up a fight. 

“Higgs.” A voice called out to him, one that was familiar yet Higgs hadn’t heard it in ages. Wincing from the burning sensation in his gut, Higgs forced his body to adjust as he leaned upward and looked to see Y/N there, staring at him with a neutral gaze. 

God, they had every right to be mad at him. To come over and knock Higgs down a few pegs and then some, but that didn’t happen. Higgs swallowed nervously, his eyes searching theirs as he could feel more blood trickle down from his head due to a gash one of the Homo Demens left upon his flesh. 

“How did you find me?” He asked, his voice hoarse from his previous battles as Y/N stepped forward, avoiding some of the sharp rocks near their feet and crouched down to assess the damages Higgs’s body had taken. There was a look of pity he wasn’t used to seeing from another human being, one that actually cared. 

“I had a feeling you’d be here.” Y/N said truthfully and furrowed their brows. “You look like shit.” 

“I feel like it.” Higgs said giving a nod followed by a morose sigh. He then backed away a little, afraid of Y/N’s potential touch. After Fragile had baited his touch starvation by caressing his face, Higgs was in no mood to be tricked into affection only to get socked. 

“I take it you didn’t reach your goal.” Y/N said as Higgs nodded. 

“Yeah, I didn’t make it. I wasn’t strong enough.” Higgs said as a matter of fact, coughing into his palm. He briefly looked at his glove, seeing it was stained with his saliva and blood. Higgs made a bit of a face, giving Y/N a weary look soon after. 

“Why are you even here? After everything I’ve done, you of all people shouldn’t be coming to my aid.” Higgs said, recalling that his acts of terror with Homo Demens ended up destroying many lives. Y/N’s being one of them. There was no vengeance in their eyes, nor hatred. He had to be dreaming, right? 

“It’s not like I’d let you die.” Y/N said with a saddened smile as they sighed and with caution, grabbed Higgs’s arm and helped him onto his feet. Higgs stumbled and winced, nearly falling forward until Y/N caught him at the last second. Y/N had Higgs swing his arm over their shoulder for support as they started to walk away from the rubble that was once Middle Knot. 

Higgs was never one to show weakness. He was never one to demonstrate vulnerability. He loathed it, and vowed to never break again to anyone after the abuse he had endured growing up. But now, as Y/N helped him stay steady, heading towards somewhere safe, Higgs could feel himself crying. He wasn’t deserving of any of this, but in that moment, having Y/N there with him after his dreams and aspirations died along with Amelie severing her ties with the world, made him feel like perhaps there was a future to look forward to. 


	10. Afterglow (Higgs & Gene-Sky of Atoms)

**Anonymous asked:**

**Heyo 😊 I love your content. Please do continue. May I request some Higgs fluff. Cuddling with Gene after waking up and deciding just to stay in bed?**

Higgs began to stir from sleep, his eyes blinking lazily as he yawned and stretched his legs underneath the covers. The warmth from Gene’s body nearby surprised him as he looked over, seeing she was sound asleep. In the haze of fog behind his eyes, Higgs looked over the beautiful mess that was Gene; how her hair was disheveled, looking more primal than before. How there were patches of her body still covered in a mix between his sweat and hers. She even smelled like him now. Barely of Gene’s own scent traveled up Higgs’s nose as he turned to his side and stared at her slumbering form. 

He couldn’t believe that someone like her loved him, much less he couldn’t believe what had transpired the night before. Higgs could feel a smile tug at the corner of his lips, admiring how pretty she looked. He had always been attracted to her but never allowed himself the pleasure of experiencing it in full. Higgs didn’t think himself attractive or worthy enough as a person to look at Gene as if she belonged to him and him only. Things were different now as he sighed, a trembling hand reaching over to stroke her cheek, moving a few strands of tangled hair away from her dreaming eyes. 

His stomach churned in knots. Higgs could feel arousal and longing build up in him once more. He swallowed, still not used to the sensations that flourished over his body. Higgs had his share of intimate moments, but never the full deal. With Gene, the bliss he experienced with her was nothing comparable. Higgs could feel his eyes starting to water up a bit, wanting to pinch himself that he got so lucky to have her in the most intimate way two humans could be. She was his. She was his Gene, his strand, the thing that tethered him to this world and would keep him going. 

Higgs found his body wanting to rise, but he settled for drawing in closer. He scooped Gene’s body up to his chest as he peppered her forehead with kisses and nuzzles, desperately trying to capture her scent. His hand around her waist went up to stroke her shoulder, mending over the flesh as he observed the onslaught of bites he marked her with. 

“Hmm.” Gene murmured, barely saying anything as she was beginning to stir. Higgs smiled against her forehead as he breathed out deeply. 

“Good mornin’.” He drawled in a hoarse voice, feeling a chill go up to his spine due to Gene’s own marks she had left on him. He could feel her scoot close, desperately trying to block out whatever little space they had as their legs and feet tangled up in each other under the blankets. 

“Gene…Gene…Gene.” Higgs murmured softly against the flesh of her chin and mouth, nibbling and suckling from time to time as Gene wiggled and tiredly grinned against him, soft groans escaping her lips as Higgs let out a sleepy laugh. He loved toying with her in his own way. 

“You gonna wake up sweetheart?” He asked quietly as Gene stirred more and yawned. 

“Maybe.” She countered in a playful albeit worn-out tone, smiling all the while her eyes remained shut. Higgs chuckled and snaked his arms around her, resting his chin on top of her head now as he relaxed. 

His mistakes, his failures as a man and a person all took a backseat. The world was in his arms.


	11. Regrets (Fragile & Higgs)

**Anonymous asked:**

**I don't even wanna know how much angst there's in your in box right now, so I'm leaving this fluffy request for whenever your heart needs to focus on something softer hahaha! XD ... How about some sweet cuddles between my bbys Fragile and Higgs?**

Higgs wasn’t sure how they got from point A to point B, but he found himself curled up around Fragile; she the little spoon while he was the big spoon. He had his arms draped lightly over her form, mindful to not put too much pressure onto her body. Fragile suffered from arthritis because of what happened in the Timefall, and Higgs was mindful not to start a flare-up.

He couldn’t help but look at the wrinkled skin beneath his flesh, his eyes calmly studying the crevices and cracks. Fragile’s Timefall body reminded Higgs of the earth during a drought, looking like fragmented puzzle pieces as soil desperately soaked out whatever moisture it could find. She looked beautiful in her own right, even if she had been severely aged on account of him.

That was something that troubled Higgs as he held her. He didn’t deserve this, any of it. Not after what he had forced Fragile to do. Sure, the choice was hers in the end but had Higgs not been the catalyst, she never would have ended up being so hurt. Nor would she only have a few short years left on this planet before crossing over. Higgs dreaded that the most. He sentenced Fragile to an early death because of his unconscionable actions.He should have let Fragile take the jump even if Homo Demens had their reckoning against him in the end. She was a courageous person, more so than any man or woman Higgs had personally known. 

Higgs snapped out of his thoughts as Fragile adjusted, his hands carefully following the way her body moved so he wouldn’t put any extra weight onto her. He found himself scooting closer, his nose almost buried in her hair as he inhaled and closed his eyes, trying to sleep much like Fragile was. The soft fragrance of the lilac conditioner she used in her hair infiltrated his nostrils, subconsciously coaxing Higgs into relaxation. 

He sure as hell didn’t deserve this comfort. The feeling of her body pressed against his, the intimacy of it all, none of it should have belonged to him and yet here she was. Higgs knew Fragile didn’t have much time left in this world and vowed right then and there as his fingertips gently stroked over her waist, he’d give her a lifetime of experiences to make up for what he had horribly done.


	12. Home Again (Higgs & Gene-Sky of Atoms)

**Anonymous asked:**

**I want some Gene x Higgs love because you write them beautifully and I adore this oc and canon ship a lot :3**

Gene finished up making another arrow for Higgs’s bow while waiting for him to return. He had been gone three days, which wasn’t uncommon since they moved up North and away from the United States. However, she was growing worried for him. They both knew venturing out and seeking others was risky, but at this point, both Gene and Higgs had to swallow their pride and connect with others. Higgs and Gene had done well surviving on their own, making a new life for themselves since running away from the UCA and their old lives, but after winter had come and gone, they were struggling for resources to add onto the home they were building for themselves.

After much traveling, Gene and Higgs had decided on a base camp for themselves hidden away in the woods and nearby a valley with lots of water resources. The terrain was pristine as if the Death Stranding never touched this side of the earth. There were a bunch of animals too, and game was good. Food was not much of a scarcity save for when the weather got bad. They were both quite content with their home, a bunker of sorts that also had a top-level so they could enjoy the scenery and have a better lookout for anyone coming close. It wasn’t finished yet, but after spending nearly six months on the project they were nearly done. 

Gene’s head perked up when she heard some twigs snap nearby. She was quick to draw out a knife Higgs had fashioned for her months ago as a birthday gift, the little gold Egyptian hieroglyphs on the blade shimmered under the sunlight from the canopy of trees. 

“It’s just me darlin’. I know you’ve threatened to castrate me before, but please let me catch my breath first.” Higgs’s southern drawl invaded Gene’s ears as she sighed in relief, seeing him come into view. She put the knife away and saw he had been carrying a few cargo boxes on his back, an old porter pack used to support them. 

“Do you need any help with those?” Gene asked trying to stifle a laugh from his earlier remarks as Higgs shook his head and sat the packages down. He let out a sigh of relief then quickly rushed to his partner’s side. He picked up Gene in a gentle embrace, peppering the side of her neck with soft kisses as she laughed before kissing him full on the mouth. It didn’t take long for the kiss to become intense, both of them groaning from time to time due to each other nibbling and sucking. 

“Damn I missed you.” Gene said breathlessly against him as Higgs smiled proudly against her mouth in between kisses. 

“Before we get too excited,” Higgs said in between breaths as he laughed, giving Gene one last peck for the time being as she stared at him with a lustful haze. “I need to show you what I got.” 

“Right.” Gene said with a nod, taking in a deep breath trying to control herself as Higgs bent down and started opening up the packages. Gene sat down beside Higgs as he began to take out things for her to look at. There were weapons, clothes, materials, books, food, and some tools they had needed for a long time. To say that Gene was amazed at the find was an understatement. She was like a kid at Christmas and Higgs couldn’t stop smiling seeing how happy Gene was at what he brought home. 

“How the fuck did you get a hold of all of this?” Gene exclaimed as Higgs laughed. 

“I found a community East from us near the mountain range. There’s about three hundred folks give or take, but they have it good. I traded in some of my small Egyptian carvings for this along with some of the herbs you’ve been growing. There’s more people up here than we were led to believe. North from this settlement, there’s a small city with a couple thousand. Get this: they’re looking for porters and new businesses involved in that industry.” 

Gene could feel her heart almost stop when she heard that. Since leaving behind her old life, she missed working. She missed Brisk HARPY, the porter business she had dedicated years of her life to, and as much as she loved the home Higgs and her had carved out, she missed traveling. Gene was still very much a person that didn’t like to stay in one place for too long.

“Do you think we should go for it, what about lying low?” Gene asked as Higgs shrugged all the while smiling at her. 

“I was gonna leave that up to you, but I got us jobs if you want.”

“What about the UCA tracking us down in the future if the North decides to join the chiral network?” Gene asked worriedly as Higgs sighed and furrowed his brows a little. 

“From my understanding, folks around here don’t care about what life you had previously as long as you work hard. A lot of people I’ve met these last few days are in the hot seat as we are, but no one cares. We’d have back up from the communities if we do our part.” 

Gene felt a sense of relief wash over her as she started to put the items back into the cargo boxes so that it would be easy for her and Higgs to haul them into their bunker. After that was done, she looked outward, seeing one of the large lakes that had been caused by a void out ages ago teeming with birds nearby. Higgs himself took a moment to appreciate the scenery. He never thought in a million years he’d live somewhere this nice especially with a person he cherished. His hand gently reached out for Gene’s, fingertips going around hers as they enjoyed the silence. 

“Higgs.”

“Hm?” 

“Would you be up for starting another business?” Gene asked, looking at him with excitement in her features. Higgs, although feeling a pinch of anxiety from her suggestion, was getting lost in her gaze. She always had a way of snapping him out of a funk with her eyes. 

“Honey, as long as you’re with me, I’d love to.” He said sincerely, leaning over and kissing the side of Gene’s cheek tenderly before he adjusted. Higgs moved so he was sitting behind Gene, his legs stretching out alongside hers as he wrapped his arms around her protectively. 

Gene closed her eyes, leaning back against Higgs chest as he peered down at her, his lips forming into a smirk as he kissed her longingly then pulled back and started beginning their little ritual: Higgs making small braids in Gene’s hair all the while she rests against him while he sang quietly to her. 

“Don’t you weep pretty baby. Don’t you weep pretty baby. She’s long gone with her red shoes on gonna need another lovin’ baby.” 

Gene could feel herself drifting off to the soothing sound of his voice but soon found herself singing along with Higgs in a hushed whisper the next verse. Gene was never much of a singer until Higgs over time encouraged her to do it with him. 

“Go to sleep you little baby. Go to sleep you little baby. You and me and the devil makes three don’t need no other lovin’ baby.”

Despite their struggles, and her being sick still from the BT plague, Gene was looking forward to the future. Higgs gave her enough strength there to keep going. 


	13. Cold Comfort (Fragile & Higgs)

**Anonymous asked:**

**Since you reblogged that angsty romantic cliché list, may I request a "sobbing into their partner’s shoulder/chest" with Fragile and Higgs? 'cause I'm a slut for angst too LMAO**

Higgs’s quiet cries in the middle of the night had gotten to her. Fragile woke up for the fifth time nearby her former enemy, looking over him carefully. The embers of the fire from their camp were beginning to fade, making it difficult for Fragile to get a proper reading on what was going on with Higgs. She knew he had nightmares because of DOOMs, and had caught him before on the job having them when they used to work together. This time was different. The BTs, the Timefall, all of it had been gone for three years now. Higgs’s shouldn’t have been suffering any longer from it. 

“Higgs?” Fragile raised her voice, trying to get his attention. She needed to snap him out of slumber. Higgs’s body was beginning to tremble, almost as if he were seizing up in between whimpers. Fragile grabbed Higgs’s shoulders, pulling him upwards and his eyes shot open. He scrambled back from her, whipping out the golden knife he carried with him and held it to her throat, the pointed edge nearly nipping at Fragile’s skin. 

“Higgs, calm down. It’s just me. It’s just me.” Fragile barely had time to react as her breathing became labored. She swallowed nervously, keeping eye contact with Higgs as she slowly backed up and away from him. He looked like a wounded animal, backed into a corner with no way out but forward. 

Blinking a few times, Higgs realized where he was and quickly retreated the blade from Fragile. 

“Christ.” He muttered, then collapsed onto his side and curled up once more. He didn’t want to look at her, already feeling embarrassed enough about the situation as it were. 

“What was that about?” Fragile asked gently, though her tone was very much trying to coax Higgs into telling her why he reacted in such a way. “Higgs, this is the fourth time during this delivery route you’ve flipped in the middle of the night. If there’s something serious I need to know about, I need you to talk to me.” 

Higgs wanted nothing more than for Fragile to shut up and let him go back to sleep, but he realized with her it was futile. She knew when to be persistent and quite frankly, Higgs was getting tired of hiding it all from Fragile. He let out a deep breath, leaning back up as his eyes veered away from her and focused on something else in the distance. 

“It’s just Amelie and my daddy.” He said bitterly, trying to suppress more tears from escaping his eyes. Higgs huffed soon after as Fragile shook her head, brows furrowing into a sympathetic gaze. 

“I’m sorry.” She said sincerely as Higgs waved her off. 

“I don’t need your damn pity.”

“Higgs–”

“No, I really don’t want to hear anything right now. I just want–everything to be quiet again.” Higgs’s bottom lip trembled as his eyes shut tightly, swallowing before bringing his hands up to cover his face. He was sobbing into his palms, trying to stifle them down but it seemed the harder he fought, the worse his tears became. Everything he had done and everything done to him had invaded his mind.

Fragile sighed, not sure what to do. She wasn’t used to seeing anyone let alone Higgs act this way. She was familiar with his trauma before they had merged their businesses, but she didn’t realize the extent of the damage. 

Fragile quietly ventured to Higgs’s side and pulled him to her body. He shuddered from the contact then began to sob onto her while Fragile rested a hand on the back of his hair, gently patting from time to time. It was something her father had done for her when she was upset. It was strange doing this to a man, especially one that was taller than her, but Fragile was already seeing some positive results. Higgs’s body loosened up in her embrace, his face nuzzling against her from time to time for comfort and familiarity. 

“You’re okay. Everything’s okay.” Fragile murmured quietly to him, trying to ease his mind. 

“I hurt you so much, I fucked up–I fucked up–”

“Higgs, not now. Now is not the time.” Fragile said firmly though her voice was caring. There was still a lot of resentment on her end towards the former terrorist, especially for what he had done to her body, but Fragile knew when to pick her battles. Tonight Higgs needed to know he wasn’t alone. That was the least she could do for him. 


	14. Confession (Higgs & Gene-Sky of Atoms)

**Anonymous asked:**

**Oh, and can I have some GenexHiggs "a tearful, hard kiss before battle, bonus points if its a confessional kiss", too, if it's not asking too much?**

Higgs finished up boarding the last of the gates up, but as soon as he accomplished the goal Gene and him had gone all out on, there were already strong thumps and bangs coming from the other side. 

Gene was quick to pull back, shouting they needed to get a move on. To Higgs, her request was easier said than done considering both of them were injured. He managed to keep up with her, admiring how Gene through adrenaline or pure insanity, was able to sprint with a nearly broken leg. 

As they ran away and went through the maze of corridors the MULEs left behind, the group trying to break through the fortress and get to them, Gene and Higgs reached a dead end not before she grabbed Higgs’s arm and lead him into a large room and began to barricade the door while Higgs looked around, trying to find another means of escape or weapons left behind. 

“How long do you think we have?” Gene asked in between throwing down large scraps and other large objects in front of the door. Higgs all the while still searching for anything to assist them.

“With the weapons they got, maybe a few minutes tops. They can blast their way in with no problem.” Higgs said as a matter of fact, his breathing becoming more labored. He managed to find an old porter box that had been ransacked with some low-grade weapons. Higgs winced soon after, feeling the gash to his left side sting as he leaned against the wall to support himself.

“Damn it.” He cursed as Gene stopped what she was doing and limped over to his side, helping Higgs sit down and rest. Higgs shut his eyes, trying to subdue whatever pain he was fighting as Gene pulled his clothing up so she could look at the stab wound. 

“Higgs this looks bad, you’re bleeding too much.” Gene said as Higgs scoffed, letting out an exhausted laugh as he gestured to her right leg. 

“I could say the same for you chicky.” 

“We’re not making this into about me.” Gene countered, her tone somewhat playful as her breath hitched upon hearing footsteps through the walls of the fortress. The MULES were already storming the place and coming for them. 

“I can hold them off and give you a shot at escaping.” Higgs offered as Gene shook her head. Had he not been severely injured from the stabbing, Gene would have smacked Higgs for his idiotic idea. 

“We both know there’s no way in hell I can get past them with the leg. So don’t be talking like that. You sound stupid.”

“It’s better than seeing you get torn up in front of me.” Higgs said, his tone serious as he mustered up the strength to look her in the eyes. Gene stared right back, getting lost in his gaze. She quirked a small smile, jumping upon hearing banging from the other side of the door. 

“Shit that was fast.” Higgs murmured, his attention to the door as Gene let out a nervous laugh.

“Any chance you think they’d be open to talking this out?” 

“After killing two of their guys, blowing up their shit, and leading them into a minefield, I wouldn’t count on it,” Higgs said with a chuckle and sighed. “I think we’re done for honey.” 

“In that case,” Gene said as she rummaged through the box, preparing one of the guns and handing it to Higgs then loading another. “I’m not going down without a fight.” 

“Didn’t think you knew how to handle a gun.” Higgs teased as Gene shrugged.

“Just because I’m a porter, it doesn’t make me a pussy.” 

“That’s fair.” 

As the two sat next to each other in silence, the banging growing more aggressive, Gene reached her hand out and tightly gripped Higgs’s bloodied hand. He returned the gesture, swallowing nervously. Higgs had been backed into a corner many a time and always found a way out, but with the injury beginning to take a heavy toll, he knew the odds were stacked against them. 

“Whatever happens, I want you to know I never found you annoying.” Higgs began to confess, taking Gene aback as her attention went from the door and to him. Whatever was happening behind the doors was nothing compared to how Higgs’s words were effecting Gene. She could feel her heart skip as he continued.

“Everything I said before, about me hating and wanting you gone, that was a lie. I’ve had a lot of fun with you. More than you could understand. I was being an asshole earlier cause I couldn’t handle the truth.” 

“What truth is that?” Gene asked curiously as Higgs smirked a little and peered into her eyes, tensing up from the stab wound. 

“That some part of me loves the shit outta you.” Higgs admitted, feeling his face grow hot. Gene was speechless, tears were forming in the corner of her eyes. It was such a damn shame he was pouring his heart out to her when they were minutes from dying. She had a feeling Higgs liked her, but never had the guts to confront him about it. Gene was wishing she had done that instead of giving in to anger and getting into that stupid fight with him. 

“You just had to pick now to say something, didn’t you?” Gene said with a laugh, then began to break down. The weight of the situation along with Higgs’s confession broke her. She sobbed hard. Regret overtook her mind. 

“Hey, I got you.” Higgs whispered quietly, his grip tightening around her hand as he pulled her close and leaned his head against hers. Higgs pressed a small kiss to her temple, not minding the grime and debris that littered Gene’s skin. They remained like that for a while as the MULEs continued to break down the door.

There wasn’t much time left, and Gene didn’t want her final moments with Higgs to be nothing but tears and blood. She moved from Higgs and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him into a deep kiss. They kissed each other fervently, noses colliding against one another, chapped lips suckling and growing numb while tongues explored mouths. Every rough emotion, they had ever felt towards each other was put into their first and last kiss until their lungs had to beg for air. 

Panting heavily, they tiredly rest their foreheads against one another. Smiling like idiots as they gazed at each other, dedicating this moment to the last of their memories. 

There were two more bangs from the other side. Gene and Higgs knew this was it, their final stand. They both forced themselves up onto their feet, weapons ready and drawn as they tried to steady their breathing. Adrenaline and false hope clouded their minds. 

“We got this, right?” Gene asked Higgs, knowing what the answer truly was but she couldn’t bring herself to say it as she looked in his direction. 

“Yeah, we do hon.” Higgs said then glanced at her, smiling. “I’m right behind you, always.”

The doors opened, and Higgs and Gene charged together. The MULEs didn’t stand a chance. 


	15. Medicate (Fragile & Higgs)

**argetlam007 asked:**

**Hey there! Can I request a hurt Higgs story with a concerned Fragile? 🥺🥰**

Fragile arrived at Higgs’s bunker with supplies in hand. She carefully made her way inside the terminal, and then proceeded to go through the door leading down to Higgs’s residency. Despite how much he cleaned up the place, Fragile couldn’t get the smell of stale pizza boxes out of her nose. She always wondered why he had such fancies for them. Pizza was never something she took a particular liking too, but back when they were business partners, it was something Higgs purchased for them regularly when they had their meetings. Fragile chalked it up to some form of childhood comfort that Higgs would never admit to. 

Venturing down into the lair of the former beast, Fragile took in a deep breath and found Higgs’s was sitting in the new bed he purchased for himself. His back was pressed to the wall as his breathing labored. He meekly turned his head to look towards her direction. A sense of awe transpired over his features. 

“Didn’t think you’d come back,” Higgs said quietly as he swallowed, trying to stifle a cough. Fragile sighed and shrugged. 

“I know you, Higgs. The last thing you’d do is take care of yourself.” 

“Look at you gettin’ all sentimental over me. You finally decided to chisel some ice off your heart?” Higgs remarked sarcastically, his lip pulling into a tired smirk as Fragile did her best not to smile. She shook her head, trying to play it off. 

“Funny you should mention that. You might need some before your brain overheats.” Fragile countered, finally putting the cargo box down that had the supplies Higgs was going to need. 

Fragile looked around the bunker in silence, seeking out a stool or something she could sit on while tending to Higgs’s injuries. He had gotten into a turf war with MULEs, and never being much of a fighter, got his ass handed to him. Fragile had been occasionally meeting up with Higgs, checking on his progress since then. She owed him that much considering he saved her life from said MULEs, having been ambushed on a delivery. The timing couldn’t have been more perfect considering Fragile was ill-prepared, to say the least this time around. 

Coming across an old chair, Fragile pulled it up to the bed and Higgs adjusted then began to pull off his shirt, exposing his chest and the various cuts and bruises, patched with bandages that painted his form. He swallowed nervously, still not used to this part of the treatment Fragile had cooked up for him. Higgs didn’t like being vulnerable, and in a way, considering what he had put her through in regards to her body, this was karma putting him in his proper place. 

Higgs let out a cough as Fragile’s eyes roamed over his body, her gaze calculating as she observed how far along Higgs was healing. 

“Am I dying, doc?” Higgs asked playfully as Fragile’s eyes briefly met with his before lifting up some of the bandages, causing Higgs to wince. 

“There’s some infection, but once I give you the medicine it should clear up in a few days.” Fragile said.

“Didn’t you tell me that last time you were here?” Higgs asked while Fragile opened up the cargo box and began to pull out bottles of pills and other medicinal goods. Higgs carefully observed everything she pulled out while keeping still, not wanting to hurt himself further. He could take the pain, Higgs was accustomed to it, but being sick on top of it all had been a struggle even for the likes of him. 

“I might have.” Fragile commented, then started cleaning the wounds on his abdomen. Higgs winced and let out a pained laugh at her response. 

“You tryin’ to give me false hope?” Higgs asked. 

“Maybe. You’ll never know.” For once in what felt like an eternity, Fragile smiled up at him. It was brief, maybe even less than a millisecond, but Higgs dedicated it to his memory. His own lips forming into a satisfied grin before he winced, his body tensing up from the stings. 

“Try to hold still. I know it hurts.” Fragile reassured him, occasionally looking at his face to see his reactions. She tried to make her movements gentle, but quick enough to where Higgs didn’t have to endure too much pain on his end. Fragile sighed from time to time as she cleaned, then worked her way to the gashes in his upper chest. He was quite lucky he didn’t need stitches, but regardless, Fragile had brought in a kit just in case. 

“I’m a little dizzy. I feel like I got pressure building up behind my eyes.” Higgs remarked his tone honest which surprised Fragile. She was prepared for more bantering on his end, so the sincerity took her aback. 

“Close your eyes. That always helps when I get migraines.” 

“You get migraines?” Higgs quirked a brow, looking at Fragile as she nodded. 

“I get them often. Avoiding light and sleeping it off helps me.” 

“Well, shit.” Higgs remarked with a tired chuckle as Fragile stared at him. He took a moment to clear his throat, swallowing some mucus that had built up in his mouth. “I’ve known you for a long time and I never took you for someone with headache problems.”

“You sound a little too enthusiastic to hear that.” Fragile said as Higgs scoffed, deciding not to say anything further on the matter. He was thankful when Fragile finished up cleaning the wounds and started throwing another set of bandages on after applying medicine to each cut. The cool liquid made Higgs tremble from the stinging sensations, but Fragile’s touch soothed them over. He took her advice to heart and closed his eyes. His breathing becoming more stable as time went on despite whatever subconscious apprehensions he had towards his former business partner touching him. 

Higgs was nearly asleep until he heard Fragile rummage through the box, pulling out an IV, tube, and a large needle. His eyes widened briefly as he shook his head. 

“No.”

“Higgs,”

“I said no.” His tone was firm this time around as he looked at Fragile. There was a vulnerability in his blue eyes that reminded her of when she confronted him on the beach, her hands cradling his face before she decked his lights out. As much as Higgs deserved it back then, seeing him now with a similar gaze, made Fragile feel somewhat guilty. 

“Higgs, you’re dehydrated. You’re running a fever, and you have an infection. As much as you like to play off you have a death wish, we both know better.” Fragile said as a matter of fact, her voice soft as she could see he was working things out in his head despite his eyes fixated on her like a wounded animal. 

“I’m not your father.” Fragile said, and Higgs blinked a few times as he stared at the IV in her hands, the needle too as if it were going to jump at him like a bug. He forced himself to give a nod, taking in a deep breath as Fragile gently took Higgs’s left arm and flipped it over. She found a vein in the upper part and quickly jabbed the needle under his flesh. The way his face contorted as he muttered curses under his breath made Fragile comfort him as she rubbed at the pained spot. Her spare hand putting the IV up on a small stand and then brushing some strands of hair from his face. 

“Shh. It’s okay. Everything’s going to work out.” Fragile reassured him as Higgs’s arm pulsated while he hissed, feeling the liquid from the IV beginning to enter his system. He could taste metallic on his tongue accompanied by something bitter that reminded Higgs of the time he had eaten a mouth full of ants when rations had run low on a delivery run. He grimaced thinking about it as Fragile took a few moments to look him over before she got up. 

Fragile pulled an extra blanket out of the box, covering Higgs up with it along with the others he had. 

“Any chance you’ll give me a kiss and tuck me in?” Higgs asked teasingly, trying to be a smartass to placate his own insecurities and childhood trauma reeling its ugly head in his mind. 

Fragile shook her head at the remark, once more, not wanting to smile but her mouth betrayed her. 

“You should get some rest. You’ll feel better soon. I’ll get a bath ready for you in the other room. I’ll check on you in a little while.” 

Higgs quietly watched as Fragile packed up everything and then got ready to venture into the other room of his bunker. 

“Fragile, wait.” Higgs pleaded, causing her turn around.

“Yeah?” 

“It’s nothing, but thank you.” 

Higgs was full of surprises, but in Fragile’s mind, he was on quite the streak. Sighing she went back over to the bed, her hand reaching out to his face. Higgs flinched for obvious reasons and her fingers retreated back only to slowly inch forward and cup his right cheek. Her thumb caressed over the scruff that was overtaking his skin as her eyes roamed over his. He looked like a child then, being cared for the first time. Higgs closed his eyes and leaned into her hand. 

“Do you think I could ever make it alright for us?” Higgs asked quietly, and Fragile’s touch gently retreated away. He asked a good question, but nonetheless, it put her mind into a predicament. Honestly, considering what he had put her through, Fragile didn’t want to give Higgs another chance. She already gave Higgs one at the beach by not shooting him. Still, her mind brought up memories from before Amelie had come into the picture. 

Higgs was someone Fragile had counted on. His charisma, the way he valued his work, the way he motivated others in their respective companies, made him seem like a beacon of light in a dark room. She missed how hopeful he was, and how hopeful he made her feel about things. She missed her best friend. 

“Don’t die on me, okay?” Fragile requested as Higgs nodded at her. It wasn’t the answer he was wanting to hear, but her words gave him a slither of hope of something to look forward to when he recovered. Higgs closed his eyes yet again after moving his body down the bed, getting comfortable for rest. 

“No promises.” Higgs murmured playfully before his eyes started to grow heavy from the headaches and from Fragile tending to his injuries. When he passed out, Fragile swallowed and closed her own eyes. Her hands reaching up to wipe the sweat forming on her brow. There was a lot on her mind, so many concerns, and worries not just for Higgs, but herself. 

She got up, swallowed her pride, and went to go draw the bath for Higgs like she said. The whole time, thinking about how they were going to move forward.


	16. Impressions (Fragile & Higgs)

**Anonymous asked:**

**Hi! 👋 I was wondering... Whenever you got some time and inspiration to spare, could you write some pre-Death Stranding HiggsxFragile fluff, please? 🤗💕 I would love to read your interpretation of their pre-game relationship!**

Fragile sighed upon finishing up her logs for the day. Ever since the merger between her business and Higgs’s, she had been busy updating clientele and figuring out terminal coordinates. The expansion was messy, but so far it had been well worth the effort. Fragile had to give Higgs credit, even though he was chaotic in how he handled his end of things, he knew how to appease others into joining the cause. They already had another fifty clients outside of the West Coast wanting to join Fragile Express and Pharoh Hounds respectively when it came to getting their deliveries courtesy of Higgs playing up the businesses. 

“You still slaving over that stuff?” Higgs asked as he came up behind Fragile, looking over her shoulder and at the numbers. She was used to him sneaking up when working at this point, but her body did flex a small jump. 

“You haven’t been keeping up, so one of us has to do it.” Fragile said as a matter of fact while Higgs smirked and chuckled. He took a seat next to Fragile after pulling up a chair and sighed, stretching his arms and giving a yawn. Higgs had been working delivery routes for the last week and training newbies. As much as he hid behind his enthusiasm, Fragile could tell he was exhausted. 

“Maybe you’re the one that needs a break. You look like shit.” Fragile commented as Higgs shook his head. 

“I feel like shit. I think both of us have been working too hard. C’mon, let’s go relax for a while.” Higgs offered as Fragile sighed. 

“I can’t. This needs to get finished. We have so many new clients popping up that the system needs to be updated or our porters are going to have a hell of a time keeping up.” 

Fragile didn’t expect Higgs to get up then and close off the computer. He shrugged and looked at her playfully, feigning innocence the entire time. 

“I insist. You’re a workaholic like me, and as much as I appreciate that, you need to take it easy on yourself. I got us some food. I promise I’ll let you get back to work after we eat, sound fair?” 

Fragile made a bit of a face, crossing her arms. As much as she appreciated how dedicated to the businesses Higgs could be, she wasn’t used to how he sometimes acted childishly. Him turning off the computer being one of the many things he was notorious for when he wanted situations to go his way. 

“Lead the way.” Fragile said somewhat sarcastically, getting a small grin to rise from Higgs’s mouth before he ventured out into the delivery terminal. Fragile followed behind him, occasionally making quick chat with some of their employees passing by while they ventured to the main office the two of them shared. 

Higgs opened up the door for Fragile, gesturing for her to go in first. The smell of fresh pizza with everything on top invaded Fragile’s nostrils as she sighed. She didn’t care for pizza like Higgs did, but having not eaten in a few hours, she was getting hungry. Fragile took a seat, Higgs sitting across from her at their work desk while he opened up the box and started putting slices on napkins for the two of them. Fragile murmured thanks under her breath and then started eating. 

They both ate in silence for a time until Higgs piped up after getting a string of cheese to stop dangling from his mouth. “Can I ask you something personal?” 

Fragile was taken aback, but she shrugged. “We’re business partners now. I don’t see why not.” 

“If you could have done anything else besides running your daddy’s business, what would it be?” 

“Almost sounds like you’re trying to get me to quit so you can have both ends.”

Higgs chuckled. “Quite the contrary. I know you’re smart and ambitious. It amazes me you put all your talent into a backbreaking industry, thankless work and all that.”

Fragile smiled a bit at his compliments. Higgs had a way with words, making you feel good about yourself despite feeling the opposite. It was a quality he showed when dealing with employees and their mess-ups. He was rough when he had to be, but always soothed his disciplinary actions over by reaffirming the good said person had in them. Fragile loved that he was a good teacher, her porters had been improving since he took on the mantle of instruction. 

“I could ask the same thing about you.” Fragile started, earning a smile from Higgs as his face flushed before she continued. “I probably would have worked with the UCA and their expansion explorations, try to find more people out there living alone and help them connect again. I couldn’t imagine leaving this place behind though. I enjoy the freedoms too much.”

“If you joined the UCA, you might as well be trading your life in to be their puppet,” Higgs said as a matter of fact, sighing as he finished the last bit of his pizza. “While it’s admirable what they’re doing, America isn’t the same anymore. People have their own ways of doing things. Forcing everyone to come together again isn’t right.”

“I didn’t realize we were going to be discussing politics over lunch,” Fragile said playfully and Higgs sheepishly laughed while rubbing the back of his neck.

“My apologies. I don’t mean to get worked up. Where I was going with this, is that you and me are already doing what the UCA is struggling to accomplish. We’re bringing people together on their own terms. I gotta say that’s pretty damn admirable. I can’t believe we’re pulling it off. If the numbers are right, Fragile Express and Pharoh Hounds will have Bridges and the UCA outnumbered in less than a year in the West. That’s thousands of people all connected because of us two. ”

Higgs paused for a moment, his eyes meeting with Fragile’s as he looked at her, admiration in his gaze for his business partner.

“I couldn’t have done this without you.” Higgs said truthfully as Fragile smiled sincerely. 

“I think you’re giving me too much credit.” Fragile said. 

“No, I don’t think you get enough. You took a risk with my merger idea, but you stepped up and did it anyway. You have more balls than I do.” 

They both laughed quietly together and then went back to eating in mutual silence. After a while, Fragile sighed in relief feeling full. If she didn’t have so much work to do, having a nap sounded good after the quick lunch. She got up soon after, Higgs furrowing his brows as he watched her head for the door. 

“Where you goin’?” He asked as Fragile turned her attention back towards him then gestured to outside. 

“I still need to finish up cataloging new clients.” Fragile explained as Higgs got up and calmly walked over to her. He could tell she was tired, probably just as much as he was from working grueling hours this last week. 

“I can handle this. Why don’t you rest?” Higgs offered as Fragile was already trying to comb through her mind as to how to counter the offer. She was having a hard time turning him down, however. 

“Are you certain?” Fragile asked, looking over Higgs’s gaze as he hummed and nodded. 

“S’not fair I’ve been leaving you to do all the paperwork lately.” Higgs insisted and shrugged. 

“If you think you can handle it, I won’t stop you.” Fragile said jokingly, relief in her features that she had one less thing to worry about for the day. Higgs smiled big soon after that and his throat bobbed a little. Fragile could have sworn he looked nervous about something. She was taken aback when Higgs leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead, giving her a wink before he left the office and went back to work. 

Fragile froze, feeling heat radiate against her cheeks. She bit her bottom lip, taking in a deep breath while replaying what just happened back in her mind. She had to admit there had been some tension between Higgs and her since they merged, but the kiss was unexpected. Nonetheless, it was more than welcomed. Fragile never considered herself attractive. She knew she was pretty, but at best average. She allowed herself to smile proudly before gaining composure and decided to work on a smaller task within the business. 

Work always came first for Fragile, professionalism being something she prided herself on, but she was hoping at some point Higgs would do that again even if it was out of friendship. 


	17. Antagonist (Sam & Higgs)

**Anonymous asked:**

**I love your work!! Can I get some sam and higgs love? Platonic or romantic!**

“The fuck, I thought you were dead!” Sam exclaimed, keeping the distance between Higgs and himself far as he locked eyes with his former nemesis. There were a million questions flying through the ex-porters mind as Sam kept his guard up as if Higgs were going to teleport like before and pull a fast one.

“Sammy boy, I can’t teleport any longer because the BTs are gone. Don’t look at me like that.” Higgs said begrudgingly despite joking around with his words. Higgs was no fool. He could read Sam like a book, knowing his mannerisms down to a T. He knew when the porter was calculating his options no matter how hard Sam tried to hide it. 

“Fragile killed you,” Sam said as if somehow that would make Higgs disappear from his vision. 

Higgs sighed and shook his head. “Trust me, I wish she did.” 

He was honest at the very least about that. 

Sam was visibly tense now as he thought back to that day on the beach. He was so certain Fragile had gone through with it, killed the bastard so they wouldn’t have to worry about him causing trouble. He was counting on her, but it was all for naught. Sam realized he should have known better. Fragile was a strong woman. He admired her very much for her ambition and need to redeem her father’s company, but unlike most folks in this world, she had a heart. Sam knew that was important to hold onto, but given the circumstances when it came to Higgs, Sam was already thinking of how he was going to tell her off the next chance he’d see Fragile in the flesh

“The fuck do you want?” Sam asked as Higgs looked down at his feet for a time before looking back up at his former rival. There was a vulnerability in the ex Homo Demen’s eyes that took Sam by surprise. Higgs looked like a small boy then, trying to seek the approval of an idol he looked up to. 

Sam should have shoved him, should have punched, should have done something but as Higgs rushed and grabbed either side of his face and pulled him into a soft yet harsh kiss, Sam froze in place. There had always been tension between the two from the first time they met, and Sam’s mind started to piece their previous interactions together. It weaved intricately like two sides of the same coin. It all made sense but didn’t at the same time. 

Higgs pulled away after a moment, stepping back as he held in his breath and searched Sam’s eyes for something, anything that indicated his feelings were reciprocated. After a time, Higgs nodded and realized it was too soon. His actions too rushed. He had a long way to go before earning the trust of the man he had come to admire, and as Higgs left Sam speechless out in the valley, he made a promise to himself he’d win the porters affection. One way or another, Higgs was going to do it. 


	18. Mask Off (Fragile & Higgs)

**Anonymous asked:**

**Can you write a quick Fragile x Higgs one shot?**

Higgs didn’t think he’d be setting foot back in the bunker again. He gulped, his blue eyes looking around at the mess he had made of the place. The stale scent of old pizza boxes and dust filled his nostrils. Higgs couldn’t believe he had let himself go like this. He was never a clean freak by any means, but being drunk on power, the mess reminded him too much of his daddy. Was he really like him in the end? The question haunted the back of his mind as he swallowed his pride and began to clean up. 

He started with the bulletin boards, taking off the pictures and red ribbons. Occasionally Higgs would glance at his notes he had made while in his delusions of grandeur. To say he was disappointed in himself was an understatement. He’d shake his head from time to time, pitying the idiot that graffitied over the walls and made offhanded comments that amounted to nothing. He was still bitter about Sam and others, regardless of the change of heart, but a part of Higgs acknowledged his own immaturity. That didn’t mean he enjoyed facing the music. 

It had been about two years since the Timefall and the BTs went away. Two long years of sobriety, not relying on their power or Amelie any longer to do his bidding. Higgs had a lot of growing up to do, and as much as he patted himself on the back for how far he had come, there was still more work to be done. The bunker was a reminder of that. Redemption, forgiveness, those were still farfetched ideas in the grand scheme of things. 

Higgs furrowed his brows when he came across one of his musings on the wall. “Fragile, forget you ever met me” stood out to him among the chaos of his own words. He tried not to think about what he had done to her. His conscience over time had grown remorseful when it came to the woman he had the honor of calling his equal at one point. Higgs still wondered why to this day she allowed him to live. Of everyone he had personally fucked over during his time with Homo Demens, Fragile was the one that deserved her revenge the most. Higgs knew he should have died on the beach, it was well earned, but she made him live with himself instead. 

Higgs thought death seemed like a better option. 

At some point, he emerged from the bunker, a cargo of trash in his arms as he shoved it outside so that the next porter that came through would carry it to a recycling plant. Once he sat the luggage down, Higgs pat down his shoulders trying to get the debris off himself then a figure caught the corner of his eye. Higgs turned around quick, coming face to face with the woman herself. 

Fragile was on a bike, her short hair having gotten a bit longer and was unkempt unlike how Higgs was used to seeing her. She didn’t hide her aged body anymore under a suit, and he wasn’t sure if he should have been admiring her for it or feeling disgusted with himself with the memory of making her strip into nothing and trading her youth in to save everyone but her own self. 

“Long time, no see.” Higgs piped up after he stared for a while. Fragile didn’t say anything but got off her bike and approached him. Her body definitely reflected her namesake in his eyes. 

“Higgs,” Fragile started. “I heard you were in the area. Spring cleaning?” She asked, gesturing at the cargo as Higgs gave a nod. 

“You can say that.” He murmured and sighed. “What brings you out here?” 

“I wanted to see you.” 

Higgs wasn’t sure what shocked him more: the fact Fragile was here in the flesh or the fact she purposefully sought him out. He could feel his nerves skyrocketing as he glanced away, trying to look at anything else but her. 

“I’m flattered, but what’s the catch?” He asked, his tone trying to play off he was fine with everything despite being far from it. 

“No catch,” Fragile said as she held her hands up as if to surrender before resting them on her sides again. Despite her body having been ravaged, Higgs found her beautiful. He’d never say it out loud though. 

“What do you want from me?” Higgs asked, his tone cautious and accusing as Fragile sighed through her nose, brows furrowing a bit before she approached him slowly. Despite the bad blood between the two, Fragile knew Higgs and his ticks well enough to understand he felt backed into a corner. He was like a wild animal at times, needing slow movements to reassure him that no harm would come. 

Fragile eventually stood toe to toe with Higgs and they stared at each other for a long time. Their eyes reflecting their words that wouldn’t pour from their mouths, saying everything that needed to be said. She embraced him slowly, pulling him to her as Higgs trembled while his hands returned the affectionate gesture. He allowed his face to rest in the crook of her neck, feeling one of her hands gently playing with the back of his hair. His eyes were watering as Higgs silently allowed himself to enjoy the hug, something he hadn’t felt in a long, long time and never thought he’d receive again. 

Higgs didn’t deserve this, not one bit, but he held Fragile tight to his chest afraid to let go. 

“It’s good to have you back, Higgs.” Fragile murmured softly and shut her eyes, smiling that she had her partner once more.


	19. Bound & Broken (Higgs)

**Request based on gif image sets of Sam & Higgs in combat**

Gun versus strand. It should have been that easy. The fight should have been over within a few minutes since it started, but Higgs found himself at the mercy of Sam Bridges. Higgs knew physically he didn’t stand a chance against the fellow porter, but he made up for it with his wit and powers. Over time as the fight drew on the beach and became more complicated than anticipated, Higgs was starting to realize he was losing power already. His speed, the precision he had, was waning thin as was his control over Amelie. 

The whole time he was fighting Sam, Higgs was thinking of Amelie’s betrayal right before the final battle begun. How he was on his knees, pleading with the Extinction Entity that he had done everything she asked of him, sacrificed so much, and now it was for nothing. Amelie was going to throw Higgs away much like she intended on doing to Sam because she couldn’t make up her mind if she wanted to end life or not. Higgs took it upon himself to make the decision for her, considering Amelie sold him on the idea of eternal oblivion and finding peace given how horrid his life had been. He set everything into motion, trapped Amelie in her own web of deceit and challenged Sam for the final time. Higgs would have his way, with or without the Extinction Entity. 

In the corner of his mind, the part that was still tethered to the world and yearned for connection, Higgs knew he should have told Sam when the porter entered the beach that Amelie betrayed them both; she used them as puppets for her own means and selfish indecisiveness, but Higgs was too hurt and his ego scarred to care. Everyone, Sam included, believed Higgs to be evil given his deeds. _Might as well keep playing the part, right?_ Higgs thought in his head as he threw a punch at Sam, knocking him in the face but shortly after, Higgs could feel something snaking around his body. 

The rope Sam had on his person quickly wrapped around his body. Higgs could feel his skin being crushed even with the armor he had on. His breath became shallow as he struggled against Sam attempting to hogtie him into submission. As Higgs leaned forward, managing to escape a little bit, the wind was knocked out of him as Sam kneed Higgs in the chest. Higgs was seeing stars forming in the corners of his eyes, his body gasping for air like a fish out of water before Sam grappled and threw him down. Higgs could feel the rocks on the beach begin to bite into his flesh. If he were to strip down, bruises would be covering his form. An endless reminder of how weak he was in comparison to his rival. 

God, he wanted to give up. He wanted to call it quits and tell Sam to get it over with, but Higgs being stubborn knew he was gonna keep the fight going. He wouldn’t stop until one of them was dead. Even if he were to die by Sam’s hand, Higgs felt he was going to win either way. He’d finally be at peace and wouldn’t have to live any longer in his own misery: being used by people and deities that only saw him as a disposable tool and not the particle of god he desperately wanted to be; in control of his own life and destiny. 


	20. Dance (Fragile & Higgs)

**Anonymous asked:**

**dance : my muse holds their hand out, waiting for your muse to come out and slow dance with them. + HiggsxFragile (i'm weak)**

It had been a long month. Between the extra clientele and the excess of BTs messing up delivery routes, Higgs and Fragile had been up to their necks playing catch up. The stress had been hard on both of them and had lead to a couple yelling matches between the two business partners. Per usual, one would own up to it before they’d go their separate ways and continue on, but it had been weighing heavy on the both of them. For Fragile, she was concerned about their bickering lowering the morale among their coworkers while Higgs was worried about his relationship with his co-chair of the companies. 

Finishing up the tagging system, Fragile sighed and smiled. Relief washed over her features as she stretched her arms. It was late, probably approaching midnight and she was exhausted; mentally most of all. Streaming together hours of codes for their packaging labels and such had been a chore. 

Upon exiting out of the office, Higgs was approaching. He smiled and gave a wave, Fragile returning the gesture with a nod. 

“You turning in for the night?” Higgs asked as Fragile nodded. 

“Yeah, I could use some extra hours of sleep after this last week. Did everything go okay with mapping out the new routes?”

Higgs nodded, seemingly proud of himself as he beamed. “Of course. Everyone workin’ here knows where not to go now. Hopefully, we can avoid BT sightings for a little while.”

“Good.”

“Yeah.”

There was an awkward pause in the conversation as both Higgs and Fragile averted their eyes from one another, trying to preoccupy their vision with something else. Fragile also noted a tension rising between the two of them, one that had been slowly breaking the surface over the course of their working relationship. 

“I was wonderin’,” Higgs started, capturing Fragile’s curiosity as she looked up at him. Higgs coyly rubbed the back of his neck. “Maybe you’d like to join me tonight at this get-together. Some of the porters and locals were having a party. I feel awkward going alone, but I understand if you’re tired and if you need space from me given we’ve been fighting a lot.” 

Higgs sounded almost hurt as Fragile processed his request. While her body was beckoning her to dismiss his proposal and get some shut-eye, her mind was contemplating on the possibilities. She hadn’t had much fun in a while, having been a workaholic much like Higgs was. She also appreciated that he even offered given that they had been argumentive as of late. 

“Maybe for a while? I’d like to get back before two-thirty.” Fragile said and smiled as Higgs seemed to light up. Whatever nervousness he had disappearing for the time being. 

“I can do that.” He said playfully, and they both went together after Higgs offered his arm to her, which Fragile hesitated but eventually took into her hand. 

Hours went by, and the two were having a good time at the event. There was much food and drink that Fragile doubted it would be finished off by morning. The porters were having fun, and despite promising themselves they wouldn’t do any further work, Higgs and Fragile spent most of their time networking. Mingling with others was part of the job, especially in their positions. It meant new clients and new delivery routes, routes that not even their competitor Bridges could contend with. 

Eventually, Higgs and Fragile settled down. They ended up eating together, discussing some work ideas before it dived into questions about their personal lives. Things that they never talked about while working. Fragile learned a lot about Higgs; that besides being in the porter industry since he was a teen, he could also play guitar and sing. She hilariously tried to get him to go on stage, but alas he wouldn’t though he promised a private performance. Higgs learned a great deal about Fragile’s father and the kind of life she grew up in. They both shared having their mothers pass away when young, a common trait between the two, never knowing what they were like but knew deep down their mothers must have loved them both very much. 

“Are you feeling a little daring?” Higgs asked playfully, a mischievousness to his tone that had Fragile raising her brows at him as she took a drink. 

“Maybe. What’s the catch?”

“C’mon, I’ll show you.” Higgs said as he got up, offering his hand to Fragile. He smiled at her sincerely, feeling his courage rise after having a couple of beers with Fragile. 

“Dance with me.” Higgs said as Fragile swallowed, looking between his hand and his face. Fragile wasn’t one for dancing, but she slowly found her fingers reaching out for him. As soon as her hand met his palm, Higgs gently clasped his fingers over her hand and lead Fragile to the floor. Neither of them had any idea what they were doing, not having much rhythm but it didn’t stop the two from having fun. No one was judging, and no one cared. 

As the music went from upbeat to a slow tempo, they began to sway together. Their movements were careful as they held onto one another. Higgs especially was trying not to get tense, having never gotten this close to someone before while dancing. Nonetheless, he was enjoying it very much. 

Arms around his shoulders, Fragile looked up into Higgs’s blue eyes as he smiled down at her. There was an elated feeling that swelled up in her gut as they continued to move about. She hadn’t expected the night to turn out like this, but she was growing more thankful by the minute. 

“You regret not getting any sleep?” Higgs quietly asked with a chuckle as Fragile stifled a laugh as she smiled at him. 

“Maybe. Do you regret dancing with my two left feet?” Fragile joked, her tone just as hushed as Higgs grinned and laughed before pressing his lips to her forehead making Fragile freeze with awe as he looked back down to her. 

“Not on your life darlin’.” 


	21. Bullets (Heartman & Fragile)

**Anonymous asked:**

**shot : my muse gets shot and struggles to your muses house for aid. w/ fragile and heartman**

All it took was one wrong jump. Fragile knew this, calculated the risks, but assumed she would survive. The bullets from Higgs’s gun, however, hit her abdomen at the last second, he seeing right through her plan as she tried to escape. Now she was alone in the cold, up high in a mountain range that didn’t look familiar to her. Pain radiated throughout her stomach and chest as she let out a cry. 

“Damn him!” Fragile exclaimed as she held onto her body, trying to stop the bleeding by applying pressure. This wasn’t enough to kill, the bullets hadn’t gone all the way through, but the sickening feeling of the bullets rummaging around her flesh made her uncomfortable. It was akin to having a parasitic worm inside one’s body, writhing around and not able to see where it was going. 

Much like sensing BTs, Fragile had an idea where Higgs always was given the fact his DOOMs level was now higher than her own. He wasn’t pursuing her any longer, no doubt retreating back to Homo Demens to take care of his injuries she had inflicted upon him during their fight. Fragile knew it was stupid to go in alone, she should have contacted Sam for help, but rage had taken over and now she paid the price. 

Fragile winced, forcing herself to concentrate as she picked up on the signature of someone living nearby. Again, it was another risk making a jump to them because they could have been friends or foes, but she had to try. Using the last of her strength, her mind focused entirely on the energy coming off the living person and in a flash, her body materialized away. She suddenly found herself in an office. The smells of lavender and other floral scents permeated her nostrils as she collapsed onto the floor. 

“Jesus!” Exclaimed Heartman as he jumped up from his chair, having been in the middle of taking down research notes until Fragile showed up. He was quick to rush over to her, very curious about who suddenly houdini’d themselves into his home. Only a few people knew about his residence, and a trickle of fear crept up his spine as he tried to tame his heart. 

“Are you alright?” Heartman said, his eyes catching the blood as he quickly bent down and helped Fragile onto her feet, allowing her to use his body as support. Fragile wanted to speak up, but her words came out as harsh rasps as Heartman lead her to the couch.

“It’s okay dear, everything is going to be okay. Shh. Shh. Um, I’ll fix this! Don’t you worry!” He did his best to comfort her, despite the fact inside he was screaming. The situation having taken him aback and then some. He had roughly ten minutes before he’d be back on the beach again. Ten minutes to help the poor woman out before risking her death. Heartman pulled out a shot, one that was on his person just in case he needed to stay dead longer without straining his heart. It was the only serum he had but felt the woman before him needed it more. He stabbed it into Fragile’s arm, and she screamed for a split second as she started to fade away.

Hours later, Fragile woke up on the couch. Her eyes glossy as she looked downwards towards her abdomen. It had been patched up, her clothes removed and replaced. A small gasp escaped her as she saw Heartman lying on the ground, seemingly dead. When the AED went off and Heartman bolted up, Fragile visibly flinched and let out a gasp.

After panting for a moment, Heartman gestured to her.

“Please, my apologies. I know that must’ve been unsettling, but I hadn’t expected you to be up and about after the extent of your injuries.” He said calmly to her as he looked around, letting out a puff of air as he got onto his feet. Heartman bent down to pick up his glasses which had fallen off during his collapse, adjusting them as he got a better look at Fragile. He smiled at her warmly, welcoming. Something Fragile hadn’t expected, almost as if he knew her. 

“Do I know you?” Fragile asked as Heartman sheepishly let out a laugh.

“In a way. While you were recovering, I found out through a mutual friend of ours that you are Fragile. You own Fragile express, right?” Heartman asked as she nodded, giving a small smile.

“I can’t thank you enough–?”

“Heartman. That’s what I’m going by these days.” He then gestured for her to take a seat. “ I would encourage you to take it easy. Getting those bullets out and patching you back up was a challenge. You’re lucky no vital organs had been hit.”

“This mutual friend of ours, is it Sam?” Fragile asked as Heartman nodded. He was a little worried she skipped over his recommendation but figured she had her reasons. 

“Yes. Why?” He asked. 

“Does he know what happened to me?” Fragile’s tone was filled to the brim with worry as Heartman shook his head. 

“No. Between you being hurt and Sam having pressing matters at hand, he doesn’t know the situation. Look, I don’t like giving orders but I insist you take it easy.” 

Fragile furrowed her brows and gave a nod, sitting back down on the couch. There were a million thoughts racing in her mind as her left hand reached down, touching near the bandages and stitching. There was a period of silence between them before Heartman cleared his throat, getting her eyes to focus on him.

“I don’t mean to pry, but what happened?”

Fragile sighed. “It’s a long story. How come you have an AED strapped to your chest?”

“That’s a long story too,” Heartman said with a smile then walked over to a small table where there was a coffee maker. He wasn’t one for caffeine but brewed noncaffeinated teas in it. The piece was a relic, but it was something he gifted his wife years ago when the Death Stranding occurred. One of the few things that didn’t get destroyed in the void out that claimed her and his daughter. 

“It seems we have lengthy tales. Care to talk them over something to drink?” Heartman offered, his smile ever-present even as tears spilled from the corners of his eyes. 


	22. Shower (Sam & Deadman)

**Anonymous asked:**

**"nude" w/ deadman and sam cause i mean...**

Sam sighed deeply, feeling relief wash over him as he collapsed into the bed. He finally finished the last of his deliveries for the week. Sixty packages of equipment and god knew what else crushing back took a toll on him. Even little Lou could see that he was exhausted, the BB making faces and cooing at him almost with concern from the pod’s resting spot in the safe house. Sam had been so tired, that it took his ears a moment to register the water running in the shower. Once it dawned on him, he shot up letting out a gasp. 

Startled, Sam slowly got off the bed and his body went into a defensive position. He could barely make out who was in there, and quite frankly, he didn’t want to know but the danger of the situation was ever-present. Sam tiptoed to the shower, grabbing Fragile’s umbrella from nearby that he could use as a makeshift weapon. Sure, he was competent in hand to hand combat, but being tired as he was, Sam knew he wouldn’t stand too much of a chance against whoever had invaded his personal space. 

If he hadn’t been so worn out, Sam would have hollered who was in there. As he quickly opened up the shower door with the umbrella positioned much like a samurai sword than what its actual use was, he stopped dead in his tracks. Deadman’s mouth hung open as Sam blinked a few times, doing a double-take upon seeing the naked man’s form. 

“Shit. Sorry!” Sam exclaimed as he quickly shut the door and pressed his back to it, letting out a deep breath. Jesus, did that just really happen? He thought to himself as he could hear Deadman cursing under his breath and frantically moving around. 

“Sam! I didn’t expect you for a couple of hours! I apologize, I was in the area and thought I could use a little pick me up.” Deadman said in his defense as Sam swallowed. 

“No, its no biggie. I’m glad it was you and not someone else.” Then again given that he had seen every inch of Deadman, Sam was half tempted to redact his statement. He moved away from the door upon hearing the water turn off, quick to get out of the way as Deadman stepped out. 

Nudity didn’t bother Sam much, but given the circumstances, it was kind of awkward seeing Deadman roam around the quarters stark naked. Sam tried not to look out of courtesy, but his eyes couldn’t help themselves but notice the various scars and giant markings all over Deadman’s body.

Deadman said once upon a time that he had been created from the dead itself, built up like Frankenstein’s monster. Save for his forehead, Sam didn’t see much proof of it. Now that he got a good look, Sam was torn being in awe that something like Deadman existed or pity; because from the way Deadman would limp from time to time, existence looked painful. 

“Again, I’m most deeply sorry Sam.” Deadman said, his accent thick as he finally grabbed a towel from nearby and wrapped it around his waist. “I would have said something had I known how fast you’d get here. It seems like you did a good job on the last few delivery runs! Diehardman is going to be proud!” He beamed at Sam proudly, like a parent proud of their child’s accomplishments. 

Sam grunted and gave a nod, then gestured at Deadman as he couldn’t help but ask. “Are you in pain?” 

“What? Oh,” Deadman went quiet as he looked over himself and his scars, the towel nearly slipping off before he caught it at the last second. 

“Between you and I, yes. All the time. Chronic pain is a ‘pain’ in the ass as they say. But I’m alive. It counts for something. It means I exist.” 

“I can’t imagine what it’s like,” Sam admitted as Deadman sighed.

“I’m thankful for the life given to me. Not many people can say that now can they?” He asked as Sam furrowed his brows, contemplating his words before giving a shrug. Deadman chuckled and went over to check on Lou, smiling all the while. 

“You know, my first time seeing the world was much like how I envisioned your BB experiences things. Almost like a dream and then waking up and forgetting.” Deadman said with enthusiasm as he calibrated the pod and then stood back, looking proud of his work. 

“I best get dressed and leave. Diehardman is expecting me.” Deadman said as Sam nodded. There was a part of the porter that didn’t want him to leave, too curious about him now but it was probably for the best. After their encounter in the shower before, keeping their voices obscured from the UCA, Sam was still trying to process that; and after seeing Deadman naked, that was another yet another can of worms his brain needed to sort out. 

By the time Deadman took his leave, Sam looked at Lou who was canting her head to the side curiously as Sam let out a snort. 

“I hope when you are out of the pod, you forget what happened.” Sam said aloud.


	23. Sick (Higgs & Gene-Sky of Atoms)

**Anonymous asked:**

**Could you write a sick Higgs x Gene. Higgs feels like he's dying, but it's just a cold?**

“Gene.” Higgs weakly croaked aloud, his eyes rolling into the back of his skull as he groaned and writhed against the pillows of the bed. Despite his ears and nose feeling plugged, Higgs could hear Gene trailing down the stairs to see what was the matter. Needless to say, she didn’t look impressed. 

“Higgs, how am I supposed to get anything done around our home when you’re moaning like a porn star?” Gene joked, albeit her tone was slightly exasperated. Higgs had come down with a horrible cold. It had been two weeks and he was getting better yet he had been quite childish. After being with Higgs for so long, Gene knew when he could up the dramatics for effect. 

“Pay attention to me. I’m fucking dying down here while you’re up there hammerin’ and shit.” Higgs whined, his voice high pitched and stereotypically feminine as Gene tried her best not to laugh. Doing so would be giving in. 

“If you hate it so much, maybe you should climb out of bed and help me. We got a whole roof to board up on the top level.” Gene said as Higgs scrunched his face and waved her off flamboyantly.

“Bitch, the lies you tell.” He once more said in a high tone, coughing soon after.

Higgs was quite the impressionist when it came to voices. Over time since the start of their relationship, Gene discovered his hidden talent while they had become quite playful after drinking far too much. 

“Do I need to call the whambulance?” Gene asked in a patronizing voice. Sighing she sat down on the bed next to him. Higgs leaned up from the pillows, wrestling Gene while engulfing her in his arms as she laughed. He used the last of his strength to pepper her face in sloppy kisses as she struggled against his grasp. Even in a weakened state, Higgs was surprisingly strong to her. 

Higgs’s body gave out, he coughed a few times as he collapsed with Gene onto the bed. His arms still holding onto her protectively as he pressed a gentle kiss to her temple. 

“Jesus you’re such a beast to everybody.” Higgs said using a different voice this time, sounding sassier than before. Gene started cracking up, getting Higgs to smile like a fool. He tried to suppress his own laughter out of fear he’d be coughing up a lung. Higgs never got tired of her laugh. He was very much tempted to climb on top of Gene and take things a step further had his body not been so tired and aching. She had that kind of power over him.

Eventually, Gene’s laughter simmered down. She propped herself up with her elbow, looking down at Higgs as he closed his eyes feigning he was going to sleep. 

“I’m here in bed with you. Better tell me what you want before I leave.”

“Woman, don’t you dare.” Higgs murmured in a groan, his voice returning to normal as he turned his head and looked at Gene with his worn-out eyes. Gene carefully pushed back some of his hair, feeling his forehead. Concern made its way on her features as she sighed. 

“You still have a fever.” Gene murmured as Higgs nodded. 

“Told you I was dyin’.” 

“Stop it.” Gene gently slugged him as Higgs smirked. The way his lips moved reminded Gene of the Cheshire Cat. 

Higgs stared at Gene for a moment as he debated with himself. He hadn’t been up and about in days. Not to mention Higgs knew he reeked, even if Gene was too kind not to say anything. Then again, he learned Gene had quite the appetite for how he naturally smelled. Higgs closed his eyes, trying not to let his mind wander too far into the gutter when it came to his beloved. Being sick, there wasn’t much he could do about arousal. 

“Couldya’ help me walk?” He asked sincerely opening his eyes, his tone no longer mischievous as Gene nodded.

“Where do you want to go?” Gene asked.

“I want to go to the swimming hole by the river, and I’d like you to join me if you got a clear spot on your schedule.” Higgs said playfully as Gene sighed and shook her head. He knew very well Gene was hooked on the idea given how her pupils seemed to expand. It was a little quirk of hers he had come to watch out for to gauge how excited she was to do something. 

“Higgs, we gotta get the rest of the floor done before the rains come. Aren’t you tired of living in the bunker area of our house?” Gene protested even though her tone betrayed the fact she was very much going to play hooky. Higgs leaned upward, giving Gene a small kiss to her lips as he nuzzled against her face, she returning the gesture with a grin. 

“C’mon. You’ve been playing construction worker for days. Come hang out with me darlin’.” He gave Gene the most sincere look he could muster, eyes teetering on the edge of watering up as Gene felt her heart thud deeply against her chest. Higgs always had a way of playing up his looks to get her to comply, having a magnetic pull to him that swayed her. That was part of the reason why Gene loved him so much. 

“Fine.” Gene murmured, biting his lower lip playfully getting Higgs to groan as she got up. There was a high chance Gene was going to get sick anyhow. She didn’t see the use of suppressing herself of physical affection when it came to Higgs. 

Getting up from the bed, Gene positioned herself so Higgs could use her body for support while he hoisted himself up. Once he steadied, he couldn’t help himself but give a playful lick to the side of her cheek. Gene stifled a giggle, feeling her spine shudder from the contact as she flicked Higgs on the nose causing him to sneeze. She made a bit of face, some of his spit having gotten on her. Despite it being gross, she didn’t complain as she wiped down. Gene took it as a sign that they had trusted each other so much that bodily things like that didn’t bug either of them now. There was no embarrassment on their ends. 

“My bad sweetheart.” Higgs said, rubbing his nose with the sleeve of the hoodie he had been wearing as Gene snorted.

“No biggie. C’mon, let’s get going you asshole.” Gene said playfully and lead him upstairs, all the while Higgs was doing whatever he could to mess around with her. 


	24. Shield (Higgs & Gene-Sky of Atoms)

**anonymous asked:**

**Can you do a really sad one with Higgs? Higgs x Gene. But Higgs saved her life but for a high cost? Thank you**

Gene watched the chiral printer finishing off the last touches of the project she had been working on for two weeks. It wasn’t easy getting all the necessary materials, but it was coming together after much hard work on her part. Besides her old occupation as a porter, Gene very much enjoyed building things. Using her hands to create was always a part of her nature. Even with how sad the situation was that led her to this project, Gene felt she reached personal zen in her work. 

Once the printer was finished, Gene took the object out and began adding more pieces to it. Some things the printer couldn’t handle or read the codes properly, so things needed to be built by hand. It was a tedious task, and not a lot of people in the Far North had the patience for it, but she did. Even the doctors that treated Higgs’s condition were in awe she managed to scrape everything together given how limited resources were. The Far North, it wasn’t like America. They were behind on a lot of things, but Gene wasn’t one to quit when people told her ‘no’. 

Rubbing her tired eyes, Gene sighed as she looked over the object, soldering some wires and such so the electric parts would work. While she concentrated, Gene couldn’t help but get distracted from time to time. Higgs, the whole ordeal, it kept playing in the back of her head. 

MULEs had ventured into the North along with scavengers. Higgs and Gene had been on a supply run near an abandoned city, trying to get more material for their house they were building together when the two groups ended up in a brawl over a dispute. Higgs and Gene accidentally ended up in the crossfire. One thing led to another, and Gene found herself trying to get back to Higgs after they had been separated during the gun fight. 

Gene found shelter with some random passersbys, trying to survive the onslaught. Before any of them could move, a grenade landed right in front of them. There was no way forward and no way back for Gene and the other survivors. They only had less than twenty seconds to move. Most were frozen like deer meeting the headlights of an oncoming truck while Gene’s mind tried in vain to calculate a way out of the blast range. Higgs had shown up out of the blue, teleporting using the last of his DOOMs abilities and grabbed a hold of Gene, his back to the explosion as the grenade set off. The fire engulfed the unfortunate souls while Higgs and Gene were thrown away like ragdolls.

By the time the ringing, the debris, and bitter smoke died down, Gene found herself on the ground, Higgs on top of her as he gasped and winced. He didn’t look burnt, and after a few seconds, Gene felt something warm covering her legs. It was almost as if a faucet had been left on as the warm substance kept pouring out. Once Higgs tumbled off of her and coughed, whimpering, Gene looked down and saw Higgs was missing part of his leg. From the knee down on his right, there was nothing. His blood had coated her pants, seeping into it like paint to a canvas. It was so grisly that even a part of his bone was sticking out. 

In between screaming and frantically trying to stop the bleeding, the minutes and hours carrying Higgs to a doctor blurred. By the time they had done anything to help Higgs and came to report to Gene his prognosis, most of their words went through one ear and out the other. Her face was neutral, but the tears didn’t leave her eyes for days. She didn’t speak to anyone while Higgs recovered and was delivered the bad news: with the limited technology available, there was no way the doctors could replicate a replacement leg for him, bones and all. They’d have to go the traditional route, but even then, no one had full access to those patterns. 

As Gene finished up the last details on the prosthetic leg in the present, she moved it around. Making sure all the mechanics worked and flowed. It wouldn’t be like the real thing, but it would be able to read Higgs’s nerve patterns. Over time he could train the robotic limb to move flawlessly. 

It took her two days on foot to get to the doctor’s residence near one of the communities, and she carried the leg in an old porter pack Higgs had gifted to her after they settled in the North. When she arrived in his room, Higgs’s eyes quickly went to Gene and his face lit up. 

“Hey honey,” He said quietly as Gene’s lip quivered, trying to suppress herself from crying as she ventured over and embraced the upper half of his body. Higgs chuckled tiredly, returning the hug as he pats her back a few times. 

“You feeling any better?” Gene asked as Higgs gave a shrug. He looked down at his remaining leg and the patched-up stub. He swallowed gravely, still trying to come to terms with what happened. Gene could see Higgs was trying to work things out. How he got from point A to point B in all the mess. 

“I feel like a lizard without its tail but I’ll be okay,” Higgs said suddenly, looking back up at Gene. There was a sincerity in his eyes that reassured Gene that he would be alright. Mentally at least, he’d get through it. That didn’t stop the guilt in her gut from forming. There were a lot of what-ifs that ran through Gene’s mind since the incident. 

Higgs didn’t have to say anything, for he knew her well enough to know when Gene thought something was her fault. He reached a hand up, cupping her cheek as his thumb stroked over her face, wiping away a few stray tears that fell from her eyes. 

“Really, Gene. I’m going to be fine.” He reassured her as he smiled. “Hey, better my leg gets blown up than all of you. There’s no way I could have survived that versus this bullshit.” 

The laugh that escaped him got Gene to perk up a little. She grinned, snorting a bit before remembering why she came to visit. 

“I have something for you. I was gonna wait until I could take you home, but I think the sooner you get it the better.” Gene said as Higgs’s curiosity piqued. He tilted his head as Gene took the porter pack off, and grabbed the robotic limb. Higgs’s eyes slowly began to widen as it emerged from the pack, his mouth gaping as Gene presented the limb. It was all black, save for the golden bits where ligaments should have been. 

“You like it?” Gene asked as Higgs nodded quick, his mouth forming into a grin after the sensationalism died down. 

“I don’t fucking believe it. Did you make this?” He asked, looking up at her as Gene nodded, smiling proudly as she watched Higgs examining the prosthetic. He played around with it before attaching the piece to the stump that was his leg, latching the wirings and such to his flesh. It was an old school model, meaning Higgs had to stick several needles into his leg in order for the nerves of his body to stimulate the mechanics. 

Higgs winced from time to time as Gene helped him with that part, but once settled, Higgs let out a deep breath and leaned up in the bed, shifting his weight to the leg he had left before looking down at his new limb. 

“Moment of truth,” Higgs said to Gene as he concentrated hard, Gene watching nervously to see if the leg would move if Higgs willed it too. About a minute passed, and Gene furrowed her brows. 

“Shit, I must’ve fucked up the mechanics–”

“Wait for it,” Higgs said as Gene looked at him in defeat. 

“Higgs I don’t think–”

“Gene, don’t doubt your work.” Higgs said with a wink, concentrating again. She didn’t have much of a choice to be cynical, not when Higgs was determined. 

By some miracle, the mechanical toes began to move as Higgs let out a celebratory holler. Gene jumped up and down a few times, letting out a few proud hoots of her own before engulfing Higgs’s upper body into her arms. He laughed against her skin, peppering with kisses when he could as he made the limb repeat the same actions. 

Between their laughter and affectionate pats, they ended up kissing each other longingly. Their mouths finding home on each other’s lips. The two were so caught up in their passions that Gene and Higgs ignored the doctors, trying to get their attention. Nothing mattered but the two of them.


	25. Haircut (Fragile & Higgs)

**anonymous asked:**

**♧ : Your muse playing with their hair w/ fragile &higgs**

“Woman, the hell you think you’re doin’?” Higgs asked, turning his head as he caught Fragile fiddling around with some strands of his hair. He smirked followed by a chuckle that got his business partner somewhat flustered. Higgs could have sworn he heard a growl escape her mouth as she messed around with the strands again. Higgs tried to move out of the way, finding the action now more annoying than cute before Fragile held him in place. 

“Do you have any idea how many split ends you have?” Fragile questioned as Higgs snorted, trying not to let the fact Fragile holding him down by the shoulders frightened him as he swallowed. 

“Like you’re one to talk about beauty tips missy.” Higgs said, his tone sarcastic as Fragile stopped her actions and glared at him. He visibly jumped a bit before throwing his hands up in surrender. 

“Time out. Time out. I’m sorry.” He said sincerely, giving a small laugh. There was always something about Fragile’s glare that unnerved him. Higgs sighed in defeat, crossing his arms and ignoring the paperwork he was currently trying to finish up.

“Alright’ what’s this about?” Higgs asked playfully as Fragile sighed, gesturing at his hair. 

“Look, I don’t care how you personally groom yourself, but at the rate you’re going, this could be a hazard if you have to go out in the field. The strands could get caught in the porter uniform then when the hood comes up because of Timefall, it could rip a lot of hair from your scalp.” Fragile said, making her point as Higgs made a bit of face imagining that. 

“You make a fair point. Don’t suppose you have any suggestions?” He asked as Fragile nodded. 

“Trim your hair.”

“Fuck.”

“What?” 

Higgs growled in the back of his throat, rubbing the side of his neck as he embarrassingly shrugged and looked down at the paperwork. He didn’t want to make eye contact with Fragile at this confession. 

“I never trimmed my hair before.” He said almost begrudgingly. “Others have done it for me. I never learned.”

“Oh.” Fragile said, feeling she might have put the spotlight on Higgs a bit much. It was common that porters knew how to upkeep themselves especially their hair. None of them exactly had time to get a barber or what have you to shave or take care of other pamperings. 

“Would you be opposed to me helping you with that?” Fragile offered. It was the least she could do. Higgs looked mildly shocked as he nodded. 

“Uh yeah, sure, I guess.” He stammered a bit as Fragile got up, gesturing for him to do the same and follow her. Eventually, they made their way to the office, and after digging through some personal belongings in her desk, Fragile took out some scissors and some rubber bands. 

Higgs couldn’t help but snort as he made himself comfortable in one of the chairs nearby, then felt Fragile playing around with his hair again. It was strange being touched in this way, but it wasn’t unwelcomed. Higgs rather enjoyed this, despite never admitting it aloud to anyone. 

“Something tells me you’re a little too excited.” Higgs said as a matter of fact as Fragile began braiding some strands so it would be easier to make the necessary cuts. She chuckled quietly at his remark. 

“Maybe its because you won’t look like an Italian mobster anymore with the greasy hair. You know, from those old movies.” Fragile said jokingly as Higgs laughed. 

“Maybe I want to emulate them.” 

“Please, you could do so much better. Your hair is nice, Higgs. If you tend to it like you do your job, I bet people would treat you differently.”

Higgs smirked a little, watching as some long strands began to fall before his eyes as Fragile started to cut. “That’s pretty superficial coming from you.” 

“Can you ever take a compliment?” Fragile said with a laugh as Higgs boyishly smiled, giving a small grin. 

“No, not really no.” 

“Whatever.” 

They remained silent throughout the ordeal, occasionally bantering but when all was said and done, Higgs was surprised at how safe he felt with Fragile doing this for him. It took a lot of suppressing on his end to not vocalize how good it felt to have her fingers run through his scalp when it was all over, his touch starvation being tamed for the briefest of moments. 


	26. Practice (Higgs & Gene-Sky of Atoms)

**argetlam007 asked:**

**Hey Rhi, can I request "You're playing mind games with me" with Higgs &Gene? 🥰**

“Higgs, I don’t think this is a good idea.” Gene sighed as Higgs smirked, backing up away from her. The two were at a gravel field, nearby a large body of water that once was a void out crater. The giant hole in the earth, since filled with the rainwater, creating a lake. There were patches of grass breaking free through the cracks and crevices of the rocks below Gene’s feet, trying to reach up for the sky and soak in the sun. 

Higgs’s feet gently dragged through the rubble before he stopped, his smugness ever-present as Gene shot him a glare. 

“Relax, will you? Look, with Homo Demens chasing us down, and me being the ex-leader, I know how they fight and darlin’ they fight dirty. Sparing is the only solution I can think of so that you’re up to speed, otherwise without me, you don’t stand a hell of a chance.” Higgs said as a matter of fact, his tone teetering on the edge of teasing as Gene shook her head. 

“I thought I did just fine the last time we bumped into them.”

“Darlin’, I seem to be under the impression that had it not been for me playing them like a fiddle, you’d be deep-sixed. C’mon. You can’t be that chicken to spar with me, right?” Higgs said, gesturing out with his arms, baiting her. They had known each other for over a year, and Higgs had learned what got under Gene’s skin quite fast: underestimating her abilities, and calling her a coward were two of many Higgs had cataloged over time. 

“Fine, but I can’t help but feel you just want an excuse to beat the crud out of me.” Gene hollered as she got into a defensive stance, one that she learned in self-defense training through her employer Brisk HARPY. Higgs let out a laugh. 

“Nah, maybe slap you around a little bit but never the alternative,” Higgs said with a sigh, chuckling a bit as he could Gene’s face scrunch at his comment. He smiled big before winking at her, disappearing and using his DOOMs to teleport. 

Higgs didn’t have a lot of juice left since his connection with Amelie had been severed, but he had enough to pull stunts like this. Deeter, the second in command of Homo Demens, who now taken Higgs’s place after being defeated by Sam, had similar abilities. Given how predatory Deeter’s behavior was towards Gene, Higgs was that much more adamant about her learning how to deal with him. Now that Deeter had no one to yank his leash, the man could claim whoever and do whatever he pleased with them. Higgs didn’t want Gene suffering a fate like that. If he had to get the point across aggressively, better now than left helpless with the alternative. 

“Higgs god damn it!” Gene exclaimed, feeling his hand smack her upside the head before he disappeared again. Gene could hear him chuckling, his voice echoing in the atmosphere before he popped up and shoved Gene, followed by swiftly giving her a punch to the upper chest, causing her to cough. 

“Think on your feet or you’ll never get me,” Higgs said as Gene growled, tensing up as she gained her composure and glanced about her surroundings. 

“You’re playing mind games with me!” Gene hollered out in the air and quickly lost balance as Higgs snuck up behind and kicked her back, causing Gene to topple forward before catching herself at the last second. Gene quickly turned around, her left arm reaching up to block Higgs from hitting her. He looked proud for a brief moment before attempting to kick. Gene managed to block him again, but he had the upper hand, guiding her exactly where he wanted her to be. 

“It’s not mind games hon, this is real life and not that stupid mediocre shit you learned at Brisk HARPY.” Higgs teased, and before Gene could clock Higgs in the face, he disappeared. 

“Fuck!” Gene exclaimed loudly, holding her stance as she nearly jumped feeling a slight gust of wind cascade across her skin. She swallowed, already feeling beads of sweat trickling down her face. Gene could hold her own in a fight, but Higgs was starting to get the point across: if she were facing someone like him, she had to be smarter. There was only so much brawn that could get one out of a situation, and the last time Gene encountered Homo Demens, they managed to guarantee she wasted it all. 

“You’re not clear in the head,” Higgs said and before Gene had the chance to turn around, Higgs had grabbed her from behind, holding his signature gold knife to her throat as his other arm restrained Gene from around her waist. Gene froze, feeling the tip of the knife to her flesh. There was some part of her that thought Higgs was actually going to hurt her, but he didn’t. Instead, he waited, waited until her pulse died down before saying anything. 

“You’re never gonna win against any of them if you don’t listen. Think with your ears, not your head. The rest will follow through. You can do this.” He murmured near her ear. He was so close that Gene felt his breath against her neck, causing her to shudder before Higgs was gone in a flash. 

Gene growled, tensing up as she made a fist before attempting to take his advice to heart. Maybe there was a method to his madness. 

Gene stood still, trying to steady her heart rate as her pulse throbbed in her throat. She tried not to think too hard where Higgs was at but tried to listen. There was always a weird crackling sound whenever Higgs would pop up. Almost like lightning getting ready to strike. Gene waited for the noise, her ears tuned into the environment. One snap, two snaps, three. Higgs popped up right by her side, his hand reaching out to grab her by the neck. Gene twisted her body, and her fist collided with his nose. The impact was so harsh that Higgs stumbled backward and fell. There was a loud thud as he crashed against the gravel, hands going up to his face while wincing. 

“Oh shit.” Gene whispered, her eyes widening as she came to Higgs’s side, crouching down as he removed his hands from his nose. He was bleeding pretty bad, tongue darting out to lick at the wound as he chuckled. 

“You throttled my ass, time out.” Higgs said as he gestured a T with his hands causing Gene to laugh a little despite making a face at the damage. 

“I didn’t break your nose did I?” Given how purple it looked, Gene wouldn’t have been surprised. Higgs snorted, tensing as he felt the pain throbbing in his face. 

“Nah, don’t think so. M’seeing stars though. I haven’t had that happen in a while.” Higgs said, blinking a few times. 

“You finally wised up and listened to me, good job.” He said, giving her a playful thumbs up as Gene smiled, feeling proud of herself. That feeling went away however as Higgs smirked, his blue eyes side-eyeing her like a predatory shark looking at the surface of the water at a seal, and before Gene’s eyes had time to widen, before she could sprint, Higgs lurched up and grabbed a hold of her, throwing Gene down and pinning her to the gravel. 

“God fucking damn it!” Gene shouted, but though frustrated, she started cackling as soon as Higgs began to laugh. “Should have known–should have known you were gonna do something like this,” Gene said in between breaths, feeling more of Higgs’s weight on her as he shrugged, feigning innocence the entire time. 

“Of course. I told you, Homo Demens fight dirty and I’m no exception to the rule.” Higgs said as a matter of fact. 

“I thought you were gonna go a little easy on me,” Gene said in her defense. 

“You’re not really bright, are you?” Higgs teased as Gene stuck her tongue out at him. Higgs mimicked her out of spite, though he chuckled soon after. 

After their laughter died down, Gene realized how extremely close Higgs was to her. His breath ghosted across her face. She could smell his blood, almost taste the sweat dripping down his forehead across his tattoos and felt his eyes roaming over her face. Gene’s pulse began to spike, swallowing nervously as Higgs glanced between her lips and eyes. His features softened, appearing more laid back as his nose brushed against hers while he tried to adjust. That seemed to snap him out of his trance. 

Blinking a few times, Higgs got off of Gene and offered her a hand. She took it as he allowed her back up. There was an awkward silence between the two as they debated on what to say. 

“You want to keep going?” Higgs asked, clearing his throat as Gene shrugged. 

“Only if you can stand getting decked in the nose once more.” 

“Bet?” Higgs smirked, and then rose to his feet. He was backing up much like before and in a flash, he was gone as Gene quickly rose up and attempted to find him again. While Higgs was venturing in and out of time, his body transcending different levels of existence, he had a hard time keeping his focus. As he snuck behind Gene once more, Higgs wanted nothing more than to just embrace her, but he stuck to what he was good at; teaching her his ways. 


	27. Fragile (Sam & Fragile)

**anonymous asked:**

**♔ : Finding your muse wearing their clothes + SamxFragile**

“Hm?” Sam paused, stopping himself from entering his private quarters in full when he noticed Fragile was there, looking at herself in the mirror above the sink. She moved around, flexing from time to time as she got a look at herself in Sam’s clothes, the casual clothing that was courtesy of Bridges for being part of the team. 

Sam couldn’t help but quirk a smile, observing how she was checking herself out. There was an air of confidence in the woman that Sam hadn’t seen before. Even with her Timefall exposed body, and all the wrinkles and cracks that littered every inch but her face, Sam thought her beautiful. Confidence in a woman was a trait he liked, though he’d never admit it to Fragile or anyone else. Best to keep that sort of thing to oneself. 

As much as Sam was enjoying the spectacle before him, he didn’t want to oogle her. He gently knocked on the wall, getting a sharp gasp to escape from Fragile’s mouth as she turned and looked at Sam in shock. Very much her expression was akin to a child getting caught doing something they weren't supposed to. 

“Sam I--”

“Save it. You look good in it.” Sam admitted, giving an approving nod as he ventured into the room, putting down his porter gear onto the bed. He’d sort through the mess later, not wanting to deal with it after having a long delivery route. 

“How long were you standing there?” Fragile asked, her eyes drifting down to her feet as Sam made a noise and shrugged, taking off his porter pack now. 

“Long enough to see you were happy.” He said casually as Fragile’s eyes met up with his. Needless to say, she still looked rather embarrassed. Sam blinked a few times then fixated his gaze on his belongings; feeling he was putting Fragile in the spotlight for too long. 

Fragile sighed, moving along and sitting near the edge of the bed. She made sure to keep her distance, not wanting to startle Sam nor trigger his phobia. 

“I miss showing off my skin.” Fragile admitted, causing Sam to tune in while he was getting the rest of his uniform off, revealing his normal clothing underneath, matching the set Fragile was wearing. 

“In the suit I normally wear, I feel like I can’t breathe in it. I know it's built to help me trap more antioxidants so the Timefall is kept at bay, but--this is freeing.” 

“I think you should do whatever makes you happy. Life, time--is short as it is. No point in holding off the inevitable if you’re gonna deny yourself the little things.” 

“Sage advice from a porter such as yourself.” Fragile smirked as Sam mimicked her gesture. 

“Thanks.” It would be all he’d reply with, however, Sam felt like taking a small leap of faith this time around. He hadn’t seen Fragile in a long time, and his thoughts as of late had been on her. 

“For what its worth, you look beautiful. Wrinkles and all.” Sam admitted, causing Fragile’s pale face to tinge with a slight pink as she smiled. It was generously sincere. 

“Thanks. You’re probably the first to say such a thing.” 

“Personality that matters more, not the body,” Sam said, earning a nod from Fragile. She was having a hard time however allowing herself to feel that, be proud of who she was, and not her appearance. 

Fragile was never one to care for looks, not even growing up. She was never overtly feminine if anything feeling somewhere in the middle. But since the event with Higgs and what he had done to her, Fragile found herself overtime becoming more self-conscious about her body. She didn’t tell Sam, but there were many times where she cried herself to sleep after what happened. Even to this day, there were times where she couldn’t keep up with the charade and had to break down. 

“You’re crying?” Sam gestured, his face filled with concern as Fragile wiped away at her eyes, giving a shrug. 

“Its the chiral matter. I don’t think the room is circulated well enough.”

“Bullshit.” 

Fragile turned and suddenly found herself gazing at Sam’s eyes. He was an inch from her. There was a nervousness in his features that made Fragile observe him carefully, fearing for the fellow porter.

“Sam?” Fragile breathed out right before he pressed his lips to hers. The kiss was quick but enough to get Sam’s point across. That no matter how she looked, Fragile was always worthwhile in his eyes. 


	28. Lunch Break (Fragile & Higgs)

**anonymous asked:**

**Higgs and Fragile ❝ my family was never the touchy-feely type. ❞**

“Seems you and your daddy were awfully close.” Higgs said as Fragile nodded. The two were very much enjoying a break from work, eating lunch together and conversing in the office of Fragile Express and having coffee. Fragile sipped from her cup slowly, knowing that nowadays, the beverage was quite a rare commodity. She wanted to enjoy the crisp aromas and textures in full, knowing that she’d have to go back to energy drinks while eagerly awaiting next month when Higgs and her could afford more coffee beans. 

“Well, after my mother passed, I was all my father had left of her. He went out of his way to love me to the fullest and teach me what it means to be productive. I was quite lucky. I know not everyone has that privilege.” Fragile said in earnest, putting her cup down as she watched Higgs scarfing down a sandwich. 

Fragile never brought it up, but every time she observed Higgs eating, he would always go fast not bothering to savor the moment. At first, she attributed it to him being a workaholic, but he had his little quirks that suggested otherwise; that it was a defense mechanism of sorts. 

“I don’t think you ever mentioned your family,” Fragile said, curiosity stroking her mind as Higgs looked up and swallowed his meal. He shrugged, rather indifferent to the question. 

“There’s not much to say. My family was never the touchy-feely type.” Higgs smirked, trying to play things cool. This was obviously a subject that he wasn’t overly comfortable with, but some part of him knew that he was playing quid pro quo with Fragile in regards to finding out more about her. It was only fair he give off bits of information too. 

“You lived with your uncle right?” Fragile asked, recalling it was something that Higgs slipped into a discussion earlier on. He nodded, chugging most of his coffee in one swallow, causing Fragile’s eyes to widen slightly before shaking her head. 

“Might want to go easy on that,” Fragile said with a light laugh. “We don’t have much left.” 

“Sorry, guess old habits die hard,” Higgs said with a smile, then wiped his mouth. “When I was living with my uncle–daddy as I called him, he was a paranoid bastard. You know, one of them prepper folk’. He literally would count how many grains of rice we’d get per day. If he even thought I took more than my share of anything, provisions or what have you, I’d get my ass throttled.” 

Higgs let out a weak laugh, his expression going from optimistic to morose. Fragile furrowed her brows, her eyes gazing over him as she could see his body visibly tense up. Higgs was looking down at the table, his eyes fixated on the handle of the mug he had been drinking out of upon sitting it down. He gently tapped it from time to time, the little action keeping his mind preoccupied so he didn’t get lost in the trove of horrid memories he had of his youth. 

“We can change the subject if you’re bothered.” Fragile said wholeheartedly, getting Higgs to look up at her. He nodded, a sincere smile crossed his face as his eyes looked rather regretful. 

“Thank you.” He said quietly, then took in a deep breath as he gestured at one of the sandwiches Fragile had leftover. 

“You gonna eat that?” He asked playfully as Fragile shook her head, smiling at him as she handed over the food. This time, Fragile noticed how Higgs wasn’t eating as quick. It made her hopeful that maybe Higgs was starting to feel safe again in his life. 


	29. Sleep (Sam & Mama)

**kkirklands said:**   
**Hi this may be random but can you please do one with Sam and Mama from Death Stranding? "(sleep) - for your muse to fall asleep on mine" There's not enough soft content between these two aaaa**

It was late at night when Sam arrived at Mama’s residence. By the time he went inside the lab, most of the lights were off along with the machinery. The only thing that made a peep on the occasion was the baby BT. Judging from the odradek, the infant was somewhere on the ceiling, cooing to itself. By now with all his visits, the poor creature was used to Sam coming in. Even little Lou was more aware of the being now, her small eyes glancing up from the pod to where the BT should have been. It always amazed Sam how in tune with the world Lou was. He couldn’t help but wonder if she would remember any of her time with him once she was old enough to come out. That was still a goal of his, having grown attached to the little one over the journey West. 

Sam sighed, putting his packages down nearby the entryway and noticed that Mama was sleeping on a large mattress in the middle of the lab. He wondered how long she had the thing, for even in the dark he could see it had been through hell and back. Speaking of bed, he was finding himself growing tired by the minute. The stress of the recent trip made his eyes feel heavy as he found himself trying to gravitate towards a place to sleep.

Mama didn’t have too much company these days, and Sam was quick to find out that there was no spare place he could properly rest. He could sleep porter style as some folks called it, sitting down and propping his back against the wall, but he was too achy for it. An epiphany came across his mind as he swallowed nervously. The mattress was big enough for two--no, three people if one knew how to conform to a Tetris shape. Sam closed and unclosed his fists a few times, biting his bottom lip before he decided to take the risk. He climbed into the bed making sure that Mama didn’t wake up. Sam didn’t bother to take any of the blankets, not wanting to disturb her further. It was already going to be awkward enough explaining to her why he was with her like this. His brain was scrambling to find the right words, hoping she would forgive him for the trespass. 

Sam didn’t expect Mama to move around so much after he got settled. His eyes widening as he found the woman wake up, looking directly into his eyes. Mama didn’t say a word but found comfort on Sam’s chest, curling herself into the side of his body as he froze. Sam wondered if she had been consciously aware of what was going on, or if it was some form of sleepwalking. Either way, he could feel his heart beating rapidly under his skin. 

Sam hadn’t been this close to anyone since his wife passed. His phobia nor the pain of that loss, wouldn’t allow him to connect with someone in this way, but with Mama there was something peaceful about her presence to where Sam didn’t feel the need to be frightened. He couldn’t help but turn his head, his nose close to her hair as he inhaled her scent. Mama smelled of oil and something sweet. He couldn’t place a finger on it, but it was pleasant. 

As darkness began to overtake his eyes as he drifted off to sleep, Lou in her pod by the mattress making sleeping noises, Sam couldn’t help but dream of a normal life. He couldn’t help but wonder, had things gone differently, maybe he could have shared that with Mama.


	30. Spar (Higgs & Gene-Sky of Atoms)

**anonymous asked:**

**I wanna see that hot sparring session between Higgs and Gene 😍**

“You ready?” Higgs said with a deep breath as Gene nodded. The two were starting to become exhausted after sparring for a good hour. It had become a ritual between the two to strengthen one another, having started two years ago when Higgs and Gene were trekking through the wilds across America and trying to deliver the BT plague to the East Coast scientists of the UCA. Even now as they were panting, bodies shuddering from sweat and force, they both were thinking back to those days. 

“Go!” Gene shouted after Higgs and she resumed their neutral stances before entering combat once again. As Gene flew towards Higgs, arms outstretched and ready to claw out his throat she couldn’t help but remember when Higgs first spared with her out in the gravel field by the lake long ago. The way he breathed against her ear after sneaking up behind, toying with her but also giving words of wisdom during the fight distracted Gene in the present as Higgs was able to dodge her onslaught and countered.

“Getting a little rusty there darlin’?” Higgs taunted, grabbing Gene’s left arm and twisting it, pinning the limb behind her back as she let out a painful howl. At this point in their relationship, they were used to pushing each other over the limit. Sometimes it got out of hand, but they had an understanding that in order to survive in this new world they claimed their own, they needed to be ready for anything unlike back in America. 

“You know--you were never good at guarding your left.” Gene said sarcastically between whimpers, managing to spin her body around, breaking out of Higgs’s hold. Gene punched under Higgs’s chin with her free hand and used the other to slam his chest. Higgs stumbled backward from the attack, reeling from the hit as he began to swing blindly and growled trying to tackle Gene. His anger had gotten the better of him. It was still a weakness Higgs was trying to overcome so he could have the upper hand in a fight. Higgs had come to acknowledge he wasn’t the best fighter. Gene had managed to knock him out plenty of times during their practices. He was improving though ever since he lost the fight with Sam Bridges. There was still more work to be done, however. 

While Higgs and Gene countered and blocked each other's advances, he couldn’t help but remember a time when they were journeying East years ago how Gene and he drunkenly got into a spar while they made camp. Gene having picked up on Higgs’s bad habit of raiding other people’s campgrounds to get liquor and cigarettes. 

The laughter, the idiocy of it all, how Gene punched the palm of his hand and fell against his chest as they started singing obnoxiously while looking up at the stars, it filled Higgs with a deep warmth that radiated from where she punched him. It wasn’t the pain that got under his skin, but the need to be close. That need to be near and to have Gene however possible. It motivated him just as much as it motivated her in this sparring match. 

Gene managed to trip Higgs by collapsing his legs, pinning herself on top of him as he grappled to break free. They kept on switching back and forth for some time, growing frustrated with one another by the minute. The two were both stubborn in their own way, and both of them had a reputation for wanting to win no matter the cost. It was only when Higgs landed on top of Gene, using his weight to hold her down while his right hand went to her throat, pushing her head back into the floor that they both stilled. 

Their breathing became shallow as Higgs glared down towards Gene, tilting his head a little to the side as he smirked. 

“Give up?” His voice was raspy as Gene groaned against his hand, causing Higgs to let up on the pressure he was putting on her neck, not wanting to truly hurt her. Gene gave a nod, visibly flustered as Higgs watched her chest and rise and fall. 

“You fight like a bitch.” Gene said harsh to which Higgs chuckled darkly. 

“Takes one to know one honey.” He retorted then sighed in relief. His thumb around her neck moving up so he could brush the rough pad of his finger against her bottom lip, hand now cradling her face. 

“So, what do I get out of this hm?” Higgs teased, and before he could lower his mouth to hers, claiming a kiss, Higgs’s world was flipped as Gene managed to use her legs to sweep out of his grasp. She ended up on top of him, and as Higgs let out a pissed growl having been sidetracked, Gene blocked his arms by grabbing onto his wrists as Higgs arched his upper body up to meet her. 

“Stop it,” Higgs warned gruffly as Gene shook her head. 

“Make me.”

Between both their ferocities, the snarls, and the competitiveness of the situation, Higgs and Gene froze looking at each other. Their warm breaths ghosting over each others faces before Gene was the first to give in. She let go of Higgs’s arms and wrapped her hands over his shoulders pulling him into a fervent kiss. Higgs gasped into her mouth as their tongues collided against one another and he allowed himself to fall back with Gene on top of him, letting her ravage his lips while his hands teased and palmed at her back and behind. 

Despite feeling euphoric, hyped up from the adrenaline of their fight giving way to passion, Higgs was still feeling he needed to win. Taking advantage of Gene getting lost in herself, he managed to lift Gene up and pulled her body underneath him gently. His lips left her mouth, claiming her throat and sucking harsh, earning pleased moans from Gene as her eyes closed. 

Their memories before their relationship, the tension they felt before getting together rummaged through her minds as they soon forgot about the match and only cared about satisfying the other. 


	31. Mutuality (Fragile & Gene-Sky of Atoms)

**anonymous asked:**

**massaging / gene and fragile (just giving a bit of a spotlight to them too, platonic or whatever you wish**

There weren’t many circumstances where porters could pamper themselves. The few opportunities present were more or less not worth it in the grand scheme of things due to lack of time and trust in others. Fragile and Gene however found a way around this dilemma and were taking turns rubbing out the knots and sore muscles in each other’s backs while taking a break on route. 

Given that they were the only two women so far on the team between Fragile Express and Pharaoh Hounds, they naturally gravitated towards each other. Both of them didn’t mind working alongside men. Most got along quite well with the two women, but there were those little nuances that guys didn’t seem to have the language for that Gene and Fragile had understood in each other.

As Gene finished up getting the pulled muscle in Fragile’s lower back to soothe over, causing the woman to let out a content sigh, Fragile turned her head over her shoulder to look at Gene before reaching a hand behind to grab her. 

“I think we’re good for now. It’s your turn.” Fragile said as Gene nodded and the two switched positions. Gene was in front of Fragile, back turned to her. Gene had to take a moment to unzip the top half of her porter uniform, revealing the black tank top underneath she wore often. She pulled the tank top up until the material was scrunched underneath her breasts so Fragile could get access to her skin. 

“I don’t know about you, but that last package we delivered nearly broke my spine. I’m gonna be hunched like an old geezer before I hit my forties at the rate I’m going.” Gene said with a laugh as Fragile chuckled, her fingertips going over Gene’s spine before finding flesh that was tough and started to massage it out. 

“You did really well despite it. I think you’re the first porter that hasn’t complained about this particular client’s large items.” Fragile said as a matter of fact as Gene was puzzled. 

“Really?”

“Hm-hm.” Fragile nodded, moving her hands up to Gene’s shoulders as she rubbed small circles into her flesh. Gene let out a slight hiss, feeling one of her muscles pulsate uncomfortably. 

“You alright?” Fragile asked, a concern expressed in her tone as she lifts her hands up from Gene momentarily just in case she was applying too much pressure. Gene gave a nod and gestured with her right hand to continue which Fragile obliged. 

“I meant to ask you during the trip, but how are negotiations with Bridges?” Gene asked curiously as Fragile hummed in thought while continuing her ministrations. 

“Higgs is taking care of most of it. You’d have to ask him more about the specifics.” 

“Kind of hard too,” Gene said with a slight smirk as Fragile quirked a brow. 

“Why is that?” Fragile asked curiously as Gene sighed, rubbing the beads of sweat from her forehead and neck while Fragile’s hands traveled down to her midback. 

“I get the impression Higgs doesn’t like me much,” Gene said as Fragile tried to stifle a laugh. Regardless of her intent, it still came out causing Gene to nearly turn around in full as Fragile gently guided Gene back to her resting position so she could continue getting the massage. 

“I think you’re reading too much into it,” Fragile said as Gene silently tried to decipher what her boss was attempting to spell out. Fragile continued. 

“He speaks highly of you. Higgs, as charismatic as he can be, has a difficult time expressing himself to others. Especially those he likes. It took a while before he was comfortable with me when we first began the merger. He’s been through a lot.”

“So what you’re saying is that he’s shy?” Gene asked as Fragile shrugged, nodding from time to time as her movements against Gene’s back began to pick up in speed. 

“More or less. Speaking as your boss, it’s not my place to say, but speaking as your delivery partner and colleague, he doesn’t shut up about you.” Fragile said with a smile as Gene found herself wanting to cackle. It was hard to believe given how Higgs treated her in general back at the delivery terminal. Sometimes he was cold, barely acknowledging Gene’s presence and most times Gene tried to speak up and make small talk during breaks, Higgs made excuses to avoid it. 

“You’re bullshitting me.”

“I have no desire to lie to you,” Fragile said honestly as Gene and her went into a complimentary silence while Fragile continued to rub and roll her fingers over Gene’s taut skin. This gave both the women some time to contemplate things. For Fragile, it was what new orders everyone was going to take and for Gene, she was looking forward to not eating ration packs for a good week during her break from the job while she recovered from this mission. 

“Fragile?”

“Yeah?”

“My back is doing better. We can stop.” Gene said after a while. Fragile stopped her actions and gave Gene some space so she could get her uniform back on in full. Once that was done, the two women got up, stretching their arms and legs before bracing themselves to go back on the road. 

Gene adjusted the straps on her porter pack, making sure that the small boxes of cargo she was carrying back to the terminal were scrunched up carefully against her. 

“Do you want my advice on something?” Fragile asked as Gene turned her attention towards her boss, her brows furrowed out of curiosity as she shrugged.

“Sure,” Gene said with a nod.

“Higgs, his favorite pizza, get it and invite him to lunch one of these days. That should break the ice.” Fragile smiled, giving Gene a wink as Gene returned the expression, her face flushing a little as she followed Fragile’s side while making their way back home.


	32. Safe House (Higgs & Gene-Sky of Atoms)

**anonymous asked:**

**Person A secretly waiting outside the door to listen to Person B sing in the shower w/ gene & higgs**

During their journey to the East Coast to deliver the BT Plague sample, it wasn’t common for Gene and Higgs to use any established safe houses for camp and rest. Mostly, it was due to the fact Higgs was an ex-terrorist and Gene suggested they don’t bother possibly tipping off the systems especially if she couldn’t hack the private quarter's security system to allow them both to enter. There were those few exceptions where the two caved and needed to shower and have someplace proper to shield them from the elements, this situation being one of them. 

The subterranean safe house Gene and Higgs took refuge in belonged to a porter industry called Hermes Flight. They were a relatively new porter business that started to pop up in the midwest but hadn’t fully gotten their feet off the ground. Gene had proven that when she was able to scramble the codes, making it so her Brisk HARPY pass allowed her entry and shut down the security cameras so Higgs wouldn’t be picked up. 

While Gene was in the small living room area, reading her mail and news reports on her cuff link, she could hear the shower in the other room being used. Gene paid no mind to it, knowing Higgs had been complaining about taking a shower for days. It wasn’t until she heard his voice break through the air a few times did she pay attention. 

Higgs hadn’t been feeling well the last couple of days. Gene chalked it up to him catching a cold regardless of Higgs’s protests. Concern overtook Gene as she got up, turning her cufflink off, and followed the sound of Higgs’s voice. As Gene got closer to the bedroom area where the shower was located, she realized Higgs wasn’t in distress. No, far from it. His voice carried a soothing melody, a richness to his vocals that was seldom shown. Higgs was singing, and like a sailor being pulled in by the cryptic Sirens, Gene found herself slowly inching further into the room to get a better listen. 

“So better pack your bags and run. Send it to oblivion, where you don't look like anyone that anyone would care about. And do what you do till it buries you.”

Gene felt a twinge of guilt creep up in her stomach, feeling like she was being a peeping tom regardless of the fact she merely wanted to hear Higgs finish the song. She swallowed nervously as she approached the shower, Higgs’s body shielded for the most part. He was like a blurred piece of glass as Gene watched his shape move about through the water. Her ears were hooked onto his voice. Gene swallowed nervously, keeping her movement still as the words fell from his lips and the steaming water continued to run over his skin. 

“And isn't it enough for you. Isn't it enough? Isn't it enough for you? Isn't it enough? For you.” 

It didn’t matter how many times Higgs had been dismissive of himself, Gene knew he was a great singer. If life had been more kind to him, she had a strong feeling he could have done something with that talent. It wasn’t meant to be, but Gene very much wanted to be a part of the audience. Her mind drifted into a daydream of sorts, the lyrics Higgs was pouring from his chest painting a picture of something morose and euphoric at the same time, like leaving a broken place and being free of it. 

Gene was so caught up in imagining the story behind the words that she didn’t notice Higgs poking his head out of the shower, staring at her as the water continued to collapse against his body. 

“You need something darlin’? It’s not polite to stare. Next time pay me if you want a show.” Higgs said, his voice sounding stern as Gene blinked a few times and shook her head. Gene was quick to get out of there, cursing under her breath. As much as Higgs wanted to make a much harsh retort, even call Gene out on checking him out, he refrained from doing so. 

Higgs watched Gene leave before he closed the door to the shower and sighed deeply, his head bowing underneath the warm water as the droplets soothed his scalp. He didn’t know how long she had been standing there, but Higgs couldn’t help but smile despite feeling embarrassed when he realized Gene had been enraptured by his voice. He could tell by the look in her eyes, and deep down he yearned to see that again. 


	33. Falling Books (Heartman & Sam)

**anonymous asked:**

**Sam and Heartman "it sounded better in my head"**

Since Sam severed his ties with the UCA and being a part of the chiral network, he managed to find a way to keep up his job being a porter after Louise had gotten older. Now that Sam felt like he could approach old friends, such as Fragile and the like again, he left Louise in their care while he took care of delivering goods to those that had once been close to him. Provided they keep their mouths shut to the UCA and Diehardman. 

Over time, Sam had gotten more acquainted with Heartman and did most of his delivery runs for the scientist. Heartman paid generously and next to Fragile, Louise seemed to love him; seeing the man as an uncle of sorts. Sam also had another job when it came to Heartman, helping the poor guy out getting things and repairing parts of his humble abode when his body couldn’t stay afloat. The sad truth of the matter was Heartman didn’t have much time left in this world. His heart condition was progressing even further, causing more strain on his body overall and he couldn’t keep up with his own place cause of it. Sam took it upon himself to assist when he could, knowing what it was like a long time ago to be that vulnerable. 

“Um, Sam this is going to be sort of odd but I’m wondering if you can assist me.” Heartman stated as Sam had been adjusting the straps on his new porter gear, a present from Heartman, adding a cargo box onto his pack before he looked up with a curious expression. 

“What do you need?” Sam asked. “I’ll get it for you.” 

“No, I want to do it myself but I need your help,” Heartman said, and for once since they had known each other, Sam was taken aback by how harsh Heartman had sounded. He decided not to protest against Heartman, giving a nod so Heartman could proceed. Sam would at the very least hear him out. Heartman furrowed his brows, realizing he came across as a jerk at that moment and shook his head.

“I apologize for my outburst. You see the fifth row of books on the shelves nearby?” Heartman asked as he gestured and Sam nodded. “I want you to lift me up so I can get one of my textbooks from back in the day.”

Sam couldn’t help but chuckle, shaking his head. “You do realize how ridiculous this sounds, right?” 

“I’m aware,” Heartman said with a laugh, seeming to lighten up a little. “Look, I appreciate everything you’ve done for me up to this point, but I want to feel like I can at least do--something on my own, in a way. Will you give me the luxury of that?” 

“I don’t know,” Sam said hesitantly as he rubbed the back of his neck. Peering up at the scientist's eyes, looking tired and downtrodden, Sam sighed and shrugged. “What the hell, I guess.”

“Grand!” Heartman gestured out with his hands and then beckoned Sam to follow. Upon traveling to the large bookcase, Sam lifted Heartman up, the scientist tried hard to balance himself as Sam took the brunt of his weight. As Heartman grew closer to getting the book, Sam lost his grip and Heartman came tumbling down. The two men’s bodies crashed against one another as several books came flying off the shelves from Heartman trying to hang onto something at the last second. 

By the time the dust settled on the situation, Heartman landed on top of Sam, his crotch near the porter's face until Sam shoved him out of the way. 

Heartman and Sam, now on their backs looking at the ceiling couldn’t help but laugh at the situation. Between the bellowing eruptions escaping their mouths, Heartman sighed in defeat, shaking his head as he blew a bit of dust from his face. 

“It sounded better in my head,” Heartman said in his defense as Sam snorted. 

“Me helping you out, or you getting blown?” 

Heartman had to hold onto his stomach as he once more started laughing, turning to his side in a fetal position as Sam looked over, smiling as he rolled his eyes. He couldn’t help but feel deeply saddened amongst the playfulness. When Heartman’s time would finally come, Sam knew he was gonna miss him very much so. He never thought he could have bonded well with someone like him. 


	34. Expense (Reader & Higgs)

**Anonymous said:**

**Hellö! Hope your while teeth situation is better. You you give us another HiggsxReader? Where the reader is really angry at him, but it takes him a moment to get just how pissed if they are? Thanks and love you! ♥️♥️💕💕💕💕💕**

“Y/N,” Higgs tried to get their attention for the sixth time today, but to no avail. Higgs was growing irritated each time he was rejected. He wanted answers, no, needed them. Ever since he had cracked a joke at Y/N’s expense, they hadn’t stepped up to the table to banter him like the two had done before. There were no wisecracks, no playful jabs, nadda. Zilch. It was as if Y/N and Higgs were strangers once again, barely knowing a thing about the other and not able to stand the presence of each other. 

Sighing deeply, Higgs rolled his eyes as he let out a puff of air. He tried to keep his composure as it became increasingly obvious that Y/N was more than beyond pissed at him. Higgs knew he could be an asshole, and admitted it in full to Y/N numerous times. It wasn’t his fault they couldn’t get with the program. Higgs knew he intended no harm, and thought Y/N was stupid for taking things seriously. However, the other part of his mind, the part that had gotten increasingly attached to Y/N over the weeks, was scared shitless that he was this close to losing someone he had formed a legitimate connection to since Amelie had tossed him in the trash. 

“You know, you can’t ignore me forever.” Higgs taunted, running towards Y/N given that they had put quite a bit of distance between themselves and Higgs. He ended up in front of Y/N, walking backward as they kept their eyes on their shoes, ignoring the fact Higgs was present in their sights. 

“C’mon, say something. It’s not my fault you’re weak-minded when it comes to jokes.” Higgs said with a snort, and unfortunately, that had been the straw that broke the camels back. Y/N’s gaze shot up, meeting Higgs’s blue eyes as he subtly jumped from the action and Y/N glared at him with such intensity, that even though Higgs towered over Y/N, he felt small.

“Let me tell you something about being weak,” Y/N said as a matter of fact, rage engulfing their tone as they pressed on. “Being weak is being a sorry no excuse of an asshole and joking about someone’s suffering at their expense. There are certain boundaries you don’t cross with people, and Higgs, you fucking crossed the line. No, you blew it all fucking up.”

“Was that supposed to be a jab at my previous life as a terrorist?” Higgs asked defensively as Y/N shrugged. They couldn’t care less at this point how he took it given how upset they had become. 

“Maybe! Who knows! Who cares anyway right? It’s like you said before if you can’t laugh about your own bullshit, what can you do?”

“Look will you just--stop for ten seconds.” Higgs pleaded as he put his hands up in front of Y/N. It didn’t do anything to dissuade them from trekking on, Y/N shoving Higgs out of the way and off to the side and walking through him. 

Trailing behind Y/N yet again, Higgs hollered. “Look I’m sorry! What the hell do you want me to do, kiss the ground you walk on?” 

“No, but saying sorry is off to a good start! Why don’t you deal with your conscience then get back to me when you learn something!” Y/N said, still refusing to turn around and face him, and still refusing to stop walking. 

Higgs knew had his powers been there, had he still been under servitude to Amelie the Extinction Entity, Higgs would have used the BTs to hold down Y/N and force them to listen. Hell, there were a lot of things he would have done to Y/N when they first met. Terrible things. As he thought long and hard about his misdeeds, Higgs could feel his anger dissipate as he closed his eyes and took in a breath to calm himself. He didn’t want to think like that anymore, didn’t want to be that asshole that almost doomed every living thing to an eternity of nothing. 

After giving Y/N some space for a few hours, Higgs finally gathered up his pride and carefully approached Y/N as they were taking a break from walking. He sat across from them, his eyes roaming over their body with furrowed brows. Y/N forced themselves to look up at Higgs, pitying him to a degree but remained neutral despite how mad they still were. 

“Hey, look--” Higgs began as he paused, trying to go over his words one more time. He had been prepping himself for a while now. “I know I upset you and I’m owning up to it and apologizing. I didn’t realize how much my joke would hurt you. I truly mean that. I thought--I don’t know. I don’t know what I was thinking at the time cept having fun with you. I went about it the wrong way.”

Y/N sighed, shaking their head almost like a parent disappointed in their child for making a terrible mistake. Higgs felt his stomach churn as he looked over Y/Ns features, swallowing nervously. 

“Higgs, I’m not as pissed but--I just can’t for the life of me understand why you’d make light of someone’s suffering. Do you have any idea what that’s like? I bet the mere concept is foreign to you given how you don’t mind trampling over others.” Y/N said, their tone teetering on the edge of interrogation as Higgs looked shocked. Almost like he had been stabbed in the chest just then as his mouth gaped open. Y/N was startled, not sure what was going on with Higgs now as he remained still like a statue before his tongue flicked over his bottom lip, snapping himself out of silence. He tensed as he quietly responded.

“I know what it's like to suffer. I just don’t wear my heart on my sleeve like you do.” Higgs said sincerely. The honesty in his voice pulling a bit at Y/N’s heart and mind, not expecting Higgs, of all people, to sound so vulnerable then. 

The dam had already broke, and Higgs figured to make up with his transgressions towards Y/N, he’d offer a piece of himself in return; despite how much it was going to hurt churning up memories he had wanted to forget. 

“When I was a boy, my daddy kept me locked away in a damn bunker. Starved me half to death if he even thought I was gonna leave him like his sister--my mother did. She betrayed the family, running off with my biological father. I’ve been beaten’ within an inch of my life before many times that you wouldn’t be able to count them all on my fingers,” Higgs said as he paused holding up his gloved hand before continuing.

“I know what it’s like to be in pain better than anyone else. I know what it’s like to consider yourself damaged goods cause of what an adult--someone you’re supposed to trust, did because they were fucked in the head.”

“Higgs,” Y/N tried to interject as he held up his hand again to gently shush Y/N from speaking. Higgs’s free hand rubbed the back of his neck as he sighed, looking anywhere else but at Y/N’s eyes for the moment while he tried to take himself back to the present and not into the dark of the old bunker he once called home. 

“You don’t have to forgive me, but can we at least go back to talking?” Higgs pleaded with Y/N, smirking a little as he wiped away at his eyes trying to hide the fact he was on the verge of tearing up from sharing that bad part of his life. 

“I miss you getting on my ass,” Higgs said with a chuckle, causing Y/N to smile despite how much they tried not to. He playfully got closer to Y/N’s, trying to make them laugh as he hummed and made silly faces, all the while his hands reached to poke at Y/N’s weak spots where he knew they were ticklish at. 

“C’mon I know you want to laugh at me. Let it out you stuck up bitch.” Higgs teased until Y/N started to crack. Their face lit up as they laughed hard, pulling Higgs into a hug soon after. Higgs froze in place, eyes widening as he cautiously wrapped an arm around Y/N’s waist; his face nuzzling the crook of their neck as he sighed in relief and closed his eyes. Higgs hadn’t lost them after all. 


	35. Nightmare (Higgs & Gene-Sky of Atoms)

****Person A can tell that Person B is having a nightmare because they’re making weird noises/motions in their sleep so Person A wakes them up and asks if they’re okay** for Higgs/Gene please**

Higgs knew Gene could be a heavy sleeper. There had been many a night on the trip back East where he bolted up thinking their camp was under attack when it was Gene just snoring and making sounds that would put an escaped gorilla to shame. The comparison made him laugh while going back to slumber on numerous occasions. Tonight, however, Gene’s sleep pattern was way off. She was moving around and making noises that had Higgs greatly concerned. 

Higgs didn’t want to wake Gene up for nothing, knowing that she valued sleep more so than the credits the UCA paid her, but he couldn’t help but observe with caution. Eventually, she tilted onto her side and whimpers came pouring from her mouth. Higgs could feel his face slightly flush, wondering now if she was having an arousal dream in which case he felt the urge to make a beeline and turn his back to her and force himself to sleep to give privacy, but he was also watching at how Gene’s arms were flailing about as if she was trying to push something off of her. 

“Shit--stop it. Stop it.” The expression behind her closed eyes as she mouthed those words triggered something in Higgs, relating to the many times as a teen when he had nightmares about his daddy hurting him. The sniffles that accompanied Gene’s pleas for help made Higgs decide he needed to take action. He was careful to lean up and gently grabbed Gene’s shoulders, giving her a slight shake. 

“Gene, c’mon wake up. Wake up!” Higgs started off gentle then worked his tone up until he could begin to see Gene’s eyes flutter even in the dark, the embers from the fire nearby illuminating some of her skin and facial features as she nearly jumped, gasping like a fish out of water in his arms before panicking. Higgs was taken aback, trying to move out of her way as Gene pummeled and punched at him. Her actions had hurt a lot, but Higgs was determined to keep her still, afraid she was going to bolt and take off into the night. He couldn’t risk losing her. 

“Gene its just me! It’s just me! Calm down, calm down. It’s okay!” Higgs wrapped his arms around her, cradling her body until she stilled. She was trembling so wildly, Higgs thought she might have been seizing up until he could feel her sobbing into his shoulder. 

“Gene?” Higgs murmured, gently patting her back and head as he adjusted his arms then pulled away so he could look at her. Higgs could see Gene’s eyes were bloodshot. Tears kept trickling down her face as she looked up at Higgs, the fear in her gaze akin to an animal accepting its fate as something predatory grabbed them in its jaws. Higgs softened his features the best he could, looking from her quivering mouth and back to her eyes a few times. 

“Gene are you okay?” Higgs asked again, shaking his head. “Gene, what happened?”

“Deeter--he--Higgs he was right there, could smell him. He killed you and I had nowhere to go.” Gene blinked a few times as Higgs began to piece everything together. He could feel his heart sink as if a rock had been attached to the organ. 

Higgs was glaring, recalling what had happened. How Gene was nearly assaulted by the new leader of Homo Demens, and how Higgs was almost too late to save her until Gene miraculously got herself out of the mess by clawing her way out. Higgs regretted many things, but not getting the chance to kill Deeter himself for what he had done to Gene, was a great one. Higgs would have given anything to resurrect the bastard so he could do it all over again for Gene’s sake. 

“He’s not going to hurt you. He’s dead. You killed that bastard. Okay?” Higgs said trying to reassure her as he tilted his head forward, his skin touching her temple as she nodded. 

“You’re strong. You don’t need anyone not even me. Its okay Gene, it’s okay.” Higgs murmured, as Gene inclined into his chest, hugging Higgs so tight he could feel his chest constrict. The way she latched onto him was something that tamed his starvation for intimacy, but Higgs would rather have had it under more positive circumstances. 

Higgs once more patted her back, his body rocking slowly as he closed his eyes, letting Gene cry into his chest. Higgs couldn’t remember the two of them ever being this close before, this vulnerable to each other. He found himself not being self-conscious of it, however. If anything, he felt protective. He just wanted her to feel safe, and to not look at him horrified like she did earlier. 

“Good girl. It’s okay. I got you. I got you.” 

When Higgs could feel that Gene’s body wasn’t shaking as bad, he was gentle as he guided her back to the ground on their sleeping mats, tilting Gene to the side as he curled up and wrapped his arms around her protectively. He was surprised when Gene tried to get as close as she could to his body, her face near his heart as Higgs rest his chin on the top of her head. Higgs looked over, grabbing his cape that was nearby the fire pit they had made as he covered them both with it. 

“Try to sleep, alright?”

Higgs could feel Gene nod against him as they both settled. As tired as he was from the long days they had since Little Knot had been ransacked by Homo Demens, Higgs forced himself to keep awake. He wouldn’t go to sleep until he knew Gene was at peace. 

“Come away with me in the night. Come away with me and I will write you a song. Come away with me on a bus. Come away where they can’t tempt us with their lies.” 

The words to an old song Higgs had heard at a colony long ago when he was young went through his mind as the lyrics spilled from his lips, trying to coax Gene into slumber. Higgs used one of his hands that had been wrapped around her waist to start carding his fingers through her hair, making a note that tomorrow when they got time on the road, he was gonna braid Gene’s wavy hair for her. Higgs also knew he needed to talk to Gene about how she had been changing since what happened with Deeter. She needed to know just how important she was to him.

“I want to walk with you on a cloudy day, in fields where the yellow grass grows knee-high, so why don’t you try to come.” Higgs could already hear Gene faintly snoring and he smiled despite his saddened features. He let out a sigh of relief, closing his eyes as he drifted off to sleep. 


	36. Confront (Fragile & Amelie)

**anonymous asked:**

**“Don’t act so innocent” Fragile VS Amelie. I don't even know how I came up with this idea but now I'm scared. 😱**

Jumping to and from the beach multiple times had taken a heavy toll on her. While Diehardman, Deadman and the others awaited Sam to make it back home, Fragile was trying to sleep off the pain her body was feeling. It was a difficult task to manage, but eventually, she fell into slumber. 

Fragile was one of those folks who didn’t like having dreams, so when everything went dark on her end, she was quite content being able to escape from everything that was going on in the real world. However, she awoke back on the beach, looking around and seeing the dreary grey skies once more. Sighing, she got up and thought that perhaps because of how weak she was, maybe she had jumped accidentally. It wasn’t until Fragile realized she was naked in full that she had the epiphany that she didn’t come here willingly, no, she was forced to. Much like she had been forced to run through Timefall long ago.

Amelie stood in front of her, about five feet or so away. There was a glare on the Extinction Entity’s usually gentle features as she sighed and approached Fragile. 

“We need to talk.” Amelie said as Fragile blinked a few times, staring at Amelie with a neutral expression. Deep down, she was scared of what was transpiring, but she knew it was best to keep a level head. 

“Then I’m all ears.” Fragile said, her tone bordering between anger and monotone as Amelie sighed, shaking her head as she looked disappointed in the woman before her. 

“I don’t understand what connection Sam and you have. I’ve been trying to wrap my mind around it. He always needed me, and ever since that moment on the beach, after Sam defeated Higgs, I couldn’t help but sense that the tide is turning in his mind on that because of you. I’m trying to understand, what you intend on doing to him.”

Fragile was silent. She thought Amelie had some audacity to treat her like a threat when Fragile knew the truth of things, courtesy of Higgs before Fragile had left him on the beach to wither and perish in his own making. Fragile kept her composure as she shook her head, her clear eyes boring into Amelie’s as she held her ground against the Extinction Entity in a battle of wits. 

“Don’t act so innocent. Higgs told me everything. How Sam and he were nothing but pawns in your game. I despised Higgs for what he had done to me. For what he had done to my father's company, but now I know it was because you told him to do it. Every terrible thing that has happened, the red string of fate connects back to you. You ask what I intend to do to Sam, and the answer is nothing. I’m going to be there for him when he’s done playing this game. I’m going to be there when he realizes the truth of what you’ve not only done to Higgs but to him. Sam deserves answers.”

Amelie didn’t speak, she didn’t even have a retort to say as she began to tear up. She smiled though in such a way that Fragile assumed the woman was going to crack up as if fiddling with lives were a complete joke to her. Amelie sighed after a moment, swallowing as she made a fist before unclenching her fingers. 

“You don’t know the first thing about me if you’re going to listen to Higgs.” Amelie started as Fragile furrowed her brows in a suspicious gaze. Amelie looked down at the small grains of sand on the beach before her head turned towards the surf, looking out into the grey clouds and ravaging currents. 

“Higgs always had those thoughts, but I merely gave him the push he needed. Chiraliam poisoning, having DOOMs will do that to people. He was a lost cause.” Amelie said in her defense as Fragile shook her head. 

“Excuses. Higgs was a good person and he did his hardest to fight his darkness. I was there before you came into the picture. He was loved by people, the same way people back home love Sam.”

“I get it now, you love my Sam.” Amelie said with a smile, the sincerity of it contrasted with the darkness in Amelie’s eyes, predatory like in fashion. Fragile could feel her body involuntarily taking a step back as Amelie sighed. Her expression softened as she approached Fragile and gently gave her a push, the force of it knocking Fragile into the ocean as she was swallowed by the waters and the undead.

“Time to wake up. We’re through.”


	37. Falling Stars (Heartman & Mama)

**Anonymous said:**

**8.) Oh, you heard about the meteor shower too? Yeah I come up here to watch whatever astrological phenomenon that happens. Say, is that coffee? I’ll share my blanket with you if you’d spare half a mug… | Mama & Heartman**

Heartman seldom threw many parties, but given that his fellow scientists were traveling for their yearly summit to discuss findings on the Death Stranding and exchange information with each other, he took it upon himself to be the host this time around. There were fewer BTs, and the higher the elevation, the safer one was from people such as MULEs and the like. Heartman’s place was also spacious. If people needed to spend the night or two, there was room to spare. He was actually looking forward to it, not used to having much company these days since his wife and child passed on. 

When the scientists met up, one thing led to another and soon enough Heartman began to feel overwhelmed. Sure, he was very much enjoying the debates and research talk, but he didn’t expect there to be over twenty people in his living room. He was also somewhat ashamed that he couldn’t contribute a whole lot due to his condition. Having only 21 minutes to go over debates on atoms and atomic theory only to enter cardiac arrest for 3 minutes made one not that interesting to talk too much less have the patience for interruptions. Heartman knew his fellow colleagues were understanding, but he couldn’t help but feel self-conscious. 

“I’m going to step out for a bit.” Heartman said to one of his colleagues who nodded. He decided to take a walk on the deck. There was a meteor shower due to show up tonight anyway. Heartman figured he could collect his thoughts and watch the phenomena until he felt better enough to go back inside and face the crowd.

He didn’t expect to see Mama there on the upper deck, looking up at the sky. Heartman found himself smiling. As much as he didn’t want company at the moment, Mama’s presence was always a treat. 

“Oh, you heard about the meteor shower too?” Mama said upon hearing Heartman approach her. He chuckled as he went over to Mama’s side, leaning forward on the railing a bit as he looked up, seeing his warm breath exit his nostrils from the cold. 

“Yeah, I come up here to watch whatever astrological phenomenon that happens. Say, is that coffee? I’ll share my blanket with you if you’d spare half a mug.” Heartman offered, gesturing at the mug that was in Mama’s possession. She glanced down at the beverage then looked up at Heartman, giving a smirk followed by a raised brow. She eyed him suspiciously as Heartman traveled over to an outside cabinet and brought out a blanket for the two of them.

“I thought with your heart problem you couldn’t have caffeine,” Mama said, as a matter of fact, murmuring thanks to Heartman as he draped the blanket over himself and her. Heartman let out a boyish laugh, waving her concerns off. 

“What’s the worst that could happen, I die?” Heartman countered as Mama gave him a playful slug to the shoulder. He then took the coffee mug from Mama when she offered it up to him, sipping the warm drink carefully and licking his lips after, his eyes glued back onto the heavens. 

“Do you think that the dead look at the stars the way we do?” Mama asked as Heartman hummed in thought. 

“I’ve been to the beach so many times, that nothing would surprise me. I don’t see why they wouldn’t celebrate such beauty themselves. They probably see it in a whole other perspective than we do. Everything’s connected as the ancients have said.” Heartman said with a sad smile, thinking about his wife and child. He had to adjust his glasses and rub at his eyes, hiding the fact he was tearing up. 

Mama looked over at Heartman, resting a hand on his shoulder as she understood what he was going through. The moment was ruined however when a cooing sound came from behind them. Mama sighed, turning around and gesturing with her hands for her BT baby to come to her. The little one did so, snuggling up in her arms as she rocked them to sleep. Heartman looked upon her sadly, knowing that Mama took a huge risk coming to the submit due to the creature. He couldn’t hate it though. There was something endearing about this BT despite the fact it was something that could potentially destroy things. 

“Does she like the meteor shower?” Heartman asked, hearing the soft coos of the BT continue on as Mama shrugged, looking down at her little one. 

“I’d like to think so. She seems mesmerized. Maybe she just thinks I’m beautiful.” Mama said with a laugh as Heartman smiled sincerely, looking at the sky and seeing the first of many stars fall across the universe, venturing to their ends. 

“I think she’s quite onto something.” Heartman said in a soft voice, feeling the warmth of his own tears streaming down his face. 


	38. Mother's Intuition (Sam & Mama)

**Anonymous said:**

**Person A placing their hand on Person B’s forehead to check if they have a fever w/ mamaxsam**

“I’m telling you, I’m not sick.” Sam said defensively as Mama attempted to yet again feel the top part of Sam’s forehead. He was quick to dodge her advances, but Sam was growing tired from all the movement. Mama and he had been playing this game for some time now ever since she took notice Sam was sneezing much more than usual. 

“Sam, it’s a quick temperature reading. I know its old school, but it works.” Mama said as a matter of fact as Sam caught her arm in mid air. He stared at her for some time, his expression not easy to read though Mama assumed he was slightly irritated by her persistence. Sam eventually relented, sighing deep through his nose as he closed his eyes.

“Make it quick.” Sam said with a gruffness to his tone as Mama did just that. She placed her palm on Sam’s forehead, then turned her hand around so her knuckles were against his skin. It took roughly a few seconds for her to reach a conclusion, much to Sam’s relief as he blinked a few times in shock when it was all said and done. He couldn’t remember Bridget ever doing anything like that to him when he was sick. The touch, the whole act of what Mama did foreign in every sense of the term in Sam’s eyes.

“You have a slight fever.” Mama said as Sam looked perplexed. 

“How can you tell just by that?” Sam asked curiously.

“ Call it mothers intuition. You know, before thermometers, humans have been doing this for thousands of years.” Mama said as Sam smirked.

“That so?” 

“I know so.” Mama countered playfully then gestured for Sam to follow her. She had him lie down on the spare air mattress she had in the lab. As much as Sam wanted to protest, he decided against it. There was no point in fighting Mama when she was set on helping someone out. Not to mention Sam was beginning to think she was right after all as he could feel a pressure build-up behind his eyes, akin to migraines he use to deal with as a child. 

“I’ll hook you up with some meds and get some soup in your belly.” Mama offered as Sam leaned up from the bed.

“I need to get on the road ASAP. I have many deliveries to get done.” Sam said. It was a last-ditch effort to get out of this whole thing, to not be a burden to Mama and her work but she wouldn’t take no for an answer as she shook her head, crossing her arms. 

“Sam Bridges, I know you’re a legend around here for being a delivery pro, but I’m afraid I’m gonna have to insist you rest up. You can’t go around mailing off packages if you’re a corpse now can you?” 

“No argument there,” Sam said with a smile then lied back down. Mama had a satisfactory grin as she headed for the small kitchen area in her humble abode, getting some leftover soup ready for Sam. She hummed to herself while heating everything up, keeping her eye out for her BT child to make sure they wouldn’t give Sam much trouble as he tried to rest. 


	39. Alarm (Higgs & Gene-Sky of Atoms)

**Anonymous said:**

**Person A is cooking breakfast and sets off the smoke alarm waking up Person B who was still asleep GenexHiggs lmao**

Higgs slowly rose from bed after spending the first few hours holding Gene in his arms, fingers carding gently through her hair as he peppered her forehead in soft kisses. She had been in a deep sleep, exhausted from working building more onto the land they had claimed for themselves in the North. 

Higgs had to hand it to her, Gene was way more cut out for building and doing high maintenance things than he was. She practically built the entire house next to their bunker terminal with her own hands, Higgs only helping when she didn’t find him a nuisance getting in the way. He had to chuckle at that, recalling the times he had tried to step in only to have Gene firmly but kindly tell him to work on something else cause he kept fucking up. Between the two of them, Higgs knew they both did about 50/50 of the work together but Gene went above and beyond on her half of things. 

Higgs was feeling extra generous today, wanting to show how much he appreciated all the hard work Gene had put into their home. He still had a hard time accepting this was their life now, how they were far away from people and had their own thing going on. Higgs never thought the two of them would find true peace under the circumstances that happened in America--with the UCA. Higgs sighed, pushing back his hair as he tried not to think about the past while quietly getting up from the bed. He gave Gene a longing kiss to the cheek, his nose nuzzling against her skin before he snuck out of the room quietly and headed to the lower floor. 

Higgs stretched his arms when he hit the bottom, and decided that besides taking on most of the house chores today for Gene so she could rest longer, he’d make her breakfast. Despite haven’t really cooked much, Higgs was feeling quite confident in himself. It couldn’t have been that hard, right? Gene and he didn’t have too many kitchen utensils or tools anyhow, so it wouldn’t be a huge mess. 

Higgs’s confidence slowly began to drive to a halt as an hour became two hours. Between the kitchen being smokey and a number of foods being burnt to a crisp or stuck to pans that not even his knife could clear it off, Higgs felt he was losing his mind. He couldn’t for the life of him understand how something so simple ended up becoming a chaotic mess. Higgs cursed a lot under his breath as the smoke began to exit out of the kitchen and make its way upwards, and eventually, it grew strong to where Gene woke up and bolted down the stairs thinking that there was a huge fire before the alarm went off. 

“Higgs!” Gene shouted through the smoke as Higgs exited from the kitchen, holding a frying pan that was so black it looked like he had been trying to cook tar. His hair was a disheveled mess, and he had soot caked on his face and upper body in blotches. Gene stared at him dumbfounded as Higgs cracked a smirk and sighed in defeat. 

“Well, good morning to you too.” 

“Higgs what the fuck--” Gene started, pausing cause she couldn’t contain her laughter as she went into the kitchen and started turning off everything, then went over to a window nearby to help ventilate the room. As soon as that was done, she approached Higgs and gently took his arm and led him to the sink where she had him keep his fingers under the cool water since she noticed the small burns on his skin. Higgs hissed a little as Gene made a face. 

“I’m sorry, I know that hurts.”

“You have no idea hon.” Higgs said with a defeated sigh as he used his free hand to gesture the pan at Gene, snorting a little as he playfully winked. 

“I tried making bacon, you want any?” 

Gene laughed, looking at the charred remains of the meat before shaking her head. “I appreciate the thought, but considering you could have burnt the house down I think I gotta pass. Did you throw a BT sludge monster in there while you were at it? It almost looks like you tried cooking jelly too.” 

“See, this is why I told you we should stick with pizza. I ain’t cut out for this shit.” Higgs said in his defense, getting Gene to laugh harder.

“You never cook, what’s the occasion?” Gene asked as Higgs shrugged and tried to play off that he was feeling sentimental. She gave him a teasing look with her eyes, getting him to spill the beans. 

“I wanted to do something nice for you. I realized a lot of things this mornin’, but I fucked up making breakfast.” 

Gene turned off the water, blowing gently on Higgs’s burnt fingers before she looked up at him. There was a spark in her eyes that sent a shiver up Higgs’s spine as he raised a brow at her, curiosity eating away at him as Gene shrugged innocently enough. 

“I could always have you for breakfast instead.” Gene said and Higgs’s face flushed a million shades of pink that even with the soot, one could see how reddened he had got. He smiled like an idiot, ignoring the pain on his fingers as his gaze became fixated on Gene’s lips and eyes. 

“Think you got the strength or appetite for that, darlin’?” Higgs asked, his voice growing low as he put the pan down and cupped the side of Gene’s face, thumb running over her skin and mouth slowly as she shrugged, leaning into his touch as she looked up at him teasingly. 

“I know for sure I got the mouth for it.” Gene replied, her voice soft and alluring as Higgs did his best to restrain himself. He sighed deeply, closing his eyes and looking downwards at his feet before he could feel Gene tug on his hand, leading him out of the kitchen. He laughed a little, following behind. 

“Where we going?” He asked as Gene lead him down the hall. 

“To the shower.”

“What about the kitchen?” 

“Fuck the kitchen.” Gene said with a laugh as Higgs followed suit. 

“This is why I put up with your spunk.” Higgs said before they entered the bathroom, shutting the door behind them, Gene practically jumping and wrapping her legs around Higgs’s waist as he held onto her and they started to kiss, laughing against each other's mouths as Higgs guided them both to the shower. 


	40. Sick Play (Higgs & Gene-Sky of Atoms)

**argetlam007 asked:**

**"Person A placing their hand on Person B’s forehead to check if they have a fever" for Higgs and Gene please! :') And I'd be delighted if the sick one would be Higgs :S**

Higgs relaxed in the warm water of the bathtub in his and Gene’s home. The tub was just a smidge too small, causing Higgs’s legs to dangle off to the side towards the end as he sunk below, the water going over his mouth as he closed his eyes for a moment. The pulsating headache in his frontal lobe making him wince as he tried to concentrate on the heat coursing through his body. 

Higgs had the chills for days now, his muscles were tender, and his nose was runny. He was in denial he was sick until Gene proved her point by getting him so tired he nearly collapsed while they had a friendly competition on who could run all the way to the springs and back. That childlike behavior was gonna get him killed one day, Higgs thought to himself amusingly as he rose up from the water and let out a content sigh. He bowed his head forward as he brought his legs up to his body, arms wrapping around his form as he trembled. 

Higgs didn’t hear Gene come in, so when he felt a cool touch to his shoulder, Higgs jumped and looked up at her in shock.

“Didn’t mean to spook you.” Gene said softly as Higgs smirked, scoffing a little.

“I don’t get spooked missy.” Higgs said point-blank, Gene rolling her eyes. She knew he was just trying to put on a brave face considering Higgs probably felt like utter shit. 

Gene sat down on the ledge of the tub, carding her fingers over Higgs’s back as he let out a content moan. The sensations soothing his aching flesh as he leaned back into her touch. 

“Let me check your head.” Gene said and reached her free hand over, feeling Higg’s forehead while moving some wet strands of hair from his face. She sighed as Higgs tilted his head back playfully to look at her upside down. 

“Think you’re gonna have to take me out back with the twenty-two and put this old dog out of his misery?” Higgs chuckled as Gene flicked his forehead, causing Higgs to feign she had hurt him bad as he recoiled, tilting his head back up. He quickly found himself leaning back into Gene’s gentle touches as her palms went over his shoulders and tattoos, smoothing the water droplets out on his skin. 

“If you keep this shit up, I just might,” Gene said with a sigh. “I swear you act like a child when you get sick.”

“Only because you take care of me so damn well.” Higgs countered with a smirk, glancing over his shoulder at Gene momentarily before he groaned, eyes shutting as Gene massaged a rough knot in the muscles of his lower back. 

“I’ll make it up to you when I’m better.” Higgs said, piquing Gene’s interest as she looked mildly shocked as her hands cupped some water from the tub and poured it on his hair, massaging his scalp now as Higgs shuddered in delight. 

“You still owe me for the last time you were sick.” Gene said as a matter of fact, causing Higgs to go silent for a time. She felt proud of herself, smirking that she stumped him until Higgs cleared his throat. He almost sounded like he had a frog stuck in there causing Gene to stifle a laugh. 

“I’ll give you a two in one deal.” Higgs said playfully, then slowly began to adjust his body so he was somewhat laying on his side in the tub, facing Gene as she caressed the side of his face, fingers going through the patches of scruff on his jawline as Higgs sighed contently. 

“What kind of two in one deal did you have in mind?” Gene asked as Higgs shrugged. 

“Still working out the kinks, but I’m sure you’ll like what I have to offer.” Higgs said with a smirk, his tone flirtatious as Gene shook her head, trying to suppress a smile but to no avail. Even when he was sick as a dying horse, Higgs never lost his charisma. That was something Gene admired him for. How he could keep being himself despite his body’s protests. 

“I wish you were feeling better. I hate seeing you like this.” Gene said sincerely, as Higgs tilted his head a bit to kiss Gene’s hand that was caressing him.

“I’m already a hell of a lot better when you’re around me.” Higgs said honestly as Gene smiled. They stared at each other for a while, looking at one another’s facial features. The little nooks and crannies on their skin, the little imperfections that made each other perfect. Higgs would have given anything then to have the strength to pull Gene into the tub and mess around with her, but he relented. The thought going back burner as Gene spoke up.

“With how sappy you’re getting, you could write cards.” Gene snorted as Higgs splashed a bit of water at Gene, causing her to playfully yelp as she fell backward and onto the tiled floor. Higgs was trying to suppress a laugh as Gene got up, cackling as Higgs shook his head at her in disappointment. 

“And you are turning into an ungrateful bitch by the day.” Higgs teased as Gene’s mouth dropped.

“You did not just go there you twat.”

“Language darlin’, don’t want to taint that pretty mouth of yours. Also, you can do better on the insults, c’mon.” 

“Fuck you!” Gene laughed, chucking a bar of soap at Higgs that she found on the floor. It bounced off his head, as Higgs let out a yelp. He then took in a deep breath after settling and a predatory gaze filled his eyes as he stared Gene down. She slowly began to back up, chuckling nervously as Higgs forced himself up from the tub and used whatever strength he had to lift up Gene. She flailed about like a fish out of water as Higgs threw her body over his right shoulder and began to walk down the hallway and up the stairs with Gene as if she were a giant piece of game he got on a hunt.

“Hey! You’re sick, put me down! You’re gonna regret it! Your body is gonna give out Higgs!” Gene exclaimed as Higgs shook his head, his hand holding onto Gene giving her bottom a few light taps.

“Not before I make you give out first.” Higgs teased, his tone gruff as he went into their room and tossed Gene onto the bed. Gene barely had time to register much as Higgs crawled on top of her, his mouth latching onto her neck as he kissed and suckled along her flesh. Gene groaned loudly, her hands carding down his spine as Higgs bit down on a sweet spot on Gene’s throat that he was all too familiar with. Her body arched into his, causing Higgs to moan from the friction until he stopped and got up, heading for the door and leaving Gene a flustered mess. 

“Now where the hell do you think you’re going after that?” Gene asked breathlessly as Higgs shrugged and waved, his expression smug as Gene leaned up from the bed and looked at him, her mind putting the pieces together.

“I’m gonna go enjoy the rest of my bath in peace. I’ll check on you later.” 

“Higgs don’t you fucking dare–!”

“Too late!” Higgs exclaimed in a playful laugh as he locked the door to their room from the outside as Gene tried at the last second to get up and stop him. She pounded on the door a few times then relented, not before shouting at Higgs. 

“I hope you freeze to death in the tub!” Gene exclaimed as she could hear Higgs cackle, his expression causing Gene to smile big despite being frustrated at the situation. 

“You’ll keep me warm later! Love you darlin’!” Higgs replied back, followed by a series of drawn-out coughs. He was right back at square one, but as he got back into the tub, Higgs was looking forward to playing their little game again. 


	41. Laughter (Fragile & Sam)

**anonymous asked:**

**Uuuh, a “You look so cute when you laugh” with SamxFragile pls?**

“Sam, how do you feel about jokes?” Fragile asked as Sam tilted his head, curiously observing Fragile. The question was way off-topic compared to the more deeper things they had been conversing about. Nonetheless, Sam was pretty adaptable to changes like that. He gave Fragile a shrug, rather indifferent to the topic in general. 

“I think I have a good one for you.” Fragile said with a small smile. This was out of her comfort zone. Fragile couldn’t recall the last time she cracked jokes with somebody but felt that Sam and her needed to break the ice furthermore. 

Ever since the final stranding had been put on hold, and Sam went into hiding with Louise, he had cut everyone off for a long time. Fragile took it upon herself to reconnect with Sam regardless if he liked it or not. So far, everything was going well. The two had caught up on old times and Fragile updated Sam on what happened within the last four years since he went into self-exile from the UCA. 

“How does a woman scare a gynecologist?” Fragile asked, smiling somewhat smug as Sam’s eyes widened a little. 

“I didn’t take you for the raunchy type.” Sam said with a snort as Fragile shrugged. 

“Appearances can be deceiving. I wasn’t always so uptight you know.” Fragile said sincerely before gesturing for Sam to move along so she could get to the heart of the joke. Sam hummed in thought before getting stumped, sighing he shook his head. 

“Beats the hell outta me. How would a woman do that?” Sam asked as Fragile tried to stifle a laugh as she answered. 

“By becoming a ventriloquist.” 

It took Sam less than three seconds to put two and two together, and by the time he got the joke, he was bellowing with laughter. Fragile grinned and started to laugh alongside him. Sam nearly had tears coming out of his eyes as he took in a deep breath, trying to get his body to calm down. Fragile had settled, but she watched Sam with fascination. He never really smiled nor did anything of this type back in the day. 

“You look so cute when you laugh.” Fragile commented. Her face flushing with red shortly after the fact. She turned her head away from Sam, keeping her gaze on her hands in her lap as Sam calmed his laughter. He stared at Fragile for a long while, not sure what to say, but he smiled. A warm feeling swelled in his chest as he gave her a pat on the shoulder, getting Fragile to focus on him once more. 

“Thank you. I needed to hear that.” Sam said gently. “You have no idea how much I missed your company.”


	42. Scents (Fragile & Heartman)

**anonymous asked:**

**77\. “You smell nice.” | Heartman and Fragile.**

“Do you know when Sam will be arriving?” Heartman asked as Fragile shrugged. 

“He said three hours. That’s all I got from the message.” Fragile replied as Heartman nodded, finishing up the last of his computer work for the day. He got up from the couch and walked over to the small coffee maker he had in his office space, taking out two mugs from under the desk the machine was resting on. 

Heartman didn’t bother to ask Fragile for what she wanted, knowing porters well enough, he knew they enjoyed caffeine. It was a commodity few had the luxury of having and no one would pass it up. He made sure to brew Fragile’s beverage first, so that way he could make tea afterward for himself. 

“How long has it been since Sam left?” Heartman asked Fragile as she looked over at the coffee maker. The earthy aroma already getting under her nose and tempting her. 

“Three years to the day.” Fragile said as Heartman sighed, chuckling to himself as he waited for the coffee to brew. He adjusted his AED pack, making sure that the timer was set appropriately. The machine had been a minute off as of late. He didn’t want to risk burning himself if he was going to clock out anytime soon. 

“I wonder what he wants from us. From what I know, he seemed dead set on severing his ties with America, the UCA, and everyone in it.” Heartman said. 

There was something bittersweet about the reunion coming up. He couldn’t put his finger on it as to why. If anything, Heartman felt he should have been more excited to see his old colleague, but perhaps there had been some resentment. Sam left without saying goodbye to anyone, save for Deadman and Fragile. Heartman couldn’t help but feel a little left out, he was only human after all. 

“I think that if Sam didn’t want to see you, he wouldn’t have picked your home as our rendezvous point.” Fragile commented, sensing that Heartman was under the weather mentally. He turned his head and smiled at her warmly. 

“I swear you are psychic at times.” Heartman said with a laugh as Fragile smiled, giving a modest shrug as the coffee maker beeped and Heartman began pouring the contents into a mug.

“There you are.” Heartman said enthusiastically after walking over and handing the cup to Fragile as she whispered a thank you. She didn’t waste time blowing off the warm steam emitting from the drink and took a sip. Fragile sighed in relief. She hadn’t had coffee in a long while. It was like tasting it for the first time again. 

“You smell nice.” Fragile commented as Heartman turned around after going back to the coffee maker, getting ready to brew tea for himself. He raised a brow at her compliment. 

“Do I now?” Heartman asked as Fragile nodded. 

“Lemongrass and oranges, right?” Fragile asked as Heartman nodded. There was a spark in his eyes at her answer. 

“You are indeed correct. I got this perfume from a friend of mine down south. He found a way to clone oranges and lemongrass. Amazing isn’t it? They were reported to have gone extinct a long time ago, but he got his hands on heirloom seeds from a farmer. It makes you wonder what else is out there. How do you know the scents?” Heartman asked curiously, excitement in his tone as Fragile furrowed her brows for a moment, taking another sip from her mug as she sighed. 

“My father gave my mother something similar before as a birthday gift. I never forgot the smell. He paid a fortune for it.”

“I see. I’m sorry if I brought up anything unpleasant.” Heartman said sincerely, trying to reel back before Fragile shook her head. 

“No, it’s fine. I never thought I’d smell anything like her again, so–thank you.” She said with a small smile as Heartman nodded. There was a gentleness in his gaze as the machine went off, and Heartman got his tea ready. He took a seat next to Fragile on the couch, the two enjoying the mutual silence as it began to snow outside on the mountain. 


	43. Bunk bed (Higgs & Gene-Sky Of Atoms)

**anonymous asked:**

**Person A is asleep on the bottom bunk of a bunk bed and Person B is on the top bunk. Person B needs to pee in the middle of the night but when they try to climb out of bed they accidentally fall and land on Person A w/ Higgs &Gene**

Gene couldn’t thank her lucky stars enough for the night. First, Higgs and her managed to dodge several MULE camps. Second, they found an abandoned safe house that was, for the most part, usable. Third, Gene won Higgs in an arm-wrestling match for the top bunk of the bunk bed that was left in the said safe house. After teasing Higgs that he was a bottom and she was a top and the match proved it, they turned in after bantering. 

The two had been sleeping on the ground for weeks, so it was nice to relax somewhere that had mattresses and not have to worry about the elements nor rocks biting into one’s flesh. Gene was a porter, she could handle herself but at times even she needed a break. 

Gene had been sleeping soundly throughout most of the night until her bladder started to spasm and tense up. The muscles around her abdomen contracting causing her to groan as she slowly began to wake. Gene was already regretting drinking down a couple of beers with Higgs earlier on, the two having found them among discarded belongings in the safe house. She needed to get to the bathroom and fast, the only problem was, Gene had to try not to disturb her bunkmate or fall. The bunk bed didn’t have a ladder, so Gene had to run and jump in order to get situated earlier. 

As Gene moved along, readjusting her body, she was patting herself on the back for not making the mattress creak too much. Higgs was sound asleep from what her ears could pick up on, save for the occasional sigh or two. For someone with a hell of a past, Gene was amazed he could sleep peacefully. Then again, Higgs wasn’t like most people. He was a special case in every sense of the term. 

Gene made it to the edge of the bunk. Since there was no railing, she’d have to dangle her feet off to the side and jump down. It seemed simple enough, but had Gene been more awake, she would have realized that the end of the top bunk had a loose panel and wasn’t sturdy. As soon as she tried to swing her legs over the edge, Gene could feel herself falling through the top layer. She screeched so loud it would put a cackling witch to shame as she flopped, her fall breaking because of Higgs acting as a cushion. He woke up, a powerful sound emitting from his throat as he felt like the wind get knocked out of him. Higgs groaned in a painful manner as he looked around, trying to figure out what hit him and what this weight was on his chest. 

“Gene?” Higgs croaked out as Gene’s face rose up from Higgs’s chest, looking at him straight on in the dark. 

“Hey–!” She coughed in reply, feeling debris enter her throat as Higgs’s chest began to rise and fall steadily. 

“What the fuck are you doing?” Higgs grumbled, coughing himself as he tried to rise up but to no avail. 

“I had to pee. I fell.” 

“Last I checked, I’m not the porcelain express,” Higgs said bluntly, his tone tired as he yawned and caught his breath.

“Don’t tell me you got one of them fetishes, pissing on a poor idiot in the middle of their sleep to get your juices running–owch!” Higgs felt Gene’s palm collide with the side of his face. As she tried to get up, Higgs returned the favor and smacked Gene square on the ass getting her to yelp and jump away. 

“Fucker!” Gene exclaimed.

“Bitch.” Higgs murmured and turned to his side. Gene rolled her eyes as she searched for the bathroom to relieve herself. 

By the time Gene got finished, she limped back to the bunk beds and took in a deep breath. It was gonna be a pain in the ass not only getting back on top but having a giant hole didn’t leave much space for her body. As she braced herself to jump back up, Gene saw Higgs in the dark sitting up in full. 

“Don’t bother with that.” Higgs said with a yawn as Gene raised a brow, wondering if he could see her expression well enough.

“Where else am I gonna sleep?” Gene asked as Higgs moved over, scooting to get up as he came over to Gene’s side and gestured. 

“We can share the bottom bunk. It’s no biggie.”

“And you’re cool with that?” Gene asked. Last she checked, Higgs liked his privacy when he slept. She could see him shrug as he moved past her and went to go relieve himself as well. 

“It’s either sleep next to me or deal with the cold floor. Your call.” He said with some light sarcasm as Gene took in a breath and settled for it. She crawled into the bottom bunk, making sure she was as close to the wall as possible. When Higgs returned, he lied flat on his back staring up at the top bunks underbelly before looking over, seeing Gene’s back was turned to him. 

“Do I get a thank you for being so generous?” Higgs joked as Gene sighed. 

“Thank you Higgs, my lord and savior.” Gene said sarcastically, getting Higgs to chuckle. 

“That’s one for the books,” Higgs said. 

“I got something for the record too.” Gene countered, getting Higgs curious as he smugly murmured ‘oh’ and waited for her to finish. 

“On this night I was saved by a power bottom.” Gene snorted, trying to stifle a laugh as Higgs reached over and slapped Gene, causing her to yell in between her fits. He too found himself snickering.

“Fuck you Gene.” 


	44. Pact (Fragile & Higgs)

**anonymous asked:**

**FragilexHiggs w/ Character A shows up at Character B’s house in the early hours of the morning, soaking wet, underdressed, and crying.**

Higgs was up early in the morning, looking out the window on the upper floor of his bunker. He was watching the Timefall beat steadily against the glass, trying to force himself to go to sleep to the rhythm of the droplets. He hadn’t gotten much sleep this last night, having several nightmares related to his DOOMs. They were getting stronger, ever since he purposed the merger between his company and Fragile Express. Higgs wasn’t a superstitious man, but he couldn’t help but wonder if it was some sort of sign. 

Higgs snapped out of his thoughts when he was notified by the computer system in his bunker that someone was near the delivery terminal of his residence. Furrowing his brows, Higgs wondered who the hell would be stupid enough to not only approach him at this hour, but go through Timefall to boot. Whoever it was, he figured they were either in need of something or we're gonna bring trouble. Higgs prepared himself for both possibilities. 

“What the--” By the time Higgs had gotten to the entryway to his bunker, opening the main door, he was greeted by a sight for sore eyes. Higgs was tempted to pinch himself if he was dreaming. There she was, Fragile herself, a shuddering mess soaking wet from Timefall and weeping. 

Higgs’s eyes widened before he quickly guided Fragile inside, leading her down the stairs into the lower half of his bunker. He was quick to rush Fragile near the shower, making sure she got in as he turned the water on. He could see that some of her skin was aging already, but the shower water was already starting to stop the effects as Fragile stood there, letting the warm waves crash over her clothed form. 

“Jesus, what the hell were you doing out there?” Higgs asked as he went over to a cabinet to get a towel, draping it over Fragile when he was certain most of the Timefall rains had been washed off. 

“I didn’t know where else to go.” Fragile said softly as Higgs tilted his head.

“Hm?”

“My father--Higgs. He’s dead.” Fragile said, swallowing a lump in her throat as the corners of her eyes began to tear up. Higgs froze for a moment, eyes glancing around the floor of the bathroom before he turned his attention back towards his guest. 

“How did he pass?” Higgs asked, making sure his voice wouldn’t startle her as he gestured with his fingers for Fragile to follow him into the living area where she could keep warm. 

“I’m pretty sure he shot himself in the head. That’s what it looked like anyhow.” Fragile said sadly as Higgs let out a deep breath, rubbing his forehead as he had Fragile sit down on the mattress in the corner while he sat in a chair across from her. 

“I know my father and you had an arrangement, don’t worry--when I get the chance we can proceed and--”

“Hey, don’t worry about that stuff right now.” Higgs interrupted, looking up at Fragile as he furrowed his brows. “Why did you come here of all places and through Timefall? You could have gotten killed out there.”

Fragile was beside herself as more tears began to fall. She sighed, glaring up at Higgs. “I don’t need you to patronize me.”

“I’m not trying to darlin’, but you can’t blame me for wanting to know. S’not every day I get visitors.” Higgs said in his defense as Fragile closed her eyes, retracing her steps as she began to piece the story together for Higgs in full. 

“My father hadn’t been well. Despite being excited at the merger, he lost hope. A couple porters found him while I was on delivery. By the time I got home, I saw the last of what the body baggers were picking up. Then I was handed all these papers, told the company was mine and--I lost it. I’ve been riding everywhere since then. I have no direction. I didn’t even get the chance to say goodbye when they took him to the incinerator. I remembered you, the three of us talking about the merger and I thought you had the right to know what happened, so I came here.”

“Can’t be all of it,” Higgs said as Fragile opened her eyes and stared up at him. He was smiling a little, watching her carefully as she gave a simple nod. 

“You mentioned losing your family too--I thought, I don’t know. I didn’t want to be alone.” Fragile couldn’t take it anymore as she covered her face up with her hands, sobbing into her palms quietly. Higgs watched, getting an idea now of what she was seeking from him. Comfort. Connection. Things that he wasn’t too familiar with but craved himself. 

Higgs got up and slowly went over, sitting beside Fragile. He made sure the towel wasn’t slipping off from her body as he rests a hand on her shoulder. Higgs trembled, not knowing if this was alright or not but continued regardless. At the very least he could understand how scared shitless she was being thrown into something new; into the pit. 

“Look at me,” Higgs asked softly as Fragile turned to face him, sniffling a little as he took in a breath. 

“You’re gonna make your daddy proud. I know you got what it takes to run the business. I don’t know why he did what he did, but--maybe he knew you had to be the one to take the leap. And like I said, don’t worry about the business end of things for now, but I promise you that if we do this, together we can run packages from sea to shining sea. The whole damn continent. Just do me a favor and don’t get yourself killed like you nearly did to get here. You matter.” 

Higgs never took himself as a sentimental type of guy, but he was sincere in his words to Fragile as he searched her eyes, wishing he knew what she was thinking at the time. He was taken aback when Fragile embraced him a hug. Higgs visibly tensed up, frozen from the shock of it. He couldn’t remember the last time he had such a thing occur. His shaking hands followed instinct and held her to him, giving a trembling pat to her back all the while. Higgs wasn’t gonna lie, despite being scared of what was going on, he liked it an awful lot. 


	45. One Moment (Sam & Higgs)

**Anonymous said:**

**67\. “You can’t have her and it’s killing you inside.” higgs**

Higgs never thought he’d live to see the day where Sam would return to the beach, just to grace the former terrorist with his presence. They had been talking for a long while now as their eyes fixated on the surf of the grey waters. By now, Higgs had gotten so used to the surroundings that nothing phased him. He didn’t even know how many years had past him by since Sam kicked his ass. 

“How long’s it been?” Higgs asked as Sam sighed, scratching the side of his face before giving an answer. 

“About a few years. Five.” 

“Five, huh.” Higgs murmured, shaking his head. Being trapped on the beach, it felt like an eternity. Like he lived several lifetimes but with no experience to show for it. 

“You could have come back anytime you know,” Sam said bluntly as Higgs forced his gaze off the ocean and glared at his former rival. 

“The hell you mean by that?” Higgs snarled lowly as Sam braced himself. He waited until Higgs cooled down for a moment before speaking. 

“If you sever your ties to Amelie, your need to connect to her, you can go back home. That’s why you’ve been trapped in this godforsaken place. You can’t have her and its killing you inside, Higgs.” Sam said. 

“If that’s so then why are you here? Hadn’t you had your fill of her?” Higgs asked, wanting to call Sam on his bluff. It couldn’t have been so simple to leave, could it? Higgs didn’t like being made into a fool. It added on to how vulnerable he felt.

“I came here because you’re here. For some fucking reason, I’m finding it in me to forgive you for some of the bullshit you did. Amelie isn’t going to come back to the beach Higgs, not for a long time. By then, you won’t be around. Is it really worth staying here in your own misery?” 

Higgs chuckled darkly. “You got a point Sammy boy.” 

As much as Sam wanted to reach over and deck Higgs for the nickname, he refrained from doing so. The last thing Sam wanted was another conflict on this plane of existence. He didn’t want a repeat. He just wanted Higgs to move on so that way he could move on in full with Louise back home. Sam knew he wouldn’t be able to do that unless he helped his former enemy get past this. Sam tried to put himself in Higgs's shoes, seeing Amelie more as a drug instead of a family member. He pitied the former terrorist more than anything. 

“We can leave right now.” Sam offered and stood up, gesturing his hand out to Higgs as Higgs looked at his palm then met with Sam’s gaze. There was a defeat in his eyes that Sam hadn’t seen before. In that moment, Higgs looked like a scared little boy, too afraid to budge as he looked out at the ocean one last time along with the decaying animals. 

“One moment. I just want to remember this a little longer.” Higgs said. 


	46. Maintenance (Mama & Deadman)

**Anonymous said:**

**high fiving mama &deadman 😂**

“I hate to trouble you, but how much longer do you think it’s going to take to fix up this half of the network?” Deadman asked Mama over the Chiral Network, following her along in the lab while she went about adjusting machines and other material. Mama sighed, turning her attention to Deadman’s projection as she shrugged. 

“Give or take a couple of hours. At the rate we’re going, the whole East Coast might be out of power from the Chiral Network for a day or two if I don’t get it done.” Mama said point-blank as Deadman sighed in defeat but nonetheless gave a nod. This was out of his hands after all. He was no expert in this area compared to her. 

“I was afraid you’d say that.” Deadman said. “Again, I don’t mean to pressure you. Diehardman has been very demanding as of late since we got the notification that the network was running faulty.”

“He can be a jackass. I don’t know how you deal with him all the time.” Mama said with a smirk as Deadman chuckled, greatly humored that someone else could relate to his predicament. 

“Diehardman is a good man, but patience with technology was never his forte.” Deadman said with a playful gesture to add emphasis. Mama laughed, going over to her work desk as Deadman’s projection followed. He was starting to slip in and out of the area, going from fully detailed to pixelated at times. 

“Sam Bridges should be heading in your area real soon. You might want to prepare as well for that.” Deadman said as Mama sighed. 

“It’s one thing to talk to him over the network but another to see him in person.” Mama said bluntly as Deadman shrugged. 

“He’s not too bad. A little rough around the edges, but I think you’ll get along well.” Deadman said with a smile as Mama started configuring some of the hardware on the Chiral Network. She stared at her computer screen for some time, ignoring Deadman’s presence before the man jumped. Mama watched as Deadman’s projection seemed to be looking around elsewhere and he eventually sighed and shook his head.

“Diehardman calls. He needs my attention.” 

“Almost as bad as a newborn. Be sure to give him his pacifier.” Mama said from personal experience as Deadman couldn’t help but laugh. He reached out giving Mama a high five that she returned. Despite his hand going right through hers, they both appreciated the playful gesture. 

“Good luck to you. Let us know if anything comes up.” Deadman said as Mama gave a salute then went back to work. Nonetheless, she was growing a bit nervous with Sam visiting. Having no idea how he was going to respond to her BT child who was walking around the wall next to her, seeing what she was doing. 


	47. Acquaintance (Mama & Fragile)

**Anonymous said:**

**“Has anyone ever told you you have really nice hands?” w/ mama &fragile**

Mama and Fragile had met each other briefly before thanks to the alliance between Bridges and Fragile Express, but neither had the opportunity to become more acquainted. Both women were excited when Diehardman asked of them to meet up to discuss an action plan if Homo Demens came Mama’s way, but they both were suffering from a case of cold feet. 

Mama was well aware of Fragile’s reputation. Before joining Bridges, Mama knew about the rumors. How Fragile saved a city but doomed another, how porters from all over the continent either praised or hated the woman for what she stood for, how she made her bed with Homo Demens and reaped the consequences, the list was never-ending. She tried to push all bias aside as Fragile looked around Mama’s office space, getting used to the environment. There was no doubt in Mama’s mind that Fragile was doing this just in case she needed to jump out of there. She couldn’t blame the poor gal after what Fragile had been through regarding Higgs. Trusting people had to be difficult. 

“Do you want to sit down or something? I heard jumping can get tiresome.” Mama offered as Fragile did a double-take and nodded, she smiled warmly at Mama and decided to make herself at home on a chair nearby Mama’s desk. 

“You have a nice home. Does it get lonely here?” Fragile asked as Mama chuckled, thankful that her BT baby decided to go away for a while. The last thing she wanted was for Fragile to get spooked by the poor thing. She still hadn’t told most people about her predicament and planned to keep that way until the time was right. 

“I enjoy my own company. Most folks get in my way.” Mama said with a shrug, and gestured at her personal coffee maker, offering to make Fragile a cup. Fragile nodded as Mama proceeded. 

“Seems we have something in common besides liking caffeine,” Fragile said as Mama chuckled and came over with two cups of coffee in hand, giving Fragile the one with more in it. Mama took a seat beside Fragile, feeling a bit more comfortable around the woman. She seemed friendly for the most part. Maybe a little too quiet for her own good, but Mama couldn’t blame her. Being social wasn’t exactly her forte’ either. 

“Can I ask you something?” Mama questioned after Fragile got done taking a sip. 

“Of course.” Fragile said with a nod. She braced herself knowing all too well where these sorts of questions went especially in regards to her past, and her relationship with Higgs; whether or not she was a terrorist herself. Fragile had gone over it so much that she practically went off a script word for word. 

“Has anyone ever told you you have really nice hands?” Mama said forwardly, taking Fragile aback as she gazed at her palms after sitting her coffee cup down. She chuckled, finding it odd considering her hands looked like those of an old hag, well into her sixties maybe beyond. 

“I never noticed.” Fragile replied playfully, trying to brush off the compliment. She wasn't used to such things. Mama’s lip quirked into a smile as she searched Fragile’s eyes, taking a drink of her own beverage before gently grabbing hold of Fragile’s left hand, examining the crevices and nooks of her skin. 

“Here in this house, we don’t judge. Don’t be afraid to be you.” Mama said looking up at her guest, and noticed how quick Fragile’s smile had changed. It went from neutral to more sincere as her eyes began to spark as if someone had taken off the mental shackles from her shoulders. Fragile sighed and nodded. 

“I’ll try to be more open with you. Shall we get started on what to do if Higgs and the gang try attacking your base?” 

“Besides sticking the jackass with the pointy end of a knife? I’m all ears.” Mama said as the two laughed together, feeling at ease with each other. 


	48. Dance With Me (Higgs & Gene-Sky of Atoms)

**anonymous asked:**

**❝ you’re legally obligated to keep holding me. ❞ + gene and higgs**

“Man, I don’t know about this.” Gene said nervously as she rubbed the back of her neck, looking up at Higgs who had crouched down by her side and smirked.

“C’mon, you of all people scared to dance? You can stare down Homo Demens, and even kick my ass to next Tuesday, but you can’t dance?” Higgs teased as Gene shrugged, giving a defeated nod as Higgs chuckled. The sound of his voice making the hairs on Gene’s arms stand up as he shook his head. 

“Gene Chromos Dawkins, you disappoint me darlin’.” Higgs sighed and started to get up. Gene thought she was out of the woods with him since he sounded somewhat hurt by the rejection, up until she could feel her body being hoisted up as Higgs grabbed her arm and got Gene onto her feet. She nearly yelped as Higgs laughed playfully and twirled her around and brought her back to him. 

“See, you can do it. All ya need is a little encouragement.” Higgs said between laughter as Gene growled. Sure, she was feeling a pleasant buzz but Higgs seemed to be on another level in terms of the alcohol affecting him. He was bolder than usual, yet the last Gene checked, they had consumed the same amount between them. 

“I think the whiskey we raided from the camp nearby gave you a little too much of it.” Gene said bluntly as Higgs shrugged, making a face as he gestured his arms out after letting go of Gene. 

“What can I say, I’m feeling pretty good. How about you?” 

Gene had to admit she was feeling decent. They had a rough couple of days on the road with the BT plague cargo, so getting to unwind this evening and not worry about MULEs or others bothering them was a treat. She went silent for a while though, contemplating things; mostly about her life back at Brisk HARPYs community base. 

Gene kept to herself at Brisk HARPY even though she was friendly. She didn’t partake in much social wise even though there was always something happening such as dances and other events; things to bring people together and build connections. She looked up, seeing Higgs watching her carefully, concern in his gaze as he offered up his hand to her. The glow from the fire of their camp brought out his eyes. 

“Just this once?” Higgs asked, his voice gentle as Gene picked up the heavy tarry scent of whiskey from Higgs’s breath. 

“Promise you’ll shut up?” Gene snorted as Higgs smirked, giving a nod. 

“Cross my heart.” 

“Fine.” Gene said and took his hand. 

Gene thought it was only going to be for a few minutes, but a few minutes turned into a few hours. They were making up things as they went, dancing to whatever tunes they could semi-drunkenly sing and conjure up together. Some part of Gene was hoping no one was watching, knowing they probably looked like a couple of jackasses but as they kept their antics going, she found herself not really giving a shit. 

Eventually, as they grew tired, the two found themselves in each other’s embrace, swaying gently against the rhythm of the breeze that picked up. Gene’s arms were swung over Higgs’s shoulders while he had his hands around her waist. Their movements were slow as they watched each other, not saying much but enjoying the mutual silence. 

“I don’t think I’ve told you that I hate how tall you are.” Gene said with a laugh as Higgs chuckled, shaking his head down at her. 

“You’re not the only one to tell me that. A nickname I got in the colony where I did my porter apprenticeship, folks called me a giraffe.” 

Gene snorted, stifling a laugh. “I dunno about a giraffe. You behave more like a rat.” 

“Fuck you.” Higgs grinned as he laughed at her comment, admiring how bold and open Gene had become over the course of the night. 

“What animal do you think I’m like?” Gene asked as Higgs tilted his head, the manner in which he did was cute in Gene’s opinion though she kept it to herself as Higgs hummed in thought. 

“Not sure.” 

“Really, you of all people not having anything clever to say?” Gene raised her brows and laughed as Higgs smiled, peering at her eyes longer than usual. 

“Kinda hard to compare you to anything when you you’re own creature. I never met anyone like you before.” Higgs admitted, giving a small shrug as Gene and he continued to move together. Gene was taken aback by the compliment, enough to where she went silent once more, her mind replaying his words in her head. 

“Gene?”

“Hm?”

“I’m glad you convinced me to go on this trip with ya.” Higgs said honestly, feeling his pulse rise. He swallowed nervously after his words left his mouth. He knew he hadn’t been exactly the best company since they made up after the Homo Demens attack, but Higgs hadn’t felt this good in a while with someone else. He savored every moment, even though he knew all too well it might become a blur by the end of the night cause of the alcohol coursing through their veins. 

“Me too.” Gene murmured, then feeling a bit brave, lied her face against his chest. Higgs’s embrace tightened a little around her as he rests his chin on the top of her head, closing his eyes as their feet continued to move together. 

“Better not be getting tired darlin’.” Higgs teased softly as Gene smirked against him. 

“What if I am?” 

“Can’t. You’re legally obligated to keep holding me. It’s the rules.” Higgs joked. 

“I can keep holding you while we sleep.” Gene offered, truthfully hoping that Higgs didn’t hear that slip out. Some parts of her mind even thought she said it only in her head up until Higgs replied. 

“Love too.” He said quietly as they continued to sway, their bodies starting to grow heavy from being tired and moving about for so long. 

“Hold on just a little longer for me.” Higgs pleaded quietly. 


	49. Expecting (Higgs & Gene-Sky of Atoms)

**anonymous asked:**

**Hey, could you please do one where Higgs figures out Gene is pregnant before she knows it? Higgs just puts one and one together and just kinda freaks out. Thank you ♥️♥️💕**

Higgs wasn’t the type of man that was easily spooked, but the last month or so, he was on edge. It all started when he noticed that Gene’s scent changed. Higgs knew his partner well, knew how Gene smelled liked citrus and petrichor especially at the crook of her neck where Higgs loved to nibble on her pulse point. Gene’s smell had become more floral as if she had rolled in a flower garden. There was also a musky scent he couldn’t quite describe that threw him off at times, causing Gene to wonder if he was alright. 

Once Higgs deduced Gene hadn’t been using anything to hide her scent from him, Higgs grew concerned. He had heard rumors before that sometimes a change in a person’s smell indicated illness. He found himself becoming attentive to Gene, much to her annoyance at times as he carefully observed her throughout the day making sure she was alright. 

After a few days, Higgs thought he was out of the woods when Gene didn’t show any signs of sickness. The following morning, he awoke to Gene throwing up. She was also running a fever and Higgs had to force her to rest up even though they needed to do a community-run to get supplies. 

By the time Higgs got back from the community-run on his lonesome, Gene was up and about as if nothing happened. It had been a week, and he was thankful she recovered so quick. They both chalked it up to her getting food poisoning from the wild game they had hunted, maybe not cooking the meat all the way in some parts cause they tried smoking it for the first time. Higgs noticed that Gene’s original scent hadn’t returned, however, and that put him once more on edge. Maybe the flu she had was the calm before the storm. He couldn’t help but notice that after returning with more supplies, Gene’s appetite had picked up quite a bit. She could eat a lot, there was no question about it, but Higgs noticed Gene nearly depleted most of the deer meat they had. She took many midnight trips to the fridge just to hover and gorge herself much to his chagrin. Higgs didn’t want to make another trip so soon. 

If Higgs didn’t understand something that bothered him greatly, he was old school and liked hitting the books. He started off with parasitism, thinking maybe Gene caught a tapeworm or something horrid like that then worked his way down a list. After a few weeks of research, Higgs threw in the towel. Maybe it was just something hormonal. People change over time, and Gene nor himself were exceptions to that. 

There was something about the word hormonal that got the gears of Higgs’s brain to start turning though. He started thinking back, recalling when Gene’s odd behavior began. He could feel his heart thud powerfully in his chest as he thought about the times Gene and him had sex, and then something snapped as it dawned on him what was really going on: Gene was pregnant. Gene was carrying his child. 

“Oh, shit..” Higgs murmured to himself over and over, hands carding through his hair as he got up and paced around. His mind going a million miles. Panic struck him to the core as he swallowed, eyes widening like a scared horse as he tried to steady himself. 

Higgs wondered why he hadn’t thought of it before, feeling stupid because of it. Gene and Higgs weren’t exactly careful when they had sex, due to Gene being under the impression from her medical records that she couldn’t carry. Higgs felt like they should have known better, but lust was lust. Given how often they had sex, he was surprised it didn’t happen sooner. 

Higgs took a few personal days, letting Gene know that he needed to clear his mind. He didn’t give a lot of details, but Gene was understanding enough to let him have the space he needed. Higgs spent time camping, thinking about his life. How he got from point A to point B, and how he was going to become a dad if that’s what Gene wanted. In the end, it was her decision if she wanted to carry, and Higgs didn’t want her to go through horrendous pain just because she had his progeny growing inside her. 

Higgs spent several nights crying himself to sleep, not only because he felt he jeopardized Gene, but he was feeling like shit for his unborn child. Higgs didn’t think he was good enough to be a father. He didn’t know the first thing about parenting, and with the way his uncle brought him up, Higgs was terrified he was gonna end up just like his daddy. The whole ordeal scared Higgs more than losing his powers on the beach, more than Amelie, more than death itself. He couldn’t think about his own mortality any longer but that of Gene’s and their child.

After some time, Higgs returned home. He felt numb emotionally after sorting through his bullshit. No matter what, however, Higgs determined he was going to be there for Gene and to take it all one step at a time. He had to, for his sake and hers. 

“Higgs–” Gene quietly approached him as Higgs smiled up at her, getting off his gear and extra belongings he had taken on the trip. 

“Yeah?” 

“I need to talk to you. Something came up after you left.” Gene started as Higgs got onto his feet, furrowing his brows. Since he already had gone over Gene being pregnant, he was worried something else had gotten to her. 

Gene reached out, gently taking Higgs’s hand into her own and gave a soft squeeze as she looked up at his eyes. God, she looked so petrified at that moment, Higgs was fearful she was gonna break it to him that she was dying. 

“Gene?” 

Blinking a few times, Gene let out a deep breath and answered. “I’m pretty sure I’m pregnant.” 

Higgs remained calm, he swallowed and noticed that Gene was beginning to tear up. Was she this scared to tell him? Higgs felt more like an idiot for his behavior because he hadn’t considered how this would affect Gene emotionally. 

“What do you want to do?” Higgs asked calmly, his hand reaching up to caress her face as Gene sniffled and gave a shrug, smiling all the while tears were making their way down her eyes. 

“I never wanted to be a parent, but since you’re the dad, I’d like to try being a mom.” Gene replied, her voice gentle yet frightened. Her skin trembled against Higgs’s calloused hands, searching his gaze for an answer. Horrified didn’t come close to the sheer nervousness Gene felt. She knew Higgs had a traumatic upbringing and he was still scarred from it. Gene had no idea what he was thinking. She even expected Higgs to run, and she wouldn’t blame him for it. Not after believing they were safe from anything like this. 

Higgs smiled and slowly bent down, his knees on the ground as he gently lifted up Gene’s shirt and started kissing slowly across her abdomen. His right hand reaching up and caressing the flesh on her hip. Higgs’s cheek and nose nuzzled against her skin, over where their little one was growing. Higgs rest the side of his face against Gene’s stomach as she carded her fingers through his hair, he smiling all the while as his arms wrapped around her legs. 

“I’m here for you. I’ll keep you both safe.” Higgs murmured, as Gene let out a tearful laugh out of relief and joy, her hands still stroking Higgs’s scalp as he sighed. Gene was his. His baby was his. This was the family he made, and Higgs knew right then and there on instinct he was going to protect that no matter what; even from his doubts.


	50. Delivery (Higgs & Gene-Sky of Atoms)

**anonymous asked:**

**The pregnant one was sooooooo cute. Can you do a follow up right after the baby's birth?**

“Shh. You’re fine.” Higgs murmured to the newborn cradled up in his arms as he looked over Gene. She was sleeping peacefully at last. He watched as Gene’s chest had risen and fallen, thankful that the hardest part was over for her. The birth of their child had been joyful but scary. Gene’s cries and screams were still lodged in his ears, amazed she managed to keep going through the delivery despite the horrendous pain she was under. 

Higgs knew after this long night and early morning, he was gonna kiss the ground Gene walked on for the rest of his life if he could help it. There’s no way he would have had the strength nor spirit to bring their little one into the world like she did. Not only that but being a vessel of another human being was downright terrifying in its own right. Higgs could remember when Gene was showing more pregnancy signs and how the baby would kick. They’d both jump as if an alien was going to burst from her stomach. Higgs and Gene heard pregnancy was a beautiful thing, and both thought folks were full of shit. In their eyes, it was creepy. It still holds true for them, even after the birth of their child, but Higgs was elated to be holding his little one after waiting all this time. He was still scared shitless being a dad nonetheless. 

Higgs used a free arm to reach down towards the bed and cover Gene up with the clean blankets he got after the birth was over. He brushed some strands of hair from her sweaty face, tucking a braid he had done during labor behind her ear before leaning down and peppering the side of her face with kisses and a nuzzle. Gene groaned a little, barely moving. Higgs knew she was beyond exhausted, but he had to admit, they both did a good job handling the delivery all by themselves; not wanting to risk folks bombarding Gene nor have anyone harm their baby. They were still fugitives in America after all regardless of living in the Far North. 

“You’ve hurt mommy so much I was tempted to punch your face when you came out. I thought I was gonna lose both you and mommy cause’ you were taking your sweet time playing peek a boo down there. Shoulda’ ripped you out, but mommy would have deep-sixed me and you’d never know I existed.” 

Higgs admitted to his baby with a firm tone, rocking them as their little eyes opened staring at his face. They were blue much like his. Their hair the same dark color as his locks, but they had Gene’s face, her nose, her cheeks, the perfect combo of the two of them. The little one smiled up at him, making a soft cooing noise as their tiny hands flailed about in the blanket Higgs wrapped them up in. 

“I worked hard to make you into a burrito, you knock it off.” Higgs said, the smile not leaving his face as he sighed. He was tired too, and not fully cleaned from the birth. He wanted to take a shower, but not until Gene got plenty of rest so she could handle their baby. 

“I was scared you were gonna look like me, but you look more like a potato sack with a face. I can’t believe I was terrified of a little beast like you. You know, we weren’t prepared for you. At all. But you showed up anyway.  
  
” Higgs started, chuckling a little as the baby’s eyes fluttered and closed, their toothless smile never ceasing to leave as they kept staring up at Higgs like he was their whole world. Throughout Gene’s pregnancy, Higgs talked to the baby before bed. Making it a habit. He wondered if they knew his voice well by now.

“You know how mommy and I met? I saved her from these bad guys and she had a hurt foot and then mommy started bringing me things cause I was a lonely bastard. Then mommy had to deliver this package to these people, and I went along as her bodyguard. We had all sorts of adventures, her and I. We got drunk, got matching branding tattoos, got into trouble, and maybe killed some terrorists papa used to run with.” Higgs chuckled as the baby laughed, almost as if they understood what he was saying. Their little one was hooked onto his voice, lovingly staring up at Higgs. 

“I’ll give you the details when you’re older. It was a fun night.” Higgs laughed, minding to keep his voice down so Gene could continue to sleep. He paced around the room, rocking his little one while keeping his eyes fixated on them. He couldn’t stop admiring how beautiful they were. 

“Papa did a lot of bad things. I tried to end the world. If I had done that, you wouldn’t be here looking at me with that sweet smile. I never would have met mommy. You have no idea how thankful I am I got my ass handed to me that day. I’d do it all over again, knowing I’d get to meet you.” Higgs said, not noticing he was tearing up. He brought his baby close to his face, their little hands reaching up to touch the scruff on his cheek as they cooed and smiled at him. 

Higgs blinked a few times, feeling his tears fall as he rests his lips against his baby’s forehead, inhaling their scent. There was nothing to describe it, how he was overcome with a euphoria that rivaled how he felt when falling in love with Gene. He pulled back slowly, looking at his daughter in the face with pride. She was his. 

“I love you. Papa loves you so damn much.” Higgs said softly between tears as she reached out, touching his nose, forcing a tired laugh out of him as she smiled before giving a yawn. Higgs brought her close to his chest, hugging her to him. 

“Still have no idea what the hell we’re gonna call you, but you’re loved little pipsqueak,” Higgs said with a shrug before he started humming a song to her. 

All the while, Gene had been listening the entire time despite her eyes being closed. She smiled big and tried to go back to sleep, finding it hard because she didn’t want to miss any of this. 


	51. Play (Higgs & Gene-Sky of Atoms)

**anonymous asked:**

**Papa Higgs is sosooooooo cute please a drabble of Him and his baby girl when she's a kiddo and playing and he's giving her tummy raspberries >:3**

Higgs was amazed at how quick his daughter took to walking. It seemed like a few days ago, she could barely crawl and now she was running as far as her little legs could carry her. The first thing she did was chase Higgs around, wanting to be with him more so than Gene even when she was hungry. As soon as Higgs would walk into the room, Skylar would dart away from Gene, arms out, trying to grip onto Higgs’s leg and hold on for dear life. Higgs joked time and time again with Gene, that if he could be the one to nurse, he would. 

Gene was thankful their daughter was quite attached to Higgs. As much as she loved Skylar, it was nice getting time to herself. Gene spent a lot of it though watching Higgs and their kiddo playing around, the smile not leaving her face. She never would have thought life would end up like this. There were no regrets on her part. Higgs made it fun to be a parent, gave Gene the confidence to be a mom despite how scared she was. They both did that for each other. Higgs, for all his faults, seemed to be a pro at fatherhood. There was a part of Gene that was scared of the future, knowing their daughter would find out about Higgs’s past and what he had done to her grandparents and thousands of others. 

Gene knew it was a long way out, but time moves fast. She hoped Higgs would be ready for it as she watched the two running through the trees together, Higgs hiding and sneaking around to spook Skylar while she would fall over and laugh. Occasionally he would teleport, making his daughter’s blue eyes widen in surprise only to pop up in front of her as she’d laugh hard. 

“C’mon Pip, show me what you got.” Higgs said in between chuckles calling his little one by her nickname, crouching down and holding out his hand. His daughter made a fist, looking at her fingers before getting into a fighting stance and hit his palm with all she had. Since Skylar started walking, Higgs had been teaching her how to hit. In this world, it was never too early to start. 

“Oooh good one! Do another! You’re so strong!” Higgs praised, smiling as his little girl repeated the motion, again and again, Higgs slowly backing up and making noises that she was defeating him. Skylar smiled big, proud of herself and with a final hit, Higgs gasped and sounded like he was being killed. He fell onto his back flailing about while she let out a squeaking laugh, clapping her hands before tripping over Higgs’s chest and nuzzling him. 

“You killed Papa! You’re just–too–strong–Pipsqueak!” Higgs feigned death, letting his tongue roll out of his mouth as Skylar started to gently slap the side of his cheeks, her fingers poking at his tongue before Higgs growled and pretended to bite her, getting Skylar to scream as he grabbed his daughter by her sides and started tickling. 

Eventually, Higgs pulled up her shirt and started blowing against her stomach causing Skylar to laugh maniacally. He almost had to stop his actions, his daughter’s laughter contagious as she squirmed and tried to push him back playfully. It took Gene coming to the rescue to get Higgs to stop as she pulled Higgs away, getting on top of him and started kissing at his throat while Skylar jumped around, her way of cheering her mama on. 

“You just had to ruin my fun.” Higgs murmured with a disgruntled laugh, letting out a groan as Gene pulled away from his neck and looked down at him. 

“C’mon, some part of you is happy I did that.” Gene said looking over his lips and eyes as Higgs shrugged, humming in thought before his tongue darted out, licking over his mouth. Higgs had to adjust a little, not wanting to give Gene the satisfaction she got him aroused just from that. He could tell by her face however that there was no point in hiding. 

“Caught me red-handed,” Higgs chuckled darkly, reaching up to give a playful lick to Gene’s face before pressing his lips to her skin. “As soon as we put Skylar to bed, I’m taking you.” 

“That a promise?” Gene asked teasingly as Higgs nodded, his pupils blowing up, threatening to engulf the blue in his eyes. 

“It’s a done deal. S’what you get for interrupting Skylar and I bullshitting around.” 

“Maybe I should do it more often then.”

Higgs was about to capture Gene’s mouth in a deep kiss until Skylar came by and tried shoving her fingers up Higgs’s nose. He snorted, using his hand to shoe her away while Gene laughed and fell off Higgs, rolling to the side to watch the two of them play further.

“Pa—Pa–Pawp.” Skylar cooed as Higgs grinned, exaggerating his features as he smiled proudly. 

“You’re getting so much better! Good girl, Pip!” Higgs rummaged her hair, getting Skylar to shudder as she giggled before plopping herself down. She used her small fingers and gestured at her scalp as Higgs sat up and started to braid her hair. Gene sat by Higgs’s side, swinging her arms around his shoulders as their heads leaned against one another’s while Higgs continued braiding Skylar’s soft strands. 

“She’s starting to look more like you.” Gene murmured softly as Higgs took in a deep breath. 

“I’m already feeling bad for her in that regard,” Higgs said as Gene flicked the back of Higgs’s neck, getting him to wince. 

“You’re adorable. She got that from you.” Gene said, pressing a gentle kiss to Higgs’s cheek, his scruff pinching a little as she pulled back and watched. Higgs took a moment to look at Gene, there was a proud look in his gaze as she met his eyes. 

“I’m happy she’s beautiful like you.” Higgs said sincerely as Gene leaned more into Higgs, her head resting in the crook of his neck as he bent down and kissed Gene’s forehead. Skylar tugged at his hand, looking at him with furrowed brows as Higgs smiled. 

“Don’t worry sweetie. I’ll get the rest. Just gotta show mama how much we love her too.” 


	52. Bedtime Song (Higgs & Gene-Sky of Atoms)

**Anonymous: Hello, can you do more of Papa Higgs? Please. It's soooooo damn cute 💕 thank you**

“Papa, play another please?” Skylar asked pleadingly, the little five-year-old sitting on the edge of her bed as Higgs strummed and tuned his guitar. He smirked, knowing it was way past his daughter's bedtime. 

“I don’t think mama would appreciate it if we keep breaking the rules.” Higgs said playfully as Skylar put her small hands together as if to say a prayer, looking up at Higgs in such a way it would put a pup to shame. 

“Please, just one more? I love it when you play.” 

Higgs sighed, thinking it over as he continued to adjust the strings on the guitar. Eventually, he succumbed to his daughter's wishes, giving a nod as she exclaimed happily. Higgs figured he’d make it up to Gene later on. He knew how to work his charms on her. 

“Shh. Shh. Settle down Pipsqueak.” Higgs smiled as Skylar stared happily at him, grinning big as the excitement brewed in her sapphire eyes. 

“What do you want me to play?” Higgs asked, feeling he was in the mood for just about anything song-wise. Some nights he had to be picky, either not wanting to strain his throat or wake up Gene, but tonight he was more than feeling up to a challenge. 

Skylar hummed in thought, tapping her chin as she contemplated while Higgs watched for her reaction. Eventually, her eyes lit up as Skylar gave an answer. 

“Can you play the song about the two porters?” Skylar asked as Higgs let out a sigh and nodded. Higgs had a feeling he should have known better she was gonna pick this one out. This being one of her favorites, his too despite repeating it often. 

“If you get under the covers and settle, I’ll play it for you.” Higgs said and watched as Skylar scrambled to get comfortable. Once her head was lying on the pillow and she was staring up at Higgs with warmth in her little eyes, smiling proudly, he took in a deep breath and started playing the first keys. Making sure the melody was perfect before pressing on. 

“I'm in love with it. Intoxicated. I'm enraptured. From the inside, I can feel that you want to. Wake up high on it. Feel it suspending. I'm enamored. Way up in the sky I can see that you want to. I've been a romantic for so long. All I've ever had are love songs, singing oh-oh-oh, go on, I dare you. Oh-oh-oh, I dare you.”

Higgs took a moment to play more of the rhythm, adding his own twist to the chords making the sound radiate throughout the room at a soothing pace. Skylar couldn’t help but lean up a little on her pillow, lost in the moment. She thought her papa had the most beautiful voice in the world. 

“I get chills. Heartbreak multiplies. I'm on a different kind of high. A rush of blood is not enough. I need my feelings set on fire. Now I'm deep in it, infatuated, strong attraction. Side by side and I know that you want to--I've been a romantic for so long. All I've ever had are love songs, singing oh-oh-oh, go on, I dare you--”

“Oh-oh-oh, I dare you.” Skylar finished, singing the last verse with Higgs as he smiled warmly then continued, gesturing for Skylar to keep going with him if she wanted. 

“I can hear it now like I heard it then. I can hear it now like I heard it then. I can hear it now like I heard it then. I can hear it now like I heard it then.” They both sang in unison, her small feminine voice matching the tempo of his deep sound as they paused, taking in a breath.

“Singing oh-oh-oh. Go on, I dare you. Oh-oh-oh. I dare you. Oh-oh-oh. Go on, I dare you. Oh-oh-oh. I dare you.” 

A few strums later, and the song was over. Higgs got up, crouching down by Skyler’s bedside as she reached out and cupped Higgs’s cheeks with her small hands, running her fingers over his scruff playfully as he stared at his little one with adoration. 

“I dare you to go to sleep now, Pipsqueak.” Higgs teased as he leaned forward, his forehead nuzzling against hers as their noses met before Higgs peppered her face with kisses. Skylar squealed and returned the affection before Higgs pulled her into a hug. 

“You’re getting strong.” Higgs said with a laugh, patting her gently. He couldn’t believe how fast she was growing, remembering the night she was born how fragile and tiny she had been. He still loved her just as much if not more so now that her personality was beginning to blossom. 

“I love you Papa.” Skylar said, giving Higgs a kiss on the cheek as he pressed his lips to her temple and got up. 

“Love ya back. Sleep tight. Don’t let the undead bite.” He winked at Skylar as she giggled, yawning soon after as Higgs left the room with the guitar in hand. He closed the door and let out a sigh of relief, feeling his own body yearning for bed. 

By the time he got to the room, he saw Gene waiting for him in the doorframe, leaning against it with her arms crossed. There was a mischievous look on her face as Higgs smirked. 

“What?” Higgs asked with a shrug as Gene mimicked his gesture. 

“Our song again? I didn’t know you were the sentimental type.” Gene interrogated albeit teasingly as Higgs rolled his eyes. 

“You know--I’m not gonna give you the satisfaction of a comeback,” Higgs said sarcastically as Gene approached Higgs, taking the guitar from him before swinging her arms over his shoulders, staring up at his eyes longingly. 

“Too late, I got you to talk back. I’m already winning.” Gene said as a matter of fact before Higgs leaned forward and kissed her longingly, pulling back for air after some time. 

“Maybe you need a bedtime like our kid. You’re acting like a brat.” Higgs mused, resting his forehead against Gene’s as she chuckled quietly. 

“Maybe you should take me to bed. I’ve been waiting patiently while you were busy being all cute and in dad mode with our kid.” Gene teased in a hushed whisper, getting Higgs to hum as his brows raised. He was quick to pick Gene up, nearly having her yelp as he carried her bridal style into their room, she tries to stifle her laughter all the while Higgs murmurs sweet nothings; trying to remind Gene they needed to keep their volume down and not wake Skylar. 


	53. Nerves (Fragile & Higgs)

**anonymous asked:**

**Idiotic™ prompt number 2: Higgs and Fragile actually hearing by accident the infamous "I'm princess beach" line, and spotting Sam and Amelie running together. 😂😂😂**

“The way I see it, is you have two options Higgs: You can remain here in your own misery, or you can take the easy way out.” Fragile said firmly, tossing the gun towards Higgs. In hindsight, it was probably a stupid decision but given how weak her nemesis had become after the fight with Sam Bridges, Higgs’s spirit had dwindled. Even if he wanted to pull the trigger at Fragile, he couldn’t bring himself to do it. There was no point after everything had been taken from him. 

“You stupid bitch,” Higgs said in a low voice, shaking his head as he coughed a few times and forced himself to lean up from the sand while he winced. Higgs was certain that Sam broke a couple ribs on top of his nose to boot. 

“If you think for one second I’m gonna be a coward and take my own life, you got another thing coming.” Higgs said boldly, and as he was tempted to try and attack Fragile, force the woman to take him back to the world of the living, he stopped dead in his tracks as his ears picked up on the sound of Amelie and Sam. He furrowed his brows, looking up at Fragile as she too looked perplexed as they listened carefully, trying to make out the conversation despite words and sentences being fragmented given the distance. 

“Great. So I’m Mario and you’re Princess Peach.” 

“Let’s go home.”

“How do we do it? Do we jump like Fragile?”

“We run together.” 

“Run?”

“Yeah. Like Mario and Princess ‘Beach’.”

Higgs could feel himself cringing at the pun as his gaze met Fragile’s. He shook his head and went for the gun, cocking it and aiming the weapon at himself. 

“I change my mind. After hearing that I’m willing to blow my brains out.” Higgs said truthfully as Fragile scowled and reached down, taking the gun from Higgs and tossing it to the side. He was so weak be barely put up a struggle. 

“No, if I have to live with hearing that so do you.” Fragile said as Higgs laughed. Before either of them could say anything further, both Higgs and Fragile watched as Amelie and Sam were running on the coastline of the Beach, carefree, and awkward. 

“Insert Baywatch theme here,” Higgs snorted as Fragile tried to suppress a laugh. She didn’t want to give Higgs the satisfaction he got her to smile after everything that had transpired. 

“Welp. They’re a match made in heaven. Fucking dorks.” Higgs said as Fragile glared at him. Higgs chuckled, tilting his head playfully to the side. 

“Strike a nerve, honey?” Higgs asked as Fragile gave Higgs a swift kick to the side, further hurting the shattered rib he had as he yelled out and grasped his side. 

“Be quiet while I debate about what I’m going to do with you now.” Fragile said firmly, watching as Amelie and Sam were becoming smaller and smaller in the distance. 


	54. IOU (Fragile & Higgs)

**anonymous asked:**

**As long as I get to hold your hand + Higgs & Fragile**

“I believe you owe me when we get back to the terminal,” Fragile said proudly at Higgs as they continued on their route back home. This delivery run had been short, but nonetheless sweet for the two business partners to get more acquainted with one another.

Fragile and Higgs had an unfortunate run-in with some rival porters that were frustrated on the job and tried their luck at picking a fight. Higgs, trying to be the brave one--and maybe show off, went in guns swinging. By the time all was said and done, Fragile had left the porters pummeled into the ground while she had carried Higgs over her shoulders like he was a cargo box until he got his bearings. Fragile knew they had to look silly to passerbys, here she was, five-foot-six inches carrying a man who was the epitome of a tree crossed with a baby giraffe. Higgs was too tall for his own good, that’s what Fragile mused about for the moment. 

Higgs shook his head, letting out a boisterous laugh as he gestured for emphasis. “There is no way in hell I’m gonna owe you shit. I had that all under control back there.” 

“If that’s so, what was the whimpering for?” Fragile asked curiously while Higgs hummed in contemplation, scratching the side of his nose before he shrugged. 

“I had to boost their egos somehow. Sides’ I was enjoying the free ride.” Higgs joked as Fragile scoffed and leaned over to hit his side in jest. 

“You were lucky that they only left you with a bloody nose and a dislocated shoulder. Remind me again, what did you do to them?” Fragile asked, raising her brows towards Higgs. He felt backed into a corner as he grumbled, murmuring under his breath that Fragile couldn’t make out but she knew it had to be curses. 

“That’s what I thought.” Fragile said patronizingly, snapping Higgs out of his thoughts as he looked over at her with a sigh. 

“You’re not gonna tell my side of the business what happened, right?” Higgs asked with caution. There was a slight edge of fear in his tone as Fragile chuckled. 

“If you owe me a favor, we’re square. I promise these lips are sealed.” Fragile said as Higgs glared for a moment and sighed in defeat. There was no point in delaying the inevitable, although, he couldn’t help but smirk. His chuckling turned dark as Fragile raised a brow. 

“What?” She asked, trying to figure out what his angle was as Higgs gave a shrug out of play and looked down at her. 

“I’m just thinkin’ maybe I can deal with that IOU. If I can get something out of it.”

“And what do you want? If you’re expecting another share of the company, you can think again.” Fragile countered as Higgs smiled, there was a sincerity to it that took Fragile aback as he looked over at her. 

“As long as I get to hold your hand at one point, I’d do anything you want.” Higgs said softly, clearing his throat afterward as he could feel his face flush. 

God, he didn’t want to come across as being vulnerable while attempting to flirt. Higgs was getting upset with himself until he felt a weight on his right hand. He looked down, seeing Fragile had grabbed his hand, fingers intertwining with his own as she kept looking forward. She too blushing as Higgs’s smiled big. Satisfied was an understatement for him. 

“You happy now?” Fragile asked sarcastically. 

“Very much so.” Higgs laughed. 


	55. Rescue (Higgs & Gene-Sky of Atoms)

**argetlam007 asked:**

**Ok so this one is pretty interesting, I would like to suggest :‘ no one in the history of torture has been tortured with the torture like the torture you’ll be tortured with. ’ for Higgs, you know I'm a sucker for whump Higgsy :') Thank you so very much Rhi, even the idea of your prompt excites me ! :)))**

Higgs was writhing on a floor in a pool of his own blood, coughing and gagging. Weak moans and whimpers left his chapped lips as he arched his back in a useless attempt to get up to confront his attacker. He was met with another kick to the stomach as he yelled and tumbled onto his side. 

Higgs’s body shuddered as his vision blurred. There was no doubt in his mind he had a black eye now, maybe two. He could taste blood on his tongue, the copper flavor running through the tiny gaps of his teeth as he tried to face his opponent only to get hit in the face. He spat bile out this time around before feeling his body levitate off the ground, his attacker grabbing him by the collar of his cape as he winced. 

“No one in the history of torture has been tortured with the torture like the torture you’ll be tortured with.” The man said, his deep voice trickling with laughter as he canted his head, staring at Higgs like he was a bug that needed to be squashed after clipping its wings off one by one. 

“Some Particle of God you are now hm? Do you think you decide everyone’s fate now that you’re powerless? I don’t think so. God, you have no idea how long I’ve been waiting for this. To finally avenge my family and everyone you bombed up in Central Knot.”

“F-fuck you.” Higgs managed to croak out, pissing off his captor further on as he was given an onslaught of punches. Higgs lost track of how many hits he had taken, but the room was becoming darker by the second. He could feel his back slam into something metal before he was strapped down. Growling, Higgs tried to break free as his attacker removed a knife from his person and didn’t hesitate to jab the weapon into one of Higgs’s fingers. Higgs screamed so loud that his own voice drowned in his ears as he could feel his fingernail being slowly ripped off from the root of his skin. 

“You should have stayed in hiding, Higgs! Now you’re gonna suffer in silence like everyone you destroyed! No one’s coming to get you. No one’s gonna rescue a terrorist!” 

It didn’t matter how many times Higgs said he had changed, nor did it matter he saved his attacker’s life before the man found out who Higgs truly was. For the first time in his life since living with his daddy, Higgs thought he wasn’t going to survive. He was going to die alone in filth, covered in his own sweat and blood, and all thanks to him letting his guard down for one second. The shame of his vulnerability in the situation outweighed the excruciating pain his body was undergoing. 

As he could feel the knife cutting into his palm, the pain suddenly came to a halt as Higgs’s attacker let out pained cries. There was a sound of something heavy meeting bone as squishy sounds could be heard followed by rough grunts and yells. Higgs at first thought his own limbs were being caved in, perhaps by someone else helping the attacker out, until it dawned on him, there was no way. He knew the attacker’s voice so well that not even in this state Higgs would miss that distinctive yell. 

There was an echo of wheezes, like air trying to escape a balloon followed by a putrid sound that Higgs could only compare to slitting someone’s throat. A silence filled the room as Higgs blinked, desperate to try to make out what was going on. Was there another enemy? Was this person going to finish what his captor started? He had a million scenarios go through his head until he blinked and suddenly was met with a familiar face staring down at him. Blood covered most of her face and hair as she panted heavily and got to work freeing Higgs of his bindings. 

“Y-you–came for me?” Higgs couldn’t believe it. No, he couldn’t fucking believe it. After the huge fight Gene and he had, Higgs thought she’d be the last person who would be coming to the rescue. 

Gene didn’t say anything as she got Higgs onto his feet, having him lean on her for support as she led him out of the darkness of the warehouse and into the light of the outside world. Shortly after, Higgs blacked out. Not able to go on. 

When Higgs woke up hours later, he found himself wrapped in a blanket on top of a traveling mat. He felt filthy. His hair was matted in tangles, could feel grime and mud lodged into the crevices of his skin, his clothes torn and tattered, his skin blotched with bruises and other marks he didn’t want to acknowledge; Higgs was a mess. The weight of what happened fell upon his chest as he tried to rise, only to collapse back down from the pressure as he was once more met with Gene looking down at him.

“Hey, Sleeping Beauty! How are you feeling?” Gene asked. Higgs was surprised her tone wasn’t condescending but concerned. He licked his lips and shut his eyes, letting out a tired groan. 

“Like I got hit by a car. Then a guy tried curb stompin’ me after.” Higgs said weakly as Gene let out a laugh. 

“You–mock my pain?” Higgs tried to counter with a weak chuckle as Gene shrugged, looking over his face.

“I laugh at everyone’s pain but my own. It keeps me sane.” Gene joked.

“Bad bitch. You’re fucked up, you know that?”

“So you’ve told me many times. I’m gonna lean you up just a bit.” 

It’s not like Higgs could protest, so he allowed Gene to prop him up. He winced, feeling his lower chest tighten as she apologized in hushed murmurs then lied him down on her lap. Higgs’s eyes fluttered open and closed from time to time, torn between wanting to be awake and wanting to sleep off how horrible he felt. 

“It’s gonna sting so brace yourself.” Gene forewarned, getting a cloth with medicine on it ready to dab over his busted face.

“What are you gonna–ow! Shit! Ow! Fuck–!” Higgs exclaimed, feeling a pulsating sting over his eye and nose as Gene wiped him down. He whimpered lowly against the material, his face tensing from the burning sensation as his skin went numb. 

Higgs pried one eye open, staring up at Gene while she cleaned and tended to the injuries on his face. It seemed she had already gotten the others throughout his body. He could feel bandages and stitches all throughout his form. He hadn’t realized how skilled she was until looking downward at his left arm, seeing she performed a figure-eight stitch where the flesh had been cut wide open from his captor earlier on. 

“What are you–” His voice hitched as Gene started feeling through his dirty hair and scalp, getting rid of debris and other specks of grime before running a comb through. He couldn’t understand for the life of him why she was going above and beyond, considering the shit he said to her. That weighed on his mind more so than his body crying out for something to make it better.

“You don’t have to do this,” Higgs said as Gene continued on, not saying a word to him. “Look–about what I said–about your folks–about you being a stupid cunt–”

“Higgs I don’t want to hear it.” 

“But I–”

“Higgs.” Gene said firmly, stopping and staring him straight in the eyes. He almost lost all his resolve then. 

“I don’t want to think about the fight or the shitty things we said to one another. I just want you to be okay.”

“What about–the cargo, the BT Plague?” 

“That can wait. My first priority is you.” Gene said, the honesty and rawness in her voice taking Higgs by surprise. He went silent as Gene continued her ministrations, fixing him up the best she could with what little she had supply wise. Eventually, Higgs found himself settling into her touches, how she patched him up, how her fingers carded through his hair and scalp after all was said and done, trying to soothe him however she could.

“Did you kill the bastard?” Higgs asked, his voice hoarse as Gene simply nodded, tucking away a strand of hair from Higgs’s face. 

“You okay–?” Higgs couldn’t help but wonder. Gene had killed people before on the job–being a porter it could happen, but he knew it was a rarity for her. 

“You’re alive. So I’m okay.” 

If Higgs weren’t a coward, if he wasn’t hurt, he would have leaned up right then and there to capture her mouth against his for everything she had put aside just to save his sorry ass, but being able to stare up at Gene while she tended to him was close enough to satisfy Higgs. 

“This–probably won’t be the last time–someone tries to kill me for what I’ve done in the past.” Higgs confessed as Gene furrowed her brows. 

“I’m aware of that.”

“You’re alright with this?” 

Gene shrugged. 

“If anyone’s gonna kill you, it’s me. I have to travel with your sorry ass. Last I checked we’re friends and we're stuck together. We owe it to each other.” Gene joked, smirking as she laughed. Higgs’s laugh turned into a drawn-out cough as Gene rested her palm on his forehead while Higgs’s body eased itself.

“Easy. Shh. I got you.” Gene murmured. “Get better. I can’t make this journey on my own. Not without you.”


	56. Advice (Heartman & Fragile)

**Anonymous said:**

**“Like, lure him into your womanly lair and pounce.”, but I don't know who's pouncing who. 🤔**

“You know, I always had a hunch, but I never thought you’d approach someone like me for help in this department.” Heartman said to Fragile as he smiled warmly, trying to make her feel more comfortable. It wasn’t every day Heartman got to hear a confession of adoration, much less from someone like Fragile; a woman he admired greatly for not only her beauty but how she carried herself. She was very much the epitome of what it meant to be strong. People could say the same for him, but Heartman was modest when it came to such praises. 

“You’ve been married, had a relationship, how would you handle it?” Fragile asked, wanting nothing but honestly as she stared at Heartman. He hummed in thought, giving a shrug. 

“I’m not sure. It’s been so long since the loss of my wife and daughter that I’m kind of back at square one with these sorts of things. You know, contrary to popular belief, even if one is married--that doesn’t necessarily mean they are the expert in affairs.” Heartman said with a sigh, recalling happier times in life with his family. He blinked, snapping himself out of his dwelling. Right now, he wanted to be there for his friend and show support for something Fragile was having a tough time coping with. 

“Emotions are powerful, and they can be at best bothersome. I’d suggest getting it out and over with. The sooner the better. There’s also the alternative.”

“What’s the alternative?” Fragile asked curiously as Heartman cleared his throat. 

“Like, lure him into your womanly lair and pounce.” His hands made a motion similar to a cat trying to catch a bug in midair. The growl at the end was enough to get a small laugh out of Fragile as she shook her head at Heartman’s antics. Pun intended, his heart was in the right place despite her apprehensions. 

Heartman sighed. “All jokes aside, since this is Sam Bridges we are talking about, its best to be forward. He’s the type of man I noticed that has a hard time grasping social interactions. It kind of goes over his head sort to speak. Sometimes you have to spell it out for him to get the big picture.”

“What do you think my chances are that he’ll return the feelings?” Fragile calmly asked as Heartman rubbed his chin in thought. He combed over his memories of Sam, how their interactions went and tried to judge based on that. 

“Given his past and general temperament, maybe a sixty percent shot. Since he’s severed his ties with Amelie, he has grown more distant, save for this last year when Sam introduced Louise to us after she turned four.” Heartman gave a shrug. 

“Who knows, but I will say this--it’s better to pursue the truth even if it hurts than to pine over something that deep down you know you’ll never have. Take it from someone who has been on that end of unrequited love before. It’s easier to digest if you have your answer right off the fly.”

Fragile took in a deep breath. This wasn’t exactly what she was hoping for, but nonetheless, it helped to talk things through with another person. Fragile was inexperienced with these sorts of issues, never having the time to confront anything like it due to inheriting her father's company among being a porter herself. 

“I appreciate your input on the matter. Thank you.” Fragile said.

Heartman gave a playful bow as Fragile smiled at him, genuine sincerity in her gaze as he adjusted his glasses. 

“I still think pouncing him would be fun, but that’s just me.” Heartman shrugged as Fragile shook her head laughing quietly. 

“Maybe if all fails on my end, you can do that yourself.” She suggested.

“And have him kill me? No thanks. I have many death wishes, but getting killed by Sam isn’t one of them.” Heartman chuckled. 


	57. Fighting (Higgs & Gene-Sky of Atoms)

**[thewriterandmuse](http://thewriterandmuse.tumblr.com/) said:**

**“If I have 0 fucks and you add 0 more fucks, how many fucks do I have? Still 0.” For Gene x Higgs because I'm laughing way too hard. lol**

“Gene, c’mon--can we talk this over?” Higgs was doing his best to catch up to his angry companion. Gene had put such a considerable amount of distance between the two of them after their spat, that Higgs growled and made a jump. As tempted as he was to get right in front of her, prevent Gene from going any further, he ended up right by her side causing Gene to jolt back.

“Jesus!” Gene exclaimed as Higgs rolled his eyes. 

“Good, now that I have your attention, will you let me--hey!” Before Higgs could get another word out, Gene sprinted away from Higgs, kicking up a trail of dust in her wake as Higgs tensed up and snorted. He fully acknowledged he could be an asshole, a stubborn one to boot, but at the rate Gene was going, he felt put to shame like he had no right to take the mantle. 

“You’re being a brat!” Higgs exclaimed as Gene turned around, she was roughly thirty feet from now as she glared in his direction. 

“Tell me, do you think I care? If I have 0 fucks and you add 0 more fucks, how many fucks do I have? Still 0.” 

Higgs’s eyes widened, finding her insult irritable. _Fine. Two could play that game_ , Higgs thought in his head as he decided to give Gene a taste of her own medicine. 

“Hey Gene, I wrote you a song! It goes like this: roses are red, violets are blue, I have five fingers and the middle one is for you!” Higgs shouted, flipping Gene off as she growled. It took all the restraint Gene personally had to not rush up to Higgs and try decking him square in the jaw. 

“If you listen closely, you’ll hear the wonderful sounds of me not caring!” Gene said sarcastically, gesturing her arms out for emphasis. 

“If you didn’t care you wouldn’t have responded!” Higgs taunted. 

“Hey, is it getting hot out here or is this relationship suffocating me?” Gene countered, making an obscene gesture right back at Higgs for earlier. 

Higgs could feel his blood boiling. He was already impatient and had lost his temper, now he was ready to let the fumes out in full. 

“You know what, fuck you! I’m beginning to think our time together has become more effort than you’re worth!” 

“Fine Higgs! I now pronounce you dumped and single, you may kiss my ass!” 

“Fine!”

“Fine!” 

Higgs turned around, stomping the opposite direction from Gene as she continued to press on. After a few minutes went by however, Gene was already beginning to feel the weight of her words. She could feel guilt growing in the pit of her gut as she swallowed her pride and turned around.

“Higgs--” Before she could holler out, Gene’s eyes glanced around. He was long gone. She furrowed her brows sadly, figuring that he was done with her for good. _God damn it._ Gene thought as she bit her bottom lip and tried to keep herself together, only to turn around and bumped right into Higgs’s chest. He looked down at her after making his jump, staring at Gene with a serious gaze. 

“I was gonna give you some space, but I couldn’t handle the distance.” Higgs murmured, his voice stern as Gene nodded in agreement. She sighed, looking down at his shoes. 

“I’m sorry I called you a good for nothing rat-faced bastard with the legs of a newborn giraffe and that someone needs to chop you down like a redwood tree and turn you into the bible your uncle beat you with.” 

“You never said that.” Higgs snorted, trying to stifle a chuckle as Gene looked up sheepishly.

“I was thinking about it.” 

Higgs let out a laugh, not able to suppress it any longer as he pulled Gene into a hug. They both embraced each other tightly, letting their emotions come through their actions rather than words before Higgs sighed against her forehead. 

“I’m sorry about--whatever the hell it was that got you mad at me. I don’t remember anymore, but I am sorry.”

“It’s no biggie. Can we skip to the angry makeup sex now?” Gene laughed against Higgs as he joined her then they pulled away, looking at the eyes of each other longingly. 

“You sure you’re up for that? You did tell me to kiss your ass.” Higgs mused as Gene shrugged, smiling coyly up at him. 

“You can still do that if you’re into it.” 

“Hm. Might take you up on that offer.” Higgs playfully murmured, bending down to start kissing Gene along her neck, getting a moan to leave her before he claimed her mouth. They kissed for a while, until Higgs broke it off, his lips hovering just above Gene’s as he playfully whispered. 

“You really piss me off you know that?” 

“It’s my job.” Gene replied with a smirk then leaned to kiss him again. 


	58. PTSD (Diehardman & Cliff)

**Anonymous said:**

**"Randomly reaching for character B's hand in a moment of paralyzing fear", Diehardman and Cliff.**

By all accounts, John knew he should have been dead. He had taken three bullets to the upper chest and was bleeding out. The sound of explosives and guns permeated the air of the battlefield, but the only thing John could hear was the sound of his frantic heartbeat as his body desperately tried to fight to hold onto life. He wanted to give up so bad, to close his eyes and be done with this nightmare, but he was too proud to give up just yet. There was still the mission, and he be damned if the enemy took that away from him. 

John winced as he looked over, seeing the corpse of a fellow soldier nearby with a gun that still had ammo left to spare. It was a grueling process, but he crawled through grime and muck to get to the corpse in order to have something to protect him. He nearly cried with tears of joy, until he looked up and saw a man pointing an AK-47 right to the temple of his skull. John whimpered under his breath, feeling beads of sweat trickle down his face. That had done it. He couldn’t put on a brave face any longer. 

“P-please. Not like this.” He said, closing his eyes as his lower lip quivered out of fear. He was so damn close to salvation, so close to still being in the game, and now he was about to meet his maker and he was a bloody coward in the end. 

Right before the trigger was pulled, a gasping sound escaped the soldier above John as blood exploded from the frontal lobe and cascaded onto John’s face. He blinked a few times as the fresh corpse fell to the ground, hitting a puddle of water. John could feel brain matter and bile on his face; the warmth of it making him shudder as he watched the blood mix with the puddle. The two elements meeting together like oil. He soon was distracted by a hand gesturing out to him. 

“C-Cliff----” John’s voice hitched in his throat as Cliff furrowed his brows and looked around, hearing a siren going off. They didn’t have much time to waste. 

“John, are you alright?” Cliff asked as John broke down and started to cry. He was terrified. The battlefield was no place for a weakling like him. John was so caught up in his own misery, his own regrets, that he was petrified where he stood as Cliff examined his comrade and saw the bullet wounds. 

“C’mon John, we need to go.” Cliff said, trying to be gentle as John continued to whimper. 

“John!” Cliff exclaimed, getting John to snap and look at him. He grasped Cliff’s hand tightly despite his fears and felt his captain rise him to his feet before bending down so that way John could ride upon Cliffs’s back. 

“It hurts--it hurts so damn much--” John said as Cliff began to take off and run, dodging grenades being thrown their way and running through fire after fire. It was as if hell itself were chasing the two men down, trying to drag them back to their cages where they belonged. 

“I know. I know, but we got this.” Cliff said with determination in his voice as he tried to drown out the sounds of John’s screaming and whimpers. He could no longer control the pain as he gave into fear. 

Diehardman woke up in a thick layer of sweat, panting heavily as he felt over his chest. It took him a good ten minutes to realize he had only been dreaming. The battlefield, the smell of rotting bodies, the taste of blood, it had all been in his head. It felt so real, too real. He could have sworn that from the corner of his eye, he saw Cliff staring at him until he shook his head and lied back down. 

Diehardman had years to cope with his traumas and had put in a great amount of effort into healing, but ever since Sam mentioned seeing a man that looked exactly like Cliff, Diehardman was losing his resolve. The barriers he had put up to keep his mind safe were coming down, and he feared karma and fate, two deadly sisters, were close to ensnaring him back into the depths of anguish he tried so desperately to run away from. 


	59. Desertion (Higgs & Reader)

**blackeasteagle said:**   
**Hi! First of all, I love your writing!!! About the nonverbal starters, would you mind writing some higgs X reader with the prompt "steer: place a hand under their chin to make them look up"? Sending all the love**

Y/N knew everything Homo Demens did, it was for the greater good. Higgs’s vision had to come true. It was the only way out of this nightmare that they all called life. The only true path to peaceful salvation. That didn’t mean it hurt any less when the bombs went off. Y/N was a far distance from the epicenter of the blast in Middle Knot, but they were close enough to feel its power along with the rest of Homo Demens. 

Y/N nearly toppled over a few times, feeling the weight of their actions in this massacre hit them hard. It was one thing to plan an act of terror, but to truly go through with it was something indescribable. Y/N had a plethora of emotions run through their veins as their blood ran cold: there was fear, awe, and guilt all coiled into one long serpent constricting their heart. 

“One down, two to go.” Higgs chuckled darkly upon meeting up with the rest of his Homo Demens at their rendezvous point. He couldn’t stop smiling at his handiwork as the spot where a city once stood went up in flames, shooting ash and debris into the sky. There was no doubt in his mind that BT’s were going to flock to the area, causing a void out. Exactly what he wanted to happen. 

“Let’s move out!” Higgs exclaimed in his drawl, excitement peppering his voice as the others did as they were told. Most jumped into the vehicles and hauled off, knowing that Higgs would simply jump to meet up with them soon after. Before Y/N had a chance to get to their vehicle, Higgs stopped them.

“Wait a moment,” Higgs commanded, his voice stern as Y/N came to a screeching halt. They kept their head low, not wanting to look him in the eye. They didn’t want Higgs to see the shame, the regret of their actions, the resentment of ever joining Homo Demens. Most of all Y/N didn’t want Higgs to see that in the end, they were a coward: all talk, but when it came to pulling off their acts, they didn’t have the stomach for it. 

Y/N felt the soft texture of Higgs’s glove swoop under their chin as Higgs tilted their chin up, forcing Y/N to look at him. His blue eyes searched theirs as Y/N swallowed and tried to put on a brave face. Higgs was intimidating in his own right, and they didn’t want to show signs of weakness then they already got caught with. To their surprise, Higgs’s features eased up. There was a certain tenderness to his gaze that took Y/N aback as Higgs brushed a strand of hair from their face. 

“I know that was hard for you to watch. I saw your reaction the entire time.” Higgs started as Y/N shuddered at having been caught. 

“I’m sorry it won’t happen again--”

“Save it,” Higgs said and furrowed his brows. “You’re strong Y/N, but it's clear that this is too much for you. I want you to go back to our hidey-hole and wait there for the rest of us to return.”

Y/N shook their head as Higgs let go of their chin. 

“Higgs, I can be of help. Look, it got to me, but there’s much work to be done.”

“I know, but I’m giving you an order. You don’t need to be watching this. Between the two of us, it’s been hard on me too but--it needs to be done. We have an Entity to appease.” Higgs admitted, and for a brief moment, there was a look of regret on his features, that somehow his humanity, the very weakness he tried to cast off after pledging his life to Amelie, surfaced. Y/N dedicated that moment to their memories, not wanting to forget the day Higgs showed he was a man and not a Particle of God. 

Y/N was further surprised when Higgs grabbed their hand, clasping his own against theirs as he once more peered into their eyes. Higgs was tearing up, no doubt from his allergy to chiral matter, but there was a weight to them that had Y/N thinking otherwise. 

“Go back home. I’ll come to you later. Y/N, I’m only gonna say please once.” Higgs said firmly and then in a flash, he made a jump and disappeared, going onto the next city. 

Y/N didn’t leave, not just yet. Their eyes roamed over the remains of the city, imagining the sounds of those trapped beneath rubble and flames. In the distance, Y/N could see a cloud coming by and the hairs on the back of their neck stood up as BT’s came into sight. Y/N knew they needed to get out of there and quick. Regardless of the distance, being caught anywhere near a void out was playing Russian Roulette with death, so Y/N ran as fast as they could. 

Hours passed, and Y/N watched as Higgs and the rest of Homo Demens had returned to their base camp. Despite most hiding underneath masks, Y/N could sense the dread and utter exhaustion each of them felt from the day. True to his word, Higgs approached Y/N and pat them on the shoulder as he brushed past.

“Walk with me.” Higgs commanded. Y/N stopped what they were doing, cleaning up one of their many guns and followed. They found themselves following Higgs out of range from the camp, up a large hill. Eventually, Higgs would come to a stop and removed his hood, pushing back his hair as he sighed. To say he looked like crap was an understatement. 

“Can I ask you something personal?” Higgs spoke as Y/N shrugged. 

“Shoot.”

“Do you want out of this?” Higgs purposed as Y/N blinked a few times. They were caught off guard from Higgs’s suggestion and shook their head. 

“Why would you ask me that?” Y/N asked defensively as Higgs bit his bottom lip, eyes roaming over Y/N’s features as he sighed. 

“Been doin’ some thinkin’. If you say yes, I’m leaving with you.”

“Where is this coming from, Higgs?” Y/N questioned, looking at him as if he were talking in tongues. 

“My actions I did today--to a former friend of mine, woke me up.” 

Y/N was struck with silence as they listened intently to Higgs while he paced about in a slow manner, taking off his mask as he held it in his hands like a child, going over the details with his gloved fingers. 

“I want out, Y/N. And I want you to come with me.” Higgs said more stern, looking up at Y/N with a serious gaze. He looked as if the world had struck him down and beaten him to a pulp. 

“Where would we go?” Y/N found themselves asking. There was no place in this world for people like them, terrorists. Then there was extinction. Higgs had always said it was going to come, regardless if they sat back and did anything or not. Not to mention Homo Demens, the rest of the men, would be hard-pressed to come after them both for desertion. 

“Anywhere. Extinction Entity is gonna get what she wants regardless if I’m a fucking puppet or not, but I figure we might as well enjoy what time we have, and I’d like to spend it with you.” Higgs admitted, glaring a little. He didn’t like showing vulnerability, the fact he was being so open to someone that had been there since day one made his fists clench as he grew angry with himself. The resolve he had, the strength he once felt that gave him the power to commit atrocious acts having been broken down. 

“How soon do you want to leave?” Y/N asked after much thought. The answer was enough to get Higgs’s lip to quirk in a smile as he approached them and eased his anger. Higgs rested his hands on Y/N’s shoulders and pressed his forehead to theirs. 

“Anytime. Just tell me you’ll be by my side still.” 


	60. Fixer Upper (Mama & Fragile)

**Anonymous said:**

**booping character A's nose to praise them | fragilexmama**

“How’s the fix up coming along?” Fragile asked Mama, holding two cups of coffee in each of her hands. When Mama caught her breath after dinking around with the computer programs, she graciously took the cup on Fragile’s left and chugged the coffee as if her life depended on it. Fragile smiled proudly at that, appreciating the energy Mama had for this sort of thing. She could have never done half the work on her own. 

“You’re back on the Chiral Network, but the reception is still weak. I’d say give it a day to fully recover, don’t be doing too many deliveries until then and you’re gold.” Mama said with a wink, drinking the rest and she sat the coffee mug down as Fragile carefully sipped from her own cup. 

“How much do I owe you?” Fragile asked as Mama waved her off. 

“Us women gotta stick together with the kind of jobs we run, so don’t worry about it. It’s no biggie.” Mama insisted. She honestly didn’t need the credits, and even if she did, there was no way she would have charged Fragile for the simple fix. Maybe a local horse's ass of a techie would do such a thing, but not her. Computers were second nature to Mama. She could read them better than she could most humans. 

“There must be something I can compensate you with.” Fragile said, furrowing her brows. Even though the offer was gracious, she had her standards when it came to owing others. Her father had drilled it into her head to always return the favor whenever someone went above and beyond to help. 

Mama grinned as she shook her head, then went up to Fragile and playfully booped her on the nose. It was her little way of letting the businesswoman know how much she appreciated the kind gesture. 

“I’m lost.” Fragile said with a laugh after the fact. 

“Don’t worry about it,” Mama shrugged as she sighed and picked up her coffee mug and handed it to Fragile. “But if you’re feeling up for it, I’d like another cup of joe before I hit the road back to my place.”


	61. Jig Is Up (Higgs)

**Anonymous said:**

**Higgs just bombed another city. While going through the ruins be calls his s/o, just to hear their 'phone' go off in the middle of the debrise. I leave it up to you if they are still alive or not. 🙈 Thanks in advance**

Another city decimated. Higgs was feeling proud of himself. There were no interruptions this time around. Homo Demens had driven fear factor so hard into every community and every lone wolf out in these parts that not even the highest of authorities bothered to stop them in their tracks. Eventually, these small bombings would grow and he’d be able to take out places like Middle Knot and South Knot City. Higgs couldn’t wait for the day. Nonetheless, he had been so wrapped up in carrying out the Extinction Entities plans that he hadn’t conversed with his significant other in a while. 

Higgs had met the fellow porter when he was undercover, trying to impersonate a Bridges employee to steal some information. He didn’t think much of them at first, but one thing lead to another and he soon found himself living a double life. Higgs knew eventually the jig was gonna be up, especially once he and Homo Demens decided to take out the huge cities, but for now, he was enjoying the best of both worlds on his own terms. 

“Look for chiral crystals! We’re gonna need em’ before the BT’s show up!” Higgs hollered to his men as they patrolled what was left of the recent city they had blown up. Sure, it was nothing grand like Middle or South Knot City, but the population was still dense enough to make a significant impact. He only hoped Amelie would be pleased with his work. The more people died in a single area, the more connected people's beaches became to hers. It was like adding more pitch wood to a fire, watching the flames expand outward. More fuel for the Final Stranding. 

While Higgs went solo looking around for chiral crystals himself, he decided to take a break. He leaned up against a charred metal pole and sighed. If Homo Demens and he were able to get enough crystals, they could sell them and get enough money to buy more expensive material to make stronger bombs. He was growing tired of thinking about work though, his mind lingering on his partner back doing god knows what. He figured they’d be on a delivery run, the usual porter stuff. Either way, he wanted to know how their day was going and decided it was time to call them up. Besides, after being around so much death even a person such as Higgs needed something to alleviate the tension from it all. 

“Pick up, pick up..” Higgs murmured as he was holding up his personal communication device, a bracelet that acted like a cufflink. There was a ringing, but then Higgs furrowed his brows upon picking up something else closeby. He could have sworn that the signature chirp his significant other had for their device was coming from a pile of rubble nearby. Higgs stopped the call, observing his surroundings as the noise went dead silent. He tried calling again soon after. The noise came back. 

“Oh fuck--” Higgs cursed under his breath as he began to follow the sound, digging through scrap and other scorched things. Eventually, he came upon the cufflink belonging to his partner and the color drained from his face. They were in the city when the bomb went off. Higgs had not only slaughtered dozens of men, women, and children, but the one person that was growing on him had perished in the blaze. The only thing left of them was a low account piece of tech. Higgs took off his mask as he began to hyperventilate. Feeling panic strike him down at his mistake. 

His shaking hands trembled as he fell to his knees and picked up the device, holding it to him as he shut his eyes tight and growled. Higgs was so pissed off at himself, so angry that he didn’t think to ask them which route they were taking, that he didn’t notice his significant other was right behind him, staring in utter shock and horror. 

“Peter?” They murmured as Higgs froze and turned around. His eyes widening. He was so relieved that they were alive that he had to do a double-take upon seeing the horror on their face; finding out ‘Peter’ was actually Higgs, the Particle of God and leader of Homo Demens; a terrorist. 

“I can explain--” He said, pleading with them to listen as they shook their head in disbelief. 

“You--you did all this? You were Higgs, the whole time?” The hurt in their voice was enough to hit Higgs in the chest as he stood up and reached out for them, only to see his partner take a step back. 

“Please, give me a chance to tell you everything,” Higgs said firmly, hoping against hope, they’d listen to him. 


	62. Safe (Diehardman & Cliff)

**[severly-different](http://severly-different.tumblr.com/) said:**

**M-may i request some cuddles with Cliff x John? If you want some context, Cliff DID manage to escape the facility with bb/sam and they met up soon later :3 I just want something non-angsty for them cus they deserved so much better 😢**

Cliff stared up at the ceiling in the place John and him called home. It wasn’t the best. Pretty tacky and beaten up, but it was safe. Somewhere he could hide out with his baby and new partner. Cliff was still having a hard time believing that he escaped out of the facility with his child. He started tearing up, thinking of Lisa and how he had to leave her behind in more ways than one. Of course, Cliff loved John too, but he missed her terribly. 

“Cliff?” John murmured as he began to stir in his sleep. Cliff wiped away at his eyes, sniffling for a moment as he cleared his throat. 

“Should try to go back to sleep. BB is going to be up soon. We won’t have the luxury of napping.” Cliff said with a slight smile, happy that his son was free of that godforsaken pod. He couldn’t believe he was so stupid to believe Bridget Strand when she said it would help the baby’s development in light of Lisa being braindead. 

Cliff was stupid for a lot of reasons, putting his blind faith in a government, in a leader that he had sworn to protect and serve was one of the many. He could never forgive himself for subjecting his wife and child to Bridget Strand's experiments, regardless of his best intentions to save Lisa and his child from death. Cliff was so caught up in his mistakes, he didn’t notice that John was staring at him with concern in his features as he sighed. 

“Cliff, it’s been months since then. You can’t keep blaming yourself for what happened.” John said calmly, trying his best to reassure him as Cliff turned his head against the pillow to look at his partner. 

“What would you do if you were me?” Cliff asked. In war, John had been his most trusted confidant. He could ask him anything, and John always seemed to have the right answer. It was part of the reason why Cliff grew attached to him so quickly. Had circumstances been different, had he never met Lisa, Cliff knew he would have gotten with his former colleague sooner or later given how well they understood one another. There was an undeniable loyalty they both regarded in one another. 

“If I were you, I’d focus on your boy. Be happy you still have a part of Lisa in this world. She’s gone. Our old lives are gone, but we have a future to fight for Cliff. And we can’t--you can’t do that if you’re dwelling on your faults.” 

Cliff took in a deep breath, admiration swelling in his eyes as he reached a hand over and cupped the side of John’s face, getting him to smile. 

“You have no idea how thankful I am you got us out of there.” Cliff said quietly as John shrugged. 

“What can I say? I’m a man of many talents.” He chuckled tiredly and yawned. Cliff, feeling thankful and wanting to tamper down his pain, he pulled John into an embrace. The two men cuddled each other as they drifted off to sleep. All the while, Cliff smiled. Deep down despite his fears, he knew things were going to be alright. 


	63. Early (Mama & Sam)

**Anonymous: Person A and Person B trying to converse while one (or both) of them brushes their teeth. Sam & Mama.**

Sam sighed as he looked himself over in the mirror. He wasn’t looking too shabby but knew he needed to shave his beard soon. It was growing too bushy for his personal taste. Mama tried convincing him to get a haircut, but he warned her with a gruff snort not to try anything. She kept her distance, for the most part, letting Sam groom himself in private until she barged into the bathroom when he was in the middle of brushing his teeth. 

“Diehardman says you need to hit the road soon. There’s reports that Homo Demens is set on attacking the next community you’re planning on making the delivery to. Also if you could make sure you reset the bed that would be great because you kinda left a mess. Not to mention you tracked in mud all over my lab last night so--Sam are you listening?” 

Sam turned around, toothbrush in his mouth as he squinted his eyes at Mama and gestured to the end of the brush. He made a gruff hum as she made a face, realizing that he couldn’t talk back. 

“No wonder it felt easy to talk to you.” Mama chuckled tiredly as she stretched her arms and smiled. “You should brush your teeth more often. I like it when guys don’t smart off this early in the morning.” 

Sam rolled his eyes and shook his head, turning back around to finish up. He spat into the sink soon after and cleared his mouth of the toothpaste before turning his attention back on Mama. 

“I like it better when you were sleeping and not awake at the crack of dawn to bug me.” Sam said with a smirk as Mama crossed her arms and playfully looked over Sam, taking a moment to gesture at his face as he quirked a brow. 

“You missed a spot on your beard. You got a soul patch going on.” 

“Shit--!” Sam exclaimed before Mama sighed and went over and grabbed the razor. Before Sam could protest, Mama was already trimming the patch of scruff away, making sure to be careful so she didn’t cut Sam. He swallowed nervously, recalling that not even his wife Lucy had done such a thing for him before. It was strange, but he didn’t move nor try to get out of it. By the time Mama was done, Sam looked down at her, a thankful gaze in his eyes as she shrugged. 

“You’re welcome, its no biggie.” Mama murmured as Sam nodded. He liked how she seemed to know what he was thinking despite no words coming from his mouth. 

“There any chance I can get some breakfast before leaving?” Sam asked as Mama nodded, looking proud of herself. 

“Never thought you’d ask. C’mon, I got some pancakes ready. I use to make them for Lockne when we were younger.”


	64. Breakthrough (Deadman & Fragile)

**anonymous asked:**

**"watching character A as they spin around because of something they're excited about" / Deadman & Fragile**

Fragile sighed as she walked into the main lobby of the UCA. Having been summoned by Diehardman, she wasn’t looking forward to the meeting. There had been some issues as of late coming up with Fragile Express due to the Chiral Network acting faulty, but nonetheless, she hadn’t seen him nor anyone else in years. She was looking forward to reuniting with old friends despite the circumstances in which they had to meet up physically. 

Before Fragile headed towards the main office, she stopped upon hearing a commotion. She could have sworn the strained voice belonged to Deadman and quickly rushed to the source. After going down a narrow hallway and making a left into a lab and office space, she found Deadman spinning around in a celebratory dance as he laughed ecstatically. The spectacle was akin to watching a child being happy they got a hold of a new toy. Fragile smiled as she walked in and raised a brow, clearing her throat as she got Deadman’s attention.

“Fragile! Oh my god, its been ages!” Deadman beamed as she nodded. 

“Long time, no see. You look euphoric. What’s the occasion?” Fragile asked with a chuckle as he rushed over, pulling Fragile into a tight hug. She grimaced from time to time, grunting as she struggled before he had let her go.

“My apologies! I get over-excited sometimes.” Deadman said with a sincere smile as he sighed in relief. 

“It truly is good to see you, and on such an occasion indeed. I killed two birds with one stone, as they say. First, I found a way to take the Bridge Baby pods and convert them into artificial wombs, that way it’ll make reproduction easier for the colonies surrounding the UCA. The President is set to approve of their usage. The second is that I found out--I have my own beach.” 

Deadman was nearly in tears as he said this all the while beaming with pride as Fragile’s eyes widened. 

“That is exciting news! How did you discover that?” Fragile asked curiously as Deadman sniffled, wiping away at his eyes as he adjusted his glasses. 

“I did some experimental tests on brain waves, neurons, everything you could think of when it came to conscience. Turns out, I had the key to my own beach all along, but my brain or my mind just wasn’t turning on the right switches to access it. I have you and Sam to thank for that. Because of the connections we have built all those years ago, it helped lead me to this discovery.”

“I’m proud of you. I’m sure if Sam were here, he’d say the same thing.” Fragile said genuinely as Deadman smiled and nodded. He was still sad, albeit for different reasons now as he sighed. 

“I miss him a lot too,” Deadman said, looking at Fragile’s eyes and seeing she shared the same sentiment. “You’re meeting up with the President, yes?”

Fragile nodded as Deadman gestured. 

“Great! We can go together. I need to be in the room anyway to discuss how we’re going to fix up the Chiral Network on your end. It’s so exciting seeing most of the gang is getting back together.”


	65. Injured (Fragile & Higgs)

**Anonymous said:**

**HiggsxFragile w/ Doing finger guns while bleeding out as a sign to reassure.**

“How are you holding up?” Fragile asked after sitting Higgs down, leaning him against a rock. He chuckled between shudders, giving Fragile finger guns to let her know he was just peachy. Higgs would have liked to talk, but he was in too much pain to try his luck. Neither one of them could believe they had been attacked by MULEs out on this delivery. Last they checked, MULEs never came out to this area. Higgs figured that a rival group or something powerful must’ve driven them out to seek new territory. 

“Higgs, I need to change the bandages,” Fragile said firmly as she could see Higgs was bleeding right through the material of his porter uniform. He gave a nod as he unzipped the top section, lowering the jacket down until it was near his waist, leaving him in a black tank that Fragile pulled up from the hip to see the stab wound leaking through his abdomen towards the left. She was quick to clean up the area, making sure not to apply too much pressure as she removed the swabs of cotton from the puncture site and replaced them with clean ones from her medical kit. 

“You can relax, I ain’t dying just yet.” Higgs said sarcastically as Fragile looked up at Higgs, giving a slight glare as he smirked. 

“That was a stupid move you did back there,” Fragile said firmly as Higgs winced from the ointment Fragile applied to the wound. “I had things under control. You didn’t need to take a hit on my behalf.” 

“Scuse’ me for giving a shit.” Higgs replied with a half-smile as he watched her. Higgs, despite his appreciation for the help, was nervous about how close Fragile was to him. There was a part of his brain thinking she was going to hit him at any time, and he’d jump occasionally, not meaning to. It was a defense mechanism from the times his daddy had pummeled Higgs into the ground for something stupid. 

“I appreciate you gave a shit, but if you die on the job, what am I going to tell your men at Pharaoh Hounds?” Fragile asked as Higgs shrugged. 

“Tell em’ their boss went out, guns blazing. I don’t know.” Higgs said with a sigh as he chuckled and closed his eyes, feeling sweat trickle down his face as Fragile began to wrap him up. She made sure her movements were gentle, so as not to disturb Higgs further. 

“The finger guns were kind of cute.” Fragile murmured, getting Higgs to open one eye as he curiously looked at her. 

“There something you want to share with the class, darlin’?” Higgs asked teasingly as she playfully rolled her eyes and smiled. 

“Not on your life. Just take the compliment.” 

“Can take more than that, considering I’m dying.” Higgs joked as Fragile made a face. 

“You just told me you weren’t a minute ago.” 

“If it gets you gettin’ all sentimental on me, I just might perish.” Higgs laughed tiredly, very much enjoying their banter despite how hurt he was. It was gonna be a rough journey back to the terminal, but at the rate Fragile and him were going, Higgs was feeling confident things would work out. 


	66. Shiver (Higgs & Gene-Sky of Atoms)

**Anonymous said:**

**tucking a strand of hair behind character A's ear and leveling them with a stare equivalent to a lovesick puppy w/ genexhiggs**

“So you’re telling me, no one’s ever given you that _shiver_ before?” Gene laughed as Higgs and she were bullshitting. Higgs shrugged, letting out a chuckle as they continued to walk through the large terrain of rocks and grass, trying to make it to a checkpoint for the night where there were other camps so they could get more supplies in the morning. 

“I don’t even understand what the hell this shiver is you’re talking about,” Higgs said amusingly, smirking a little as Gene smiled big. The way she darkly cackled made Higgs raise a brow. He couldn’t remember the last time Gene sounded so mischievious before. Usually, that was his job between the friendship they had.

“It’s--like a vibe you get when someone stares at you in a certain way, and you just get all tingly inside. You ever chewed on a mint leaf before?” Gene asked as Higgs nodded, glancing her way as they both climbed over a large boulder. 

“Yeah?” Higgs replied, curious as to where she was going with this. 

“It’s like that cool feeling, but everywhere. And you get it because of how a person looks at and touches you. Like you’re the center of the universe.” 

“I can’t say I ever experienced that.” Higgs replied. 

“I’m astounded.” Gene said with a laugh as Higgs smirked and let out a laugh, helping Gene get down from the top since he reached the other side before her. 

“What’s so shocking about it?” Higgs asked.

“C’mon, with your looks I’m surprised you didn’t have a harem in your bunker when I met you.” Gene laughed as Higgs could feel his face flushing. He shook his head, keeping his focus on their route as he rolled his eyes in disbelief. 

“Jesus you’re full of shit,” Higgs said with a smirk. 

Between being a former terrorist, a harbinger for the Extinction Entity, and having a fucked up childhood, Higgs had a lot of reservations when it came to intimate things such as what Gene was driving on about. The concepts were so foreign to him, that Higgs was having a hard time imagining what it was like to experience such a thing. Higgs was even going so far as to retracting his steps, wondering how Gene and he got onto this topic in the first place. To say he was getting uncomfortable was an understatement, but at the same time, there was a part of his mind that wanted to get a better understanding. 

“Seems to me you’re the so-called expert on this thing. I don’t spose’ you’d be willing to give a demo?” Higgs teased, not seriously thinking Gene was gonna take him up on the offer. It was more or less a joke. Higgs turned around and saw Gene taking off her porter pack and getting situated. Higgs’s brows raised as he stared at her, dumbfounded. 

“Gene, what are you doing?” Higgs asked suspiciously as Gene swung her arms playfully to stretch then gestured with her right index finger for him to come forward. 

“I’m gonna give you a demo!” Gene said a little too enthusiastically as she laughed. Higgs rolled his eyes and shook his head, rubbing his face with his right palm out of embarrassment. He looked around the area, checking to see if there was anything around; pretty much any excuse to get out of the corner he backed himself into. 

“You know, I was just fucking around right?” Higgs said proudly, trying to brush off being coy. 

“I know, but c’mon. Let me enlighten you. Besides we’ve been walking for hours. I need a break. This is a perfect time for it.” Gene said in her defense, her energy not once swaying. 

“Gene I don’t--”

“Higgs, trust me.” Gene said calmly. 

Higgs chewed on his bottom lip for a moment as Gene looked up at him like she was trying to coax a dog out of hiding by being overly friendly. Higgs sighed and walked up to Gene after taking off his own gear, putting it down beside a rock next to her porter pack and cargo box. He stood still and then gestured with his hands. 

“Now what? What am I supposed to do?” Higgs asked with a huff as Gene laughed playfully. She found it amusing how aggravated he appeared to be. 

“You don’t have to do anything. I know what I’m gonna do. You just kick back and enjoy the ride.” 

“I didn’t know this was an amusement park.” Higgs murmured, rubbing the back of his neck as Gene snorted. 

“Look, if you get too uncomfortable just tell me to stop and we can forget it happened. Promise.” Gene reassured him as Higgs debated with his mind again over it. He eventually relented and gave a nod, gesturing after for Gene to hurry up so that way he didn’t chicken out at the last second. 

Higgs wasn’t sure what he was expecting, but the deep breath Gene took before slowly making her way towards him had him swallow a knot in his throat he hadn’t been aware of until now. He watched her like a hawk, her movements slow and deliberate as she got so close, that the tips of their shoes touched. 

“You okay?” Gene whispered and laughed as Higgs nodded, smiling. 

“Yeah, I think so. Nothing’s happening.” Higgs said bluntly as Gene shushed him in a playful manner. Her hands started to go up towards his ears, starting from the top of the lobes and tracing the outer part. Higgs had to stifle a laugh, feeling ticklish at first. He was about to ask if Gene was screwing around with him until, her hands trailed over his cheeks, going over his jawline as her fingertips brushed through his scruff. Higgs could feel his pulse increase as he felt goosebumps trail down his arms. 

Gene’s hands then went down his neck, thumbs massaging his flesh as he felt himself breathing in deeply, his eyes fixated on her as she moved her palms over his chest, gently grabbing through the material of his clothing from time to time. Higgs blinked several times, his mind processing the new sensations pulsing through his body. There was a vulnerability slowly surfacing in his features as he tensed.

Higgs was scared, tempted to call it off until Gene’s hands made their way back to his face to cup the back of his head. Her fingers soothingly massaged his scalp as they carded through his hair, making their way to his forehead. The pads of Gene’s fingers brushed across his tattoos, moving some pieces of hair out of the way, spreading it out as her thumbs went over his eyebrows next then settled on either side of his face again. 

Instead of focusing on what she was doing, Gene peered right up at Higgs’s blue eyes, meeting his gaze in full. She once more gripped the back of his head, causing him to let out a pleasured hiss as her hands rummaged through his hair carefully. 

Higgs couldn’t stop staring at her as his body quaked, shuddering underneath her touches. For Higgs, he felt like he was being shocked all throughout his spine but in a way that was indescribable. The care and tenderness adding more to the pleasure he was overwhelmed with.

Eventually, Gene smoothed her fingers over his forehead, one hand caressing his face while the other tucked a piece of hair behind Higgs’s ear. Her eyes were so blown up, pupils nearly consuming all color that to Higgs she almost looked like a lovesick puppy. True to her word, Gene was staring up at him like he was the entire universe wrapped up into one being and his whole body trembled in a shiver. Gene smiled softly at him, tilting her head in a playful manner as Higgs’s gaze traveled over her mouth and eyes. 

“How was that, did you get the shiver?” Gene asked with a gentle laugh. 

“Hmm hmm.” Higgs nodded, feeling his chest rising and falling steadily now. His tongue flicked out, going over his bottom lip as his eyes closed. 

“I think I’m--good.” He said with a breathy laugh as Gene nodded, still staring at him. Their noses brushed against each other as Higgs moved, the bump making them both nervously laugh before their eyes locked onto one another's. Higgs could feel himself inclining forward, Gene’s breaths ghosting over his face as he came close to pressing his mouth on hers.

“Hey!” 

The sound made them both jump, stopping the moment as Gene squinted her eyes and Higgs growled under his breath. 

“What do you want?” Gene hollered back as Higgs furrowed his brows, went over to the rock and grabbed his gear, putting it back on. 

“Do you guys have any supplies to spare? I got a hungry kid!” The man shouted back.

“Yeah, hold on!” Gene said as she approached Higgs while digging through her porter pack. Worry took over her face as she could see Higgs looked tense. 

“You alright?” Gene asked as Higgs nodded, crossing his arms as he bobbed up and down on his toes a few times to compose himself, trying to get his feelings under control from earlier. 

“Yeah, just help the poor bastard and let's get moving,” Higgs suggested as Gene nodded. He decided to go on ahead and check for danger, seeing that the situation wasn’t threatening enough to worry about leaving Gene behind for a little bit. Higgs also needed some time to himself, feeling overwhelmed by how intimate things had gotten between him and Gene. His touch starvation was screaming to do that again later, though his mind was yelling to not push his luck with her; that this was a one-time thing and he needed to settle and be thankful for what he got. 


	67. Kiss Me (Fragile & Sam)

**Anonymous said:**

**“Kiss me.” w/ your pick!**

The afternoon had been quiet. Fragile was outside of Heartman’s home on the balcony, watching the little bits of the glow from the sun begin to set. Up in the mountains, the scenery was beautiful. The sky filled with pinks and unique greens speckled about. She was enjoying some time to herself, feeling tired from the recent deliveries she had done. Her body was begging for relaxation, but her mind was wide awake, wanting to enjoy her time being woke. 

Fragile turned her head upon hearing the sliding door nearby, watching as Sam exited and approached her. He joined her side, looking up at the mountains, the sky, everything that she had been admiring. 

“Where’s Louise?” Fragile asked concern in her voice as Sam let out a grunt. 

“She passed out on Heartman’s couch. Poor thing is tuckered out.” Sam said with a sigh as he relaxed more, slouching a bit as he got comfortable leaning on the railing of the deck. 

“You doing alright?” Sam asked, turning his face a little, studying Fragile as she nodded and continued to watch the sun go down. 

“I’m alright. Not the best, but I can’t complain.” Fragile said with a smile as she took in a deep breath. “These last few months have been hard for me. It seems no matter how many cryptobiotes I consume, I’m growing more tired.”

“Has it been hard keeping up with the business?” Sam asked as Fragile nodded. 

“You can say that. Though, I should be thankful. I’m still alive, aren’t I?” Fragile said, finally gracing Sam with a stare as her smile remained. He could see the sadness in her eyes, the light in them losing their spark. 

“I plan on staying in the area for a while. If you don’t mind watching Louise on the occasion, I can run some deliveries for you. So long as its under the radar of the UCA.” Sam offered as Fragile chuckled, shaking her head. 

“You don’t have to trouble yourself. I know you have a different life now. You and your little one both do.” 

“Whatever you say. My offer still stands.” Sam said playfully, chuckling deeply as Fragile smiled, blinked, and looked back out at the sky. Most of the pastel colors that illuminated the clouds were gone now, leaving a dark blue behind followed by the tiny glimmers of stars. Sam too found himself drawn to the view, hypnotized by it as his eyes searched the skies. 

“Fragile.”

“Yes?”

“Kiss me.”

“What?” Fragile exclaimed, trying to keep her voice down as she chuckled in disbelief, looking at Sam dumbfounded. 

“Kiss me.” Sam said again, this time more firm as he looked at her, not once looking hesitant on his words. 

“Where did this come from?” Fragile asked as she nervously laughed. Sam let out a deep breath through his nose as he studied her, giving a shrug. 

“Honestly, I don’t know but I’m going with my gut. Just humor me.” Sam asked as Fragile blinked a few times trying to process if she still heard him correctly. It didn’t take too long for her to sigh, almost in defeat but also relief, relief that she didn’t pop the question first. 

“Alright.” Fragile murmured, looking around real quick to see if anyone was nearby. She wanted some privacy after all and had a feeling Sam would have appreciated it. Swallowing, Fragile stepped up to Sam. Her light blue eyes boring into gaze as she hesitantly pressed her lips to his. Sam’s lips were chapped. Fragile could feel the small crevices against her mouth, but he was also warm, comfortable, safe. 

They both stood there for a few moments, processing the feel of each other's lips before Sam’s mouth started to move against hers. Fragile had been kissed a few times, but it had been such a long while that she felt new to it. They were both experimental, slowly going at it and enjoying the taste of one another along with a sense of belonging. 

“So this is what it’s like.” Sam murmured, pulling back a little as he peered into Fragile’s gaze. She smiled, letting out a quiet laugh. 

“What’s what like?” Fragile asked, their mouths hovering over each other’s as Sam let out a grunt and sighed, kissing her again before replying. 

“I’ve been wanting to try that for a while. I’m glad you didn’t hit me.” Sam said as a smile started to grow. There were no regrets on his end of things. He very much wanted to kick himself for not doing this years ago. 


	68. Incentive (Higgs & Gene-Sky of Atoms) 18+

**Anonymous said:**

**bed rest gently push them back down when they try getting out of bed / higgs &gene**

“Higgs--c’mon!” Gene laughed tiredly as he once more pushed her back down into the bed. Higgs had been at it for the last half hour, doing whatever he could to keep Gene down. He never said a word, only smirked and would smugly look at her every time she’d try to swing her legs over the edge and move. Gene was growing exasperated with him, at first finding it cute and playful, but now it was becoming a nuisance. 

“Higgs, Jesus! I gotta get up. There’s a lot that needs to be done today. I can’t lounge around.” Gene said as she tried to make a beeline for the door, only for Higgs to grab her right arm as soon as she stood up and he slammed her down into the bed, this time not taking chances as he wrapped his arms and legs around her. He chuckled darkly, peppering Gene’s neck with kisses and licks.

“What are you a boa constrictor?” Gene asked playfully in between fits, struggling as he tried to keep her pinned down and against him. “Higgs--what’s gotten into you?” 

“Nothing in particular.” Higgs teased as he propped himself on his elbow, leaning against his arm as his thumb absentmindedly stroke across Gene’s face. She let out a deep breath, looking at his eyes curiously. 

“You’ve been odd this morning,” Gene said as a matter of fact, Higgs gave a shrug of indifference as his smile grew wider. He couldn’t stop looking at her. There was a sense of awe in his blue eyes that had Gene hooked as she kept staring at him. 

“I don’t want us to do anything today. Let’s just stay here.” Higgs suggested as Gene quirked a brow, giving a laugh as she shook her head. 

“Higgs, we’re almost out of things. We gotta get ready for the community-run.”

“I know, but--I just want to enjoy this a little longer.” Higgs said, and then for a brief moment, Gene saw the dread in his eyes. The vulnerability he was trying to disguise with play. Gene furrowed her brows, her hand reaching up to caress his face, her way of letting him know he had been caught red-handed. 

“Did you have a DOOMs nightmare?” Gene asked. Higgs let out a sigh, looking defeated as he gave a nod. Gene propped herself up, giving her full attention to him. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Gene asked as Higgs chewed on his bottom lip, his eyes absentmindedly looking around the blankets before leveling back to her. 

“I can still feel her sometimes, Amelie. It’s freaky. It’s like she’s in my head and I can’t rip her out. I had a dream I was on the beach, and you were there. The BTs came and we were in the middle of this weird city. You got dragged, there was nothing I could do. It was like I was trapped behind glass. All I could do was punch and hit, but I couldn’t escape. The BTs tore you apart, limb from limb right in front of me. I saw Deeter too, saw what he could have done to you. Then the world caught fire.” Higgs said, his tone despondent as Gene sadly looked over him. She felt sorry for his predicament, shaking her head as she moved a piece of hair from his face, getting his attention in full. 

“It’s not real. You’re severed from Amelie. It’s just withdrawals. I’m still here with you.” Gene reassured him as Higgs nodded, looking about for something to distract him. 

“How’s your leg holding up?” He asked curiously as Gene pulled up the blanket, looking down at her bruised left leg. She had gotten into an accident, trying to bite off more than she could chew hauling some supplies for their home. It ended up costing her, Gene having tumbled down the side of a cliff and bashed her body up good. There were purple and blue blotches over the area. She was lucky nothing got broken. 

“Is that what triggered the nightmare for you?” Gene asked as Higgs shrugged. 

“Might’ve.” He said lowly, not wanting to admit defeat in his own way.

“I’ve been through worse, you were there when that rock went through my foot years ago.” Gene said as Higgs found himself smiling again, thinking back fondly to the day they had met each other. 

“I can’t forget how you nearly choked me out riding on my back.” Higgs mused and continued. “And you kicking me for the kink comment and saying I better quit being a horndog before my brain overheats.”

“And you said you could chisel some ice off my heart to cool you down.” Gene chuckled along with Higgs as they both reminisced in silence. Higgs shook his head, almost in disbelief as Gene tilted her head curiously. 

“What is it?” 

“I can’t believe you fell for my sorry ass.” 

“What’s not to like about your ass?” Gene asked teasingly as Higgs rolled his eyes. 

“Gene,”

“Yes, he-who-has-a-great-ass?” Gene joked. 

“Darlin’, you know what I was talking about quit fucking with me.” Higgs let out a breathy laugh, lying down on his back as he yawned and closed his eyes. He was feeling slightly better, getting the nightmare off his chest.

Higgs could feel Gene trying to get out of bed. As soon as her feet landed on the ground, Gene let out a wince, feeling the pressure from bruises on her leg shoot up her nerves. Higgs slowly reached his hand out, grabbing onto her arm but didn’t pull Gene to him. She turned her head and looked down at Higgs, curiosity in her gaze as he looked at her longingly. 

“I know you’re a stubborn bitch and you’re gonna leave regardless of what I do,” Higgs said as Gene rolled her eyes.

“Gee, thanks asshole.” 

They both laughed quietly until Higgs put a finger to his mouth, gesturing for her to tamper down as he continued. 

“I want you to try to take it easy. And I want to give you an incentive to not fuck around and get hurt again.” 

Gene hummed in thought, raising a brow at Higgs. 

“What kind of incentive?” She asked and then Higgs carefully pulled her on top of him. His fingertips gently brushed against the skin on her hips as his eyes lingered all over her body, thumbs rubbing circles into her. Gene was about to protest, already feeling her injured leg not liking the pressure of being on her knees in this position. Higgs took notice and pulled her up closer, and Gene felt her face flush upon realizing what he was going to do. 

“You’re okay with this?” Gene breathed out as Higgs tilted his head against the pillow, looking up at her with a devious gaze that sent a shiver down her spine. 

“More than okay. Let me make you feel good.” Higgs breathed out, his voice melting with confidence and arousal as he pulled Gene’s panties aside and used his arms to force her on top of his mouth. Gene let out a surprised moan, feeling his tongue stroke against her slowly. Her body trembled as she pressed her hands to the wall while Higgs held her down, keeping her situated where he wanted her, all the while lifting her body up a little so he could help her keep the pressure off her hurt leg. 

Gene’s eyes closed, mouth gaping as she breathed hard, arching her head back while she moaned, whimpering his name from time to time as his tongue found her sweet spots. His groaning didn’t help things as Gene tensed up, enraptured by the pleasurable strokes Higgs was giving. 

In the back of her mind, the rational part that wasn’t caught up in what was going on, Gene couldn’t help but wonder how lucky she got being with Higgs in the end. They had fought so much to be free, and now there was a sense of normalcy in their lives for once. 


	69. Control (Amelie & Higgs)

**Anonymous said:**

**for the mind controller starters: don’t try to fight back, it’ll only make things worse & make it stop for Higgs & Amelie please**

He wanted out. Higgs wanted power, he craved it like a drug due to never having much of it in life, but over time as he got accustomed to the gift Amelie bestowed upon him, Higgs was realizing he might’ve made a terrible mistake. It was too much at times. More than a human being should bear. Higgs tried to hide his disappointment, only for these emotions to be felt by Amelie who had dragged him to her beach to confront him. 

Amelie stared at Higgs as he swallowed, keeping an intense gaze upon his features. He wasn’t going to show anyone fear, not even her if he could help it.

“I was in the middle of something.” Higgs said in annoyance as Amelie shook her head. The look in her eyes similar to a parent being disappointed in their child for making a mistake they had been warned of time and time again. 

“Are you not thankful?” 

“Scuse’ me?” Higgs balked as Amelie sighed. 

“You wanted power, and I gave you the very thing you craved most since childhood. Since your uncle took that from you.” Amelie said firmly, talking down to him which made Higgs clench his fists. 

“Don’t patronize me. And don’t ever bring that bastard up again.” He said, tone assertive and tense as Amelie furrowed her brows and pressed on. 

“You’re having second thoughts Higgs. You can pretend all you want, but I’m here,” Amelie said as she stepped forward, placing her hand on his chest where his heart was at. “Inside of you. I know where your thoughts truly lie. We need to fix that.” 

Higgs jumped back, gasping a little at the touch. He could have sworn there was a part of his mind that felt it was being split when Amelie mentioned she was a part of him. He shook his head, grimacing.

“Get out of my mind!” Higgs yelled, his bellow making Amelie take a step back for a moment as she gave her and Higgs a moment to compose themselves. Higgs shuddered, feeling his body quake in fear as she stepped towards him again. Higgs, being prideful, stood his ground. 

“Higgs, you’ll be of no use to me until you accept the powers I gave you in full. Trust me.” Amelie pleaded as Higgs sneered. 

“These aren’t just powers you gave, but a leash. Don’t take me as a stupid man. I know you’ve been jerking me around. Making me scared shitless so I’m easier to control.” 

“It’s the only way to keep your mind from fraying. You wouldn’t be able to handle all these powers without me helping you along.” Amelie stated as Higgs made a look of disgust. 

“And me forcing Fragile to run through Timefall, was that you giving me a gentle push?” Higgs asked bitterly. Blowing up cities was one thing, Higgs could live with that, but what he had done to Fragile under Amelie’s command even made him sick long after the deed was done. Long after he was able to take the mask off and truly grasp at how awful it was. 

Before Higgs could say anything further, Amelie disappeared and then popped up in front of Higgs. She shoved the gold mask over his face as chiral matter and a host of other things began to invade his senses. Higgs gasped like he was drowning, the sensations akin to being water boarded as Amelie slowly rose him from the ground, her hand still holding onto the mask before slamming Higgs back down and onto his knees. 

“Make it--stop!” Higgs managed to scream out as Amelie shushed him. 

“Don’t try to fight back, it’ll only make things worse.” She forewarned, her tone as gentle as a mother comforting her child from a bad storm. Higgs struggled, feeling his very essence, every atom that made his body up scream out. The pain was so insidious that he almost blacked out from the shock alone until he felt himself giving in. Upon his body no longer quaking, Amelie pushed Higgs back, the mask still on his face as he panted hard. His skin trembled as he looked at her, his pupils blown as she smiled. 

“That’s better. I think we reached an understanding, Higgs. Let’s get you back home.” Amelie said, and then came up to Higgs, resting a hand on his shoulder as he walked in silence with her on the beach. All the while, Higgs was feeling a high like no other. He couldn’t wait to enact phase two of their plans. 


	70. Night of Pranks (Higgs)

**Anonymous said:**

**I came up with a couple of idiotic™ prompts for you, if you'll ever feel under the weather: 1) Higgs pranking people with the "lick + taste the rainbow" joke. 😂**

After downing the last of the champagne he ordered, Higgs sighed and slouched in the computer chair in the bunker. He looked around at all his notes, eyeballing the haze of delirium that littered the walls of his home. He knew at some point he’d have to take it all down, a clean slate and all that bullshit. Higgs being Higgs though, thought he could deal with it tomorrow when he sobered up.

He started thinking about Sam, the others he had messed around with and for some reason or another his brain thought it would be a brilliant idea to fuck with them for old times sake. Higgs still had a bit of juice left in him from DOOMs. If he timed things just right he’d be able to hit just about everyone and make it back to the bunker in one piece. 

Feeling enthusiastic at his plan, Higgs rolled his chair over to the table and started jotting down names followed by something clever he had wanted to say. After rehearsing a few rounds, Higgs snickered to himself, closed his eyes, and made his first jump. 

Higgs noticed Fragile hunched over her desk, having fallen asleep doing paperwork. He furrowed his brows, feeling second thoughts come to light until he crept over and lowered his head down to her face and licked a stripe across her exposed forehead. 

“You taste different when you’re awake.” Higgs murmured.

“What the fuck!?” Fragile jolted up and before she could see, Higgs teleported back to the bunker. After losing his shit laughing for a solid ten minutes, he focused his mind onto his next target. 

Now jumping to the new President of the UCA was a ballsy move, Higgs knew if he fucked up he’d be done for, but he crept into the President's office with confidence. Diehardman was looking over paperwork on his desk, seemingly stuck in a conundrum. It was enough to where he wasn’t paying attention as Higgs cleverly snuck behind the man and licked his cheek. 

“Does this mean you’re pregnant now? ” 

“Who the fuck--?!” 

Higgs teleported again, his laughter echoing throughout the bunker as he had to hold onto his sides. In Higgs’s mind, he was a rock star for pulling all this shit off without a hitch. Sure, the rational part of his head was screaming he outed himself, but he was too caught up in the bliss to care. 

“Why do you taste like aftershave and regret?” Higgs murmured against Lockne’s face after licking her later on after getting the giggles out of his system. She managed to turn around, decking him square in the jaw before jumping back to the bunker. 

“Fuck me!” Higgs hissed, rubbing his face as the pain ebbed and flowed. He had to take a break from his game to compose himself. After a good while, Higgs took in a deep breath and decided he’d hit up one more person for the night. The smile on his face never ceased to grow the longer he thought up this one. 

Sam was sleeping in one of the porter safe houses, Louise nearby and snuggled in a blanket. Higgs crept up to Sam, looking over the porter as he smirked. The smug look on his face never ceasing to leave as he tried to keep himself from laughing. He was having too much fun with this. 

Higgs got on his knees on Sam’s side of the bed, stroking a piece of hair away from Sam’s face then pressed his tongue against his cheek and licked up and whispered in his ear. 

“Taste the rainbow.”

“Higgs?!” Sam bolted up as Higgs jumped backward. He tried to teleport but could feel his power had been drained. Eyes widening, Higgs murmured ‘oh fuck’ under his breath as Sam looked around before staring at his nemesis with a glare. 

“Thought you were on the beach! The hell are you doing here?” 

Higgs shrugged, making a face. 

“Bless your heart for being a taste test dummy. Please fill out a survey so I may better help you in the future.” Higgs had no idea what the hell he was babbling on about in his drunken state, and luckily, he didn’t have to go too far into the conversation as he teleported back home before Sam could hit him. Sam’s fist collided with the shower door, waking up Louise as she screeched. 

Higgs panted hard when he returned, feeling the adrenaline spike in his body as he fell to the floor in another fit of laughter. Tears rolled down his face from time to time during his bouts. He was already feeling a hell of a lot better things didn’t work out with Amelie, thankful to be alive to torment his fellow rivals in the most bizarre of fashion.

e to torment his fellow rivals in the most bizarre of fashion.


	71. Outage (Fragile & Higgs)

**Anonymous said:**

**Ok, this is a classic, and I love it. "Power outage during a snow storm so Person A and Person B must cuddle for warmth" w/ Fragile and Higgs.**

“Well, this is just great.” Higgs murmured aloud as he checked the circuit breaker box of the safe house Fragile and he hunkered down in for the night. They were a long way off from their delivery route, having to take a detour courtesy of some BTs. 

Fragile, trying to keep warm with the supplies they had on hand turned her head towards Higgs and hollered. 

“I told you it wasn’t going to work!” They had been bickering on and off the last hour on how to get the power back to the network, but nothing seemed to do the trick. Sure, they could get in and out of the safe house no problem but when it came to lighting and heat they were screwed. The snowstorm outside was brutal. Probably one of the coldest Higgs could remember encountering during his years of being a porter. He hated the cold, didn’t much care for the extra gear he’d have to keep on hand to stay warm. Higgs was beginning to regret not packing more for himself, shivering as his hands went up to his shoulders while he shuddered and made his way back to Fragile. 

“Do you have to gloat?” Higgs asked bluntly as Fragile smiled, giving a chuckle as she wrapped the blanket around herself more. 

“Given that you thought you knew better than me, yes.” Fragile said as Higgs shook his head, looking at the light coming from the shower. He debated about hopping in and getting warm but realized it would be futile. He’d be hot for a while but as soon as he’d get out Higgs would be back at square one. 

“Do you want to share?” Fragile asked.

“Hm?” Higgs turned his attention towards her as Fragile stuck a hand out of the blanket and gestured at the material. Higgs held up a hand and snickered. 

“Hard pass darlin’,” Higgs said, not feeling comfortable at all being in such close proximity to Fragile. She shrugged and sighed. 

“Suit yourself.” Fragile said and then lied down, turning to her side and closed her eyes. Lord knows she needed the rest as she felt the warmth of her body begin to radiate throughout the material of the blanket. 

Higgs spent another few hours trying to get the network up and running, still determined to fix up the heat. Of course, nothing went his way. He ended up busting one of the panels, killing off the light source coming from the shower stall. He gave up, finding himself on the ground and curled in a fetal position. His body trembled violently as he could feel his limbs go numb. Higgs would blow on his hands from time to time, rubbing his palms together to keep warm.

“My offer still stands.” Fragile said as Higgs grumbled to himself. He glared at the ground before seeing his own breath fog before his eyes. 

“Fine.” Higgs said bitterly as he moved over to Fragile. She unwrapped the blanket from herself and gave Higgs half as they both situated themselves. Higgs was the little spoon while Fragile was the big one. He felt awkward, his pride took several hits, but Higgs wasn’t gonna lie, it was nice feeling warm. It was nice being held by somebody. 

“This never happened, you know?” Higgs said quietly as Fragile smiled against Higgs’s back, her arm wrapping more around his waist. 

“I promise I won’t tell,” Fragile said sincerely. 


	72. Snow Fall (Lockne & Fragile)

**fragilesxpress said:**

**I loved the Fragile x Mama story so much! I am just wondering - and you don't have to if you don't want to! - Fragile x Lockne? A first snowfall date night would be really adorable I think! Anyway, have a wonderful day/night!**

Both Fragile and Lockne don’t know how they got from point A to point B, but they found themselves enjoying a quiet dinner at Heartman’s residence. The two were enjoying the fresh snowfall outside, watching as the snowflakes came down behind the large window. Fragile stopped eating for a moment, taking a moment to look outside. Lockne watched her for a time, contemplating things before clearing her throat. 

“Something wrong?” Fragile asked. Lockne shook her head and smiled. 

“No, you just look happy. I don’t think I’ve ever seen you this relaxed before.” Lockne said as Fragile sighed, smiling too nonetheless. 

“I could say the same for you. I can’t believe Heartman got dragged into all this.” She said with a laugh as Lockne could feel her face flush. She rubbed the side of her neck and shrugged. 

“Well, he was always the giver between the gang. It seems everyone was pairing us off long ago. Wish granted, right?” Lockne said jokingly as Fragile chuckled. 

“I hope my company has been good for you.” Fragile said with a playfulness to her tone that got Lockne to look over her in wonderment. There was a softness in her gaze as she admired Fragile’s beauty, how she carried herself. 

“Trust me, its been a confidence booster. I can’t remember the last time I’ve done anything like this, not since--” Lockne saw his face in her mind, but as quickly as he came, he was gone the moment she blinked. It was best not to dwell on the past. Despite being one with Mama, Lockne still felt fragmented at times especially when she thought of her lost baby, her partner, and her sister. It was too much to take in especially on this occasion. 

“I’m sorry. My mind is running away with me.” Lockne said as Fragile furrowed her brows, shaking her head as she gestured softly. 

“It’s alright. If you need space, I’ll gladly let you have it.”

“No, no. I just--can I ask you something?” Lockne requested as Fragile gave a nod, her eyes conveying sympathy as she awaited Lockne to respond. 

“How did you handle things when your dad passed away?” 

Fragile was somewhat taken aback. She trudged through her memories nonetheless, trying to find some wisdom from the past to help Lockne out in her predicament. After a while, Fragile felt like she had something to offer. 

“I had put my faith in Higgs initially, but we all know how that story ended. I guess trying to find people that my father knew, people that connected us to each other, helped a great deal. If I could go back and do things again, I would have reached out more than I did initially. I wouldn’t have counted on just one person. You know, you have not just me but everyone in the UCA that has your back including the community that looks up to you so much. I can’t speak on behalf of your sister, but I know, she’d want you to keep going.” 

Lockne took her words to heart, letting a silence linger between the two as they gazed upon the other longingly. There was a sense of loyalty that filled the room that night. As Lockne and Fragile continued on with their date, both of them had a strong feeling that this was the right choice. They needed and would be there for each other when others couldn’t be. 


	73. Reunion (Higgs & Sam-Sky of Atoms)

**lucyfer-thorn said:**

**Hey hon ♥️ Hope you getting better. - Could you do a short story where Higgs doughter gets kidnapped and Higgs follows them. But when he gets there no one is there. A moment later Sam comes in with his baby girl save by his side. He is just as surprised to see Higgs as Higgs is to see Sam. His kid runs up to him and cries while he holds here close. Telling her she's save now and nobody can hurt her. - Thank you so much for all your amazing stories. Keep up the great work!**

Higgs was closing in on the location. He could feel his heart thundering deep inside his chest, echoing loudly in his ears as adrenaline coursed through his veins. The last time Higgs had felt so helpless, Gene had been shot and was dying in his arms. That had been years ago, and he tried not to let it fog up his mind as he desperately searched for his little one, Skylar. 

Gene and Skylar had gone off on their monthly summit trip up the mountains to camp for a few days while Higgs was networking in the town two days East from their home, trying to build up connections so Gene and he could open up their own business. Everything had been going well, until Higgs returned home to find Gene on the ground in front of their home, bleeding terribly and beaten to a pulp. Skylar was nowhere to be seen. 

After Higgs tended to her wounds, Gene spilled everything. A pack of MULEs had gotten a hold of Skylar. Gene had fought them off, killed a few, but as soon as she had taken heavy blows, Skylar came out of her hiding spot and tried to defend her mama, stabbing at the attackers with the knife Higgs had made for her. 

The rest happened so fast that Gene couldn’t piece together much other than they had beaten her within an inch of life and took Skylar off somewhere. To say Gene felt guilty for losing their child was an understatement. Higgs reassured her he’d get their daughter back and told Gene to stay behind so she could recover and stay put in case Skylar got away and went home. Now back in the present, Higgs was seething with terrible rage as he drew closer to the location of where the MULEs were at. He hadn’t felt this much anger in years, and it downright scared him to a degree. Regardless, if a hair on his little one was plucked or not, Higgs was going to make his daughter's assailants suffer, no matter how slowly he’d need to take things. They were going to pay for what they had done to Gene too, ripping her child away. 

Higgs kicked down the door to the old abandoned building, searching the area and on the defense. His eyes widened as he came to the realization that nobody was home. There were no MULEs, no signs that life had been around in ages, and after much digging, there was no trace of Skylar. Higgs’s fists clenched as he growled, feeling anger at himself rise. He ended up punching a rotten door nearby, blowing a hole into the material.

“Fuck!” Higgs exclaimed under his breath, feeling himself quake out of frustration. He rubbed his hair back and let out a sigh, shaking his head as he made his way back out. The MULEs could have been days ahead of him now. Higgs was starting to lose hope. He didn’t have enough juice leftover from his DOOMs to help. 

Higgs rushed out of the building then froze upon hearing a noise. Several branches were being stomped on by the sound of large feet followed by another pair trailing close. Higgs pulled his knife out, glaring towards the direction of the intruders. When they came out of hiding, he froze. Higgs’s eyes widened as he nearly dropped the knife in shock. Sam Bridges stood before Higgs, his hand holding onto Skylar’s little fingers as they stared right back at Higgs with the same shock and awe as he had for them. 

“Papa!” Skylar pulled away from Sam before he could stop her, his shock ever-growing as the little five year old darted away from him and ran into Higg’s legs as he crouched down and started peppering her face with kisses. Relief washed over him like a drug as he embraced his little one tightly, breathing deeply as he nuzzled and rocked Skylar back and forth while her little hands tightly gripped around his neck. 

“Skylar, baby girl--you okay?” Higgs asked as he pulled away, wiping the tears from Skylar’s eyes as she nodded in between cries. Higgs looked over her concerned, barely acknowledging Sam was there. 

“Did they hurt you?” Higgs asked rapidly, his tone filled to the brim with worry as Skylar shook her head. 

“Sammy found me. He saved me from them. They took his daughter too.” Skylar said and then turned, pointing towards Sam who stood his ground. Higgs’s eyes trailed up to his former nemesis as he stood up, keeping his eyes on Sam. There was a nerve-wracking silence between the two men, acknowledging one another, and at the same time, old wounds began to resurface in their memories. 

“Sam fucking Bridges.” Higgs said lowly as Skylar glanced between the two men before taking refuge behind Higgs’s leg, peering at Sam from around the corner of her dad’s body. Sam gave a nod and gestured towards Skalyar, his face in disbelief. 

“Did I hear that right? She called you papa.” He asked curiously as Higgs let out a tired laugh. 

“Yeah, you heard right.” Higgs said firmly as Sam looked between the two. He could see it now. Why Skylar had reminded him of someone that had made him uncomfortable before. It was their eyes. Even a little one like her had the same ferocity as Higgs. 

Higgs made a bit of a face, glancing around Sam as he gestured. “Where’s your girl?” 

“Hm?” Sam was taken aback until he realized Higgs was referring to Louise. He grunted before speaking, keeping his features stoic. 

“Lou is safe. She’s back at our camp. I came to return Skylar when she said her family lived close. Jesus, this is fucking weird.”

“You don’t say.” Higgs countered with a smirk. Skylar tugged on his pants as Higgs looked down curiously. 

“Papa, do you know him?” Skylar asked as Higgs let out a sigh and looked at Sam with contempt. 

“I don’t know Sam, do we know each other?” Higgs said it in such a way that Skylar thought it was innocent, but it made Sam more nervous. 

“I’m not here to cause a problem. I found her family, and now I’m going to return to mine.” Sam said as a matter of fact. Higgs tensed up but then crouched down to pick up Skylar, holding her close to him as he stared at Sam then gazed at his daughter affectionately. 

“Mama’s worried about you Pipsqueak, let's get you home.” Higgs said softly to Skylar as Sam shook his head.

“Mama?” 

“You got something you want to share with the class, Bridges?” Higgs asked, raising a brow as Sam as he held up his hands in surrender. Higgs had to chuckle momentarily, getting distracted once more by Skylar poking at him for attention. 

“Papa, can Sam and Lou come home with us?” She pleaded as Higgs could feel his heart sink. Honest to god, he didn’t want anyone from the past close to him or Gene. Nonetheless, his daughter's request got under his skin. He knew deep down he owed Sam for saving his little one. 

“Do you and Pipsqueak number two have anywhere to go?” Higgs asked, bitterness laced in his tone as Sam shrugged. 

“Like I said, we have a camp but after the MULEs took her and Skylar I’m not feeling as safe. If it's not too much trouble--”

“Believe me, it is. I’m only doing this for her.” Higgs said, gesturing to Skylar with a slight tilt of his head as he sighed. “Well, we better get this fucking show on the road.”

“Papa.”

“Yeah, sweetie?”

“Be nice to him.” Skylar’s tone was firm as Higgs raised his brows at her while Sam stifled a laugh. Higgs let out a soft chuckle, nuzzling his nose against Skylars as she laughed. 

“That’s gonna be very hard, but Papa will try.” 

“Mama will like him.” Skylar said proudly, looking at Sam for a moment as he smiled before Higgs rolled his eyes, murmuring Gene better not. Higgs started to get a move on, going the way Sam and Skylar had come from, heading towards the camp Sam and Louise had been staying. He looked over his shoulder and hollered.

“Sammy boy! You coming or what?” 

Sam felt himself growl a little, then shook his head and followed, trying to get ahead so he could show the two where he and Louise had been hiding out. 


	74. Jig Is Up II (Higgs & Reader)

**[cute-senpai-owo](https://cute-senpai-owo.tumblr.com/) asked:**

**Can I have a part 2 of the last Higgs x reader angst you did (I hope I’m doing this right, I never did a “ask” before) make it really angsty too**

“Please, give me a chance to tell you everything,” Higgs said firmly, hoping against hope, they’d listen to him. Y/N shook their head, taking more steps away from Higgs. He could feel an ache in his chest, although he did his best to ignore it and pursue them, just like he always has done. 

“Y/N, I’m not going to hurt you.” Higgs pleaded as Y/N could feel their blood boil and their heart sank. A million thoughts ran through their mind as they thought back to the times them and ‘Peter’ had shared. Y/N wasn’t the type of person to open up. Being a porter, one didn’t have time to make significant connections with folks. The life of a courier was one of hardship and loneliness despite bringing people together with deliveries, but with ‘Peter’, Y/N felt that he saw them for who they really were. All the imperfections and flaws they had, ‘Peter’ adored. 

It didn’t take long for him to strip away the walls Y/N had been building up since making deliveries their fulltime career. ‘Peter’ saw a lot of Y/N. The good and the bad, the euphoric and the suffering, all of it. And Y/N came upon the realization as they faced Higgs, that in the end, they really didn’t know jack shit about him. Not who he really was. ‘Peter’ was just a fantasy. It was all an act, just an elaborate illusion created by a delusional terrorist. 

“How can you fucking say that?” Y/N yelled, causing Higgs to be the one to jump this time around. His eyes widened, shaking his head as Y/N continued their onslaught. 

“This whole fucking time! You were Higgs? Do you have any idea how--screwed up this whole thing is, us?” 

Higgs could feel himself losing his resolve. The air of confidence he had, that smugness and over eccentric ego, fading faster than a match being put out. God damn, he didn’t want to admit how much Y/N affected him but it was clear as day, showing on his face as he rushed over and grabbed Y/N by the arm. They tried to shake him off, but he held fast, his gaze piercing as he looked into their eyes. 

“I know this is screwed up and you have every damn right to be mad at me. Hate me even, but I’m gonna tell you right here and now, in this fucking hell pit that everything we’ve done when I was Peter, it wasn’t a lie. You have no idea how many times I wanted to tell you the truth. I planned on it. God damn, do you realize you were not a part of the plan? You brought me, a fucking god, down onto my knees. You made me weak.” 

His last sentence was laced with bitterness, that part of himself, the ego still finding it hard to believe that even after all his time with Amelie, all the atrocities he committed, Higgs still had his humanity intact because Y/N brought it out in him. 

Y/N managed to shake him off, and Higgs felt his face quickly turn to the side as he was met with the stinging sensation from Y/N’s open palm slap to the cheek. He quickly rubbed at the spot, brows furrowing into a glare as Y/N backed up more. There were tears in Y/N’s eyes now, and Higgs could see the plethora of emotions being conveyed in their features: resentment, disgust, awe, fright. 

“How can you spout this bullshit when you just destroyed thousands of lives?” Y/N knew where to hit him where it hurt, but Higgs was too proud to admit guilt. He had an Extinction Entity to please, a goal to fulfill. There was no time to get sentimental over people he never knew in the first place. 

“None of them were you,” Higgs said lowly, his voice cold as he continued. “They didn’t matter. Whether you like it or not, humanity is circling the damn drain Y/N. We’re all going to perish sooner or later! Lady Death, bless her heart, told me as much. And you--sweet little ol’ you, gave me hope. You gave me something to hold onto even as everything around me perishes.” 

Higgs bowed his head, shaking as he felt his emotions begin to consume him. He looked up, glaring at Y/N as he could feel his blood boiling. 

“I have it in my power to squash you like a bug, but--I can’t do it. I can’t fucking do it!” 

“You’re fucking crazy!” 

“You’re more than right, but damn I cared so much about you, you have no fucking idea!” Higgs shouted, making Y/N flinch as they had enough. Y/N started to run as Higgs watched. His mouth fell agape before biting on his lower lip. Higgs felt his fists clench, wanting nothing more than to turn around, forget about them and move on, but he couldn’t. His body wouldn’t budge. Higgs closed his eyes, and he jumped. 

Y/N gasped upon seeing Higgs materialize in front of them. They slowly began to back up as Higgs advanced. His eyes were cool and calculating as he reached forward and grabbed either side of their face.

“You better let me go or so help me--!” Y/N said angrily as Higgs’s face scrunched out of frustration. His breathing grew shallow as he peered into Y/N’s eyes, searching for any sign that they still cared about him. 

“Stop! Damn it, just stop!” Higgs commanded, Y/N still attempting to flee until they could see it: tears streaming down his face, intermingling with the black around his eyes. Higgs swallowed, his bottom lip quaking as he shook his head. 

“If you want me out of your life, I need you to tell me right here and now that we’re through. Tell me you hate me, and I’ll go.” Higgs said, his voice hinging on loss and begging. Y/N shuddered in his grasp as they searched Higgs’s eyes. Silence filled the ash scented skies. Y/N was at a loss, not knowing what to say.


	75. Borrow (Sam & Higgs)

**Anonymous: Character A gives character B a hug for the first time and B gets really flustered (Sam|Higgs)**

“How much longer now?” Sam asked Higgs while he leaned up from the engine of the vehicle, shaking his head at Sam and gave a sigh. Higgs had been hard at work trying to patch up one of Sam’s vehicles he recently acquired. The old rig was a relic. Higgs knew a lot about them, but he had come to find out he might’ve bitten off more than he could chew.

“If I don’t have the parts, I can’t do shit,” Higgs said bitterly, crossing his arms as he decided to take a breather. “And at the rate you’re going, good luck finding anything matching this hunk of junk in the Midwest. You’d stand a better chance having a BT blow you.”

“That a fact?” Sam asked, giving a slight smirk as Higgs rolled his eyes and scoffed. He waved Sam’s comment away and rubbed his forehead as Sam went up to the hood of the car and slammed the top layer down. No need to keep looking at it since the damn thing wasn’t going to move. 

“There any chance you have something on you I can borrow?” Sam asked as Higgs hummed in thought, making a face as he rubbed his chin. 

“Might’ve something.” Higgs murmured and went over to the small garage he added onto the bunker. It took him a good ten minutes to rummage through some things, but Higgs emerged with a small motorbike. It was much like the one Sam had when he first encountered Fragile, save for the colors being black and gold. Sam made a face, knowing he was going to stand out like a beacon, which was the last thing he wanted, but beggars can’t be choosers. 

“How fast does it go?” Sam asked as Higgs shrugged, bringing the vehicle over to Sam as he gestured towards it. 

“About one twenty in less than sixty seconds if you time it right. I haven’t used this thing since I was running with Homo Demens. It could be less now.” Higgs said, trying not to think about the past as he glanced over at Sam, smiling a little. 

“Remind me again, why we aren’t killing each other right now?” Higgs mused as Sam turned his head and raised a brow at Higgs. 

“Why you ask that?” 

Higgs shrugged. 

“Just seems odd at times. Helping each other out and all that bull. Seems like yesterday you were clocking my lights out.” Higgs counted his blessings he hadn’t lost his teeth from Sam’s punches that fateful day, among other things.

Sam shook his head, letting out a sigh. “You’re an asshole, Higgs but you’re useful.”

“That why you let Fragile decide to give me a second chance?” 

“No, but--it was a start, right? You’re a lot better now that you aren’t connected to Amelie.” 

Higgs furrowed his brows and nodded. It was true. Ever since he lost his abilities and his connections to the Extinction Entity, Higgs had time to heal. He was slowly going back to his old self, minus having more psychological scars than he could count. It didn’t account for the chiraliam poisoning either. He was lucky to be alive with everything. 

Higgs found himself giving a weary pat to Sam’s shoulder before turning to look at him while he pulled Sam into an embrace. Sam made a face, patting back awkwardly as they both swallowed before pulling away at the same time. Touch was hard for Sam while general affection was a battle for Higgs. Nonetheless, he was happy they met in the middle. It was a start for both of them to be alright with each other after so long. 

“Well, good luck out there.” Higgs said and yawned, clearing his throat. “Don’t let any fucking MULEs ruin the bike or I’ll have your head.” 

“I’ll try not to.” Sam said with a smile, getting on the vehicle as Higgs observed how Sam started the bike up. 

“You sure you don’t need backup?” Higgs asked as Sam nodded. 

“Saving Louise, that’s on me. I know where to find you if I need ya.” 

Higgs nodded and with a few switches on the bike, Sam was gone. Higgs watched as the dust clouds from the bike went up into the sky and shook his head. He knew he wasn’t going to just sit back and stay put for long, but Higgs hoped Sam would get his BB. Whatever it takes. 


	76. Lets Run (Sam & Higgs)

**Anonymous said:**

**“Someone found out about us.” Sam x Higgs**

“What’s with the long face?” Higgs asked bluntly, raising a brow as Sam pushed past him and rubbed his face. 

“Someone found out about us.” 

“You’re fucking kidding.” Higgs breathed out as Sam shook his head. Higgs sighed and pushed back some of his hair as he began to slowly pace around in his bunker, trying to think a way out of the mess. 

“I wish I was. UCA is going to be on your ass and mine soon. I suggest you abandon ship and get the hell out of here.” Sam said, his tone tense as Higgs shook his head. 

“I can’t do that.” 

“Why not?” Sam asked as Higgs closed his eyes, letting out a deep breath through his nose. 

“I’ve worked too damn hard to carve out this life for myself. I’ve been keeping a low profile for a year and damn it, I’m tired of hiding.” Higgs said as Sam furrowed his brows. He could understand where Higgs was coming from, but Sam knew how powerful the UCA was and knew that if they had gotten a hold of him, there’d be nothing the former porter could do for his previous adversary. Sam didn’t have the trust of the government any longer since he ditched everyone and ran off with Louise to take care of her, breaking protocol and law by getting her out of the BB pod. 

“Higgs, man, I get it. I know its hard t uproot, but you can’t stay here anymore. You told me you value freedom above everything right? Well, your freedom is on the fucking line. And they aren’t gonna stop until you’re detained.” Sam said, as a matter of fact, not trying to sound like a horses ass but he was straight up in his honesty. Higgs needed the truth, no matter how callous it sounded. 

Higgs glared, suppressing a growl in his throat. He could feel his anger rising, not at Sam, but at the situation. He crossed his arms and leaned up against the nearby wall, legs crossed. 

“Do you have any ideas of where I can go?” Higgs asked as Sam glanced at the floor, contemplating for a time. 

“I’d say go as far North as possible. There’s no territory up there that the UCA has.”

“You’re in the hot seat too, right?” 

Sam nodded, letting out a grunt as Higgs smirked.

“Then I guess you won’t protest getting your kid and joining me.” 

“You’re alright with that?” Sam asked, concern in his voice as if Higgs said something that was borderline insane. Higgs merely chuckled and nodded. 

“More than alright. We stand a better chance of kicking ass together than alone. Wouldn’t you agree?” 

Sam gave it some thought, thinking about their battle on the beach all that time ago. Higgs wasn’t much of a fighter, but he made up for it in his ferocity. Sam, while being skilled at fighting, didn’t have the necessary people skills Higgs had. He could charm his way out of bullshit. In essence, Higgs made a damn good argument, and Sam found himself not wanting to pass it up. 

“I’ll get Lou, and then we bail.” Sam said, his voice filled with determination. 


	77. Murder (Higgs & Original Female Character)

**Anonymous said:**

**murder : my muse walks in on your muse committing a gruesome murder. Remember how I said Lynn was a warrior on pandora. I wanna see how Higgs would react when he finally gets to see the lioness in action. Make her killings as bloody as possible. @troy-the-beastmaster**

Once Lynn started to hit, she never stopped. Even as the fresh corpse fell to the ground, she continued to bash. Blood, bile, and pieces of brain matter flew across the gun she had. Droplets of red hitting her lips and nose as she growled and kept attacking. The metallic scent of the blood went up to her nose, turning this kill into a frenzy as she began to repeatedly stab the upper chest with a knife she had on her person, carving skin off muscle, exposing organs and tissue. Normally, the bodily smells would have gotten to her at this point, but Lynn didn’t care. She was not in the right headspace for mercy. 

When Higgs showed up to see if she had taken down her target, his eyes widened as he slowly approached the gruesome scene before him. He was quiet, not wanting to startle her before he jumped and appeared across from her and the body, about five feet apart. 

“You might want to stop.” Higgs said with a warning in his tone, his brows furrowed at the sad sight before him as Lynn stopped and gazed upon his eyes. She didn’t expect anyone to interrupt, especially him. 

“Why are you here?” Lynn asked, feeling her resolve, her anger starting to lower as Higgs took in a deep breath and tried to keep his focus on her face, and not the mangled corpse that was pooling with blood, nearly flowing to his boots now. 

“I heard you was in the neighborhood,” Higgs said calmly and then crouched down to get on her level. He gave a small smirk, gesturing at the body. “I admire your handiwork, but sweet thing, this ain’t like you.” 

“How do you know what I’m like? You left me to rot.” 

“Haphazard of trusting a terrorist. I came back though, didn’t I?” Higgs countered as Lynn blinked a few times. He was right to a degree, but regardless, she was still mad at him for before. 

“I guess.” Lynn murmured as Higgs took a small step forward, minding the blood and keeping his eyes fixated on Lynn. He didn’t want to make any sudden movements to get her to turn the knife or gun on him. 

“Put the knife away, the gun down, let's talk.” Higgs said as Lynn looked over Higgs’s features from what she could make out. The mask and the hood shrouded him in mystery. His voice, however, soothed her anxiety and she found herself putting the items away, trembling all the while. 

“Alright, good.” Higgs said sincerely for the first time to her. He tilted his head some as Lynn tried to keep her composure, feeling more of her emotions rise to the surface. This last encounter she had with a MULE, was horrible. 

“Want to tell me what happened?” Higgs asked as Lynn looked up, not sure where to begin and how to start. 


	78. Allow Me (Sam & Fragile)

**Anonymous said:**

**Hey :) could I ask for a Sam x Fragile drabble from this prompt you posted: “Listen I can… I can get up. It’s fine.” Fragile is being stubborn and Sam has to force her to take a breather. [it’s from tenar-of-atuan btw but its a sideblog, so I had to use the anon feature to post] Thnx :)**

After accidentally walking over a MULEs advanced version of a bear trap, Fragile was lucky she didn’t lose the entire leg. There was a point where she believed the limb was hanging on by a tendon, but it had been her mind playing tricks. Nonetheless, she knew Sam was on edge. He wanted to get further out of the area so they weren’t sitting ducks. 

“Listen I can...I can get up. It’s fine.” Fragile said as Sam let out a grunt, furrowing his brows into a concerned glare as he shook his head. 

“Don’t be ridiculous. You can barely walk without me helping you.” Sam said as Fragile let out a sigh, closing her eyes before turning her head to the side to look at him. 

“Just because I’m hurt, it doesn’t mean I’m useless.” Fragile said in her defense as Sam looked taken aback. 

“I never said that. Look, just take it easy, alright?” Sam tried to reassure her, as he shifted through some of his belongings, taking out a canteen and popped the cap off. He drank from it like he had been stuck in a desert and finally came upon an oasis. Eventually, he stopped, letting out a relieved sigh while he wiped his lips then handed the job to Fragile. She took it and swallowed before taking a sip and passing it back. 

“You should drink more. You’re gonna need your strength.” Sam said as Fragile let out a frustrated sigh. 

“Sam, I’m going to be alright.” 

“I know. But that doesn’t mean I’m going to stop worrying about you.” Sam said, his tone teetering on edge some. He knew Fragile could be a stubborn woman, but this time around he was hoping she’d cut the crap. His mind was already racked with guilt on top of things.

Sam knew he should have been the one with the mangled leg and not her. Had he stuck close and not let Fragile go on ahead, they wouldn’t have been in this mess. Sam blamed himself too because they had gotten into a minor spat before, causing Fragile to wander off anyway. He tried not to bring it up for her sake as his eyes peered up at her, hearing Fragile clear her throat. 

“Sam, thank you for helping me get all the way here. I’m sorry about what happened--look I--”

“Fragile, it's alright. Can we focus on now and not then?” Sam requested as he could see Fragile scrunch her brows. Nonetheless, she was too tired to argue and gave a nod. 

“Sure. I’ll have that water now.” She said with a faint smile as Sam handed the canteen back. He knew in the end, both of them were going to be okay. As long as he had her back, Fragile would be alright. 


	79. Comfort Me (Fragile & Higgs)

**anonymous asked:**

**Hey! May I please ask for some Fragile x Higgs fluff? Prompt: Can we cuddle, like, platonically? Btw I love your stuff and I hope you're feeling better health wise 💜 have a beautiful day!**

Normally, Higgs was the laid back one while Fragile was the one with more composure. She couldn’t help but notice within the last several weeks that Higgs’s behavior had been off. The normally charismatic yet firm leader seemed lost sometimes in his own thoughts and had snapped at quite a few porters. At first Fragile thought nothing on it, thinking he was just having a bad day until things started to escalate. Now they were alone in their office space, trying to cool down after Higgs got into an altercation with a fellow associate. 

“Higgs, what’s been going on?” Fragile started, trying to keep herself relaxed and focused. She knew it was futile to yell in these situations. The last thing Higgs needed was that. 

“I don’t know. I didn’t mean to flip like I did he just--I told Jeek a million times to quit clogging the tag system, and it seems like everything goes in through one ear and out the other with that guy. It’s been pissing me off.” Higgs said as he rubbed the back of his neck, taking a deep breath while Fragile listened. 

“On top of that, I’ve--my DOOMs has been acting up. I can hardly sleep nowadays. It’s just one nightmare after the next.” Higgs admitted, feeling angry with himself he was being vulnerable, but at this point, if anyone could understand his pain it had to be Fragile. She too had DOOMs, albeit a higher level. Higgs felt like he had no right to complain. 

Fragile furrowed her brows, concern etched in her features as she shook her head. “Higgs you should have told me. I could have helped on both fronts. We’re a team, and you’re not alone.” 

“I know, I know but I thought--look, I’m not used to this bullshit okay? I’m not used to anyone caring and I’m used to working on my own.” 

“I understand, but you need to loosen up the leash. This isn’t good for you, nor is it good for our workers. They need us to be united. Let's talk about your DOOMs though, what have you been feeling?” Fragile asked, her priorities shifting. Higgs’s personal vendetta against Jeek could wait until later as far as she was concerned. 

Higgs let out a sigh, shaking his head out of frustration. “It’s hard to describe.” 

“Try to sum it up in words. That usually helps me.” 

Higgs furrowed his brows, glaring a bit as he glanced around the floor of the office, his brain trying to focus. 

“Angry, hopeless, frightened--weak. It’s scary. It’s all been--a fucking mess.” 

“It sounds like you might be going up a level or two.” 

“Yippy kai yay.” Higgs murmured bitterly under his breath. 

“Higgs, do you trust me?” 

Higgs looked up, his eyes searching Fragile’s as he suspiciously looked over her. Fragile could see the apprehension but was relieved when Higgs gave a few nods, indicating a yes. 

“When I was growing up and started getting more DOOMs symptoms, my father would snap me out of it with touch. Can we cuddle, like, platonically?” 

“I don’t--know about that.” Higgs stammered a bit as Fragile nodded. 

“It’s okay, I understand. I thought I’d offer though.” 

“No, no, I just--” Higgs closed his eyes and tried not to think about his daddy, already feeling his memories wanting to go straight to that poor excuse of a human when Fragile mentioned being so close like that. 

“I’m not used to this. But--we can try.” 

“Go ahead, make yourself comfortable on the couch.” Fragile gestured as Higgs went over. He took in a deep breath, his throat bobbing as he watched Fragile come over. Higgs visibly tensed at first when Fragile wrapped an arm around him. He felt his pulse rise, sweat, and fear accumulating throughout his body.

Fragile scrunched her brows as she got more situated and relaxed against Higgs. She knew though that he was bracing himself for a hit. He didn’t say much about his father, but Fragile knew enough to get the picture. Higgs thought she was going to hurt him, and her heart broke for him. 

“Your heart is going a million miles.” Fragile said, her ear pressed to his chest as Higgs nodded. 

“Hmm hmm.” 

“It’s okay. I’m not going to harm you.” Fragile reassured as Higgs overtime began to ease up. He found himself leaning more into Fragile’s body, a shaking arm going around her in return. 

“This is--really nice.” Higgs said, feeling a sense of euphoria starting to counter the fear. 

Fragile smiled. “Let’s keep talking about your DOOMs. Don’t worry, we’ll get this sorted.” 

“I don’t know about that, but I don’t want to kill Jeek anymore.” Higgs said with a snort as Fragile laughed quietly. 


	80. Moonlight (Lockne & Fragile)

**Anonymous said:**

**(💃) Our muses dance in the moonlight. w/ Lockne & Fragile**

Another night, another date at Heartman’s residence. It had become a common thing for Fragile and Lockne to look forward to at the end of the month when both women were not worked to the bone and could catch a break from their respective lives. They had gotten done with a wonderful dinner, watched one of Heartman’s many films he had in his collection, and now settled for slow dancing in his living room while he worked his office. The two were thankful he was alright with this arrangement. Heartman’s residence had wonderful views, the romantic atmosphere, everything that was the complete opposite of their worlds. It was as if he lived in another universe, away from the complexities of the post Death Stranding world. 

Lockne and Fragile held onto each other as they slowly began to move their feet. Rocking back and forth to the music as they would occasionally spin and twirl the other. There was a fluidity to their movements like currents in a river bed cascading over rocks, making the rough edges smooth. 

Fragile breathed in Lockne’s scent. She smelled like fresh paper and lavender. Two combinations that made her sigh in relief. It reminded her to relax even as her body ached. She felt like she could ignore her scars from the Timefall, and ignore the fact she was short on time in this world. 

Lockne would peer up into Fragile’s eyes, admiring how they expressed everything she was feeling inside. Lockne wasn’t one to believe in superstitions or old sayings, but “the eyes are the windows of the soul” seemed to apply to Fragile in every sense of the term. She could get lost in them, see all the stories, all the hardships, and triumphs Fragile had gone through. 

Both women felt untouchable at this moment as their bodies moved in sync with the others. So enraptured with the presence of each other that they hadn’t noticed Heartman come into the room, wanting to ask them something before he smiled and slowly shut the door, giving the two further privacy. 

The moonlight coming in from the room illuminated Lockne’s skin, and Fragile couldn’t help but admire how beautiful Lockne looked. She decided to be brave and leaned down to capture a kiss. She was euphoric to find Lockne returning the gesture, their eyes shutting as they stopped dancing and held onto each other. 


	81. Wish (Fragile & Higgs)

**Anonymous said:**

**HiggsxFragile | (🌠) My muse points out a shooting star and wants yours to make a wish! Quick!**

Higgs took another gulp from the bottle of wine he had on him, his feet dangling off the ledge of the balcony on the top of the terminal of Fragile Express. He sighed to himself, eyes closing as he let the alcohol course through him. Higgs was tired, but very much enjoying some time to himself. Stargazing was one of his favorite past times. He felt he could ignore life, his own personal bullshit, and get lost somewhere else. 

Upon hearing someone approach him from the side, Higgs turned his head and gave a small wave as Fragile approached him. 

“You alright for some company?” Fragile asked as Higgs shrugged and looked back up at the sky while he let out a huff. 

“Like you’d ever leave me alone. Go ahead, sit down.” Higgs said and moved over a bit. Fragile took a seat nearby, minding Higgs’s personal space. He still had issues when it came to intimacy, getting close to others. She let out a content sigh, relaxing her shoulders as she allowed her legs to dangle much like Higgs’s were and started to swing her feet. 

“So, what brings you up here at this hour?” Higgs asked, his eyes still up on the blue blotched sky as Fragile found herself looking up at the sea of stars too. 

“Just came to see how you were feeling. I also needed to get away from the office. You come up here a lot I noticed. I wanted to see what the fuss was about.” Fragile smiled as Higgs couldn’t help but slightly smirk as he gestured upwards. 

“I’m just imagining another me and you out there. Two assholes looking up at a void, and hoping something else is looking back.” 

“That’s quite poetic.” Fragile said sarcastically. 

“I’d thank you, but at the same time that sounds like a jab at my character.” Higgs said with a chuckle as Fragile quietly laughed. 

“I had no clue you were so deep minded when it came to thinking.” Fragile said honestly and gave a shrug. Higgs had to look at her for a moment, a smug look on his face as he shook his head and took another swig from the bottle nearby. 

“I’m good at hiding shit darlin’.” Higgs said as a matter of fact before glancing between Fragile and the bottle, he then gestured for her to take it if she wanted any. There was a look of hesitation on Fragile’s face before she took the bottle and sipped from it. Higgs snorted, making Fragile nearly choke. 

“What’s so funny?” 

“Nothin’ just you’re always so damn tense even when drinking.” Higgs said between laughs as Fragile reached over and slugged him. 

“I’m not _that_ tense.” Fragile said in her defense as Higgs raised a brow, looking at her in disbelief as Fragile made a face.

“Stop looking at me like that. I’m not that tense!” 

“Not from where I’m standing.” Higgs countered as he laughed, taking the bottle back when Fragile was done. His eyes peering back up at the stars again. There was a complimentary pause between the two, admiring how quiet everything was. There were no associates to talk to, no machines going off, just peace. 

“Hey! Look!” Higgs exclaimed, pointing out a streak of light going across the sky. Fragile let out a small gasp, then looked over to see Higgs with his eyes closed for several seconds before opening them. She smiled, observing how childlike he appeared for the moment. 

“What did you wish for?” Fragile asked as Higgs let out a sigh and shook his head, smiling like an idiot. 

“Oh, I have no intention of telling you.” 

“Why not?”

“Cause’ it’ll break the magic.” 

“I never thought you’d be one to believe in such things.” 

“I’m very open-minded when you get to know me.” Higgs said, winking at Fragile as she shook her head. She was very much thankful it was dark out. He couldn’t see how his action got her to blush. 

“Did you wish for anything?” Higgs asked, his eyes still roaming the skies as Fragile sighed contently. Truth be told, it happened so quickly she had no time to think on it, but to humor Higgs, she decided to answer. 

“No need to, I already had one happen right now, getting to hang out with you.” 

Higgs didn’t say anything, didn’t bother looking at her, but he smiled so big he could feel his face start to hurt. It was nice, feeling wanted. He almost forgot about having DOOMs and the misery it put him through. 


	82. Shower (Higgs) 18+

**Ayight, this was a request from an anon some time ago. They wanted a drabble of Higgs pleasuring himself so here ya fucking go you wonderful thots. Have fun! :D**

Higgs felt like his muscles were going to cave in as he hauled himself down into the bunker. He was quick to toss the Bridges hat to the side, sitting down on the cot and stripping his boots off before lying down in full. Already he was feeling much lighter. It had been exhilarating to sneak in the Bridges terminal, kill a porter, and steal their gear to creep in on Sam Bridges while delivering the bomb to his adversary. Having to take care of extra work after the fact drained him, however. Higgs cursed under his breath at the idiots in his group, Homo Demens, for not picking up the slack. Sure, he was a god but damn did he have to do everything around here? He couldn’t help but think that as he stretched his toes and wiggled them about, trying to ease the tension in his legs.

After some time nearly drifting off to sleep, Higgs leaned up and sighed. He needed a shower. His hair was feeling greasy and it didn’t help he had been sweating up a storm in the Bridges uniform. Higgs was beginning to wonder how the hell he was able to wear a porter uniform back in the day given how thick the material was. Then again, the clothing Bridges employees wore was completely different than what Higgs had been accustomed to. 

Higgs was so tired that he was tempted to forgo the entire shower until he reminded himself how good the water felt against taut skin. Sighing in defeat, he got up in full and started to fully strip down. To say he was relieved to no longer being restricted by clothing was an understatement. Higgs could feel the cool air from the air conditioning in the bunker brisk against his flesh, sending goosebumps over his arms as he headed for the bathroom and started the shower up.

Higgs yawned as the warm water began to cascade down his body, his head hanging down while his fingers carded through his hair. He could feel the grime from being in BT tar start to slick off his scalp. There was a part of him that could never get used to that. Higgs closed his eyes, leaning up as he shook his head to splash the water out before cleaning with soap. Occasionally, he’d grunt and wince from the suds hitting cuts and bruises, the stinging sensations traveling up his spine. He was thankful nonetheless. The wounds were nothing like the kind of pain his daddy had put him through. 

At some point, Higgs had his hands pressed to the walls of the shower, head looking down towards the drain as he was lost in thought while the water continued to hug him in warmth. His mind was traveling a thousand miles, trying to piece together all the dominos that were a part of Amelie’s big plan. When Amelie had first approached him, Higgs’s mind had been bombarded by the vast knowledge of billions of years. He had seen everything leading up to humanity's point in time, and now Amelie was leaving nothing but a trail of bread crumbs; only giving Higgs a piece of the overall puzzle. He was dead set on making the sixth extinction happen for her sake, but a part of him couldn’t help but feel something was wrong. With how much she praised him, Higgs thought Amelie would have shown him more of what was to come so he could be prepared. 

Higgs’s thoughts went back to the present as he closed his eyes and swallowed. He could feel an ache developing in his abdomen. A heavy feeling began to quake in his chest as his pulse began to rise. He tried to ignore it, feeling self-conscious enough as it were but his body wanted to ease itself in the most primal way it knew how. Higgs was no stranger to this feeling of want, but given his upbringing and how he negatively saw his body, he felt repulsed to a degree. Most times he could snap himself out of it, but today the need to relieve himself won out as his right hand traveled down his abdomen and Higgs started to touch himself. 

Simple strokes became firm grips and teasing rubs as Higgs grunted and could feel his hips moving on their own accord. The rhythm he set for himself was deliberately slow, enjoying the bursts of pleasure traveling all throughout his body. His legs shuddered from time to time as he closed his eyes, imagining someone finding him desirable. It was a foolish thing for him to think about, weak-minded if anything, but that human part of himself that still craved connection with another edged him on and further aroused him. Higgs imagined what it would be like, to have someone hold and bathe him in warmth much like the water from the showerhead did. To have someone’s fingertips travel over his body like his left hand did, feeling over his tattoos, scars and other bumps; admiring the imperfections that made up every cell in his body. 

Higgs whimpered from time to time, his moans becoming more strained as he continued to play with himself. He went back to stroking, going to the base and back up. The pace was getting faster as he could feel the build-up in his gut, urging him to release soon. There was a part of him that wanted to end this quickly, but another that yearned to keep holding off until the bitter end. 

Higgs started to gasp, his voice trembling as he growled and felt a buzz start to spread in pulsing waves all throughout the lower half of his body. He could feel his muscles begin to contract, sending pleasure through his stomach, back and chest like a drug being injected into his bloodstream as he finally came. Higgs moaned loud, his head falling back as his hips quaked and the rhythm he set became sloppy. His face felt hot as he closed his eyes and allowed the small waves of euphoria wash over him. His toes curled in and out a few times as he let out a tired grunt then stilled. His body trembled as he settled his breathing.

Settling down from the high, Higgs began to fall back to earth. He suddenly became aware of what he had done and that’s when it hit him: the self-consciousness from before accompanied by the shame was like a weight on his aching shoulders. Higgs was quick to get out of the shower after that, grabbing a towel from nearby and drying himself off. He was aggressive with it as if trying to punish himself for something natural. His daddy’s words on how ugly he was raced through his mind as his brain tried to latch onto that desire of feeling needed, but he quickly shoved it aside, much like whatever emotions he had for humanity and life itself before heading back out into the main area of the bunker. 


	83. Chocolate (Higgs & Gene-Sky of Atoms)

**Anonymous said:**

**“drabble please!”**

Gene wasn’t sure what to expect when Higgs and her had made it to South Town. The small open community looked like a classic farmers market from decades ago, back before the Death Stranding occurred. Gene could recall seeing such things in books and other resources on the Chiral Network. 

It had been three long years since BTs were around, and now with them gone, life was slowly returning back to normal for people, at least some. Most folks had grown so accommodated to living underground that they intended to stay put, while others were weary but ventured out regardless. This is what made being a porter so damn interesting to Gene, seeing how culture over time was evolving in different areas. 

While Gene was in awe, Higgs was far from being in the same mindset. He’d look down from time to time, trying not to linger too long or make eye contact with folks. At some point, Gene gave Higgs a friendly push to the shoulder causing him to look her way. 

“The hell was that for?” Higgs asked bitterly as Gene shook her head, letting out a small breath. 

“You can relax. No one from the UCA is here. South Town isn’t part of the network. Think of it as a pit stop. Anyone can go in or out, no one’s judging.” Gene said, having heard such things from other coworkers in Brisk HARPY that had traveled this way on long delivery routes. Her words seemed to comfort Higgs a little bit. He straightened out, looking neutral now instead of cautious. 

“I’m gonna go down further and see if there’s a repair station. My boots are gonna need some work done.” Gene said begrudgingly, looking down at her footwear. The soles were starting to come off especially after the rocky terrain Higgs and her had to travel through to get to this point of the journey. 

“And what the hell am I supposed to do while you kill time doing that?” Higgs asked as Gene shrugged and smirked, getting his face to flush somewhat as she started walking ahead. 

“Explore? Be nice to people? I’ll meet you back near the entry point in a half hour. You’re not a baby, Higgs. I don’t have to hold your hand all the time all the damn time when we’re around people.” Gene said teasingly. 

“Could say the same for you!” Higgs hollered to Gene, and eventually he lost her in the crowd. Higgs let out a sigh, freezing up for a moment as he debated with himself. A part of him just wanted to go back to the entrance of the town and stay put, but there was something permeating the air that got his stomach rumbling. 

Higgs followed his nose, and eventually came upon a small stand next to a garage that had several people going in and out with vehicle parts and other mechanical merch. The air is hot and rich with the scent of chocolate. The aroma of roasted nuts, fruits, and something akin to wine invaded Higgs’s mind as he stepped closer to get a look. He was taken aback to see the guy running the stand had bars and bars of chocolate, all from scratch. Higgs couldn’t recall the last time he had any, not since childhood and even then it was scraps he got off the floor when his daddy ravaged the dessert pantry. He still recalled how good it tasted nonetheless. 

“You interested in some bars?” The older gentlemen at the stand asked, snapping Higgs out of his thoughts as he nodded. 

“I’ll take four. You alright with credits or trade?” 

“Whatcha got for trade? I might meet you in the middle.” 

Higgs dug through the pockets of his cargo pants and pulled out a couple carvings he had done when Gene and him would camp. They were small figurines of Egyptian gods, little statues. Higgs had taken up quite a few hobbies since exiling himself from the world after the events with Amelie had transpired, carving being one of the many of his new talents. 

“I’ll take the jackal looking one and the bird one. My son collects things like these. Don’t worry about credits, we’re good.” The man said and started bagging up the bars for him. Higgs let out a relieved sigh, knowing that Gene would kill him if he overspent on his portion of the credits she was letting him borrow. Higgs had a lot of money, but when it came to UCA credits, he had next to zip. Sure, money could be converted but it took time which was something they didn’t have with Homo Demens trying to catch up on the trail with them. 

By the time Gene got done at the repair station she found, Higgs was at the entry point waiting. He got a few other things besides the chocolate, and debated with himself on eating it all. Most times Higgs would have done just that, but he found his mind telling him to save some for Gene. The sentimentality put him in a foul mood for a while. He didn’t like the kind of affect she had on him, but he couldn’t lie to himself, it felt good getting her a little something. 

“Looks like you did some light shopping.” Gene said as she approached him, Higgs shrugged and smiled, checking out her boots. 

“Nice kicks. Good thing you got them fixed and updated.” 

“It cost a shit ton though.” Gene said with a sigh as Higgs raised a brow.

“We still good on credits?” Higgs asked. 

Gene nodded. “No worries there. I just hate spending, you know? Been trying to save up for years to get that damn pass so I can be a Pioneer for the North Exploration team. I wish it didn’t cost an arm and a leg to do it.” 

“You know, you could just go up North yourself. You don’t gotta rely on the government to save your ass all the time.” Higgs said as a matter of fact, chuckling as Gene rolled her eyes at him. 

“Unlike you, I like my job as a porter and I can’t afford to lose my opportunity to go up North by deserting my citizenship.” 

“I know, I know.” Higgs said and sighed, pulling out one of the bars and handed it out to Gene. She looked at the chocolate with a perplexed look, like she had never seen it before in her life. Higgs was taken aback, wondering what was wrong because Gene looked shocked. 

“It’s not gonna bite you darlin’.” Higgs laughed as Gene looked between him and the bar, taking it from him as she studied it. 

“What is it?” 

“You’re fucking kiddin’ right?” Higgs asked as Gene shook her head. His eyes widened as he started to laugh harder. Gene’s face turned red from embarrassment, not sure if this was a joke or something he was attempting at. 

“Higgs, c’mon, what the fuck is this?” 

“Just try it. You’ll see.” 

“Is this a trick?” 

“Gene, for the love of god, just put that shit in your mouth and enjoy it.” 

“How do I know I can trust you?” Gene asked cautiously as Higgs had a smug look that nearly won her over. 

“You can’t. And that’s what makes this fun for me.” Higgs said teasingly as he chuckled darkly. 

Gene rolled her eyes, letting out a deep breath and took a bite. She munched for a time, looking at Higgs as if he were gonna tell her it was horse shit or something along the lines of it. The chocolate didn’t exactly look appeasing save for the smell. Higgs had pranked her good before too. Gene was weary anytime he did something nice on her behalf because of what happened in the past. 

The taste was rich, smooth, and salty. The flavors made Gene’s face change one second after the next. Whatever it was, it was damn good. 

“Like it?” Higgs asked as Gene nodded rapidly and Higgs snorted. “I can’t believe ya’ll never had chocolate before.” 

“I thought this stuff was extinct. Where did you get this?” Gene asked, now she was glancing around the market place, trying to figure out where the stand was. Higgs raised his brows, observing Gene’s mannerisms as he gestured westward. 

“Just down that path. Why?” 

“How many of those bars do you got?” Gene asked, the desperation in her voice taking Higgs by surprise. 

“Uh, four--why?” Higgs asked curiously before Gene grabbed Higgs by the arm and started walking with him. He let out a laugh, finding her sudden burst of energy amusing. 

“Gene?” 

“You’re gonna show me where this station is at. I won’t take no for an answer. I’m buying everything.” Gene demanded playfully as Higgs snorted. 

“Might want to take it easy honey.” Higgs forewarned, but it fell on deaf ears as Gene dragged him back into the market area. 


	84. Observant (Sam & Fragile)

**Anonymous said:**

**Sam & Fragile w/ (🌊) My muse finds your muse at the beach in the middle of the night.**

Sam did his best to avoid the beach him and Fragile decided to camp nearby for the night. He very much wanted to leave for obvious reasons, but nonetheless, it was getting dark and there was no way they’d be able to make it to their next check point on this delivery route. Sam tried to sleep most of the time, letting his limbs rest from the long journey. It had been a while since he did any porter work. His muscles were sore as consequence for pushing himself. Had Fragile not gotten injured, Sam would be back at home with Louise and not having Heartman have to watch over her. 

Several hours later, Sam woke up and yawned. It was pitch black now. Only the stars scattered across the sky indicated any sort of light. He could hear the tide of the oceans waters rise and fall. The sound soothing and almost coaxing him back into slumber, until he took notice there wasn’t a second body next to him. Sam slowly rose up and looked around. From the small embers of fire left at their camp, he could see Fragile was nowhere to be found. 

“Hm?” Sam grunted and then got onto his feet, and began to look around. Eventually his search took him to the one place he didn’t want to head into. He stayed close to the shoreline of the beach, not wanting any of the salt water to get on him. It felt chilly, reminding him of Amelie and her cool touch. From the distance though, Sam could make out Fragile’s body and was surprised to see it illuminated. 

She was naked in the surf, letting the waters run over her as speckles of light shown through the surface, reminding Sam of fireflies. After a time, he connected the dots and realized they were plankton . His lips parted, wanting to shout but all he could do was watch. He observed as Fragile played around in the water, not a care in the world. Her behavior almost childlike. Even in the dark, she wasn’t self conscious of her Timefallen body. Sam could feel his face flush with warmth as he continued to stare, his eyes hardly blinking as the air became more brisk. He swallowed, feeling a shiver go up his spine. His mind couldn’t help but recall the one time he saw her showering unexpectedly in the Bridges base, how he found her pretty. 

Suddenly, Fragile stopped and turned. Sam couldn’t see her face, but knew she was looking his way. He quickly looked away and started to head back for camp. 

“Knew the beach was no good.” Sam murmured to himself, hoping things wouldn’t get too awkward when Fragile would return. He prayed he’d be asleep by then that or she’d forget about it and not assume he had been there too long.


	85. Quick (Higgs & Original Female Character)

**[xodragonladyxo](http://xodragonladyxo.tumblr.com/) said:**

**(💔) My muse help washes blood off your muse. This is for after Higgs walks in on Lynn murdering a mule. @troy-the-beastmaster**

Higgs wasn’t sure how he did it, but he managed to coax Lynn into bathing herself. She was covered in bile from head to toe. The stench didn’t bother him. Higgs was used to such things after being given power of BTs, but there was something unsettling about it. To him, blood didn’t fit her. The color or something of another didn't mesh well. It was a weird tick he had. 

He stayed put inside the bathroom, his back turned away while Lynn took care of the blood by herself. She wasn’t naked by any means, but Higgs at the very least gave her some form of privacy. He couldn’t risk her trying to make an escape either. He knew very well she was still mad at him for his desertion, but he had to test her. See if she was worthy enough to help his cause. After killing the MULE among other things, Lynn proved herself and then some. 

Higgs’s fingers began to tap against his arms as they crossed. He was growing somewhat impatient. He needed to get back to Homo Demens to regroup and go over the next stage of their plans. Higgs tilted his head to the side, looking over at Lynn from the corner of his eye. She was still caked in crimson. The metallic smell of the blood went up his nostrils as he growled. 

“Here, let me.” Higgs insisted as he went over to the bath tub, taking the shower head and started to scrub the caked material off of Lynn’s scalp. He wasn’t necessarily gentle, but enough to where he wouldn’t harm her. Lynn froze from the contact as Higgs went about cleaning, moving to her arms next as he scrubbed away. She could tell by the way he was helping her along that this wasn’t the first time he had cleaned himself of blood. No, he had to have done this numerously. He was too skilled for his own good as the blood intermingled with the water and ran down the drain. 

“Thank you.” Lynn murmured, getting Higgs to briefly pause as his eyes met with hers. He blinked a few times, letting out a sigh before he got back to work, now taking her other arm and scrubbing away. Higgs would never admit it aloud, especially to her, but helping her out with this was somewhat cathartic. 

“Don’t mention it.” Higgs replied. “Think you can do the rest yourself now?”

“I think so.” Lynn said as Higgs gave her arm one last wash before going back to his post, back turned to her and waiting. 

“If you’re gonna roll with me, you’re gonna have to be faster.” Higgs said, as he could hear Lynn sigh. 

“I’m doing my best.” 

“I know you are, but I need you to try harder. For me.” 


	86. Waltz (Cliff & Diehardman)

**[severly-different](http://severly-different.tumblr.com/) said:**

**"Cmon!! Let's dance!" Or "You're the prettiest star i have ever seen.." For Cliff x Die-Hardman? But Cliff is Drunk!! since i remember seeing one of sam's memories if you know which one XP and i'd love to see how john reacts sjbnsx**

John sighed as he looked up at the neon sign overhead reading Mad Dogs Wild. It was a bar Cliff had frequented when they would get back from wars. At this point in their friendship, John knew Cliffs’s cycles all too well. He was fierce to his enemies and compassionate to his comrades on the battle field, but back home, he’d go off on a bender; not able to live in full with the guilt of taking more lives. Lord knows how many times John had tried to get Cliff to quit, to settle down and retire from the army, but Cliff had a fighting spirit like no other that couldn’t be quenched even by alcohol. 

As John entered the establishment, he was surprised at how quiet it was. Besides Cliff, there were only a couple of women and Cliff right at the front of the bar, rubbing his eyes as he ordered himself another round of whiskey. John knew the bitter smell anywhere, and by the looks of things, Cliff was on his twelfth round. He was surprised Cliff was still standing, knowing how high the alcohol content was in his favorite drinks. 

“John! You’re the prettiest star I have ever seen...” Cliff exclaimed as he turned around and caught wind of his friend. John smiled nervously, giving a wave as Cliff got up and stumbled over. He pulled John into a tight embrace. John winced some as he caught a whiff of Cliff’s sweat. He smelled like after shave and beer, not a great combo in John’s mind as he struggled against Cliff’s grasp. 

“Cliff--er, sir, you need to come home.” John said as Cliff let him go then waved him off. 

“I’m waiting for another drink. You need to lighten up a little.” Cliff said as he then swooped his arm around John’s shoulder and beckoned him to follow. It was then that John was thankful that the bar had dimmed lighting so no one could see how flushed his cheeks were, or see that he was embarrassed. He wouldn’t lie though, it felt good having someone hold him like that. 

Once at the front end of the bar, Cliff tried to order a round for John but the words came out a blubbering mess. John smiled at the bartender, slipping them a twenty for their troubles and murmured it wouldn’t be necessary and that he’d try to get Cliff to go home soon. The bartender shrugged, not caring either way. Cliff was a great tipper. John could only imagine how much Cliff had already blown through money wise. 

“Sir--”

“Nah. None of that sir crap. Not when we’re home. I’m Cliff, and you’re John.” Cliff said with a smile as he looked at John while propping his head up with his arm. There was longing in his gaze that made John’s stomach flip. 

“Cliff, you’ve been drinking too much. Everyone back at the base is worried about you. Let’s go home, please. After this round, you should head back.” 

Cliff sighed and nodded. “Alright, alright but c’mon!! Let’s dance!” 

John let out a gasp as Cliff suddenly got up from the bar stool and grabbed a hold of his arm, pulling John close to his body as he began to parade around with him. John found himself keeping up with Cliff’s feet, surprised that the man could hold himself and dance like an athlete as they waltzed around. There were a couple snickers here and there, but for the most part, no one cared and kept to themselves. 

Cliff was humming to the song playing overhead as he closed his eyes, his body continuing to sway as he dragged John along for the ride. There was nothing John could do but ride it out, Cliffs’s grip too tight to struggle against. He had to admit, there was a part of him enjoying this as he smiled at Cliff when his eyes reopened. Both the men stopped in their tracks and started to laugh at the ridiculousness of the situation before Cliff leaned, his forehead now pressed against John’s. 

“You’re the best part of my life.” Cliff admitted, his breath smelling of whiskey and smoke as John closed his eyes and then woke up. It was dark, and he was by himself. 

John was Diehardman now, and he was alone in his bed, desperately wishing he could shut his eyes and he’d be with Cliff. Back when things were simple. 


	87. Back Again (Cliff & Fragile)

**Anonymous said:**

**Ok, the gods of randomness have blessed me with a prompt! Dis gon be a challenge: “Please don’t cry.” w/ Cliff and Fragile.**

It was rare for Fragile to have nightmares pertaining to DOOMs. Unlike most people, she grew up with it from the time she was a child. She had years to endure it and years to develop the necessary coping mechanisms most had lacked. Fragile was thankful her father went above and beyond to educate himself on the condition. Most parents upon hearing their child had it, abandoned them or simply gave up over time, but he never did. She had gotten such a good handle on things that going to the beach, besides for jumping, was near impossible when she slept. 

One night however, she awoke to find herself on the shoreline of the beach, the place where the living and the dead joined momentarily before one would cross over. Fragile looked around, blinking several times. It was real alright. As real as her skin was. She was naked and walked around, the grains of sand biting into her bare feet as she took in a deep breath and began to walk. She could remember this breathing technique would always bring her back to the world of the living as a child. It never failed her before. 

There were no beached things, no animals and their carcasses. Ever since Amelie had departed and severed her connections, the beach was a blank slate. As if the earth were young and the first organisms hadn’t yet grown in the tides. 

After a while, Fragile came across a man sitting down. His knees were brought up to his chest and she could hear him sobbing. As much as her heart went out to him, she refrained from sprinting towards his direction. Fragile had been tricked before in this place. She wasn’t about to do anything stupid. 

The whimpers grew more powerful, and as Fragile gotten within five feet, Cliff looked up and swallowed. His eyes were leaking with tar as he shuddered. The winds were coming, and Fragile knew based on that she was close to returning home. 

“Easy. Easy.” Fragile said as she bent down beside Cliff. He watched her with weary eyes. He looked so familiar, but right then and there, Fragile couldn’t remember who Cliff was. She could have sworn someone at the UCA had talked about him, said something. 

“I can’t find my son--I made it out of that--war zone but I can’t find him.” Cliff said in between sobs as Fragile rest a hand on his shoulder. His bottom lip trembled as she spoke. 

“Please, don’t cry. Listen, you’re not alone.” 

Cliff then grabbed a hold of Fragile’s arm, staring at her with pleading eyes. 

“Please, stay. I need your help. Help me find my son.” 

“I will, but you have to let me go.”

“I’ll stay right here. I’ll be waiting for you on the beach.” Cliff said, and then Fragile felt her body rise up into the sky and then light, the cosmos, everything flashed before her eyes and she woke up in a cold sweat and shot up from her bed. 

Panting heavily, she felt her forehead and shuddered. Fragile wrapped the blanket around herself as she steadied her thoughts, trying to remind her brain that she was back home and not there. However, she couldn’t get the man out of her mind and suddenly the name dawned on her. 

“Cliff...Clifford Unger.” Fragile was too tired to process anything further as her body begged for sleep, but she knew she needed to contact Sam. Somehow, by instinct, she knew he needed to help her. 


	88. Confide (Fragile & Gene-Sky of Atoms)

**Anonymous said:**

**Gene and Fragile w/ “YOU SAID TO BE HONEST STOP HITTING ME!”... Sounds kinda fun. No idea what they are talking about tho 😂😂😂🤣🤣**

When Gene first joined Fragile Express and Pharaoh Hounds, she expected to have a good relationship with her bosses, but bonding with Fragile like she had over the last several months was unexpected. At this point, Gene felt trusting enough to confide in her about things. The two looked out for one another. Still being the only gal on the porter side of business along with Fragile, they were quickly drawn to one another. Higgs had pointed it out several times, much to his annoyance every so often. He’d often find them hanging out at inopportune moments where he needed to talk to Fragile or Gene in private. Catching them both together meant it would take that much longer to get something done. Then again, he couldn’t blame them. They had connection which was something he lacked incredibly, despite yearning for it.

“How was the last delivery?” Fragile asked as Gene took off her pack, sitting it beside the chair Fragile had offered in the upper level mess hall. There were several porters and other associates eating lunch now, enjoying themselves and catching up with others. 

Gene let out a sigh of relief, wiping away some of the grime from her face. She really wanted a shower after this. 

“Not too bad. I nearly got jumped by some BTs though. The MULEs that chased me towards Edge Knot City high tailed it and ran, that’s how I knew the dead were around.” Gene said as Fragile furrowed her brows. 

“I’m sorry. We didn’t anticipate there would be any in that area. Next time, I’ll either accompany you or I’ll get Higgs to do it.” Fragile said as Gene rubbed the back of her neck. 

“That’s not necessary. You both have more important things to do than to babysit me on the job.” Gene said with a smile as Fragile waved her comment off and smiled back. 

“Well, we’d be crappy bosses if we sent you out into BT territory without someone with DOOMs to help. Even though your past experience with Brisk HARPY has been impeccable, we can’t afford to lose you. I wish more folks with our condition would join. It would be invaluable to the others on the team.” 

Fragile said with a sigh as she looked around at all the different faces of the people that worked under her. She couldn’t help but think that most of them would probably die within the first several weeks. On average they’d lose three to four people a month. It was better than most porter industries by far, but in Fragile’s mind, Higgs and her could have done way better. 

“How has he been, Higgs?” Gene asked after clearing her throat. Fragile snapped out of her thoughts, blinking before she answered. 

“The last couple of days he’s been under the weather. I can’t pry it out of him though.” Fragile shrugged as Gene nodded in understanding. Higgs had his days where he could be charismatic, charming even, and then there were days where he was intimidating and put off by most things. People included. Gene figured it had to be because of his DOOMs condition. Everyone seemed to handle it differently. Most went off the deep end from what she knew, save for people like Fragile and Higgs. 

“It’s funny you brought him up.” Fragile said as Gene raised a brow. Fragile smiled and continued. 

“He was asking about you. When you’d get back from your delivery run.” 

“That’s typical.” Gene said.

“You almost sound disappointed.” Fragile remarked as Gene shook her head, giving a slight roll with her eyes as she scratched the side of her face. She reached over for a drink that Fragile had provided earlier on and sipped on it while feeling Fragile’s gaze studying her. Gene tried to avoid looking directly at her boss. 

“Walk with me.” Fragile requested, her tone soft as concern made its way on Gene’s face. She got up, grabbing her porter pack and began to follow Fragile out of the mess hall. They were going towards the office spaces, where Higgs and Fragile often went to discuss important things. It was more private in those spots. 

“Am I in trouble or somethin’?” Gene asked as Fragile let out a laugh and shook her head. 

“Why would you think that?” 

“Because usually when the boss says walk with me, and leads you to the main office it means you’re in deep shit.” 

“That depends on how you look at things.” Fragile said with a playful look that got Gene to loosen up a bit. Gene let out a laugh and walked alongside Fragile, stopping as they came to an area near the office entryway where it was quiet. No one was around. They could talk more freely versus the mess hall. 

“Gene, can I ask for your complete honesty?” 

“Of course.” Gene replied, feeling her pulse rise. She wondered if something serious had occurred during her time on the road. “Why?” 

“Do you like Higgs?” Fragile asked as Gene looked taken aback. 

“Uh yeah? He’s a pretty good boss aside from avoiding me most of the time and not really talking and--”

“No, I mean do you like him?” Fragile asked again, this time putting more emphasis on the word like. It took Gene a few seconds to get what Fragile was driving at, but when it hit her, it hit like a ton of bricks. Gene could feel her face grow warm, her eyes widening on their own accord. 

“Don’t you think this is a little...much?” 

“Gene, it’s a simple question. Do you like the guy or not?” 

“Why do you want to know?”

“Why can’t you just be honest and answer the question?” Fragile laughed as Gene grimaced and shuddered. Fragile’s laughter grew, seeing how Gene’s face was growing redder by the second. Gene rubbed her forehead, palm going over her face as she let out a puff of air. 

“He’s---kinda cute.” Gene admitted in a murmur as Fragile started to playfully slap her. 

“I knew it!” Fragile said, slugging Gene from time to time in between hits. Gene was on the defense, trying to block her advances. 

“You said to be honest! Stop hitting me!” Gene exclaimed, Fragile not letting up. until she had Gene backed into a literal corner. Upon stopping, Gene sighed deeply, shooting a light glare at her boss. 

“You satisfied?” 

“Very much so. Relax. It’s not like I asked if you wanted to suck his---Higgs.” Fragile stopped, seeing Higgs had come around the corner and was looking right at them like a deer in the headlights. Gene swallowed, wondering how much of the conversation he heard. As quickly as Higgs arrived, he went neutral, acting normal for the most part. 

“Fragile, you got a minute? There’s a member of Bridges that wants to talk to you. Mentioned something about meeting up and going over a potential deal.” 

“Yeah, no problem. I’ll be over shortly.” Fragile said with a nod. Higgs’s lip quirked into a smile, glancing over at Gene. 

“Good job making it back in one piece, Dawkins.” Higgs said and then left. When Gene and Fragile thought he was out of range, the two tried hard to stifle their laughter. On Gene’s end, it was out of nervousness and being tossed into the lions pit no thanks to Fragile. 

“Jesus that was close.” Gene said quietly as Fragile crossed her arms and sighed. 

“I better get back to work and see what this is about.” 

“You’re just gonna leave me here after putting me through that shit?” Gene countered as Fragile shrugged.

“Looks that way.” She laughed. “Relax. I appreciate you being open with me.” Fragile said and then began to follow where Higgs had gone. 

“What are you gonna do with this info?” Gene hollered as Fragile kept walking, not looking back. 

“Don’t worry about it. Let me handle things.” Fragile shouted back and Gene slouched on the railings of the deck, looking down at the terminal floor and let out a deep sigh. This was not what she was expecting getting back home after a long job. Not only was her body sore and tired, but now her mind was racing from what happened. 

To make matters worse, as she was looking down, she saw Higgs looking back up at her during a conversation with another porter. Gene quickly turned her attention away and decided to go to the porter residency area. She figured having a cold shower and imagining punching Fragile would help things. 


	89. Remember (Higgs & Original Female Character)

**[xodragonladyxo](http://xodragonladyxo.tumblr.com/) said:**

**❝ i need to remember what hugs feel like. ❞ Lynn hasn't been with anyone since her husband died 15 years ago. I'd like to see Higgs comfort her after she melts down from being away from home and not being able to go back because nobody knows how to get her home.**

Despite how proud he was of Homo Demens latest conquests, Higgs was feeling bitter. So much on the last mission went to hell, all because of a select few. Lynn, the newest recruit, being one of them. He decided instead of making examples, he would approach them all individually and handle the matter. The punishments were not cruel, but enough to get the point across that they needed to step their game up or Higgs was going to leave them behind. Higgs could be horrid, but to his followers he tried to show some leniency all the while still have control of the reigns. 

When he got to Lynn’s tent, he stepped in and could see she was sitting on a cot. Her back was turned to him and she was quietly sobbing. No doubt, trying to hide her emotions from the world and everything outside.

Higgs furrowed his brows, rubbing the back of his neck. He was still heated from visiting the last member and tearing them a new one verbally, but he knew it would do no good in this case to start off yelling. Higgs cleared his throat, getting Lynn to straighten out as she quickly wiped away at her eyes and Higgs walked over, coming around to face her. She kept her head low as he looked upon her, arms crossed like a teacher disappointed in his student. 

“You know why I’ve come.” Higgs started as Lynn nodded. 

“I know. I screwed up and I take responsibility for it.” Lynn began, trying to sound firm but Higgs could still pick up on the distress in her voice. He let out a sigh and then crouched down, getting onto her level. It was something he didn’t do for everybody and Lynn was quick to notice as she tensed and kept her gaze lowered. 

“You could have gotten yourself killed out there. Look, it seems hypocritical for me to give a damn because we are trying to usher in the sixth extinction, but I can’t do this without you and everyone in Homo Demens. You need to pay attention. When I give an order, you obey it. No questions. Otherwise, I’m gonna give you the boot. I can’t have weaknesses in my ranks.” Higgs watched as she nodded, trying to cover up her sobs. Higgs furrowed his brows and tilted his head curiously, trying to see her eyes. 

“Why are you crying? It’s not like I’m making you skimp through Timefall.” He added a small laugh at the end as Lynn shuddered. 

“I’m never gonna get to go home. You can’t help me. No one can.” Lynn said and Higgs sighed, shaking his head. 

“This has nothing to do with our conversation but--I need more time.” Higgs admitted bluntly. He didn’t like owning up to it, but even his powers were limited when it came to such things. 

“I need to remember what hugs feel like.” Lynn said, and Higgs bit his bottom lip. His mind debated with itself for a good while before reaching around Lynn and pulling her into an embrace. She finally looked up, her chin resting on his shoulder as Higgs gave a pat to her back. He trembled against her, scared at his own actions and then pulled away. Higgs was looking at her eyes now, seeing how red they were. His gloved hand reached up and wiped away at her right eye before he glared. Lynn thought he was going to yell this time, but instead he softly spoke. 

“I’m the Particle of God. You’ll get home. I’ll make sure of it.” 


	90. Jig Is Up III (Higgs & Reader)

**[cute-senpai-owo](http://cute-senpai-owo.tumblr.com/) said:**

***slams hands on the table* “we all know what’s going to happen, we readers need a part 3 final” XD but yeah can I ask if we can get a final, for the part 2 u did, also can you please make a kinda happy ending ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯, make it angsty again >:3 (sorry I’m just a sucker for angst ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ) :3 and I love your writing keep up the good work :D**

Trying to cause the extinction of all life on the planet was bad enough, but to get caught up in another web of lies and deceit had Higgs reeling. He hadn’t spoken to Y/N in months since they found out he wasn’t Peter Englert, but Higgs Monaghan. Ex Particle of God, and now former terrorist. Since losing to Sam, and being severed from Amelie, Higgs was slowly getting his shit back together. Mentally he knew it would take a long time, years before he could go back to his old self, but he was determined to try. He figured the first step was going to be the hardest, and that was apologizing to Y/N. 

_“If you want me out of your life, I need you to tell me right here and now that we’re through. Tell me you hate me, and I’ll go.” Higgs said, his voice hinging on loss and begging. Y/N shuddered in his grasp as they searched Higgs’s eyes. Silence filled the ash scented skies. Y/N was at a loss, not knowing what to say. They managed to escape Higgs’s grasp and took off running, and this time, Higgs didn’t chase them down. There was no point. He had his answer._

Back in the present, Higgs came across Y/N’s bunker and personal terminal after weeks of asking around. He swallowed thickly, debating about turning tail and getting out of dodge, but the moment he saw Y/N come out and start taking care of errands he could feel his heart swell. Memories of their time together flashed in his mind. When he was Peter, everything felt right. 

Higgs was quiet as he approached, and it didn’t take long before Y/N stopped what they were doing and stared at him. There was a look of shock and awe in their features, something that took Higgs aback as he gave a small wave then cleared his throat when he was ten feet away. 

“Hi.” Higgs said quietly as Y/N nodded. 

“Hello.” 

Higgs almost had to pinch himself when he heard their voice. It was a sound he had no idea he missed so damn much. He kept himself steady, not wanting to rush and spook them off. 

“The UCA said you were dead.” Y/N said, feeling themselves shudder. Higgs looked so different compared to when they saw him last. He was a completely different person from head to toe, hair cut, wearing a different set of clothes. The only thing about him that stood out regarding their spat before were the tattoos on his forehead. 

“Well, they can get in line with everyone else.” Higgs joked, trying to add some humor to tamper down the tension he could feel between them. Y/N gave a small smile and they continued to gaze upon each other for some time in silence. 

“Why are you here?” Y/N eventually spoke up, breaking the spell between the two. Higgs swallowed and rubbed the back of his neck and shrugged. To Y/N, it was very much a ‘Peter’ characteristic, and the thought hurt them deep down despite appearing neutral to Higgs. 

“I came to see if you were doing alright since the--you know,” Higgs started. “Since the incident. I also wanted to say I’m sorry.”

“Well, you did it.” Y/N said and then started getting back to work, moving around some cargo boxes near the terminal. Higgs furrowed his brows and approached, not liking he was being dismissed right off the bat. 

“Y/N, please, can we talk?” 

“There’s nothing to talk about and there’s nothing to forgive. I’ve moved on.” Y/N said firmly as Higgs followed them about but still maintained a distance. He could feel his resolve start to disintegrate the longer Y/N kept ignoring him and going about their usual routine. 

“I know I’ve put you through so much crap, but I want to make it up to you. Please, just hear me out.” 

“Peter---Higgs, I can’t do this.”

“Call me whatever you want. I’m trying to start fresh. I’m trying so damn hard to repent just--tell me how you’re feeling right now. Be as brutal as possible. I need to hear it.” Higgs pleaded as Y/N stopped what they were doing and took in a deep breath. Y/N blinked a few times. They felt a million different emotions swim through their body that it ached to breathe and to move. 

Y/N slammed a box down and approached Higgs in such a way that he was backing up, making his movements slow as he stared wide eyed while Y/N verbally began to assault him. 

“First, you lied to me about who you are. I thought you were someone I could count on, someone I could be myself with. Second, you and me had something great but then to murder people off on the sidelines and try to end the world--I just--I still can’t wrap my head around how you could be so fucking stupid! You have any idea of what a spineless coward you are for that? Why couldn’t you have just been honest from the start? Sure, we never would have been together but I could have tried to help you! I gave a shit about you, and you threw it all away!”

“You left me out there when I begged you to tell me if you hated me or not.” Higgs said in his defense as Y/N shook their head, their glare becoming more firm. 

“Horseshit! What did you expect me to do, bring you into my arms and tell you everything would be alright? Higgs, you can’t just--come back from bombing an entire city. And you can’t just waltz into my fucking life again thinking we’re going to be the same because it’s not happening!” 

“Look--you’re right. You’re absolutely right--”

“Do you have any idea how much I despise you? How I wished I could have somehow stopped you from killing more people if I just grew a pair and tried to defeat you? God, I blame myself everyday for the others you slain because I was a coward that ran off instead of doing something about it when I had a chance!” 

Y/N then shoved Higgs’s chest and he stumbled backwards, nearly falling but he caught himself at the last second. Higgs could feel his pulse skyrocket, his anxiety getting the better of him as he turned around and started to leave. At first Y/N thought he was just pacing, until Higgs started to disappear in the distance. 

“Higgs--! Higgs--wait!” 

Y/N rushed up to him, getting in front of Higgs as he glanced away. He didn’t want to look them in the eye anymore. Higgs knew he deserved their wrath, their hatred, but he felt stupid. There was no way he could deal with the blows like he expected and he needed to get out of there before it consumed him. 

“I’m leaving, like you want. I appreciate you being upfront with me but I need to--”

“No, you’re not going.”

“Why not?” Higgs asked, his tone firm as he raised a brow. Y/N could see his eyes were beginning to water up as his throat bobbed. He was shocked and froze in place when Y/N pulled him into a tight embrace. His eyes widened and tears began to fall upon his cheeks. Was this some kind of joke? He couldn’t believe it, especially as he nervously wrapped his arms back around Y/N to return the affection. Higgs could have melted right then into their touch, but he was scared. Not knowing what to expect. 

“Y/N--”

“You’re alive. You have no idea how god damn happy I am that you’re alive. I hate everything you did, everything you were, but you’re here. I wish I could have stopped you--I wish that you just stayed with me and forgot about Homo Demens and everything--don’t go. Please.” 

Higgs could feel his eyes shut tightly as his grip around Y/N’s body became constricting. Their bodies swayed as they rocked in each others arms, scared to move and terrified once they’d part, it would be over like waking from a dream and forgetting what happened. 

Higgs buried his face into the crook of their neck, inhaling their scent as he let out a sigh. He couldn’t believe how he almost let this all go for the sake of fulfilling a dream that was never his to begin with.

“I won’t leave. I promise.” Higgs vowed as he sniffled, trying to stop himself from crying further. It didn’t help that Y/N was in tears as well. The tension and emotional suffering both had dealt with finally came undone. 

“Stay with me.” Y/N pleaded into his shoulder as Higgs nodded. 

“I will. Shh. As long as you want me.”


	91. First (Sam & Deadman) 18+

**Anonymous said:**

**Can I request: the first time ™️ with Deadman and Sam? ♥️♥️**

It was never supposed to end up like this. Needy kisses became passionate, and with unspoken feelings came arousal. Sam and Deadman made sure they were far away from the world before pursuing anything further. The two found comfort and safety in a large room, away from the prying eyes of the UCA and both wasted no time stripping each other of their clothes. 

Things had been building up to this moment, and both Sam and Deadman didn’t know whether or not to be terrified or excited. Finally alone together, the two couldn’t help but linger upon one another’s bodies. Sam was hesitant due to his phobia, and Deadman was self conscious because of his body. 

“Maybe we shouldn’t be doing this.” Deadman offered as Sam swallowed, he felt inclined to agree but at the same time it was now or nothing on his end of things. 

“No, I want you.” Sam replied. His decision made up. 

As Sam looked up at Deadman, peering into his eyes, he could see how scared he was. Between the two of him, he was probably more terrified than Sam. It was strange to see him so vulnerable when Deadman was normally the cheerful happy go lucky one out of the pair. 

“You look good.” Sam said in a breathy sigh as Deadman smiled. It was pure, there was no deceit in it as he sniffled some. 

“Thank you, Sam.” Deadman said sincerely and with that, he carefully opened up his arms and beckoned Sam to join him. They both embraced one another, hands traveling each others bodies, feeling out scars and other blemishes. Both had never felt so at peace before. 

As far as Sam was concerned, they didn’t have to do anything else but this, however as he could feel Deadman’s stubble run against his face as their lips met, he couldn’t wait until they made it to the bed. He was beating himself up, wondering why it took so long for them to finally fess up and give into their needs. 


	92. Alliance (Diehardman & Fragile)

**Anonymous said:**

**82) “You think you’re ready to do everything but you’re not. You’re not ready to kill someone, no matter how much you hate them.” | Die-hardman & Fragile**

“Care to tell me what I got summoned all the way here for?” Fragile asked as she took a seat in Diehardman’s office. While he was taking his time, preparing himself to deliver the news, Fragile glanced around. This was her first time in the presidential suite of the UCA. It was quite elegant compared to what she had envisioned. In her opinion, it was a little out of Diehardman’s personal tastes, then again they didn’t exactly know each other in full. 

“I’m almost not at liberty to say,” Diehardman said sorrowfully as he sighed, taking a seat at last. “Regardless, you have the right to know. Higgs Monaghan is still alive. We’ve tracked him heading South.” 

Diehardman watched for Fragile’s reaction, taken aback that she seemed to be neutral. He would have thought given everything she had been through because of that bastard, Fragile would have reacted much differently. Then again, it confirmed the rumors he had heard throughout the cities about what she had done to Higgs back on the beach. 

Letting out a sigh, Fragile closed her eyes for a moment. She tried to gain her composure as she reopened and stared at Diehardman. 

“Is that all?” Fragile said as she got up, starting to head out of the office. “I need to get back to my job. My porters need me. Don’t worry about him, if you need me to take care of it, I will. Higgs is my burden.” 

“You think you’re ready to do everything but you’re not. You’re not ready to kill someone, no matter how much you hate them.” Diehardman said firmly and it was then that Fragile understood that her cover had been blown. Diehardman found out that she allowed Higgs to live despite everything his crimes and now, he was back on this plane of existence doing god knows what. Fragile already felt like a fool, and then to be called out on it further made her frustrated. 

“You don’t know what I am capable of.” Fragile said, turning her head as she faced Diehardman. He was glaring at her, not out of anger but it was more or less pity. 

“I know you can do many great and terrible things, but Higgs is something I want you to leave to us. Can I count on you not to get involved?” Diehardman requested. He was giving Fragile a chance to get off scot-free of any charges for previous transgressions, hoping against hope that Fragile wouldn’t aid her former business partner in any circumstance. 

“If I see him, I’ll notify you.” Fragile said quietly, her voice affirmative as Diehardman nodded and watched as she left. 

As soon as Fragile was out of the room, she could feel the panic rise in her chest. Her eyes watering as she thought back to what Higgs had done, and what had happened between the two on the beach; why she spared him in the first place. Fragile realized that once more, she was gonna have to save Higgs and this time, she wasn’t sure she had the strength to do it. 


	93. Nickname (Higgs & Gene-Sky of Atoms)

**Anonymous said:**

**GenexHiggs w/ 10. “You’re the only one who gets to call me that, you know.”**

Normally the orders Higgs would put in for Gene were typical. Usually, it was new clothes, pizza, alcohol, weapons, medicine, more pizza, and tools. This time around as Gene checked her cuff link for his message, she was surprised to see Higgs wanted a guitar. That was it. No catches or anything. Keeping the request off the Brisk HARPY logs wasn’t difficult, but acquiring the instrument was a whole other ball game. 

Gene spent a good week and a half networking to get it, and another two days to get an on the books delivery going up the route that was close enough to Higgs’s bunker. She knew she was a day behind his request and hoped that he would still pay her under the table. Considering all the bullshit Gene had to go through, it was the least Higgs could have done. 

After three days of walking, Gene arrived in front of his terminal and placed the package on the delivery dock. The machinery clicked as she watched the package go through inspection and into the bunker, and then waited for Higgs to say something over the intercom. He didn’t have a projector like most places. The bunker he was in having been old school when it came to communication technology. 

Gene was about to leave, figuring Higgs must’ve been out or asleep until she heard his voice booming on the other end. 

“Oh, look who decided to finally arrive! My favorite little delivery girl.” Higgs teased in his Peter Englert voice over the speakers as Gene glanced about. She still wondered if he had any cameras up. 

Gene gave a roll with her eyes. She could never get used to him doing the odd voice. 

“I’ll have you know I went through hell and back to get you that damn guitar. It better have been worth my time.” Gene said back playfully, nonetheless she wasn’t in a mood for Higgs toying with her. Her eyes then went to the door leading to his bunker, and Higgs popped out, holding the neck of the guitar in his left hand while he leaned against the entryway, observing her. 

“You look like shit.” Higgs scoffed, eyeballing Gene and how grimy she looked. Gene sighed and nodded. 

“I feel like shit.” Gene was happy they could agree on something.

“You wanna c’mon in? Shower is open.” Higgs offered and as tempted as Gene was to leave and get back on the trail for her next run, his offering was too good to pass up. After going through rain and mud on top of climbing some steep cliffs, Gene needed to clean up. She quietly ventured in with Higgs trailing behind her, minding her head so she wouldn’t bonk herself this time going down the slope leading into his dwelling 

“The hot water working this time?” Gene asked with a chuckle as Higgs followed behind. 

“I just got some new parts. Heater should be running smoothly for a couple of weeks. Go ahead, have at it.” Higgs gestured down the hallway before they both entered the living room. He took the guitar and went for the makeshift hammock in the corner, strumming the strings and tuning while Gene headed for the bathroom to bathe. 

Gene knew Higgs was limited on how much water he could use, so she tried to make it quick. It was hard to concentrate on cleaning herself when she could hear Higgs hum along with the guitar chords. She tried to figure out the song he was playing, and after a good twenty minutes of hearing Higgs curse every so often and play off-key, it clicked in her mind. 

“I had to phone someone so I picked on you. Hey, that's far out so you heard him too. Switch on the TV we may pick him up on channel two. Look out your window I can see his light. If we can sparkle he may land tonight. Don't tell your poppa or he'll get us locked up in fright. There's a starman waiting in the sky. He'd like to come and meet us--” 

Higgs paused his singing, his fingers still playing along the strings in a fiddle as he saw Gene enter the living room with her porter tank top and pants, hair still trying to dry off. She was smirking at him as he canted his head playfully. 

“Starman by David Bowie, right?” Gene asked as Higgs let out a laugh and nodded. 

“To think I thought you were stupid.” Higgs mused with sarcasm as Gene took the towel that was over her shoulders and pelted it towards him, Higgs let out an oomf, feeling the damp material hit his face before he tossed it to the ground. 

“I guess someone doesn’t want her payment for our little arrangement.” Higgs teased as Gene sighed. 

“Don’t call me stupid, Higgy Stardust.” 

“The hell did you call me?” Higgs snorted, taken aback. 

“You heard me, Higgy.” Gene snickered, feeling proud she was able to find something that would get under his skin. Higgs got up from the hammock, grabbing the towel and returned the favor and threw it back on Gene’s face as he walked past her with the guitar in hand. She laughed into it as Higgs tried to ignore her amusement. 

“You’re the only one who gets to call me that, you know.” Higgs said as Gene took the towel off and glanced over at Higgs while he rummaged through the small fridge he had. 

“I’ll keep that in mind. You’re welcome for the stage name. I get ten percent if you ever make it big.” Gene laughed as she looked up, seeing that Higgs tossed her a can of soda and grabbed one for himself. She managed to catch the drink before it hit the ground, opening it up with a snap and started to drink. 

“The day I make it big is the day you’d become my wife.” 

“So it’s never happening?” Gene quipped after wiping her mouth. 

“Fraid’ not darlin’.” Higgs mused with a sigh as he sat across from her, propping his legs up on a small table between the two of them. 

“Ah well, you can do better.” Gene said playfully, and Higgs had to shake his mind of imagining Gene and him together. She was starting to grow on him quite a bit, enjoying her company when she swung by to uphold her end of their bargain. 


	94. Oddities (Higgs & Gene-Sky of Atoms)

**Anonymous said:**

**Please give us more cute Higgs and Gene drabbles. Maybe one where they get drunk and cuddle. Thank you ♥️**

Gene and Higgs had a lot to celebrate about. They escaped Homo Demens after leading them in a circle, got a revenge shot on MULEs that chased them downriver and caused the two to nearly drown, and they scored a bunch of alcohol by raiding a camp that belonged to some Trackers--the equivalent of bounty hunters in their time. Some of the brands neither of them could pronounce, but it looked and smelled good enough to consume. 

Gene seldom drank unlike Higgs, and she forewarned they needed to take things easy, but two bottles of whiskey and three and a half bottles of wine later shared between them both, Gene was just as messed up as Higgs. They both swayed, bumping into each other while carrying scraps to their camp. At some point on the trip back, they started singing to keep themselves entertained. 

“This is ground control to major Tommmm, you’ve really made the graaaadeeeeee and the papers--pap--shut up-- want to know whose shirts-shits--hehheh- you wear now--now-its the time--time to leave the cap-capsule if you dareeeeee.” They both sang in unison, correcting each other with their fingers and shushing one another between laughs when they started to screw up the lyrics. 

“Nah, it’s more like--like--this is major Tom to ground controllllllll I’m stepping through the dooorrrrr--” Higgs began and then Gene started nodding like an idiot and continued as she pointed at him. 

“And I'm floating in a most peculiar wayyyyy--”

“And the stars are looking very different--”

“Todaaaaaayyyyyyy!” They both exclaimed loudly, not caring if they were disturbing anyone nearby. It was probably stupid given they had so many enemies trying to find them to snatch up the BT plague Gene was on delivery for, but after a long time of running into one bad group after the next, it was nice to feel numb for a while. 

Higgs and Gene both continued to stumble over the lyrics, eventually skipping over a portion that their brains couldn’t make out to save their lives and once more were in sync with each other. 

“Planet Earth is blueeeee and there’s nothing I can doooooo--”

“Shut up!” A masculine voice called out in the dark as Gene and Higgs made it to their camp, seeing the fire was still going. Gene nearly jumped into Higgs’s arms as they both looked around rapidly like meerkats watching out for predators. 

“Gene, I think it’s a ghost...” Higgs whispered harshly as Gene held onto him and then cackled. 

“I’mma tell that ghost to shut up.”

“Gene--”

“Hey asshole, you shut up!” Gene yelled loudly, and Higgs shushed Gene and covered her mouth. It was hard to keep her laughter down along with his as they giggled. 

“It’s 3am! Fucking drunks!” The voice grumbled from afar. The logical part of Higgs’s brain that wasn’t entirely screwed up knew it had to have been a loner. Someone traveling much like they were. Higgs somewhat missed the days when BTs were all over the world and he didn’t have to bump into people. It was so strange how uncommon it used to be, now people were flourishing once again. 

“Alright, alright, we had our fun we better turn in before the fucking ghost man gets pissed at us.” Higgs said with a tired chuckle, leading Gene to their sleeping area with his hand still covering her mouth. She was muffling something against his palm, but Higgs ignored it as he sat down the material they collected, tossing some of it to the fire pit. Eventually, Gene was able to pry off Higgs’s fingers and let out a gasp. 

“Jesus I couldn’t breathe!” Gene said with a gasp as Higgs made a lame attempt at laughing. It came out in small bursts which got Gene giggling up a storm. 

“I don’t know why that’s funny but that’s funny.” Gene said as Higgs fell backward, collapsing onto the sleeping mat. His eyes closed for a second as he licked his chapped lips and stared up at the stars.

“Hey, c’mere.” He said softly to Gene, gesturing with his hand for her to follow his lead. Gene crossed her arms over chest and fell backward, making Higgs’s body jump up from the mat. 

“The fuck were you trying to do?” Higgs chuckled as Gene snickered. 

“I was trying to vampire myself like Dracula.” 

“Jesus you’re so weird when you’re drunk.” Higgs mused as Gene looked over at him. 

“Fuck youuuuu.” 

Higgs suddenly reached over and grabbed Gene. The two of them laughing hard as they started play fighting until Higgs overpowered Gene and pulled her to him. She squirmed, trying to break free but Higgs held her close in a cuddle. There were some curses thrown here and there, but as the alcohol started to make them both feel drowsy, they began to settle. 

Both their heads were pressed up against the others on the mat, Higgs holding Gene in his arms as they started looking for constellations and making up their own drunken stories behind each one. They both lost track of time, getting caught up in their own fun. 

“Higgs?”

“Hm?”

“After I make the delivery--what do you want to do next?” Gene asked, and Higgs sighed and shrugged. Truth be told, it was something that weighed heavily on his mind. He had been enjoying the trip with her so much he didn’t want to picture the ending. 

“I dunno. We can go wherever you want.” Higgs said gently as Gene smirked, keeping her eyes on the sky before pointing up at the moon. 

“Can we go up there?” She asked drunkenly as Higgs snorted. He found her question endearing and childlike. 

“That’s cute, but no. We can go up North like you want.” Higgs offered as Gene turned her head. They were both staring at each other, inches apart and able to smell the alcohol on each other's breaths. Gene smiled as her forehead pressed against Higgs’s. 

“What would we do?” Gene asked as Higgs shrugged and smiled big. 

“Go swimming on an actual beach, none of that undead crap. Drink a lot of cheap beer. Share smokes. Pretty much what we’re doin’ but more epic. Just the two of us. No other people. No bullshit. ” 

Higgs said as he watched Gene’s mouth form into a grin, peering into his eyes like he was saying the most beautiful words she had heard in life. Higgs couldn’t help but mirror her actions as Gene started to speak up.

“You promise?” 

“Hmm hmm. Would I lie to you?” Higgs asked as Gene closed her eyes and sighed. 

“You have before.” 

“Only because I like teasing the hell outta you.” 

They both chuckled, and Higgs nuzzled his forehead back against Gene’s. He could feel his eyes wanting to drift off before Gene said something that nearly blew him wide awake. 

“I really want to kiss you right now.” Gene said quietly as Higgs could feel his head hurt trying to process it. He swallowed nervously. 

“Darlin’, you had too much to drink. You don’t know what you’re talkin’ about.” 

Before he could adjust or say anything further, Gene’s lips were on his. Higgs’s eyes went wide, heart thudding in his chest until her mouth sloppily moved downwards on his chin and she passed out. Higgs blinked a few times, wiping away Gene’s drool from his face as he sighed and readjusted. He was too tired and didn’t have the heart to move her fully away from him, so Higgs settled for them cuddled up together. He pulled the blanket nearby over them both and looked back up at the sky, getting lost in the stars as he drifted to sleep.

As much as he liked it, Higgs hoped that Gene would forget about what happened. 


	95. Begin Again (Higgs & Reader)

**Anonymous said:**

**Person A: “was this all just a joke to you?”, Person B: “can we start over?” Reader/Higgs?**

Y/N took in a deep breath before venturing into the terminal. It felt like forever since they had last seen Higgs. So much anxiety was pent up in their gut that Y/N debated about turning tail and forgetting the whole meeting. Before they could get out of dodge though, the door leading down into the bunker opened up and there he was. 

Higgs looked different. His hair had been groomed, facial hair trimmed, and he was wearing attire that had nothing to do with Homo Demens. A glare graced his features, eyes boring into Y/N as they swallowed and offered a small wave. He barely returned the gesture, holding up a couple fingers while crossing his arms. 

“Thank you for talking to me.” Y/N started as Higgs let out a sigh. They could tell this was the last thing he wanted to be doing. 

“Don’t mention it. Come in.” Higgs begrudgingly as he moved out of the way and allowed Y/N into his dwelling. 

As Y/N ventured into the bunker, they were surprised at how clean the place was. The last time Higgs had invited them down there, the bunker was ransacked with pizza boxes, discarded books, tons of notes and red yarn, graffiti from one of Higgs’s DOOMs experiences. How it looked now was a far cry compared to what it once was, as if someone different had moved in. 

“I like what you’ve done with the place.” Y/N said sincerely as Higgs let out a breath, brushing past them as he took a seat in a new chair he had acquired. 

“You know, I’m not in the mood for small talk. Let’s cut to the chase.” Higgs said firmly. Y/N decided to stand until Higgs said otherwise, letting him have the ball in his court since this was his home. 

Higgs took a moment to get his anger in check while he gestured with his head for Y/N to have a seat wherever they’d like. Y/N knew him well enough to understand his mannerisms. Almost too well for their own good. 

Once situated, Higgs rubbed his chin in thought while observing Y/N. There was a look of hurt and hesitation on his face as he addressed them. 

“You have some nerve wanting to come see me after what you did.” Higgs started as Y/N’s eyes went right to his. His tone was callous, something that Y/N had been afraid of but understood it was well deserved on their end. 

“I know, and I appreciate you giving me the chance to explain myself.” Y/N said honestly as Higgs gave a slight roll with his eyes, fingers carding through his hair as he made himself more comfortable in the chair. 

“Then spit it out.” Higgs said with a gesture of his hand as Y/N gathered their thoughts, running over the words in their head before finally speaking up. 

“Months ago, when I found you stranded in the middle of the city ruins, you were an anomaly. Actually, you were quite the asshole if I had to be honest. There was no intention on my part to take care of and nurse you to health, especially knowing who you were. Over time as I tended to you, your intellect and charisma got to me and then--I fell for you,” Y/N paused and saw that Higgs visibly tensed up upon them saying that. A shudder went up Y/N’s spine as they pressed forward. 

“Trying to turn you in to the UCA, was one of the stupidest mistakes I’ve ever made. Especially when I noticed that you were trying so damn hard to repent for all the crap you did while running with Homo Demens.”

“Why did you do it?” Higgs interrupted, brows furrowing as a morose presence overtook his features. In the lighting, Y/N could see his eyes were watering up. 

“Y’know I can understand a lot of things, but this one--I can’t wrap my mind around. Why did you fuck me over like that?” 

“Higgs, you murdered my entire family in Central Knot. When I found out it was you, and not just Homo Demens that did it, I was angry. I wanted revenge and that’s why I outed you. I thought I could hate you but--I’ve come to find out that I can’t. No matter what terrible shit you did, you got under my skin.” Y/N said, looking up at him. There was deep regret in their eyes as their bottom lip trembled, trying to keep their composure and not allowing his fierce gaze to break them.

“Higgs, you’re the only family I have left now. I lost everything when you took the city, and I’m here to tell you now, that I can’t afford to lose you too.” 

Higgs started to chuckle, causing Y/N’s brows to furrow into a slight glare, feeling as if he were mocking them. 

“Was this all a joke to you?” Higgs asked, gesturing between the two of them as Y/N firmly shook their head. 

“Higgs, it wasn’t. What we formed, it was real. I should have talked to you but instead, I tried to throw you under a bus.”

“And almost got me killed.” Higgs said as a matter of fact while Y/N nodded. There was no sugar coating that bit of information. It was the cold truth. 

“And for all of this, I’m sorry. I know apologizing can’t make it up in full, but I’m asking--no, pleading--can we start over?” Y/N asked, determination in their voice. They knew it was stupid to get their hopes up, knowing Higgs had a hard time trusting anybody, to begin with. Higgs had let his walls down with Y/N so much that they could see the pain in his eyes as he contemplated and debated with himself on the matter. The bunker was filled with a silence that felt like death had come and stolen their breaths. 

Finally, after what felt like hours, Higgs got up from his chair and approached Y/N. They could feel themselves becoming smaller as his body drew close. He looked so enraged that Y/N thought he might drag them out of the bunker and toss them out. Y/N bowed their head as their heart sank, waiting for the inevitable. A sharp gasp escaped their mouth as Higgs had grabbed a hold of them and pulled their body into an embrace. 

After a moment of clarity, realizing Higgs was hugging them, Y/N started to tear up as they returned the affection. Arms lacing around his waist as Higgs buried his face into the crook of their neck and sighed. He didn’t have the strength to let the words come out but hoped that this would be enough to let Y/N know that he forgave them. Higgs could only hope Y/N would forgive him too for what he had done to their family. 


	96. Extinction (Higgs & Original Male Character)

**[nemodoren](https://nemodoren.tumblr.com/) asked:**

**"please dont cry." prompt for my boys higgs and khaio if you feel like it ❤️**

It was just the two of them on the beach, looking out to the sunset. The final one that would come into existence before the end. Amelie had won. The Final Stranding was underway. Sam Bridges had made his choice, and the Extinction Entity was close to completing her cycle of destruction. 

There was a sense of awe on Higgs’s features as Khaio weakly whimpered. He knew everything was meant to die in the end, but not like this. Khaio was more than prepared to face his own mortality, but the fact that everyone and everything was about to be wiped off the map and become nothing, scared him in more ways than one. His brain couldn’t comprehend it, and in vain of trying, it further led him into a sinking horror as warm tears traveled down his face. 

Higgs’s hand reached and gripped Khaio’s shoulder as he faced his former friend. Khaio was shocked to see that there was a look of sadness and regret in Higgs’s eyes as he smiled, letting out a weak chuckle. 

“Now that I’ve won, I’m kinda freaking out now.” Higgs admitted as Khaio stared at him dumbfounded. He would have thought Higgs would be over the moon considering how close to death everyone was. This was the peace he wanted in the end, right? 

“I’m happy I won’t be alone in the end, but–no longer having a goal, having nothing, becoming nothing, it’s scaring me. I don’t want to be alone in the void.” Higgs said, his lips continuing to form into a proud smile despite his eyes betraying him as he started to cry himself. 

Khaio should have hated him, should have wanted nothing more than to put Higgs out of his misery before extinction would take them both, but he held onto his friend, his partner, and tried to soothe him of his fears. 

“Please don’t cry.” Khaio pleaded as Higgs shuddered in his embrace, whimpering against him as Khaio rubbed his fingers through Higgs’s dirty locks. 

“I’m scared–I’m scared of being alone. I’m scared of what’s going to happen.” Higgs said truthfully. Khaio found it ironic: a particle of God, a ruler of death terrified of the very thing that gave him power. 

“It’ll be okay. We’ll have each other, no matter what comes.” Khaio said and swallowed as both he and Higgs looked ahead.

The skies turned orange and red, everything appeared to be on fire and then the breeze hit them sending goosebumps up both the men’s flesh. It was a silent song that played, signaling the end was coming. Then they both saw it, a meteor made out of BTs, big enough to dwarf the one that killed the dinosaurs, came barreling through the skies, exploding against the earth as a cloud of ash and smoke began to rise up into the sky like a thousand nukes going off. 

“See the sunset, the day is ending–” Kahio sang softly as Higgs swallowed, his heart racing rapidly in his chest as he gripped tighter against Khaio’s body, keeping his eyes right on death itself coming to reap them. 

“Let that yawn out, there’s no pretending. I will hold you, and protect you. So let love warm you ‘til morning. I’ll stay with you, by your side–” Khaio didn’t get to finish as a bright ray of light consumed Higgs and him both along with every living creature on planet earth. They were no more. 


	97. Hug It Out (Deadman & Sam)

**Anonymous said:**

**“I keep telling you that not everything can be fixed with a hug! Except… this. I’ll make an exception for this.” w/ your pick!**

Sam fought hard on behalf of Lou’s wellbeing, but in the end, both he and Deadman didn’t feel good about their predicament. Sam had gotten tired of Deadman referring to Lou as a tool, a piece of equipment. Deep down, Sam knew he shouldn’t have gotten so attached to the BB, but a part of him ached for the newborn; the side of Sam that lost out on being a father after he failed to save his wife and unborn child all that time ago. 

Deadman was filled with regret. He had come to understand why Sam had such attachments to things like the BB he had been carrying around, but Deadman still feared for his friend. He was well aware that if the UCA found out-- if Diehardman found out, how deep the attachment went, it would spell trouble for Sam and possibly get him hurt. How could he go through and watch that happen to one of the few people in the world that showed him kindness? That was Deadman’s logic, but he realized in the end that Sam was his own person just as much as little Lou was beginning to come into their own. He needed to stop referring to Lou as an equipment piece if he was gonna keep the connection alive with his friend. 

“Sam, I’m sorry.” Deadman said with a sigh, shaking his head as Sam gestured and let out a deep breath. 

“No, I stepped out of line. I shouldn’t have called you those things.” Sam said with a grunt as he furrowed his brows. He truly felt like an asshole for hitting Deadman below the belt verbally especially after all the things he had done for Lou, keeping them alive and whatnot. 

“It’s not your fault. Sometimes I don’t know when to not meddle, and my social skills are not as keen as most. Empathy is still something I have a hard time understanding, especially for beings like Lou. I’m a man of science in the end, but--I know I ended up hurting you.” Deadman admitted in full as he glanced up at Sam then smiled warmly, gesturing his arms open.

“Can we hug this out?” Deadman offered as Sam sighed, shaking his head.

“I keep telling you that not everything can be fixed with a hug! Except… this. I’ll make an exception for this.” Sam said with a slight smile as Deadman barreled into the porter and embraced him tightly. It took a lot of will power for Sam not to struggle and to accept his touch, but he had to admit, the hug was genuine. Sam knew in the end that Deadman and he were square, and things could go back to normal. 


	98. Target Practice (Higgs & Gene-Sky of Atoms)

**[argetlam007](http://argetlam007.tumblr.com/) said:**

**I'm bulletproof... but please don't shoot me for Higgs and Gene 🤩 And I love you and your stories 🥰**

“What are we looking for exactly?” Gene asked Higgs as they rummaged through some old cargo boxes, scraps that MULEs had left behind on the road. She was amazed at how much junk was discarded. 

“Guns, preferably AK-47s. I love those things.” Higgs said with amusement as he walked a few feet ahead to look at a box. Gene couldn’t help but snicker some. He was like a kid waking up at Christmas and trying to find out what he got for presents. 

Gene didn’t like using guns. They were never her forte. Sure, she could shoot no problem and knew the basic mechanics, but two things bothered her about them: one, there was nothing sporting about killing a guy dead in his tracks without a fair fight, and secondly, even though the BTs had been gone for two years, she was still under the mindset of avoiding death if possible when it came to confrontation. There was still a part of her brain scared a void out could happen.

Higgs was the complete opposite. In her opinion, Gene thought he was a little too trigger happy for his own good. She lost count how many people Higgs killed to save her hide on the journey east to the UCA scientists. Killing came naturally to Higgs like swimming was natural to a fish. He was born to do it. 

Gene thought his skills were both extraordinary but also terrifying, and she thanked whatever gods out there existed that they were friends and not enemies. Higgs had told her he had done some terrible shit before, enough to where the UCA would kill or detain him if he set foot in their territories. Gene could only imagine what all his crimes were and despite having exceptional curiosity, she refrained from asking out of respect. Higgs didn’t pry much into her past and she returned the favor.

Coming upon a rusted box with an expired porter tag, Gene busted the cargo open and found exactly what Higgs had been hoping for. Smirking to herself, Gene started to flip around the safety gears, getting the AK-47 loaded and aimed towards him as Higgs whipped around upon his ears catching the signature sound. 

“I’m bulletproof,” Higgs said as he thumped against the vest covering his body, holding his hands up in the air and chuckled. “But please don’t shoot me.” 

“Give me one good reason not to.” Gene teased before pointing the weapon away as Higgs crossed his arms and scoffed playfully at her. 

“Darlin’, do you even know how to handle a gun?” 

“Just because I’m a porter, it doesn’t mean I’m a pussy,” Gene said as a matter of fact then rolled her eyes. “Of course I know how to handle a gun. You’ve seen me kill a Homo Demens before with one, Higgs.” 

“Fine, if you’re such a bad bitch then prove it. I bet you a million bucks you won’t be able to handle the recoil. This ain’t no handgun little miss.” Higgs teased, gesturing at Gene to go on ahead. He had a smug look on his face that Gene really wanted to slap off, but she figured giving a demonstration would probably be just as satisfying. 

Once Gene got the AK into the position she sighed.

“Alright, pick a target for me.” Gene quipped as Higgs hummed in thought while gently tugging at some of the hairs on his chin. His eyes squinted, looking about their area until he saw a decrepit looking tree and pointed straight forward. Higgs closed his eyes, making a small jump to where he was by Gene’s side. She had grown so used to it that she barely flinched, much to Higgs’s displeasure. He loved spooking Gene from time to time with it. 

“Good luck!” Higgs said cheerfully, but his tone was anything but as Gene shook her head and took aim. It didn’t take her long to scope out the tree and fire. About thirty rounds went off, the booming sound of the bullets radiating in Gene’s eardrums as she held her ground then came to a stop.

Higgs made a face, squinting to see that Gene had hit the tree dead center. He gave a few claps and nodded. 

“Color me impressed.” Higgs said amusingly, giving a smile until he saw Gene wince and began to rub her upper right shoulder. Higgs started to laugh as Gene cursed under her breath, the recoil having stung her after the rounds were completed. It felt like a hornet had come up and bitten her right on the spot. 

“Shut up! At least I hit the target!” Gene said in her defense as Higgs wiped a stray tear from his eye due to laughing hard. 

Higgs sighed, gesturing for Gene to hand him the gun which she promptly did. He took out a weird gun part from his pocket, Higgs then began to play around with the parts once he put the AK on safety, and Gene watched with curiosity as he adjusted some mechanics and then handed it back to Gene. 

“Try it now,” Higgs said with a smile, and Gene furrowed her brows and took in a deep breath, getting her aim just right then fired off another round. When she was done, Gene was surprised that the recoil didn’t hurt this time. She was perplexed. 

“How the hell did you--”

“It’s a recoil buffer shock I added. Makes a hell of a difference doesn’t it?” Higgs asked, his tone enthusiastic as Gene nodded.

“How long have you had that in your pocket?” Gene asked playfully while Higgs shrugged, rubbing the back of his neck as he chuckled. 

“Probably for far too long.” He admitted as Gene put the gun on safety. Higgs sighed, looking out at the tree Gene had blown several holes into. “My daddy taught me everything I know about guns.” 

Higgs leaned down, picking up some of the bullet casings for scrap usage, as Gene followed him soon after. They both quietly decided that there was nothing else to scavenge and needed to hit the road. 

“I don’t think you ever told me whatever happened between you and your dad.” Gene said as Higgs made a face. She could see his muscles tense up as her brows furrowed. 

“We don’t have to talk about it. I didn’t mean to pry.” Gene started as Higgs shook his head and let out a breath. 

“No, no. It was bound to happen. Tell you what, I’ll tell you the whole story on our way to camp.” 

“Really, like right now?” Gene asked surprised as Higgs smirked, holding up his hands briefly before letting them fall to his sides.

“My offer stands, darlin’.” Higgs teased. 

Gene handed the gun to Higgs, figuring he’d like more than her. He smiled sincerely and swung it over his shoulder, carrying it much he used to when he rolled with Homo Demens. 

“I didn’t think you’d trust me this much already.” Gene admitted, and then Higgs stopped. Gene stopped soon after as Higgs shook his head, his blue eyes roaming over her face while his knuckles reached out and caressed the side of her cheek thoughtfully.

“You have no damn idea how much I do.” Higgs said softly, smiling after giving Gene a wink before pressing on. Gene stood there for a moment, feeling her cheeks flush with warmth before running to catch up with him.


	99. Weak (Amelie & Higgs)

**Anonymous said:**

**Higgs and Amelie / ❛ oh sorry , i didn’t see ya there , i was too busy blocking out the haters. ❜ (lmfao these prompts are the best)**

She nearly had Sam right where he was supposed to be, by her side in full. Amelie’s brows furrowed into a glare after she had shoved Sam back into the world of the living, casting him out of her beach. It took a while to deal with John and Cliff, but eventually, once that was sorted out, Amelie retreated back to the spot on the beach where the final battle between Higgs and Sam occurred. 

Amelie paced around, sighing deeply as she shook her head. Things were not supposed to go the way they went. Everything was coming undone, and it occurred to her that it all started with Higgs. It took a lot for Amelie to get mad. As her mind recalled how Higgs sabotaged everything by not following orders, she was seething. 

It didn’t take long to track Higgs. He was laying down on the sand by a huge pile of rocks, looking up at the sky with glossy eyes with one hand over his stomach, the wind still knocked out of him. Amelie could sense that Higgs was clinging to life. She pitied the fact Fragile didn’t have the heart to kill him. 

“I’m surprised you’re still here,” Amelie said. Her soft voice trying to mask her disdain. After a few moments of silence, she growled under her breath and sighed. 

“Are you listening to me?” 

Higgs blinked as his eyes traveled, head tilting to the side in the sand while he smirked up at Amelie. 

“Oh sorry, I didn’t see ya there. I was too busy blocking out the haters.” Higgs said sarcastically with a chuckle. He started to cough, having choked on his own blood and spit while he turned his body to the side to ride it out.

Higgs could feel his body quake from the fight. There was no doubt in his mind he had broken bones and fractures. Regardless of how submissive and weak he saw Sam, Higgs knew first hand the porter could pack a punch. 

“Did you come here to gloat?” Higgs asked with a scoff, shutting his eyes as his skin trembled. The dampness of the sand against his flesh the only comfort his burning wounds received. 

“Everything is ruined. Done for. All because you couldn’t trust me.” Amelie said, her voice very much mirrors that of a parent disappointed in their child for failing. To Higgs, her words reminded him all too much of his daddy. 

Higgs stared blankly at the beach, watching as it went on forever. He occasionally made a note of all the carcasses he’d see, assigning each a number. It was a mental tick that helped Higgs not think about his childhood when he felt his walls were caving in. 

“You really expected me to kiss your ass after the hell you put me through?” Higgs asked coldly, turning his attention back to Amelie as he moaned from the pain. There was a hurt lurking in his eyes as he stared at Amelie with contempt. 

“I gave up everything for you and you decided to change at the last second? You’re more of a bitch than people give you credit for. Everybody's gonna call me the bad guy while you walk off the board scot-free.” Higgs shook his head, giving a rebellious grin as he glared. He didn’t care anymore. The mask was off along with whatever filters Higgs had. 

“You’re so full of fucking shit,” Higgs whispered. “You’re lower than it.” 

“I’m the Extinction Entity.” Amelie said in a cold sneer as Higgs shrugged, making a face as shock radiated up his spine. 

“And you’re only human. Just like me. You’re flawed.” Higgs said as a matter of fact. There was no more power in his voice. 

Amelie approached Higgs abruptly, pulling him up by the collar of his uniform. Higgs groaned as he could feel his bones crack and muscles tense. His eyes shut as he braced himself for the end. Higgs felt a strong pressure against his face as Amelie hit him, slamming his body down before everything went black and he woke up back in the world of the living, alone like how he began. 


	100. Silly Face (Lockne & Sam)

**Anonymous said:**

**😝 - Make yours laugh by pulling a goofy face to cheer them up w/ Lockne and Sam**

Between the two, Mama was the emotional one. She always knew the right words to say to make people feel better. Lockne was more practical. She could give the facts, the right advice to help others move on, but that didn’t seem to be what Sam needed after his recent altercation. He had spent years trying to avoid killing people on delivery runs, knowing perfectly well the consequences of such actions, but since the BT’s left the world of the living along with Amelie, things were back to normal. That didn’t take away the MULEs and other misfits of humankind, however. 

Sam kept replaying the scenario in his head. How one moment he had the MULE locked in place and the next, he was driving a knife right through the man’s eye socket. The squishing sounds of brain matter meeting rock when the corpse fell made Sam shudder. He knew it was either the MULE or Louise, the poor thing having been the precious cargo the MULE attempted to hijack from the ex porter.

Lockne furrowed her brows as she watched Sam sorrowfully look at the ground, keeping his gaze fixated on his shoes. It was at this moment Lockne wished she had more of Mama’s emotional intelligence. Even though the two were technically one again, Lockne was very much her own person. There was no changing that. She tried to think of something that Mama would do, and settled upon a memory she had of Mama trying to comfort her after Lockne had hurt herself, tumbling down a cliff and damaging her leg as a child. 

Lockne approached Sam with caution. He looked up at her neutrally as her lips quirked into a smile. Lockne then put on the goofiest face she could muster. The action took Sam aback as he jumped then started to chuckle. Lockne decided to add more to it, exaggerating her hand movements and making her face more contorted. Sam was practically grinning from ear to ear, his laughter becoming more infectious as Lockne had to stop and join him. 

Sam wasn’t sure why Lockne’s behavior was humorous, but some part of him knew this is what he needed. For a brief moment in between laughs, he swore he could see Mama in Lockne’s features. Right there by his side, right in the moment. Sam didn’t realize how much he missed her until he was embracing Lockne, holding her tightly to him as he murmured. 

“Thanks.” 

“Don’t mention it. You’re not a horrible guy, you know?” Lockne replied back, returning the hug in earnest. 


	101. Hungry (Higgs & Reader)

**anonymous asked:**

**Can you do another HiggsxReader? The reader is cooking something and Higgs pops in. It's the first time in ages that he ate something other than takeout or rations. Thank you**

Higgs groaned as his eyes began to stir. He had been sleeping for hours now, and his body rejoiced in it up until his nostrils caught a whiff of something good. He slowly rose up from Y/N’s couch and stretched his arms. Various pops escaped his body as he winced and let out a yawn. Higgs tried to be mindful of the injury he had on his upper chest, not wanting to make it worse than it was, but as he became more awake and could hear Y/N rummaging around the kitchen, his curiosity had been piqued. 

Higgs slowly approached the kitchen area of Y/N’s bunker, looking around until he spotted them moving around some pans and throwing things onto a skillet. The aroma of smells and spices got to him, making his stomach flop over itself. It was loud enough to where Y/N turned around and faced him, giving a small wave as they smiled. 

“Surprised you’re awake. You must be hungry.” Y/N said as Higgs let out a scoff and made his way more into the dwelling. He was still cautious of getting too close to Y/N, fearing that they were gonna turn around and backstab him much like Homo Demens did when they found out their plans for extinction didn’t go the way they wanted, hence why Higgs had the chest injury. He could still feel the knife being used to carve out his flesh as he shuddered at the memory. 

“How do I know you didn’t poison the meal?” Higgs countered teasingly as Y/N sighed and shook their head. Yeah, he had been an insufferable idiot since Y/N had taken them in, but Higgs felt he had good reason considering all the people that had betrayed his trust. 

“If I had any intention of killing you, you’d already been dead with the drinks I gave you. I put a lot of medicine into those.” Y/N said in their defense as Higgs made a face and nodded. 

“Point taken. Always knew you were a soft heart. ” He replied and came over to Y/N’s side. His eyes were fixated on the food and the hot steam from the frying pan blowing on his face. It felt good. 

“Whatcha making?” Higgs asked, surprised at how calm he sounded then as Y/N used a fork to gesture. 

“Steak, potatoes, some veggies. I had leftovers.” Y/N said casually with a shrug as they looked up at Higgs, seeing he looked confused. “Why you ask?” 

“I never---” Higgs paused, not knowing what to say. Sure, he had some decent meals in his time but nothing like this. Daddy never taught him how to cook, and given the life he lead as a porter, Higgs didn’t have time to teach himself the skill. Ordering out was practically all he knew when it came to food. It was convenient, cheap, and it beat the hell out of ration packs when he couldn’t stand them. 

“You never had real food?” Y/N asked with a laugh, getting Higgs to snap his attention back to them as he rolled his eyes. He was beating himself up for sharing his diet details with them earlier on in the week. 

“Of course I’ve had real food you stupid fuck” He muttered bitterly with a sigh. “I never had steak though. Looks good.” 

“It’s almost ready. You can sit down and I’ll bring it to you.” Y/N offered, ignoring his insult as Higgs nodded and went over to the table. He took a moment to look around. There wasn’t much in Y/N’s bunker, save for the necessaries but he did appreciate some of the plants they had all throughout the residence. It added some color, something he wasn’t used to seeing often. 

“Hey, how’s your wound doing?” Y/N asked as Higgs perked up a little, chuckling with sarcasm. 

“I feel like an asshole tried to carve me into a jack-o-lanturn,” Higgs replied. “Other than that bullshit, I’m doing better.” He was sincere about that. Whatever Y/N had rubbed on his chest was doing a great job of taking the pain away.

“I hope it doesn’t scar.” Y/N said. 

“Scars are no biggie to me darlin’.” Higgs said. He was indifferent to them after suffering at the hands of his daddy during childhood. It was just another notch on his belt as far as he was concerned, another testament to his will to survive.

The conversation died down and Higgs watched as Y/N came over with a steaming plate of food. They put it in front of him, handing a fork and spoon to Higgs while they got themselves a plate and sat across from him. 

Higgs played around with the meat for a bit before stabbing the fork into it and bringing it to his mouth. After a few munches, the flavors burst along his tongue and it took strong willpower not to eat everything in one go. Nonetheless, his appetite didn’t go unnoticed as Y/N’s eyes widened, looking up from their own plate to see Higgs had cleared more than half of it when they were less than a few minutes into their own food. 

“Shit, you eat faster than my garbage disposal.” Y/N said as Higgs looked up briefly, his cheeks stuffed to the brim with potatoes as Y/N snorted and tried to stifle a laugh. He could feel himself getting red in the cheeks as he swallowed. 

“It’s really good.” Higgs said honestly, trying to hide his excitement as he gestured at Y/N’s plate. 

“Do you have any more?” He asked as Y/N shook their head, but then pushed their plate towards him. Higgs furrowed his brows, glancing between the food and them a couple of times. Higgs normally wasn’t one to care about another's wellbeing, but when it came to food, he understood what it was like to go without for long periods of time. 

“You sure?” He asked as Y/N nodded and smiled. 

“You’re way hungrier than I am and you haven’t been well. Besides, I can make myself something later.” 

Higgs didn’t need to hear anything else. As soon as he got the okay, he scarfed down whatever was left on his plate and started going to town on Y/N’s portion of the meal. Y/N couldn’t help but watch him, finding it kind of cute how he ate. Watching Higgs eat was like observing a kid try out something for the first time and getting to see the awe in their eyes at having a new experience. 

“Do you think you could show me sometime?” Higgs piped up as Y/N canted their head curiously. 

“How to cook.” Higgs said bliuntly as Y/N nodded. 

“Yeah, if that means you’re planning on staying longer.” 

Higgs contemplated on Y/N’s words for a time. He had no intention of hunkering down any longer than he needed to. After the shit that happened with Amelie, and having Homo Demens nearly kill him, Higgs wasn’t in the position to be around people. He only allowed Y/N to help with his injuries because they had been so damn insistent after helping him getting away from the terrorists. He still wondered if they were aware of who he was. 

Furrowing his brows, Higgs let out a deep breath as he stared at his plate before answering. 

“I’ll stay if you want me too.” Higgs said, looking up at Y/N to see that they looked happy to hear that. It was probably another stupid decision on his part, but after this last week, Y/N was starting to grow on Higgs. He also didn’t want to miss out on another round of steak and potatoes. Pizza was already starting to take a backseat when it came to his favorite meal. 


	102. Truth or Dare (Fragile & Higgs)

**Anonymous said:**

**When One Person’s Face Is Scrunched Up, And The Other One Kisses Their Lips/Nose/Forehead w/ Higgs and Fragile 😍💞**

Higgs wasn’t sure how he got from point A to point B, but he couldn’t believe that Fragile and himself were playing a game of truth or dare with the other porters in the terminal after getting suckered in to join them all for drinks. Sure, it was unprofessional to have a good time with the bosses, but Fragile insisted they loosen up. If she was alright with it, Higgs figured he could try being a little more social. He had been cooped up in the office for the last few days anyhow on his lonesome working on projects. 

As he started sipping on some wine, he mostly observed as everyone was laughing at each other's antics. Occasionally, he’d smile or would chuckle at some of the action going on. Most people were feeling daring tonight, doing stupid shit. Things Higgs was gonna pretend he didn’t see so no one lost their job. Even Fragile seemed to find the event entertaining. She’d laugh and would encourage the others. Higgs couldn’t recall a time where she was so carefree and open. It was like seeing a whole other person come out of their shell. Fragile never gave the impression she was a social butterfly by any means, always calm and collected. The complete opposite of how Higgs could get at times. 

“Fragile, truth or dare.” One of the porters asked as Fragile hummed in thought, debating with herself as Higgs watched on with a slight smirk. He figured this outta be good. He wondered if Fragile would have the balls to go through whatever it was their coworkers had in store. 

“Since everyone’s on a roll, I guess dare.” Fragile said, followed by a crowd of awes. She raised her brow at a few, wondering what they were cooking up. A couple of the guys huddled away from the table, debating from the sounds of it as hushed whispers became laughs. 

Fragile briefly looked over at Higgs, her eyes asking if he had any ideas as he shrugged and made a face. He was just as clueless as she was about the matter. Eventually, they returned to the table. A few snickered as Higgs swallowed the last bit of wine from his cup. 

“This won’t get us fired right?” One of the men asked as Fragile made a face. 

“I would certainly hope not. What is it then?” She asked with a smile giving a snort. 

“We are daring you to kiss Monaghan in three places!” One porter said aloud, the other two high fiving each other as they cackled. Higgs froze, his eyes widening considerably as he felt his pulse start to quake. 

“I uh--don’t think that’s such a great idea-” Higgs tried to say, only he was shouted down by several porters telling him that once he was part of the group, he was part of the game. He felt cornered and didn’t like it. Peer pressure wasn’t something he handled well without getting royally pissed, and having alcohol in his system didn’t help. 

“If he doesn’t want to, he doesn’t have to. Consent is important.” Fragile said, her tone edging on firmness to regain control of the staff. Higgs stared at Fragile, giving a barely noticeable smile as a token of thanks, but as he saw how confident she was, he was feeling emboldened. 

“I guess it's alright.” Higgs said with a shrug, trying to act nonchalant as a few porters started to slap him upside the back saying things like “atta boy” among other compliments. 

Fragile got up and approached Higgs, crouching down to get on his level. Her eyes peered up into his, subtly asking if this was alright. He gave a small nod and prayed he wouldn’t lose his nerve as Fragile pressed a kiss to his lips, nose, and forehead. Higgs could feel his face scrunch up from the contact, not used to it in the slightest.

Hoots and hollers surrounded the mess hall of the terminal when it was all said and done. Fragile grinned at Higgs as he made a face, smiling back and giving a thumbs-up as she got up and went back to her seat. Higgs couldn’t get the numbing sensation to leave his mouth, his lips feeling tingly after the fact. 

It was all weird, but nonetheless, Higgs was seriously wishing Fragile would have kissed him longer.


	103. Snooping (Heartman & Higgs)

**Anonymous said:**

**My Friend...i crave some higgs being dirty annoying heartman and his possesions stuff... Would you give me that pleasure? Yours chiralcrystal ♡♡♡**

“Would you please stop making obscene gestures with the skulls? Those are thousands of years old.” Heartman hollered in Higgs’s direction, watching as the former Homo Demens leader sighed, bringing the skull close to his face as he looked right at the eye sockets. 

“I think she likes me, don’t you baby?” Higgs teased with a chuckle, tongue sticking out to lick the forehead before he plopped the fossil relic down on its mantle. It took a lot of willpower on Heartman’s end to not lose his temper. He could hear the AED and the other equipment warning him to keep his blood pressure down. 

“How much longer on the blood test?” Higgs asked, finding himself going from impatient to curious as he began to wander throughout Heartman’s office. This was the second time he had been in this place. Higgs decided he was gonna have fun and explore a little. 

“Another half-hour. I’m still trying to find out how much chiralium poisoning you have. I’d ask you to go wait in the other room, but I have a feeling you’d be opposed.” Heartman said as he focused on his computer, typing here and there to make some notes as Higgs scoffed. 

“You’re damn right. No one tells me what to do.” Higgs said bluntly as he began to look through Heartman’s collection of films. Higgs looked over at him, raising a brow. It seemed the scientist had no qualms with him peeking at the films. Higgs gave a shrug and started reading some titles. Most looked boring, maybe a few here and there caught his fancy, but nonetheless, he felt like he was wasting time up until Higgs’s eyes widened and he started to chuckle, pulling out a DVD with some nude women on top along with other porn titles. 

Higgs sauntered over to Heartman with the cases, waving the stack of pornography towards him like a kid teasing another that they had taken his or her toy. Heartman’s eyes widened as he felt his face flush with pink, pushing back his computer screen to address Higgs in full as he swung his legs over the chair and stood up. 

“Where did you find that?” Heartman asked firmly as Higgs made a face, reading off the titles in a teasing fashion. 

“Ejacula, Tale of Two Titties, V for Vagina, Lord of the Cockrings, Sweet Ho Alabama. Oh no, no, no, this won’t do.” Higgs tsk’d a few times, tossing the DVD’s behind him as he read off each one. Heartman did his best to keep up and grab the movies, preventing the cases from smacking the floor. Higgs grew bored and went over to the books, peering through old journals and the like that Heartman personally wrote. 

“I think you’ve had enough adventure for one day.” Heartman said with an exasperated sigh as he sat the pornography videos down at his secondary desk and went over to Higgs, grabbing the journal he had been combing through and put it back. 

Higgs leaned up against the bookcase, his legs crossed along with his arms as he had a smug look that made Heartman take a step back. 

“C’mon, I don’t get to be social every day. You should be taking this as a compliment that I decided you're interesting enough to investigate.” Higgs said in his drawl as Heartman sighed and adjusted his glasses. He wasn’t amused at all, but nonetheless, Higgs had a point, they both didn’t have much of a social life minus communicating with others occasionally over the chiral network, at least on Heartman’s end of things. He had no clue if Higgs was in contact with anyone else but him currently given his wanted status with the UCA. 

“Do you want the results of your blood test or not? You need to quit distracting me even though I’m aware you’re having the time of your life.” Heartman asked and Higgs bit his bottom lip, finally relenting on his play as he rolled his eyes. 

“Fine, whatever.” Higgs muttered as he went to the couch and made himself at home while Heartman went back to his chair and opened up the computer once again. He had another ten minutes before cardiac arrest and needed to make good on his time, not wanting to risk having Higgs bored in his office for three minutes because god knows what would happen. 

“Hey doc,” Higgs teased, getting Heartman to look over. He saw Higgs splayed out on the couch, posed in an iconic fashion as he smirked. 

“Draw me like one of your French girls, Jack?” 

“Lucky for you, I’m not an artist.” Heartman said with a sigh. It was gonna be a long day dealing with him. 


	104. Exchange (Amelie & Higgs)

**Anonymous said:**

**62) “Whatever you want, anything you want, I’ll give it to you. Just make it stop.” Higgs and Amelie**

One moment, Higgs was on the beach and then the next, he woke up in the bunker. Not the one he currently resided in, but the one he and daddy called home all those years ago. 

Higgs could smell his daddy’s cigarettes permeating the air like death, nearly drowning his lungs out along with the sour stench of beer. He could taste blood on his lips, feel it trickling down his head as pieces of broken glass bit into his flesh where his daddy had smacked the bottle upside his scalp. Higgs was shuddering bad, trying not to let out a whimper otherwise daddy was gonna turn right around and do it again. 

Higgs quietly began to sweep up the glass with his bare hands, wincing every so often as the shards would cut open his fingers. He swallowed back his tears, not wanting to show weakness to the man that allegedly loved him. 

“You ain’t going to the surface! I’m gonna make damn certain of it! I do this cause’ I love you! You ain’t gonna end up like your stupid mama, running off with your no-good father! He tarnished her! You ain’t gonna be like that! You’re not gonna die like her and turn into one of those damn things!” Daddy said, going through another one of his drunken tirades as Higgs kept to himself and tried to hurry up and clean the floor. His blood splattered onto the ground, making wet dripping noises. No, he couldn’t leave a trace of himself behind for daddy to see. 

“Higgy boy! You better be cleaning up after the shit you pulled or so help me!” Daddy hollered. Higgs could hear daddy pacing around, the paranoia starting to get to him. Higgs knew he had less than a few minutes before hell was going to break loose again as pain radiated all through his skull. All the while, he was slowly feeling his eyes start to haze over, his body wanting to sleep off the loss of blood. 

Higgs had no recollection of when he collapsed, only knowing that once his body thudded against the cold surface of the bunker floor, daddy came rushing around. The rage in his face clear as day like a wild animal that had been caged for years as he raised his hand to Higgs and pounded hard. 

“No!” Higgs exclaimed, finding himself back on the beach. The golden mask firmly stuck to his face as he tried to pry it off. Higgs knew this was the source of his pain, making him relive those cruel memories of his youth. Amelie stepped forth out of nowhere, crouching down to Higgs’s side as he looked up at her with pleading eyes. 

“Whatever you want, anything you want, I’ll give it to you. Just make it stop.” Higgs begged as Amelie nodded. 

“You can make it stop on your own Higgs.”

“No---please, you can’t leave me like this--” Higgs started to whimper, his skin trembling with fear as tears fell down his face. 

“I’m not leaving you. I’m giving you power.”:

“I wanted power---but not like this--no, no, no--not like this.” Higgs muttered weakly, grimacing as he shut his eyes tight. He could feel a flood of horrible memories rush through his head like drugs to the bloodstream, infecting everything about him. Higgs screamed out as Amelie spoke. 

“The only way you can help me is if you understand me, and to do that you must understand pain to the fullest extent. You must understand what loneliness is in full by reliving all that has harmed you. Higgs, you’ve tasted but just a fraction of it. I need you to be strong, for me. Conquer your pain, turn your anger into strength, trust in me, and my power will be yours.” Amelie then ran her fingers through Higgs’s hair as he flinched, managing to open his eyes as he gazed upon her soothing face. It was the only comfort he had during the exchange of power the mask was bestowing. 

“I will make you the particle of god. Trust me.” Amelie smiled. 


	105. Embrace (Mama & Fragile)

**Anonymous said:**

**embrace : my muse abruptly throwing their arms around your muse, hugging them tightly. W/ Mama &Fragile**

Mama wasn’t sure how to feel when the news traveled, about what Homo Demens had done to Fragile. There was a numbness in her chest, a part of her that ached for the businesswoman she had grown acquainted with. Mama’s BT child could also feel the sorrow, and she spent hours whimpering and stomping about, reflecting everything Mama felt inside. It seemed that no matter how much time passed, despite Mama’s best comforts, she couldn’t get the BT to settle down and neither could she settle her own heart. 

Mama didn’t see Fragile for weeks after what occurred. She grew worried. Mama knew that Timefall could seriously ravage the body, kill someone in a matter of minutes if they didn’t get the proper help and even then it was futile. She was quite relieved when Fragile showed up with a delivery unexpected the following day. 

At first, Mama was confused. Fragile acted as if nothing happened and kept things business as usual until she saw the sorrow in Fragile’s eyes. There was a mutual understanding silence that fell between the two women as Mama gulped and approached Fragile, gently pulling up her sleeve to reveal the aged skin, taut and filled with crevices. Her body was its own void out. 

“Jesus--” Mama murmured quietly under her breath as Fragile gently took her arm away and nodded. Her expression neutral, as if she wasn’t all the way there in mind. She stared at her aged complexion nonchalant. 

“It’s--not as bad as it could have been. That’s what I keep telling myself.” Fragile said calmly. 

“Seriously, how are you feeling?” Mama asked. 

Fragile shook her head. She didn’t know where to start. So much had happened that it felt like she was carrying the weight of the world on her shoulders. A burden that packages could never amount to. Fragile took in a deep breath, closing her eyes, trying to get Higgs out of her mind. The old him was gone. He proved it as such. 

“I don’t even know anymore.” Fragile said with a shrug, remorse in her tone as Mama threw her arms around Fragile and pulled her into a tight embrace. At first, taken aback, the affection was reciprocated as Fragile started to cry. Finally letting out her true feelings after keeping a brave face for so long. 

“Shh. It’s alright.” Mama said, knowing the situation was far from it, but it was the best words she had for Fragile at the time. 

“Higgs will get his. You’ll see.” Mama said firmly as she gently pats Fragile’s back. 


	106. Relief (Heartman & Sam)

**Anonymous said:**

**Justice for Heartman! Let dat poor nerd finally get his hug from Sammy boy, pls! 🤗😆 // 😟 - Gently pull yours into a hug**

Sam sighed and entered Heartman’s office. He was careful to approach slowly, just in case Heartman was in cardiac arrest. Sam was surprised to see that Heartman was wide awake, taking notes not on his computer but at his desk the old fashioned way. It was strange seeing to see him do such a thing given that Heartman was very much tech-savvy from what Sam understood. 

Heartman looked up from his desk and smiled at Sam as the ex porter approached. Heartman got up and extended his hand to which Sam looked as if the hand were an object he didn’t quite understand. Heartman retreated back, recalling that Sam was still not prone to such mannerisms of greeting. 

“I’m glad you decided to come.” Heartman said, happy nonetheless to see his friend. It had been too long since they had last seen each other in person. 

Sam gave a small grunt and nodded, trying to smile in return. It was still hard to be social, and given that he broke his connections with everyone in exchange to be with Louise and to raise her, Sam felt like he had to build up his relationships back at square one again. 

“Anything been new?” Sam asked as Heartman adjusted his glasses. 

“Yes and no. Thanks to you bonding everyone over the Chiral Network, my research has taken drastic leaps forward. Remember the brief history lesson on the Death Stranding I gave to you? Well, we now almost have the complete picture and understanding of it. You wouldn’t believe the things I know. Your circumstances surrounding Amelie, being chosen sort to speak, wasn’t unique to just you but previous species that had been touched by an Extinction Entity.”

“Are you serious?” Sam asked, shock in his voice as Heartman nodded. He was very enthusiastic, and the occasional fidgets his body made were enough to suggest it. 

“Indeed I am!” Heartman exclaimed. “It’s amazing Sam, all of it. Especially when one puts the pieces into the big picture of how everything runs in cycles. Life, death, rebirth--I’m finding that many of the Eastern religions and ancient cultures such as Egyptians probably had it all right compared to most.” 

Somewhere between Heartman’s lecture, Sam began to tune everything out as Heartman spoke. He had missed the company of the scientist and began to feel inclined to step closer. Eventually, Sam found himself embracing Heartman, getting a slight gasp to escape his throat as Heartman stopped talking and returned the hug. There was a lot of affection in it, along with relief. Heartman always had the assumption Sam didn’t much care for him and he was thankful to see that wasn’t the case. 

“It’s great to see you too, Sam.” Heartman whispered, feeling the smile on his face starting to hurt his cheeks. He had waited so long for this moment, Heartman couldn’t believe it finally happened. 


	107. Interruption (Fragile & Sam) 18+

**Anonymous said:**

**✧ to give my muse oral This one with Fragile (recieving) and Sam (giving) and the phrase “shit— I have to pee” hahaha Thanks in advance if you do this**

Fragile’s mind was lost in the euphoria while Sam’s tongue worked against her flesh. She tried to remember how things lead up to this moment, but the only thing she could recall was how he enthusiastically dived between her legs the second she had spread them out. His growls in between licks and nibbles were enough to let Fragile know how long he had waited for this to happen. Actions spoke louder than words, and Sam proved it and then some. 

Fragile’s moans were building as was her climax, but there was another sensation happening in her lower abdomen that occasionally took her out of the moment. Regardless, Sam didn’t seem to notice or care. Fragile let out a sharp gasp and moaned loudly as Sam suckled her clit and licked downward. It was enough to make her legs clench, threatening to squeeze around his head. It also didn’t help the two different pressures Fragile was feeling. On one hand, she wanted to come badly, but the secondary pressure was outweighing the need to fulfill herself sexually. It dawned on Fragile what the feeling was, and her eyes widened as Sam repeated his actions again.

“Sam--” Fragile gasped, attempting to warn him before anything happened. Fragile knew she needed to dash to the bathroom, but the way Sam had her legs pinned to the bed prevented her from much movement. His grip on her thighs was like a vise as he’d squeeze and massage at her hips while continuing his ministrations. 

“Sam--!” Fragile nearly shouted in a moan as Sam did the action not once but twice in a row assuming she was begging for him to continue. It felt so good, sending her nerves into a frenzy, but her need to go to the bathroom became unbearable. The last thing Fragile wanted was to accidentally pee in his mouth and the thought made her nauseous as the build-up to her climax began to lower. It was now or nothing. 

Fragile reached down, jerking up Sam’s head as he looked at her with shock as she bluntly exclaimed. 

“Shit--I have to pee!” 

“What?” Sam asked while he licked his lips, his expression dazed and confused as Fragile quickly got up and rushed to the bathroom, slamming the door shut. She sighed loudly, relieving herself as it dawned on Sam what was going on. He blinked a few times, laying on his back while he rubbed his forehead. 

“Crap.” He murmured to himself, wondering if he had done something wrong. 

“I’m sorry! When I get out, can we please continue?” Fragile hollered as Sam let out a quiet breath, happy that wasn’t the case. 

“Yeah, if you want. I’ll be waiting.” Sam replied back and chuckled. It dawned on him how lucky he got that Fragile stopped him while he was ahead. “Thanks for not pissing on me!” 

“Don’t mention it!” Fragile shouted back, trying to stifle her laughter. She could feel her face grow warm, feeling embarrassed at the situation but happy Sam was understanding. 


	108. Snap (Higgs & Gene-Sky of Atoms) 18+

**anonymous asked:**

**♢ (for something to make our muses laugh during sex) w/ gene & higgs**

Higgs moaned loudly against’ Gene’s neck as he nibbled and sucked along her flesh, tongue tracing over the bite marks he left behind earlier before making his way to her mouth. He could feel her groan into his lips, tongues tasting each other while he continued to move slowly, enjoying the feeling of her body underneath him to the fullest. 

“Higgs---! You’re so good--you’re so good!” Gene moaned out in a hoarse whisper, forehead pressing to his as Higgs tried to stifle the sounds that came out of his mouth. Hearing his name called out, praising him for hitting all the right spots nearly drove him mad, but he kept the rhythm of their bodies at a steady flow. Gene’s body writhed and he couldn’t help but use his right hand to grip her hip while the other tangled up in her hair. His fingers carded and raked through her scalp as he peered down at her eyes, savoring the whimpers and pleads Gene was making to him. 

As much as Gene was enjoying the sensations and how Higgs was being tentative and gentle, she needed more. The build-up to her climax was strong, but she needed the extra push. Gene let out a wince, causing Higgs to slow his movements even more so as he gazed over with concern. 

“Somethin’ wrong?” Higgs asked quietly as Gene shook her head, leaning up to press a kiss to his lips which he returned greedily until Gene pulled away. 

“I need you to go faster, please.” Gene’s voice was teetering on the edge of begging as Higgs swallowed and shuddered at hearing the desperation in her voice. 

“Are you sure?” Higgs asked, his mouth parting open as he could feel Gene’s body clench around him, the pulses making his toes curl as he tried to steady himself. 

“It's not like you’re gonna break anything.” Gene said with a tired laugh, getting Higgs to smirk until Gene leaned up, biting down Higgs’s earlobe. 

“Jesus--!” Higgs exclaimed, letting out a growl as Gene suckled on the flesh. That was enough to convince Higgs to give her what she wanted. His thrusts became more aggressive, and Gene fell back against the pillows and nearly screamed out. 

There was also another noise that radiated through Higgs’s ears as he heard something snap after giving a deep thrust with his hips, and suddenly both Gene and him fell over the side of the bed, hitting the floor with a large thud as their bodies became more tangled with the blankets, separating them from each other. 

Panting heavily and in shock, they both rapidly looked around trying to figure out what the hell happened until they noticed the leg of the bed had snapped off and flew to the wall. Higgs squinted and realized it was embedded and that’s when Gene fell back laughing hard, losing her utter shit over the situation. Higgs couldn’t help but mirror her, falling back to join as they looked at each other and lost it. 

“That was my bad!” Gene said and took in a deep breath between cackles. “ 

“You fucking jinxed me!” Higgs exclaimed as Gene covered her face with her hands in a desperate attempt to stifle her laughing fit. 

“Big dick energy all the way, am I right?” Gene offered, looking over at Higgs through her fingers as he tried to settle his laughter. 

“Darlin’ I love you so damn much.” Higgs murmured between chuckles as he grabbed either side of Gene’s face and pulled her into a passionate kiss. They desperately were trying to get back into the mood despite laughing against each other's mouths and sloppily moving about to be one again. 

“Let’s break the floor and go for a record. Whaddaya say?” Higgs teased, nuzzling his nose against Gene’s as she snickered then gasped as he entered her once more. Her arms wrapped around Higgs’s shoulders as she sighed against his face, her laughter finally drowned out by the euphoria of being with him like this. 


	109. Big Bite (Sam & Higgs) 18+

**[ruinerofcheese](http://ruinerofcheese.tumblr.com/) said:**

**✧ to give my muse oral with Higgs and Sammyboy? Thanks babe♥️ you're an awesome writer ♥️**

“Yeah, I’m not so--sure about this.” Sam breathed out in a low whimper as Higgs began to kiss lower against Sam’s abdomen. He could feel Higgs smirk against his flesh, tongue dipping and traced over his scars as Higgs looked up at Sam with determination in his eyes. Sam looked down and could feel warmth go to his cheeks as Higgs locked his gaze on him. It was borderline predatory as Higgs sighed and slipped off Sam’s pants along with what was keeping his member down. 

“Will you shut the fuck up and let me please you?” Higgs whispered up to Sam with a smile and before Sam could protest any further, Higgs’s mouth was on him and sucking slowly. He groaned out, trying to thurst upwards only to have Higgs grab a hold of his hips to keep him still. 

“Fuck---!” Sam moaned, covering his mouth with his hands as his eyes shut tightly. His mind didn’t know where to start as he desperately tried to keep track of where Higgs was licking, sucking, and even nibbling with his teeth. The stimulation was already too much and they had barely begun. 

Sam breathed heavily into his palms until his own breath began to fog his face. Small beads of sweat trickled down his flesh as he swallowed a lump in his throat. He couldn’t wrap his mind around the fact he was having such an intimate moment with Higgs, someone who Sam had utterly hated before and now he was beginning to second guess everything that had happened in the past between them as Higgs continued to pleasure.

At some point, Sam forced himself to look down when he felt himself leave the warmth of Higgs’s mouth. Higgs was stroking Sam’s member now before taking in the tip and engulfing him in full. 

“Whoa, that’s a big bite.” Sam exclaimed in a harsh gasp as Higgs gagged then pulled up, laughing his ass off. By the time the haze in Sam’s mind began to fade did he realize what he had said and felt himself become embarrassed by the second. Higgs’s laughter was infectious, and Sam couldn’t help but join along with him. He only stopped when Higgs grabbed a hold of him once more and caressed the flesh, making Sam whimper. 

“Don’t ever say that again.” Higgs forewarned in between chuckles. “You owe me big time for that.”


	110. The Message (Higgs & Reader)

**Anonymous said:**

**Can you do a Higgs x reader. They see each other after years. But Higgs is now the leader of the demens and they are still a regular employee at Bridges. Not a step further and kind of want to join him.**

Y/N grimaced when the Demens had shoved them into the tent. They felt a heavy force tumble against their gut, realizing they had been kicked down onto their knees. Y/N coughed from the impact, feeling the wind had been knocked from their gut to the fullest. They gagged for air, trying hard to keep themselves afloat as the two Demens that had brought them in started to hit their back. 

It was one thing to get ambushed on a delivery run, but another to endure torture at the hands of the most wanted terrorists in America. Y/N couldn’t believe their dumb luck, and behind their cries, they were seething with rage that Bridges had the audacity to send them out into Homo Demens territory with a package of goods that was worth less than their own life. 

“Enough!” A deep voice drawled, and the pain began to subside as it registered in Y/N’s mind that the onslaught was over with, for now. They could hear footsteps approaching them slowly from the front as they tried to hold their head up to see who it was. 

Y/N watched in silence as who she assumed was the leader, the man with the golden mask, dismiss the two with a wave of his hand. Shuddering for breath now, they flinched when the leader crouched down and got on eye level with them. 

“My apologies. They shouldn’t have been so rough. When I heard who they captured, I told them to be careful.” The leader said, their voice surprisingly soothing despite how deep they sounded behind the mask. 

“What do you want from me?” Y/N managed to croak out, brows furrowing into a glare as the leader chuckled, lowering his hand to their chin and forcing Y/N to look up at his face as he slowly began to unravel himself with his free hand. Once the hood and golden mask were pulled off along with the secondary one, Y/N’s eyes widened as they stared right into the piercing blue eyes of their former colleague. 

“Higgs--!” Y/N gasped aloud as he nodded, giving a pleasing smile that they remembered who he was. 

“In the flesh, darlin’.” Higgs said in a whisper. His tone very much predatory as Y/N’s eyes shut tight, trying to move their face away from his grasp. 

“Oh no, no, no. S’alright. I’m not gonna hurt you.” Higgs comforted, despite his voice sounding teasing as he used the back of his gloved knuckle to caress the side of their face. This got Y/N to stare up at him as they swallowed, a million questions traveling through their mind as they blinked. This couldn’t be Higgs, not the one they had known from before. It was almost unspeakable given how Higgs was so passive way back when. 

“Again, what do you want from me?” Y/N asked, and Higgs chuckled at the bravery that suddenly came out of Y/N. He sighed contently and tilted his head in a playful manner. 

“I need your help with a little special somethin’. You being a Bridges employee was just too perfect to pass up. I want to send them a message. Can you help me with that honey?” Higgs asked. Despite coming off as friendly, his body language and the melody of his voice was anything but welcoming. 

Y/N swallowed, thinking back to how pissed they were at Bridges for sending them on this godforsaken delivery route. Not only that, but they would have been lying if they weren’t happy to see Higgs after so many years. Curiosity and the will to survive forced Y/N’s hand as they swallowed and nodded at Higgs’s request. 

“What kind of message?” Y/N asked as Higgs’s smile grew more. He looked so proud that it made Y/N shiver. 

“The kind that will make waves, with you at the center.”


	111. Flower Crown (Lou & Higgs)

**[ruinerofcheese](http://ruinerofcheese.tumblr.com/) said:**

**🌼 Louise Porter-Bridges giving a flower crown to Higgs 🌼🌼 poor Higgs probably doesn't know what the fuck he's supposed to do with it😜**

Higgs tried to keep himself preoccupied. He was sitting down, resetting a few of his guns and cleaning them up. Occasionally he would look outward to make sure that Louise was in sight. The last thing he wanted to do was lose the little girl and end up on her papa’s bad side later.

Higgs furrowed his brows as he scraped some debris off of one of his guns with the knife he had. He wasn’t sure if this was a good idea or not. Taking a risk to save Louise from the MULEs was quite the gamble. He didn’t expect to be welcomed with open arms, especially from the people that were his former enemies like Sam Bridges, but he hoped at the very least no one would try to arrest him. 

Higgs was also dealing with some guilt. It was stupid to have a child this young at his side given the danger he was in at a constant; running from the UCA among other folks. Nonetheless, when word had gotten out a child had been kidnapped from a former ‘legendary porter’, Higgs knew he had to do the right thing regardless of how much his brain protested and commanded that he look out for number one. 

“Hm?” Higgs made a face as he saw Louise approach him. He wasn’t paternal by any means and glared at the young six-year-old. Louise was quiet as she handed a crown of flowers to Higgs. They were bright yellow, almost gold with orange speckles on the petals. Sighing, Higgs shook his head as he put his knife down.

“I told you not to pick ay anything.” He begrudgingly said as Louise shrugged and smiled. 

“I thought you’d look pretty with them. You have a pretty face for a boy!” Louise said cheerfully. Higgs couldn’t understand for the life of him how this former BB was so optimistic all the time. He couldn’t recall ever being like that as a child. 

“What do ya expect me to do with these?” Higgs asked as he quirked a brow, looking over the circle of flowers. The scent was pleasant nonetheless.

“Silly! You’re supposed to wear them.” Louise said as Higgs made a face. His cheeks were turning red as Louise covered her mouth and laughed. 

“Go play, I’m busy.” Higgs said roughly as Louise nodded and went back to messing around. Higgs put the flower crown by his side and continued to work on cleaning the gun. 

At some point, Louise had snuck up behind Higgs and picked up the crown she had made and placed it on his head. Higgs tensed up, ready to yell at her for sneaking until he felt her little arms wrap around his neck as she embraced Higgs in a hug then went back to playing. Some part of his heart melted, as he sighed and rolled his eyes. He quirked a smile and watched as Louise began picking more flowers and tossing rocks around, trying to find critters underneath them. 

Deep down, though he’d never admit it, Higgs was gonna miss the little pipsqueak. He regretted ever shooting at her when she was just a little thing in a pod. 


	112. The Gift (Cliff & Fragile)

**Anonymous said:**

**Cliff and Fragile + SEND 🌺 - FOR YOUR MUSE TO PUT A FLOWER ON MY MUSES’ HAIR.**

Fragile stridden through the surf of the beach, feeling the cold water brush against her feet. A shiver ran up her spine from the temperature, but it was more than welcomed considering how her body felt overheated. She took in a deep breath, getting used to the atmosphere of this plane of existence and looked ahead. 

Fragile could see Cliff was standing about fifty feet away looking out to the ocean and contemplating. He blinked a few times, his gun resting at his side as his throat bobbed. He was trying so hard to remember where he was, how he escaped hell and ended up somewhere silent. Cliff wasn’t sure which world was worse. The one with all the bullets and fire or the one where only his thoughts had been his company save for the times Fragile could visit. 

“Cliff.” Fragile spoke aloud, grabbing his attention as he smiled. He was more than happy to see her, a familiar face in a world he didn’t quite understand. 

Cliff began to walk up to Fragile, still leaving her space as she looked over him a few times. He seemed alright, besides looking depressed per usual. She had spent months trying to figure out how to help Cliff move on, to go beyond the beach and to cross over to wherever the dead went in the end. For now, he was a ghost trapped in time. A soul not knowing where it truly belonged. 

“Does Sam know about me?” Cliff asked as Fragile nodded. 

“Sam knows. We’re working hard to get you back where you need to be. You can rest assured on that.” Fragile said calmly as Cliff closed his eyes. A light breeze from the beach flew past him. They didn’t have much time before Fragile would be taken back to the world of the living. 

“I have something for you,” Cliff said sincerely as he dug through his pocket, taking out a blue wildflower. He handed it to her gently as Fragile took the small plant and looked it over. 

“What’s this for?” She asked gently as Cliff let out a sigh. He took the flower from Fragile and placed it in her hair, making sure her strands wouldn’t get in the way of her eyes. 

“For helping me try to find the light and for bringing my son and I together again.” Cliff said as Fragile looked up and smiled at him. 

“Thank you.” Fragile said as Cliff nodded and placed a hand on her shoulder. 

“Please, don’t the two of you give up on me or each other.” Cliff pleaded as Fragile furrowed her brows, and before she could say anything else, she woke up back in her room at Fragile Express in a warm sweat, knowing she needed to contact Sam. 

When Fragile looked down at her left hand, the blue flower Cliff had gifted to her was present. Her fingers gently clasped it as she swallowed, filled with determination to see things through to the end.


	113. Stitches (Higgs & Gene-Sky of Atoms)

**[argetlam007](http://argetlam007.tumblr.com/) said:**

**For hurt sentence starters, "absolutely not. you'll pop your stiches" for HiggsxGene 🤩 Thank youuu 🥰**

“S’alright,” Higgs grunted while helping sit Gene down next to their morning campfire. The air was cold, and Higgs thought she would be more comfortable warmed up than tangled in the dew-covered blanket they shared on Gene’s sleeping mat. 

He crouched down and looked her in the eye as Gene winced, trying to keep the pain in her back at bay. “Stay put, I’m gonna climb this here tree and see if I can get your radio working.”

“Higgs, I can help.” Gene protested as Higgs shook his head, furrowing his brows into a glare as he sighed. 

“Absolutely not. You’ll pop your stitches. Lord knows how fucking long it took me to get all that work done. Let me handle things darlin’.” Higgs said firmly and then stood up and began to head over to the tree nearby camp with Gene’s personal radio in hand. They needed to hack into frequencies so they would have an easier time keeping tabs on MULEs, Homo Demens, and other folks they didn’t want to bump into on the trip. To pull it off, Higgs knew he needed to get Gene’s piece of junk equipment to work and that meant going up to a high spot to get reception. Since Gene took a tumble off a cliff, cutting her back open and destroying her odradek scanner, they had to take things old school. 

Higgs wasn’t the best at climbing, but he knew he had to try. He jumped and grabbed a branch then used his upper body strength to swing himself to the next stick until he had reached a spot on the tree where there were several branches and he didn’t have to exert himself. 

Gene sighed and glared at the dancing flames. To say she was disappointed in herself was an understatement. She made a rookie mistake when she hadn’t secured her rope enough when scaling down the mountainside with Higgs earlier. As much as she appreciated the help Higgs had done, Gene didn’t like being babied. It had been almost a full week since the incident, and Gene was growing restless. She thought at the very least she could wait at the bottom of the tree for Higgs, to be there for emotional support if anything while he scaled the nearly four-story plant. 

Gene managed to haul herself all the way there, until she slipped on a rock, not anticipating the morning mist to make the surface of the ground slick. Gene let out a yelp then fell right on her back. A throbbing pain like no other seared through her flesh, as her mouth opened wide into a yell. Gene grimaced and moaned out, feeling the warmth of her blood starting to coat her back and porter uniform as Higgs jumped and landed on the ground with a thud minutes after.

Dusting himself, and combing his fingers through his hair to get leaves out of the way, Higgs’s eyes widened when he saw Gene nearby laying frozen stiff. 

“Damn it, Gene!” Higgs muttered angrily as he approached her. Higgs once more crouched down but picked up Gene bridal style. She jumped in his arms as his hands went over the wound, clutching to his cape as he walked back to camp to return her. 

“I know you’re a bad bitch, but that don’t mean you gotta be a stubborn one too.” Higgs sighed, exasperated by Gene’s actions as he lied her on the sleeping mat, flat on her stomach then dragged the mat towards the campfire for warmth. Higgs then dug through Gene’s porter pack that was nearby, resting against some boulders and took out the medkit.

“I just wanted to help. I hate feeling useless, Higgs.” Gene said bitterly as Higgs turned his head briefly to acknowledge her. Truth be told, Higgs knew all too well where she was coming from but he wouldn’t admit it to Gene. Not when she was getting on his nerves. 

“As cute as your ambition is sweetheart, you’re acting stupid.” Higgs said bluntly. He could hear Gene growl in anger at his words as he came back and sat beside her body. 

Higgs was careful to unzip the top part of Gene’s porter uniform, then pulled her tank top up revealing the fresh blood that stained the bandages Higgs had wrapped her in. Sighing, Higgs furrowed his brows and removed them piece by piece. Gene shuddered and hissed, the contact stinging the slash down her back. 

“Jesus, it hurts so fucking bad.” Gene groaned out against the mat, her cheek pressed to the ground as Higgs shushed her gently. 

“I know. I know.” Higgs said as he pulled off the final bandage piece, revealing the messy stitches and deep wound. His nostrils flared, smelling not only blood but Gene’s exposed flesh. She was lucky it wasn’t infected given how grisly the injury appeared. 

Higgs grabbed a container of water, popping the cap off with his mouth then poured it over Gene’s wound. He also took the last bit of rubbing alcohol in the medkit and mixed it with the needle and thread he was going to use for her new set of stitches. Gene’s whimpers made his chest sink as he kept up his neutral demeanor, cleaning and pressing gently against her back with a cloth to soak up the blood so he could see where he was going. 

“You brought this upon yourself.” Higgs said as a matter of fact as Gene shut her eyes and yelped while Higgs began to pull out the old stitches. 

“Have you ever felt this weak before? Like you can’t do shit but just lie there.” Gene asked, the desperation in her tone making Higgs grimace as he stopped briefly. 

“Believe it or not, I have.” Higgs admitted. 

“What happened?” Gene asked as Higgs chuckled, reminiscing about his fight with Sam on the beach. How he got his ass handed to him in the end. Even though his body healed and it had been two years, Higgs swore he felt his bones fracture again just thinking about it. 

“A story for another time darlin’.” Higgs said as he pulled up Gene from the mat so she was laying across his lap while he would begin to apply the new stitches. He could feel Gene’s hands grip his pants tightly, nails digging into his leg as he let out a grunt. 

“Higgs, that hurts--!” Gene harshly said. 

“Shh. Shh. Shh. I know. I’m being careful.” Higgs continued on, sadly recalling the many times he had to apply his own stitches when his daddy had beaten him up as a child. 

Higgs looked down at Gene’s face and could see her resolve to handle the pain had fled. She was crying hard but barely making noise. Higgs stopped momentarily to reach a hand down, caressing the side of her face and wiping away her tears before his hand traveled through her hair, brushing it out of the way of her eyes. 

“Thanks.” Gene murmured out, sniffling as she managed to look up at him. Higgs nodded then continued stitching. 

“No biggie.” He replied. 

When Higgs got done after a half-hour, he let out a sigh of relief then gently scooped Gene upward, pulling her body close to his. 

“Attyup!” He said playfully then had Gene wrap her arms around his neck and shoulders to support herself while he applied a new set of bandages to her back. He was careful with the wrapping, not making it too tight to where the wound couldn’t breathe but secure to where the stitches would be able to remain intact if she took another fall. 

The hairs on the back of Higgs’s neck stood up as he felt Gene’s warm breath against the crook of his throat. He swallowed anxiously at the intimacy of the situation while continuing to patch her up. 

“You’re trembling.” Gene whispered against his skin as Higgs let out a deep sigh. 

“Don’t worry about it. We’re almost done.” 

Another twenty minutes passed and he was done. Gene was still embracing Higgs as he attempted to pull her back, then realized she had fallen asleep. Looking ahead, he could see the sun was still rising. They had some time to rest before getting a move on and seeing if the radio would work now that they had reception. 

A soft groan left Higgs’s mouth as he felt Gene’s lips on his pulse point from him adjusting. He took in a shallow breath, composing himself while unlocking her arms from around his shoulders. 

Higgs carefully placed Gene back on the mat, covering her up with the blanket from nearby then carded his fingers through her hair before getting up. He figured while she slept, he could go out hunting to get them some real food before they’d have to leave. 


	114. Return (Sam & Higgs)

**Anonymous said:**

**“ was this all just a joke to you? ” your pick!**

The two former rivals sat in silence on the beach, looking out into the ocean and its vastness. Occasionally, Sam would look over and see whale corpses among other sea life. He swallowed, feeling a twinge of fear creep up his spine. This place was way different when Amelie wasn’t around. There was no life, only silence minus the waves caressing the sand. It would be enough to drive anyone mad if they were stuck here for ages. Sam could only imagine what Higgs had undergone during the time he had been left here. From the look in his eyes, Sam thought Higgs appeared hollowed. Like he had decades to stew in his thoughts. Maybe it was a fate worse than death because he hadn’t said anything the whole time Sam had been there. 

Sam tried just about anything to get Higgs to talk. He didn’t even look up when Sam approached him, he just continued to blink and stare at the ocean. Occasionally he might’ve looked at his boots, but Higgs remained huddled up much like a scared little boy trying to deal with something scary. 

“Was this all just a joke to you?” Sam finally piped up after giving a sigh and much to his surprise, Higgs turned his head to finally acknowledge Sam. 

“What do you mean?” Higgs asked quietly as Sam furrowed his brows, not sure where he was going with the conversation. It took him a few moments to compose his thoughts. 

“Amelie. The sixth extinction. All the bullshit you put everyone through. Was it all just some temper tantrum because your life wasn’t going anywhere?” Sam asked bluntly. Anger was rising in his tone, trying to wrap his mind around why Higgs pulled all the shit he had done in the past. It had been two years. 

“Maybe it was. I ended up being the biggest fucking joke in the end.” Higgs replied. There was a bitterness in his voice that Sam was all too familiar with. 

“Do you want to come back, to the world of the living?” Sam asked. 

Higgs sighed, looking conflicted with the offer. “What’s back home for me?”

“I dunno,” Sam said honestly. “Probably a jail cell with the UCA, but if you keep your head low, maybe something you were trying to find before you threw in your lot with Amelie.” 

“You sound optimistic,” Higgs said sarcastically as Sam quirked a small smile in Higgs’s direction. 

“You gotta be in a place like this,” Sam replied. “Higgs, it's not too late.”


	115. Camp Break (Higgs & Original Female Character)

**[xodragonladyxo](http://xodragonladyxo.tumblr.com/) said:**

**20\. “I’d kill for a coffee…literally.” oh Lynn also demands coffee maybe a short drabble of Higgs getting her one.**

Lynn could feel her feet swell with the new boots that Homo Demens had provided for her. She sighed, letting out a big yawn while she leaned up against a boulder as the group made camp for the evening. Apparently, they were supposed to raid a city tomorrow according to Higgs and needed a long rest period. She was thankful for that, but couldn’t keep up with the others putting the tents together given how sore she felt not to mention tired. Since running with Higgs and his group, Lynn felt like she hadn’t gotten any rest. It was always one thing after the other. 

“You look like hell.” Higgs commented, snapping Lynn out of her thoughts as she nodded. Normally she would have countered his statements, but as of now, she wasn’t in the mood. 

“I’d kill for a coffee...literally.” Lynn said with a laugh. 

Higgs let out a sigh, plopping down a bag with tent supplies in it that Lynn should have been carrying the entire time. 

“If you get this coffee, will you finally hustle and get your shit together?” Higgs asked bluntly as Lynn nodded. Again, she was too tired to snap at him for the negative remarks. Even when Higgs jumped and teleported, it didn’t phase her this time around, barely making her flinch. All she wanted to do was sleep. 

Before she could drift off, Higgs popped back up with a container. He crouched down and handed it to Lynn as she raised a brow. 

“What’s this?” 

“Coffee. Like you wanted. Don’t say I never do anything nice for ya.” Higgs said with a quick smile, then got up and went back to work with the others. Lynn popped the lid open and sure enough, he had been telling the truth. She smiled towards Higgs’s direction even though he was preoccupied with something else, thankful that he went out of his way to do that. 


	116. Tension (Higgs & Gene-Sky of Atoms)

**Anonymous said:**

**GenexHiggs + Against a wall kiss ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

Gene could feel her anger boiling inside her gut. It seemed that no matter how hard she did her job, Higgs was never pleased with it. Lately, while she was working on the tagging systems and separating the damaged goods from the regular orders, he’d find an excuse to point out something she screwed up on. Granted, even the best of porters had their downfalls, but Higgs seemed fixated on catching her when she least expected it. 

At first, Gene tried to take his words to heart but noticed Higgs was doing it solely to her and not others in her unit. She’d been with Fragile Express and Higgs’s porter business Pharaoh Hounds for almost a year. She would have thought that if he had issues with how she did her job, Higgs would have pointed it out right off the bat or told Fragile that she was incompetent. It frustrated Gene to no end, especially with how callous he would sound at times. 

Gene was thanking every god she could think of across various religions that Fragile finally gave her an order for delivery. She’d be gone for almost two weeks, heading to Middle Knot and South Knot respectfully. It would give her enough time to clear her head and to get away from Higgs. Even though there was a part of Gene that fancied him, even confessing to Fragile to a degree, Higgs was starting to wear her down mentally. Gene thought it would be good to take a step back especially if he was gonna be a bastard. 

“Hey, Dawkins,” Higgs knocked on Gene’s locker as she was getting the last of her porter gear out. Gene sighed and shut the door, looking up at Higgs’s briefly before shoving tools and other equipment into her pack. 

“What now?” Gene asked bluntly as Higgs raised a brow. 

“You alright?” 

“Peachy. What’s up?” 

“I just wanted to say you messed up another tag in the system. Look, I know the programming for our cargo is a little dated, but you gotta get this down otherwise it’s gonna screw up the processing flow.” 

Gene felt her body tense, clenching a fist as she shot a glare at Higgs. 

“There anything else you wanted to tell me I fucked up on?” Gene asked bitterly as Higgs looked taken aback by her anger. 

“No, I just--”

“Higgs, look--not for nothing, but I need you to quit busting my chops right about now. Seriously, fuck off.”

“Excuse me?” 

“You heard me.” Gene said, keeping her glare as she swung her porter back over her shoulder and shoved past Higgs. He was so taken aback by Gene’s behavior that he froze for a moment before following after she left the locker rooms, and started to head to the delivery port. 

* * *

“Dawkins!” Higgs hollered as Gene continued to ignore him. She didn’t care at this point if she got a write-up, coaching, or some penalty from Fragile for her behavior towards her secondary boss. Gene was too irritated to deal with any more criticisms. 

Higgs was a speedy one though, and he caught up to Gene in no time, getting right in front of her and walking backward as she continued to press on. 

“Darlin’, I think you and I got off on the wrong foot.” Higgs said with a small laugh, trying to ease the tension as Gene growled. 

“You think?” She countered sarcastically, once more pushing past Higgs as he sighed and continued to follow. 

“I acknowledge you’re pissed off at me for getting on your case, but you need to start taking things more seriously.” Higgs said firmly, using what Gene would call his ‘boss’ tone. 

Gene stopped and turned to Higgs in full, standing her ground just as much as he was now. 

“I have been! I’ve been doing my best, and it seems that nothing I do ever appeases you! Look, this doesn’t even take into account how you’re hot and cold with me all the time. One day, you’re praising me and you’re talking to me like a person and then the next you’re condescending over critical jackass.”

“Now, hold up, I think you hit below the belt a little too much right there,” Higgs said, his tone growing dark as he approached Gene more, getting into her personal space as he looked down at her. Gene still held herself, not budging regardless of how intimidating Higgs could be given how tall he was. 

“I appreciate how warm you’ve been to me, but at the end of the day, I’m the boss and you’re the subordinate. I suggest you quit while you’re ahead when it comes to the insults.” 

“Or what, you’ll fire me?” Gene countered as she could hear Higgs growl. 

“Yeah. If that’s what you want.” Higgs said with a callous laugh. 

“Then take it up with Fragile and get back to me later. I got a job to do.” Gene said. At this point, she was too pissed off to care about his threats. She was happy when Higgs decided not to pursue her further, even though there was the part of her mind, that was crushing on him, demanded she turn around and apologize. Gene ignored it however and went to get her delivery orders. 

By the time Gene got back two weeks after her run, she was exhausted and beaten up. Not only that, but her personal bike she used to get around during free time wasn’t working. She was hoping to go out and ride, get her mind off of work for a little while. 

“Damn it.” Gene murmured under her breath as she slammed the side compartment down, realizing that she needed a new part that was expensive. Rubbing her forehead in frustration upon realizing that payday was three weeks from now, she groaned aloud. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck...”

“Hey,” 

Gene spun around, looking over to see Higgs. He offered a concerned look and gestured at her bike. 

“Is it not workin’?” He asked as Gene nodded. She was surprised to see him considering the spat they had before she left. 

“Yeah. It needs a new battery port.” 

“I have a few spares at my place. You want to come with?” 

Gene wasn’t sure what his angle was, but she found herself nodding and followed Higgs. Gene assumed they were going to head to the offices, but was surprised when Higgs had her wait while he got a vehicle out. It was smaller than the usual trucks Fragile Express and Pharaoh Hounds used. To Gene, it reminded her of the cars people used to have before the Death Stranding occurred. The last time she saw anything like it was when she was a little kid back in Middle Knot. 

Higgs stayed in the driver's side but leaned over to get the door for Gene then gestured for her to get in. Once inside, Gene looked around and then glanced at Higgs curiously. 

“I thought we were going to your place?” Gene said as Higgs nodded. 

“Yeah, we are. We’re going to my bunker. Did you think I lived in the office?” He let out a laugh as Gene smirked a little. 

“Given that you’re a workaholic, I kinda did. That or you had a place in the porter residencies.” 

“I do, but I keep most of the important things at my bunker.” 

“This against policy to be bringing me along?” Gene asked as Higgs made a bit of a face. 

“Maybe a little unprofessional, but you needed the help, right?” 

Gene nodded, then looked out the window, seeing the grasslands and rocky terrain ahead. Her mind was drifting off, watching out for anything odd in case BTs were around the corner until Higgs cleared his throat and got her attention.

“I’m glad you made it back. I heard about the BT encounter ya had.” Higgs said as Gene felt goosebumps travel up her arm. She tried not to think about it. Gene had several close calls before, but none quite like this last experience. She was almost backed into a corner with no way out and running out of air, she had to gasp. The BT came so close to claiming Gene that she could still feel its cold presence against her face, feeling for where she was at. 

“It wasn’t pretty,” Gene said with a sigh, leaning her head back against the seat. “I’m sure it ain’t nothing compared to what you’ve gone through with them.”

“BT experiences are always fucked up. It doesn’t matter the person encountering them, its hell,” Higgs said as a matter of fact then looked over at Gene before fixing his eyes back on the road. “You can pick out some music if you’d like. We got a while before we get there. I’m sure you don’t want to hear me bullshitting the entire time.” 

Gene was taken aback by the offer, but since he said it was alright, she picked up a small music device from the middle compartment and began messing around with it. She could see some of Higgs’s playlists and smiled from time to time, recognizing some songs. Eventually, she settled on one, getting Higgs to perk up as he looked over at her and smiled. 

“I like this band.” He said as Gene nodded, returning a smile back. 

“Me too. You have good taste.” 

“Thanks,” Higgs chuckled. “I think you’re the first one at HQ to tell me that.” 

“If it makes you feel better, a lot of the porters in the mess hall don’t let me DJ cause they think my taste sucks.” Gene laughed as Higgs made a face, shaking his head. 

“Well, they’re full of shit. Classics are good.” 

“Would you fire them for it?” Gene joked as Higgs hummed in thought, getting her to laugh. 

“It crossed my mind when they’ve said the shit about my music, but now that I got you on board, I might build up a strong enough case to Fragile.”

They both smiled, then relaxed and listened to music for the rest of the drive. Gene felt conflict in her mind, realizing they were just repeating the same bullshit as before. Today he was treating her good, but come tomorrow, things were probably going to be different. She tried not to let it get under her skin, hoping that Higgs and her could bury the hatchet for the time being. Gene would be lying too if she wasn’t enjoying being close to him like this. It didn’t help the crush she had been developing for her boss over the last several months. 

“Sorry for the mess,” Higgs murmured when they arrived at his bunker and had begun to go down the stairs as he led them both into the living area. “Make yourself at home. I’ll be right back with that part.” 

Higgs went down another hallway while Gene looked around. It wasn’t too bad. Sure, there was a neat stack of pizza boxes and bottles of empty wine in a corner, clothes tossed around the floor, opened books nearby and marked with a pen, but it wasn’t a rat nest by how he sounded. 

There were lots of papers and such stacked neatly near his desk where an older computer model was. Gene figured he gamed on it given the three screens. She was surprised to see the collection of Egyptian god statues in a bookcase along with a headpiece of King Tut. There were tons of books on ancient history, Egypt and random comics. Gene couldn’t help but snort, thinking with how serious Higgs behaved at times he wouldn’t be into them. She was curious to look at a couple of books and glanced around, making sure Higgs wasn’t there as she took one off the shelf and started flipping through the pages. 

“You like Rumi too?” Higgs spoke up, making Gene jump as she turned and faced him. He was holding onto the bike part in his right arm, then put it down as he came over to Gene and took the book from her, seeing what page she was on. 

“I’ve heard of him. Poet fella, right? My dad read some of his works to me.” Gene said as Higgs nodded. 

“Yeah, Persian poet. Spiritual guy too. I don’t care much for poems, but he’s good. You want to hear one?” Higgs asked as Gene smiled and gestured for him to have at it. He smiled proudly, skimming through some pages before coming to one of the many that were bookmarked with stickers. Gene could tell he didn’t get to do this often, finding the excitement in his features adorable. 

“Doing as others told me, I was blind. Coming when others called me, I was lost. Then I left everyone, myself as well. Then I found everyone, myself as well. Then there’s this one I like too: The breeze at dawn has secrets to tell you. Don’t go back to sleep. You must ask for what you really want. Don’t go back to sleep. People are going back and forth across the doorsill where the two worlds touch. The door is round and open. Don’t go back to sleep.”

Higgs said and glanced up seeing Gene watching him with a grin, his face blushing a bit. 

“You’re not gonna tell the guys back at HQ about this, right?” 

Gene let out a laugh, shaking her head. “Not if you quit getting on my case about how I work.” 

Higgs laughed, then let out a sigh as he sincerely looked at Gene, scratching the side of his neck before speaking up. 

“I am sorry by the way, for how I was before you left. I know I can be a dick sometimes.” 

“Oh, you’re owning up to it?” Gene teased as Higgs gave her a playful slug to the shoulder. She rubbed at the spot as he nodded. 

“You can say that. I don’t--look, I don’t want you to get the impression I don’t like you, Gene. You’re one of the best workers we have. That’s why I’ve gotten on your ass cause I know you’re better than that.” 

Gene let out a sigh, crossing her arms as Higgs put the book back and stared at her, waiting for a response. She was surprised that he used her first name and not last. It felt good hearing that come from him. 

“I appreciate you saying that, but could you loosen up a bit? This whole time I thought you were out to get me.” Gene said. “I thought maybe you were looking for an excuse to get me fired or something.” 

“No, and I only said that earlier cause you pissed me off.” Higgs said with a smirk as Gene snorted. 

“Yeah, I’m sorry I was a bitch.” 

“Nah, don’t be. I thought you were pretty badass standing up for yourself. You got me to shut the fuck up and that ain’t easy. Anyway, we should get going. Don’t want to worry anyone.” Higgs said and went over to pick up the box with the bike part as Gene followed Higgs out of the bunker. Once he shut the door, Higgs let out a sigh as he shook his head. 

“What’s up?” Gene asked as Higgs made a face. 

“I left my keys down in the storage. Mind getting them for me while I put this up in the truck?” Higgs asked as Gene nodded. She opened up the door and went down the stairs, heading for the room Higgs was in earlier. It didn’t take her long to get the keys, but she found herself hesitating to go back up. Her mind was repeating the Rumi works Higgs was reading to her, how he let her pick the music in the vehicle, how he was going out of his way to help with the bike. It all collided in her gut, making Gene’s heart race as she let out an uneasy breath then forced herself back up the stairs and outside. Higgs was waiting for her right by the entryway. 

“I thought you would have been in the truck?” Gene said as Higgs let out a laugh. 

“Nah, would have been rude.” 

“I see.” 

“You want to get going?” Higgs asked, gesturing to the vehicle. Gene started to grow nervous, feeling her pulse rising as she swallowed. Her anxiety didn’t go unnoticed by Higgs as he furrowed his brows and took a step towards her. 

“Gene?” 

She wasn’t sure why, but the way her name left his lips made Gene mentally say fuck it. Gene grabbed Higgs by his upper body, forcing him to the wall of the terminal, his eyes widened with confusion, while Gene wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down into a firm kiss. Higgs’s mouth moved against hers, both their breathing rough before Gene felt Higgs’s hands on either side of her face pull her away. 

“Gene, shit--this is wrong.” Higgs breathed out, shaking his head as he let her go. “We really shouldn’t.” 

“You’re right--” Gene stammered and stepped back, letting out a shaky breath. Her whole body shuddered as her face turned red, eyes looking anywhere but at Higgs. She couldn’t believe she had just done that, embarrassing herself especially when Gene’s mind decided to kindly remind her that Higgs was one of her bosses. 

“You’re right, I’m sorry. That was stupid. I don’t know where that came from I just--we can forget about it. I know I fucked up, I’m sorry.” Gene said, trying to find some way to back peddle out of the situation. She didn’t realize that Higgs was staring her up and down before he looked down to his feet and sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. 

“Screw it.” 

“What?” 

“Screw it.” Higgs said, his arms going out to pull Gene to him as he kissed her roughly. His hands traveled to Gene’s hips, gently picking her up as her legs went around his waist. Higgs pinned Gene to the wall of the terminal, his mouth never leaving hers as their lips ravaged each other. 

Gene groaned against his mouth, hands carding through his hair all the while Higgs was holding onto either side of her face now, thumbs caressing over her cheeks. There was a brief pause as they panted heavily, catching their breaths as Higgs once more picked up Gene by the waist with one arm and carried her to the door of the bunker, opening it and heading down with her in tow, her legs still wrapped around him. Higgs’s mouth never left her neck as Gene held onto his body and tried not to moan. 


	117. Beat (Heartman & Sam)

**Anonymous said:**

**Oh no HeartSam is new discovery and they’re cute 🥺🥺🥺 Romantic HeartSam or Sam listens to Heartman’s heart? ❤️**

The sun was beginning to rise. The light from the rays gently flowing through the large windows of Heartman’s office, cascading a warmth into the quiet space. Sam and Heartman were on the couch, bundled up in each other's arms and resting. The two had passed out hours before, having been caught up in a deep conversation that only ended when their bodies could no longer keep awake. Heartman was the first to collapse, and shortly after Sam passed out. They were on opposite ends of the couch but ended up together, Heartman lying on his back with Sam sleeping on top of him lazily. 

As the light began to hit Sam’s eyes, he grimaced a little, opening up his left eye followed by the right. He didn’t move, however. He was still tired and very much yearning to go back to sleep. A light beating buzzed in his ear, causing Sam to lift his head as he grunted and realized he was sleeping on top of Heartman. A flush of pink hit his face as he gulped. As tempted as Sam was to scurry back and give space, he was growing more curious by the minute. 

Sam debated with himself before lying back down, his ear pressed to Heartman’s chest as he could hear the thumps of his heartbeat radiating in his ear. It was soft but rapid, reminding Sam of a time he caught a baby bird as a child and could feel its little organ beating away. The AED was on silent, not messing around with the natural rhythm of Heartman’s pulse. Sam wondered if Heartman purposefully turned it down, furrowing his brows before he shut his eyes and began to count out the beats, eventually lulling himself back into slumber. 

A few hours later, Heartman awoke and looked down to find Sam listening to the tempo of his heart, his fingers gently tapping out the melody of the organ pumping away while he slept. Heartman couldn’t help but smile, finding Sam’s actions endearing as he sighed and lied his head back against the couch, closing his eyes. 

It wasn’t everyday anybody got to be so close with the porter, and Heartman figured he might as well savor the contact. He didn’t have much time left after all. 


	118. Faint (Fragile & Higgs)

**Anonymous said:**

**“you were out for a few days. how are you feeling?” FragilexHiggs?**

Fragile flinched as she began to stir in her sleep, eventually waking up in full. The light from the office space made her eyes tense up before settling on a figure sitting nearby. 

“Higgs?” She croaked out as Higgs jumped and nodded, scooting himself and the chair he was sitting in towards her. He smiled at Fragile, looking over her face as she looked up at him confused. 

“You sleep so quietly, I thought you were dead.” Higgs teased as Fragile made a face, wondering how long she had been out. She briefly tried to remember what happened, but everything was a blur. It was then that she realized her body was covered up with three blankets, head propped up with several pillows on the couch. 

Higgs got up and went over to the table nearby, getting a glass that had water and something else in it. Fragile assumed it was medicine given how sick she was feeling before blacking out. Higgs sat back down, handing the glass to her as she consumed it quickly. This caused Higgs to raise his brows as he let out a snort. 

“You were out for a few days. How are you feeling?” Higgs asked as Fragile let out a gasp when she was done, lying her head back against the pillows and rubbing her forehead. 

“I feel like--something hit me,” Fragile said. “What happened?” 

Higgs shrugged as he let out a sigh. “Well, you were running a fever and I told you to take it easy but then you overdid it trying to help with shipments and fainted.”

“And you brought me to the office instead of the medical ward?”

“This the thanks I get for helping you out darlin’?” Higgs countered with a chuckle as Fragile made a face, rolling her eyes as she let out a deep breath. It was coming back to her, how she had been sick lately. With how busy the business had gotten, Fragile didn’t want to leave everything to Higgs so she kept pushing forward despite her body’s protests. In the end, perhaps it wasn’t the wisest of decisions. 

“Seriously, why didn’t you take me to the medical wing?” Fragile asked, looking over at Higgs as he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. 

“I don’t like doctors. I figured that you’d rather wake up to a friendly face than someone you don’t know. Sides’ I’ve been sick like this before. I knew how to handle it. When you get your strength back, I can help you down there if you want to go. You might need meds or somethin’.” Higgs offered as Fragile nodded. 

“I’ll probably take you up on that.” Fragile said with a smile, Higgs returning the gesture before he stretched and got up. 

“I better get back to work. Good to see you’re still in one piece.” Higgs said as he headed for the door. 

“Wait,” Fragile said as Higgs stopped, looking at her curiously. “You didn’t have to go through the trouble, but you did. Thank you.” 

Higgs smirked a little, feeling pride swell in his gut as he nodded. “Anything for my partner.” 


	119. Weak (Fragile & Higgs)

**Anonymous said:**

**😻😻😻😻 Could you write a drabble with: ♜ for my muse to kiss an area where yours is insecure + Fragile and Higgs, pretty please?**

“Wait, don’t do that--” Higgs said, letting out a harsh breath as Fragile pulled her head away from him. She was confused as Higgs panted. His eyes were clouded like he was somewhere else and not in the room with her. 

“Higgs, what’s wrong?” Fragile asked softly, tilting her head to the side in curiosity as she steadied himself. Higgs closed his eyes, his hand feeling at his neck where Fragile had attempted to kiss him. He swallowed a lump in his throat, the memories of his daddy plaguing him. It was almost as if Higgs could feel the old man’s calloused fingers upon his flesh, trying to cut the circulation off right before Higgs had to make a choice: kill or be killed. 

Fragile was no stranger to Higgs’s past, but even she couldn’t fathom what was going on in his mind. She studied his features carefully, seeing he was zoning out, lost in whatever nightmare his brain was conjuring. Fragile’s hand trembled as she reached up, grabbing him by the cheek and forcing Higgs to look at her. Higgs blinked a few times, his gaze seemed lost as he tried to keep himself grounded in the present. 

“He can’t hurt you here. Not when you’re with me.” Fragile said, her words soothing his fears to a degree. Higgs nodded as he let out a deep breath, head leaning into her touch as he smiled shyly. The corner of his eyes tearing up a little. 

“Sorry I killed the buzz,” Higgs said as Fragile shook her head. 

“Don’t be. It’s alright. We can take things slow.” 

“Fragile,”

“Hm?”

“You can try again, darlin’.” Higgs said as he nervously tilted his head towards the side, giving Fragile access to his neck. She could see his pulse thumping in his throat as Higgs shuddered. 

“Please.” Higgs whispered, pleading with her. It was now or never for Higgs in that moment. 

Fragile took in a deep breath and leaned in, making sure her movements wouldn’t spook him as she pressed her lips to his flesh. A soft groan left Higgs’s mouth as he allowed himself to be vulnerable to someone that wouldn’t hurt him. 


	120. Remember (Higgs & Reader)

**Anonymous said:**

**Post-game Higgs finds his s/o’s bunker and tries to reconnect with them (HiggsxReader)**

Higgs couldn’t remember how long he had been stranded on the beach, but it felt like decades. By the time he found his way out, Higgs was shocked to realize that only a month had passed. Alone, and not fully healed from his fight with Sam, Higgs sat in silence among the rubble that was once a thriving city until Homo Demens and himself had wiped it off the map. He wasn’t sure of what to do. He was no longer a piece in the game Amelie had set up for humanity, and he was no god, only a fool. 

Higgs knew at some point, he was gonna have to get up and start walking, but he didn’t know where to turn to. There was nothing left for him in this world. Truth be told, he wished that Fragile had just ended him right then and there on the beach when the opportunity presented itself. It would have been easier than dealing with the weight that was on his chest and mind. 

Higgs knew he fucked up, but he didn’t quite understand how bad it was and truthfully, he didn’t want to know. As he swallowed his pride and struggled to get up, a face came to him. He could see them clear as day, and he felt something in his gut tell him that he needed to find this person. He needed someone to keep him grounded, and somehow on instinct, Higgs knew they were the right one to find. 

Y/N was a far off memory, but a good one. Higgs remembered the connection the two of them had before he had fallen off the deep end. It wasn’t anything special, but he appreciated how Y/N was there for him especially after the merger with Fragile Express. Some of Fragile’s employees didn’t take too kindly to him being the new boss, but Y/N had been supportive since day one. They even had a brief fling, until Amelie began to show herself more and Higgs distanced himself from most folks. He couldn’t help but wonder if they were fully aware of the deeds he had committed all in the name of power and progress. 

Higgs didn’t know how many days had passed, but after asking around and keeping his head low, he finally found where Y/N’s bunker was located. He had been so caught up with Amelie and her plans for the world that Higgs hadn’t realized that Y/N moved on and found another job, no longer a porter but doing their own fieldwork. He could feel himself growing anxious as he approached their residence, knowing there was a chance Y/N knew the full story about whatever happened to him. How he basically fell from grace. 

“Higgs?” Before Higgs was about to access Y/N’s terminal and try to gain entry, he was taken aback as he saw them approach from the side. He swallowed and offered a wave. 

“Long time, no see.” Higgs said as Y/N blinked a few times in disbelief. Higgs raised a brow, perplexed by the double-take until he could feel Y/N run up and pull him into a hug. It was his turn to be in shock as he swallowed, not returning the embrace for he was too speechless. Y/N pulled back and studied him, the puzzlement on their face never ceasing as concern finally caught up with their eyes. 

“You look like you’ve seen better days. What’s been up with you?” Y/N asked, and Higgs couldn’t help but smile as he felt a twinge of happiness swell in his gut. There was maybe one person in the world that didn’t hate him, and he was staring right at them in the flesh. 

“It’s a long story.” Higgs murmured. “But I’d like to tell you about it.”


	121. Tension II (Higgs & Gene-Sky of Atoms) 18+

**Anonymous said:**

**I need the next part of the Gene x Higgs and kissing against the wall! Pleeeease ♥️**

Gene was lost in pleasure as Higgs continued to suck and bite at her neck while he carried her down the bunker and into the hallway. After Gene let out a loud moan, nearly screaming, Higgs moved his mouth back to hers and consumed her lips. Gene’s grip around his shoulders tightened as she felt Higgs’s tongue collide against hers, both breathing hard and whimpering against one another as Higgs carried Gene to another room. He was so caught up in kissing her that he nearly missed kicking the door shut behind them then fell down with Gene on top of a bed. 

* * *

Even though he had the cot in the living space, Higgs’s room was further in the bunker. No one save for himself had ever been in it, until now at least. Higgs managed to pull himself away from Gene’s mouth, eyes looking over her as if determining if this was an illusion or not. His breath was heavy as Gene’s fingertips carefully stroked over his face, feeling the scruff around his cheeks. Higgs shuddered from her touch, feeling a sense of awe come over him as he stared at her eyes. Fear went down Higgs’s spine, realizing how easy he could get lost in them and how close he was to another person.

“This okay?” Higgs asked, realizing he was on top of her.

Gene nodded and gently pulled Higgs to her and started kissing him again. Their bodies started to move on their own accord, trying to fit in place like a puzzle. Gene felt like her lips were going to bruise with how rough Higgs’s kissing was, but at the same time, she couldn’t get enough of it. There were several times Gene thought about what it would be like to kiss Higgs, but the daydreams didn’t compare at all to the real deal. She couldn’t believe this was happening, and that he wanted her just as badly as she had been wanting him. 

Between their bodies shuffling around, hands trying to caress and touch every bit of each other, Higgs moved his mouth to Gene’s throat and started licking and nibbling along her skin. Gene’s breath hitched as she arched her back, accidentally grinding on Higgs which made him let out a hollow moan that dragged; his mouth came back over Gene’s as they breathed against each other’s lips, tongues darting out occasionally to taste while Higgs pulled Gene into another tight kiss. 

One thing led to another, and Higgs was slipping Gene’s porter uniform off while she, in turn, started to help Higgs rip off his own clothes. Their foreheads pressed, staring into one another's eyes as long as possible while they discarded their clothes, kissing longingly in between tossing away whatever kept their skin from contact. 

They both took a moment between kisses to look at one another. Gene admired Higgs’s tattoos and scars he had, no doubt tokens from a harsh life while Higgs was captivated by the bruises Gene had from her last delivery along with how toned her muscles were from her years of being a porter. Higgs never realized until now that Gene had much underneath the uniform, and he let out a gasp. He had to lean up a bit to admire her further, thumbs tracing over Gene’s hips as Higgs lowered his head and started to kiss and lick at her stomach. He’d gently kiss the bruises and marks Gene had, causing her to whimper in between moans from the small bouts of pain. Eventually, he rose up, his eyes locked on hers as he slipped off the last of her clothing and found where he wanted to be. 

Higgs hooked his arms around Gene’s legs, spreading them as he lowered and started to lick and tease at her. Gene’s eyes widened before she covered her mouth with her hand, trying to stifle the drawn-out moan that was escaping as her body trembled. In between pleasuring her, Higgs reached an arm up and ripped Gene’s hand away from her face. He wanted to hear her, to savor how good he was making her feel. 

The way she nearly cried out his name was like hearing prayers. Higgs moaned against her as he carried on for what felt like ages. He couldn’t get enough of how she tasted, how her body was melting just for him, how she was his after all this time. He hated having to stop, but Higgs knew despite being overcome with lust, he needed to think ahead. He leaned up and reached over the edge of the bed while Gene had a moment to catch her breath, searching his pants until he found a condom. That’s when he felt Gene’s arms reach for his after she sat up, stopping him as Higgs looked at her curiously. 

“What’s wrong?” He asked, panting heavily as Gene’s eyes roamed over his. 

“You don’t gotta worry about that. I’m safe--the pill.” Gene said, swallowing as she tried to get the jolt in her body to simmer down for a moment. “Unless you’re not comfortable with it.” 

“No, I’m good I’m--I haven’t done this part before.” Higgs said with a laugh as Gene’s eyes widened, taking her out of the moment temporarily. She thought he was bullshitting but the honesty in his eyes told another tale. She let out a surprised snort. 

“You’re kidding?” 

Higgs shook his head as he sincerely looked over Gene.

“Came close a few times,” Higgs admitted, feeling embarrassment come across his features. 

“They’re missing out.” Gene said proudly, smirking as Higgs coyly smiled and scratched the side of his face, still breathing heavily.

“Dunno bout that darlin’.”

Higgs was thankful that Gene distracted him from his thoughts as she moved towards Higgs and started kissing him passionately. He growled against her mouth, grabbing her body and rolling over with him on top of her. 

“You have no idea how fucking bad I’ve wanted you,” Higgs said breathlessly, his lips ghosting over Gene’s as his right hand intertwined with her hair, pulling at it as she groaned. At this point, Gene didn’t care if he knew how long she had been pining over him. 

“I’ve wanted you since I started working at this damn job.” Gene said, taking Higgs aback as his eyes widened, staring down at her as if trying to find anything deceitful. 

“Really?” 

Gene nodded, her tongue breaking out to wet her lips. The way he sounded to her, it was as if he was amazed anyone liked him at all. 

“Even with all the times you were a jackass to me. I wanted you. I want you so bad right now.” 

Higgs couldn’t help but crack a smirk before he flipped Gene onto her stomach, his mouth ravishing her back as she moaned into the blanket. Her hips arching against Higgs as he decided not to waste any more time. Wrapping an arm around Gene’s body, Higgs pulled her back to his chest and used his free hand to help guide himself into her. They both moaned out loud, Gene turning her head so Higgs could give her needy kiss before Gene slowly fell forward; Higgs still holding onto her as his body thrust harshly against her. He gasped against Gene’s ear, nibbling on her lobe as his movements only increased. 

Gene was a whimpering mess. Her mind overcome with euphoria as her body desperately tried to keep up with the pace Higgs had set for them both. She wondered if he realized how aggressive he was being, his growls against her ear sounding almost territorial like if anything or anyone threatened this moment, or the two of them together, he’d rip them apart. Gene thought she was going to collapse from the sheer force of his movements, feeling her body being pushed further into the bed. 

“Gene--” Higgs whined, her name radiating throughout her ear as Higgs’s lip trembled. The hand holding her body reached up to grab at her breasts before he pinned both her hands with his to the bed, kissing her upper back before reaching around to her cheek. His kisses became sloppy while Gene cried and moaned out.

“Higgs, you’re so good--” Gene could feel the pressure in her abdomen building up, knowing she was close to climaxing until she decided to switch tactics. When Higgs’s grip on her hands loosened up, Gene used the force of her body to shove him off. 

Higgs was taken aback as he fell off and out of Gene, lying on his back while he gasped hard. At first, he thought he might’ve done something wrong until Gene adjusted her body and climbed on top of him. She stroked Higgs a few times, getting a hiss to escape his mouth as he stared at her in a haze of awe while Gene guided him back inside. He groaned out in relief, his head curving backward against the mattress while his eyes shut. Gene decided to return the favor, grabbing Higgs’s hands and pinning them to the bed as she rode him. Gene could feel herself falling for the way he looked under her control, how his face grimaced in bliss and how he was desperately trying to keep himself from drowning in the pleasure Gene was giving to him. 

At some point, Gene started rolling her hips in a way that made Higgs break out of Gene’s grip. He grabbed ahold of her tightly, his fingers digging into the flesh of her sides as Gene winced. There was a primal look in his eyes as he stared up at her. 

“If you keep doing that, I’m gonna cum.” Higgs forewarned, biting his bottom lip as Gene lowered her face and gently kissed his lips, staring at his eyes. 

“Then do it.” She said playfully, getting him to smile as they started kissing. Gene kept her movements up the way he liked it, and soon they came undone together in a mess of moans and near screams. Hands dug into each other's flesh as their mouths desperately sought out air from one another. Their bodies rhythmically colliding against the other as their hearts throbbed and pulsed. An adrenaline wave of euphoric bliss crashed over their nerves and then Gene collapsed on top of Higgs. His arms ensnaring her into his embrace as he peppered Gene’s forehead with kisses, moving some strands of hair from out of her face as she fell off to the side, Higgs still holding her tight as if he were going to lose her. 

“You--okay?” Higgs asked quietly as Gene nodded, looking up into his eyes as she smiled tiredly. 

“Don’t worry. I’ll be alright. You’re shaking.” Gene said concerned, seeing that Higgs’s flesh was littered in goosebumps as he shuddered. 

“Cause you’re damn exhausting.” Higgs joked as Gene snorted, letting out a weak chuckle then they started kissing again, their movements slow and steady before they both lied tangled up in each other's bodies and ended up drifting to sleep. 

“Gene?” Higgs murmured, gently nudging her face with his nose as he tried to wake her up hours later. Gene stirred in her sleep, letting out a groan as her eyes fluttered to peer up at Higgs. Her brain almost panicked, until she reminded herself how they got from point A to point B. 

“Hey, I didn’t want to wake you but we overslept. It’s the next day. I have a meeting with Fragile in a few hours.” Higgs said quietly as Gene nodded, letting out a sigh as she rubbed her forehead, trying to get the sleep in her eyes to leave her. 

“Okay.” She murmured as Higgs smiled, caressing her cheek as Gene looked at him. She swallowed, letting out a nervous laugh. 

“Did that really happen?” 

“Hmm hmm. I hope what I did was alright.” Higgs replied, his nose nuzzling against hers as he kissed the top of her head and inhaled her scent. 

“You were amazing.” Gene murmured then slowly leaned up and stretched.

Higgs sighed contently, a look of regret crossing his features. Truth be told, he didn’t want to get up and go to work. Not after what happened, but Higgs knew he needed to take care of a bunch of things at the terminal. He looked up at Gene and tilted his head curiously at her as Gene raised a brow. 

“What?” She asked with a laugh as Higgs shrugged, lazily roaming his eyes over her body. 

“Just enjoying the view darlin’.” 

“I didn’t take you for a sap.” Gene said as she rose up, throwing a bit of the blanket at Higgs's face as he chuckled. 

“There’s a lot you don’t know about me. You want anything to eat?”

“Sure.” Gene said sincerely as Higgs leaned over to kiss Gene once again before he forced himself to get up and ready, putting back on his clothes while heading out to the main area of the bunker. 

Gene took in a deep breath and got up, making her way to the bathroom in the bunker. She messed around with her hair, trying to get rid of the bed head the best she could. It took her a moment to realize there were some small braids on her left side. She examined them carefully in the mirror, realizing that Higgs must’ve done them when she had been sleeping. She couldn’t help but smile at the thought, still processing what they did. If Gene had any doubts, her sore body was a reminder that she didn’t conjure the whole thing up in her mind. Gene let out a wince, feeling the hickeys Higgs had left on her along with acknowledging the numbness between her legs. 

Higgs knocked on the door, coming in to hand Gene some clothes. After a brief moment, she realized it wasn’t her porter uniform. 

“What are these?” Gene asked, looking over the hoodie and jeans as Higgs gestured at them. 

“They’re mine. Figured you wanted something comfortable sides’ the uniform. I’ll let you get back to it.” Higgs left, shutting the door carefully as Gene examined the clothes further. Her pulse started to race, holding the hoodie to her chest as she breathed in. His scent was all over it. 

Eventually, Gene met up with Higgs in his living space. He had two plates with leftover pizza on them, warmed up along with coffee. Gene was surprised, knowing coffee was a rare commodity to have in this day and age. Higgs got up from his desk and handed her cup over along with a plate, smiling down as he examined his clothes on her body. 

“You look nice.” Higgs said sincerely. 

“Thanks. You weren’t bullshitting, they are comfy.” 

Higgs let out a laugh then went back to his desk, typing some stuff on the computer. Gene sat down on the small sofa nearby the bookcase, sipping the drink while glancing around. She’d eat the pizza from time to time before pipping up, hearing Higgs sigh.

“Something up?”

“Did you forget to clock in that you returned from your delivery?” Higgs asked as Gene made a face, mentally kicking herself.

“Shit. I’m sorry. I got so worked up over my bike I wasn’t thinking.”

Higgs turned around in his seat, shaking his head as he smiled. “Don’t sweat it. When we get back to the delivery port, we can say that I gave you proper coaching for it.”

“I doubt coaching would take a whole night.” Gene countered teasingly as Higgs laughed, feeling his face flush. 

“I’ll just say I was very thorough.” Higgs teased as Gene snorted against her cup. Higgs made a face and winked at her before going back to the screen. 

“Do you have work today, crazy bitch?” Higgs asked jokingly, calling her by the playful work nickname he had for her as Gene chuckled.

“You’re my boss, you tell me smart ass.” She said playfully, getting Higgs to jump up from his seat. He went over and dived on Gene after she set her coffee down, grabbing and tickling her sides as she cackled and tried to pin Higgs to the couch. In between laughter fits, she managed to get on top of Higgs, snaking her arms over his shoulder as they kissed for a long while. 

“Gene--” Higgs said between kissing, not wanting to stop but he knew they didn’t have much time.

“Yeah?” 

“We should talk about what we’re gonna do at work. About this.” For the first time since last night, Higgs sounded serious and Gene swallowed knowing they needed to confront the elephant in the room considering the nature of their work relationship


	122. Don't Go (Higgs & Reader)

**[ruvik-royal-sunflower](http://ruvik-royal-sunflower.tumblr.com/) said:**

**Prompt list: situation prompt: Kisses, Against a wall kiss. Higgs x Reader**

Y/N waited outside of the Homo Demens camp, arms crossed as they could feel themselves growing more worried and angry with each passing second. No matter what they did, it seemed Higgs wouldn’t budge from his idea of blowing up Middle Knot. Y/N was dedicated to the cause Homo Demens was fighting for, didn’t care about the lives that were cost in the end, only the results, but the way he wanted to go about it seemed reckless. Like it would jeopardize half the team and might even tarnish whatever plans they had for South Knot. 

Higgs exited from the main tent, walking towards Y/N’s direction. He barely acknowledged their presence, until he could pick up on their anger. Higgs was no stranger to when Y/N was pissed about something. They always had a subtle way of conveying it when words couldn’t do the trick. 

“If you have something to say, spit it out darlin’.” Higgs said as he stopped in his tracks, looking over at Y/N before he continued his walk. Per usual, he had to take the lead and be dominant. Y/N growled and pursued him, catching up to Higgs’s side as they glanced at him. 

“Higgs, I think you should reconsider the plans.” Y/N said as Higgs chuckled. 

“Now, why the hell would I do that?” 

“Because it’s stupid.” 

That got Higgs to stop before making it to the exit of the camp. Even behind the mask and hood, Y/N could see the intimidation in his eyes. As if going against the plans wounded his pride. 

“Then you don’t have to join us. If you’re that much of a chicken, might as well tuck your tail between your legs and get out of dodge.” Higgs said as a matter of fact. Y/N glared up at him, deciding this was the one time they were gonna put their foot down to their own leader. 

“I’ve followed you near blind this entire time and your plans have always been solid, but Higgs--I can’t support this. Not with the risks involved.”

“I thought the results mattered, not the city and especially not even your own comrades. I thought you had more balls than that, Y/N.” Higgs jabbed with a teasing smirk, taunting Y/N more or less as they grew tenser. 

“The results matter, but--”

“But what? What’s got you so wound up that you’re defying me?” Higgs quipped and before he knew it, Y/N had grabbed him and shoved his body to the nearby wall of an abandoned house and ripped off his mask. Higgs was normally on top of his game when it came to surprises, but he didn’t expect the sudden outburst. He also didn’t expect the feverish kiss Y/N gave to him. At first, Higgs resisted but found his body going with the motions. It felt good. A little too good for his own comfort as Y/N pulled back before Higgs could contemplate on the matter. 

“I don’t want to lose you, you fucking idiot.” Y/N said, leaving Higgs speechless as they felt their resolve fade away. Higgs watched as Y/N left him alone and dumbfounded, his fingers going over his mouth a few times as he smiled big and began to trail behind Y/N, some part of him reconsidering his own agenda. He also needed to get his mask back from Y/N who walked off with it in their fit. 


	123. Darkness (Higgs & Fragile)

**Anonymous said:**

**from 100 drabbles challenge whump edition, "forced to watch" for HiggsxFragile :)))**

It took a lot for Higgs to snap, but when he finally came undone, whoever got in the way was ravaged in unspeakable fashion. That was what had become of his and Fragile’s captors. The MULEs were fully splayed out, bloodied, broken, and lifeless. He could sense the BTs coming a mile away, like vultures flocking in on the final pickings of an easy kill. 

Higgs cradled Fragile in his arms as he left the area, his face stoic and void of any emotion. The new danger that presented itself didn’t plague him, but what had happened during their time with the MULEs. In particular, they had systematically tortured Fragile and forced Higgs to watch. Her screams filled his ears as the rain started to come in. Luckily for Higgs, he had some immunity from Timefall and as long as he made physical contact with another, they shared the same benefits, but he knew it would only last for so long. 

Higgs managed to get far away from the final resting place of the bodies, hearing and feeling the void out happen behind him. There were a few MULEs he purposefully left alive so that they could suffer in their final moments, much akin to what they had done to Fragile. 

Higgs could feel his blood boil at the thought, wishing there was some way he could resurrect and kill them all over again. He also couldn’t help but ponder on a rather nasty thought, of what they would have done to his business partner had his DOOMs not kicked in and motivate Higgs to push through despite his own pain. They had come so close to hurting Fragile in a way Higgs could never fathom, no matter how much he hated or despised another. He was almost too late. He almost didn’t forgive himself. 

Higgs looked down as he could see Fragile stir in his arms. The black eyes she had covered most of her vision as she tried to talk. Higgs gently shushed her, using his arms to lull her back to sleep. It was better this way. Higgs didn’t want Fragile to see him like this, how he was callous and cold like the day he was when he finally wised up and killed his daddy. 

Higgs knew he had a darkness inside of him, and he tried his best to keep it at bay for everyone’s sake, but he knew deep down he couldn’t keep the charade up forever. Eventually, it was going to leak. For now, he savored the moment, knowing that frightening part of himself helped save a life. 


	124. Pipe Down (Higgs & Original Female Character)

**[xodragonladyxo](http://xodragonladyxo.tumblr.com/) said:**

**“you can’t keep an eye on me twenty four seven.”For Lynn and Higgs**

“I can take care of myself you know.” Lynn said bitterly as Higgs sighed, adjusting some of the gear on his uniform as he got ready to head out with the other Homo Demens on a small mission. It wasn’t gonna be epic by any means, but it was too dangerous in his opinion for an outsider like Lynn to travel around with them. 

“You don’t know the first thing about this world. Who knows how you’d fuck up the job if you are around us.” Higgs said his tone firm as he looked down at her sitting on the cot after getting the last of his equipment on. “Sides’ as of now, you’re kind of important. Think of yourself as a worthy investment.” 

That’s how Higgs tried to see things anyhow. Like most people among his group, they were all a means to an end. The same was said about previous people Higgs had connections with. They didn’t matter in the grand scheme of things, especially with what Amelie planned for the world, but in the present Higgs was gonna make due with what he could get out of people. 

“You can’t keep an eye on me twenty-four seven. I’ll go off on my own if you’re not going to help me.” Lynn said as Higgs let out a disgruntled sigh. 

“Darlin’, I’m getting really tired of you chewing my ass out on this here quest you got going on. Don’t worry, you’ll be back safe and sound in your own world after I figure some shit out. I will say, if you keep bitchin’, however, I might just take my offer back.” 

“You wouldn’t dare--!” 

“Oh, but I will,” Higgs said callously, giving a dark chuckle as he could see the fire in her eyes beginning to die down, backing off for the time being so Higgs could finally concentrate on the important matters. 

“While I’m gone, make yourself useful and organize some things.”

“Do I look like your maid?”

“As long as you’re rolling with me, you might as well be.” Higgs said smugly then left the tent. 


	125. Anonymous Pranks (Diehardman & Higgs)

**Anonymous said:**

**❛ merry crisis ! ❜ higgs & die-hardman lol**

It seemed today there was one crisis after the next when it came work-life at the UCA, so much to the point where Diehardman had received hundreds of emails detailing the circumstances. He let out a deep sigh as he sat in his chair, combing through a couple colorful subject lines and skimmed through the first five or so. 

_Someone replaced all the toilet paper with duct tape in the upper division of the colony. IDK what the hell to do! --TK_

_It appears that all the photos, paintings, and classic art that had been saved before the Death Stranding have been vandalized with cut out pictures of Deadman’s face making weird gestures. An intern passed out discovering one such face pasted to the inside of the toilet seat lid when she went to the bathroom. She hasn’t woken up in twenty minutes. A concussion is immenent.--GC_

_All the computer lab equipment in the central area of the UCA has been wrapped up in aluminum foil. Please send extra staff to clean up. It’s gonna be a long day trying to make our tools look less like baked potatoes...-KW_

_Someone painted the conference room with black chalkboard paint and proceeded to write a mad lib all over it. It was actually quite poetic until staff at environmental development read, “I enjoy long, evil walks on the beach, getting assaulted in the rain and serendipitous encounters with walruses. I really like Pina Coladas mixed with pee, and romantic, candle-lit Frenchmen. I am well-read from Dr. Seuss to Vlad the Impaler. I travel frequently, especially to Hell, when I am not busy with work. (I am a bomber.) I am looking for spite and beauty in the form of a Hell Demon goddess. She should have the physique of Sam Bridges and the bombers of chick. I would prefer if she knew how to cook, clean, and wash my kibbles and bits. We cannot flog the milk. I know I'm not very attractive in my picture, but it was taken 9,001 days ago, and I have since become more insane.” This was only a fraction of what was on one side of the four walls. God help us.--NB_

_Some porters tried to take a vehicle, and when they backed out and hit the gas a giant condom inflated from the exhaust pipe and when it blew up the noise was so loud that everyone thought a bomb had gone off in the terminal and we had to go into lockdown. Most staff didn’t find it amusing but some of the guys are trying to repair the giant condom “for science”--DMQ_

_Whoever took everything in the main offices (computers, pencils, chairs etc.) and somehow stuck them upside down on the ceiling haha we are amused and wondering how the fuck you pulled it off.--FR_

_Someone highjacked our TVs in the mess hall. A woman saying Mario and Princess Beach followed by airhorns and porters doing the can-can with BT whales has been playing for five hours straight. I want to die :)--LN_

Diehardman had to stop himself from reading anymore. It was too chaotic. Sighing he rubbed his forehead, contemplating on staff who could have wrecked this much havoc in such a short amount of time. He decided to take a moment to eat something. Opening up a boxed pizza lunch Diehardman nearly feel out of his seat as glitter and confetti launched itself out of the compartment, hitting him right in the face as he grimaced and yelled feeling the small bits of plastic collide against his eyes. 

Diehardman spent around ten minutes smacking himself blind, until finally blinking enough and wiping away at his face that he saw the note at the bottom of lunch box reading the following:

_Merry Crisis!_

_Your humble ex-terrorist pal, HM_

_PS. Eat shit_ 😎


	126. Gossip (Lockne & Fragile)

**Anonymous said:**

**❛ there’s no saving this sweet piece of ass. ❜ + whomever you like 😉**

The first person that Fragile visited after all was said and done with Sam Bridges was Lockne. Given how Lockne went out of her way to assist Fragile when she was weak from jumping, Fragile felt a strong connection to her. When she arrived at Lockne’s residence, the two hit it off and started talking about what had happened during both their journeys. They shared just about everything: the highs and the lows, each of them relating to the other despite not going through the experience themselves. 

When it came time to talk about what happened to Higgs and Sam, things got tense on Fragile’s end. Lockne could see how the energy around the businesswoman began to change and offered to make Fragile something to drink. A half-hour later, she came back with two teas, figuring the last either of them needed to be drinking was caffeine despite how good it was. 

“So, Sam didn’t kill him?” Lockne asked, surprised as Fragile nodded. 

“No, he left him to me. It was part of our agreement. I’d handle Higgs in the end.” Fragile said, her eyes holding remorse in them. Despite the bitterness she held for her former business partner, Fragile pitied Higgs. In her eyes, he was a poor delusional bastard that got suckered into being a pawn. It was sad given how talented Higgs was. He could have made something great of himself had he not bowed down to his temptations and tried to heal from his traumas. 

“So, that’s it then. You’re just gonna leave Higgs on the beach for eternity or until he offs himself?” Lockne asked Fragile as she nodded, taking a sip of tea that Lockne had provided for her. 

“There’s no saving this sweet piece of ass. I didn’t see the point in hastening the inevitable.” Fragile said bluntly as Lockne nearly spat her tea out mid-laugh. 

“Wait, Higgs had a sweet ass?” 

Fragile chuckled as Lockne had a fit, both women trying to compose themselves as Fragile shook her head in disbelief. 

“I didn’t mean it like that,” Fragile said as Lockne wiped her mouth. 

“But you still said it.” Lockne countered as Fragile shrugged. 

“To his credit, Higgs was attractive until he let himself go.”

“That’s fair. Poor guy could have had a harem. I liked it when he delivered to our terminal. Sometimes I’d just request him personally so I could look at him as he’d saunter off.”

“Lockne!” Fragile exclaimed, feeling her pulse jump into her throat. 

“What? Don’t tell me you never did it!” 


	127. Go Team (Sam & Higgs)

**Anonymous said:**

**❛ that sounds dangerous …. i’m in . ❜ pick whomever you like! 😀**

Higgs let out a deep sigh, rubbing the back of his neck as he sat down on a small boulder. He looked up to see that Sam had stopped pacing around outside the bunker and was staring at him, eyes boring into Higgs. There was a look of hesitation in Higgs’s features as he cleared his throat and gestured to his former rival. 

“You wanna swing this plan by me again, Bridges?” 

Sam rolled his eyes, letting out a grunt. He didn’t have time to go over his proposal with Higgs once more. They were already wasting too much time as it was, and Louise’s life and many others were on the line. 

“Higgs, I have people I care about that are gonna die if we don’t work together and get them out. Louise has been taken along with Fragile and god knows how many others by this new terrorist group. I hate saying this, but I need you.” 

Higgs nodded then made a face, nothing short of a grimace as he crossed his arms. To say he looked unamused was an understatement. 

“So you need me to help you jump to this terrorist camp, within UCA territory, facing the high possibility of sufferin’ given how nasty these fuckers are, all the while I stand a chance of getting deep-sixed myself by them and the UCA; or arrested and tried for my previous crimes. Am I reading this right?” 

The sarcasm in Higgs’s tone was enough to make Sam quirk his lip into a smile as he nodded. At this point, Sam didn’t care if he’d get a yes or no. All he needed to know was if he was gonna have to go in alone or not. Sam was prepared to die if it meant getting his daughter back. 

“Seems to look that way.” 

“That sounds dangerous,” Higgs said, eyes roaming over Sam’s features before he smiled and shook his head. “I’m in.”

“Really?” Sam asked his tone very much surprised as Higgs shrugged nonchalantly. 

“I got nothing to lose. I’m either fucked where I’m at now or fucked with you.” Higgs said, picking up his AK-47, loading another round of bullets into the weapon and got up, gesturing at Sam to lead the way. 

“I’ve spent enough time in the company of death, let’s get this bullshit started.” Higgs smirked. 


	128. Embrace (Higgs)

**anonymous asked:**

**Hello, can you do a short story about Higgs getting all the cuddles he needs? Thanks 💕**

Higgs swallowed a knot in his throat, blinking a few times as he lied there, his body enveloped by another. Arms holding him tightly to their chest as Higgs remained still as possible, trying to keep his breathing under control for fear he might float away. In this position, it was near impossible for Higgs to put on an act or be tough for the sake of keeping his wits. He felt vulnerable in every possible fashion as fear bowed down before a calm he couldn’t recall experiencing in life. The physical moment told the primal part of his brain that even though everyone will eventually leave him, he would have this single moment of unity with another human being. At the end of his life, Higgs could die with the memory of having been cherished in one of the most natural of intimacies a human could undergo with another person. 

Higgs eventually sighed, exhaling all his fears as he gave into the euphoria that washed over his mind and heart. He loved the feeling of his arms wrapped around the other person all the while his body enclosed upon theirs. It was like being the protector and the protected, knight and shield, two dualities played by both parties. There was no giving or taking of power, only a mutuality that couldn’t be described in mere words. It was like nothing he had felt before in life, and Higgs didn’t think the impact would be as strong if he were to do this again with another person. 

Higgs vowed to himself that no matter how much he made an impact on others, he’d refuse to form an emotional bond to another for fear of getting hurt. His Daddy had done enough damage to the point where intimacy downright terrified Higgs to the core. However as he could feel fingers carding through his hair, their breath against his face, and how they calmly shushed his insecurities away, Higgs could feel his walls coming down. His brain had a moment of clarity that he had been missing out on something grand and beautiful for years, and he was downright depressed he had cut himself off from it. The power that he had been seeking was minimal at best compared to the energy he felt upon being embraced like he was something to be treasured. 

Higgs started to tear up in silence as the waves of pleasure and calm eroded whatever gritty facade he had been trying to convey; that he was strong and didn’t need anyone or anything. No, he had been wrong this whole time and that both humiliated and humbled Higgs as he could feel his lips form into a smile. A sincere one that didn’t compare to any that had come before it. 

He was safe, by god, he was safe. 


	129. Drunk (Fragile & Higgs)

**Anonymous said:**

**✗ - for a drunken kiss w/ FragilexHiggs pls**

It was probably the worst idea they both had, but Higgs and Fragile decided to hit the bottle after a long and stressful week. There weren’t any deliveries to be made this weekend, and most of the porters at Fragile Express had turned in for the night. Why not live a little? That was what Higgs had said to Fragile as they cracked open some wine along with other spirits the two had been curious to try out. 

General antics turned into games that morphed into the two of them acting like a giddy bunch of college kids in the office. They had gotten done arm wrestling each other for the last bit of the potato chips they had passed back and forth to each other, Fragile winning because Higgs had a muscle cramp in his wrist. He went on a drunken tirade for several minutes how it was allegedly a ‘flesh wound’ he incurred while nearly getting his arm jabbed in a cargo sorting machine. Eventually, he stopped however as Fragile tried putting the chip in her mouth only to miss her target. She kept pressing it against her cheek or nose, letting out a frustrated growl as Higgs cackled like a hyena. He was easily amused at this point, and easily gullible. 

“Jesus, you’re so drunk you can’t even eat right.” Higgs said in between his giggles as Fragile reached over and smacked Higgs upside the head. He played along with it, his head falling back before he jokingly pretended to fall out of the seat and flop about. By the time he got up, Fragile finally figured out how to consume food and let out a laugh as Higgs stumbled to get back into the chair. It was as if he were outside in negative temperatures, sliding on ice. 

“You’re adorable.” Fragile admitted, chuckling as Higgs finally found his bearings and sat back down. 

“Stop it. Yous just sayin’ that cause yer drunk missy.” Higgs said, his tone sassy as he waved her off causing Fragile to snort. 

“I am drunk,” Fragile said aloud, causing Higgs to jump as she smiled. “And in the morning when we’re both sober, you’ll still be adorable but I won’t have the balls to tell you then.”

“You really think I’m that adorable?” Higgs asked, batting his eyelashes like a schoolgirl as Fragile covered her mouth and nodded, feeling her cheeks flush with a deep warmth that wasn’t just coming from the alcohol. 

After she didn’t say anything back for a time, they both stared at each other. Their smiles fading away into neutral expressions. Higgs felt compelled to lean in closer to her and was surprised when Fragile mimicked his motions. Their lips met in a sloppy kiss, mouths not sure what to do other than try to find the other before they parted. 

Higgs could feel Fragile’s saliva drip from his bottom lip, not caring to clean it as he stared wide-eyed at her. His pulse tried to run despite the alcohol slowing his blood down.

“That was---fucked wasn’t it?” Higgs said sheepishly, as Fragile nodded. 

“We shouldn’t do that again.”

“Yeah.”

They kissed again soon after that, getting so lost in the act that neither of them felt their bodies collapse on the floor when they both passed out. 


	130. Vow (Higgs & Gene-Sky of Atoms)

**Anonymous said:**

**GenexHiggs ☺ - for a happy kiss**

Gene took in a deep breath, giving herself one last glance over in the mirror before she braced herself. It shouldn’t have been this hard, and days prior, she had treated this upcoming day as just another one, but as she started to head out of the home Higgs and she had finished, Gene felt herself getting cold feet. It wasn’t because she didn’t want to go through with it, but a plethora of emotions weighed in her mind. First, Gene never thought given the life she led as a porter she’d commit to someone like this. Second, Higgs was the one that suggested it. Usually, no matter how bat shit insane his plans were, Gene could always find the silver lining in them. Higgs was intelligent despite his general mannerisms, but Gene was beginning to wonder if he had truly gone off the deep end this time around. 

As Gene exited the house, she looked around the woods they lived in. The place was beautiful. The North had provided a haven for them both and then some since they escaped America all that time ago. It had been two years since then, and around four years they had known each other. Looking back on it, Gene was amazed at how fast it had gone by even with the horrible events that Higgs and her experienced. 

Gene could feel the morning dew of the grass hit her legs as she traveled to where Higgs was going to meet her. They both decided to hold this event at their favorite place, nearby a lake that had once been a void out crater marked by a BT. It was nearly a two-hour walk, but well worth the view especially when the sun barely started to come up over the mountain tops; the lake basked with trees all around as far as the eye could see minus a few patches of grassland. There was even a small river that begun to form due to a waterfall on a cliffside being nearby. This place was one of the reasons Higgs and Gene decided to settle and establish their new lives. The world couldn’t encroach on them, but they weren’t too far away if they ever wished to return to society, however that may look like. 

Gene let out a deep breath as she finally came to the spot, a clearing going out towards the lake. The water was clear to where it looked like the sky had fallen to the earth. She could see Higgs from afar, looking outward towards the edge of the lake and watching as the first rays of the sun began to rise. Some part of Gene wanted to kill him for requesting this be done early, but as she looked ahead, Gene understood why Higgs had been so damn adamant. It was beautiful, just like what they were about to do. 

Gene quietly made her way to Higgs, standing at his side as he continued to look out at the water. A small smile began to form on his lips before he turned to Gene. His eyes roamed over her face and body, admiring the small braids she had on her left, the golden flowers tucked in her hair, how she was wearing a casual dress along with her pants and boots. He held back a chuckle, adoration in his eyes at how Gene didn’t compromise anything about herself or appearances for this day. 

Gene took a moment to look at Higgs, searching his eyes. She was already getting lost in them after not seeing him for days. He was wearing black eyeliner with gold highlighting the marks, mimicking that of Pharaohs and royalty. His hair had been trimmed on the sides; the top barely messed with and his scruff had been groomed. He wore a black dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, a black, and gold tribal cuff on his left wrist, and a long black cape with a hood similar to his old Homo Demens attire except it was adorned with golden hieroglyphics in the interior. He was beautiful as he was handsome. Masculine and feminine.

“You look much prettier than me, holy shit.” Gene murmured as Higgs let out a chuckle. He couldn’t stop smiling at her as he shook his head. 

“I’ll slap you if you say that again,” Higgs warned, his tone teasing as Gene snorted and shook her head in disbelief. 

“Already, here we are fighting like two assholes. You sure you want to do this?” 

Higgs nodded, and despite the deep affection in his features, the small creases on his face indicated how seriously he took the moment as his smile diminished some. 

“I’m sure of it.” Higgs took in a deep breath, his smile returning in full as he glanced over Gene one last time, right hand cupping her face as his thumb gently caressed over her skin. Gene’s hand reached up and touched his arm as she leaned into his touch. They both savored feeling each others skin again. 

“You ready?” Gene asked as Higgs nodded, retreating his hand away. He began to dig through a pocket on his pants as Gene did to her own. Gene took out a red ribbon and Higgs took out a golden chain. They both faced each other, looking down at their left and right hand respectively while they began to wrap the material around each other, lacing the ribbon and chain through their fingers and around their wrists, taking time to be gentle. They also took a moment to exchange items that were important to them: Higgs’s golden knife, and Gene’s necklace that was a key her father had back in Middle Knot. She put it around Higgs’s neck and afterward, Higgs tucked his knife into Gene’s pocket.

When they were finished, their hands locked together in full while they both sighed. Gene could tell Higgs was just as nervous as she was given she could see his pulse faintly beat in his throat as he stared at her. 

“Do you want to begin?” Gene asked as Higgs nodded, his eyes glancing back and forth across Gene’s face like he was reading a book.

“I will, I just want to remember how you look right now darlin’.” Higgs said quietly as Gene smiled, trying not to get flustered as he swallowed. 

“I am yours, and you are mine.” 

“I am yours, and you are mine.” Gene replied back. No hesitation on her part as Higgs was nearly beaming from ear to ear. Whatever it was they were going to say, whatever dedications they had practiced saying aloud on their own went out the door. They spoke of their loyalty and love through each other’s eyes, their gazes procuring everything words couldn’t touch before meeting in the middle with a kiss. 

Higgs and Gene both smiled against one another as they deepened the kiss, their free hands reaching each other's faces to caress and hold. It wasn’t the most passionate they shared, but it was enough for them as they parted. Their foreheads pressed against each other as they took in a deep breath.

“We’re married now, you feel different?” Higgs asked quietly, suppressing as laugh as Gene grinned.

“I was hoping you were gonna say we’re together in holy macaroni.” Gene admitted as they both burst out laughing.

“Fuck you, it was gonna be pepperoni.” Higgs said in between breaths as they remained close, barely pulling away.

“Macaroni is better.”

“Darlin’ you’re full of shit, pizza is the staple diet of all junk foods.”

“I want a divorce already.” 

“I’ll personally deliver the papers to ya.”

“Shut up.” Gene laughed, shushing him with another kiss. Their hands that were bound by the chain and ribbon freed themselves, falling to the ground as they wrapped their arms around one another. Higgs was the first to part as he nuzzled his nose against Genes, breathing her scent in as he held her tightly to his chest and kissed the top of her head. They both looked outwards towards the lake, seeing the sun was fully up.

“What do you want to do now?” Higgs asked as Gene looked up, her chin resting on his chest. A devious smile spreading across her lips as Higgs returned the affection.

“You.” 

Higgs let out a snort, pressing another kiss to Gene’s temple as he hummed in thought. 

“You’re terrible. I like that.”


	131. Trauma (Higgs & Gene-Sky of Atoms)

**Anonymous said:**

**Hello there! 😁 The kiss symbol was from this prompt list: "fifty ways to kiss someone. send me a 💏 and i will randomise a number in order for my muse to kiss yours…" and free rein about which characters!**

Gene let out a deep breath through her nose as she slowly began to peel off her porter gloves. A few hisses escaped her mouth as she could feel the stinging from her knuckle wounds begin to pulsate. Occasionally, she’d flex her fingers as they’d tremble, the nerves still very much active despite being out of danger. 

By the time her gloves were off, Gene could see the wounds were still fresh despite the outer rim of the red welts scabbing. She then dunked her hands into the cool freshwater of the stream she crouched down at, groaning as the water felt as if she squirted lemon juice directly onto the injuries before the pain ebbed on its own accord. 

Gene took her right hand out of the water temporarily to feel the right side of her face. The swelling on her right eye had gone down quite a bit. The injury didn’t feel as puffed as it were before. That’s when she heard Higgs’s footsteps trailing behind. Her eyes fixated on the stream as she gently used her fingertips to scrub at her knuckles while the current was strong. 

Higgs let out a relieved sigh as he sat down near Gene, taking off her porter pack off his back. He had offered to carry her cargo while she was still in recovery. His eyes glanced down at her hands, seeing her blood flow into the water and fade out as the waves caressed the red streaks downwind. He furrowed his brows, letting out a puff while he gestured with his hand, giving a come hither motion as Gene did a double-take glancing between her injured hands and Higgs. 

“Lemme see.” Higgs said as Gene inched herself towards Higgs. He sat criss-cross and faced her, hand gently reaching out to take Gene’s hands into his own. He examined her knuckles and made a face, shaking his head before looking up at her. 

“These aren’t healing for shit,” Higgs said as Gene let out a scoff, smiling a little despite how much it pained her. 

“You don’t say doctor smart ass.” Gene said sarcastically. Her quip got Higgs to smirk, happy to hear she was peppier than days prior. Ever since the incident with Deeter, Gene had been on edge around Higgs. He could understand why given she was nearly raped by the coward until she got the upper hand and obliterated his brains. Higgs made sure he was careful with his movements, not wanting to startle her as he let go of Gene’s hand and took out some alcohol from the small pocket on his pants. He uncapped the tiny bottle and poured some onto her knuckles. Gene winced as Higgs shushed her gently, using a piece of cloth he had from his pocket to softly dab at the injuries. 

Gene’s eyes were fixated on his movements as she felt her pulse rise steadily. She knew Higgs wouldn’t hurt her, but after what happened, her brain was very much in a flight or fight response. 

“You can sure throw quite the punch chickadee,” Higgs said, his tone amused as he looked up at Gene then carefully reached out and used the cloth to dab some alcohol over the bruises on her right eye. Gene flinched but then leaned into the contact as Higgs smiled. 

“You can take one too. See, always knew you were a bad bitch from the moment I met ya.” Higgs said with a quiet laugh, getting Gene to smile for a moment before she went neutral. 

To Higgs, her eyes looked glazed like there was a part of her mind that was somewhere else. Like Gene was on autopilot or watching things from the backseat of a car. Higgs removed his hand away from her face. His hands gently cupped over hers as he slowly brought them to his mouth. Gene shuddered out of fear, and Higgs looked into her eyes pleadingly as she blinked a few times and nodded; allowing him to do whatever it was he intended. 

Higgs gently blew over the wounds, drying out the water and alcohol on her knuckles. He did this for a time, allowing Gene to take in his warm breath before he carefully placed his lips over her knuckles. He closed his eyes, going to each wound slowly before repeating the same motions with the other hand. Gene watched Higgs, confusion on her face as she took in a deep breath. That got him to stop his actions as he softly let her hands go. 

“No--” Gene said, her voice barely a whisper as Higgs bit his bottom lip, eyes searching hers. The last thing he wanted to do was spook her, but he also was trying to figure out how he could show Gene through actions that he was there for her. That she didn’t have to be scared of him, that he was nothing like his former associate. 

Higgs felt his stomach churn in painful knots, feeling guilty for what happened despite having nothing to do with Homo Demens or Deeter for a long time now. The fact Higgs even ran with the group made him feel sick especially since Gene almost paid the price for associating herself with him, someone they had despised to the bitter end for not upholding his promises of grandeur when he sought out the Final Stranding. 

Gene closed her eyes, shaking her head as she looked down at her lap. That’s when Higgs reached out and gently grabbed the side of her face, thumb caressing over the swollen bump on her right eye as Gene looked up. There was a seriousness in his gaze, akin to anger as he shook his head.

“You bow down to no one.” Higgs said firmly. Gene struggled to smile at his words, merely nodding against his palm as Higgs breathed out. He knew it was gonna be a while before Gene would be alright, but this was the start of having their friendship go back to normal. He never thought he would be so scared to lose something like this up until now. 

Higgs was about to let go of Gene’s face before her hands shakingly reached up and held him to her. Her eyes shut as tears started to trickle down her face. Higgs scooted closer and hesitated before pressing his lips to the bruise on her eye. Gene fell forward, wrapping her arms around Higgs as he patted her back. 

“Shh. I got you. I got you, Gene. It’s alright darlin’. You’re gonna be alright.” 


	132. R U N (Higgs)

**Anonymous said:**

**Hey can Oh do a funny one with Higgs where a bunch of fangirls/fanboys chance after him and seem to appear out of nowhere and give him wierd complements to freak Jim out. 😂😂**

Higgs tried to keep a low profile as he went through the next city. Despite being the UCA’s most wanted, losing his powers, and nearly succeeding in bringing about the final extinction, he had become popular among the preppers and other folks that either didn’t care for the UCA or longed for death. That was the rumor anyhow Higgs heard from some folks he had passed by, thankfully not recognizing him as the former leader of Homo Demens. 

It had been a couple months since Higgs left the beach and retreated to being a hermit in his bunker. He let out a puff of air, shaking his head as he walked into the heart of the city. As much as Higgs didn’t want to mingle with people, he needed to get more supplies and that meant taking risks. 

While he was at a stand, waiting to try to get some parts for the generator he had back home, he couldn’t help but notice some folks eyeing him from time to time in the line. Whispers filtered the air, his name being brought up on the occasion. It sent a chill up his spine as Higgs decided he would take care of this errand last and get something to eat. 

On his way to a food station, Higgs could hear some offhand comments that made him keep his eyes forward. He tried to act natural, not wanting to set off the wrong person or bump into any potential UCA cronies. 

“How the hell does he look prettier than all the girls in South Knot!?” 

“Do you think he got his make up from the cosplay girl, the one from that community?”

“I head he’s got a praise kink, but you didn’t hear that from me.”

“Apparently, he’s got a thing for the legendary porter.”

“I’d give anything to have him whisper sweet nothings between my legs.”

“Bitch, the Particle of God would never go anywhere near you, skeleton twat.”

“I heard he doesn’t show his face cause he doesn’t feel attractive, but I’d ride that into the sunset.”

“I heard he’s got piercings..you know the type.”

“He’d look in a Bridges uniform tied up.”

Higgs, between being flattered and honestly crept the hell out tried to stifle his nervous laughter. After a while, he could hear footsteps trailing behind. He stopped for a moment, seeing a crowd of twenty or more folks had been following him like ducklings to a mother duck.

“Can I help you, folks?” He asked begrudgingly, crossing his arms. Higgs always preferred to stand his ground. Sure, he didn’t have his powers, but that didn’t mean he was gonna sit there and take it. 

“One question for you.” A woman said as Higgs gestured. 

“Shoot.”

“How fast can you run?”

Higgs furrowed his brows, giving it some thought as he rubbed his chin.

“I’m no Olympic runner, but I ain’t slow. Why?”

“Get him!” 

Higgs’s eyes widened as the horde of people began to chase him. He could hear the ravaging screams and whines of fans shouting praises and profanities as they tried to take him down. 

“Ya’ll are fucking nuts!” Higgs exclaimed, borderlining between a scream and a hoarse gasp as he ran like hell trying to get as far away from the city as possible. 


	133. Remember II (Higgs & Reader)

**[cute-senpai-owo](http://cute-senpai-owo.tumblr.com/) said:**

**Hello my fellow writer, with your beautiful writing, may we readers have a part 2 of the one when Higgs is trying to reconnect with the reader, also can you make little angsty, ( I just really love angsts) :D**

Higgs stared at Y/N, watching as they went about their routine. They fixed Higgs something to drink after he had showered and cleaned his wounds, welcoming him into their bunker. He couldn’t stop smiling as he observed them, wondering how he was so stupid to want to give all this up. Higgs recalled their days working together as porters and how right off the start, they had been there for each other. It almost felt as if nothing changed. 

“Higgs?” Y/N said, as he blinked a few times and shook his head.

“Sorry. Just thinking.” 

“Must’ve been something nice cause you were staring off for a while.” Y/N chuckled as Higgs could feel his cheeks tint. He waved them off, taking a much-needed drink. Whatever it was Y/N had made for him, it was sweet. Almost like honey. He went silent after that, looking around Y/N’s bunker only becoming distracted when Y/N sighed and rubbed their forehead. His attention went onto them as he could see there was some apprehension in their gaze. 

“Something up?” Higgs asked as Y/N nodded. 

“It’s weird seeing you. I mean don’t get me wrong, I’m happy, but--why now?”

“Pardon?” 

“Higgs, you kinda walked off the face of the earth and broke things off with me. Since I got this new job, I haven’t been in the loop with most communities. I hadn’t heard anything about you but I always figured you moved on to something better than the porter industry. Also, you look like you’ve been through hell. Even with the shower.” Y/N pointed out, noting how tired his eyes looked and how his body was postured. 

Higgs swallowed, knowing that eventually, the cat was gonna have to come out of the bag. He debated with himself, wondering how he was going to word his side of the story. No matter what, Higgs knew he was gonna come across as an asshole, a monster, a complete jackass, but he didn’t want to hide his burdens any longer even if it cost him whatever was left of a connection with Y/N. 

“I told ya, it’s a long story.” Higgs said, his final attempt to get them to quit prying but as he saw the spark in their eye, Higgs knew it was futile. 

“I got time. I want to know what you’ve been up to.” Y/N said, chugging the first half of their drink as they waited for Higgs to say something. 

Higgs took in a deep breath, rubbing the back of his neck nervously as he stared down at the hot beverage, the cup in his hands as he concentrated on the warmth. He wanted to savor it especially after being in the cold clutches of the beach for god knows how long. 

“My DOOMs got worse. Soon I was in the clutches of a being called the Extinction Entity. I know it sounds insane, but they exist. Like what them scientists have said. She wanted me to unite everyone’s beach together, and bring about the sixth extinction. Amelie, she gave me incredible power. I became a god like her, but it brought out the worst intentions and habits I had.” Higgs paused for a moment, taking a minute to glance up. He could see Y/N was staring at him in awe but also fear. Their body not moving as they remained fixated on Higgs. 

“On her request, I gathered a group of other DOOMs afflicted folks and we became Homo Demens. The terrorist organization.” Higgs could feel himself getting cold feet but he pressed on. 

“I did some awful things Y/N. Things I wish I could take back.”

“Wait, so you’re the one that made Fragile walk through Timefall?” Y/N asked, their tone quiet as Higgs nodded. There was no point in denying his guilt. 

“Yes.” 

“And the cities, the bombings, that was all you?”

“Yes.” 

Y/N went silent after they took in a deep breath, their eyes widened as their mouth fell agape. Higgs furrowed his brows, biting on the inside of his bottom lip as he gulped.

“That’s why I broke off you and I. There was some part of me that wanted to cling onto whatever humanity I had--so I spared you.” Higgs glanced at their hand on the table then reached out, his fingers caressing their skin.

“Y/N, you have no idea how badly I wanted to--” Higgs stopped as Y/N moved their hand away from him. The look of disbelief on their features was heavy as they got up from the table, and walked out of the kitchen. Higgs could hear the door slam behind and flinched. 

“Fuck me.” Higgs muttered, rubbing his eyes and forehead as he tried to steady his emotions. He didn’t know if he should leave or not so he just sat there, but after a while, he got up and went over by the door and could hear Y/N pacing about sniffling. 

Higgs pressed his head to the door, sighing in defeat as he closed his eyes. Regret washed over him like the waves on the beach. He should have just died there when he had the chance, especially when he once more hurt another person. 


	134. Appreciation (Deadman & Sam)

**[ruinerofcheese](http://ruinerofcheese.tumblr.com/) said:**

**❦ - Changing clothes facing away, showing off their back With Sam showing a very lovestruck Deadman. Man that is so my ship🥰🥰 Thx babe😘**

Given the circumstances, neither of the two men wanted to do this but desperate times called for impractical measures. The Bridges safe house Sam and Deadman were spending the night in had lost most of its power, and with the base being so close to the mountains, it was getting cold. They already settled for needing to bundle up, but when it came to switching out of their clothes, things got awkward fast. 

Sam mentally cursed at how small this safe house was compared to others. Deadman and he kept bumping into each other. There was a tension in the air neither of the men could rationally describe as they went about their own routines to get ready for sleep. At some point, Sam turned around and took off his shirt. He stretched his arms and let out a groan, feeling his joints pop. All the while, Deadman was watching, his eyes noting every muscle-flexing in Sam’s body and how the BT handprints scattered across his form looked like birthmarks. 

Deadman wanted to compliment Sam, say something nice about his physique, but he refrained from doing so. Between the two of them, Deadman was more comfortable with the situation than Sam was. He acknowledged the last thing Sam needed to hear was something akin to a flirtation. Nonetheless, Deadman smiled as he watched Sam slip on a night tank, taking one last look at his upper back muscles as they quivered. 

“You about done?” Sam said aloud as Deadman blinked and cleared his throat. 

“Oh, yes Sam! Sorry. I got distracted.” Deadman offered a chuckle as he went about getting ready for bed. He slipped into something more comfortable, a Brdiges shirt that was in the closet space and decided to keep his pants on for more warmth. 

When they got into bed, Deadman did his best to not take up the whole thing considering how small it was. He was surprised as Sam moved in close, causing Deadman to blush a little. 

“You’re alright with this, Sam?” Deadman asked as Sam let out a grunt. 

“Not really, but I gotta admit its kinda nice.”

Deadman smiled, feeling the anxiety in his chest begin to die down, knowing that Sam didn’t entirely hate him for this. 

“Same here my friend, same here.”


	135. Tension III (Higgs & Gene-Sky of Atoms)

**anonymous asked:**

**Part 3 to the office romance Gene and Higgs drabble!!!**

Higgs and Gene were quiet for the first moments when they got into the vehicle and began their journey back to Fragile Express and Pharaoh Hounds. Gene took in a deep breath, looking over at Higgs as she decided to go over their plan they had come up with down in the bunker. 

“If Fragile or anyone asks, you wanted to help me out with my bike and we had to go out of town to get the part, got caught in Timefall, and stayed the night with the Port Nox community we deliver for and came back. Right?” 

Higgs nodded. “Yep. We both ain’t saying shit about the bunker.” 

Gene chuckled, then looked out the window. “I don’t get why you’re uptight about that considering we are two consenting adults.” 

“Well, on my end of things it looks bad. It makes me seem like a creep luring an employee into my home to sleep with them and then I also appear unprofessional. Then there’s you to worry about darlin’. For that, I’m sorry.”

Gene wasn’t gonna lie, that last part hurt her a little as she turned her gaze away from the window and looked at Higgs. He was more serious than before as he kept his eyes fixated on the road ahead. 

“What do you mean by that, and do you regret last night?” 

* * *

Higgs’s eyes widened as he shook his head in disagreement. “No, no! I don’t regret it, not one damn bit. You have no idea how nice it was for me, being with you like we were. I only meant that I know some of the porters can be dicks. If word got out about us, I’d hate for them to paint you with a broad brush and say shit like you’re sleeping with me to get ahead or get better delivery routes. Then there’s Fragile--working around that.” 

Gene watched as Higgs rubbed the back of his neck as he mentioned his business partner. Being confronted by Fragile seemed to freak out Higgs more than anything. Gene could understand, despite the fact that Fragile pretty much had already put two and two together that Gene had the hots for him in the first place. She debated with herself on telling Higgs about that but decided it was probably best to keep it to herself considering he looked on edge. 

“I appreciate you looking out for me, but I’m gonna be fine.” Gene said as Higgs took a moment to glance at Gene, offering a small smile as he adjusted the gears in the vehicle while they came across rocky terrain. 

“So, the first thing when we get to port is?” Gene asked as Higgs let out a sigh. 

“We remain professional. You’re my employee, I’m your boss. We are colleagues and that’s it.” 

Gene nodded, but she couldn’t help but frown a little. Even though Higgs had sworn up and down he didn’t regret being with her, she couldn’t help but wonder given his mannerisms. 

By the time they got back to the station right outside of Fragile Express and Pharaoh Hounds, Higgs peered out of the window to see if anyone was around before motioning for Gene to get out of the vehicle. She waited near the dock where her bike still remained until Higgs had gotten done parking the car. When he came back, he appeared neutral almost as if nothing happened between them. Gene played it up too, looking indifferent about Higgs walking beside her. 

After Gene patched up her bike with the part Higgs provided, they went to the elevator together to get to the main floor. Gene had more cargo duty, doing tags and helping out with fixing a 3-D printer that produced and recycled boxes. She wasn’t looking forward to it but nonetheless was happy it wasn’t anything Higgs gotten on her case about earlier on during the week. Gene couldn’t help but wonder if he was gonna pull his same crap after what transpired. 

“Good luck with your meeting,” Gene said to Higgs as they arrived at the bottom floor, exiting out among a crowd of workers. Higgs smiled down at her and nodded.

“Thanks.” He slipped his hand briefly into hers before taking off to attend the meet with Fragile and some other business folks. Gene stopped for a moment, furrowing her brows as she felt something in between her fingertips where Higgs had held her. There was a small slip of paper folded up, and inside Gene found a sequence equation. She was not the best programmer among the flock at Fragile Express nor Pharaoh Hounds, but Gene knew the basics well enough to know that Higgs gave her a private account for her codec. She was a little surprised, wondering why he couldn’t just contact her through the Express Network but alas Gene punched the numbers into her bracelet and established the new connection. 

Gene let out a sigh then headed to the locker rooms, deciding to change into her spare uniform given that in a hurry to get back on time for Higgs’s meeting, she had left her other clothes in his bunker. As she was changing, Gene frowned as she looked at Higgs’s hoodie and the pants she had been wearing. There was regret in her features, not wanting to take them off for sentimental reasons but alas she relented. 

Hours into her shift, Gene was tired and exhausted. Grime and oil-covered her face as she wiped the sweat from her brow. Her hair was a tangled mess, the only parts that seemed to withstand the heavy work she had done were the small braids Higgs had left in her locks.

“Take a sixty-minute, Dawkins.” One of her supervisors said as Gene nodded and gave a sarcastic salute before going into the mess hall on the factory floor. Gene swore if she had to take apart another printer she was gonna crack someone's skull into the nearest wall. It had been hell trying to get things back up and running, and with production behind schedule, Gene knew Fragile and Higgs were gonna hear about it. 

Gene slouched into one of the chairs of the mess hall, keeping to herself as porters came in and out between breaks and grabbing a quick bite to eat. Gene knew she should be heading to her personal quarters for a nap, but she couldn’t bring herself to move another inch. Suddenly, her codec began to buzz on her bracelet, causing her to lean up as she flinched to check the messages. 

_I see you got an hour or so before going back to work. You want to swing by my office? --Higgs_

Gene raised a brow then remembered the new network connection they were on. She smiled to herself, then activated the keyboard function on her codec and typed back to him. 

_Sure! How did the meeting go by the way? Also what’s up with us speaking on another network?--Gene_

Less than a few minutes later, Gene got another notification. 

_I didn’t want people potentially eavesdropping on our conversations. I was a conniving grunt once too, y’know? Anyway, hustle. Need to see you, I’ll fill you in on the meeting here.--Higgs_

Gene closed her eyes for a brief moment as she braced herself for getting back onto her feet. Her whole back ached while she made her trek to the offices. Gene went through the mess hall, and up several flights of stairs until she reached the third level where Higgs was at. Fragile and he had offices on all levels of the terminal facility, but they were never in the same one for too long throughout the day given their duties. Gene made a mental note to kick Higgs where the sun didn’t shine for having to pick one of the higher floors to have the meeting at. Her whole body was begging for somewhere to sit and relax. 

“Alright, I’m here boss--” As soon as Gene came through the door to Higgs’s office, he was right on her. His lips smashed into hers as he greedily kissed and nibbled on Gene’s bottom lip. Despite being in pain, Gene wrapped her arms around his shoulders, hands carding through Higgs’s hair as she fervently kissed him until Higgs’s hands traveled down her back, palming over tender muscles that made her gasp aloud in pain. 

“Shit, you okay?” Higgs asked, his breathing harsh as Gene nodded. Higgs peered into her eyes, giving something akin to a ‘don’t bullshit me’ look before she sighed and looked down. 

“I’m really sore.”

“From last night?” Higgs asked worriedly as Gene let out a snort, grinning as she looked up at him. 

“Yes and no. Mostly from work. I’ve been trying to get the printers working again in the factory.”

Higgs nodded, smiling as he cupped her face with his left hand then pressed a kiss to her temple and had her sit down on the couch in the room. Higgs sat by Gene, then gestured with his index finger. 

“Turn around.”

“Why?” Gene asked, raising a brow playfully as Higgs chuckled. 

“Trust me.”

Gene shrugged, doing as he asked. Her back was facing to him as Higgs carefully undid the front part of her uniform, exposing her black tank top underneath. Higgs adjusted himself on the couch then started palming at Gene’s back, rubbing her muscles and skin that were taut. 

“Shit, that’s nice.” Gene said aloud, curling her knees up to her chest as she wrapped her arms around them while Higgs massaged her back. He smirked a little, tucking some of her hair to the side so it wouldn’t get in the way. 

“Told ya to trust me.” Higgs said proudly as Gene snorted. 

“Whatever. You gonna tell me how the meeting went?” 

“S’fine. Pretty boring. The bad news is that hours are getting cut. Even though we’re doing great, we’re out of deliveries for the time being. It’ll give us time to fix those printers you were bitchin’ about nonetheless.” Higgs said with slight sarcasm as Gene smiled, suppressing a laugh as Higgs continued. 

“Fragile and I are taking off time so that way most of our employees don’t have to take any cuts. The supervisors of all the floors will fill in for us.”

“How chivalrous of you,” Gene said sarcastically, being playful as she heard Higgs let out a breath. 

“Someone’s got an attitude.” Higgs quipped. 

“Can’t help it, fellow colleague.” Gene said with a smile, then was surprised as Higgs stopped his ministrations on her back and instead wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her to his chest as his chin rest on her left shoulder. Gene sighed, leaning into his touch as Higgs inhaled her scent and spoke up. 

“I didn’t mean to sound like a jackass back in the car when I said we’re colleagues. I’d like to be more than that.” Higgs admitted, his voice shaking slightly as Gene glanced about the office, still enjoying how protective his hold on her body felt and how warm he was through his clothes. 

“Is that why you called me in?” Gene asked as Higgs kissed the underside of her jaw, getting her to groan before he stopped. 

“Partially. I have hours for you if you want them, but if not and you decide to take time off, I was wonderin’ if I could take you out on a date.” 

Gene tilted her head to the side, giving Higgs more access to her neck as he glided his lips over her pulse, leaving a small kiss on the spot before Gene said anything. 

“A date?” She murmured as Higgs let out a sigh and nodded against her. 

“If you want. You don’t have to--but--” He stumbled over his words, making Gene smile at how vulnerable and shy he was behaving considering how he came off confident and charismatic most times. “I’d like to get to know you better and I’d like you to know me too.”

“Aren’t we already well acquainted? I know you can be an asshole, but you’re quite the giver.” Gene teased while Higgs chuckled, leaning forward a bit so he could peer at Gene’s face as she turned her head to look at Higgs. Their faces were mere inches apart, reminding her all too well of when they were naked like this together back at the bunker. 

“There’s a lot about me you don’t know. I put on a lot of acts to keep myself from being vulnerable. You’re the first person I want to share that with. If you want too. There’s no pressure.”

There was no hesitation on Gene’s end as she leaned forward and kissed Higgs, pulling back for a moment.

“I’d love to.” 

Higgs smiled so big, Gene was worried it was straining his face before his mouth consumed hers and they started making out. Adjusting between the kisses, Higgs fell into the couch as Gene got on top of him, his hands snaking around her waist and palming against her uniform as she left his mouth and began to kiss down his throat, sucking his flesh deeply while he groaned. 

“Higgs! You in there?” Fragile called out from the other side of the door as Gene and he separated, letting out hoarse gasps as Higgs blinked a few times. 

“Yeah! What’s up?”

“I need to go over a few more things from the meeting, do you have time?” 

Gene and Higgs looked at each other, panic in both their features before a playful smirk came to Gene’s face. Higgs studied her, curious and fearful at the same time.

“I got an idea.” She said. 


	136. The Promise (Heartman)

**[cream8derp](http://cream8derp.tumblr.com/) said:**

**I've had this idea in my head for awhile now. Imagine Lockne being sad about the people she's lost, so Heartman offers to keep an eye out for their beach. ;~;**

Heartman could feel the intense pressure in his chest before falling into darkness. It had become so routine, dying and going to the beach, that the steps getting there barely phased him. As his Ka began to adjust to the new plane of existence, separated from his Ha, Heartman slowly got up from the sand. He could taste it in his mouth as he spat a few times, adjusting his glasses out of habit. On the beach, he could see clear as day, but regardless he had developed quite the attachment to them. 

Heartman had around three minutes to look about, see what was happening and if anybody else’s beach would connect. It was strange how the beach was the singular point of all, and how at random moments, people’s beaches would suddenly make the connection. It was like rapidly taking out a USB drive only to reconnect it back into a computer. Sometimes it frustrated Heartman, but more often than not he was fascinated if anything, still trying to figure out how it all worked.

At some point, Heartman stopped dead in his tracks as he saw another person not that far ahead. They were looking out at the waves of the ocean, sitting in the sand and bundled up. Heartman at first thought it might have been his wife and he ecstatically ran over, only to see as the figure drew in close, it wasn’t his loved one. Heartman got the person's attention nonetheless as they stood up quick on their feet, a little jumpy and perplexed. 

“Hey there, are you a repatriate by chance?” Heartman asked as the man before him shook his head. Confusion hit the scientist as he glanced over the Bridges uniform the man was wearing. 

“I’m--not where I am supposed to be.” The man replied as Heartman gestured for him to continue.

“How do you mean?”

“I was--in this other place. It was quiet but peaceful, and now I’m back here. I’m looking for someone. Maybe you can help since you’re the first man I’ve seen here.” The man started to dig through his pockets as Heartman watched with curiosity. 

“What’s your name?” Heartman asked. 

“Nathan.” The man replied, taking out a photograph and handed it to Heartman. He studied the picture, seeing Nathan and two women beside him. Suddenly his brain put two and two together, eyes widening and mouth agape. 

“This is--Lockne!” Heartman exclaimed as Nathan’s eyes widened, hope consuming his orbs as he lurched forward and gripped onto Heartman’s shoulders, startling him as he braced himself. 

“I don’t have much time, but tell her that I’m here. Please. Tell Lockne that I’m always here. You have to!”

“Please, don’t fret! I will!” Heartman exclaimed as Nathan blinked a few times and let Heartman go. It was as if someone had flipped a switch, and he went back to being neutral. The odd behavior had Heartman’s mind bustling with a million questions, and unfortunately, he knew time was almost out before he could even get to the surface of them all. 

“How do you know Lockne?” Heartman asked as Nathan swallowed, tears going down his eyes as he looked at his boots, the surf of the ocean gently caressing over the top layer. 

“I was going to marry her and then---I died.” He let out a chuckle, shaking his head in disbelief. “I died.” 

Heartman couldn’t believe it. His memories recalled the promise he had made to Lockne ages ago, that if he found anyone she loved on the beach, that he’d let her know. Heartman swallowed as he handed the photograph back only to have Nathan gently shove it back to him.

“Please. Let her have it. Let her know it was from me.” Nathan said pleadingly. “And let her know our baby, the one Mama lost--she’s there in that other place.”


	137. Drabble (Mama & Heartman)

**anonymous asked:**

**“…but I like it when you’re a soft dork.” mama & heartman**

When Heartman became passionate about a topic, one of two things would occur: he’d get so psyched that if anyone tried to debate said topic with him, he knew how to counter-argue as if he were an intellectual wrestler, and second he could talk up a storm. Heartman was notorious in the scientific community for going hours at a time on a subject that he fancied. It took a lot of effort to get him to pipe down, and even so, at some point, Heartman would catch himself and would go quiet for just as long as he conversed. 

Mama was dealing with the second option as Heartman had come by her residence to discuss the Chiral Network and how Mama and her sister Lockne made the entire thing. He was utterly fascinated. Mama compared it to a kid who was giddy about learning dinosaurs were once magnificent beasts that walked the earth. His presence was strong, even making her BT child retreat because he was too much for it. This didn’t bother Mama at all, however. Besides enjoying hearing another person's voice, she loved getting a break from the BT since most of her time was either dedicated to it or another science project. 

“My sincerest apologies,” Heartman said as he stopped talking, getting Mama’s attention from the computer when she didn’t hear his voice anymore. 

“What do you mean?” She asked, turning around in her chair to look at him as Heartman chuckled nervously.

“My mouth runs away with me sometimes. I’ve been talking for over two hours nonstop on quantum mechanics and computer theory and have yet to give you a chance to speak up. I’m a bit of a dork, as my colleagues say.” Heartman laughed, shaking his head as he scratched the tip of his nose then brought up a chair nearby so he could be near Mama. 

“But I like it when you’re a soft dork.” Mama said, shooting him a smile that seemed to comfort Heartman as he mirrored her gesture. Giving a thankful nod, Heartman let out a breath. 

“Then I suppose you wouldn’t mind talking about something you love in-depth?” Heartman offered, gesturing for her to take the floor as Mama hummed in thought. 

“Besides your charming personality, let’s talk BTs.” Mama said, giving him a wink. Heartman could feel his cheeks twinge with red. 

“Thought you’d never ask!”


	138. Arrest (Higgs & Reader)

**[ruvik-royal-sunflower](http://ruvik-royal-sunflower.tumblr.com/) said:**

**Emotional Prompts: Terror - “No, please don’t take me away!” Higgs x Reader**

Higgs was beside himself as he took in a deep breath, watching as the UCA agents began to ransack his new home. They took whatever looked of value, whatever looked incriminating and then they forced him to his knees and cuffed his arms. Higgs glared the entire time, feeling his blood run cold as he thought about all the terrible things he could do to them had his powers never been stripped away. He was a mere mortal now, and he loathed it. Higgs was pissed at himself for taking Amelie’s powers for granted. 

“You have anything to say?” One of the agents piped up as Higgs offered a smirk and shook his head. 

“I thought you people were all about having the right to remain silent.” That got a chuckle out of the officer as he turned and faced Higgs, crouching down to get on his level. To Higgs, it was almost as if he was being schooled by a teacher. He didn’t like feeling little, not one bit. 

“That was the America of yesteryear, Monaghan. Things change, especially for a terrorist who tried to cause humanity's extinction. After all, we’re known for tweaking the rules a little bit, right? You’re words, not mine.” The agent said with a chuckle as Higgs’s eyes bore into the man. 

“I get the impression your mama never spanked you enough as a child. You sound like a spoiled brat mocking the kid you beaten down.” Higgs retorted, giving a snort as the UCA agent rolled his eyes and got back up to his feet. He shook his head, going about looking around. 

“I’ve been clean for three years. You fuckers won’t find anything.” Higgs spat as the agent stopped in his tracks and sighed. Higgs squinted his eyes as he watched the man pull out an old school phone. Higgs was about to say something insulting about it until he heard the words ‘send them in’. 

Higgs felt his pulse nearly stop as his eyes widened, seeing Y/N bound in cuffs and gagged with some sort of mechanical device. His eyes roamed over their body, seeing that the UCA had harmed them in captivity. 

“What the hell did you do?!” Higgs exclaimed as the agent shrugged. 

“I told you, we do things differently now, Monaghan. Y/N wouldn’t talk so we decided using methods similar to what you’ve done in the past would work. How do you think we found you?” 

Y/N wanted to give anything right then to say they were sorry for ratting out Higgs. He could see the regret in their eyes as he shook his head not only out of anger, but it was his way of letting them know that he didn’t hold this against them. 

“When I get out of these you’re so fucked--” Higgs snarled until he was cut off. 

“Take him outside while we finish up in here.” The agent commanded and Higgs was shoved and dragged by his shoulders. As soon as he got to Y/N, he vainly tried to attempt to escape to get close to them only to be punched and hit as he was escorted out against his will. 

“No, please don’t take me away!” Higgs exclaimed, trying to look back desperately at Y/N before they disappeared from his vision. 


	139. Confront (Sam & Higgs)

**Anonymous said:**

**I can't remember if you've ever done something like this but what about "Holding everything in doesn’t help, you know" with Sam and Higgs?**

Sam wasn’t the best at reading people. Hell, the man was never a social butterfly to begin with. Not even during childhood did he have strong connections. Despite this, Sam could feel the aura coming off of Higgs from a mile away. The ex-terrorist was stewing in his own thoughts, eyes glazed over as if his body were on earth but the rest of his mind was on the beach again. 

Furrowing his brows, Sam glanced over at Higgs as they continued to walk. Sam debated about confronting Higgs, knowing that certain things set him off onto a tirade. Nonetheless, the trip had been too quiet for him. They needed to break the ice especially if they were going to help each other out with this delivery run. 

“Holding everything in doesn’t help, you know.” Sam said as he cleared his throat, getting Higgs to shoot a glare in his direction. 

Higgs sighed and rolled his eyes. “When did you get a degree in psychology?” 

“I might’ve picked up a thing or two from my ex-wife.” Sam nonchalantly said with a shrug, adjusting his porter pack as Higgs took a moment to put the safety back onto his machine gun. 

“Well Sammy boy, you know where you can stick it.” Higgs said bluntly. Sam made a face, stopping for a minute as Higgs kept on walking. 

Sam observed Higgs for a time, watching as he was becoming smaller in the distance before he blurted out loud. 

“You feel guilty, don’t you?” 

His words got Higgs to stop dead in his tracks as Sam continued. 

“What you did to Fragile, to all the people in Middle Knot. It’s eating away at you. That’s why you stopped rambling your fucking mouth when we went past it.” 

Higgs didn’t need to say anything for Sam to get his answer. Sam watched as Higgs’s free hand made a fist and he kept pressing onward. 

“Jesus, what am I gonna do about you?” Sam said quietly to himself, brows pressing into a glare as he moved on. 


	140. Newbie? (Sam & Higgs)

**anonymous asked:**

**“You come here often?” “Well, I work here. So I think I’d have to say ‘yes’.” with Sam and Porter Higgs? xD**

Sam couldn’t help but feel there was something incredibly off about the Bridges employee he had encountered, letting him know about the package that had been double-tagged. As Sam watched the employee scurry away, almost as if he had to make a break for the bathroom, Sam made a face then power walked after him.

“Hey!” Sam hollered, causing ‘Peter’ to freeze in his tracks. He nervously turned around, keeping up the charade as he smiled towards Sam. They were still quite a few feet away from each other, giving Higgs plenty of time to get the hell out of dodge if Sam caught onto him. 

“Y-yes?” He spoke up, clearing his throat as he put on his act. Sam took a few more steps forward and gestured at him. 

“You come here often?” Sam asked with a scoff as Peter snorted. He rubbed his head with his gloved arm, feigning being coy and shrugged. 

“Well, I work here. So I think I’d have to say yes. You asking me out?” 

Sam’s eyes widened, shaking his head as he tried to back peddle himself out of the situation. 

“No, no--it’s just I don’t think I ever saw you in the system before.” 

“Eh, I’m a newbie.” Peter said with a chuckle.

“That explains why you’re jittery,” Sam said, squinting his eyes as Peter trembled. He let out a nervous laugh, scratching the side of his nose as he looked down at his feet moving them in an awkward fashion. 

“That would be the energy drinks. Not used to graveyard shifts, you know?” Peter said with a shrug then gave a big grin. Peter then looked around, his expressions reminding Sam of a meerkat searching for predators. Peter then pulled at the collar of his Bridges uniform as if it were too hot before backtracking to the elevator. 

“Sorry to cut this short, but gotta go! Boss is calling!” Peter said enthusiastically and took off. Sam was more perplexed than before, but nonetheless, with how tired he was, he figured this ‘Peter’ guy was still trying to break into the porter life. Dare say it though, Sam worried for him. He was showing signs he might become a MULE already. 

“Poor fucker.” Sam said quietly aloud to himself, looking down at Louise whose little eyes were beaming up towards him. Letting out a sigh, Sam adjusted the straps to his uniform and turned around, going for the terminal exit. 

“Alright, c’mon Lou.”

Meanwhile, on the elevator, Higgs took off the headphones and Bridges cap, wiping the sweat from his forehead. He couldn’t help but chuckle as he slicked his hair back then put the hat back on. 

“Too easy. What a dumbass.” Higgs murmured to himself. 


	141. Revenge (Higgs)

**[argetlam007](http://argetlam007.tumblr.com/) said:**

**OMG those drug whump prompts are awesome! Can I suggest: "You feel that, don't you?" Whumper whispers, pulling Whumpee's (Higgs') chin up to look into their glazed eyes. "Soon, you won't be able to even lift a finger." for our adorable boy Higgsy? 🥺🙈 Love 'ya sooo much ❣️**

Higgs knew he should have stuck with his instincts: look out for only number one, don’t talk to anybody he didn’t personally know--better yet if he knew them, run like hell out of the area, and when in doubt, shoot em. Those were the tools of the trade he lived by as a terrorist, and even as a porter to a degree. He learned from a young age not to trust anyone all thanks to his Daddy. Needless to say, though Higgs didn’t have too many connections to help him out of a pinch or make him feel whole, he had a sense of security most men could only dream of especially if they let go of their attachments. 

Call it pitty, call it redemption or some other crock of shit--but Higgs was feeling sentimental to help out a poor soul. He decided to assist a gal who was stranded. She didn’t have much on her save for the clothes on her back and maybe a couple of ration boxes. Higgs didn’t catch a name, didn’t really need one cause he didn’t want to get attached. She claimed she had gotten out of an abusive relationship and was on the run from her ex. The black eye and the healing cuts on her neck were all the proof Higgs needed to know she had been battered. 

Higgs decided to help her get to the next city, figuring she could take care of herself from there. Sure, Higgs could be a heartless bastard, but given the circumstances of the poor gal, his heart went out to her. He could relate to her situation given how rough his Daddy had gotten with him over the most pathetic of things. Daresay after a few days of travel, he was growing to like her though he had a poor way of showing it. Higgs admired how she got the guts much like himself to save up and get out of dodge. She was resourceful, cunning, and had they met in better circumstances, Higgs would have offered her a job as a porter if he was still in the business. This is where he first fucked up: starting to trust her. 

By the third night, his guest took it upon herself to make him something to eat for all the trouble he had gone through. Higgs didn’t protest, not knowing how to cook much anyhow. He went outside of their camp to get some things, scraps, and whatnot for trade while she cooked. By the time he got back and ate, that’s when Higgs began to feel weird. His body was starting to go numb. His vision blurred. A throbbing pain hit him behind the eyes as his legs went limp. 

“You feel that, don’t you?” The woman asked in a whisper, crouching down by Higgs as he looked up at her, desperate to keep his eyes open. She pulled his chin up to look into his glazed eyes. “Soon, you won’t be able to even lift a finger. I almost feel bad for doing this, but--this is what you get for murdering my family in Middle Knot, Higgs Monaghan.”

Higgs’s world went black before he could say anything, and hours later he woke up bound to a stump with his skin carved into--looking up into the eyes of a woman seeking revenge. The worst part of it all was Higgs knew he deserved it. 


	142. Remember III (Higgs & Reader)

**[cute-senpai-owo](http://cute-senpai-owo.tumblr.com/) said:**

**I lovvved the part 2 you did with Higgs x reader it was great :D, but could we get a part 3 final and make it angst ~3o Keep up the good work :D**

To his surprise, Y/N didn’t ask Higgs to leave their bunker after he confessed his crimes to them. That didn’t mean however he was out of the woods. 

Y/N did everything they could do avoid Higgs, going out of their way to leave an area of the residence as soon as Higgs would walk in. Higgs was too proud to admit it hurt more than anything, but he took the punches and jabs. He knew he wasn’t welcomed, but was growing frustrated with how Y/N still took the time to make him a bed on the couch, made sure he had something to eat in the fridge and went out of their way to mend some of his old clothes. Higgs never saw them personally do it, but the small notes with his name on said items were enough to get the point across. 

“Y/N, can we talk?” Higgs said, venturing into the living room of their bunker as they stopped what they were doing and began to walk off. 

“Y/N, please cut the crap.” Higgs said firmly, getting them to stop dead in their tracks. They froze in place as Higgs gulped and quietly approached them. He made sure to give Y/N plenty of space as he sighed. 

“I don’t appreciate you jerking my chain darlin’. Look, be straight up with me, do you want me gone or not?” Higgs didn’t mean to come off aggressive, but as soon as Y/N turned their head and faced him down with a glare, Higgs realized he already screwed up. 

“And I don’t appreciate you waltzing back into my life and telling me you’ve been a fucking terrorist this whole time. I can’t believe I’m even helping you.”

“Enlighten me Y/N, why the hell are you?” Higgs asked as Y/N shook their head, proceeding to the kitchen area.

“Forget it.” 

Higgs wasn’t going to take that for an answer and proceeded to follow them. He wanted answers, and damn it he wasn’t about to give up so easily. 

“Try me.” Higgs said with a slight tease as Y/N rummaged through the fridge to get themselves something to drink. They completely ignored Higgs even as he paced about the kitchen, contemplating his next move. 

“Look, I’m getting tired of playing cat and mouse with ya. I’m gonna keep following you like a damn dog until you tell me why you haven’t kicked me out yet.” Higgs said, grounding himself as Y/N turned around and took in a deep breath. 

“I’m only helping you out because of the previous relationship we’ve had. As soon as your wounds heal, I want you gone.” 

“Do you really mean it?” Higgs asked as Y/N hesitated. He could see the confusion in their eyes as they looked away from him. Higgs gathered up his courage and approached Y/N, tilting their chin up so they would look at him. He wanted to know the full truth, not just with their words but with their gaze. 

“Y/N, do you really mean it?” Higgs asked as he let go of them and there was still a silence coming from their end. Higgs was about to give up until Y/N grabbed Higgs’s arm, keeping him from moving away. 

“I don’t want you to leave, but I--Higgs, what the hell were you thinking?” Y/N asked sincerely as he sighed. 

“What do you mean?”

“Coming to me, telling me all of this--of all people, why?” 

Higgs closed his eyes, letting his memories guide him to how his old life was. Back when he and Y/N were two porters, trying to shoot for something grander in life. He remembered the times Y/N had stood up for him among other coworkers who thought his ideas were crazy, how Y/N went out of their way to talk to him when most didn’t bother, how they complemented each other's personalities, those nights when they were both alone and finding solace in each other. It flooded his brain, making Higgs realize all over again how much he screwed up. He could have had Y/N the whole time had he not been hungry for power due to his traumas. 

Opening his eyes to look down at Y/N, Higgs bit his bottom lip as he searched their features. He was trying to find any sign that they hated him, but all he saw was concern and adoration rolled into one. He knew without them saying it that Y/N still loved him, and he could feel himself growing scared because of it. 

“I’m sorry I wasted your time.” Higgs said, gently breaking free from Y/N’s grasp as he left the kitchen and traveled out of the bunker. He decided it was for the best to go now. Some part of him yearned for the past, but Higgs realized that his old relationships with people would never be the same as they were. He needed to start anew and away from those he hurt. 

“Higgs!” 

He turned around and saw Y/N waiting by their terminal, staring at him before they began to power walk towards his spot. He nervously studied them as Y/N came over and shook their head. 

“Don’t run away this time.” Y/N said, remembering when Higgs and they had split and how he had given no explanation before. “I hate what you’ve done, but don’t run anymore. Tell me why did you come to me. No bullshit.”

“No bullshit,” Higgs repeated with a breath as he glanced around, feeling the need to run being outweighed by his conscience. 

“Cause you’re the only connection I got left.” Higgs admitted, the pain of his words in his eyes as he looked at Y/N with a smile. “I lost every fucking thing.”

“I’m not going to pretend you didn’t do horrible things and that you’re not a trash excuse of a human being, but you haven’t lost me yet.’ Y/N pulled Higgs into a slow embrace, the two holding each other tight as Higgs sighed in relief. Even if this is all he got from Y/N, it meant more than he could describe in words. 


	143. Data (Heartman & Higgs)

**Anonymous said:**

**“11: I regret nothing. Except for maybe this.” w/your choice!**

“Remind me again, why I’m helping you out now?” Higgs asked aloud as Heartman went about taking measurements of Higgs’s body. He was very meticulous about getting the numbers right. To Higgs, Heartman was a little too chipper for his personal liking. 

“Because if I’m going to help you with your Chiralium Poisoning, I need solid data and evidence on you, the subject matter. This is very crucial to determining how we can go about lowering your chiral levels. I mean you don’t really have alternatives.” Heartman explained, humming along as he took his personal measuring tape out and gestured for Higgs to spread his arms out, feet standing as close as possible to each other as he measured Higgs’s arm span from fingertip to fingertip. 

“Look at it this way, your data is going to help so many more victims of Chiral Poisoning. It’s not a lot, but it is a path towards redemption on your part.” Heartman said enthusiastically, earning a sigh and eye roll from Higgs.

“I regret nothing. Except for maybe this.” Higgs said bluntly, earning a chuckle from Heartman. 

Higgs went with the motions, doing whatever Heartman asked. He figured being the equivalent of a human guinea pig for a couple hours wouldn’t be so bad. After the data was collected, Heartman told Higgs it was alright for him to put back on most of his gear save for the heavier items. While Heartman was out of the office, Higgs started putting on his old porter uniform, adjusting the black tank he was wearing underneath before Heartman came in with two large cups. One was the size of a man’s head and the other was maybe a few inches shorter. 

“Hm?” Higgs quirked his brow as Heartman happily waltzed over and handed the cups out to him. 

“I’m gonna need you to fill these up with some bodily fluids!” 

“With what?!” Higgs exclaimed. Sticking with Chiralium Poisoning almost sounded better than whatever Heartman was gonna have him do next. 


	144. Interrogate (Deadman)

**Anonymous said:**

**What if after Sam left, the UCA took in someone Sam was close to into questioning because they figured they knew where Sam was? :o So any of the Interrogation Starters with whomever you want!**

Deadman adjusted his glasses as he let out a sigh, eventually taking them off so he could give them a quick clean. The interrogation room was so humid that his glasses were beginning to fog up. Upon putting them back on, he glanced at the three men who were chattering amongst themselves. Hushed whispers and occasional glances made the scientist feel more uneasy with each passing second. 

Eventually, the men settled down, and the younger one between the three sat across from Deadman at the table. He took in a deep breath, rubbing his forehead, looking like he didn’t want to be there as much as Deadman himself. 

“We have a few more questions to ask you.” He started until Deadman interjected.

“Why am I here again? What is it now? I answered your questions.” Deadman normally didn’t get too defensive if he could help it. Conflict was never his strong suit, but at this point, he was growing aggravated with the personal questions. He was roughly down in the UCA interrogation unit for the last three hours and besides for being more confused than before, Deadman still had no idea why he was down here in the first place.

“Please gentlemen, enlighten me. Am I down here by orders of the President and have I committed a crime?” Deadman asked as the young agent cleared his throat. He glanced between his two superiors, each of them giving the young man a nod for him to proceed.

“You are not under arrest, but the UCA has been given a tip that you may know the whereabouts of a previous porter, Sam Porter Bridges. There’s a rumor that when he went into hiding, he took a BB unit with him that was supposed to be disposed of. Rumors are he found a way to keep the child alive outside of it. We both are aware that BB’s and such are outlawed, but given the circumstances, we need to find Sam and the BB. Because of what Sam did, this BB could prove to be vital to research the UCA has been conducting on reproduction technology. If you have anything about him, where he could be, we need you to be honest.”

Deadman furrowed his brows, feeling his heart sink. Now that things were put into context, he understood the seriousness of the situation. He also knew where he stood. Deadman didn’t hesitate as he took in a deep breath and gestured at the young agent.

“Look, even if I knew where Sam Bridges was hiding, I wouldn’t out him like that.”

“That goes against UCA law especially since he has an asset that belongs to us.” The agent said firmly as Deadman furrowed his brows and nodded.

“That may be true, but Sam is my friend and friends don’t hurt friends. Especially in the manner of which you speak of. I know how your department of reproduction works, young man. I am morally against many of your methods to keep humanities population stable.” Deadman said with great conviction. He didn’t care, no matter how scared he was, Deadman wasn’t going to let Sam or little Lou’s lives be destroyed.


	145. Monaghan (Gene-Sky of Atoms)

**Anonymous said:**

**“You’re only hurting yourself by keeping quiet.” w/ Gene**

Gene paced around the hospital room, waiting for another round of UCA agents to come in and interrogate her besides the young guy sitting near the middle, watching for her to talk. This place reminded Gene all too well when she was held captive in a biohazard unit when she accidentally got infected with the BT Plague she was supposed to deliver to the scientists years ago. Regardless, those memories and the negative experiences associated with it didn’t hold a torch to the fear she felt for Higgs and her daughter. She couldn’t believe it, how the UCA went through the trouble to raid her family despite being in a different country, and living new lives far away from America. 

“You’re only hurting yourself by keeping quiet.” The newest UCA agent that came in to interrogate her said aloud, sitting in a chair across from Gene who was confined to the human equivalent of a fishbowl cell. Gene stopped pacing, and looked straight ahead at the man, gesturing at him with a come hither motion which he obliged, getting up and moving closer. 

“If it comes down to my partner and my child, I’d rather keep my mouth shut and remain here than to give you the power to hurt my family.” Gene said firmly, then suddenly jolted forward. She headbutted the glass, causing a huge crack to form as the agent stumbled backward and fell. It took great effort on Gene’s part not to let out a laugh as the man scrambled. Her eyes bore into him like a predatory animal, watching his every move as he got onto his feet and sneered. 

“I’m trying to help you! Don’t you realize antagonizing me isn’t going to help your family out? Look, we can offer your daughter protection. All we need is a record of what Higgs has been doing outside of the UCA. That is all. There’s nothing else. We are not monsters.” The agent said in his defense as Gene rolled her eyes, rubbing her forehead as she could feel her own blood trickling from the point of impact. She sighed and shook her head, leaning against the glass wall with her arms crossed, looking towards the left side of the pristine wall. 

“You assholes don’t get it. Skylar was living happily, protected by both her parents until you terrorized us and hurt her mama and papa right in front of her eyes. Tell me, if you were a child, how would you not see the UCA as a monster?” Gene retorted, taking in a deep breath before continuing. “Higgs has been rebuilding his life as have I. Nothing you say will convince me to hurt him.”

“Not even the life of your own daughter?” The agent asked, getting Gene’s eyes to widen some before she snickered. 

“God, you’re really not helping your case trying not to come across as the bad guys,” Gene said bluntly. “I’d do anything for Skylar. Her papa and I would die for her. She knows this too. Are you going to rob her of both parents just because we refuse to hurt each other? Is that how America works?” 

The agent furrowed his brows, giving a shake with his head as he took a seat. Gene had to give the guy some credit, he was much calmer than the others that had come before. 

“Ms. Dawkins–”

“Monaghan. Get with the program.”

“Right–look, perhaps we can move onto something less invasive. My job aside, I know this is hard for you, but I can’t help but wonder what did you expect when you intertwined your life with that of an ex-terrorist? Did you guys ever think this through?”

“Yeah, we did actually but we also thought if we were far enough away from the world, you fucks would leave us be.” Gene shrugged, nearly grinning at his previous question about going for Higgs despite his past. 

“You can’t help who you fall in love with, right?” 


	146. Darlin' Dumbshit (Higgs & Reader)

**[ruvik-royal-sunflower](http://ruvik-royal-sunflower.tumblr.com/) said:**

**Soft angst: it hurts. Higgs x Reader**

“Higgs--this hurts really bad.” Y/N managed to choke out, grimacing in his arms as Higgs adjusted Y/N’s body in his grasp, bringing them closer to his chest as he kept moving. Despite how tired he was, Higgs knew he couldn’t afford to rest. Not until he got Y/N somewhere safe from all the chaos around them. 

“Shh. I know. I know.” Higgs murmured quietly, eyes scanning the horizon. There was still much smoke in the area. The bitterness and taste made his tongue dry as he coughed. Things would have been easier if he had his hood and cape on, but Y/N was wearing it on account that they were injured. The burns Y/N sustained on their arms and midsection were awful. Higgs could smell the burnt tissue and grimaced. It was scary how similar the scent was too overcooked meat. The area was too smokey to get a clear visual, but Higgs was hoping against hope that Y/N’s burns were not as severe as they smelled. 

Almost two hours on foot, and Higgs got Y/N and himself out of the area where the fire was storming. From the distance, he could see it traveling towards the East due to the winds. For now, they would be fine, though Higgs couldn’t say the same for the poor souls that got trapped there. Some parts of Higgs felt pity and maybe even guilt for them all, knowing it was his fault this happened. He knew Homo Demens had been after him for a while, but he didn’t anticipate they’d go to such extremes to flesh him out. He should have known better, maybe then Y/N wouldn’t have been an idiot and shoved him out of the way of a burning tree, taking the brunt of the fall. 

Higgs was amazed that Y/N was asleep in his arms by the time he found a secluded place for them to hunker down. It was a small cave, remnants of what used to be an old Timefall shelter. It would make due for now. Higgs carefully pulled his cape off of Y/N and then started assessing the damage. The burns were not as horrid as he thought, but he knew from experience courtesy of his daddy, that wounds such as these tended to get infected easily. 

“Higgs--!” Y/N’s voice hitched in their throat as Higgs started cleaning the area with water, being careful not to apply too much pressure as Y/N winced and tried not to move. Higgs used his free hand to cradle Y/N’s head as he worked over the burns on their abdomen, saying quiet reassurances before he sighed, glaring some.

“You’re such a dumbshit. Why’d you have to go and do that?” Higgs asked bitterly, letting out a breath. Despite his comforting nature, he was still pissed at the whole incident. Mostly angry at himself that he allowed Y/N to take the fall for him back there. 

“Because--we’re friends, right?” Y/N asked in between gasps, trying to keep themselves steady as the burns stung and radiated throughout their nerves. Higgs furrowed his brows, letting out a deep breath as he shook his head. 

“I guess, but don’t get any wild ideas I give a shit about you.” Higgs said firmly though he offered a smile soon after. Seeing Y/N’s face beam up at him, nearly on the brink of laughter despite the injuries they sustained made Higgs feel alright, that somehow he’d find a way out of this mess with Homo Demens.

“Hold still. Still gotta get your arms darlin’.” 

“I thought I was a dumbshit?” 

“You’re my darlin’ dumbshit. Feel better?” Higgs chuckled as Y/N made a face, lifting their arms up so Higgs could start cleaning them. 

“Not really, but I’ll take it.” Y/N said, staring up at Higgs the entire time he tended to them. 


	147. Deal Breaker (Higgs & Diehardman)

**Anonymous said:**

**For Intensive Interrogation starters, you're only hurting yourself by keeping quiet with Higgs! I always wondered what would happen if UCA got him in the end**

Higgs panted heavily, swallowing back bile and blood that had built up in his mouth. Higgs was beginning to truly feel the onslaught he received from the agents of the UCA. He lost track of time, not knowing how long he had been imprisoned but it had to have been a month or so. He could tell by how long his facial hair had gotten it had been a long while.

Higgs tried to adjust in the small cot he had in his cell, letting out a whimper as he curled up into a ball and attempted to steady himself. Ever since leaving the beach and taken into custody, Higgs hadn’t fully recovered from his final battle with Sam. He cursed aloud in rapid succession, feeling the broken bones in his abdomen shift and flutter under his own weight. It was a miracle he hadn’t died yet or suffered any internal bleeding. 

He had been through hell in life, starting from childhood and all the way through adulthood, but even a man like Higgs was beginning to hit his stride. There was only so much pain he could take without proper medical attention. Had the UCA agents tossed him some bandages, Higgs could have made due but no, he received nothing not even for the previous wounds inflicted upon him. Higgs didn’t understand it, how did they expect him to talk if they were going to treat him lower than dirt? Then again, he figured he deserved it anyway considering all the folks he killed when rolling with Homo Demens. 

“Monaghan, someone to see you!” A guard called out as Higgs winced, opening up his eyes as he adjusted until he was lying flat on his back. His body quaked, feeling his blood pressure drop as he licked his dry lips. Even if he wanted to, Higgs couldn’t rise up from the broken ribs. It was too painful unless he had help. 

“Higgs Monaghan, I’m President McClane. It has been brought to my attention through staff about your mistreatment from members of the UCA Special Task Force Agency, and they have since been reprimanded and discharged. I’d like to apologize for any inconveniences and injuries you sustained while in custody and would like to offer you medical aid if you wish to have it.”

Higgs let out a pained grunt, smirking a little as his eyes gazed up at the ceiling. 

“Fuck you.” He murmured, hearing the new President sigh. 

“You’re only hurting yourself by keeping quiet. You’re also hurting yourself by pissing off the wrong guy.” Diehardman said sincerely. He debated about going into the actual cell block with Higgs, wanting to see for himself how bad the damages were but he refrained from doing so. Higgs wasn’t powerful like before, not even insane, but Diehardman knew better than to underestimate the former Homo Demens leader.

“What---do’you want from me?” Higgs asked, muttering a rapid impulse of curses as he could feel his bones move about in places where they naturally shouldn’t have been. That was enough to get Diehardman to quietly gesture for a guard to get someone from the medical team on standby to help. 

“Answers, Higgs. That’s all we need. Answers for the crimes you’ve committed. Given the unique circumstances, considering what happened to you, the death penalty has been waivered on behalf of the UCA.” 

“Aren’t you guys just--fucking--chivalrous bastards considerin’--god--considerin’ the shit ya’ll put me through,” Higgs said with a broken laugh as Diehardman made a grimace. He couldn’t see Higgs’s face given how he was lying down, but the tone was enough to get under the President's skin to a degree. 

“The people that hurt you, don’t represent the values of my America. We can start back at square one, give you medical attention and when you’re better we can begin interrogations with a clean slate or you can wallow and die here alone. There’s a lot of people that want you dead, Higgs. I’m sure you are no stranger to that. If you work with me, I can offer you protection.” 

“Protection.” Higgs scoffed, and let out a sigh. Higgs’s body quaked as the pain grew more intense than before. It felt as if there was a large boulder on his chest, and every couple minutes more weight would pile up. The misery he was undergoing outweighed whatever pride he had left as Higgs took in a deep breath, feeling warm tears go down the corner of his eyes as he closed his eyes in defeat. 

“Get me the fuck outta here---p-please.” Higgs said aloud, albeit weakly. 

“Good choice, Higgs.” Diehardman said, and moved out of the way so the medical team could retrieve Higgs from the cell block. The whole time they were going through the motions, Higgs wished he was back on the beach. It may have been hell in its own right, but it was nothing compared to the experiences he was having now. Deep down, even though he was neutral, Higgs was terrified of what was going to happen next. 


	148. Friends (Sam & Original Female Character)

**[XODRAGONLADYXO](https://xodragonladyxo.tumblr.com/) ASKED:**

**"We cant be friends." Lynn finally meets the Legendary porter Sam Bridges but because she has feelings for Higgs she don't want things with Sam interfering what she is doing with the Homo Demens**

“I think we could help each other out,” Sam began to offer to Lynn who perked up upon hearing him speak. From what she could gather, Sam wasn’t one who liked talking much. “I don’t say this often, but I think we would make a good team. Maybe I can even help you figure out how to get back home if you assist me in taking Homo Demens down. You’re more than capable of fighting, you proved it that much when we took down those MULEs together.”

Had circumstances been different, Lynn probably wouldn’t have hesitated at Sam’s offer. As soon as she heard him mention Homo Demens in a negative light, she could feel her stomach tighten as she furrowed her brows and shook her head. 

“As much as I appreciate the help, I don’t think so.” Lynn said and then started gathering up her things. Sam looked on in confusion, puzzled that she was packing up and getting ready to leave considering her injuries. 

“You getting out of dodge just like that?” Sam asked, trying to keep his tone friendly as he looked over Lynn in a suspicious manner. 

“We can’t be friends, Sam.” Lynn said and sighed, getting the rest of her pack ready and settled. It hurt having the weight on her, but she needed to get out of there. She needed to get back to Higgs .

“Was it something I said?” Sam asked curiously as Lynn shrugged. 

“More or less,” Lynn said simply and got up, starting to leave the shelter of the cave they had settled in before Sam got up and hollered. 

“Someone you care about is part of Homo Demens, right?”

Lynn stopped in her tracks as Sam cleared his throat. 

“You can fool a lot of people, but you can’t fool me.”

“Goodbye Sam.” Lynn said, and disappeared into the night before Sam could further pry. She didn’t need him exploiting whatever feelings she had for Higgs. 


	149. Show Off (Higgs & Original Female Character)

**[XODRAGONLADYXO](https://xodragonladyxo.tumblr.com/) ASKED:**

**“You’re such a dork.” I forgot to submit characters. Lynn and Higgs haha XD sorry.**

After spending much time around Homo Demens, Lynn was starting to learn there were two sides to Higgs. On one hand, he was very authoritative and could be temperamental if plans fell apart but on the other, he could be downright goofy. It was his charisma that motivated his men at the end of the day, and his antics were something else. 

Lynn mostly kept to herself, still not feeling entirely comfortable with the group let alone the questionable things they had done, but those moments where she could hear the Demens hooting and hollering with laughs because of a joke Higgs cracked, she wanted to feel more included. Slowly she started venturing more into their main tent, where everyone had dinner and such and she’d sit back and watch as Higgs would do something ridiculous to get everyone’s attention on him. The man thrived on being center stage. He just had that presence that made everybody drop what they were doing and watch. 

This time around, Lynn came into the main tent to get some grub and watched as Higgs and a few members were playing either poker or blackjack. At some point to distract the other players, Higgs pretended he was about to throw up causing the other men to flip out and panic until he somehow pulled off a trick, pulling a whole stack of cards out of his mouth. It was a juvenile magic joke, but nonetheless, it got a round fo applause and some laughs. 

“You’re such a dork.” Lynn murmured under her breath, not thinking Higgs had caught wind of it until he was looking straight at her. Shuffling the cards as he sighed. 

“Got something you want to share with the class?” Higgs asked as Lynn shook her head, feeling her face grow red as she power-walked out. She could hear Higgs snicker on the way out of the main tent. 


	150. Crossing Over (Cliff & Sam)

**ANONYMOUS ASKED:**

**"I didn't mean to hurt you" with Sam and Cliff? I hope you had a good day! :)**

Sam didn’t think he’d ever see Cliff again, believing that the poor soul finally passed over when all was said and done with Amelie. He was wrong though, finding himself on Cliffs beach standing beside him. They both looked out to the horizon. It wasn’t dark and grey like Sam was used to, but filled with blues and purples. For Sam, it reminded him of the colors in his nursery when he was living with Bridget Strand. He tried to push the woman in the back corners of his mind, not wanting to focus on her when he was in the presence of his father. 

“D–Cliff,” Sam started, as Cliff turned and furrowed his brows. There was concern in his gaze as Sam looked down at the surf and pressed on. 

“‘Back when you were in purgatory when we were fighting each other, I didn’t mean to hurt you. Had I known who you were, I never would have taken any shots at you. I never got to apologize for that.” 

Cliff let out a deep breath through his nose, lips pursing into a smile as he reached over and gently grasped Sam’s left shoulder and carefully coaxed his son to look at him. There was noticeable regret in Sam’s features as he made himself look into Cliff’s gaze. There was nothing but adoration in his eyes as he nodded. 

“Sam, you shouldn’t be the one apologizing. I attacked you. I wasn’t in the right state of mind. Had you not defended yourself, I probably would have killed you and that is the last thing I wanted since losing you the first time.” Cliff slowly pulled Sam into a warm embrace, holding onto his son like he was the end and beginning of all things. It reminded Cliff of the time when Sam found out the truth to his past, how he was Cliff’s BB, and how they both perished together until the Extinction Entity separated them. 

“There’s nothing to forgive, Sam.” Cliff said as Sam smiled, embracing his father back as they held onto each other for a time eventually pulling away as they could feel a gentle breeze caress their faces. 

Taking in a deep breath, Sam grew nervous as he looked back out to the ocean and Cliff chuckled. 

“You nervous?” Cliff asked as Sam nodded.

“I’ve been to the beach many times, but always found my way back. This time, it’s the real deal. I’d be lying if I wasn’t scared.” 

Cliff nodded. 

“What’s the other side like?” Sam asked as Cliff furrowed his brows, seemingly lost in contemplation. He wasn’t sure how to word the experience. 

“Peaceful. It’s like taking the best nap you’ve ever had, some dreams here and there but it’s quiet until you come back to this place to help those you’re most connected to pass on.”

Sam let out a deep breath, blinking a few times as he could feel anxiety bubbling in his gut. Cliff once more reached out and patted Sam’s shoulder, getting the former porter to smile back. 

“Don’t worry. We’ll do this together. I’ll be right by your side, all the way through. I promise.”


	151. Insomnia (Diehardman & Cliff)

**ANONYMOUS ASKED:**

**"You don't get enough sleep" With Die-Hardman and Cliff? Hope you're doing well tonight!**

Diehardman groaned in his sleep, eventually stirring upon the noise outside his dreams start to grow louder. He let out a yawn, eyes fluttering as he rolled over in his bunk and tried to force himself back into a dreamless slumber. The commotion kept up though, and it didn’t take him long enough to figure out who was doing it. 

Diehardman got to his feet and stood up on his toes, looking at the top bunk to find it empty. He let out a sigh, giving a small eye roll as he rubbed his head. Cliff could be a night owl, but as of late, it had become a chronic habit that was beginning to drive Diehardman up the wall. Then again, Cliff hadn’t been himself since their last mission on the ground.

“Cliff, go the fuck back to sleep.” Diehardman said as he appeared in the doorway of their personal quarters. He could see Cliff had made himself a peanut butter sandwich and was munching on it, offering a small smile as he chuckled in between bites. 

“Can’t. Was feeling hungry.” Cliff said and waved the sandwich towards his partner for emphasis. Diehardman sighed, figuring while he was up he might as well get something to snack on too. Lord knows when they’d get a chance in the morning. Despite having a break from war, the two men needed to be on their toes cause they weren’t out of the woods yet. 

“You don’t get enough sleep.” Diehardman said bluntly while Cliff sighed, chugging down a glass of milk before he replied. 

“I’m well aware of that old friend.” 

“Cliff, really. It’s been getting worse since the incident.” That was all Diehardman needed to say. The perky demeanor Cliff had suddenly faded as he went neutral, borderline stoic. He nonetheless forced himself to continue to eat, trying not to dwell on what happened. Diehardman looked on at him with concern, coming to his side and giving Cliff a gentle pat to the shoulder before settling for a bag of chips nearby. He took a seat across from Cliff at the dining table. 

“The kids, that explosion–it wasn’t your fault, you know?” Diehardman offered as Cliff nodded.

“Still can’t get them out of my head. The charred bodies. We’ve been doing this gig for years, but that was probably the worst for me.” Cliff admitted, feeling some of the weight being lifted from his shoulders. He put the sandwich down, rubbing at his eyes and forehead while he took in a deep breath.

“When we get back to America, do me a favor and take things easy, will you?” Diehardman requested, looking on at his friend. “You’ve done enough for your country for a while.”

There was a mutual silence that crossed between them until Clifford looked up, his lips quirking into a small smile as tears streamed down his eyes. 

“I think I’ll be done for good this time.”

“You’re really going to retire?” Diehardman asked, surprised as Cliff sighed. 

“I’ve spent enough time with death. It’s time I started living.”


	152. Tension IV (Higgs & Gene-Sky of Atoms) 18+

**ANONYMOUS ASKED:**

**Pleeeeaaase, can you do another part of the Higgs x Gene story ❤️❤️**

“Hang on, just a second!” Higgs hollered out to Fragile as he watched Gene with a suspicious grin. She got off of him and went for the table, ducking underneath. Logically, it was the only place she could easily hide without getting caught. To make sure Fragile didn’t go snooping near that area, Higgs decided he’d sit by his desk and would block Gene from being seen underneath. It was pretty juvenile on both their parts, but neither of them were ready to come out and tell anyone about their relationship. 

“Shh.” Higgs looked down at Gene as she nodded with a smirk, giving him a thumbs-up before Higgs sighed and hollered for Fragile to come in. Higgs decided to preoccupy himself, making it appear he was busy. He sorted through some papers, carefully thumbing through as Fragile came in. 

“Everything alright? You sound winded.” Fragile said as Higgs looked up and shrugged. 

“I was stretching a bit ago before you came in. Almost pulled a muscle in my back.” Higgs offered a small laugh, putting the papers down. He adjusted his legs under the desk, accidentally bumping into Gene. Luckily she didn’t make any noise but he was sure he smacked her face in. He mentally sent out an apology while keeping his eyes on Fragile. 

“So you were saying about the meeting?” Higgs cleared his throat as Fragile nodded. There was a suspicion in her gaze that had Higgs worried before she blinked a few times, catching herself. 

“Right. I know we are cutting back hours so that our employees can keep working. I got my time figured out. Did you figure out what days you wanted off?” Fragile asked as Higgs gave a nod, going through some of his papers looking for his schedule change. 

“I’ll gladly take the next two weeks off. It’ll give you a chance to come back early for–” Higgs stopped dead in his tracks, eyes widening as he felt Gene palm at him under the desk. Arousal pooled in his gut as he felt a shivering tingle down his spine. There was no way he could move, and his fingers twitched against the papers. 

“You alright?” Fragile asked, gently taking the paperwork from Higgs as he nodded.

“Hmm. Hmm. Remember my back? I’m feeling another knot.” Higgs closed his eyes, feigning a pained wince though his body was far from being in agony. Whatever Gene was doing to him down there, Higgs was desperately trying to keep his composure. 

“Uh, as I was saying it’ll give you a chance to return in time when the chiral printers are back up and running,” Higgs said with a cough, wincing once more as he could feel Gene getting bolder, slipping him out of his pants. He hoped against hope she would stick to using just her hands and not her mouth on him especially with Fragile in the office. 

“What’s going on with the chiral printers? I thought it was just the one that was broken.” Fragile said with concern as Higgs sighed before leaning forward. He was desperately trying not to move his hips as he felt the underside of Gene’s warm tongue against his flesh. It took every ounce of willpower not to moan. 

“Higgs, you might want to get your back checked out. You really don’t look good.” Fragile said as Higgs nodded, swallowing thickly as he rubbed the back of his neck. 

“Yeah, yeah I’ll take care of that after we’re done. Anyway–all the chiral printers malfunctioned. I got a report from the factory floor on it. We should think about redistributing some of our budgets to getting an upgrade.” Higgs offered as Fragile began to talk, things going in through one ear and out the other. He could feel his entire body shudder under Gene’s attention, feeling her nearly take him all the way into her mouth before slowly drawing him out. Higgs could feel his eyes closing as his nerves pulsed, euphoria blaring away against his mind. At some point, he couldn’t help but release a small groan. Luckily for him, Fragile took it as another sign about his back as he tried to steady himself. 

“I’ll head down to the floor and check it out, but I think it’s something we can pull off after we get our new schedules figured out. Higgs, you should take it easy. I’ll check on you in a couple hours.” Fragile said sincerely and then took her leave. Higgs remained in place, waiting for a good while until he could hear the sound of Fragile’s footsteps leave the main area. 

When Higgs thought the coast was clear, he fully sighed in pleasure, mouth agape as his head fell back against the seat, back arching as Gene moaned against him. 

“Fuck.” Higgs moaned out, eyes shutting tight as he trembled, running a hand down and tangling it into Gene’s hair as her head bobbed. His fingertips massaged her scalp, lips letting praises fly to her before he could feel himself edging too close. Higgs pulled Gene off and firmly grasped the back of her head, causing her to wince before his lips came crashing down onto her mouth. His tongue ran over hers greedily as he hoisted Gene on top of him. They both ground against each other, kissing passionately before Higgs realized that somehow underneath the table, Gene already got the bottom half of her uniform off. 

“Jesus you’re needy,” Higgs breathed out in an aroused laugh, lips going to her throat as he sucked harshly while Gene’s arms wrapped around his neck. She smiled, letting out pleasured moans. 

“Am I in trouble?” Gene asked playfully, getting her answer as Higgs bit down on her neck causing Gene to yell out. Her muffled moans against Higgs ear sent him off, moving a hand between their legs as he guided himself into her body. They both let out hoarse gasps, the feeling of being one again overwhelming their bodies as they started moving against each other. 

Gene held onto Higgs tightly as he controlled the rhythm despite her being on top. He was aggressive, hips thrusting up into her hard that there were times it hurt. Nonetheless, Gene was enjoying being with him again. He read her body so well, knowing where to kiss her, where to ravage her flesh with his fingertips, and where moan deeply on her as her body consumed him. 

“Gene–tell me I’m good.” Higgs pleaded, moaning against the shell of her ear as he slowed down his movements, still going deep but keeping them drawn out as Gene peppered his jawline with slow kisses. 

“You feel so good. You’re so good Higgs.” Gene breathed out, whispering it against him before he pulled her back, looking straight into her eyes as their foreheads touched. Their warm breaths ghosting against each other’s faces as beads of sweat trickled down their skin. 

“You’re such a good girl,” something about the way he said that made Gene nearly come undone. Her whole body radiated with goosebumps as she nuzzled his face, still riding him as Higgs breathed out. 

“You’re mine. Please–be with me, again.” Higgs nearly choked out as he could feel the pressure building in the lower half of his body. It was nearly painful as he sped up, allowing himself to be consumed by the pleasure radiating throughout him. Higgs wrapped his arms around Gene, pulling her as close as possible to his body as he could, forehead still against hers as their breathing became erratic.

They both went over the edge together for the second time since last night, overwhelmed with euphoria as they moaned into each other’s mouths, riding out the waves of their orgasms to the fullest. Bodies quaking and breaths hitched, they both shut their eyes and relaxed into one another. By the time things died down, neither Higgs or Gene wanted to move away. Gene rested her head against the crook of Higgs’s neck as his hands reached up and gently tangled through her hair, carefully stroking her scalp as his cheek nuzzled the side of hers. They both could have easily fallen asleep right then and there in the seat, neither of them caring if anybody barged in for they were too caught up in each other. 

Gene panted heavily, trying to catch her breath as Higgs continued to play with her hair. The two coming down from their highs as they both relished in the safety and protectiveness of each other’s bodies. 

“You’re so warm.” Gene murmured, getting Higgs to chuckle tiredly. 

“So are you. We should get dressed.” Higgs suggested tiredly. 

Gene slowly got off of him, the two tidying up and grabbing clothes and reorganizing things. When all was said and done, Gene started heading for the door until Higgs gently caught her arm and stopped her.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Higgs asked playfully as Gene raised a brow.

“Back to work? Don’t want anyone getting suspicious.” Gene said then smirked upon seeing Higgs smile from ear to ear. He brought her close to him, noses nuzzling each other before he pulled Gene into a sensual kiss.

“I got a better idea. If you’re feeling brave enough.” Higgs teased as Gene canted her head. Higgs thought she looked cute doing that as curiosity outweighed whatever concerns Gene might have had. 

“Are you challenging me?” Gene asked with a tired laugh. Higgs made a face, giving a shrug, feigning innocence. 

“I could be darlin’. The best thing is, you’ll never know for sure.” Higgs pressed another kiss to Gene’s mouth. “Wanna sneak to my quarters and shower?” 

Gene snorted, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. “You think we can pull that off without getting caught?” 

“If we play our cards right like we did this mornin’ I think we’ll manage,” Higgs said confidently. They both smiled against one another, inhaling each other’s scent as they nuzzled again. 

Once they were ready, Gene and Higgs quietly went out of the office and kept their distance as they both walked together through the terminal. Occasionally they’d go past fellow porters, other workers and such but no one seemed to care. As far as anyone knew, Higgs was probably coaching Gene again for something or they were discussing work-related things. The two were feeling great about their acting skills until they started to approach the upper management residencies. Higgs and Gene glanced at each other upon hearing footsteps come up behind, and then they bolted, Higgs grabbing Gene’s hand as they tried to stifle their laughter and sneak to his room on the far end of the hall.

“Go, go, go! Someone’s coming!” Gene exclaimed in a whisper as Higgs shushed Gene. 

“Woman, I’m trying! Be patient!” 

“Bitch!” Gene laughed.

“Takes one to know one, Gene.”

By the time Higgs got out his keycard and opened up the door to the quarters, both Gene and he tumbled inside. They both cackled as the door shut behind them. 

“I can’t believe you got scared!” Higgs said mid-laugh while Gene made a face, adjusting some strands of hair out of her eyes. 

“Fuck you, you’re the one that started running. It made me nervous! Jesus, you run like a cop.” Gene commented as Higgs quirked a brow. 

“You been chased by them before?” Higgs chuckled as Gene gave a nod, making Higgs’s eyes widen as he smiled in surprise. 

“This I gotta hear about. I didn’t think you were a bad girl.” 

“There’s a lot of shit about me you don’t know.” Gene grinned, then looked around. His room was spacious, far more so than her personal area of the terminal. Gene let out a surprised whistle, shaking her head as she glanced at everything. It didn’t feel nearly as welcoming as Higgs’s bunker, but it was nice. 

“Damn, you living in a penthouse.” Gene said as Higgs shook his head, making a face as he looked around with her. 

“I wouldn’t say that.” Higgs said.

“It’s bigger than my room here.” 

Higgs was lost in thought, wanting to offer something but decided against it for now. He figured he could wait until their actual date, not wanting to speed things up too fast with Gene despite how great he felt being with her. This whole experience was new to him. He never had a stable relationship before. Sure, there were flings but they never lead up to this point. 

“You still want to join me?” Higgs asked, starting to strip out of his clothes as Gene’s eyes roamed over his body. She was in a trance before shaking her head and gave a nod then started to take off her own. 

Once they were fully naked, Higgs led Gene to the shower and had her go in first followed by himself. The water pooled over their bodies, each of them sighing in relief before finding solace in each other’s arms. Higgs held Gene to him tight, his fingers carding down her back as Gene mirrored his motions, tracing over scars and other marks he had running down his spine. 

“I really love being with you.” Gene murmured as Higgs smiled, feeling his heart thud against his chest. He was nervous, feeling some of his past trauma surface. There was some hesitation before he subdued his fears and leaned more into Gene. He felt safe with her. Like nothing was going to hurt him as long as she was around. 

“That means a lot,” Higgs said, pressing a soft kiss to her forehead as the water trickled down their bodies. “I can’t get enough of you darlin’.” 


	153. Tied (Sam Bridges & Female OC) 18+

**[XODRAGONLADYXO](https://xodragonladyxo.tumblr.com/) ASKED:**

**nsfw meme 2 b for Lynn and Sam pls**

Sam was nervous as Lynn climbed on top of him. He panted heavily as his hooded gaze traveled up and down her body. She was beautiful in every sense of the word, and as much as his phobia fought against him, Sam couldn’t resist her. Being intimate with Lynn, was like being high on a drug for the first time. There was always something new to the experience. There were little imperfections and flaws he found on her body. Blemishes that made his pulse rise at how real she was. 

Distracted by her deep kisses, Sam’s hands gently reached up and carded over her face. Some of his fingertips mindlessly traveled to her scalp. He enjoyed pulling on the strands, feeling as though he had some form of control despite how dominant she appeared hovering above. When Sam felt her body sink onto him, a harsh moan escaped as warmth flooded his abdomen. The way she moved, steady and quick had him turning into a mess. 

Sam closed his eyes, hearing the melodic moans and whimpers escape Lynn’s mouth. It was so primal, he nearly blanked out; mind focused on one thing and one thing only. Things shouldn’t have gotten this far. It felt wrong in many ways given his past, but Sam had no regrets. At this moment, it was just Lynn and him. Exchanging pleasure and affection they had been starved for far too long. Sam hoped against hope he wouldn’t screw this up. Whatever they had after this experience, he wanted Lynn to stay. No matter what, he couldn’t let her go back to her homeworld. Not after this. He loved her too much to let go. 


	154. Lesson (Higgs & Gene-Sky of Atoms)

**ANONYMOUS ASKED:**

**it’s strange that it feels so right when nothing else does your two babies higgs and genie :33**

The faint melody of guitar strings echoed through the early night. Gene stopped to listen upon feeling a small gust of wind travel under her chin, making the hairs on her neck stand. The song Higgs was strumming to was different than the one she had heard before. The previous tune he played was nostalgic and melancholy, whereas this one was upbeat. Spiritual, one would be bold to say. 

Snapping out of her trance, she ventured to their campsite. They took shelter in an abandoned building, where a small city once stood before a void out took the majority of it to the afterlife. Carrying scrap in one arm, she sat the items by her sleeping mat. Higgs didn’t look up from the guitar, continuing to play. 

“I hope you didn’t steal that from anybody this time around.” Gene chuckled, remembering their previous altercation. In hindsight, it was hilarious but Gene didn’t want to get chased down on account Higgs couldn’t keep his hands to himself. Nonetheless, Gene had to admit Higgs was getting better at not stealing from folks. He was making an effort to appease her. 

“Trust me, I covered my tracks. Lesson learned.” Higgs teased, looking briefly to give Gene a wink. She smiled, happy the fire hid the flush that consumed her cheeks. 

“What are you playing this time?” Gene asked curiously. 

A soft sigh escaped Higgs as he messed up a chord, the string making a slink sound that had Gene’s ears twitch. 

“An old-timer tune. Somethin’ I used to hear the geezers sing at the colonies when I was a kid.” Higgs said, briefly smiling as he got lost in the memory. It had been one of the few he cherished. 

“You know, when I first met you, I never pegged you a music enthusiast,” Gene said, watching Higgs as he went about tuning the guitar. The old thing had been tarnished by Timefall, but the instrument still had spirit left that Higgs was able to draw out with his fingertips. 

“Truth be told, I never was until I went into exile. It’s strange that it feels so right when nothing else does.” Higgs said sincerely. It was the softest Gene had heard him talk. 

“You musically inclined, darlin’?” Higgs asked, smiling like he was up to no good. 

Gene shook her head, taking a drink out of the tin cup Higgs and she had been sharing earlier on. 

“I can’t say I ever been.” Gene laughed. “I mean I like music, but I never played anything before.”

Higgs got up from his sleeping mat, going to Gene’s side while carrying the guitar over. He scooted close, putting the instrument in Gene’s lap then crawled behind her. His face peered over her right shoulder, watching to make sure she had her fingertips on the right cords. 

“Higgs what are you–”

“I’m gonna teach you. It’s easy peasy.” 

“This is embarrassing,” Gene muttered, blowing a bit of hair out of her face as she felt her nerves rise. 

“You’ve beaten the shit out of MULEs, killed folks, and you’re a porter. I’m surprised a guitar has you shittin’ bricks.” Higgs joked, chuckling at Gene’s expense as he guided her hands on where to go. 

“Point taken.” Gene nervously laughed, following his lead. When she was situated, Higgs had her strum along, whispering gently when to change. His own fingers guided the way, taking her on the journey as Gene played her first song. It was rusty, and the sounds could have been more polished, but for a beginner, it was pleasant. Higgs smiled proudly as he retreated back his hand.

“Just keep repeatin’ that,” Higgs whispered, then realizing how intimately close he was to Gene, swallowed and moved to the side. He felt his face turn red, having enjoyed the closeness far more than he should have. Nonetheless, he continued on with the lesson. 

“You’re pretty good,” Higgs commented, smiling as Gene did. 

“Not as good as you.” Gene said.

“You’ll get there, so long as you keep hangin’ out with me. It’s hard for folks to escape my influence.” Higgs joked. 

“Pfft. Just when I thought you weren’t an egotistical bastard, you proved me wrong.”

“I’d say that’s an upgrade from asshole, comin’ from you,” Higgs smirked, amused at how Gene looked away bashfully and continued on. There came a point where Higgs started humming with the tune, closing his eyes and getting lost in the sounds. Memory ended up serving Higgs, as the lyrics to the old song came back to him and he sang. 

Gene couldn’t help but look up from the guitar strings, messing up from time to time. She couldn’t take her eyes off of Higgs. Not when he sang. His voice was soothing, honeyed by how melodic the song was. Gene could feel her pulse hasten, her stomach rolling over itself in gentle massages. Fear and excitement went down her spine as it dawned on her not so subtly that she had caught feelings. It hurt as she played, wanting to stop and embraced him, but Gene continued on. Thankful she got to see this side of Higgs most people would never have the luxury of witnessing. That was good enough for her. 


	155. Rations (Fragile & Higgs)

**ANONYMOUS ASKED:**

**"Why haven't you told anyone?" With Higgs x Fragile**

_It shouldn’t have come this far._ Fragile thought to herself as she came to a stop on her express bike. While adjusting the brakes, she mentally braced herself. Higgs being back in the world of the living had been a shock, and coming around his new hideout for the third time, she began to question herself. Fragile thought that like their old partnership, Higgs would be a dark afterthought. Something she’d vaguely remember in the passage of time, for having conquered her demon. Needless to say, she wasn’t getting the peace she hoped for. 

For all intents and purposes, Fragile knew she should have alerted the UCA upon discovering Higgs alive and well. Nonetheless, she didn’t. It perplexed her to the fullest. When Fragile left Higgs on the beach, she vowed to never help him again if he miraculously jumped out of Amelie’s domain. It was true, she didn’t like breaking things–people above all, but as she approached the makeshift door to Higgs’s new bunker, Fragile realized she made a terrible mistake not shooting him when she had the chance. Somehow, she knew her kindness was going to bite her in the ass, but call it pride, Fragile wanted to be the better person; doing something for Higgs he would never have considered, giving a second chance. 

“I brought you some rations. It’s not much, but it should tide you over for the week.” Fragile said as she approached Higgs, handing him a small container. He was sitting on the floor on top of a large pillow. By the looks of how tattered the thing was, Fragile assumed he stole it from a MULE camp. 

“Thanks,” Higgs murmured, putting the container off to the side. “Did anyone give you trouble for comin’ out this far?” 

Fragile shook her head, carefully kneeling in front of Higgs as he sat with his legs crossed. “Luckily, there wasn’t a problem. If you want me to get you supplies in the future, you’re going to have to uproot from here. UCA scouts like this area for pit stops.”

Higgs nodded, keeping his gaze off of Fragile. Even now, he couldn’t look her in the eye. Not after what she had done to him on the beach, how she stared him down like death itself. There was a shame too that Higgs felt, in regards to how he had hurt Fragile, but he wasn’t fixing to owning up yet. There was too much of a grudge Higgs held against her that needed to be sorted out.

“Why haven’t you told anyone?” Higgs asked suspiciously. 

“Beg your pardon?” Fragile asked, furrowing her brows. 

“Why haven’t you told the UCA about me? A good girl scout like you I assumed would’ve done that by now.” Higgs said lowly, giving a soft smirk. Unlike before, he lacked the confidence that once radiated in his body. If anything, he was scared. 

Fragile sighed, shaking her head. There was no easy answer. She herself was still trying to figure out why, but knowing Higgs, he wouldn’t easily let this go. 

“I’m an altruistic bitch, remember?” Fragile said, her tone bordering cold as Higgs furrowed his brows.

“I shouldn’t have called you that.” He murmured.

“Well, too late for take-backs,” Fragile said softly, though she meant every word. A sad smile crossed her lips briefly before she got up, deciding not to stick around for too long. Even if Higgs had gotten better, Fragile didn’t want to fall for it again. Not even the best of his charisma or sincerity would win her over, not this time. 

Higgs watched her, remaining neutral for the most part. His eyes were sad nonetheless. A part of him yearned for company, longer than Fragile was willing to give. 

“When will I see you again?” Higgs asked. 

“Two weeks from now. Hopefully after, never.” Fragile said, giving a brief smile as she left. Despite her conviction, Higgs and Fragile both knew that was a lie on her part. No matter how bad they had hurt each other, there was no severing of their connection. They were bonded, for better or worse. 


	156. Sleep Over (Higgs & Gene-Sky of Atoms)

**ANONYMOUS ASKED:**

**I'm craving higgs and gene “sometimes I realize one day I could die" and the "you're not a machine" sentences on the prompts for your feels**

Higgs bundled up on his sleeping mat while Gene tended to the small fire the two had created under a Timefall shelter. It was raining hard. The wind making it difficult to keep the fire going, but somehow Gene managed to feed it enough to last throughout the night. Higgs moved a bit closer to the flames so he could get warm, propping himself up on his right arm as he looked in Gene’s direction. A curiosity gleamed in his eyes as she did a double-take. 

“What?” Gene asked, grinning a bit at the playful look that crossed Higgs’s expression. He shrugged all the while keeping his focus on her. 

“I’m just thinkin’.” 

“About?” Gene gestures, trying to coax it out of him. Higgs could be stubborn at times when it came to getting to the point, something that Gene had grown to deal with overtime since the two had become friends. 

Furrowing his brows and biting the skin on his bottom lip, Higgs made a face before he sighed. “I’m curious about why you became a porter. I know we had this conversation before, about how you were different from your family and yadda, yadda, yadda, but do you ever take a break?”

Higgs’s question didn’t go where Gene assumed, and she laughed. She was taken aback by it. Nonetheless, she had an answer. 

“I don’t think I’ve had a decent vacation in years. I’m a bit of a workaholic.”

“A habit you seem to be breaking cause’ of me.” Higgs chimed with a smirk. 

Gene rolled her eyes. “Lately, yeah. Besides saving up credits so I can go on the Northern Expedition, I don’t know what to do with any free time I get. I get so damn tired too after every trip that I sleep most weekends. I have hobbies, but if I’m not on the go and keeping busy I turn into a wreck if I’m being honest.”

Higgs nodded and then lied down flat on is back, looking at the ceiling of the shelter. He could hear the rain continuing its music. “I relate all too well to that.” 

“How so?” Gene asked curiously as she got comfortable in her own sleeping mat across the fire from Higgs. She propped up on her left arm, mimicking his earlier action.

“Back when I was an up and coming porter, I did nothin’ but work. I’m surprised I didn’t become a MULE. Nothin’ beat being on the go and having no dedication to anyone but the job and myself. That mentality kept a good head on my shoulder but got me into a lot of shit. I wasn’t seeing the grand picture.”

“Pray tell what grand picture Higgs Monaghan has.” Gene teased in an epic voice, watching as Higgs turned his head and squinted his eyes at her menacingly. She chuckled, apologizing under her breath as Higgs waved her off. He thought it was charming but didn’t comment. 

“One day we all die. Simple as that. Life’s shit if you don’t have anything else to enjoy but a damn job.”

“Sometimes I realize one day I could die,” Gene began. “Like on the job. And everything I’ve wanted to do, the expedition, my hobbies, I’ll never get a chance to do any of it. But if I don’t keep working, I’ll never reach my goal. I got people who count on me, so many now that I feel like I can’t say no to certain deliveries even when I get those rare times I want a break.”

Higgs furrowed his brows, letting a sigh out through his nose as he looked over at Gene. 

“You’re not a machine.” He said sincerely. 

Gene shrugged, smiling as her eyes became morose. “I can’t help but feel like it sometimes.”

Higgs gave a nod. “Being a porter is a thankless job. Trust me when I say you don’t want to end up like me, Gene. You gotta be kinder to yourself darlin’.” 

Gene smiled, looking away from Higgs momentarily as the fire crackled. “It’s amazing.”

“What is?” Higgs asked curiously. 

“That you can be such an asshole sometimes but have wisdom.” Gene mused, watching as Higgs let out a groan and rolled onto his side, facing away from her as Gene laughed. 

“I’m goin’ to bed.”

“Higgs I was kidding!”

“Too late.” He said bluntly. 

A growl escaped Gene as she decided to turn in herself. It was getting late. By all accounts they should have been sleeping hours ago had it not been for the heavy rains keeping them awake. Not to mention it was cold. By the time Gene got secure, she realized her hands were turning blue. The fire wasn’t doing much to get her body to quit shaking. 

A sigh escaped Gene as she debated with herself, then eventually she got up and took her sleeping mat over to Higgs’s side, plopping it beside him. His eyes fluttered open, looking confused.

“Am I dreaming or you gonna sleep with me?” Higgs teased, letting out a yelp as Gene slugged him. 

“It’s too cold on that side of the fire. Not like I’m gonna snuggle up to you.”

Higgs closed his eyes, but he had a mischievous smile that made Gene want to backtrack. 

“Too bad. I like cuddlin’.” Higgs said playfully as he let out a yawn.

“I didn’t think you were the touchy-feely type.” Gene murmured as she settled in. Already it was way nicer being beside him. 

“Funny you mention touchy-feely. I said something along the lines of that before a long time ago to my nemesis if you want a bedtime story.”

“Not like I can sleep anyway.” Gene laughed. 

Higgs’s story went on for a while, but eventually, they both fell asleep from exhaustion. The rain didn’t let up, but they ignored it. Every once in a while, Higgs would wake briefly seeing Gene was tucked into his chest and he smiled before drifting back off. He never had a sleepover before, and his inner child was amused by the situation. It was nicer than he expected. 


	157. Sentimental (Sam & Female OC)

**[XODRAGONLADYXO](https://xodragonladyxo.tumblr.com/) ASKED:**

**❝ you put your arm around me and i literally felt my knees buckle, this is so pathetic. ❞ Lynn and Sam polls**

Lynn snickered as Sam and she continued to travel. Her bouts of laughter didn’t go unnoticed by the porter who shot glares and whatnot in her direction. Sam didn’t have the heart to tamper down Lynn’s fun, regardless it was starting to get on his nerves. She had been at it for some time since their little incident that occurred back in Port Knot. 

“You’re gonna disturb Lou if you keep doing that.” Sam forewarned. 

“I’m sorry, but what happened back there–it was fucking hilarious!” Lynn exclaimed, still minding the BB who was currently sleeping away her troubles in the pod on Sam’s chest. 

Sam sighed. “You put your arm around me and I literally felt my knees buckle, this is so pathetic. Of all the things to be laughing at, you picked this?”

Lynn shrugged. “I’m easily entertained. It’s not every day you let anyone get close to you either.”

Sam made a face but had to give credit where it was due. He sighed, shaking his head as he came upon a cluster of cryptobiotes. He stopped momentarily, taking out a small jar like contraption and began grabbing at the little bug creatures, popping them into the canister. 

“Do you really gotta eat them?” Lynn asked as Sam quirked a brow, then continued on. 

“They replenish blood. When I don’t have blood packs, these guys come in handy. The taste is bad, but you get over it. Eating them might save your life.”

“I don’t have a problem with eating them,” Lynn said in protest, watching a little cryptobiote float her way. She chuckled at its chubby face. “They’re just kind of cute though…”

Sam stopped and smiled briefly at Lynn, the action making her face flush with pink. It was unexpected of him given Sam’s character. 

“You’re sentimental,” Sam said. 

Lynn glared, crossing her arms. “You got a problem with that?”

“No, I think it’s naive but cute,” Sam admitted and then capped the jar when he was done collecting enough cryptobiotes. He clipped the canister onto his porter uniform and adjusted the straps to his porter pack, the cargo he carried having been aching his shoulders for some time. 

“You gonna keep sightseeing, or are you ready to go?” Sam asked, taking note of how Lynn had been staring at him since he made the compliment. Lynn shook her head, letting out a breath as she moved past him. Figures as much she deserved to be put in the spotlight considering she had done it to Sam not long ago. 


	158. Checkmate (Higgs & Diehardman)

**[EWOKPILLOWTALK](https://ewokpillowtalk.tumblr.com/) ASKED:**

**Hi Jay! Hope you’re doing well. c: If you’d like, “Played my role and did what I’m supposed to” for Higgs x your choice!**

“Check,” Higgs mused as he moved one of his pawns into position. The game between himself and President Die-Hardman had been entertaining, probably the most fun he had in months since being jailed by the UCA. He quietly observed Die-Hardman as the president sighed and shook his head before making his move, getting out of Higgs’s grasp for the time being. 

While Higgs looked over the board, debating about his next move, Die-Hardman quietly observed Higgs. Furrowing his brows, a thought occurred to him. 

“I noticed you don’t look me in the eye whenever we have conversations.” 

Higgs shrugged, moving another chess piece as he sighed. “I still don’t like you. That good of an answer?”

The sarcasm had Die-Hardman chuckle out of amusement. He had grown used to Higgs’s chagrin. At first, it had been an annoyance, something he could only withstand for a period of time but now it was more or less akin to interacting with rebellious youth. In Die-Hardman’s eyes, Higgs had been stuck developmentally despite being one with a brilliant mind. He likened it to the past trauma Higgs had suffered in his youth, which still surprised Die-Hardman that Higgs had managed to make it into adulthood. It was part of the reason why Die-Hardman believed Higgs deserved a shot at rehabilitation versus conventional means of imprisonment. 

“You should be proud of yourself,” Die-Hardman started as he contemplated his next move then moved a piece. “The information you provided last month helped save several colonies from the remnants of your old gang, Homo Demens.”

“That right?” Higgs asked tiredly as he rubbed the side of his head. 

“How does it make you feel?” Die-Hardman asked curiously. 

Higgs didn’t say a word as he paid attention to the game. Nonetheless, there was a conflict in his mind and heart. Something that didn’t go unnoticed by Die-Hardman as Higgs shook his head, sighing irritably as he briefly locked eyes with the president. 

“Played my role and did what I’m supposed to,” Higgs said bluntly. 

“You’re not happy about it though, aren’t you?” Die-Hardman asked honestly. 

Higgs chuckled, shaking his head. “If you were imprisoned and forced to comply or else, how the hell do you think you’d feel about tattlin’ on folks? Snitches get stitches where I come from.” 

“I was under the impression you didn’t like it because it makes you feel like a pawn again,” Die-Hardman said sincerely, furrowing his brows as he crossed his arms. He could see a deep weight had overtaken whatever confidence Higgs had displayed moments ago. 

“I try not to think about Amelie,” Higgs admitted. “I lost too much.”

That was common ground both the men could relate to. They had put their faith into a powerful woman that ended up bringing about so much conflict, that neither knew if they could ever fully recover from its depths. Their mutual pain had been the bridge Die-Hardman needed to connect with Higgs. 

“Checkmate,” Higgs said, smiling at his work for a moment before he looked up at Die-Hardman. The president sighed, giving a smile in return.

“Good game. You ready to go outside?” Die-Hardman asked.

Higgs looked down at his hands on the table, debating with himself before he nodded. He hadn’t seen the sun in ages. Not since he had been captured. Higgs still hated the UCA, most of what it stood for, but over time he had been growing to respect Die-Hardman for sparing his life and trying to know him better. There was a small portion of Higgs that believed maybe things would heal. 


	159. Climb (Higgs & Gene-Sky of Atoms)

**[ONL-YOU](https://onl-you.tumblr.com/) ASKED:**

**i gotta find time to read more of those two but ❝ you’re legally obligated to keep holding me. ❞ for gene and higgs?? 👀💕**

Climbing up and down steep cliffs wasn’t Gene’s nor Higgs’s first rodeo, but after a half-hour of doing nothing but that, the tension was beginning to weigh on their nerves. Between grunts and hearing brittle rock fall between fingertips, the silence and subtle sounds between the two were becoming irritable in its own right.

“Let’s climb down the cliff he said, it would be quick he said,” Gene muttered begrudgingly to herself as she loosened up more rope.

“I heard that!” Higgs shouted from below, having put some distance between himself and her. Gene tensed, making a face as she sighed, adjusting more of her rope so she could scale down easier.

“Well, I’m glad you did!” Gene hollered sarcastically as she managed to make it to a narrow ledge. She carefully tested the waters before resting her feet against the rock, putting her weight onto it while allowing her body to rest. To say she felt parched was an understatement. Gene began to shuffle through her water pack that was on her arm as Higgs briefly stopped and looked up towards her, feeling a small rock hit his cheek while he winced. 

“Darlin’, we got no time to be lazy.” Higgs said aloud as Gene began chugging. She stopped herself short, feeling her face growing red.

“I need a drink, can you fuck off?” Gene said bitterly. “Besides, it was your idea we take this route to avoid Homo Demens.”

“Is that resentment I hear in your lovely voice?” Higgs shot back teasingly, giving a roll with his eyes while keeping his gaze on Gene’s location. 

“It was better than the stupid road idea you had! We would have been deep-sixed if I didn’t think about this place.”

“Whatever, I’m coming down!” Gene said, shaking her head as she capped the water canteen and adjusted her gear. She started moving off the ledge, carefully gliding down to meet up with Higgs so they were on level ground with each other. If they were gonna bicker about, Gene figured it would be easy to be right by his side than to be screaming back and forth. She worried too that someone, Homo Demens or MULEs, would hear them if they kept up their banter. 

Gene’s eyes widened as she lost her footing, tumbling down the side. Even with the rope secure, Gene could feel her body getting thrashed. The world spun as she yelled, trying to catch hold of anything so that she could balance herself. In her desperate attempts of gripping onto the cliffside, Gene could feel her fingers being sliced by the rock. As she continued to fall, specks of blood landed on her lips. The metallic scent traveled through Gene’s nostrils as it dawned on her that if this kept up, and given how tangled the rope was becoming, she could end up hanging herself. 

“Gotcha!” Higgs exclaimed. 

Gene suddenly came to a shrieking halt as Higgs gripped her arm, then hoisted her to his position and slipped his free arm around her waist to keep Gene steady. Gene knew Higgs was strong, but given his body type, she didn’t expect this. Even with one arm on his own rope and one arm holding her, it was like nothing for him. Envy grew in her mind as she looked up at his face, searching his eyes as fear had overtaken him. 

“You scared the shit outta me darlin’.” Higgs said, letting out a sigh of relief. “Ya’ll right?”

Gene nodded, catching her breath. “I might have peed a little, but I’m fine.”

Higgs snorted, busting out in laughter followed by Gene. Adrenaline high and nerves skyrocketed, the two decided to stay put while they got their bearings. Higgs absentmindedly traced circles on Gene’s waist with his fingertips. The action made her face flush but Gene decided not to say anything, figuring he was trying to soothe her.

“You sure took a hit,” Higgs said amusingly, using his hand on the rope to gesture at Gene’s forehead. It dawned on Gene she’d been bleeding down her face. She had been so preoccupied with how her fingers got ripped to shreds that she didn’t realize her head had been another casualty. 

“Damn, as soon as you mentioned it–this hurts.” Gene hissed, tempted to rub at the spot until Higgs stopped her. 

“We’re almost near the bottom. When we get down, we can get that taken care of.” Higgs reassured, then used his thumb to gently smear off the blood on Gene’s bottom lip. He was gentle with his action, being precise as Gene froze. When he was done, Gene smiled playfully. 

“How do I look?” 

“Like you got your ass handed to you by a cliff,” Higgs snorted. “You’re still pretty though.”

Gene raised her brows, not expecting the compliment. Higgs cleared his throat, quickly changing his tune. 

“Pretty stupid.” 

“Asshole.” Gene spat, rolling her eyes as she slapped Higgs. Nonetheless, they both laughed.

Higgs took in a deep breath, letting his grip up. “You ready to go down?”

“I think so.” Gene nodded, then unwrapped herself from Higgs, and began to untangle herself from the rope. Higgs furrowed his brows and grabbed a hold of Gene’s strand, keeping her from pursuing further. 

“Higgs?” Gene asked, confusion settling on her bruised face as Higgs put up a finger for her to be quiet. He calmly readjusted Gene’s rope, and after a while, developed a system where they were both attached to each other’s strands. Higgs swallowed as he cautiously wrapped his free arm around Gene’s waist once more, pulling her close to him. She could feel his breath ghost over her face, and even the faint sound of his pulse thudded in her ears. 

“Is this really necessary?” Gene asked.

“It’s for your protection. Trust me, I don’t do this for anyone.” Higgs teased. 

“Higgs, I’ve been a porter for years now. I think I can handle myself–” 

Once more, Higgs pulled Gene close to his body and swayed back, her face lying on his chest and arms around his shoulders as a large boulder came tumbling down. Had he not been paying attention, the two of them would have been squashed. Gene and Higgs both looked down, hearing the bulging rock continue its course until a powerful thud signaled its end. 

“Okay. I’ll bite.” Gene said fearfully. “You’re legally obligated to keep holding me.” 

Higgs snorted. “I knew you’d come around darlin’.” 

“If I didn’t know better, I’d say you’re loving this.”

“Maybe I am. Maybe I like playing the hero, rescuing damsels such as yourself.”

Gene growled, happy she couldn’t see the smile that formed on Higgs’s face. He carefully led them both down the rest of the way, making sure Gene and her cargo were protected. Higgs couldn’t recall the last time he had been so altruistic before. Sure, at this point he considered Gene a friend but Higgs never expected himself to fall back into old ways of thinking. Not after everything he had been through. 

Gene all the while hung onto Higgs, letting him do most of the work while she recovered. As much as her pride had hurt, it was nice not taking the wheel. Being close to Higgs in this manner, Gene felt safe. She just didn’t like how her stomach was flipping in knots over it. 


	160. Spring (Sam & Female OC)

**[XODRAGONLADYXO](https://xodragonladyxo.tumblr.com/) ASKED:**

**♤ : Taking a bath together Lynn and Sam**

There had been a few times Sam and Lynn would stop and bathe at a spring, but they were both careful to give each other space. Their luck soon ran out when Sam had led them both to a local spring area, and noticed the majority of it had been tapered off. 

“Fucking A,” Sam said aloud, glaring at the large boulders that had been placed over some of the natural formations, blocking several of the springs and their healing waters. He let out a sigh as Lynn approached his side and looked over the area, then pointed out a small spring was still open. 

“I bet we can use that one to bathe,” Lynn suggested.

“Yeah, taking turns–but we don’t have time for that,” Sam said. 

Lynn could tell from his tone that Sam was uneasy about the situation, but alas, she knew perfectly well they didn’t have much of a choice. Nonetheless, the last thing she wanted was for Sam to be uncomfortable. Lynn was pretty aware of Sam’s phobia at this point and intended to be mindful.

“How far are the next springs?” Lynn asked.

Sam furrowed his brows, letting out a grunt before he responded. “A week from here. We’d be smelling like pigs by then. Might as well get this shit over with.”

Sam quickly charged down the hill with his cargo and Lou in tow, while Lynn followed close behind all the while trying not to trip and fall. The hill was steep, but luckily it wasn’t horrible unlike the many cliffs both Sam and she had to climb to get to destinations. 

Lynn was unsure of how Sam intended to help her find a way back home, but for now, the issue wasn’t nearly as dire. She had been enjoying her time with the porter, ever since she got separated from Higgs. Lynn found it odd how everything about Sam that Higgs mentioned had been a lie. He wasn’t cowardly, nor cold. Stoic was more proper, but he wasn’t this horrible guy Higgs had made him out to be. 

Later as the two were relaxing in the water, Lynn tried not to bump into Sam but ended up slipping on a rock. She fell against his back and he quickly brushed her off.

“I’m sorry,” Lynn said sheepishly.

“It’s okay,” Sam said. He didn’t sound sincere, but his features were calm as he looked at her before going back to soaking. 

Lynn looked towards her left, hearing Lou coo through the BB pod as she too swam about. The moment was endearing, something sweet to dedicate to memory since Sam and she had seen nothing but bloodshed as of late. 

“Do you think she will like swimming when she’s out of the pod?” Lynn asked, trying to lighten up things.

Sam didn’t answer right away, but a small smile pulled at his lips as he watched the BB continue her playful bout. 

“I’d like to think so. Kids a natural.” Sam said. 

Lynn relaxed further into the spring, sitting across from Sam. Their legs ended up touching each other, but Sam didn’t seem to mind so much versus the sudden slip-up. A calm began to radiate in them both as the warm waters soothed aching joints and muscles. They spent a good ten minutes in silence, listening for danger and all the while enjoying the scenery. 

“You got something on your face,” Sam piped up, gesturing at Lynn’s forehead. 

Taken back, Lynn tried smearing whatever it was off only to see Sam shake his head and he carefully approached her. The way he went about it, Lynn compared his movements to a deer hesitating to approach a hunter. He was scared alright, but his eyes were confident as he gently swished away at her skin and got a chunk of debris off. A coy smile formed soon after.

“That’s better,” Sam said.

“Thank you?” Lynn chuckled as Sam shrugged and moved back. She was surprised at his action, feeling her stomach churn into a knot. While he was preoccupied with Lou, Lynn couldn’t help but look over Sam. Among the handprints that littered his body like ancient cave paintings, he had a lot of scars. Most of them she assumed were from the kind of job he worked, but others seemed peculiar. 

“Can I ask you a personal question?” Lynn said. 

“At this point, shoot.” Sam snorted as he took Lou out of the spring, putting her up on the ledge of the opening. The BB yawned and stretched her arms. 

“Do you hate me?” 

Sam’s brows raised before he shook his head. “No.”

“Honest?” Lynn asked, smirking some. 

Sam shrugged. “You haven’t given me a reason to. Why you ask?”

Lynn rubbed the back of her head, not expecting the conversation to get to this point but alas here they were. 

“I had the impression you don’t like me much.”

“It’s nothing personal. I don’t like most people.” Sam smirked briefly before going neutral. The little exchange making Lynn laugh as she went quiet and decided not to pry further. 

“Lynn,”

“Yes?”

“You’re not a bad person.” Sam said as she raised a brow, confusion settling in her features. 

“Why do you say that?”

Sam shrugged. “Personal experience.” 

That was all he was willing to say before he began to lift his body out of the water. Lynn quickly turned around, wanting to give him privacy. She could hear the water cascade off of Sam’s body, fresh steam erupting from the spot where he was in the spring. She waited a while before turning back, seeing Sam getting his uniform and such back on. 

Lynn couldn’t help but watch, growing more and more curious about the porter. He was a complicated individual. 


	161. Traced (Higgs & Reader)

**[RUINEROFCHEESE](https://ruinerofcheese.tumblr.com/) ASKED:**

**Hey sweetie! For the starters: my muse traces one of their fingers over your muse scars and asking him about it. Someone (you decide who) traces Higgs scars and asks him about it... Thanks for being awesome baby😘**

Y/N was surprised when Higgs returned home after a long delivery route and stripped out of his uniform, beckoning them to check his back for wounds. They spent a good time combing over his flesh, noticing the impressions the porter uniform had left on his skin along with scars from his youth. It was rare for Higgs to feel comfortable enough to be exposed in front of someone, and Y/N didn’t take it for granted. The amount of trust he demonstrated was overwhelming, to say the least. 

Higgs and Y/N had been good friends for a while, the two of them working in the same area. Y/N wasn’t cut out for the porter life unlike Higgs, and worked on the factory floor of the delivery terminal, making sure packages got sorted to their rightful homes and that there were no unexpected surprises such as bombs and whatnot. MULEs were cheeky bastards about that kind of thing.

“You sure there ain’t nothin’ to worry about back there? My backs’ been killin’ me.” Higgs piped up, causing Y/N to blink a few times as they snapped out of their thoughts, returning to the task at hand. 

“I don’t see anything of concern. Maybe you pulled a muscle?” Y/N chuckled as their hands began to massage at the tender points along Higgs’s spine. He let out a thankful groan in return. 

“You might want to see a chiropractor.” Y/N suggested.

Higgs huffed. “Pfft, I may be a delivery boy, but I ain’t old.”

Y/N snorted, shaking their head and then stopped along his midback, feeling over a scar that was unlike the others Higgs had. The texture of the flesh was bumpy, not smooth like the other ones. Y/N wasn’t a wound expert, but they knew enough to understand that once upon a time, the injury Higgs had taken there must’ve been excruciating. 

“Y/N?” Higgs murmured. They could feel his muscles tense upon stopping their ministrations to his back. 

“Higgs, what happened here?” 

A long silence followed, and Y/N realized they didn’t have the authority to ask something so personal. Sure, they were friends, but they each had their own secrets that were best kept under lock and key. This had to have been one for Higgs. 

“That was for fuckin’ up my daddy’s project he had been workin’ on. Repairing an old bike so he could go to the outside world and get supplies. Said the monsters were gone for a while, and it was our only shot to get food. I thought–well if he enjoys taking away my freedom to see the world, I’d take away his. I broke the damn thing, smashed it until my hands bled. One of the worst beatings of my life happened soon after. He tried cuttin’ my damn spine out, wanting to carve me up like wood. The knife was too dull, so he seared me.” Higgs paused, biting on his lower lip as he let out a deep breath through his nose, trying to keep his composure while he turned his head to the side so he could make out Y/N better. 

“Higgs, I’m so–”

“I don’t need a pity party. I was a fuckin’ brat, had it comin’.” Higgs forced a chuckle out, then faced forward. He rubbed his face, trying to keep it together as the memory began to burn in his mind. 

Y/N came around, crouching in front of Higgs. He was taken aback as Y/N rest a hand on his knee and squeezed. 

“You were just a kid. It wasn’t your fault.” Y/N said quietly. 

“You didn’t know me back then, what I was like.” Higgs protested.

“No, but even a brat doesn’t deserve what happened. For what it’s worth, you look badass with it.”

Y/N and Higgs both laughed nervously. They could see Higgs’s face tinged with red from the compliment before he cleared his throat and began putting his uniform shirt back on. Y/N wasn’t gonna lie, they were disappointed this ended so soon. Nonetheless, the experience had been good for both of them. 

“Would it be awkward to ask you to check me for ticks now?” Higgs joked as Y/N smiled at him, giving a shrug.

“I dunno, it’s gonna cost you.” Y/N laughed.

“Name your price.” Higgs retorted as he playfully rolled his eyes. He had missed their bantering after being gone for two weeks. Already a dread settled in his gut, knowing his next job would be around the corner and he wouldn’t be able to see Y/N again for a while. 


	162. Sweet Spot (Higgs & Gene-Sky of Atoms)

**ANONYMOUS ASKED:**

**“Hey, hey… it’s just me.” for gene x Higgs**

Higgs yawned as he backtracked towards the camping spot him and Gene found for the night. They were days worth of walking from the border between the East and Western parts of the UCA, almost at the destination Gene needed to go to deliver the secretive cargo she had. Higgs knew about it, the plague samples she had and he swallowed while thinking it over. 

So far they had been lucky on the trip not to lose or contaminate themselves with the damn thing, but he felt uneasy about the situation. Once upon a time when Higgs was a porter, he had carried all sorts of things. Weapons, blood samples, you name it. This though was way out of his pay range. He still couldn’t for the life of him understand why Gene didn’t just say fuck it to the whole mission all the while giving her boss a big fuck you for the risk. Hell, she wasn’t even getting anything extra out of it. 

“Keep selling yourself short chicky,” Higgs muttered while he adjusted the pack he had on the side of his pants. It was a quirk of his, talking aloud so he could ease his thoughts. The mannerism had become a part of his life after exiling himself from the world after his fight with Sam Bridges. 

When Higgs arrived at the camp, he saw that Gene was sound asleep. Furrowing his brows, Higgs went over to his sleeping mat which was a couple feet away from hers. He placed some of his belongings down, taking off his boots so his feet could catch some fresh air. While fiddling around with his cape getting ready to take it off, Higgs let out a grunt as he felt a massive weight hit his back. He quickly spun around, seeing Gene attacking him in a flurry of fists. 

“Whoa, whoa!” Higgs exclaimed as Gene continued the onslaught. He managed to block her moves but felt a pain radiate in his chin as the world became small. Higgs collapsed onto his back with a large thud, feeling the small rocks and debris bite into his clothes as Gene climbed on top of him, holding up his golden knife Higgs had let her borrow for safety while he scouted around to make sure Homo Demens weren’t tailing them. 

Gene panted, glaring like someone crazed until her eyes softened. A deep breath left her lungs. “Oh shit, it’s just you.”

Higgs breathed steadily, eyes widened as he swallowed the bile that built up in the back of his throat. His gaze was fixated on her as his body trembled beneath Gene’s. 

“Holy shit, I’m sorry!” Gene began explaining. “I thought you were a MULE.”

Gene started glancing about her surroundings, blinking a few times to get the sleep out of her eyes before she stared back down at Higgs. She smiled, getting ready to crack a joke about the situation until she saw how glazed Higgs’s eyes looked. His body was still bracing itself for an end. 

“Higgs?” Gene asked, trying to snap him out of the trance he was under. As she began to wake further, she realized he was disassociating. Higgs wasn’t here, not really. He was somewhere else. In the past dealing with his daddy. Guilt began to eat away at her gut as Gene swallowed and lowered her voice. 

“Hey, hey…it’s just me.” Gene murmured softly, looking down at Higgs as her right hand nervously cupped the side of his face. Higgs blinked a few times, coming back to his senses as he let out a sigh of relief, not realizing he had been holding his breath. 

“Think you knocked the wind outta me.” Higgs mused, trying to save face as he chuckled. Gene followed suit, laughing quietly as she removed her hand from his scruff. 

“My bad?”

Higgs rolled his eyes, closing them as he groaned. His body feeling the full ferocity of her attack. He wasn’t back there, in that cold bunker awaiting the next hit.

“You’re fucking terrible,” Higgs muttered, hearing Gene laugh again. A small smile pulled at his lips as he leaned up, staring at her face while she studied his features. Despite how scared he was before, Higgs felt a warmth radiating in his chest and abdomen. His nerves sparking off pleasantly as he glanced between Gene’s eyes and mouth. He couldn’t help but notice she had done the same thing and realized how close in proximity they were. He could feel her breath ghost over his face, traveling over the small hairs on his scruff. 

Higgs’s pulse jolted, snapping him out of his thoughts while he cleared his throat and smirked, looking at where Gene had been sitting on top of him. 

“Not that I don’t enjoy the view, but you mind climbin’ off me darlin’?” Higgs asked as Gene’s eyes widened. She quickly bolted, causing him to chuckle playfully. 

“So uh,” Gene cleared her throat trying to ignore just how intimate they were in that position. “Did you find anything useful?”

Higgs sighed, trying to compose himself as he sat up and rubbed the back of his neck. “Not a whole lot. A few pieces of scrap I can trade-in at the next pit stop, but no rations or shit MULEs have left behind.”

“We’ll be okay. I’m sure we can get plenty to eat at the border.” Gene reassured him as Higgs crawled over to his sleeping mat, sitting criss-cross as Gene walked over to hers and lied down. 

“Like I told you earlier darlin’, I ain’t setting foot anywhere near the UCA.”

“I know,” Gene sighed. “But I’ll bring you back something if you stay put and don’t leave me.”

Higgs smiled, lying down himself as he looked up at the sky, seeing the purple hues beginning fade into a deep blue. The stars were beginning to make their presence known. 

“If I didn’t know better, you gotta sweet spot for me.” Higgs teased.

Gene made a face, looking over at Higgs as he turned his head and smirked her way. She felt her face grow warm and rolled over to avoid him. Higgs in between chuckling did the same thing, trying to turn in for the night. Nonetheless, the warm feeling hadn’t gone away. His playful expression turned to nervousness as he let out a quiet breath, not wanting Gene to hear him. He was nervous about tomorrow. What was going to happen when they’d part ways at the border if Gene was going to be safe from his old gang. Most of all, he couldn’t get what happened earlier out of his head, trying to pinpoint why he ached so bad after she got off him. Frustration made him growl as he shut his eyes, trying to force himself to sleep. 


	163. Pact (Fragile & Male OC)

**[FXSTCR](https://fxstcr.tumblr.com/) ASKED:**

**“Don’t get used to this. It won’t be happening again.” - Sage and anyone you would like to put in! Surprise me 💙**

Sage could be a coward at times, especially when it came to BTs. Words couldn’t express how thankful he was when Fragile had come to the rescue and helped secure them both in a Timefall shelter while awaiting BTs and the deathly rainfalls to stop. Nonetheless, there was a tension between the two as Sage glanced from the entrance and towards Fragile’s direction. She was sitting beside the wall of the shelter, arms gently tucked around her knees as she stared outward, listening to the rain droplets bounce off the roof ahead. The sounds created a gentle echo, up until Sage cleared his throat. 

“I suppose a thank you is in order,” He started, only to get cut off by Fragile.

“Don’t get used to this. It won’t be happening again.” Fragile said firmly, getting a chuckle out of Sage as he sighed in defeat, shaking his head. 

“Are we ever going to let bygones be bygones?” Sage asked sincerely. 

“As far as I’m concerned, you’re just as bad as Higgs.” Fragile said bitterly. 

“Speaking of which,” Sage said as he raised his brows at her. “I heard you’re still looking for him. Word down the grapevine is you want revenge for what he did to you.”

Fragile went silent, looking downward at her knees as Sage sighed. Despite their less than friendly relationship, his heart went out to her. When news traveled about what happened to Middle Knot and what Fragile had done to save South Knot city, there were a plethora of rumors that circulated among porters and the like. Most of which believed Fragile was in league with Homo Demens, and merely saved South Knot because of a guilty conscience. In any case, many believed that Fragile was a monster. She did stupid things with the wrong crowd and ended up getting a stupid prize in the end. Sage nonetheless didn’t believe it. Fragile, despite her tendencies to be quiet and mysterious, never gave him the impression she was one for terrorism. He himself had a higher chance of pulling a stunt like that. 

“I could help you get him, Higgs.” Sage offered with a shrug.

“And I suppose you’d want compensation for that?” Fragile asked, looking his way. She didn’t look amused in the slightest, but Sage could tell her interest was piqued. 

“Obviously,” He huffed. “If you’re good at something you never do it for free.”

“I thought a man like you would be more willing to help him out.” Fragile countered as Sage held up his hands in surrender.

“You got me there,” He chuckled. “Nonetheless, I don’t care for Higgs. You have no idea the kind of crap he’s done to screw me over personally. We share a common enemy. You saved my ass back there with the BTs, and I want to help you kill him.”

“I have no intention of killing Higgs,” Fragile said bluntly, taking Sage aback as he glanced over her, imagining what her Timefall ravished body looked like.

“Not even after everything he’s done?” Sage asked out of bewilderment. A calm silence filled the shelter as Fragile nodded. She let out a huff, then shook her head as she contemplated it over with herself. It would be so easy to kill Higgs, but much harder to enact the kind of revenge she sought. 

“I’m not wired like him or you,” Fragile said in her defense. She decided to leave it at that, and Sage respect her decision. He went quiet afterward, contemplating what he was going to do after getting out of the Timefall shelter. Surprise overtook his expression when Fragile spoke up. 

“If you help me with Higgs, we can work something out.” 

“Really?” Sage asked, seeing her nod. 

“You got nothing to lose, and neither do I.” 


	164. Second Guessing (Fragile & Higgs)

**ANONYMOUS ASKED:**

**“If they touch you, I’ll kill them.” w/ Fragile catching a glimpse of Higgs' mental state starting to deteriorate because of the sudden rise his DOOMS level. I think that after he met Amelie he probably got a lot more cocky and openly aggressive. Anyway, I love your writing! Thank you for indulging all of us!**

Fragile took in a deep breath as she faced the door heading into Higgs’s personal quarters at the company building. Blinking a few times, she went over the script in her mind: how to address the changes Higgs had been undergoing. Fragile was no fool, she could read Higgs despite how hard he tried to hide his feelings. Lately, he had been doing a poor job of shielding himself in that manner. It was almost like he was crazed–that he had come across an epiphany that broke him. His behavior had gotten worse to the point where he ended up breaking the arms of two porters who got into a yelling match with her over something trivial in hindsight. 

Higgs was never one to shy away from a fight, but he had a way of shooting down people with his words and not his fists. Needless to say, Fragile was scared of what happened. She wondered if this was even a wise choice to talk to him about it, but being business partners, they needed to bury the hatchet in order to keep moving for the companies sake. 

“Higgs?” Fragile called out upon opening the door. She peered in following the rest of her body. Higgs was present, at his desk and typing away at something. He didn’t even acknowledge her presence. Something that briefly irritated her before she sighed. 

“Higgs, do you have a moment?” Fragile asked. 

Higgs didn’t look up from the computer but he managed to murmur out. “Yeah, one second.” 

Fragile suspiciously gazed over him, making note of how his tone sounded defeated. Her expression turned calm when he finally took his fingers off the keyboard and put the tablet down. 

“What’s up?” He asked. 

“Can we talk about what happened with our associates?” 

Higgs let out a breath through his nostrils, giving a small smirk. If Fragile didn’t know better, he looked amused. As if his mind was replaying it over and he delighted himself at the thought. 

“What about it?” He countered, crossing his arms as he propped his feet up on his desk and leaned back into his chair. 

Fragile looked around, grabbing a chair from nearby and sat it nearby Higgs, taking a seat as she looked him in the eye. 

“This is serious,” Fragile said firmly.

“Well,” Higgs chuckled. “I am being as serious as I can about the situation. They were assholes.”

“That’s no reason to break their arms. What’s going on with you?”

“Whaddaya mean?” Higgs raised a brow.

Fragile let out a breath, shaking her head as she started to count the incidents on her fingers for emphasis. “You’ve been distant, you nearly tore our coworker’s arms off over something stupid, you’ve been barking orders at our team members like they’re soldiers, and you’ve been sad. Really sad.”

Fragile paused as she slipped a glove off, hovering her hand over his direction. Higgs swallowed as he stared down her hand, tensing up as Fragile closed her eyes.

“I can feel how broken you are with my DOOMs. Everything hurts.”

Higgs suddenly glared, slapping her hand out of the way. Fragile’s eyes snapped open as she stared at him in disbelief.

“Quit peeking into my fucking head! Just because you have a higher level, doesn’t mean you get free reign to walk over me!” Higgs sneered.

“Higgs, I wasn’t trying to hurt you,” Fragile said firmly, putting her glove back on her fingertips. She kept her gaze on him as he visibly appeared remorseful for his action. Fragile crossed her arms soon after. 

“Higgs, remember you can tell me anything. What’s hurting you so bad? I’ve been scared for your wellbeing. Even our associates are worried, believing you might take your own life.”

“Far from it,” Higgs muttered bitterly as he closed his eyes and rubbed his chin in thought. He kept his eyes away from Fragile, trying to think his way out.

“Look, it’s too personal. Best I handle it on my own for now.” Higgs said, forcing himself to look back up at her. Fragile could see he was sincere in this regard and decided it was for the best to drop the conversation. She knew it wasn’t worth the potential fight, not when tensions were so high. 

Fragile got up and prepared to leave. “Just don’t hurt any of our porters.”

“If they touch you, I’ll kill them.” Higgs said as a matter of fact. His tone sent a cold shiver down Fragile’s spine as she swallowed, blinking a few times before she decided to disregard the comment and go outside. There was something incredibly wrong with Higgs, and she was determined to get to the bottom of it but at another time. Little did she know, it would be something she would regret down the road.


	165. Begin Again (Cliff & Diehardman)

**ANONYMOUS ASKED:**

**You can’t keep pushing me away forever, alright? I’m trying to help, and it hurts when you throw it in my face like this.”**

Cliff bit his bottom lip, eyes glazed over as he tried to tune out the world. The only thing his senses picked up on was the taste of the nicotine in the cigarette he had been smoking the last half hour. In hindsight, he shouldn’t have blown up at his superiors but after everything he had been through for his countries government, he was done. Cliff knew it was time to hang up the coat, move on. He had a wife now. A chance at a better life than the one filled with death. He was well acquainted with the reaper than most. When he thought about it, his life had been a sad one. It was time to change things.

“Cliff!” John’s voice pierced his thoughts as Cliff took a drag, letting the smoke out of his lungs quickly before he turned his attention to his colleague. 

“Hm?” Cliff furrowed his brows as John sighed and approached him.

“I’ve been looking for you everywhere. I heard from our boss you’re quitting. That can’t be true, right?” The pain in John’s voice was evident as Cliff studied his features. This wasn’t going to be easy. 

“That’s right, I am,” Cliff said nonchalantly. “I’ve spent enough time in death’s company. I’m tired of doing the dirty work for everyone.”

Cliff leaned up against the wall he was standing by, looking up at the clouds as John stared at him in disbelief.

“But–after everything we’ve been through–,” John shook his head. “I know I have no right to ask you to stay for my sake, but I thought we were going to make this country better–together!”

“Dreams change. That’s no longer what I want anymore.” Cliff said.

“What’s worth more than duty?” John asked, confused by the calm demeanor Cliff had in the face of something so life-changing. 

Cliff chuckled. “I can’t explain it, but I hope one day you’re lucky enough to see the light for yourself.”

“At the very least, you should go back and apologize for the outburst. What if they let you go with a bad record with the terrible things we’ve had to do to keep this country from circling the damn toilet–”

“Enough, John.” That was the first time Cliff had raised his voice to him in ages. Not since they fought together in the last war. John blinked several times, confusion setting in his face as Cliff stared at him. His neutrality was replaced with a flare of anger in his eyes.

John shook his head, letting out a breath he didn’t realize he had been holding onto the whole time. “You can’t keep pushing me away forever, alright? I’m trying to help, and it hurts when you throw it in my face like this.”

Cliff nodded. “I know, but I don’t need your help. Not this time. Let me fight this battle on my own.”

“I can’t–I can’t do this without you,” John said. His voice filled with all the anxieties he had about working for the USA, being a soldier, being a confidant of the president herself. All of his sins had swum behind his eyes and Cliff could see right through them. Regardless, much like it wasn’t John’s obligation to fight this personal battle on behalf of Cliff, it wasn’t Cliff’s job to do the same. Saving each other on the battlefield was one thing, but this arena was uncharted.

“I know you can, and you will,” Cliff said, taking a final drag of his cigarette before putting it out. He flicked the butt away and then rested his hands on John’s shoulders. He peered into his colleague’s eyes and smiled sincerely, much like a father would to a young boy–scared of the next steps in life. 

“You have that fighting spirit inside of you still, John. Mine is snuffed out. I know you’ll do the right thing. You don’t need me as your conscience. You got enough strength for that.”

Cliff left soon after that, shutting the backdoor behind him leaving John at a loss for words. Tears began to flow down his eyes as it dawned on him: this was truly goodbye and he had lost his chance to make up for all the time’s Cliff had saved his life. 


	166. Pain (Sam & Mama)

**ANONYMOUS ASKED:**

**Mama &Sam “I cannot take your pain away, but I can help ease it.”**

“You have no idea what I’ve been through and you never will. Just like I’ll have no clue about the experience you had. ” Sam said bitterly as he glared at Mama. The atmosphere in Mama’s lab was filled to the brim with a ferocity neither of the two wanted to acknowledge.

Mama sighed through her nostrils, blinking a few times as she stared at Sam. He was behaving like a fool in her eyes. He discovered the truth about the baby–Lockne’s child that Mama became a surrogate to, and how the infant BT came into being. She poured her heart out because it needed to be said. She couldn’t take the burden upon her shoulders any longer. Her story needed to be told, and Sam was the only one with a strong enough connection to Mama that she felt comfortable with telling. If the connection between Lockne and herself hadn’t been severed, Mama would have gone to her instead but Sam was worth it. He was worth so much more than how he saw himself. 

“I cannot take your pain away, but I can help ease it.” Mama began as she took in a breath, adjusting her glasses as she calmly approached Sam. He took a step back from her, causing Mama to stop in her tracks as her brows furrowed worriedly. There was a pain in her eyes as she shook her head, crossing her arms. 

“Do you think you’re the only one that carries guilt about killing your own child?” Mama said calmly, her tone almost a mere whisper as Sam swallowed. His eyes darted about the floor of the lab, not wanting to meet her gaze. 

“You didn’t kill Lockne’s baby in the terrorist attack,” Sam said.

“No, I didn’t. The circumstances around me did, but if she weren’t connected to me–this damn body, this fate we share wouldn’t have happened.” Mama turned her head, hearing the faint coos of the BT within the lab area. She scanned around looking for signs that the baby was present, seeing ghostly muddled handprints alongside the wall nearby her computer desk. 

“I know you feel guilty for what happened to Lucy and your kid. I think I know that better than most.” Mama murmured, her expression softening as sadness welled up in her eyes. Tears began to stream down her cheeks, not because of Sam’s circumstances, but her own. She faced Sam once more, he still looking away as she approached and rested a hand on his shoulder. The touch got him to jolt his head up. 

“You don’t have to face this pain on your own. You can talk to me. You know that, right?” Mama said, then retreated her hand away. The sincerity in her voice had Sam taken back as he blinked. His mind went over her words as his emotions tampered down, no longer feeling strained like earlier when Mama had tried to talk to him about his past. 

The cufflinks began to buzz, the notification echoing throughout the lab as Sam grumbled and pressed a switch on the side to turn it down. 

“I better get going before the delivery is late.” He said as Mama nodded.

“Be careful out there, okay?”

Sam nodded, but before he took off, he calmly stepped towards Mama and looked her in the eye. There was a pained yet openness in his eyes that Mama studied as he spoke. 

“When I come back, I’ll tell you everything.”

“I was out of line earlier. I’m sorry.”

“Maybe. But you’re right. You always are.” Sam managed to smile briefly, watching as Mama returned the expression and then he adjusted his porter pack and began his trek out of the lab. It was going to be tough returning, but Sam hoped against hope things would be alright with Mama. It wouldn’t be easy, spilling one’s guts out on something profound, but Sam felt he had an opportunity that didn’t come up often. 


	167. Comrades (Higgs & Gene-Sky of Atoms)

**[ARGETLAM007](https://argetlam007.tumblr.com/) ASKED:**

**for protection from danger memes, "if they touch you, I'll kill them." for HiggsxGene pleasee 😍❤️**

Higgs braced himself against the stray delivery bot he and Gene found hours ago. He didn’t much care for autonomous robots, finding them creepy in a way, but it gave Gene a break from him having to use her as a crutch. Higgs was still limping from the altercation days ago, where MULEs had tried to ambush the two of them while hauling scraps up to Higgs’s hideaway in the mountains. They were easy to dispatch, but Higgs knew he slipped up bad when he took one for the team. 

A MULE stabbed him through a couple layers of clothing, missing his left hip bone by an inch. In hindsight, Higgs knew it was worth it. He had to act fast, knowing that if the MULE had gotten to Gene at the rate the asshole was going, she would probably be six feet under. Nonetheless, Higgs still couldn’t believe he had done such a thing. Altruism was something he still very much despised despite their peculiar porter and prepper relationship.

Gene was trailing behind, giving Higgs space and keeping lookout while picking up pieces of scrap here and there for Higgs to tinker with back home. She knew she needed to leave and head back to BRISK Harpy. Her boss had been trying to contact her for days, but since Higgs got hurt, Gene had been distracted. After picking up a unique piece of scrap that had a bunch of wires sticking out, Gene rushed to catch up with Higgs. 

“Goin’ somewhere darlin’?” Higgs joked, snorting at how Gene sprinted to catch up. 

“Can I see if it’s any better?” Gene asked, taking Higgs aback as he did a double-take and huffed, shaking his head.

“Your fingers don’t need to be prying where they don’t belong chicky, especially below the belt.” Higgs mused, giving a quick smirk as he winced. 

“Fuck off, will you?” Gene sighed, rolling her eyes. Before Higgs could counter with a smart ass remark, Gene hit the side of the robot. It stopped in its track causing Higgs to nearly stumble. Gene helped Higgs balance himself, then against muttered protests, lifted up some of his shirt and drew back the hem of his pants to see where the wound was at. They both patched it up earlier, but blood was beginning to seep through the layer of bandages and ointment. 

“Not bad for a few days,” Gene said, smiling in relief. “It’s gonna need to be replaced when you get home.”

Higgs huffed, smiling. “You certainly had a healing touch to it.”

Gene felt her face flush as she pushed back the cloth and then smacked the side of the robot, the thing coming to life as it began to mindlessly walk while Higgs readjusted and leaned against it while walking. 

Gene stayed close by him now, her head bowed some as she adjusted the straps on her porter pack.

“I can tell somethin’ is preoccupying your mind,” Higgs said bluntly.

“When we get to the juncture, we’re gonna have to part ways. I can’t keep my boss waiting. They’re gonna think I’m dead and will send folks for corpse retrieval. I’ll end up leading them right to you if I delay it any further.”

Higgs nodded, furrowing his brows out of disappointment. 

“I appreciate you respect my privacy,” Higgs remarked. 

“That a compliment?” Gene laughed.

“Pfft, maybe. Don’t get used to it. What do you think I should do if them asshole MULEs come sniffin’ around my home?”

“That’s not gonna happen. They’re two days behind us anyhow.” Gene said, shaking her head. She didn’t want to think about MULEs for a while. 

“Darlin’ not for nothin’ but somethin’ could go down and–”

“If they touch you, I’ll kill them.” 

They both went silent as the words left Gene’s mouth. Higgs’s eyes widened a little at how bold she was. Gene too nervously rubbed the back of her neck as Higgs chuckled. 

“Someone’s a little overprotective,” Higgs said sarcastically as Gene nudged him playfully. He let out a wince.

“Don’t get used to it,” Gene countered, using Higgs’s previous words against him. He let out a sigh, laughing quietly. He found it humorous how he was starting to rub off on her. Then again, some of her mannerisms and quirks were burrowing their way into his head like worms in an apple core despite how much Higgs tried to deny it. 

“You sure you gotta leave?” Higgs asked, breaking the silence.

“Afraid so,” Gene sighed.

“Gene,”

“Yeah?”

Gene froze when Higgs turned from the robot, letting it go as he pulled Gene into an embrace. His grip was tight as he held her, letting out a relieved sigh before pulling back. Higgs swallowed nervously, not sure what to say but he knew it felt right. Despite his issues with folks, his touch and intimacy starvation, and everything that made the poor excuse of the man from the ground up, Higgs knew Gene was safe to be around. 

“What was that for?” Gene asked, letting out a small laugh as goosebumps went up to her arms. Higgs never seemed to be the touchy-feely type in her eyes. 

“For givin’ a shit,” Higgs said simply and caught back up with the robot. His words were blunt and simple, but Gene knew it meant a lot to him that she cared. She smiled, feeling proud that they were breaking the ice further and she hoped against hope their odd friendship would continue. 


	168. Panic (Deadman & Sam)

**[RUINEROFCHEESE](https://ruinerofcheese.tumblr.com/) ASKED:**

**✤ - for my muse to wake yours from a nightmare. How about Deadman waking Sammyboy. You're the best babe😍♥️**

Deadman hardly dreamed. Having such a luxury was a rare experience. The few times Deadman’s mind was filled with dreams, he encountered night terrors. There was nothing peaceful behind his eyes when he slept. He always saw it as a curse of sorts, for existing. A human created out of parts of the dead had no right to live, just as much as he believed BB’s were mere tools and once their expiration was up, that was it. They were obsolete. He even went as far as to believe the same fate awaited him. Still, there were those times where the nightmares would shake Deadman to his core. 

On one such night, he awoke drenched and immediately bolted up from the bed and left the confines of his quarters. His eyes were blown, feet slick from the wetness of his own sweat, Deadman nearly collapsed a few times as he ran. There was a great sensation of dread that hung over his mind, like at any moment, he was going to die. The logical sense of his brain knew it was nonsense, and even then, who cared? It was part of life. He wasn’t supposed to exist anyway, but that humanity that clung to him and screamed for comfort when staring down the inevitable scared him to death. He needed closure even if it couldn’t be rid of the existential despair. 

Panting heavily, he made his way into Sam’s quarters in the capitol. The lights went on in Sam’s room as he grunted and began to stir in his sleep. Sam rose up to see Deadman pacing back and forth in his room.

“Deadman?” Sam asked aloud, his tone tired as Deadman continued. 

“I’m so sorry, Sam. I couldn’t sleep. You were the only one I thought of when–it all happened.”

“What the hell’s gotten into you?” Sam murmured, leaning up as he stretched. Concern began to make its way across his tired eyes as he studied Deadman carefully. The stinging from the lights made Sam blink a few times as he noticed Deadman appeared to have been running a marathon. 

“Your clothes are drenched,” Sam remarked. 

“Sam, when you have nightmares, what are they like?” Deadman asked. The question took Sam aback as he glanced around, trying to think cohesively despite his brain wanting to return to slumber. 

“They suck. Especially the DOOMs induced ones. It’s like a shadow looming over you and there’s no way out. Like being trapped in a cell and knowing one day, you’re gonna die in it.” 

“I thought as much,” Deadman said with a sigh, then made himself comfortable by sitting on the edge of Sam’s bed. Sam moved to give space, watching as Deadman’s bottom lip began to quiver. 

“Are you crying?”

“I’m not supposed to feel anything, Sam. Everything I experience, it’s like mirroring. When I smile, I only do it to blend in with people. I feel joy, I feel–but at the same time, I don’t. Not like you or the others. I work with death and it’s a part of me, but the unknown even scares a creature such as myself. I–I don’t know how to handle it, Sam. I truly don’t know where you find the strength to endure when knowing it’s going to be gone. Not today, not to tomorrow, but knowing that shadow like you said, is looming.”

Sam furrowed his brows, listening intently. He wasn’t expecting a lot of things tonight, and a philosophical discussion about death with Deadman was right at the top of his list of strange experiences. Nonetheless, Sam in a way understood where Deadman was coming from. He just didn’t know what to offer him. Existential dread, contemplating such matters, it was a lonely experience. No one ever has the right words. 

Sam placed a hand on Deadman’s shoulder, giving him a pat as the sniffling scientist turned to face him. He nodded a few times, patting Sam’s hand back in return then adjusted his glasses. 

“I’m so sorry I disturbed you,” Deadman remarked, wiping away at his eyes. 

“I never get enough rest anyhow,” Sam said then retreated his hand away. “It’s no biggie.”

“That helped a lot, I hope you know. The touch.” Deadman said sincerely, smiling proudly. There was a part of Sam that hoped Deadman did it out of happiness and not because he had to fake it. Sam wasn’t anything like Deadman, but he could relate to being a chameleon. Trying to appease others for the sake of being normal. At least that was what Sam tried doing years ago before everything went to hell with Bridges and he lost his family. 

“Next time, I’ll be sure to be more cautious when this comes up. I can’t be running to you for help every time I have something like this, despite our connection.” Deadman said as a matter of fact. 

“You’re only human,” Sam said. 

“What?” Deadman barely whispered as Sam furrowed his brows and looked at him.

“It’s only human,” Sam said.

“Maybe,” Deadman said with a sad smile, then shook his head and departed the room, and proceeded to head back to his quarters. 

Sam collapsed back into bed, looking up at the ceiling as he clapped for the lights to go off. He couldn’t help but ponder his own mortality and if he even had the luxury of death awaiting him. Being a repatriate, Sam had his own demons to face when it came to the end. Maybe he was no different from Deadman after all.


	169. Sharing (Sam & Female OC)

**[XODRAGONLADYXO](https://xodragonladyxo.tumblr.com/) ASKED:**

**“You can have as many blankets as you need.” Lynn and Sam because I can see Lynn being a blanket hog. Just imagine Lynn having all the blankets and its just her face uncovered 😂**

One thing Lynn didn’t like about this world besides the undead popping in and out of time, was how cold it was. It seemed that no matter where Sam or her traveled, a cool breeze would pick up. After Timefall rains would end, there would be a bitter chill that permeated the atmosphere, like a dozen corpses, vying to touch the flesh of the living. She was growing tired of it, but hunger and weakness made Lynn forget most of her irritation. 

When Sam and Lynn came across a Bridges safe house, she was ecstatic when Sam said they would be spending the night. It had been weeks since either of them has slept in a warm place. Lynn was craving the feeling of a mattress against her sore back and swarmed with blankets. Back in her homeworld, she had so many that some proclaimed she had a hoarding problem. Folks didn’t understand the creature comfort blankets had for her, and quite frankly, Lynn didn’t care what others thought. 

“Thank the fucking heavens!” Lynn said upon entering the room of the safe house, rushing towards the single mattress and curling up with the nearest blanket that was carefully folded and placed by the end. 

Sam raised a brow, ignoring Lynn for the most part while he took off his porter gear and got Lou settled in the incubator. 

“You can have as many blankets as you need,” Sam remarked, gesturing to a small cabinet near the shower area.

Lynn quickly made a beeline for the spot Sam pointed out, then returned moments later. Sam’s eyes widened, seeing Lynn had somehow managed to cocoon herself with only her face poking out of the magnificent mass of cloth. He chuckles, shaking his head as Lynn finds herself on the mattress once more, laying on her side as she sighs contentedly. 

“You gonna share?” Sam asks playfully.

“Not on your life,” Lynn mutters under her breath, hearing Sam give a snort as he sits by her but minds Lynn’s space as he gets comfortable. It had been a long day, and Sam yearned for slumber. 

Once comfortable, he closed his eyes then felt a sheet being glided over his body. Sam didn’t turn his gaze to Lynn but merely smiled for a brief moment before falling to sleep. 


	170. Pinned (Heartman & Higgs)

**ANONYMOUS ASKED:**

**☾ - wrestle/pin my muse to the ground**

Heartman didn’t get too many visitors. Not everyone was willing to make the trek to his residence unless they were being paid handsomely or had something important to deliver. So it was no surprise when his security systems had been spurn on that he took the offensive. He quietly hid behind a bookcase, a large bat in his hands as he braced himself for a fight. He could hear the intruder making their way down the hall. Some scuffing sounds emitting from their shoes–which he assumed were boots given the texture and how it grit against the tile floor. 

Heartman’s breath hitched in the back of his throat as the door opened, and that was when he pounced. He began whacking away at the intruder with the bat, shouting obscenities before he could feel the bat yanked away. Instinct kicked in, and he resorted to tackling the intruder to the ground, landing on their back as they struggled underneath him. He managed to get the upper hand, pinning their arms behind their back as he grunted. Heartman’s body and the intruders began to roll about, bumping into things and knocking over a few chairs with papers on them until the intruder gasped.

“Hey, hey, hey! Fuckwad, it’s me!” Higgs exclaimed as Heartman did a double-take, panting hard.

“Huh?”

“It’s me–Higgs! Higgs Monaghan! Remember, your chiral matter lab rat!”

“Oh goodness!” Heartman quickly rose up, getting off of Higgs. He felt his body collide with the cushioned floor, gasping as Higgs deservingly shoved him away. 

Higgs fell on his back, deep breaths escaping his mouth before he chuckled.

“I didn’t think you had any fight in you, doc.” 

Heartman was about to say something, then realized during the altercation he had misplaced his glasses. He felt around, eventually coming across them by some papers that had been ransacked during the fight. He quickly put them on, adjusting accordingly to his preference before concern overtook his features.

“I’m so sorry. I’m normally not one to get paranoid but–I don’t recall us setting up a meeting?”

Higgs let out a sigh, closing his eyes as he started to recover. “I decided to pop in. Was bored, and in the neighborhood.”

“That’s obvious at this point,” Heartman let out a breathy chuckle as he composed himself, rubbing the back of his neck before offering a hand to Higgs to help him up. Higgs declined, slapping Heartman’s hand away as he got up on his feet himself. Heartman followed suit as the two men brushed their clothes with their hands. 

“That was the most eventful hello I’ve had in ages.” Heartman mused, swallowing as Higgs shot a glare at him. “I take it you didn’t come here to chat, regardless of your boredom?”

“You got that right,” Higgs quipped and furrowed his brows. He began to pull up the sleeve to his shirt, showing the underside of his arm. Heartman carefully approached and inspected the weird veiny protrusions in Higgs’s skin. They were gold, pulsating from time to time as if they were following the blood flow in Higgs’s body. 

“What on earth–?” Heartman whispered as he squinted his eyes, tilting his head as his eyes roamed over the markings. 

“I think Amelie’s mask is fuckin’ me up more than we thought,” Higgs muttered bitterly. “This popped up two days ago. It hurts. I don’t know what to do.”

Heartman furrowed his brows, looking up at Higgs sadly. “I’m afraid we got more work to do. It’s not going to be easy on your end.”

“I know–just fuckin’ fix me. I’ll do anything.” Higgs commanded. He didn’t like showing weakness, sounding desperate, but whatever was going on with his body scared him more than his own pride being knocked down a peg. 

Heartman gestured for Higgs to follow, wanting to head to his personal lab so they could get started. The two had an odd relationship, and by all accounts, Heartman knew he shouldn’t be helping Higgs. Not after everything the former terrorist had done, but as far as science went, Higgs was a goldmine considering his previous connection with an Extinction Entity. Nonetheless, Heartman began to wonder if he was biting off more than he could chew as he led Higgs out of the office. 


	171. Ignorance (Sam & Female OC)

**[XODRAGONLADYXO](https://xodragonladyxo.tumblr.com/) ASKED:**

**♭ - grip my muse’s jaw to make them look yours in the eye Sam and Lynn cause I can see kinky in this**

“Lynn–”

“I don’t want to talk to you, Sam.” Lynn said firmly, avoiding his gaze as she walked past him and stormed off. Sam was baffled, to say the least about her behavior. He combed through his memories, trying to backtrack in case he did anything to piss her off, but nothing turned up. After the fact, Sam was growing irritable with the situation. He liked getting to the point, no beating around the bush when it came to moments like this. It made his anxiety storm.

“Look I’m not gonna lead us on the trail until you talk to me!” Sam countered as he shouted in Lynn’s direction, seeing she was already twenty feet ahead of him and not stopping. Letting out a sigh, Sam hustled to catch up with her. He eventually arrived in front of Lynn, stopping her in her tracks.

“Sam I don’t want to speak.”

“Tell me what I did. I’m fucking clueless.”

Lynn refused to look at his face. Her body tensed up as Sam held his ground. Even though her gaze hadn’t met him, Lynn could feel Sam’s eyes on her; staring her down until he got something out. She didn’t like how persistent he was. 

Lynn was about to shove him to the side when she felt Sam grip the underside of her chin. She tried to move, but his hand flowed with her movements and he ended up grabbing her jaw as he forced her face up. His eyes penetrated hers with a firm look as Lynn felt herself freeze. She swallowed, feeling how his fingertips dug into her flesh, being gentle but all the while exuding power. 

“Talk to me,” Sam’s gruff tone snapped Lynn out of her thoughts as he let out a sigh, easing some but not letting go of her. “Please.”

There were a thousand things she wanted to say. Lynn had every reason in the world to be mad at Sam given what he did, sabotaged perhaps her one chance to go back home. There was no way back but forward now. Lynn had put her eggs in one basket and the benefits were reaped before she could have her cake and eat it too. She should have hit him right then and there. She should have gone back to Higgs for help, yet she remained. By the porter’s side. It was stupid. It was irresponsible. Sam had nothing to offer her at this point, but deep down Lynn didn’t want to leave. She had a feeling Sam felt the same way.

The kiss happened out of compulsion. It was quick, and Sam barely registered what occurred before it was over and Lynn broke out of his grip and took off. He stood there dumbfounded, blinking a few times as his calloused fingers rubbed over his chapped lips. Sam had to do a double-take, wondering if he had imagined it, but the touch had been real. Too real. 

Sam turned around, watching as Lynn continued to take off in the distance. Letting out a sigh, he furrowed his brows. In mere seconds, things got more complicated. He looked down at his boots, pondering what he should do before adjusting the straps of his porter pack and heading in the direction Lynn took off. He’d find a way, they both would–on how to make this right. 


	172. Stay (Higgs & Gene-Sky of Atoms)

**ANONYMOUS ASKED:**

**“You don’t have to leave so soon.” gene x higgs:3**

A sigh of relief left Gene’s mouth after she and Higgs finished carrying the last of the junk around his bunker to the incinerator down the mountain pass. After shutting the door to the machine, they both watched as the flames melted down the pieces of trash and metal bits. Their eyes dancing with fascination before the incinerator tube went back down into it’s hiding spot in the ground, taking the contents to be recycled into something else the UCA could use. 

“Well, takes care of that,” Higgs said, stretching his arms and flexing. Gene turned her head, looking at him as she chuckled.

“Maybe you’re getting too old for garbage day. I could put in a recommendation for a chiropractor.”

“Darlin’ full offense, fuck you.” Higgs tried to resist but ended up grinning at the remark. He had to hand it to Gene, she knew how to banter with him. It was something he looked forward to when she would do her delivery runs his way. Their arrangement had been a good one. Higgs was able to get a hold of comforts he hadn’t had in three years, and Gene was paid above and beyond for it. Higgs had money to spare. Like a dragon, he hoarded a lot much like he did with the junk Gene and himself had carried down to be burned. It was hard to part ways with a lot of it. Higgs tried to salvage what he could but alas he felt like he needed to turn a new leaf.

“I better get going,” Gene spoke up, snapping Higgs out of his thoughts as he looked at her confused.

“Sides’ spending the last two hours helping me haul this shit down, you just got here.” Higgs protested as Gene sighed, holding her arm out with the cufflinks. She scrolled through the touch screen and shown Higgs the deadline she had. 

“I can’t afford to be late on this one. The scientists in Newton need their blood samples.” Gene retreated her arm back after Higgs got a peek. He let out a sigh and nodded. 

There was an awkward silence between the two, not sure of what to say. Gene couldn’t help but feel tense as she gave a playful wave and adjusted her porter pack, making sure the samples she had were secure. 

“I’ll see you next time?” Gene said. 

Higgs shrugged. “Guess so.”

Gene started to walk towards the road, not looking back. All the while, Higgs watched. His cheeks puffed as he let out a sigh, shaking his head. He wasn’t a sentimental type and had enjoyed the last three years more or less being a hermit and hiding away, but there was still that human part of him that needed socialization. No matter how much he tried to avoid it, the instinct bit Higgs like a bug and soon he found himself rushing after Gene. 

Gene was taken aback when Higgs ran in front of her. Stopping in her tracks, she furrowed her brows. The bewilderment on her features made Higgs smile for a time before he went neutral. 

“Did I leave something back there?” Gene asked, giving a laugh.

 _Yeah, me._ Higgs thought sarcastically to himself. 

“No, I just–” It was so easy playing it in his head, but now that Higgs was right in front of her, the words didn’t want to come out. He was getting cold feet. 

“Higgs?”

“You don’t have to leave so soon.” He started, then held up a hand before Gene could interrupt. “Hear me out: there’s a way to adjust the timing on those deliveries. I’ve done it before when I used to be a cute little boy scout like you,” he laughs. “I promise you won’t get caught. It’s foolproof.”

Gene furrowed her brows, looking at Higgs as if he lost his mind. Nonetheless, he had a way of tempting her. It was a flaw Gene knew she was gonna have to deal with down the road. 

“Why do you want to go through the trouble of keeping me behind?” Gene asked.

Higgs tensed, his hands making fists as he sighed in defeat. A look of amusement crossed Gene’s features which didn’t go unnoticed by him as he begrudgingly decided to fess up.

“I like your company. I don’t want you to go.”

“Can you say it again?” Gene teased.

Higgs rolled his eyes. “I enjoy your company.”

“Louder for the audience?”

“Okay, now you’re being a bitch. You heard me.”

Gene cackled as Higgs flicked her forehead. She murmured an ow under her breath, rubbing at the spot as he irritably crossed his arms. 

“Are you gonna do it or not?” Higgs asked angrily. 

“What’s in it for me?” 

“Pardon?”

“C’mon. It’s my time and my bottom line.” Gene playfully states as Higgs glances around, his mind contemplating what he could offer besides more money. Smirking, Higgs stared at her. 

“I can show you how I jump, you know, Houdini myself as you affectionately call it.”

Gene’s cheeks flushed at his words while she thought about it. Letting out a defeated sigh, she holds her arm out to Higgs. He gently takes it, examining the cufflinks and goes about dialing in codes and such, getting the delivery time changed. After it’s done, he hesitates to let her go. Her arm feels warm in his hands and Higgs’s eyebrows scrunch as he realizes how long he had been without contact. For some reason, the touch really hit a home run for him on the issue. 

Gene gently takes her arm back, snapping Higgs out of his thoughts as she smiles at him.

“Think you can carry me up the mountain?” Gene laughs.

“Now why would I do that?” Higgs asks, joining her as he chuckles like she’s insane for suggesting such a thing.

“Cause we’re friends at this point and I’m sore.”

Higgs had to pause for a moment, letting the word sink into his mind. It was so foreign he had to think it through before he sighed, leaning down as Gene jumped up on his back. Her legs crossing around his waist while her hands went around his neck. Higgs let out a grunt and started making his way back up the mountain pass, back to his new home. 

“Don’t get used to this,” Higgs mutters bitterly. 

“Trust me, I won’t take it for granted.” Gene laughs. 


	173. Grip (Fragile & Higgs)

**ANONYMOUS ASKED:**

**⌧ - grip my muse by the back of the neck w/ FragilexHiggs (ง'̀-'́)ง**

As soon as Fragile heard the commotion, she came darting out of her office. To her astonishment, it was just like some of the porters had mentioned. Higgs and another team member were getting into a fight. Yells had become shoves and shoves led into punches. She along with some others quickly pulled them both apart from each other before getting in the middle. She glared at both Higgs and the associate, glancing between the two as everyone went quiet. 

“Alright, what happened?” Fragile asked firmly. Normally she was soft-spoken, but the density of her tone took everyone aback. Most were speechless. 

“He started it!” The associate blurted out after a long pause. 

“Yeah, and I was gonna finish it!” Higgs yelled, trying to escape from the fellow porters who tried to keep Higgs from ripping the poor associates head clear off. 

“Oh no, you won’t!” Fragile said and came over to Higgs. She shoved the others out of the way, then grabbed Higgs by the back of his neck, pinching down on a nerve. He began to tense up, his body jolting while he hissed. 

“Everyone, get back to work. Higgs, we’re gonna talk.” Fragile said and then proceeded to drag him off, still hanging onto Higgs by his neck. 

“Ow, ow, ow, ow! Ease the fuck up will you?” Higgs hollered as Fragile only let loose upon tossing Higgs in the office and shut the door. She crossed her arms, not looking amused in the slightest as he rubbed the back of his neck, letting out pained groans here and there. 

“Well?” Fragile started.

“Well, what?” Higgs scoffed as he turns his attention towards her, still massaging the pain away from her grip.

“What the hell happened out there?” Fragile asked, furrowing her brows as Higgs glares and looks away from her. 

“Just had an argument. That’s all.”

“Higgs, we both know that’s bullshit. Arguments don’t result in fistfights. Not in my company.” 

His head shot back as his eyes bore into hers. Fragile held her ground with him as Higgs growled. He didn’t want to own up to his bullshit. He knew he was in the wrong, but his pride wouldn’t allow it. Nonetheless, Fragile was his business partner. There were obligations he had to uphold despite his personal feelings. 

“It was stupid in hindsight. The newbie made a cheap remark about my face after I corrected him on a fuck up. I lost it.” Higgs said bitterly. 

Fragile let out a sigh, giving a nod as she listened. 

“I’m–senstive about that sort of thing. It bugged the crap out of me and I saw red.”

“Why do you feel so strongly about it?” Fragile asked, her tone easing up as Higgs’s glare began to ease up. He crossed his arms, looking down at his boots. 

“It’s a childhood thing. I’d rather not get into it.” Higgs murmured. 

Fragile decided not to pry, seeing at how fierce Higgs was in body and mind over the ordeal. There was no doubt in her mind it had something to do with his father. The few times Higgs spoke up about him, Fragile imagined Higgs didn’t have the easiest of childhoods. She calmly approaches Higgs, resting a hand on his shoulder. He looks up in surprise at her. 

“Take it easy, okay? Next time it gets bad walk it off and come to me. I can take care of it. We’re supposed to be partners, right?” 

Higgs bit his bottom lip then nodded, feeling himself ease from her touch. He was sad when Fragile retreated back, but appreciated the kind gesture. 

“Can I leave now or am I getting detention?” Higgs asks sarcastically. 

Fragile shakes her head, giving a slight roll with her eyes as she smiles briefly. “Walk it off, Higgs.” 

Higgs is quick to leave, and Fragile walks to the doorway to make sure he doesn’t do anything stupid. All the while, she contemplated what could have happened to Higgs during his youth that would have made him so easily triggered. Besides that, she debated with herself on whether or not she should have complimented his face. Fragile tried to let that go, but it stuck around.

“Maybe later after he cools down.” She murmurs quietly to herself. From afar, it was easy to tell Higgs was hurt. He could put on a tough facade, but he wasn’t fooling her. 


	174. Hungry (Sam & Female OC)

**[XODRAGONLADYXO](https://xodragonladyxo.tumblr.com/) ASKED:**

**“Hey, are you hungry?” for Lynn and Sam please ❤️**

Lynn scrunched her eyebrows together, observing Sam sitting down in the grass. His eyes glazed in disarray. He hadn’t been himself for days now. Whatever little bit of spirit he had that pushed him along, seemed to fade. Lynn looked down at the bowl of grits she had made and then quietly approached him.

Sam was lost in his own thoughts that he jumped upon seeing Lynn’s legs come into view. She murmured a quick sorry, then crouched by him. She minded his space, knowing that Sam was far from wanting any physical touch. 

“Hey, are you hungry?” Lynn offered as Sam forced himself to look at her. He glanced between her eyes and the bowl, then hesitated before taking it. He cupped the bowl carefully in his hands as if he was holding a child, then gently took the spoon Lynn offered him. Sam fiddled around with the contents as Lynn sat by his side. 

A while passed, and Lynn watched Sam eat a little here and there. His appetite wasn’t the best, but she relieved he finally was consuming something edible. Lynn noticed when Sam got upset, he’d starve himself or would forget to eat. It was an unhealthy coping mechanism she was all too familiar with. 

“Lou will be okay, you’ll see.” Lynn murmured gently. 

“How do you know?” Sam said as he took another bite, munching on the grits lightly.

“She’s a strong kid. She’s strong like her daddy.” Lynn said sincerely as she watched Sam’s somber look fade for a moment as a smile crossed his features. She couldn’t remember the last time he smiled genuinely. 

“I hope you’re right,” Sam muttered. “It’s weird not having her around right now. Being with those doctors. You sure we should have trusted them?”

Lynn sighed, knowing there was no easy answer to the situation at hand. “It was either them or taking her to the UCA. The latter I doubt you wanted to deal with.”

“I should be by her side.” 

“Sam–”

“I’m her father–”

“Sam,” Lynn reached over and gently cups Sam’s face, forcing him to look at her as he furrows his brows. His eyes gazing over Lynn’s for comfort. “Trust me, she’s going to be okay. As soon as Louise is free of infection, we’re gonna be right there with her. You’ll see.”

Letting out a deep sigh through his nose, Sam nods and leans forward. His head touches Lynn’s as they nuzzle. Eyes shutting, they both send their thoughts to their sick child, hoping she’d heal soon. 


	175. Purposal (Sam & Female OC)

**[XODRAGONLADYXO](https://xodragonladyxo.tumblr.com/) ASKED:**

**“Will you marry me?” Lynn and Sam. ❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️ Also Rhi can we have a best friend's wedding?**

Sam watched as Lynn and he ran through the rain, trying to make it to shelter. For some reason, time seemed to slow down in these precious moments. He couldn’t help but observe the way Lynn’s hair would stick to her face. How the water cascaded down her cheeks as if gentle fingertips were caressing her. The brightness of her smile amid something dreary like heavy rainfall, it all encompassed how beautiful he found Lynn too be. His pulse started to rise as his own smile formed. He was sincerely happy at this moment. The happiest he had been in years. 

They both stumbled into an old Timefall shelter, Lynn gently unwrapping Lou from the security of her blankets to check on her. The baby yawned and curled back to sleep, earning a soft chuckle out Lynn as she covered Lou up and adjusted the baby pack. 

“I’m happy Timefall isn’t a thing anymore,” Lynn said as Sam snapped out of his distractions. 

“Pardon?” He asked.

“Timefall, I’m glad it’s not around anymore.” Lynn chuckled, seeing Sam’s face grow a tinge of pink. Even in the dull lighting of the shelter, it was clear to make out. 

Sam nodded, plopping down with some supplies. Lynn took a seat next to him as the two looked out the entrance of the shelter. Their ears letting the melody of the raindrops flow through their senses. Even the earthly smell was something to behold. 

“Are you happy?” Sam asked. 

The question took Lynn aback but nonetheless she had an answer. “Yeah. I’m glad I stuck around with you.” 

The answer made Sam’s smile grow as he nodded.

“Why did you ask?” Lynn countered, shushing Lou as the baby began to make irritable sounds. It was becoming more clear by the day that Lou didn’t like the rain. She’d put on a fuss if it disturbed her sleeping schedule. Lynn nonetheless thought it was endearing, getting to know the little one’s personality. 

Sam watched at how Lynn interacted with Louise. The moment was near perfect. It reminded him of the times he dreamt of his wife and child interacting like this. The family he never got to have. Sam dug through the pocket of his new clothing, taking out a small ring. It was a simple gold band. Nothing too fancy. He knew Lynn deserved better and made a mental note he’d do right by her later on. He couldn’t wait any longer. 

Sam presented the ring to Lynn, waiting for her to take her eyes off of Louise. She did a double-take, staring between the ring and Sam’s eyes. It didn’t take long for her to realize what was transpiring as Sam began to speak.

“Can I ask you something important?” 

Lynn nodded, as she let out a slight gasp. Emotions were building up in her eyes as she looked at him.

Sam smiled. 

“Do you want to be my wife?” 

“Hell yeah.” Lynn murmured, watching as Sam took her free hand and put the ring over her index finger. It wasn’t the right way to go about things, but neither seemed to care. 

Lynn carefully adjusted Louise as she gently reached out and embraced Sam. He returned the affection, albeit shyly. He let out a deep sigh of relief upon feeling Lynn’s warm breath ghost across his neck and cheek from the hug. His grip on her tightened as he closed his eyes. He may not have had the family he lost, but the new one made up for it. 


	176. Forget (Fragile & Higgs)

**ANONYMOUS ASKED:**

**I got an angsty prompt: “I can’t remember why I ever loved you.” w/ Higgs and Fragile 😭**

“You–you’re just gonna leave me here? No revenge shot, nothin’?” Higgs choked out, his eyes widened as he watched Fragile prepare to leave the beach. To say he was surprised he wasn’t dead right now was an understatement. When she pointed the gun directly at his temple, Higgs saw his life, and his mistakes flash before his eyes up until Fragile shot a few rounds nearby his head. His ears were still ringing from the gunfire. 

While adjusting her uniform, Fragile sighed with her back turned to Higgs, gun in hand before she tossed it. She refused to look at him any more than necessary. 

“It looks that way.”

“You can’t–” Higgs attempted to speak out, only to cough. He lurched forward and hacked a couple of deep breaths, wincing from time to time. Higgs was feeling the full repercussions of the battle now, and no amount of adrenaline could tamper back the tears threatening to escape his eyes as the pain grew steadier. 

“I can’t what?” Fragile asked, her voice gentle as she looked out towards the beach. Some part of her savoring the scenery despite how obsolete everything appeared. 

“Leave me–you can’t leave me–you–you loved me.” Higgs murmured, swallowing back bile as his eyes glanced over Fragile’s body. The desperation in his voice vibrated his throat as he tried to move, only to collapse in the sand. Higgs spat out debris as he felt the texture grit against his teeth while pushing himself back up despite being bound. 

Fragile’s mouth parted, wanting to say something but the words wouldn’t come forward. As she gazed over the beach, watching the waves grow with every passing second, memories flooded her head. Higgs was right. There was a part of her that loved him, but there was no way anyone could make up for what happened. The damage was done to her mind and body. The longer Fragile thought it over, the more she realized a bitter truth. Something that wanted to creep past her lips and remain in Higgs’s psyche for all time. 

“I can’t remember why I ever loved you.” Fragile whispered, but she was loud enough to hear the audible gasp that escapes from Higgs’s mouth. Shaking her head, Fragile let out a sigh as she leaned her head back to look at the sky.

“I’m sorry, Higgs. Everyone that could have helped, you turned away. You’re on your own.” Fragile took in a deep breath, closing her eyes and made the jump back home. 

On the beach, Higgs stared at the spot where she once stood. His body trembled while soft whimpers began to escape his throat. He was all alone. Everything that mattered was gone. 


	177. Mouth Shut (Fragile & Higgs)

**[ARGETLAM007](https://argetlam007.tumblr.com/) ASKED:**

**Heeey Jay, I'm delighted to learn everything's going well for you pal ❤️ For Manhandling Symbol Starters : ♦️ grab my muse's hair and yank for HiggsxFragile please 😊 By the way, I hope that's the right symbol 😂🙈**

Fragile let out a sigh as Higgs continued rambling. She lost track of how long he had been at it, complaining about the state of the world, how the politics of the UCA were outdated, and in general letting his grievances out. She walked into it nonetheless by opening up Pandora’s Box and allowing Higgs to have the floor with the conversation. 

Fragile couldn’t blame Higgs for most of his rants. There were quite a few points he made that she agreed with, but it was like years of being pent up and never heard of by anyone had spilled from his mouth like bile. Fragile was certain he could talk until the end of time. Higgs made it entertaining though with his gestures that played well into his words. From time to time, she smiled and laughed at how into it Higgs got. 

“So there I was, and this fuckin’ BT came out of nowhere and–owch!” Higgs exclaimed as Fragile grabbed a hold of Higgs by his hair and yanked him back towards her. He had been ahead of Fragile for some time.

“Shit, shit, shit! What did you do that for?” Higgs asks, slapping Fragile’s hand away as she gestures towards a small device that was right in front of him. His scalp burns as Higgs’s eyes squint towards it.

“You were so busy talking that you came close to blowing up.” Fragile said, her tone serious. “You almost stepped on a mine.”

“Holy shit,” Higgs murmured, swallowing as beads of sweat trickle down his forehead. A shiver goes down his spine as he rubs the spot where Fragile grabbed him. “I almost became a human pinata.”

Fragile snorts, trying to hold back her laughter as Higgs once more takes charge and carefully goes around the device. Fragile copies him, keeping close as they look ahead for any other surprises. 

“Think it might be MULEs?” Higgs asks. 

“Possibly. We should keep our eyes open.” Fragile said as Higgs chuckles.

“That’s probably the best way you’ve gotten me to shut up yet.” 

Fragile rolls her eyes, giving him a playful hit to the shoulder. 

“You rant and rave, but I’d never wish harm on you.” Fragile admitted as Higgs shrugs. 

“That’s fair.” Needless to say, he was embarrassed by his behavior, but Higgs had appreciated Fragile listened to him and she saved his ass. It was a great two in one deal. 


	178. Flowers (Fragile & Higgs)

**ANONYMOUS ASKED:**

**How about a break? Fragile x Higgs "This is one of the few places left in world with flowers. They remind me of you."**

Fragile let out a sigh of relief upon resting her legs. Higgs and she had been trekking for hours to deliver plant samples at a settlement, two hundred miles away from Mountain Knot. She could see the peaks in the distance covered with milky patches of snow. Spring had come around in full swing. The land was looking more lively than usual as winter began to fade away.

“Sightseeing?” Higgs jokes, snapping Fragile out of her thoughts as she turns her head to look over at him. 

“It’s not everyday one gets to appreciate such things. BTs normally ruin the moment.” Fragile said as Higgs nodded in agreement. He walked over to her side, joining in. 

“Speaking of ruining the moment, follow me.” Higgs gestures with his head, smiling like he’s up to no good as Fragile furrows her brows and smiles slightly. 

Fragile adjusts the straps to her porter pack and followed Higgs through a terrain of grass, coming upon several craters. They weren’t huge, not like the void outs that happened when BTs and humans accidentally got too close. They were small, the biggest the size of a man, and the centers were filled with wildflowers. Colors that Fragile hadn’t recalled seeing in the area before. Oranges and reds danced together like embers in a firepit, contrasting against the striking green petals that cuddled the plants. 

“Wow.” It was the only word she could murmur out as Higgs watched Fragile’s reactions. He was proud of himself, seeing the awe in her eyes light up from the spectacle. 

“You like it?” Higgs asked.

“It’s breathtaking, to say the least.” Fragile commented, smiling as she can’t her head and crouches down, studying one plant that wasn’t with the others. She admired the small flower, how it seemed to grow out of nothing but dust. 

“This is one of the few places left in the world with flowers. They remind me of you.” Higgs says and Fragile gets back on her feet, looking at Higgs curiously as he rubs the back of his neck. Almost as if he’s bashful. 

“What’s with the face?” Fragile asks playfully.

Higgs shrugs. “Nothin’.”

“C’mon. Aren’t you gonna tell me why these remind you of me?” Fragile asked as Higgs let out a deep breath. Sooner or later this was bound to come, so he figured might as well get it over with.

“When I traveled here before on another delivery and found them, they reminded me of how resilient you are. Even in the face of death all around us, you continue you to grow. Simple.” Higgs murmurs, staring down into the craters at the plants. His eyes widen as he can feel Fragile embrace his body from the side. A sincere smile crosses his lips as he gently pats the top of her head. 

“Nice not having you chew me out.” Higgs chuckles.

Fragile lets him go, laughing herself. “For once, you were rather sweet.”

“Don’t get used to it.”

The two of them laugh, admiring the scenery.

This had been one of the most peaceful delivery runs for Fragile. She hoped that there would be more to come with Higgs. 


	179. Wishful (Sam & Female OC)

**[XODRAGONLADYXO](https://xodragonladyxo.tumblr.com/) ASKED:**

**❛ I wish you would have told me. ❜ Lynn finally tells Sam her past. She tells him that she lost her unborn child and her husband 💔**

There was no reaction out of Sam by the time Lynn was finished with her story. The truth of her past. It wasn’t that he was heartless but honestly didn’t know how to react in full. The weight of Lynn’s words hung greatly over his head as he thought back to the first day they met. All the little nuances and odd mannerisms Lynn had made sense. It all finally clicked. 

“I wish you would have told me.” Sam finally sighed. “I wish you would have told me this sooner, about them.”

Lynn shrugged, keeping her eyes away from Sam and looked outward as she played with some strands of grass, tying pieces into knots. “I didn’t know what to say, and I wasn’t ready to let them go yet.”

Sam furrowed his brows, letting out a grunt as he adjusted his posture. The tall grass they were sitting in picked up as a breeze passed. He thought over, what Lynn said just now, and swallowed. 

“I can relate to your pain,” Sam started as Lynn forced her gaze up to him. “I lost my wife and baby. Void out. There was nothing I could have done to save them. She killed herself.”

“That’s awful.” Lynn murmured, her eyes widening at the news. 

Sam nodded, letting a deep breath escape his mouth. It had been years since he talked about it openly with someone. “You’re not alone in your suffering. It’s not easy losing people you care about to something you can’t control.”

Lynn was silent as she thought over what Sam said. A few tears strayed down her face as she sniffled then moved close to his side, leaning against his shoulder. Sam jumped at first, taken aback as he looked down at her head. He appreciated that despite touching him, her body kept its distance. There was a part of him too that had a feeling she needed this, needed some form of physical closure. It was hard for Sam not to give into compulsion and rip away from Lynn, but he steadied himself and followed through. It was the least he could do for her. 

“We both lost a lot.” Lynn murmured.

“Yeah, we did.” Sam said.

“I’m glad it was you I told this to.” Lynn said sincerely. 

Another gust of wind passed through the grass, and Sam looked down seeing strands of Lynn’s hair flying back. He gently reached over and tucked a lock of her hair to the side, then proceeded to look forward. This connection was growing in ways he never would have suspected. It scared him. 

“Me too,” Sam whispers. “Me too, Lynn.”


	180. Push It (Higgs & Gene-Sky of Atoms)

**[ONL-YOU](https://onl-you.tumblr.com/) ASKED:**

**“Don’t push your luck. You’re cute. But not that cute.“ with your favorite? :)**

“Darlin’, how much longer are you gonna keep smacking that piece of junk?” Higgs let out a huff, watching as Gene worked away at the bike BRISK Harpy had loaned her. 

Ever since Gene started taking on delivery routes to Higgs’s neck of the woods, she needed something to get through the grasslands faster. When it came to climbing up the mountain pass to get to Higgs though, that presented a problem. Her bike was facing the repercussions of going against grit and ground it wasn’t accustomed to, having been the only vehicle Gene could get a hold of since the others were under maintenance. 

“I don’t see you helping!” Gene shouted towards him, grunting as she managed to unclog a section of the gas tank with some tools Higgs allowed her to use.

“Not my bike, not my problem chickadee!” Higgs hollered back.

Higgs made himself comfortable. His legs crossed as he leaned against the entryway towards his terminal, amusement lingering on his features while he watched Gene struggle. The truth of the matter was, he could have helped but Higgs was curious to know how much trouble Gene would go through in the face of something impossible. If she was gonna be his personal courier, he needed to know what lengths she’d go through to solve a problem. He wouldn’t accept anything less from a porter. Despite not having certain luxuries for the past three years due to self-exile, Higgs wasn’t gonna waste his time with someone who couldn’t keep up with his standards.

By the time Gene figured things out, it had been a good two hours. Higgs by now was sipping from an energy drink, smirking some as Gene proudly exclaimed she did it. Feeling mischievous, Higgs concentrated on what little remained of his DOOMs and jumped. He appeared right beside Gene, making her scream out as she stumbled back and nearly tripped over a rock. Higgs caught her at the last second by her shirt and hoisted her back up, trying to keep his laughter in control as he took another gulp from the can.

“Was that fucking necessary?” Gene asked, bitterly squinting her eyes at him.

“That made my week actually, thanks for asking.” Higgs chuckled. He glanced over the bike, inspecting the modifications Gene had added. Letting out a sigh, Higgs nodded in approval.

“I gotta hand it to you darlin’, you don’t know when to quit. Serves you well when you use them brain cells.” 

Gene rolled her eyes. “If you want me to deliver pizzas for you under the table, you better quit the insults. It gets old.”

“I’m just playin’. Sides’ you like coming up here to see me, don’t you?” Higgs playfully looked over Gene. Everything about Higgs screamed he was up to no good as Gene felt her face grow warm. She shook her head, then reached out and slugged his shoulder as Higgs stood by her.

“Don’t push your luck. You’re cute. But not that cute.“ Gene said playfully. “Are you ever gonna tell me how you magically Houdini yourself?” 

“Houdini?” Higgs made a face as he furrowed his brows.

“Yeah, Houdini.” Gene snorted. 

“The fuck is a Houdini?”

“You don’t know who Houdini is?” Gene raised her brows in surprise.

“That a food or some shit?” 

“No,” Gene suppressed her laughter as she smiled, shaking her head. “He was a cool magician from way before our grandparent’s time. I know everything about the guy. He’s amazing! He died in the 1920s. He could disappear and reappear like you.”

Higgs made a face as he let out a huff. “You know I have DOOMs, right? I ain’t a cheap parlor trick.”

Gene shrugged. “I dunno. You could have fooled me.”

The grin she shot at Higgs made his pulse flutter while he rolled his eyes and softly smacked Gene upside the head for the remark. She laughed it off. As much as Higgs preferred his own company during these last three years, he had been enjoying the odd friendship Gene and he had developed. 

“Want a drink?” Higgs asked. “I got more of these things in my fridge.”

“I could use one.” Gene nodded.

“Good, don’t get used to it.” Higgs joked as he led the way to the terminal of his new bunker. 

“Asshole.” Gene muttered to herself, smiling all the while. 


	181. Newborn (Higgs & Gene & Male OC)

**[THEMECHANEER](https://themechaneer.tumblr.com/) ASKED:**

**Joel meeting/holding Skylar for the first time?? (I'm already crying and there is a good chance Joel would cry to ngl)**

Ever since the Death Stranding, people were not having children. Birth rates had already been on the decline, but the Stranding was the straw that broke the camels back. No one wanted to bring a precious life into a world that was full of death and disarray. 

Joel couldn’t blame them. There were rare moments where he tried putting himself in the shoes of a potential parent in this kind of torn up world, and alas he couldn’t fathom it. Even if he wanted a family, Joel felt like the quality of life outweighed whatever primal needs he or someone had. 

It was one thing to hear about a child coming into the world, but another to see one in the flesh. A child was something Joel least expected when Gene sent word her and Higgs would be visiting and they had a surprise. Joel didn’t think much of it at first, just happy to have company for a little while. People he could tolerate. It made things easier when he had to be away from his home and in the garage working on things. 

It was late evening when Gene and Higgs arrived. Joel could see from afar they had taken a bike to get up to the garage. It was strange given he was used to the pair merely jumping to his location when Higgs could get enough juice to up his DOOMs. Nonetheless, he smiled and prepared to greet them with a shout. His features went neutral upon seeing Higgs get off the bike first, carefully helping Gene off. She had something that looked like a porter pack on her front, carrying a heavy thing against her chest that she held onto protectively. The dots began to connect in Joel’s mind as his lips lightly parted while Gene and Higgs approached him.

“Hey Joel!” Gene’s voice snapped him out of his trance as Joel nodded to them both.

“Good to see you two,” He then paused, canting his head curiously as a little hand stretched out. Tiny fingers grasping here and there before settling back against Gene. Joel did a double-take, then gestured.

“Or I should say three?” 

Gene let out a laugh, shushing the infant in her pack. She cradled her daughter in her arms carefully and pulled back some of the blankets she was wrapped up in. The baby’s blue eyes fluttered open as a yawn escaped. The infant staring at Joel with a confused look before going back to sleep. 

Joel took in a deep breath, hand covering his mouth for a moment as he glanced between Gene and Higgs then back at the small thing. The baby looked just like both of them. There was no question about it. A warmth grew in his gut as his mind flooded with euphoria at seeing something so rare. Joel was speechless. 

Higgs cleared his throat, then gently took the baby from Gene and out of the pack. He was careful at tucking the blankets back around her so she wouldn’t get cold from the evening winds. There was a care in Higgs’s eyes that Joel had never seen before as he looked upon his daughter before approaching Joel. Higgs pressed his lips to the baby’s forehead for a brief moment. Letting out a nervous sigh, Higgs held the baby out to Joel.

“Careful with Pipsqueak,” He whispered, gently putting her into Joel’s arms. 

Joel held the child as if she were made of glass, afraid the slightest movement would break her. He swallowed, feeling tears escape the corners of his eyes as he looked upon the sleeping face. Joel couldn’t explain the elation at seeing something so pure. He sniffled, grinning from ear to ear as he murmured aloud. 

“What’s her name?”

“Skylar,” Gene said with a soft smile as Higgs stood by her side, his arm going around her waist as he looked on. It took a lot for him to trust Joel with his baby, but he was feeling good about going through with allowing Joel to hold her. He could tell Gene was proud of him for not being overprotective. 

“She’s really cute,” Joel said, sniffling as Skylar began to wake up. Her tired eyes looked over Joel. Her little smile at him made her cheeks look puffier as she tilted her head in the blankets and studied him. Joel moved a hand to tuck away some wild hairs, only to have a tiny hand grip his index finger. She squeezed it as small noises left her. Joel chuckled as Gene walked over, looking down at her daughter and then leaned her head against Joel’s shoulder. She was exhausted from the trip, but happy seeing how things paved out.

“You did good kiddo. You really did.” Joel said sincerely to Gene, trying to tamper down his tears. 

Higgs watched the scene unfold, smiling himself as he could feel the tensions he had carried on the trip fall away. Skylar was safe with Joel. They were all safe and the world became a little bit bigger for his daughter. 


	182. Power (Higgs & Reader)

**[BELLE82DEVART](https://belle82devart.tumblr.com/) ASKED:**

**For the Yandere prompt thingy, can I ask for 26 and 29 for Higgs and his S/O?**

“You’re lucky I’m nice,” Higgs muttered begrudgingly under his breath, while Y/N was trying to keep up with him. The pair were an odd couple. Most folks wouldn’t even suspect they would ever pine for each other, but Y/N followed Higgs around like a duckling to its mother. They wanted to see what Higgs had been up to for months on end. 

“You’re lucky I’m still deciding to put up with you.” Y/N managed to counter, Higgs shooting them a look before he rolled his eyes and chuckled. 

“Now see, I like that about you. Ya know when to bite back.” Higgs complimented, his voice amused and calm. His tone had an edge that sent shivers up Y/N’s spine. 

“How much further?” Y/N asked with a sigh. They were starting to grow tired after the long journey. Higgs could have easily jumped them both to the designated spot, but he felt compelled to be ‘human’ for a little while. Enjoy the little things. Take time to smell the flowers. The kind of sentimental bullshit that most times Higgs wouldn’t have had a care for. 

“If you keep yapping, it’s gonna ruin the fun.” Higgs smirked, then led himself and Y/N up a cliffside. He had more experience in that department than they did and took it upon himself to help Y/N scale most of the way up; save for when Higgs had a feeling they could handle themselves. There was a reason he had chosen them. They were special, just not in the way one would assume. 

Upon reaching the top, and standing on the edge, Higgs gestured out with his right hand at the valley below them. It was beautiful. Even with the muddled grey skies and the dark shades of grass below, the sight was stunning. 

“Wow,” Y/N murmured quietly. Their eyes blinking a few times as they took in the scenery. The air was fresh with the smell of petrichor. An earthy tone that spoke to Y/N on a primal level. 

“That ain’t even the best part,” Higgs whispered. He caught Y/N’s attention quickly from the remark. Raising a brow, they chuckled. 

“What can be greater than this? Higgs, I’ve never seen anything this cool before.” 

Higgs held up a finger to Y/N’s lips then once more gestured out with his hand.

“Watch carefully,” Higgs whispered, then made a fist with his hands. Foreboding energy began to infiltrate the atmosphere. Y/N’s hairs on the back of their neck stood as they looked down at the valley. From the soil, black tar began to ooze to the surface. It was a tsunami of darkness. An abyssal void that couldn’t be described with meager words. Fear snuck behind Y/N’s eyes that Higgs could see as he chuckled. 

“Don’t look so scared.” 

From the tar, BTs began to rise. Like victims drowning at sea, screams and moans erupted from the surface as bodies began to take shape. Y/N looked below and could see them piling on each other, desperate to reach the feet of the living. It was like watching a horde of zombies trying in vain to break through a fence to get their unsuspecting prey. The imagery was haunting as Y/N finally forced themselves to look at Higgs. A peculiar gleam was in his eyes as he spoke.

“All these little trips I’ve been taking, it’s been leading up to this. My powers have grown, Y/N. I’ve been chosen to become the particle of god for this creature called the Extinction Entity. And I want you to come along for the ride.” 


	183. Monster (Fragile & Higgs)

**[FAEGRIFTED](https://faegrifted.tumblr.com/) ASKED:**

**“I’m a monster? Whose fault is that?” HiggsxFragile CAUSE I LOVE TO CRY**

_It’s finally the end_. Fragile thought to herself as she looked out towards the beach, blinking a few times as her mind combed over how she got here. The moment was ruined as Fragile could hear Higgs cough, trying to gain his composure after having been hogtied and beaten by Sam. For Fragile, it was fitting yet not enough. 

Holding the gun firmly in her hands, she sighed and faced Higgs. Her eyes boring into him as he stared. There was something different about his expression. The callousness and greed were gone now that he no longer had powers to back him up. 

“Get it over with,” Higgs murmured, keeping his gaze locked on the gun. He knew this was the end of the line. His trembling body told him as much.

Fragile shook her head, remaining composed as she looked over Higgs. There was a sense of pity in her expression. 

“I need to know something. Were you always a monster?” Fragile asked. 

The question burned Higgs as he sneered, shaking his head. “I’m a monster? Whose fault is that?” 

Fragile rolled her eyes as Higgs continued on. “Amelie–it was all her, everything–everything I did, I did it for her.”

“Including making me run through Timefall?” Fragile interjected, her tone firm as Higgs went silent. She could hear him swallow down his blood and spit. Higgs didn’t have to say anything to tell Fragile he was guilty as charged when it came to what happened to her body. 

“You may pin it all on her, but in the end, you committed the crime.”

“You’re right–” Higgs muttered. His eyes fell towards the sand as Fragile furrowed her brows staring at him. “As much as you meant to me, there was always this–resentment. I hit you where it hurt the most. It felt good. I’m not gonna deny it.”

Higgs’s voice hitched in his throat upon feeling the end of the gun pressing directly against his temple. He stared directly at Fragile, body quaking as he looked her in the eye. His gaze is hollow as he braces himself for the true end. 

“Honey, I don’t blame you one bit,” Higgs said, his lip quivering. He had no right to beg himself out of this. What’s done was done. Death was staring him in the face. It wasn’t Amelie or the end of all things, but the person he had looked up to and been jealous of. 

Higgs closed his eyes, awaiting the inevitable. Upon hearing the shots fired, he flinched. Realizing he wasn’t dead, Higgs opened up one eye, then turned his head and stared at the spot where Fragile fired the gun. It was close, maybe a centimeter or two away from his body. 

Higgs’s eyes widened in shock as he turned his attention back towards Fragile, watching while she walked along the shoreline of the beach. He was dumbfounded, not knowing what to say as she turned around. Her features neutral besides the sorrow in her eyes. 

“You made your own bed, lie in it, Higgs.” 

Her sentence haunted him after she jumped. Higgs was alone now, and the realization was more dreadful than getting his brains blown out. Fragile got her revenge and then some. Higgs realized the game was over. 


	184. Bitter (Sam & Higgs & Female OC)

**[XODRAGONLADYXO](https://xodragonladyxo.tumblr.com/) ASKED:**

**❛ I savor bitterness - it is born of experience. It is the privilege of one who has truly lived. ❜ ouuuh for Higgs, Lynn and Sam when he finally gets ahold of them again. I am craving this interaction.**

Lynn could feel her heart pounding deep in her chest. Adrenaline skyrocketed through her blood as she and Sam were held down by BTs. The undead made ghastly sounds, their moans a chorus of suffering. There was a moment Sam and her caught each other’s eyes, staring helplessly at one another before a swishing sound caught their attention.

Higgs walked up to the two, standing in the middle as he let out a sigh. Slowly he peeled off his mask and hood, revealing his face. Most times, he wouldn’t have done such a thing, but considering the circumstances, he wanted Sam and Lynn–especially the latter, to see the rage in his eyes. 

“Ya’ll have no idea how long it took to track you both,” Higgs started as he began to pace around them. His gestures were predatory as he studied Lynn and Sam, tilting his head in an avian fashion from time to time when he caught onto an expression that amused him. 

“I gotta admit, at first when I saw the two of you–I thought little Lynn here was gonna lead you right to me, Sammy boy. Hoo I was wrong.” Higgs chuckled, black tears began to trek down his face. Skin shuddering as Higgs allowed the betrayal, the intense emotions he had kept at bay rise to the surface. There was a look of pity he gave to Lynn, that on some level, he didn’t want to hurt her but she had broken him.

“Turns out she likes you,” Higgs said bitterly. He crouched down in front of Lynn, shushing the BTs as they steaded their groaning. He grabbed Lynn by the face, forcing her watering eyes to look up.

“She likes you an awful lot. Even after everything I’ve done for her, it was never enough. Was it sweetheart?” 

Higgs shoved Lynn’s face back as she let out a gasp. Sam tried to lurch up, to somehow protect Lynn but it was in vain. The grips from the BTs became tighter as Higgs grinned at Sam. 

“You’re a coward—bitter.” Sam stated firmly, swallowing as Higgs began to laugh. He stood up on his feet and sighed, once more walking between the two. 

“I savor bitterness - it is born of experience. It is the privilege of one who has truly lived. This though–,” Higgs gestured between Lynn and Sam. 

“This is beyond bitter. No, this is a jab through the heart. Now, let’s cut to the chase: what am I gonna do to two little love birds such as yourselves, hm? I had all the time in the world to think about it, but nothing will be enough. Oh, the suffering I could put ya’ll through…it’s still not grand. Not worthy of a god.”

While Higgs continued on, Lynn forced herself to look at Sam. His eyes met hers as he looked terrified for the two of them. Everything in her gaze screamed at that moment, she was sorry. In mind and heart, Lynn regretted ever partnering up with Higgs. She was going to lose Sam, and there was not a damn thing she could do to stop it. 


	185. Insufferable (Lockne & Higgs)

**ANONYMOUS ASKED:**

**HEre's a challenge for you, you beautiful human being: “You… you egotistical, disrespectful, pretentious, pompous, self-centered, cantankerous, untrustworthy, ungrateful, impossible, insufferable — !” + Lockne & Higgs-chan**

Higgs hummed to himself while typing away at the docking station in Mountain Knot where the deliveries from porters were sorted through. He nearly had all the information that was required for the job he undertook. Since surviving his battle with Sam Bridges and Amelie kicking him off the beach, Higgs found employment through hacking information for folks willing to pay. His DOOMs abilities had come in handy for such a task. He could be in and out of several places by jumping. 

“You!” Lockne screeched and Higgs flinched, turning his head to smirk in her direction. 

“Oh lucky me, Thing 1 and Thing 2 have arrived.” Higgs murmurs sarcastically. He could see Lockne’s face grow redder by the minute since using his nickname for both her and Mama. Once Higgs had found out what happened with them, he couldn’t help himself. Higgs could hear Lockne marching and tried to finish up before she could pull a fast one. 

“You… you egotistical, disrespectful, pretentious, pompous, self-centered, cantankerous, untrustworthy, ungrateful, impossible, insufferable — !”

“Heartless, terrorist bastard? Yeah. I’ve been given the schpeel before sweet thing.” Higgs said bluntly with a sigh, then unhooked a small USB device from the machine he was typing on. He tucked it into the pocket of his pants, crossing his arms all the while smirking at Lockne as she got closer. 

“Don’t call me that, fucker.” Lockne said bitterly, glaring at Higgs. “You’re lucky you escaped arrest last time, but that’s not going to happen again.”

“I beg to differ,” Higgs said with a sigh, stretching his arms in a nonchalant fashion. All the while, he grinned mischievously. “You can’t stop me from teleporting my ass outta here. Not even with Casper the Friendly Ghost inside of ya.”

Lockne clenched her fists, wanting nothing more than to deck Higgs at that moment. She would have given anything for the opportunity but had to remind herself of why it was only her confronting Higgs and not security. While composing herself, she could see the gears in Higgs’s mind was turning. He knew something was amiss. 

“You running solo today?” Higgs asked, looking about. He couldn’t see anyone swarming into the area. 

Lockne stood her ground, crossing her arms as her head shook. “Lucky for you, yeah.”

“So all that talk about me being arrested was you pulling that out of your ass?” Higgs scoffed. 

“More like I’m sparing you from being shot to death for stealing information about my people. That was the original plan.”

“Pfft. Could’ve had me fooled.” Higgs chuckled. He raised a brow, tilting his head in a playful fashion while his index finger fiddled with the hairs on his chin briefly. 

“So what’s the catch, you have the hots for me or somethin’?” 

“Don’t flatter yourself,” Lockne growled then let out a deep breath. “Are you taking on any more hacking jobs?”

“Pardon?”

“Do you want a job or not, dumbass?” Lockne yelled. 

Higgs held up his hands in surrender, eyes widening some as he let out a quiet laugh.

“Easy, easy. No need to get hostile on me now darlin’.” He puts his hands down, squinting his eyes suspiciously towards Lockne. “This must be really important if you’re having a guy like me helping ya out.”

“It is. Part of the deal is you don’t ask questions.” Lockne said bluntly.

Higgs rolled his eyes. “Not like I care, but alright. What do I get in return?”

Lockne pointed up towards the ceiling, and rapidly from every nook and cranny within the delivery terminal, Higgs could see tons of automated robots and guns pointing right at him. He took in a deep breath, impressed but also close to shitting himself. Higgs had to hand it to Lockne, she came prepared this time around. He even doubted being able to pull a jump without getting injured with how many scopes were dead centered on him.

“You don’t get turned into a pile of shit. How’s that for starters?” Lockne bluntly states.

Swallowing, Higgs let out a nervous laugh. “Alright, I’ll bite. Who do you want information on?”

“Heartman.” Locke replied. She then tosses a small drive towards Higgs which he promptly catches. Looking down at the rectangular bar, he sighs. 

“Too easy. Done deal. Now, will you take these guns off me?”

“What’s the magic word?” 

“I won’t call you a bitch, how’s that?” Higgs counters.

Letting out a sigh, Lockne shakes her head and points back up. The machines and guns go back to the hiding spots within the facility. Higgs catches his breath, furrowing his brows. 

“How soon do you want the information?” He asks curiously. 

“The next time I catch you in here, you better have it. If not, I’m sending you to the beach.” Lockne says simply and turns around to leave.

“Just like that?” Higgs hollers.

“Just like that!” Lockne shouts back, giving him the bird while at it. 

Higgs sneers but relents from saying anything further. Whoever this Heartman guy was, Higgs had a feeling the guy must’ve been important enough. Maybe an ex-boyfriend? The thought made him chuckle as he took a few steps back and concentrated. Higgs jumped back to his bunker and decided to prepare for his next job. As much as he was excited at the prospect, he couldn’t help but feel something was extremely weird about the situation. Nonetheless, a job was a job. Higgs couldn’t be a porter or terrorist anymore, so he had to bite the bullet. 


	186. Aging (Sam & Lou)

**[RUINEROFCHEESE](https://ruinerofcheese.tumblr.com/) ASKED:**

**Hey babe, can you write something sad yet with a sweet ending for my Sammyboy? I really need a little something something from you♥️♥️**

Old age was a fairy tale in Sam’s mind. Something he knew would come but didn’t expect to happen so quickly. There was the cliche’ saying, blink, and everything is gone. Not even Sam was immune to such tropes. As he sat on a boulder, watching Louise nearby conversing with porters, a small smile made it’s way to his wrinkled face.

Louise had grown into a beautiful and strong woman. Her time as a BB didn’t hinder her growth nor spirit. It was a hard upbringing. Sam had his frustrations as did she, but they made things work. She was the best daughter Sam could have asked for. The honor Sam felt having the privilege to raise her was indescribable. He couldn’t have imagined life without Lou. The good and the bad were well worth it. The exile and hardship he faced from the UCA for harboring her were tremendous, but Sam wouldn’t have changed a thing. He got to help a little human being find their way in a world filled with death, and now she was making her own waves. 

Sam was entering his twilight years. He knew on a primal level that if he died, there was no repatriation. There was no coming back. 

Sam furrowed his brows as he thought about it. He had wanted to die so many times, and not return. As he watched Louise wave goodbye to the porters and they took off, her smile made him somber. Sam didn’t want to leave her. He wanted to see in full what she would do with adulthood. If she’d have her own family if she’d be on her own. Whatever Lou chose to do with her life, Sam wanted to witness it all. But he knew it was foolish. Everything has an expiration date, even the legendary porter himself. The man who saved the world. 

“Dad, you okay?” Louise asked, approaching Sam as she tilted her head. The same mannerism Sam could recall her doing when she was a baby in a pod. 

He chuckled and shook his head. “I’ll be fine. How did it go?”

“They said I can join! I might want to pursue science in the colony along with doing porter work. Do you think that would be okay?” Louise asked. Even as an adult, she wanted Sam’s feedback. His honesty meant so much to her. 

Sam nodded, giving a sincere smile. The gruff look on his features softened as he pats Louise’s shoulders and looks her in the eye. 

“You’re not me, you’re you. Whatever makes you happy, pursue it.” Sam said as Lou nodded. 

“You’ll be there with me, right dad?” Louise asked.

“Always,” Sam replied. 

“I’m gonna get the truck started, okay? Hang tight!” Louise said excitedly, leaving Sam to his thoughts.

Sam knew he couldn’t keep this promise to her, not when he looked towards the shoreline of the West Coast and saw a familiar face along with others walking along. Deadman, Lockne, Fragile, Cliff, and even Higgs. Sam blinked, and they were gone but he knew they were waiting for him on the beach. 


	187. Panic Attack (Higgs & Fragile)

**ANONYMOUS ASKED:**

**FragilexHiggs w/ “ just listen to my heartbeat , okay ?? ” pls 😍**

Higgs rarely had panic attacks, but when they’d creep up from the void of his mind and came for him, they were horrible. He lost track of how long he had been pacing around. 

Breathing erratic, his nerves tense up. It felt like he was going to have a heart attack as he began to feel smaller and smaller by the second. 

In a way, Higgs felt like he was back at his daddy’s bunker, yearning to see the whole wide world but then upon earning freedom, being overwhelmed by how vast everything was. How in the grand scheme of things, he was nothing but a blip in the universe. How he was a microbe on a dying planet hurling itself into space, going god knows where, and how billions of years from now, everything would be gone. What was the point? What was the point of anything?

The rational part of his brain tried to tamper his feelings, but Higgs was lost. His mind overstimulated at the what-ifs that no one had the answers for. He was breaking. From the moment tears started to spill from his eyes and his breaths became gasps, Higgs knew he was losing this battle. 

He was going to die one day, and it didn’t matter. Nothing he did would count for anything despite the struggle and tribulations. 

“Higgs?” Fragile’s voice managed to pierce the screeches of his thoughts, and Higgs stared at her. His eyes widened. He knew he probably looked crazed, dangerous even. 

Fragile had nothing but empathy in her gaze as she let out a gasp, seeing Higgs was trembling. She tried to think of what was going on if he had any sort of medical condition she hadn’t been aware of, but then the whimpers that escaped from Higgs told her everything. 

Fragile had panic attacks herself. She used to get them bad as a little girl. Her father, being the only person who could snap her out of them, had been there for every single one. Ever since her mother died, Fragile had them. The connection that her father and she shared got Fragile through the worst of it. 

“Higgs–c’mere.” Fragile gestured her arms out as he shook his head. 

“N-no. Just leave me alone!” Higgs exclaimed. The anger in his voice made Fragile flinch back. Her brows furrowed, thinking maybe it was best to leave him be. But all she could see before her was a scared little boy in the body of a man. Fragile didn’t want to leave him high and dry. Not when he was facing a scary battle within himself. 

With determination, Fragile marched up to Higgs and embraced him. He struggled for a time against her but then fell back into another bout of cries. He shut his eyes, muttering that he was scared and saying nothing mattered. Fragile hushed him, her soft words coursing through his ears as Higgs could feel the weight of his body bring him down. 

“Shh it’s okay, I got you.” Fragile said softly, patting the back of Higgs’s head. “Higgs, just listen to my heartbeat, okay?” 

“I–I can’t!” 

“Yes, you can and you will. Concentrate. It’s alright. Nothing’s going to get you. You’re here right now. It’s okay. You’ll see–It’s okay Higgs.” 

Higgs didn’t believe her, and he tried to break but the steady tempo of Fragile’s heart began to make waves in his eardrums. Higgs could feel his blood steady, no longer rushing to his head. His own heart overtime began to slow down, trying to match in time with another’s. Shaken up and fearful, he clung to Fragile and closed his eyes tightly. His mind letting the thumping sounds spur him on. 

“It’s okay, Higgs.” Fragile whispered. She knew it had to look weird, seeing someone as tall as Higgs cradled up in her arms, but Fragile didn’t care if anyone saw. All that mattered was bringing Higgs back to earth. It’s what her father would have done. 


	188. Say The Word (Higgs & Gene-Sky of Atoms)

**[ONL-YOU](https://onl-you.tumblr.com/) ASKED:**

**i think “ just say the word . you know i’d do anything for you . ” is pretty cool but i'll leave you the chance (and want of course) to do this with your favorites! :)**

Gene had killed before. It was a hazard that came with the job of being a porter. However, if she could help it, Gene preferred not to take such drastic measures. It was relatively easy if she had to kill or not. Most situations were black and white. Night and day. The choice so easy it was second nature. This time around, Gene was beside herself. This incident had fucked her up greatly. 

It all started after Higgs and she had a fight. They decided to take some space from each other. Higgs backtracked to go scouting for materials to trade and barter, while Gene pressed on ahead. She wanted to get to the BRISK Harpy safe house and make sure it was secure for Higgs and herself to camp in for the night. Despite being pissed at him, Gene didn’t want him sleeping outside. He didn’t deserve the dog house as much as he could be a shithead. 

On the way, Gene came across a father and his teenage son. The two had stumbled upon bad luck bumping into MULEs. Most of their supplies had been taken. They barely managed to get out alive. Since the Timefall and BT’s left, MULEs no longer played with their prey. They would cut to the chase and kill anyone that might’ve had goods on them. Gene could relate to their struggle. She went out of her way to help them out, foraging, and gathering up supplies within the area. She even spared them some of the ration packs she had gotten from BRISK Harpy. The two went on their way shortly after, and Gene traveled once more feeling pretty good about her deeds. Then the ambush happened. 

The father and teen plotted this from the beginning, find out if Gene was alone and then take everything she had. They both managed to one-up her, having guns on them. She was a sitting duck until Higgs showed up at the last second and beaten them both to a bloody pulp, Gene helping where she could after getting smacked around herself by the duo. 

Gene had come to find out they had killed many people, porters especially by pulling this trick. The teen pleaded it was for the sake of their family back at a MULE camp, but the brutal nature of the whole thing, and what they planned on doing to Gene long after she was dead didn’t sit well with her. They both needed to die. That’s what her training told her. Nonetheless, Gene was conflicted. This was a grey matter, especially when it came to the teen. Kids were hard to come by, they were the next generation, but she could already see how bloodthirsty the kid was. He demonstrated that and then some during the fight. 

Gene’s arms were crossed as she looked outward towards a valley. Higgs’s footsteps were trailing behind. He stopped by her side, glancing in Gene’s direction. He could see the conflict in her features and furrowed his brows. 

A hand rests on her shoulder as Gene looks up at Higgs, she gets lost in the sincerity of his gaze. Her mouth opens slightly to speak until Higgs makes his move. 

“Just say the word. You know I’d do anything for you.” Higgs says softly, and Gene knows exactly what he’s implying. 

This was her responsibility. This was her fight, but Gene didn’t have the strength to do what needed to be done–killing the kid. Higgs, on the other hand, could easily kill. He had no remorse or guilt unlike her. In some ways, she envied him for that. For the strength Higgs had to do the right thing no matter how hard it was. Ironically, this was what they fought over: how to deal with folks in a world where Timefall and BT’s were no longer a problem. Gene realized she gave people too much credit where it was due, and Higgs had been right about that.

Gene looked over, seeing the father and son tied up with their heads glancing around. There was no doubt they were plotting to escape, and the longer Gene thought about it, the more she knew she couldn’t allow either of them to harm others. The dead deserved justice. 

“Kill them,” Gene whispered to Higgs, and he nodded. There were no protests. The command second nature as Higgs loaded up his machine gun and approached the two. Gene looked away, but she could hear the teen and father pleading for their lives, to be spared, to be given another chance. Then the father begged for Higgs to take his life and spare the boys. They didn’t realize they were begging to someone who was once a god of death. 

The bullets went off in loud pops, and silence invaded the atmosphere. It was so quiet that Gene could hear Higgs’s breathing from far away. 

Higgs came back to Gene, the gun swung over his right shoulder as he used his left hand to gently guide Gene along. 

“C’mon darlin’.” Higgs whispered. “We gotta go.”

Gene nodded, keeping close to Higgs. There were a thousand things both of them wanted to say to each other but now wasn’t the time nor place. For Higgs, it was enough knowing Gene was safe. That he didn’t lose her because of their quarrel. And for Gene, it was enough knowing that Higgs had her back when she couldn’t fight anymore. 


	189. Kitten (Higgs & Gene-Sky of Atoms)

**ANONYMOUS ASKED:**

**Hello sweaty. Can you do a drabble with Higgs getting a kitten? Gene's just chilling and he tries to sneak it in. ❤️❤️❤️ Thank you**

When Higgs opened up the door to his and Gene’s home, he carefully peeked around to make sure she wasn’t right there. Adjusting the straps of his pack, Higgs snuck into the house and made his way to the kitchen area. It was still early in the morning, right before sunrise. Normally Gene wasn’t up until light had begun to shine. 

Higgs let out a relieved sigh as he ventured into the kitchen and sat his pack down on the table. He had a bunch of medium-sized cargo boxes tucked on the sides he retrieved from trading goods with the community three days away from their residence. Unlike America, things in the Far North were more spaced out. They didn’t have the luxury of the Chiral Network either to communicate if supplies were needed, so Gene and Higgs had to make trips to the closest settlements. In some ways they liked it. They could remain alone, for the most part, keep to themselves and not have to worry about anyone snooping on their lives. There was much more freedom here versus the UCA. 

A mewling sound escaped from the pack nearby, and Higgs quickly went over. He unzipped the top part, and a small calico kitten tumbled outward into his hands. Higgs shushed the creature gently as it purred and curled up into his palm. 

“I don’t even know if Gene’s gonna like you so you best be shuttin’ up.” Higgs whispered towards the young feline as it looked up at him and mewled again. He let out a sigh, rolling his eyes as he chuckled quietly and scooped the critter into his arms and went to the fridge, looking for some milk. 

Higgs had no intention of having pets. It was something Gene and him had agreed on. For a while, at least. Until things got more settled in their new home, they figured they didn’t need the stress. However, on this last supply run, Higgs had come across the kitten near some scrap metal. He ignored it at first, but there was something about the little creature that made his heart ache. The way it shuddered, peering up at anyone who would look it’s way, reminded Higgs of when he escaped his daddy’s bunker. He remembered how hard it was to approach people for help. 

One thing led to another, and he brought the little fella home. Higgs had cursed at himself over and over during his trip back for being sentimental. He should have left shit up to nature, but his heart had other ideas. 

“Good girl.” Higgs murmured, patting the kitten as he sat her on the counter and made a bowl with warm milk and some meat scraps. He chuckled, watching as the kitten lapped and chomped at the meal. The soft purrs emitting from the kitten’s body made Higgs smile wide. He never had a pet before. His inner child was ecstatic at having the experience finally. 

“Is that a kitten?” 

Gene’s voice made Higgs quickly turn his head around. His eyes widened as he swallowed. Much like a boy getting with his hand caught in the cookie jar, Higgs stammered. 

“Gene–I can explain–” 

“Did you really think you’d sneak in a kitten without me knowing?” Gene teased, crossing her arms as she gave Higgs a knowing look. 

Higgs sighed in defeat. “No. Not really no. How long were you standing there?”

Gene shrugged. “For a while. I knew you’d be home so I woke up early. I noticed you sneaking in and I figured you were up to something so I let shit play out.”

“Quite the little detective, aren’t you?” Higgs countered sarcastically, smirking as Gene rolled her eyes and approached him. She looked at the kitten, watching it still eating away at the meal Higgs had made for it. Sighing, Gene shook her head. 

“I didn’t think you were a cat person.”

“To be honest, I’m right there with ya.” Higgs said.

Gene smiled. “I like her.”

“Me too.” Higgs murmured, watching the kitten eat along with Gene. While Higgs was distracted, Gene pulled him into an embrace. The two held each other for some time. Their grips tightening around each others bodies, having missed one another. Higgs kissed Gene’s forehead, inhaling her scent. He had missed this more than he could have imagined. 

“Welcome home,” Gene muttered tiredly against him, leaning up to kiss Higgs’s lips then pulled back. 

“Can we keep her?” Higgs asked. They both looked at the kitten, the little one smacking its lips after finishing off the food. It meowed towards them both, looking confused. 

Gene chuckled. “I don’t think I have much of a choice. I can’t say no to that face,”

Gene paused, pulling Higgs by his chin so he was looking down at her. A wide smile graced itself on his face. He loved how Gene’s eyes could make him weak in the knees. 

“And I can’t say no to this one either.” 


	190. Sweetcakes (Higgs & Fragile)

**ANONYMOUS ASKED:**

**“If you call me sweet cakes one more time I swear to god I will make you regret ever existing.” w/ Fragile being a little shit to Higgs lmao**

Higgs lost count at how many times he rolled his eyes. He could feel his blood boiling every moment he heard another bout of laughter escape Fragile’s lips. In hindsight, maybe he shouldn’t have been as playful as he had been with her. Now that she had grown comfortable taking jabs at him, Higgs was beginning to regret being so open. 

“If you call me sweet cakes one more time I swear to god I will make you regret existing.” Higgs murmured bitterly under his breath. His words didn’t fall on deaf ears as Fragile snorted, then took a moment to run ahead of Higgs and stop in front before he could go anywhere. 

Furrowing his brows, hands on his hips, Higgs sighed. “What?”

“Nothing,” Fragile remarked with a shrug. “I just don’t understand you. One moment you’re playing around with me, the next you’re pissed off. I get the feeling you can dish out to people but you can’t take it.”

Had she been anyone else, Higgs would have instigated a fight. Hell, he had been itching for one for quite a time, but he respected Fragile too much for it. Not to mention, Higgs thought she was rather bold for calling him out on his bullshit. 

“Maybe you’re right,” Higgs said with a small smile, had to give her credit where it was due. “Look, you win. Just–don’t call me sweet cakes anymore, okay?” 

Fragile nodded, extending her hand out. “It’s a deal.”

Higgs glanced between her eyes and hand, then took it. The shake was gentle and quick, and as he let go, Higgs raised a brow. He could see there was a mischievousness to Fragile that hadn’t left. 

“Somethin’ tells me you’re up to shit, missy.” Higgs mused, deciding to cool down a bit as Fragile hummed. 

“And like you never are. You’re a walking contradiction, Higgs.”

“How do you reckon’ that?” He asked.

“It’s like I said earlier, you can dish it but you can’t take it. It seems to me you don’t enjoy a little competition.” 

It was Higgs’s turn to snort as he noticed Fragile and him were walking alongside each other. They swayed in a wistful fashion.

“I didn’t think you were one for messing around like that sweetheart,” Higgs remarked, watching as Fragile’s features turned sour momentarily. That got a chuckle out of him.

“Don’t call me sweetheart if you don’t want to be called sweetcakes.” Fragile countered, smiling big at Higgs as he made a face. 

“Maybe we should just tie the knot already. Folks talk you know.” Higgs teased.

“Oh really?” Fragile countered, raising her brow.

“Hmm. Hmm.”

“What have you heard others say about us?” Fragile asked, curiosity in her tone as Higgs shrugged nonchalantly. 

“Just how we compliment each other. How do you feel about that?” Higgs asked. He expected Fragile to be upfront but grew anxious when she didn’t say anything. By the time they reached the end of the bridge at the porter facility, Higgs was nervous. Maybe he pushed his luck too far. 

Higgs was about to change the subject, wanting to focus back on work when Fragile leaned up and gave him a peck on the cheek. The action made his eyes widen, cheeks growing pink as Fragile giggled and stepped back, getting ready to jump.

“There’s your answer, sweet cakes.” Fragile teased and left, leaving Higgs frozen in time as he blinked, shaking his head. A soft grumble escaped his mouth as he sighed. 

“Damn it.” He muttered to himself. 


	191. Ambush (Sam & Female OC)

**[XODRAGONLADYXO](https://xodragonladyxo.tumblr.com/) ASKED:**

**“Damn— I’d hate to see the other guy.” Lynn and Sam please ❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️**

The MULEs had Lynn and Sam split off and separated from one another. For Sam, he had been through the wringer so many times with the lot of them that it was easy to outrun and outsmart his adversaries. He was worried about Lynn however. She was a hard one to read when it came to fighting. Sam had never seen her in action before, and he feared the worst by the time he managed to get to higher ground and hunkered down with Lou and his cargo in tow. 

After a good hour losing the MULEs, Sam decided to venture out of his hiding spot and go to where he last saw Lynn. Backtracking was probably not the wisest idea, but he couldn’t just leave her hanging. At the very least, he had to know if she was dead or not. MULEs were not careful when it came to raiding folks. Deaths were common, and they were quick to bail out of the area if they killed someone off. The fear of BTs and void outs outweighed whatever addictive desires they had to steal. 

Sam followed a muddy trail of footprints leading into tall grass by the time he got close to the ambush area. He furrowed his brows, keeping his breathing steady. The odradek wasn’t going off for now. That gave him some hope Lynn was alive. BTs hadn’t swarmed the area searching for death. 

“Sam?” A familiar voice called out. Sam let out a small gasp, quickly spinning around. He was face to face with Lynn. Relief washed over his features as he let out a sigh. 

“You made it.” He said simply, taking a few steps towards her, only to pause when he noticed Lynn wasn’t alone. She was dragging a MULE behind her, gripping the back of his neck tightly like a stuffed animal. 

“What happened?” Sam asked, concern etching his features as he noticed Lynn looked beaten up. Nonetheless, she smiled, giving a modest shrug. 

“Two of the MULEs tried to take me back to their camp. They beat me up pretty good, but as soon as I got a hold of their cattle prods I managed to get loose.”

“Two?” Sam asked, only seeing the one. 

“Yeah, the other one is kind of–dispatched.” 

Sam nodded, his mind contemplating how much time they had before BTs would show up. He took a moment to approach the MULE Lynn had been dragging along. She plopped the man down, he lands with a thud and a harsh hiss as Sam flipped him onto his back. The face was barely recognizable, save for some facial hair here and there. 

“Damn–I’d hate to see the other guy.” Sam said with some amusement in his voice. It was enough to get Lynn to smile. 

Sam got up, gently ushering Lynn to get a move on. “C’mon. If you killed the other guy, BTs are gonna flock here. I can come back but you can’t.” 

Lynn nodded and began to sprint ahead of Sam with him jogging behind. He had to hand it to her, for an outsider of this world, Lynn knew how to take care of herself. 


	192. Boyhood (Higgs)

**[ARGETLAM007](https://argetlam007.tumblr.com/) ASKED:**

**Jay just say "Stop" when you've had enough of my requests 😂🙈 I'm here with another request pal, if it's not too much trouble can I request "This is gonna hurt. A lot. But it'll be quick. I need to pop it back into place." from Injury Starters for Higgs please? 😇 I know, i know I really have a problem, can't keep myself from requesting when I see your drabble lists 🙄**

“He’s as scared as a deer getting hit by a bike.” One of the men said to another in the group, all the while an elderly woman was patching up the wounds on Higgs’s face and body. His skin shuddered as he kept to himself, trying not to look at anyone directly in the eye. His daddy always taught him to keep his head low. 

“Don’t let folks think you are stronger than you actually are so you can get the best of them if they try anything.” was what daddy used to say. This was one of the few life lessons Higgs took to heart. He was thankful for it because he didn’t know what to make of the group that found him, stranded miles away from the void out crater his daddy’s body had created. 

“You’re gonna scare the kid if you keep talking shit, now get back over here. We gotta discuss what we’re gonna do with him.” A middle-aged man said, then gestured for the two men who were examining Higgs to go back to the group of ten. Their words became a hushed mess of sounds and gestures. Higgs was too far away to hear, but he knew damn well than to get his hopes up considering the hell he had been through. 

“Don’t mind them, boy.” The old woman piped up with a sigh. Higgs swallowed, looking at her from the corner of his eye as she smiled briefly. 

“We ain’t gonna up and leave you to rot. It’s not every day we come across kids anymore.” 

“Anymore?” Higgs asked quietly. 

“You must be out of the loop. There ain’t a lot of you left.” The old woman said. She smiled, but her eyes were filled with a sadness Higgs felt he could relate with in some way. It was strange. Is this what a connection was? 

“How’s he looking?” The middle-aged man from before asked, approaching the old woman and Higgs. She gently let go of his leg, watching as Higgs nervously stared up and down at the man. 

“All the mess wasn’t his blood. His right arm is dislocated. He’s a little scrawny. I think after a meal he’ll pep up in no time.”

“Can you fix it, the arm?” 

The old woman nodded. 

“No–” Higgs managed to choke out, shaking his head as he glanced between the two. His arm had been killing him, but at this point, Higgs would have rather much dealt with it than to snap it back into place. The thought scared him immensely. 

“Get your hands off me! Stop it!” Higgs yelled out as the man grabbed a hold of his body, keeping him still. As strong as Higgs was for a child, he couldn’t break free from the vice-grip the old-timer had on him. Higgs was gonna have to face the music, and it scared him. Tears began to stream down his eyes as he looked up at the old woman who calmly pat his leg then took a hold of the arm. Not before she picked up a stick and had Higgs put his mouth over it. 

“This is gonna hurt. A lot. But it’ll be quick. I need to pop it back into place.” Her words were soothing, and for a brief moment between panic and terror, Higgs felt a peace come over him. 

When he felt the first pop, he screamed so loud his throat strained. The second pop made him kick outward, accidentally landing with the old woman’s stomach. She let out a grunt but kept trekking despite whatever pain she was in. The last pop, Higgs began to sob, but a warmth traveled down the arm, almost as if he had sunk it into a hot spring. 

Higgs spat the stick out, letting harsh gasps escape. His nose began to fill with snot, which he wiped on his other arm shortly after. 

“Not so bad, was it?” The old woman asked as Higgs shook his head.

“You’re insane.” Higgs choked out, blinking a few times as the old woman laughed and rose. She pats Higgs on the side of his face a few times then leaves to join the others. He looked on with fascination, wondering how something as ancient as her was still kicking. 

“Where did that blood come from boy?” 

Higgs snapped out of his trance, looking up at the middle-aged man. He swallowed, giving a shrug. 

“I know you ain’t much of a talker, but we gotta know. Otherwise, we can’t help you.” 

Higgs debated with himself. Between the pain of having his arm popped back into place, and the future promise of a warm meal, he could feel his resolve beginning to break. He vowed not to tell anyone about his daddy, but the cat was already out of the bag. And Higgs didn’t want to lose out on being with people for the first time in his life. 

“My daddy. He–” Higgs couldn’t bring himself to say it. That he killed him. Even though the bastard had it coming, there was a guilt that swam in the pit of his gut. 

“And your arm, did your daddy do that too?” The man gestured, and Higgs bit his lower lip and gave a nod. A sigh left the man as he sat by Higgs, looking outward towards the group. 

“Say no more kid. Don’t worry. We’ll help you. See we’re porters. Some of us are. We’re going to the city, maybe we can drop you off there. Get you set up with a family. Sound good?”

“A family?” Higgs asked. 

“Uh-huh. A kid like you, I’m sure you’d have no problem getting one. C’mon, let’s get you something to eat.”

Higgs followed in silence, his nerves spiked from everything that transpired. He couldn’t stop looking at the uniforms the men and women wore, save for the old gal and a few others. The term porter kept running through his head, and in his boyish mind, Higgs thought they were cool. Something akin to astronauts he read about in the old books his daddy had lying about the bunker. 

“What’s your name?” The man asked.

“My daddy called me Higgs.”

“Huh. Unusual name.”

“What about you? I doubt anyone calls you old man. Fossil sounds more fitting.” Higgs said sarcastically, and he half expected to get slapped. Surprise filled him when the man chuckled.

“I’m Patrick. You can call me Pat for short. You’re a sharp little shit ain’t you?”

Higgs shrugged, earning yet another laugh. He could feel his small lips form into a smile, despite it being busted. 

So far, life outside the darkness of the bunker was good. Maybe daddy was wrong. 


	193. Playing (Higgs & Gene-Sky of Atoms)

**ANONYMOUS ASKED:**

**A CHALLENGE all these with gene and higgs xDD good luck 🤞 Come up beside them and tap the shoulder opposite where they’re standing😈 Jump out of the shadows to scare/startle my muse😛 Stick their tongue out at my muse😱 Make a silly face at my muse🤭 Tickle my muse👃 Poke my muse’s nose💪 Pick my muse up**

Gene adjusted the straps on her porter pack, letting out a grunt while she climbed over a large boulder that had been blocking the path she and Higgs had been traveling. A growl escaped her mouth as she got to the other side, eyes glancing about and looking for Higgs. He decided to go on ahead of her, check to see if things were dangerous or not. Gene thought it was a stupid idea considering they were close to MULE territory, but Higgs being Higgs, she couldn’t stop him. 

“Higgs?” Gene hollered out, trying not to be too loud while looking around the area. There were many rock formations, some as tall as Gene was. The area too had become consumed in a fog from the morning wind, making it that much harder to see anything or anyone for that matter. 

Gene assessed the surroundings, her pulse began to rise when she couldn’t find Higgs. He made a jump from his hiding spot behind a formation and walked right up behind Gene. His footsteps keeping in time with hers before he poked her shoulder and teleported at the last second. 

Gene spun around, letting out a gasp as her eyes scanned every direction. She wasn’t normally one to get spooked, but something about the atmosphere and being alone at the moment got under her skin. She could feel goosebumps begin to rise on her arms. 

“Higgs?” Gene whispered quietly, swallowing a lump in her throat before she turned around and trekked on. He had to be close. She hoped he was. 

As Gene made her way to a clearing, something large jumped out in front of her from behind a rock structure that looked eerily like a person’s arm reaching up. 

“Boo!” 

“Holy fuck!” Gene exclaimed, nearly screaming as she stammered back and almost fell. Higgs was cackling, holding onto his sides before he pointed at Gene, mocking her as fear was soon replaced by anger. 

“You nearly gave me a fucking stroke!” Gene yelled, picking up a rock and chucking it at Higgs. He managed to dodge it at the last second, ducking his head down in between laughs. 

“Aw c’mon! You have to admit I had ya pretty good darlin’!” Higgs said in his defense, trying to catch his breath between wheezes. Higgs, not paying attention to nothing but his own humor, was shocked when Gene rushed and tackled him to the ground. The two roughhoused, both now laughing in between fits and playfully smacking at one another before Gene went the extra mile and tickled whatever she could grab on Higgs’s body.

“Whoa–whoa!” Higgs exclaimed. “Time out! That ain’t right! Respect my damn space, woman! I don’t need your hands going places where they shouldn’t!” 

“After the shit you pulled? Fuck off!” Gene said, laughing as Higgs tried to escape. He eventually managed hook Gene underneath him, pinning her to the ground and stuck his tongue out at her in victory. They both panted harshly and chuckled. 

“That wasn’t fair!” Gene yelled. 

“Had enough?” Higgs mocked, his tone teasing as Gene made a silly face at him. The action got Higgs to snort as he shook his head, taken aback as Gene managed to free a hand. He expected her to try and escape but was surprised when Gene gently poked his nose. Higgs studied her for a moment, feeling his face grow warm as she smiled at him, both their breathing near in sync with one another. 

“You okay?” Gene asked, watching as Higgs blinked a few times. He snapped out of whatever trance he was in and let out a grunt, getting onto his feet and dusting off. Gene leaned up, looking at Higgs as he extended a hand. 

“What’s this for?” Gene chuckled.

“Call it a truce,” Higgs said with a laugh. 

“How do I know you’re not gonna try something else?” Gene asked, suspicion in her features and tone as Higgs huffed. 

“You don’t. And that’s what makes this fun for me.” The quick wink he gave made Gene shudder. Nonetheless, she sighed and took his hand. Higgs helped her straight up with no problem, and then he gave her some space. Gene thought she was out of the woods until Higgs started to laugh and scooped her up into his arms. 

“Higgs! Higgs! Higgs!” Gene exclaimed, his name shooting out her mouth rapid-fire as Higgs swung Gene over his left shoulder, carrying her like a hunters carcass. She started to laugh, smacking at his back while Higgs feigned she was hurting him. He gave a playful pat to Gene’s hip area, trying not to cross any lines as tempting as it were. 

“You better put me down!” Gene said to which Higgs mocked her by mimicking her words. He could feel her punch his lower back and let out a growl.

“Mind the goods back there darlin’ and I’ll extend the courtesy.”

“Higgs put me down.”

“Nah. I kinda like this. I think you do too.” Higgs teased, and Gene was happy at the moment he couldn’t see how pink her face had become. There was something about his voice, how soothing it was right then that made Gene weak in the knees. Higgs could feel her tremble and shook his head, all the while still carrying her. 

“Relax. Enjoy the free ride.” Higgs murmured, then adjusted Gene’s body. She let out a gasp as Higgs moved her, he carries her in his arms bridal style now as they go along the path.

“What’s the catch to the free ride?” Gene asked, letting out a quiet laugh. Her throat was sore from all the antics they put each other through. 

Higgs shrugged, keeping his eyes straight ahead. “No catch. Just felt like doing somethin’ nice for you. That’s all.” 

“Aww, are you beginning to care?” Gene teased, watching as Higgs quickly shot her a glare and made a face. 

“Don’t push your luck. If we see any MULEs, I’m exchanging ya for whatever I can get.” Higgs joked, adjusting his grip as he pulled Gene closer into his chest. A small smile pulled on his lips as he could feel her relax. There was something about her being comfortable around him that made Higgs feel like he had something more important than himself. It scared him, but he wasn’t going to deny himself. Not this time.

“You weren’t really gonna grab my ass were you?” Gene asked, snapping Higgs out of his thoughts before he shrugged.

“Could ask the same for you. Lord knows what you were doin’ back there hitting me.” Higgs countered, the two of them laughing as they headed closer to the valley. 


	194. Abandonment (Sam & Female OC)

**[XODRAGONLADYXO](https://xodragonladyxo.tumblr.com/) ASKED:**

**“Oh come on, the second we got to know each other, the due date were already set on us. We were never meant to last forever. Our relationship had a deadline, and now we’re at it; so, what you gonna do?” Lynn and Sam. This is when she realizes she belongs with Sam and refuses to go home even though he has already left.**

Lynn could feel her throat throb, tensing as Sam tried to keep neutral. Lynn knew better. They both did. Sam could act stoic and like things didn’t matter anymore, but his eyes, much like for Lynn at this moment, betrayed his feelings. 

“I–I can’t do this,” Lynn said, shaking her head.

“Yes, you can and you will,” Sam said, his tone firm. 

Lynn’s bottom lip began to quiver. Her body was desperately trying to hold onto itself. The situation was like being forced upon a roller coaster one didn’t want to ride to begin with, but alas, she was at the top getting ready for the grand fall. 

“Sam, I can’t leave you. Not after everything we’ve been through. Not after–”

“Oh come on, the second we got to know each other, the due date was already set on us. We were never meant to last forever. Our relationship had a deadline, and now we’re at it; so what you gonna do?” 

To say his words were crushing was an understatement. Nonetheless, there was something in his tone that got Lynn to think about the nature of their relationship and what she had set out to do. Lynn’s goal was to get back to her homeworld, and she was right on the cusp of freedom. Able to go back to where she came from, where things were familiar, where she had her own community waiting for her return. This place, this world filled with death and melancholy, where humanity was at the precipice of extinction had grown on her. The environment was hell, but the people made up for it. Everyone seemed genuine. Up until now at least. 

“Sam, tell me you don’t want me to go.” Lynn said, swallowing her pride as she decided to leave fate in his hands. There was no way Lynn could go back on her own, not without the right push. If Sam wanted to sever his connection, Lynn wanted to hear it for herself. 

Sam let out a sigh, calmly approaching Lynn. He rests his hands on her shoulders before cupping her face. They both peer up at one another, eyes roaming over skin trying to savor the details to memory. 

“I want you to go.” Sam murmured, the firmness he had before replaced with a sadness only Lynn had the privilege to see in such a man. 

“And don’t come back.”

Sam let her go and began to make his journey towards the West. All the while, Lynn began to sob, nodding as she kept her head down and went the opposite direction. The choice had been made. The connection was lost. It was time to go home and to let go. 


	195. Art (Higgs & Gene-Sky of Atoms)

**ANONYMOUS ASKED:**

**😵 Knee my muse in the gut for Gene and Higgs :333**

“How much longer ya’ll gonna have me sit here?” Higgs asked bitterly as Gene glanced between him and a small journal she had. She made a few strokes with the charcoal before shooting Higgs a smirk. 

“The more you don’t shut up and sit still, the longer this is gonna take,” Gene said and continued to sketch. For a freebie left at the Bridges safe house her and Higgs hid out in for the night, it wasn’t too bad. The journal at least. She used the charcoal from their morning campfire to doodle. 

Gene couldn’t remember the last time she had drawn anything. It had been a few years, and to say she was rusty was an understatement. Nonetheless, Gene was enjoying herself. Playing around with the charcoal medium was fun. She got to get her hands dirty. It reminded her of the times she used to help her dad plant in the greenhouse back in Middle Knot. 

“I didn’t take you for an artist,” Higgs said, deciding to follow through with her request, for now at least. He was amused. Also, he couldn’t help but feel elated finding something new about Gene. That was something that had grown on Higgs since he joined on her delivery run to the East. 

“I wouldn’t say I am one.” Gene started, glancing up at Higgs’s eyes real quick then went back to concentrating. “My mom and dad had me practice sketching plants for their biology work. I know a thing or two about art cause of it, but it’s not my strongest quality.” 

Higgs could feel his lips tug into a soft smile, shortly before he let out a huff. “So, what got you inspired this time ‘round?”

Gene could feel a grin coming on her face and tried to suppress it, however, Higgs caught it from the corner of his eye. Gene couldn’t hide anything from him now, and vice versa considering how far things had gotten between them. The nature of their relationship scared Higgs, but he didn’t mind drowning in it. 

“Call it an obsession.” Gene playfully teased, to which Higgs snorted and tilted his head so he could look at her. 

“Really?”

“Really.” Gene giggled, then before she could put the charcoal back on the paper, Higgs snatched the journal out from her fingertips. 

“Hey! Higgs give it back!” Gene said, all the while Higgs pushed her away with one arm, fighting her punches and grabs while using his other hand to flip through the pages. Higgs let out a snort, seeing the quick portrait Gene was doing of him. He chuckled, looking down at her. 

“You made me look like a Ken doll.” Higgs joked.

“Its the real you!” Gene laughed, feeling Higgs’s hand shove her face while she grabbed a hold of his arm. 

“Pfft, if you wanted to truly capture my essence, you could have just drawn a sewer rat.” Higgs said sarcastically, now grappling more with Gene as he stared at the artwork. Truth be told, she did an excellent job but he loved poking fun at her. It was one of the things he enjoyed about Gene. She could roll with the punches and deliver them right back. 

“Oh shut the fuck up!” Gene laughed, then out of nowhere, kneed Higgs to the gut and grabbed a hold of his arm, flipping him over her shoulder. He landed on the ground with a bang, and by the time Gene realized what had happened, she quickly crouched down and started patting over Higg’s face.

“Oh my god, are you okay?” Gene asked. Higgs, even though he had the wind knocked out of him and had the world spin in a matter of seconds, merely laughed. 

“Never better!” Higgs praised, pulling Gene into his arms after tossing the journal to the side. In between fits of laughter and Gene apologizing, she started to pepper Higgs’s skin with kisses. Her mouth going over every nook on his face all the while he laughed and returned the affection. 

Higgs grabbed Gene fully so she was laying on top of him, the two kissed deeply as the pain from Gene’s assault began to ebb. Higgs reached around, caressing the back of Gene’s head, his fingertips going through and tangling themselves up in the small braids he created from her strands. This felt right. 

Everything from the way she smelled, to the way her lips moved rhythmically against his made Higgs wonder how he got so fucking lucky. He had a hard time grappling with the fact Gene liked him, no–she loved him. Even if they didn’t say it outright. Higgs just knew, and that fact had his mind and heart brimming with emotions he never thought possible. Feelings he only dreamed of having. It was cliche’, it was a trope Higgs could even acknowledge, but there it was. Maybe the bad guy could get the girl in the end. 

“Gene-” Higgs groaned against her mouth as she panted for breath. He could feel Gene’s flesh shudder underneath him. 

“Yeah?” Gene smiled, her eyes blown, looking upon him like he was the whole world. Higgs sheepishly smiled, his lips going from ear to ear practically as his eyes roamed over her chest and back up to her gaze. 

“Do you think we could–again?” Higgs swallowed, feeling his cheeks heat up. His pulse began to quiver. He observed Gene contemplate, she glancing about then shrugged. A mischievous smile crossed her face, rivaling something only Higgs could do as she pecked his mouth real quick. 

“Wish granted.” Gene murmured, then started kissing him longingly. In between moaning against her mouth, Higgs pulled back for a brief moment. 

“Right here? What if someone sees-”

“Shut up. Don’t be a wuss.” Gene said playfully, her tone edging on a firmness Higgs hadn’t recalled hearing from her before. He wasn’t complaining. 


	196. Allies (Cliff & Fragile)

**ANONYMOUS ASKED:**

**Cliff &Fragile “i know you think you have to get through this by yourself, but you have people here to help you.”**

Fragile, on her own beach, stared out to the waves. Her ocean was a calm turquoise. Small currents gently caressed her feet on the shoreline. She blinked a few times, feeling the sun on her skin. It was beginning to feel more real than back home, back in the world of the living. It was also a sign. One that she had been fighting for a while. 

A cool presence made the hairs on her neck stand, but Fragile didn’t jump away. She knew it was Cliff. He had been visiting her beach for a while. He was in a nice suit with a jacket, the same attire he had when he tried to get Sam away from Bridget Strand. He smiled calmly, joining Fragile’s side by sitting next to her and looked out. There was a mutual peace between the two. Not even Cliff’s gentle breathing through his nose snapped Fragile out of her trance. 

“Have you told Sam yet?” Cliff asked, to which Fragile shook her head. She brought her knees close to her chest, hugging them to her body. One of her hands reached up to rub her forehead. 

“No, I haven’t. I see it as my fight and not his. He’s already done enough for me, for the country.” Fragile said, sincere in her words as Cliff furrowed his brows. He looked up, seeing a seagull like BT cascading by. A small smile graced itself on his face. 

“I know you think you have to get through this by yourself, but you have people here to help you.”

“I appreciate you saying that, but I can’t burden your son any more than I have.” 

Cliff turned his head, looking at Fragile. “I’m not talking about Sam, but all the people you’ve formed connections with. They matter too. Just because your body is giving up, doesn’t mean your mind has to join.”

“No one can escape death,” Fragile said, smiling sadly at Cliff as she shrugged. “Not even the best of us.”

Cliff appreciated the hidden compliment but didn’t say anything. He slowly rose up, letting out a sigh as his knees let out a pop. 

“I encourage you to tell Sam. If not for you, then for me. He’s lost many people, but he never got closure. Let him have it, just this once.” Cliff said, looking down at her. His eyes were pleading. Fragile relented, letting out a sigh as she nodded. 

“It won’t be easy.”

Cliff chuckled then began to walk along the shoreline, away from her. “Death is easy. Dealing with the living is hard. You’ll find your way.” 

Fragile hoped he was right. 


	197. Smell (Higgs & Male OC)

**[THEMECHANEER](https://themechaneer.tumblr.com/) ASKED:**

**“Did you just smell me?” Hannibal starters! From Joel to Higgs (trust me the tone is amused more than anything 😁)**

Higgs kept close by Joel, still not one hundred percent sure of the guy and where he stood. There was something off about the mechaneer he couldn’t place a finger on, but Higgs being Higgs, decided to get to the bottom of it. He used every excuse in the book to get close enough to Joel to catch a whiff. One of his DOOMs abilities still leftover even after his severance from Amelie, was being able to smell others, be it they had powers or not. Higgs could tell if someone was sick, close to death, or if they happened to be DOOMs carriers if he managed to steal a sniff. 

Now, it had been a while since he used this ability. Higgs’s powers since Amelie upped and left had drained significantly over time. It was rare he could use them on a whim unless he concentrated hard enough, even then it was draining. Nonetheless, his determination to find out what was setting him off about Joel fueled him on his endeavors. 

While Joel was repairing an engine, Higgs decided to strike. 

“Whatcha doing now?” Higgs asked, feigning curiosity as Joel didn’t acknowledge him and kept rummaging about. 

“See that upper part? That’s the engine. I think there’s a hole in it. The client says it keeps stuttering when trying to start. I’m gonna have to dig through the whole damn thing to figure it out for sure.”Joel said, smiling for a moment before he grimaced, all the while yanking a long pipe from out of the truck. 

Higgs watched, nodding from time to time before he decided to get a closer look. As much as he tried to be incognito, the moment he got close enough to Joel’s neck and inhaled, Joel turned his head quickly and furrowed his brows. 

“Did you just smell me?” Joel asked with a laugh, looking over Higgs and watching as his demeanor went from neutral to defensive in a matter of seconds. 

“I certainly did not,” Higgs said firmly, clearing his throat. 

“Bullshit. Either you sniffed me or you were gonna leave a hickey. Which one is it?” Joel countered. 

“Don’t flatter yourself in either department.” Higgs said bitterly, looking around at the interior of the truck. Anywhere but Joel’s gaze. Nonetheless, Higgs could feel Joel’s gaze on him. He wasn’t gonna budge. 

Growling out of frustration, Higgs rolled his eyes, leaning his head back momentarily before facing the mechanic. 

“Fine. I was sniffin’ you out.”

“What are you, a fucking bloodhound?” Joel asked.

“I prefer a predator, but go on ahead,” Higgs said sarcastically. 

Joel shook his head, amused if anything by what happened. “So you were checking to see if I was prey? I didn’t take you for one of them cannibal preppers.”

“I know you have DOOMs.” Higgs interrupted, watching as Joel stopped his playfulness and merely looked over Higgs, giving a nod. Higgs was surprised, he didn’t fight the accusation. 

“Yeah, I do.” Joel said. “Is that what the sniffing thing was all about?”

Higgs, flabbergasted, merely nodded. 

“There was somethin’ off about you. I had to find out so I took a leap of faith as one would call it.” 

“You could have asked.” Joel shrugged.

“I didn’t feel inclined or welcomed to.” Higgs said as a matter of fact.

“Well, now you know.” Joel said, giving a pat to Higgs’s shoulder and then went back to work. Higgs thought Joel was gonna be more pissed off. Then again, he was starting to get the idea that Joel wasn’t like everyone. Not exactly the average joe by any means. 

He wouldn’t say it outright, but Higgs was starting to like Joel. He was growing on the former terrorist at least. 


	198. Truce (Sam & Higgs)

**[ONL-YOU](https://onl-you.tumblr.com/) ASKED:**

**i was waiting to finish the game to read your awesome stories (i got spoiled but that was too good to be upset about haha) but i saw the prompt “I told you not to act recklessly like that. You might think you’re protecting me, but you’re gonna get yourself killed if you keep jumping in like that.” and i just need to ask if you can do anything with it and maybe sam x higgs?? no pressure if you don't 💕 love you and your writing!!**

Higgs had done a lot of stupid things in his time. Trying to end the world being one of the many. However, none of it seemed to matter to Sam after the incident occurred in which the two nearly died outrunning UCA border patrol. It was the last thing on his mind while he carried Lou securely in his arms, all the while Higgs trailed behind on a limp leg. Sparks of grunts would escape his chapped mouth, making Sam debate about turning around and checking in on Higgs or not. Truth be told, they had an uneasy alliance. Both had something to gain and lose at the end of this trip to freedom, away from the past. 

“You jus’ gonna keep ignoring me?” Higgs taunted, albeit Sam could hear the hoarseness in his voice. Higgs was more tired than he let on. 

“Looks like it,” Sam said with a huff.

“Well, aren’t you acting like a sour girlfriend.” 

The bluntness had Sam stop in his tracks as Higgs came to a halt as well. Sam briefly looked down at Lou, seeing she was sound asleep before he took in a deep breath and turned around to face his former adversary. 

“I didn’t think you’d know what a girlfriend was considering the shit you’ve pulled.”

Higgs crossed his arms, sincerely looking offended for a moment. “I’ll have you know, I wasn’t the bonafide asshole you see before you way back in the day. And you make a lot of assumptions, Bridges.” 

“Can we get to the point?”

“You started it.” Higgs scoffed.

“Well, I’m finishing it.” Sam said firmly. 

Higgs quirked a brow, his eyes gazing over Sam’s features before he raised his hands up in surrender, chuckling all the while. 

“Don’t get your panties in a twist,” Higgs said, lowering his arms as he adjusted his weight onto his good leg, the one that hadn’t nearly gotten blown to bits. Higgs gestured his arms out, almost as if he was once more having illusions of grandeur.

“Go ahead and make my millennium.” 

“Why did you do it?”

“Huh?”

“You shoved Lou and me out of the way before the patrol could shoot us up. You had your chance to fuck us over, but you didn’t. My question is why.”

Higgs made a face, grimacing for a moment before he glared. Talking about feelings wasn’t something Higgs was particularly good at. Given the history between himself and the legendary porter, it made the situation that much harder. 

“Maybe I’m a little sentimental,” Higgs shrugged, then pointed towards the small bundle in Sam’s arms. “Not towards you, but for the little one. I did try to shoot her out of the fish tank before.” 

Sam let out a growl, tucking Louise closer to his chest. It was a memory he tried to push back in his mind, for the sake of working alongside Higgs without fucking the man up. 

“I told you not to act recklessly like that. You might think you’re protecting me, but you’re gonna get yourself killed if you keep jumping in like that.”

“Wow, I’m stunned you care.” Higgs huffed, rolling his eyes as Sam glared. 

“Are you always gonna be a bastard?” Sam asked sincerely. The question had been banging on his mind for a long time. 

Higgs shrugged, making a face as he chuckled. “No, maybe I’ll grow up and be a cute little boy scout like you.” 

“Fuck off,” Sam muttered, shaking his head as he turned back around and moved forward. Higgs didn’t say a word. Neither men spoke to each other as they kept trekking towards the border between the UCA and what was once Canada. The Far North is what most folks called it nowadays. Rumors ran amok that there were small communities up there that survived the Death Stranding, and others spoke of tales about BT like creatures or even nothing at all. Either way, going up there was a huge risk for anybody. 

Sam tried to think positively. He thought about the life Lou and he were going to have, and how he was going to do his damned hardest to be a good father. It wasn’t everyday one got second chances in this department, and deep down he was terrified of screwing it up. 

As they came upon a cliffside, leading into a valley, Higgs stood by Sam’s side while they both looked outward at the last rays of sun going down for the night. Higgs turned his head, coldly looking at Sam until he got his attention. 

“As much as I’d give anything to kick your ass all over again, I meant what I said. I wouldn’t let any harm come to her, Lou–right? If there’s one thing that’s been tuggin’ at my damned heartstrings since our little soiree with Amelie, it’s been how I tried murdering the pipsqueak to get back at ya.” 

Sam was stunned, blinking a few times while watching Higgs furrow his brows, looking down at Lou in Sam’s arms who stretched and yawned. A soft smile graced itself on Higgs’s face. For once, showing whatever humanity he had once upon a time before returning back to his normal self. 

“Well, we better figure out how the hell we’re gonna get down and I ain’t waiting on your ass.” Higgs huffed, walking along the edge to find some way to safely scale down. 

Sam shook his head, letting out a deep breath. He sincerely hoped Higgs wasn’t pulling his chain, that this partnership had some merit. 


	199. Tug (Sam & Female OC)

**[DISNEYMARINA](https://disneymarina.tumblr.com/) ASKED:**

**👕 Tug on my muse’s sleeve/shirt/skirt WITH me and sam porter please :)**

“What are you doing?” Sam asked. There was suspicion in his voice while he looked down at Marina, seeing she had been fiddling around with his porter uniform for some time. He ignored it earlier on, figuring she saw debris on him but it had been ten minutes now and Sam was getting nervous. He struggled with being touched, having any sort of interaction with it no matter how small. 

“I’m trying to fix your suit up. Hold still!” Marina pleaded. She was very much peppy about the situation while she continued to fiddle around with the material. 

When Sam looked closer, canting his head a bit to the side, he noticed Marina had been sewing a cut he hadn’t noticed before on the porter attire. He made a face, gesturing down towards it.

“You shouldn’t be going through the trouble. It’s just a cut.” Sam said bluntly to which Marina sighed, finishing up one side of the stitching before working her way back through the cloth again. 

“Yeah, but a cut can grow. It would be a shame if you went out on a delivery run and this got snagged further. I can’t imagine that would be a good time for you, especially if you bumped into trouble.” Marina said in her defense, to which Sam agreed to an extent. She had a fair point and didn’t see any reason to argue with her. Nonetheless, the situation needed to be addressed. 

“Next time, give me a heads up before you go about touching me,” Sam said, establishing his space as Marina looked up. Her eyes conveyed she was apologetic, and there was some part of Sam that felt guilty for how he conveyed his firmness. 

“I’ll make a note of that. My apologies!” Marina said, still her usual self. “There, and we are done!” 

Sam took a step back, looking over the patchwork she had done. She was smiling from ear to ear, waiting for him to answer. 

“Do you like it?” 

“Not bad.” Sam gave a small smile, and that was enough for her. Marina was happy to have helped him. 

“I’ll keep you in mind if I need something like this again,” Sam said sincerely as Marina nodded. 

“Hey, anything for a friend.” 


	200. Caretaker (Higgs & Gene-Sky of Atoms)

**ANONYMOUS ASKED:**

**Gene and Higgs OMFG I need more content :33333 👕 : your muse helps my muse get dressed after my muse sustains an injury or illness .**

“Alright missy, down you go.” Higgs said playfully as he eased Gene off of his back, lowering her to the ground where they would make camp for the night. Higgs grunted as he got the rest of Gene’s luggage and his own belongings off of him. He felt much lighter while he stretched, popping his back in a few places before sighing in relief. 

“Darlin’, you sure gave me a workout today.” He chuckled. 

“You–didn’t have to carry me.” Gene choked out, trying her best not to have another coughing fit as she settled her upper body against a rock. Higgs waved her off. 

“Nonsense. You were hacking up a storm back there. I would’ve been an asshole if I didn’t help ya.”

Carrying Gene for the last several hours on top of everything else wasn’t an easy task. Higgs hadn’t done porter activity in years so it was a challenge at first, but instinct took over and he found himself back on the saddle. 

Gene smirked. “Aren’t you always an asshole?” 

Higgs feigned he was hurt, furrowing his brows as he put on a pout. “Owch. I guess someone doesn’t want a ride tomorrow. I’m kind, but I ain’t your pack mule.” 

Higgs chuckled as Gene rolled her eyes, he waited for a comeback but was met with another round of coughs. Higgs’s demeanor changed as he crouched beside Gene and felt her forehead after she was done.

“Phew, you’re sweatin’ up a storm.” Higgs murmured. 

“I feel like I hacked up a lung,” Gene said faintly as Higgs quietly laughed.

“Surprised’ you didn’t. Goes without sayin’, you took getting hit with them flu darts like a champ.”

“Wow. Such high praise.” Gene said sarcastically, getting Higgs to grin from ear to ear. He appreciated Gene’s snark when it would show itself. It reminded Higgs of how he used to be when he was a porter. Sure, he still had it but a lot had changed since those days. 

“Only the best for my girl,” Higgs said proudly, watching as Gene grimaced at his comment. Higgs brushed it off, sighing as he got up and onto his feet. 

“I’m gonna find a water source. Don’t do anythin’ dumb, okay?” 

“I don’t think I could even if I wanted to,” Gene said, closing her eyes and letting her body rest. Even though she got a ride from Higgs, the rough terrain he had taken them both through was strainful. The bouncing didn’t help her ailment. She could still feel the migraine that came on about an hour before stopping to make camp. 

By the time Higgs returned with some essentials he found, or otherwise confiscated off of unsuspecting travelers, he found Gene had gone through the trouble of getting their sleeping mats, tent, and a fire started. He rolled his eyes, letting out a breath while approaching.

“I thought I told you to stay outta trouble,” Higgs said firmly, to which Gene shrugged as she was lying against the rock from earlier on. 

Higgs shook his head, deciding not to fight her this time around. Gene’s stubbornness was something to behold at times, and others Higgs wished he could have slapped it out of her. It was a trait that had its perks nonetheless. Gene had ambition and grit to go along with it, and in Higgs’s mind that made up for things.

“I gotcha some water,” Higgs said, holding out a canteen for her after capping the top off. Gene’s fingers shook as she grabbed the bottle, then started to drink slowly. 

“At the rate your fever is goin’, you should be over this in another day or two.” Higgs assured Gene after she was done drinking her share. 

“Sounds like you’re speaking from experience,” Gene said, coughing for a moment. Her skin trembled. Higgs could see even though she was close to the fire, Gene had goosebumps all over her arms. The pale color they had too indicated how cold she was as Higgs sat beside her.

Higgs took off his cape, pulling the hood over himself while taking it off then carefully wrapped it around Gene. He laid a hand on her shoulder, watching as she glanced between it and his eyes.

“Thanks.” 

“Heh, no biggie,” Higgs said and moved back to give space. “Anyway, you caught me red-handed. When I was a terrorist, I used to sell flu darts to MULEs all the time. Hot commodity them things are. I don’t know if you ever heard of a komodo dragon, but they were these big lizards. Had nasty bites. What they’d do is they’d snap a prey item, and let it go. Then they’d track the scent of that creature and wait until they’d perish from sickness. Their saliva was heavily debated, whether they were venomous or not. It’s what those darts are based on. The maker of them passed away about three years ago. Surprised to see MULEs using them anymore.”

“Too bad he ain’t alive so I can kick him in the nuts,” Gene said bluntly, to which Higgs laughed. Some relief washed over his face seeing Gene smile. He had been worried about her, more than he let on. 

“Well, it sounds like we both have a common enemy,” Higgs said. “But tell me somethin’ aren’t ya at least a bit happy to know I killed all the MULEs back there that did you dirty?”

Gene thought it over before giving a rapid nod. Higgs chuckled and reached over, tucking one of Gene’s small braids behind her ear so it wouldn’t go over her sweat. 

“I knew you’d come around,” Higgs said.

“What do you mean?” Gene asked.

“Well, not to be a dick but your little stint about not killing people unless you have to is gonna put you in harms way more so than just offing people from the start.”

“That’s why I have you. You have more balls in that department.” 

Higgs made a face. “So, you didn’t want me on this trip for the companionship?”

Gene flexed her hand, emphasizing her answer as she smirked. “Maybe a little.”

“Bitch.” Higgs huffed playfully. 

“Fuck wad.” Gene countered, smiling up at Higgs as he returned the favor. He was about to make another remark, then noticed Gene’s tank top had been damp from all the sweat she was losing. Higgs scooted over to Gene’s porter pack, taking a small box off that had some spare clothes in it that she kept around. 

“What are you doing?” Gene asked.

“Gonna help you out. Can’t have you shakin’ like a naked chicken all night.” 

Gene giggled from his remark, getting Higgs to smile sincerely as he felt his cheeks burn up a little. 

“Higgs, it’s not necessary.” Gene protested as he took out a black t-shirt, then scooted back to her side all the while Gene removed his cape from earlier and started to pull her clothes off.

“I insist,” Higgs said. He tried his damned hardest not to let his mind drift off where it shouldn’t go, but he’d be lying to himself if he wasn’t affected. Gene was attractive. Since going on this delivery run with her, it opened up Higgs’s mind to the fact. There was always a sentimental nature he regarded towards her, but like many things about Higgs, his affections had layers. When it came to Gene, he didn’t know where it ended and where it began. All Higgs knew was he was screwed and pining for something he couldn’t have. 

Higgs kept his gaze away, but only darted back to Gene when he heard her wince. 

“You alright darlin’?” Higgs asked, canting his head curiously at her. 

“Yeah–I just ache everywhere,” Gene said truthfully, then managed to get the tank off in full. Higgs observed her, swallowing a lump in his throat as he fiddled around with the shirt, then reached out and gently guided Gene’s hands into the sleeves, before helping her poke her head through the neck area. Higgs gently tugged down on the sides, making sure the shirt was secure on Gene and covering her enough. 

“Now you don’t look like you’ve been bathin’ in a swamp.” Higgs muttered, smiling as Gene snorted at his remark. Their eyes met each other as Higgs regarded her by cupping her face with his hands, once more removing strands of hair from her face along with debris. Gene continued to smile up at Higgs, her hand resting on his arm before he pulled back. 

“Would it be too weird if I requested somethin’ of ya?” Higgs asked after clearing his throat. 

“At this point, nothing you say can surprise me.” Gene said truthfully, coughing into her arm for a time. 

“Can I hold you?” Higgs blurted out, feeling himself nervously shake. The way Gene was looking at him made Higgs feel weird. Maybe he crossed a line, but before he could say anything to take it back, she was already getting herself comfortable and moved closer to Higgs. He smiled, letting his arms scoop her up into his lap as she cradled against him, her face pressed against his shoulder near the crook of his neck. 

“You’re warm,” Gene muttered, her throat scratchy as she nuzzled into him. Higgs could feel her skin quake under his fingertips, dragging his cloak back and putting it over her. He tucked the sides into her body and leaned his head down against hers. 

“I gotcha darlin’.” Higgs said quietly.

“Why are you doing this?” Gene asked. 

There was a long pause. Truthfully, it was because he craved holding her. It made him feel like he could protect something, someone important to him for once in his life, but Higgs wasn’t ready to face the music. Nonetheless, there was another reason. Something he could share with Gene and not be ashamed of it. 

“Cause’ this is what I wished my daddy did for me when I was sick.” Higgs replied, adjusting some to look at Gene’s face. She stared up at him sadly upon hearing that, but she was growing too tired to say anything. 

“Rest up, okay?” Higgs said as Gene nodded against him, her eyes soon closing as she relaxed more in his arms. The steady rhythm of his heartbeat lulled her to sleep. All the while, Higgs watched her before resting his own eyes. As shitty as the situation was, Higgs was thankful for it to some degree. This gave him an excuse to be close to another person. One he held in high regard. 


	201. Carry Me (Sam & Female OC)

**[XODRAGONLADYXO](https://xodragonladyxo.tumblr.com/) ASKED:**

**💢 : your muse picks mine up & carries them over their shoulder . Sam and Lynn because I can see this ending in something funny**

“Sam! Jesus—okay, you proved your point, now let me down!” Lynn exclaimed as Sam hauled her over his shoulder. Despite cackling with laughter at the antics he and she had been pulling, Lynn didn’t like feeling as if she were a trophy some caveman managed to haul. Nonetheless, her pleads fell on deaf ears as Sam chuckled and kept walking around with Lynn in tow. 

“I know you can hear me! C’mon–Sam, really, what if someone sees us?” Lynn exclaimed. 

“What are they gonna do?” Sam asked honestly. “Fuck em. Since when were you so self-conscious of others judging you?” 

“It’s not that! Its–Sam, what if someone thinks you’re trying to hurt me, and then we get into a huge fight with random folks, then there’s screaming and potential killing and–it’s just not something I think we have the time or resources to deal with.” 

Lynn explained herself as Sam gave a nod on the occasion. Her words were pretty sound. Actually, it had been something even Sam briefly thought of before he decided to pick Lynn up and mess around. Regardless, Sam could care less. They were far away from MULEs and any potential danger.

“You’re just trying to get out of this,” Sam teased to which Lynn made an inhuman noise that had him laughing hard. Something that was a rarity these days. Lynn certainly wasn’t expecting it as she too joined in with her own fit. 

“You’re not gonna like how I get out of this!” Lynn forewarned, and again, Sam chose to ignore her as he kept trekking. He adjusted Lynn’s body a bit on his shoulder and started to scale down a grassy hillside. That was when Lynn decided to strike. 

Lynn grabbed a hold of Sam’s ponytail and yanked hard. The action made him yelp as Sam flung his head back, then lost his footing. Lynn and Sam tumbled down the side like two boulders slamming down a cliff. Minutes went by which felt like hours. The whole world spun as they screamed and hollered, desperately trying to find something to hold onto and stop the ride. 

Eventually, they reached the bottom. The two both bonking their heads against one another before their bodies cringed, getting into a fetal position. 

“Shit,” Sam muttered, then heard Lou cooing and laughing through the BB pod. He briefly looked down at her and shook his head. 

“You started this,” Lynn said, rubbing her temple.

“Well, looks like you finished it.” Sam huffed. 

Lynn turned her head to the side and looked at Sam. Upon locking gazes, they both laughed while at rest. 

Sam couldn’t remember the last time he was playful like this. It felt good to ease up around someone he was growing to trust. 


	202. Lies (Sam & Male OC)

**[SAMUELUNGERBRIDGES](https://samuelungerbridges.tumblr.com/) ASKED:**

**“I lied before.” JoelxSam (samuelungerbridges) I have so many headcanons in mind but I hella need to see this because of reasons qwq**

“I lied before,” Joel piped up while he went about cleaning some of his tools from an earlier project. The statement drew in Sam’s attention as he quickly turned and let out a hum.

“I used to be a part of Bridges I. My brother and I were placed on security and maintenance. That’s how I–you know, got good at engineering and fixing stuff. Take your bike for example,” Joel gestured towards the beaten-up vehicle. Sam briefly looked at it as his expression turned remorseful. 

“I learned a lot from being on the team. Anyway, shit happened and I quit. Then my brother upped and–perished. I cut all connections with Bridges after that.” Joel swallowed, feeling his throat constrict on that last part until he cleared himself. It still wasn’t easy, saying the words aloud about what happened to Kai, but it felt good getting it out nonetheless. 

“Why didn’t you come clean before?” Sam asked. He was sympathetic to a degree, but given the circumstances, he was now wary and cautious around the mechaneer. Someone he had grown to trust. 

Joel shrugged, letting out a puff of air. “I didn’t see the point.”

“That’s not good enough.” Sam countered.

“I know,” Joel nodded. “And I’m owning up to it now. I know what it’s like to have Bridges on your ass even after telling them to back off. You have my word they’ll never know you two were here at my residence.”

Sam shook his head, he cautiously glanced down at Lou who fell asleep in his arms a while ago. Her mouth slightly hung open as her foot kicked out. A small smile appeared on Sam’s face before he went neutral, trying to steady his nerves. 

“How can I take your word now?” Sam asked. 

Joel furrowed his brows and let out a sigh, shaking his head as he peered towards Sam’s gaze. His body language was firm, but his facial features calm, pleading like a kid wanting a second shot from their father. 

“Cause I’m the best shot you have at getting the fuck out of here, out of the UCA.” Joel said as a matter of fact. “At the end of the day, you’re just a client like everyone else I deal with, Sam. I have nothing to gain from ratting you out to them.”

Sam forced himself to look in Joel’s direction. He eased up a little upon hearing those words. Though Sam was visibly upset, his gut told him Joel wasn’t blowing smoke up his ass. Still, there was something else that bugged him, but he chose not to address it for now. In the grand scheme of things, it wasn’t that important as much as Joel’s past was something of a curiosity to Sam. 

“There anything you want in return?” Sam asked. 

Joel merely huffed, letting out a laugh before he decided to get back to work repairing the legendary porter’s bike. 

“Yeah, don’t screw with any shit in my garage and we’ll call it even.” 

Sam chuckled, watching as Joel went about things in his workshop. He let out a sigh, hoping his gut was right about him. 


	203. Sick (Sam & Female OC)

**[XODRAGONLADYXO](https://xodragonladyxo.tumblr.com/) ASKED:**

**🤢 Hold my muse’s hair back/Rub my muse’s back while they are sick/throwing up this will be after Amelie but maybe Lynn is getting morning sickness and Sam has to hold her hair back**

_Was this the fifth or tenth time today?_ Lynn asked herself mentally as she once more spilled her guts into a bucket. All the while, Sam patted her back. He occasionally whispered soothing sentiments, letting her know he was there for her. 

Lynn inhaled deeply after the last amount of contents from her stomach escaped her mouth, the aroma pungent as she grimaced and pulled herself away. The stench alone made her want to throw up once more. Whatever she had been eating, Lynn vowed to never have again after this moment. 

“You decent?” Sam asked with a small smile, trying to lighten the mood as Lynn nodded. He gently rubbed her shoulders, then got up from his knees and extended an arm to help Lynn get on her feet. 

“How much further until we get to that bunker you talked about?” Lynn asked, using a small rag to wipe away at the corners of her mouth. She could still feel the bile on her face and shuddered. 

“Another hour. Do you want me to carry you?” Sam offered, looking over Lynn with concern. 

Lynn shook her head, giving a small smile. “If I had you do everything for me, I wouldn’t be me.” 

“That’s fair.” Sam shrugged. “My offer stands though, should you need it.”

Lynn nodded and grabbed her belongings she had tossed before throwing up, making sure she was situated for the rest of their journey. After Sam defeated extinction and cut his ties with the UCA, it was just him, Lynn and Lou for now. Sam was carrying Lou in a makeshift baby pack on his front. The little one let out a yawn, stretching her arms before snuggling into the material to get more sleep. The action made Sam smile. He found it cute, but Lou’s mannerisms got the gears in his mind turning especially when it came to Lynn being sick. 

Sam furrowed his brows the longer he dwelled on it, clearing his throat to get Lynn’s attention. 

“Lynn.”

“Hm?”

“Do you think you might be pregnant?” Sam asked. He was to the point, not one to beat around the bush. His statement made Lynn freeze as she swallowed, her eyes glancing around the grass by her feet as she rose up with her belongings and looked his way. 

“I don’t think so–but–” Lynn bit her bottom lip. “Sam, what are we gonna do if that’s the case?”

“We’ll deal with it. One step at a time. It’s not my first rodeo in that department.” He reassured her, but there was a sadness in Sam’s tone that had Lynn worried for him. She knew all too well what happened to his last family. The fear was more than likely eating away at him. 

Lynn carefully approached Sam, pulling him into a gentle embrace as he returned the affection. He made sure Lou wasn’t getting squished between their bodies while he held Lynn close. Sam trembled, letting out a breath he had been suppressing for Lynn’s sake. 

“It won’t be like before, I promise.” Lynn whispered. 

“I’m gonna hold you to that.” 


	204. Moan (Fragile & Higgs)

**ANONYMOUS ASKED:**

**🚿 : my muse accidentally moans while your muse washes their hair w/ FragilexHiggs 💕😍🙈 And thank you... For everything. The drabbles, the laughs and the positivity. 💝**

Fragile finished cleaning the last of the showers down, looking at herself in a mirror for a brief moment while she sighed. It had been a long day doing spring cleaning at Fragile Express. Since most of the porters on her team were out doing their deliveries, and Higgs was busy updating their clientele lists on the network, she took it upon herself to get necessities taken care of around the place. Fragile realized how much work had fallen on the wayside at her base with how busy things had been the last several months. She was determined to have everyone partake in chores to keep the building tidy. Fragile didn’t want to do a deep clean for a long time after all was said and done. 

Getting ready to take the trash out, she stopped in her tracks upon hearing running water. Raising a brow, Fragile turned her head towards the sound. It was strange. She should have been the only one in the porter residencies. With caution, she decided to investigate. Turning the corner towards the men’s area, she saw Higgs with his head bent down in one of the larger sinks scrubbing at his hair in a frenzy. Her eyes widened while she took in the sight. His casual wear was still on, but he seemed too adamant about his hair. 

“Am I interrupting?” Fragile asked aloud, surprising Higgs as he suddenly lurched up and hit the top of his head on the faucet. He let out a yelp, rubbing at his temple while Fragile tried to suppress a laugh by covering her mouth. 

“It ain’t nice sneaking up on people,” Higgs said bitterly, nonetheless, it was playful in nature as he shook his head, the water droplets flinging across the walls and unfortunately, coating the mirrors Fragile had wiped down. She made a face and crossed her arms, approaching Higgs calmly. 

“It ain’t nice making a mess after I’ve just cleaned. What’s wrong?” Fragile asked, the sincerity in her voice piping up towards the end as Higgs sighed, slouching all the while in defeat.

“Promise not to laugh?” 

“Cross my heart.” Fragile smiled. 

“Sometimes when I’m around too much chiral matter it messes my skin up. I get these patches on my scalp and it itches like hell. No matter what I do, I can never get all the shit out, whatever is left of the debris anyhow. It makes me look unhygienic by the time it ravages my damn head.” Higgs said begrudgingly, pointing at the top of his head. 

Fragile nodded, her gaze sympathetic as she spoke. “My father used to get that. He was very sensitive to chiral matter. The allergies were hell for him. I can help you out if you’d like.”

Higgs quirked a brow, smirking towards her as he huffed. “What’s the catch?”

“No catch,” Fragile shrugged. “I used to help my father out with flares. It’s easier getting all the chiral matter off your skin while having a second pair of eyes combing you over.”

Higgs hummed in thought, looking Fragile over. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust her, no, he had respect for his business partner but when it came to something so personal, he’d be lying if he wasn’t scared. Higgs never had a positive experience when it came to touching, especially with someone getting up in his head literally. He could feel his skin tense at the thought of his daddy grabbing a fistful of his hair and dragging him to god knows what in the bunker. Nonetheless, Fragile had a point. He was also tired of scrubbing. 

“Well, I’ll try anything once,” Higgs said, crossing his arms as Fragile nodded and went to the locker nearby, getting some extra toiletries out along with a comb. She placed everything by the counter of the large sink and Higgs looked around coming across a stool he sat down on. He scooted it towards the sink and ducked his head, swallowing nervously as Fragile came up behind and turned the water on. 

Higgs was so scared he trembled. Goosebumps went down his arms. His body was bracing itself for the worst as a shot of adrenaline went through his blood. He forced his eyes shut, trying not to let out a whimper as Fragile’s fingertips began to travel through his hair. She gently carded her fingertips through his scalp, using the comb to rake through and get the debris. He grew to like how the water felt while she went through the motions. 

“Is the water too cold? You’re shaking.” Fragile remarked as Higgs tried to stop himself from shivering further. 

“As cold as my heart.” Higgs joked, trying to save face as he sighed. “How bad is it?”

“It looks painful, but I think the flare will recede. Not to get personal, but you might want to consider trimming your hair. It’s easier to manage with how often we get exposed to chiral matter.” Fragile suggested, pushing some locks out of the way while she massaged the sore spots. Higgs hummed for a moment, feeling a tingle go down his spine as he chuckled. His voice echoing in the sink. 

“I know I don’t look attractive with my hairstyle. I look horrid.” Higgs murmured. He could hear Fragile let out a sigh as she laughed quietly. 

“You don’t look horrible, Higgs. I never said that. You actually have nice hair. It just needs some grooming, that’s all.” 

Higgs could feel his lips curving into a smile, a sincere one at that. His pulse rose steadily. He couldn’t remember anyone complimenting him like that before. 

Eventually, he eased into the motions. His eyes remaining shut throughout most of the experience. It was near perfect until Fragile started to massage the side and base of his neck. The sensation was strong. The pleasure was intense to someone touch starved as Higgs was. Before he could stop himself, a low moan drew out of his parted lips. 

“Oh my god,” Fragile exclaimed quietly as Higgs could feel his face heat up. His heart jolted as he felt embarrassment creep into his system.

“I’m sorry–I just–”

“I didn’t hurt you, right? You sounded like you were in pain.” Fragile said concerned. 

Higgs blinked a few times, confusion set in until it dawned on him that she didn’t take his mewling sounds as something provocative. 

“Um, I’m good. Y-you can keep going. I’ll be alright.” 

“Okay. If you say so.” Fragile let out a sigh of relief, going back to work as Higgs felt conflicted. A part of his inner child was scared he did something terrible, but as Fragile’s hands started to once more massage and move over his flesh, the negative thoughts went away. All that mattered was her, what she was doing to him. 

God, it felt so good. Higgs didn’t know what he was gonna do with himself after all was said and done. 


	205. Leadership (Diehardman)

**ANONYMOUS ASKED:**

**I swear half of you would just rot in your own filth if nobody kept you in check. (Russianringmaster)**

Being the president was much harder than Die-Hardman anticipated. The months following the Chiral Network coming to full fruition had truly tested his endurance as a man and leader. Since he had been alongside Bridget Strand for a number of years, Die-Hardman believed he understood what it took to be a great leader. Nonetheless, he was humble but didn’t realize there was still much to learn. He also refused to take the same directions Bridget went for, not wanting to repeat her mistakes nor atrocities. In some ways, it worked to his benefit and others, there were already talks among the Knots he was developing a strong opposition. He was too easy on people in his cabinet. Those that were supposed to help oversee things he couldn’t handle by himself. They had been faltering and his leniency didn’t go unnoticed by the public. 

Elections would be taking place within the next two years. Two years was slow for most, but Die-Hardman knew how fast they could go in a blink of an eye especially in such a position he found himself in. While rummaging through his mind on the matter, he looked up upon seeing a few men and women appear. They were more or less congress of the UCA, some being the cabinet members he had gotten flak for. He gave a brief smile, gesturing with his left hand. 

“What brings you all here?” He asked.

“Pardon the interruption, but there’s been an incident.” One of the women spoke up. Die-Hardman furrowed his brows. Concern present as he felt his pulse rise. 

“Were there any casualties?” Die-Hardman asked. He wanted to get right to the heart of the matter, the most important bit.

“A few. Couple hundred. We’re still running the numbers. An explosion occurred outside Port Knot City. We believe it was terrorist-related. Since Edge Knot City became a part of the network, the smaller terrorist groups have been moving out east in retaliation. Now that Homo Demens has been disbanded, they’re all trying to up one another to compete for the mantle.”

Die-Hardman sighed, rubbing his face. He blinked a few times. His heart going out to the lost souls who happened to be in the area. Luckily, from the sounds of it, the whole city wasn’t lost. 

“How long ago was this?” He asked.

There was a long pause before someone had the gall to answer. Even then, Die-Hardman had to look at each of them firmly before someone wised up. 

“Forty-eight hours.” One of the men responded, sounding coy.

“Are you kidding me?” Die-Hardman was visibly upset as he shook his head and rose up, his hands firmly on his desk as he addressed them. 

“Forty-eight hours? Forty-eight hours and no one had the audacity to tell me what was going on? We could have gotten so much work done within that time, saved countless people and reassured our fellow Americans that we were by their side. I swear half of you would just rot in your own filth if nobody kept you in check!”

Many of those on congress looked ashamed of themselves. The guilt visible on most, save for a few who held strong and took the harsh criticisms. Die-Hardman shook his head, holding up a hand as he waved a finger at them. 

“I want everyone to drop what they’re doing and make sure every person in Port Knot City is taken care of. Every man, woman, and child will be given medical attention, food, shelter, whatever they need. I want every available porter on Bridges to deliver aid, now. I’ll make a public announcement over the network and believe me when this is over, we will be having a further discussion on what to do about your incompetence.” 

“What do you intend on performing?” One of the men asked, visibly upset at the thought of losing his position. Die-Hardman shook his head firmly and held out his hand to silence them.

“We will cross that bridge when we get there. Get to work.” 

Once they all left, Die-Hardman let out a sigh and fell into his chair. He was quiet for a time, trying to gain his composure back and be mindful. It was easier said than done. 

Scrunching his brows, Die-Hardman sighed into his hand before he looked up towards a portrait of Bridget Strand. All things considered, he should have hated her but he couldn’t help but ponder what she would have done during a time like this. His mind also waved over Sam. He may have been a porter, but he was a hero. An old colleague and friend who defied the odds time and time again. 

“I hope some of your luck rubs off on me.” Die-Hardman murmured to himself as he closed his eyes, leaning back into his chair before staring up at the ceiling. 

“Sam, what would you do?”


	206. Glory Days (Higgs & Male OC)

**[THEMECHANEER](https://themechaneer.tumblr.com/) ASKED:**

**Send ☂ for my muse to find yours injured and offer their assistance OK BUT WHAT IF JOELXPORTER DAYS!HIGGS??**

Higgs let out a tired breath, adjusting the straps of his porter pack while trying to keep the precious luggage he was carrying afloat. He couldn’t afford to risk damage to the cargo. The medicine was too fragile to plop down as much as he wanted to slam dunk the damn thing at the rate things were going. He took a moment to bend, hands resting on his knees while allowing heavy beads of sweat dribble down his face and onto the ground. He was covered in grime, tar, and splatters of blood. Fortunately, it only belonged to him this time around and not a partner. He couldn’t bear the thought of losing another comrade. 

The run wasn’t his first rodeo, but Higgs underestimated trekking through BT territory with the bare minimum when it came to essentials. He wanted to test out his DOOMs, see if this time around the high level would stick, but he quickly found out how weak he became once again. Higgs was frustrated with himself. He never could grasp why he underwent such fluctuations. These little experiments he did on delivery runs, were his last-ditch efforts to level or at least tame his abilities. 

There were the rare repatriates, and then there was Higgs’s own kind, wavers. Those whose DOOMs level never stayed in place for too long. Sufferers had all sorts of chronic health issues. Migraines were one of them for Higgs personally. The one he was currently dealing with was almost as bad as the cuts he received from a nasty BT that could touch him without causing a complete void out. The wound on his right arm reminded Higgs of the occult movies he used to watch back in the colonies at the orphanage sector after leaving his old life: how the main characters would get attacked by some invisible force and would have the scars to prove it. He couldn’t help but wonder if such old films were inspired by BTs in the past. 

Higgs heard the sound of a vehicle from up ahead, his gaze looking upward as he stood in full. His eyes squinted while he used a hand to shield his face so he could get a better look without the sun blinding him. It looked like a junker rig pulling some recyclables. Not a MULE, which was a relief to him as he waved down the vehicle with his left arm, all the while trying not to put too much pressure onto his injured shoulder. 

When the driver pulled off to the side, Higgs smiled. “Hey, odd question but are you headin’ for South Town?” 

Joel, after adjusting some of the gears of his bike gave a nod. He quietly looked over Higgs. “Yeah. I take it you’re a porter?”

Higgs nodded. “I normally don’t ask this from random folk, but I need a ride. I kinda ran into some shit.”

Joel made a face, indicating he could clearly see that. The look made Higgs swallow nervously. He wasn’t exactly great at being social, still trying to get the hang of it, but Higgs figured he was doing a decent job being nice. 

“I promise ya’ll I don’t have MULEs chasing my ass.” Higgs chuckled, letting go of the straps on his porter pack briefly to hold his hands up in surrender before putting them down. 

“I can make it worth your while for the help. The community I’m deliverin’ to could compensate for the trouble.”

“What’s your name?” Joel asked.

“Higgs Monaghan. Yours?”

Joel hesitated, but then gave a shrug. He figured why the hell not. The porter didn’t seem like he was going to give him much trouble, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t suspicious given how beaten up Higgs appeared. 

“Joel Forges. Hop on.” 

“Thank you!” Higgs said enthusiastically, putting his hands together in a false prayer before taking off his pack and placing it along with the cargo on the wagon Joel was towing. Higgs then made himself comfortable beside it, giving the metal bin a few pats to let Joel know he was situated. The bike sped off shortly after, and Higgs let out a sigh of relief, feeling the wind blow through his hair and knock some of the debris and muck from his locks. 

“How did you get fucked up?” Joel asked, his voice loud as he put the bike on auto for the time being so he could get the scoop on his hitchhiker. 

Higgs did a double-take, not really paying attention to anything but the scenery until he looked down at his arm and furrowed his brows. He didn’t see any harm in telling the truth to a degree but didn’t want Joel to get too nosy. Higgs would never say it aloud, but he was self-conscious about his DOOMs. The fact people treated him like a pariah back with his respective community cause of it didn’t help things.

“I went through BT territory. Barely made it out. The Timefall snuck up on me and I hunkered down, then before I knew it, BAM!” He smacked his hands together for emphasis, chuckling after. 

Joel raised a brow but smiled. “You seem enthusiastic after brushing across death.”

Higgs shrugged, letting out a pained wince. “Let’s just say I’ve been through a lot of shit in my time.”

Joel could relate to that. He didn’t say anything though, not willing to share personal details with a complete stranger. As much as he admired the work porters did, Joel kept his distance from most folk but lent a hand when it was needed. 

Joel looked through one of the compartments on the bike, taking out some salve and a roll of bandages and tossed it towards the back. Higgs clumsily caught the items, letting out a phew sound as he looked over the stuff. 

“That should tide you over,” Joel said.

“Thanks, ya didn’t have to do that,” Higgs said sincerely, then started getting to work pulling off the shredded material of his porter uniform. There was no sense in trying to salvage it when he could get a new one back home. 

“Soo, what do you do Forges?” Higgs asked curiously. 

Joel shrugged. “I’m a mechanic more or less.”

“I don’t think I’ve met too many folks like yourself in that field.” 

Joel raised a brow. “Mechanics are what keep a lot of the communities afloat, repairing the shields to keep BTs out of the way. Don’t you have anywhere you’re from?” 

Higgs shook his head, making a noise. “Nah. Unfortunately, all of the mechanics in my colony upped and died a long time ago. Voidouts and all that bullshit. I’m gonna be movin’ soon out West with my boss Atomic and his porter company. Hopefully, things will be different in Edge Knot.” 

Joel chuckled, shaking his head. “For your sake, I hope so. There’s nothing but terrorists out west.” 

Higgs raised a brow, applying the salve on. A pained hiss escaping his throat. “Sounds like you’re speaking from personal experience.”

“You can say that,” Joel said, as a matter of fact, then focused his attention back on the road. They were coming towards rough terrain and he couldn’t afford to be in autopilot now. Taking control of the vehicle, Joel leaned into the bike and pressed on. 

When Higgs was done wrapping his cuts up, he dug through his pocket, taking out a small box of cigs. Carefully, and minding the bumps on the road, he stood up partly on the wagon and leaned over to tap Joel’s shoulder. 

“Yeah?” Joel asked as Higgs stretched his arm out and waved the cigs to him. 

“For the trouble of savin’ my ass.” Higgs said as Joel waved his hand away. 

“Nah. It’s no problem and I don’t smoke, really.” 

“These aren’t your standard cigs if you catch my drift. Put ya’ll at ease. I got it off a guy.” Higgs singsonged, snickering to give a hint. With that being said, Joel used a free hand to take the pack and tucked it into his bike compartment for later. He found himself smiling somewhat, then went neutral as he focused on driving. 

“That better not get me into trouble.” 

“Scouts honor, you’ll be fine.” Higgs said with a laugh, going back to his spot. The rest of the drive both men were quiet, nonetheless they enjoyed the scenery around them. The Death Stranding might’ve caused the world to end, but in some ways, it was more beautiful than what their parents had. 


	207. Terror (Higgs)

**[ARGETLAM007](https://argetlam007.tumblr.com/) ASKED:**

**Hey there sweetheart ❤️ I've been meaning to send you this, for captured sentence starters, "trash all you want, you can never escape this cage" for Higgs please 🐒🤧 thanks again for your relentless efforts 🤗 don't you forget to take some time off for yourself 😄👍🏻 love ya so much 🥰**

“Let me out! Please, please, let me out!” Higgs had screamed. He pounded on the walls of the small storage room so much that his knuckles began to bleed. Tears coated his cheeks as snot ran down his lips. He whimpered, feeling his knees buckle as he hit the floor and started to press his head on the door. 

“Daddy, please! I didn’t mean to–I didn’t mean to–please, let me out! I didn’t mean to take extra food–please–please!” He begged, hoping against hope the door would open. 

A long time ago, a small boy like Higgs would have imagined getting a hug, his daddy telling him that it would be alright, but such false hope was something he grew out of. Higgs knew awaiting the other side of the door would be an angry fist and god knows what else daddy had on him at the time. Higgs would have taken the beatings any day versus being alone in a dark room, with the bare amount of oxygen, and hardly room to move about. Being alone in his thoughts, was worse than any physical scars his daddy he could inflict. 

“I try–I try really hard to be good! Please, please, just–let me out for water at least. Please. You can eat my rations for the week, just let me out you fucking bastard!” 

Higgs screamed in a last-ditch effort to get his daddy’s attention, and suddenly he heard the thumping sound of footsteps coming his way. Higgs backed up away from the door, bracing himself for an attack as he shuddered. The door was banged on several times, and with each pulsating smack, Higgs jumped and flinched as if he was being decked right then and now. His body has grown used to the motions. 

“Shut up you fucking brat! Just shut up!” Daddy exclaimed, panting heavily on the other side of the door before growling. Higgs could smell the alcohol seeping through the door, knowing daddy had hit the bottle already. It was getting worse. It was barely eight in the morning and he was at it. 

“After everythin’ I did for you and your mama, everythin’ I’ve done for this fucking country, I get left with a snot-nosed brat! You’re lucky we’re even kin! I would have left you out there for the monsters to kill, but no–I did right by your mama! You were a waste of sperm and egg, Higgs! Always will be!” 

“That’s not–true!” Higgs shouted, feeling his chest heave as he trembled. Words couldn’t hold a torch to the stress he felt in his small body. How his stomach knotted in pain, and how his lungs felt like they were being strangled in a vice upon hearing the cruel words from someone who was supposed to love him. 

“You don’t know jack shit you little punk! You’re nothing, you never will be anything! You’re worthless and yet I have half a heart to keep you clothed and keep a roof over your head! Fuck off! Trash all you want, you can never escape this cage! None of us can! Now stay the fuck quiet and do us all a favor, drop dead!” 

Higgs ceased his breathing, his movements the bare minimum as he heard the footsteps begin to fade. Soon enough, even the putrid stench of stale liquor didn’t sneak underneath the crack of the door. Higgs, terrified and hurt beyond reason, linked down and held onto his legs, swaying back and forth to offer up some form of comfort to himself. A low hiss escaped his busted lip, feeling his wounds from earlier begin to agitate him. 

Higgs wiped his nose, feeling around his long sleeves shirt and ripped a part of it off. He gently used the cloth to wipe away at the cuts and bruises, trying to comfort himself the best he could. 

“It’ll be okay–it’ll be okay–” Higgs repeated, his childish voice breaking on the occasion as he shook, feeling sweat pool on the back of his neck while he took care of his busted head. He was thankful the blood dried quickly this time around. 

“I’m gonna get out of here one day–you’ll see. You’ll see, Higgs.” Higgs murmured, then felt himself tearing up once more. He couldn’t stop himself. He got up and went over to the door, laying against it on his side as he nuzzled out of instinct and out of starvation. Starving for touch and to be cared for. 

Higgs didn’t know how long he’d be down here, but he braced himself. It’s what he believed his real daddy would have done, and not the uncle who disgraced the title. Endure and survive.


	208. The Fool (Amelie & Diehardman)

**ANONYMOUS ASKED:**

**❛ oh, you fool, you sad deluded fool. ❜ Amelie and Die-hard man**

Diehardman lost count of how long he had been on his knees in tears. His body sunk into the sand, the cold waves of the beach splashing along his clothes. He shuddered from nerves, shaking his head on the occasion as Cliff and his undead troupe had disappeared to find Sam. He was so taken aback at seeing his former colleague that to Diehardman, it didn’t matter if Bridget ended him right here and now. Nothing made sense anymore. America, the dreams he had for uniting people together again, his futile loyalty, it all amounted to nothing and he couldn’t make things right. 

“Crying over spilled milk won’t help.” Amelie’s voice snapped Diehardman out of his sadness for a brief moment. He blinked several times, wiping away at his eyes as he forced himself to rise. He buckled, under the weight of his feelings as he glared in her direction. 

“You–you gave everyone, me included false hope. Sold us on this idea of being united. You–you and Bridget—you both destroyed everything I stood for! Was every part of Sam’s journey a lie too?! And Cliff–what Bridget made me do–I–I loved him! God damn it, I loved him and you–” 

He started to cry again, this time harsher as words refused to come out. Only whimpers and murmurs of ‘no’ could escape Diehardman’s lips as he avoided looking at Amelie, too disgusted to give her the presence of mind. 

“Oh, you fool, you sad deluded fool.” Amelie whispered, shaking her head as she sighed and tried to approach Diehardman, only to stop as he held up his gun once more and pointed it right at her. 

“Killing me won’t absolve you of your sins. You know that, right?” Amelie said as Diehardman sniffled, shaking his head as he grit his teeth.

“It’s keeping you away from me, and that’s good enough!” He exclaimed bitterly. 

“Tell me, was being kidnapped a lie as well? Did you even go so far as to delude a person like Higgs into your trap? Did you have–did you have any hope for humanity, did some part of you–even in it’s smallest grains, did you ever care about the lives you toyed with?”

Amelie was dumbfounded, her eyes glazed over as she blinked and looked down at the sand by her shoes. There was a long pause as she contemplated. Truth be told, she didn’t know how to answer that. So much conflict resonated with her emotions that it was impossible to filter through and give Diehardman the answer he sought. 

“You need to leave,” Amelie said simply, looking up at Diehardman and rushed at him, shoving him into the ocean much like she did to Sam. The gun went off, missing Amelie by an inch, and soon Diehardman was gone. 


	209. Double Take (Sam & Female OC)

**[XODRAGONLADYXO](https://xodragonladyxo.tumblr.com/) ASKED:**

**Lynn used to roll with Higgs but now she has seen that Higgs is planning some awful things and decides to fight with Sam. Imagine the bitterness Higgs feels whenever he sees Lynn with Sam.**

Higgs hadn’t felt sentimental towards anybody in a long time. When he really contemplated, there wasn’t anyone he could think of that got under his skin. Amelie was close, but Lynn had managed to burrow herself into whatever was left of his heart. When they got separated in the attack from a rival terrorist group, Higgs thought they had made off with Lynn and had her killed. So, he did the honorable thing a murderous guy would pull. He tracked down the terrorist group with Homo Demens and slaughtered them all, save one that happened to squeal she was alive. A porter had saved her. That was the moment Higgs knew he fucked up: he got his hopes up seeing her again.

It took great effort, and Higgs had to rearrange several plans at the expense of Amelie being pissed off, but Higgs did it all for Lynn. When he came across a small town, along the outskirts of Port Knot and saw her, he felt relief wash over him. Before Higgs could approach, he stopped dead in his tracks. The happiness drained from his features as he saw Sam Bridges come out of a delivery terminal and meet up with Lynn. The two embraced for a moment, smiling at each other like chums before walking off. 

Higgs’s fists clenched tightly. He could feel his blood boil, sweat pooling on the back of his neck as he suppressed a growl wanting to escape. God, he would have given anything at this moment to attack but now wasn’t the time. He needed to save his energy. 

Nothing could prepare him for the onslaught of feelings that overcame his mind. To say he felt betrayed, was an understatement. And once more, Sam Bridges won another battle and Higgs didn’t even have the opportunity to fight for what belonged to him. Every time he saw them after, the bitterness only grew and Higgs vowed he would never get attached again. He was also going to make them pay. One way or another, Lynn and Sam we’re gonna get theirs in the end and he was gonna do whatever it took to make it happen. 


	210. Kiss (Sam & Higgs)

**[RUINEROFCHEESE](https://ruinerofcheese.tumblr.com/) ASKED:**

**Kissy kissy! Let me have Higgs and Sammyboy in a combination of 😘 and 😅. Love you lots babe♥️♥️♥️**

Both Higgs and Sam sat in silence beside each other on a small rock formation, looking out towards the sunset. The array of pinks and oranges littered the sky, like blotches of paint being smeared on canvas. It was a beautiful sight. Something that was to be cherished ever since the BTs went away. There was hardly a grey sky anymore. Even when it rained, there was hardly a gloom left over. 

Higgs was the first to slowly turn his gaze at Sam, who then followed suit. An air of tension lingered between the two men. A combination of anger and longing filled them both with a sense of dread, wondering which one of them was brave yet foolish enough to cross the line. By all accounts, they were both intuitively aware this was wrong considering the dynamic of their relationship: one of rivals, former enemies, archnemesis. They could easily cancel each other out, much like BTs and the living could come together to create a crater scarring the earth. 

No such event occurred when the two met in the middle, lips clashing against each other, mouths consuming air and skin. Raspy breaths filled the air as fingers longed to relieve one another of clothes. It didn’t take too long before they were both naked in front of each other. The tension now seeping into grunts and moans as they entangled themselves into each other’s bodies. 

Sam let out a harsh grunt upon laying on his back in the ground, Higgs on top and peppering his lips and cheeks with kisses. He never thought in a million years this would have happened, and always assumed his phobia would get in the way of such emotions, but alas he was wrong. Sam was wrong about many things in his life, and truth be told, he was happy for it. If he had been correct, his negative mindset, it never would have led him to this moment of being ravished and on equal ground with someone that went through hell and back just like him but on opposite sides. 

Higgs was swimming in a sea that he wanted to drown in. The resentment he had held towards Sam had grown into something unfathomable. He thought himself stupid, why he didn’t see it ahead of time. Nonetheless, despite the confidence he had, Higgs was scared. Scared of getting hurt all over again by someone he held higher than himself. Images of the bunker invaded him all the while he tried to fight through his memories by being aggressive with his affections towards Sam. 

Catching breath, the two men looked in each other’s eyes and dived in for another kiss but sloppily missed. Higgs’s mouth went over Sam’s nose as Sam’s ended up suckling on Higgs’s chin. They both chuckled, briefly snapping out of their lust. 

Higgs shuddered, feeling his nerves getting the better of him. Sam gently gripped his arm, leaning his head up to press it against Higgs’s forehead. They closed their eyes and nuzzled. The world stood still. All that mattered was they had each other, even if it was only for this one moment in time. 


	211. Scared You (Higgs & Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AVENGED-NIGHTMARE ASKED:  
> hey!! from that send a number list... 22 and 38! Higgs x Reader please! make it as angst or fluff as you want I just thought this resonated so much pizza lover Higgs

Higgs chuckled as he held Y/N against him, waiting for their brain to reboot after he scared them half to death. Higgs had the whole prank planned for weeks while he had been on the road making deliveries; counting down to the final seconds when he could one-up his friend and adversary. Since Higgs had met Y/N, they had done a good job spooking him when he least expected it. Higgs, still struggling with being social due to his upbringing, had spent quite a deal just taking it until now. He felt clever, holding the nearly unconscious porter in his arms despite a small pain of guilt his gut had. 

Higgs playfully blew at their face, watching carefully as the strands in their hair glided against their forehead. 

“Jesus Christ,” Y/N muttered, shaking their head as Higgs smirked. 

“I guess we’re even now, huh?” Higgs laughed as he gently guided Y/N back onto their feet. It didn’t take long for them to compose themselves. 

“What the hell happened?” Y/N asked irritably, but nonetheless, they couldn’t hide their laughter. Higgs got them good sneaking around the corner of the delivery terminal after going out of his way to make it seem like a BT somehow managed to get into the working sector. 

“You fainted,” Higgs paused, crossing his arms as he smugly looked over Y/N causing them to blush. “Straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention you didn’t have to go to such extremes.” 

“Fuck you.” Y/N bluntly stated, rolling their eyes as Higgs’s smile grew.

“That an invitation?” 

“Don’t flatter yourself.” Y/N said playfully, though their tone was firm. 

Higgs shrugged, musing to himself as he spoke with confidence. “I’ve seen the way you look at me when you think I don’t notice.”

“You know, for a guy with issues opening up to people, you’re awfully flirty.” Y/N countered. The two of them laughed together as Higgs rubbed the back of his neck, keeping his smile while his cheeks turned a deep pink. No matter how confident he made himself out to be, Y/N knew Higgs’s weaknesses. He didn’t like being called out on his bullshit, for one thing, his flirtation being one of the many. 

“Guilty as charged,” Higgs said with a sigh, holding his hands up in surrender momentarily before letting his arms dangle on his sides. He smoothed out his uniform, removing some debris he had missed while being decontaminated earlier on. 

“Now that you scaring the crap out of me is done,” Y/N chuckled. “How did the delivery go?”

Higgs furrowed his brows, hesitating before he decided to give Y/N an answer. Most times, Higgs kept to himself regarding the job, but he had grown attached to Y/N. Their acceptance of his differences being one of the many traits he found endearing. Y/N was right earlier, calling him out on not opening up to people. Despite Higgs wanting to be altruistic and helpful, he struggled a lot fitting in. Y/N was one of the very few people that made Higgs feel normal. He cherished it more than he let on. 

“It could have gone better,” Higgs began, murmuring as he made a face. “My damn DOOMs popped up, got in the way of shit. I nearly got another porter killed.”

Worry traveled over Y/N’s features as they swallowed, knowing this had been a problem Higgs had been dealing with for a while. “It’s getting worse, isn’t it?”

Higgs nodded, looking ashamed. 

“Hey, you can’t control it.” Y/N said gently, trying to reassure him. 

Higgs shook his head, growling a little as he rubbed his forehead out of frustration with himself. 

“I should be able to do something about it. It’s my fuckin’ problem.” Higgs said with a sigh, then looked over Y/N. 

There was a sadness in Higgs’s eyes that made Y/N’s heart go out to him. With care, Y/N slowly pulled Higgs into an embrace. He shuddered against their body before returning the hug. It was nice, not only to feel accepted but cared for by another person. Higgs was used to people treating him like an enigma. There was still a part of him scared shitless of what was transpiring, but he quieted down the little boy inside himself and enjoyed whatever Y/N was willing to give. 

Parting, Y/N smiled at Higgs and gave him space. “Sorry, but you looked like you needed it.”

Higgs chuckled. “You’re probably right. Anyway, I’m starvin’. Want to grab some grub?”

Y/N nodded, walking alongside Higgs as they ventured towards the community lunchroom area. The two discussed more of Higgs’s situation, which soon faltered into playful banter. Needless to say, Higgs was happy to be home. Y/N made him feel like he had something to look forward to as a porter. He couldn’t go off taking risks like he used to, not when he had a connection. 


	212. Too Good (Sam & Female OC)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> XODRAGONLADYXO ASKED:  
> “You were too good for him/her/them anyway” Sam telling Lynn she is too good for Higgs.

Sam furrowed his brows after Lynn had spilled the beans. To be honest, he wasn’t sure how to feel, how to react. What do you say to the person you had grown to like who had been traveling with a terrorist–your archnemesis no less? Sam felt he was in quite the conundrum as he let out a soft sigh.

“Lynn, why didn’t you say something sooner?” Sam asked. He wasn’t angry, but more or less disappointed in her. 

Lynn swallowed, giving a shrug as she kept her head low. Sam had every right to be pissed off at her, considering there was a time she was going to give him up to Higgs. In hindsight, it was horrible but what could she have done? Higgs was the first person Lynn met in this strange world. The first to offer shelter in the emotional sense. She felt like she owed Higgs for taking her in when he could have easily disposed of her. 

“Things were–complicated. I know I was in the wrong, but I was scared, Sam. I didn’t know what to do.” Lynn said, letting out a breath she had been holding onto. 

Sam crossed his arms and paced around for a bit, trying to clear his mind as he thought her story over. When he got down to the root of it all, Sam knew he was in no position to judge her. Nonetheless, to say he didn’t feel betrayed in a sense would be a lie. By all accounts, Sam should have done what he knew best: when someone proved they couldn’t be trusted, he had no qualms of cutting them off. He did it to Bridget Strand and the people close to him, he could do it again just as easily. There were no cords keeping him attached to Lynn, unlike the bonds he had with Amelie among others. 

Sam reached a handout, resting it on Lynn’s shoulder. She forced herself to look up at his gaze, surprised to see a small smile.

“You were too good for him anyway,” Sam said sincerely, letting Lynn go as he picked up his porter pack and began to set foot back on the trail, Lou kicking around in the BB pod. 

Lynn blinked a few times, taken aback as she watched the distance between herself and Sam continue to grow. Lynn was shocked to the point where she wasn’t certain what to do. Maybe this was Sam’s way of saying goodbye? Maybe she should go back the way she came, back to Higgs? 

“You coming or not?” Sam hollered, snapping Lynn out of her trance. She was quick running to his side, trying to suppress tears. Nothing could hold a torch to how relieved she felt that Sam hadn’t given up on her. 


	213. Not Dead (Higgs & Gene-Sky of Atoms)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ARGETLAM007 ASKED:  
> for hurt sentence starters, how am i able to sleep with all those bandages for Higgs please 😍 you keep sharing them i'll keep sending requests pal 😂🙈

Higgs let out a pained groan. He had been tossing and turning over his sleeping mat for the last few hours. Sleep was beginning to feel more like a wonderful dream in the literal sense of the term. Eyes bloodshot, and wounds stinging, Higgs let out a sigh and rose up. He closed his eyes and felt the burns on his chest tighten.

It was a strange sensation when he thought about it. Higgs had seen plenty of burns in his time, received a couple for his daddy too, but he never thought it would feel like someone ripping a double layer of tar off his flesh. A look of bitterness crossed his features as he stared over at the campfire Gene made, holding a grudge against it though the damn thing had nothing to do with what happened.

“You’re awake?” Gene asked, snapping Higgs out of his thoughts.

“Well, I ain’t fucking dead if that is what you were hoping for.” Higgs said sarcastically. Gene chose to ignore how snarky he sounded and plopped herself by Higgs’s side, a bundle of large leaves in her arms.

Higgs made a face, gesturing with one of his hands. “What’s with the leaves? There a marijuana farm I’m not aware of in this here area?”

Gene couldn’t help but chuckle, shaking her head as she also placed a medium-sized flat rock down.

“Now you’re bringing me the testaments? Jesus, kill me now.” Higgs joked, shaking his head as Gene made a face in Higgs’s direction while he looked up at the stars, observing how the smoke from the fire swayed into nothing.

“You should have been sleeping, you’re growing delusional and less funny by the second,” Gene said bluntly, putting the leaves on the slab, grabbed a small rock nearby, and started to run it over the plants until a sap-like substance began to ooze from the stems,

“How am I able to sleep with all those bandages?” Higgs asked, gesturing at his upper chest that was covered. He let out a small growl upon Gene not answering, raising a brow while he watched her meticulously crush the plants up. Slowly it was bubbling and turning into a paste. The smell a sweet pungent scent Higgs wasn’t familiar with in the slightest.

“I’m not fixin’ to eatin’ that. I never was that kid who ate his veggies growing up.” Higgs chuckled as Gene shook her head, smirking from his comment this time around.

“You’re not gonna eat it. If you did, you’d throw up and the diarrhea isn’t worth sating your curiosity. Not even if you’re starving.” Gene said, watching as the color seemed to drain from Higgs’s face momentarily. She chuckled, seeing the brief shock that crossed his features. He couldn’t help but wonder if Gene was talking from personal experience. Frankly, he didn’t want to know.

“Alright, I’ll bite, what is it then?” Higgs asked curiously, wincing as he moved further to get a better look.

Gene shrugged. “I actually don’t know the name. I never paid attention to my parent’s plant studies, but I do know the sap in this thing helps burns and external wounds. It’ll numb you at least for the night.”

“You’re actually gonna slather me up with that?” Higgs scoffed. “Darlin’, if I didn’t know better, I’d say you were planning on seasoning me up for eatin’.”

Gene let out a laugh, taking the slab into her arms and cradling it like a child as she scooted close to Higgs and began to unbandage his burns with her free hand. Higgs swallowed, feeling the cool air hit the second-degree burns. A pained hiss grit through his teeth.

“I’m sorry–I’m sorry.” Gene murmured as Higgs waved her off.

“S’fine darlin’. Not like you’re the one that torched me.”

“Not you, I meant the plants I had to kill to heal you,” Gene said playfully as Higgs shot her a glare and huffed while Gene laughed.

“Hate to break it to you Pocahontas, but grandmother willow’s dead.”

“I am not her. I can’t paint with all the colors of the wind, but I could paint with all the shades of your blood.”

Gene’s banter got Higgs to tense up before he chuckled hard, trying not to make the burns hurt more than they had to. Gene’s laugh accompanying his didn’t help much in that department until Higgs tensed and cursed under his breath.

“God damn it.” Higgs seethed as he gulped. “Maybe we shouldn’t be talkin’ about ancient toons right now.”

“I’m surprised you even know what that movie is considering you were a prepper kid,” Gene remarked, taking the last bandage off.

“When I was a teenager, at the colony I lived at for a while, they played nothin’ but old Disney movies for the orphaned kids. Shit that survived the Death Stranding anyway. I hated it.” Higgs grinned, his eyes glancing about as he got lost in the memories of his youth, back when things were still scary for him.

“My parents liked those films cause their grandparents enjoyed them. Gotta keep traditions alive and all that shit even though it was dated.” Gene shrugged then slathered her fingers into the paste, dipping a generous amount on herself before applying it to Higgs. He shook, fingers digging into the mat as he held his breath.

“That–really hurts darlin’—” Higgs murmured, trying to keep a brave face. The stinging was horrid, but like Gene said earlier, a tingling numbness began to set in.

“I’ll try to be quick. It’s not like I enjoy hurting you.” Gene said.

“Could’ve fooled me there,” Higgs smirked, looking up at her as Gene rolled her eyes, applying more. Soon enough Higgs eased into the motions, closing his eyes as he enjoyed the cold from the sap soak into his flesh. There was also a part of him loving how Gene’s hand roamed over his skin. He had to suppress himself from leaning in further, not wanting to give the wrong impression. His reactions were from touch starvation, nothing more. That’s what Higgs told himself. His pulse, however, told another tale as Higgs opened his eyes and tilted his head, observing Gene quietly. A soft smile made its way to his face while he looked her over.

“Wow,” Gene said aloud as Higgs continued to stare, not aware of how he was looking at her.

“What?”

“Your heartbeat is going a million miles, you okay?” Gene asked as Higgs looked down, seeing her palm was over his chest where the organ would be. True enough, she was right. Higgs cleared his throat, moving back a little as he nodded.

“Yeah, I’ll be fine…just–you know, hurts and all.” He scrambled for words to save face as Gene moved on. Higgs was thankful it was dark enough to where she couldn’t see how pink his face had turned at nearly having been caught.

“I think we’re done. You should be fine for the night.” Gene reassured Higgs, resting a hand on his shoulder briefly before she started pulling out another set of bandages from her side pack. Higgs stopped her, gently placing his hand over hers.

“I appreciate the help but I got this part,” Higgs said, his voice had grown quiet as Gene looked over him cautiously.

“Are you sure?”

Higgs nodded. “I’m a big kid. You don’t have to hold my hand.”

“Suit yourself.” Gene smiled, then shocked him further as she swung her arms carefully over his shoulders. Higgs froze in place as his eyes widened.

“Thanks for saving me earlier with the jump, so I didn’t get burned from the mine. I owe you one.” Gene said quietly near his ear then pulled back, giving a wave as she made her way over towards her sleeping mat to rest.

Higgs, still awestruck looked over at Gene as she got comfortable. His gaze meeting hers as she smiled.

“Good night Higgy Stardust.”

“Whatever,” Higgs said with a nervous sigh, shaking his head as he began to bandage himself. He didn’t look in her direction for the rest of the night as he patched his body up and tried to go to sleep.

Gene had to leave tomorrow, go back to Brisk HARPY and be gone for a few weeks on delivery. Camping with her had been fun, save for the incident earlier in the field while hunting down scraps to repair his new bunker. Higgs was already beginning to miss her though he’d never admit it. Being with somebody after a few years of exile from the world had gotten under his skin. 


	214. Lead On (Sam & Female OC) 18+

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> XODRAGONLADYXO ASKED:  
> 👀 – a kiss that leads to sex Lynn and Sam please

It was probably a terrible idea, but Lynn couldn’t take it anymore. As soon as she caught Sam taking off his porter pack she marched up to him. Tension flared in her blood as she grabbed a hold of his face, her fingertips causing Sam to wince as he tried to shirk back upon feeling his phobia get the better of him.

“Lynn–what the fuck—!” Sam was silenced as he felt Lynn’s mouth press to his own. He froze, eyes widening as he stared right at Lynn’s closed eyes. His face heated in shades of pink. 

Sam blinked a few times, feeling his chest thud so hard he thought for certain his body would tumble. It had been years since Sam had been kissed. His arms and legs shook as if he was dealing with a fever, trying to sweat it out. 

Relief washed over Sam when Lynn pulled away, her breathing ragged as her features changed. All the confidence she had in the world melted away, replaced by fear. Acknowledging deep down what she was stupid considering everything she knew about Sam. About his life, his traumas. Kissing him was the worst way she could have hurt him, and when Lynn had that epiphany, she was quick to pull back and retreat.

“No–” Sam kept her hands held in place upon his face, gripping her skin tight. Lynn expected him to blow up and she braced herself, only to feel his lips upon hers. Unlike her initiation, Sam was gentle. Testing the waters in his own way. His mouth moved over hers cautiously, occasionally getting a taste of her that had him groaning.

To say Lynn was stunned was an understatement, but all things considered, her body made its way closer to his. Hands engulfing fistfuls of his hair while Sam caressed her cheeks, the rough texture of his thumbs brushing back strands of hair and debris away. Sam’s body continued to shake, feeling that this was new all over again. An adrenaline rush went through him; desiring to flee, and the other desperate to win out this fight he was having with himself.

Sam knew there were a million reasons why this was a bad idea. As he went through the motions with Lynn, discarding clothes and breathing in praises, he thought about them all. One, he was mourning his wife and child who died years ago. There was still an empty space inside of him regardless of the affections being shared at present. Two, Lynn wasn’t of this world. At some point, they would have to say goodbye and Sam was finding it harder with each passing day to go through with it. Third, he knew Lynn had been through a lot. Lost so much like himself, that Sam feared he was taking advantage of her own pain to sate whatever desires his body had. 

Once Sam was engulfed into Lynn’s arms, their naked bodies on the sleeping mat by the campfire under the Timefall shelter, there was no going back. Neither of them could deny it anymore, the feelings they had gained over their journey. For better or worse, desire was desire and they both greedily consumed whatever one was willing to give. 


	215. Not Over (Sam & Female OC)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ANONYMOUS ASKED:  
> okay so remember when Sam is walking out into the rain with little baby Lou in his arms. What if He thought he sent Lynn home and when everything was said and done he walks into the rain with Lou and then sees Lynn.

It was over. The fighting was done. Amelie was no longer connected to him, but Sam had Louise and that was enough when it came to being close to the other side. Nonetheless, as he stepped out of the building, where he had laid his past to rest and felt the rain on his skin with Lou in hand, Sam felt a sense of loss overcome him. He never got the chance to say goodbye to Lynn, and others he grew to care for.

Sam was grateful the world had been spared for now; that humanity had another shot for a couple thousand years, but there was an empty space in his heart. He held Lou close to him, keeping her shielded from the bitter cold as she cooed towards him. He smiled down at the infant, bumping his nose to hers earning a tired yawn. She had been through so much that Sam wanted to give her a life worth living. He knew the sacrifices he was about to make, leaving the UCA and his friends behind but it was worth it. It was worth watching Louise grow up a normal girl, never aware of the fact she was merely a tool for the government once upon a time. 

As Sam began his trek into the unknown, he looked up and squinted his eyes. For the briefest of moments, he could have sworn he had seen Lynn. He tried to shove it to the sidelines of his head, not wanting to think on her. She was back in her homeworld after all. Where she belonged. However, Sam froze and his eyes widened upon seeing the figure get closer and closer. He swallowed nervously, only looking down when Louise cooed and stretched her little hands out towards the direction Lynn was coming from. That told him right then and there, this wasn’t a hallucination or false hope. Lynn returned. God damn, she returned. 

Panting heavily and soaked from head to toe, Lynn gasped as she arrived in front of Sam. She gazed up after catching her breath, smiling at Louise and him both. There were tears streaming down her face, but the rains blended in with them as Sam looked on. Being speechless was an understatement.

“Lynn–?”

“Hey.”

“But—no, no, you should be back home.”

“I know but–my home is wherever you are.” Lynn admitted, having been wanting to say those words for a long time. She could feel her heart skyrocket in her chest as Sam used his free arm to embrace her, pulling Lynn into his chest as he hugged both her and Louise. He thought he lost both of his girls forever, but now here they were, together in the end. 

“You’re really dumb, you know that?” Sam said playfully, his voice quiet against the soft patters of the rain as Lynn wrapped her arms around his waist, laying her head against his chest and peppering Louise’s feet with kisses, making the infant giggle. 

“At least we’ll be dumb together. The three of us.” 


	216. Seen (Fragile & Female OC)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> XODRAGONLADYXO ASKED:  
> Can you write a Drabble if Lynn meeting Fragile for the first time and she tells Lynn to take care of Sam because Fragile can see how much Lynn is crushing on Sam. ❤️❤️❤️❤️

Lynn was leaning against the wall of the terminal, observing how Sam was going about ordering his next batch of deliveries. When they first met, she would have chastised the porter for doing his job, especially when it was important she get back to her homeworld, but now Lynn had an appreciation for the kind of work he did. Sam, as much as he doubted himself, was helping others. The little things that got delivered to folks made the difference in their miserable lives on this planet. Lynn admired that about Sam. He was humble through and through, put others before himself, it was something that got under her skin. She couldn’t remember the last time she saw such goodness in a person.

“You alright?” Fragile’s voice called out as Lynn jumped. Fragile made a face, holding up a hand steadily. 

“My apologies. I didn’t mean to surprise you.” Fragile said. 

“It’s–no biggie. I should have been paying attention.” Lynn said with a shrug.

“Ah, your mind has been distracted?” Fragile asked to which Lynn made a face and looked back at Sam, watching as he started putting crates and what not on his porter pack. She smiled, feeling her mouth beginning to hurt.

“You can say that.” 

Fragile glanced between Lynn and Sam for a moment, the gears turning in her head before she let out a breath. A small smile made its way onto her features. Fragile was an observant woman. She could see the little nuances in people, those minor gestures folks took for granted. It didn’t take her long to put together the puzzle that Lynn inadvertently presented. 

“When you both head out there, do me a favor.”

“What’s that?” Lynn asked curiously, her gaze going to Fragile as the businesswoman looked at Sam.

“Take care of him. Sometimes, he needs a reminder of what’s important.”

Lynn furrowed her brows. Fragile’s words were kind, but there was something about her tone that made Lynn feel rather nervous.

“What do you mean by that?” Lynn asked.

Fragile turned her head, resting a hand on Lynn’s shoulder. The kindness in her eyes was enough. Lynn could feel her face heat up with red as Fragile chuckled, then began to walk towards the exit. 

“Don’t worry, your secret is safe with me.” Was the last thing Fragile said before she took out her umbrella, then made the jump to wherever it was she needed to be at. 

Lynn stared at the spot where Fragile disappeared from, dumbfounded until Sam approached her. 

“She’s a bit theatrical. You get used to it. Everything okay?” Sam asked, snapping Lynn out of her thoughts.

“Yeah. Let’s just get moving.” 


	217. Too Close (Higgs & Fragile)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NIREEY ASKED:  
> (just leaving another prompt here ^_^) Higgs and Fragile are exhausted after a long day delivering cargo and they put up their camp for the night - very close to a couple of hot springs.🔥

Higgs finished setting up his portion of the camp, glaring towards Fragile’s gear and Timefall shelter that was already set for the night. She had beaten him to it an hour ahead, going through her gear like it was nothing. It was yet another thing he envied her for. Not only did she have a high DOOMs level, but she was quick at any task given to her. Needless to say, Higgs was a little jealous.

Grumbling to himself, Higgs got up after putting down the last of his equipment and decided it was high time he bathed. He was amazed that Fragile hadn’t chastised him for how bad his body odor had become. Then again, he didn’t make any comments about her own either. The two had been traveling nonstop for a week to deliver medicine. There wasn’t much time to really care about hygiene considering the emergency. Nonetheless, Higgs was thankful they camped by a hot spring. 

He stripped freely out of his porter uniform the closer he got to the spring formation, not a care in the world and not paying much attention as he swung his clothes over his shoulder. Higgs only snapped back to reality when he saw Fragile’s head poking out of the water from the blue spring ahead, looking at him with wide eyes as he stood there naked from head to toe and froze.

“Oh fuck–!” Higgs exclaimed, running behind a large boulder nearby as Fragile quickly turned her head away. 

“I swear I didn’t see anything. If it’s any consolation!” Fragile hollered, meanwhile Higgs was rubbing his face and trying to compose himself. He shuddered, feeling embarrassed at how clueless he had been. He should have checked first to see if Fragile was in the springs before stripping down. 

“I feel like a cheap whore!” Higgs replied, surprised to hear Fragile laugh hard from the comment. It got his lips to quirk into a smile, despite his face flushing hot with red. 

“No wonder you became a porter, couldn’t make the cut working corners in the city huh? Why don’t you come out? There’s room for the two of us.” Fragile shouted playfully as Higgs rubbed the back of his neck, eyes wandering about before he peeked around the corner, meeting her eyes. 

“You sure?” 

Fragile nodded.

“I promise I won’t look.” 

True to her word, Fragile turned around and away from Higgs. He gathered up his courage and ventured out, hesitation in his movements as his body trembled. Truth be told, he could care less if Fragile saw his junk. He had seen many naked people in his time at the community showers in Edge Knot City that it didn’t phase him too. Nonetheless, Higgs didn’t want her looking at his scars, asking questions about how he earned them. The last thing he wanted, was to have a conversation about his daddy. The man had already stolen much of his life away, why give power to something that was dead?

Higgs let out a sigh of relief as the water splashed over his flesh. The more sunk in, the less his body began to hurt. He hadn’t realized how much weight he had been carrying until now. His whole back screamed out of relief as the warmth radiated through his skin. He closed his eyes before Fragile cleared her throat. 

“You alright?” She asked, her head and shoulders sticking out of the water. Higgs was thankful it was murky. 

“Peachy. Besides for my business partner seeing my goods.” Higgs joked, letting out a small laugh as Fragile snorted. 

“It’s nothing to brag about.”

“Excuse me?” Higgs made a face.

“I’m kidding!” Fragile held up her hands in surrender as Higgs rolled his eyes. “So, did you set up camp alright?”

Higgs nodded, taking a moment to splash some water on his face as he slicked his wet fingers through his hair, combing out debris.

“Yeah. I checked the maps too. I figure we should leave before noon tomorrow, then we can make it to our destination. I don’t reckon any BTs are gonna show up if we take the lower pass.”

Fragile nodded, letting out a content sigh. “Seems you’ve been overworking.”

“I like being one step ahead of the monsters,” Higgs smirked. “You could learn a thing or two.”

Fragile crossed her arms, the water gently splashing away from her. “Are you saying I’m stupid?”

“Take it as you wish, sweetheart.” Higgs teased, moving a hand forward and splashing Fragile. She shielded herself, only to return the favor. They both ended up acting like a couple of kids, playing in the water and trying to one-up each other. Eventually, as their movements settled as did their laughs, Higgs let out a content sigh.

“Man, why are we so tense with each other at work?”

Fragile shrugged.

“I don’t know, but maybe we should change the dynamic.”

“Couldn’t agree more. I like it when you’re less of a bitch.”

“And I like it when you’re less of an asshole, you downgraded to bastard at least.” Fragile chuckled as did Higgs before he realized how close he had gotten to her. They both froze, looking at each other’s eyes before Higgs caught onto Fragile’s gaze going over some of the scars on his chest.

“Do they hurt?” Fragile asked softly, as Higgs felt fear trickle down his spine. 

“N-no.” He murmured, trying to be firm but the words wouldn’t come out properly. 

“How did–Higgs, who did that to you?” 

Things happened in slow motion, Higgs could see Fragile’s fingertips trying to reach out and touch the damaged tissue. He snapped himself out of the trance, jumping back in the water. This startled Fragile as she shirked back, looking at Higgs and seeing his eyes were wide. He looked like a frightened dog, fearing its master was going to hit him. 

“I’m gonna—I’m gonna go.” Higgs bolted out of the water so quickly, Fragile had no time to stop him. 

By the time Fragile got out of the springs and dressed, she saw Higgs was lying down in his Timefall shelter. A soft sigh escaped her lips as she crouched by him, taking note Higgs was sound asleep. 

“I’m sorry if I stepped out of line. We can talk about it later. You’re safe with me, Higgs. Just remember that.” Fragile said quietly then made sure her movements were calm as she made her way to her sleeping mat and shelter. 

Higgs slowly opened his eyes, trying his best not to whimper. He heard everything, and as much as Fragile’s words touched him, he could feel the stray tears escape his eyes and cascade down his cheeks. Zigzagging through stubble and marks. He wondered if he would ever be able to open up to someone in full, and felt he had missed his shot tonight. His uncle haunted him, despite his best efforts to push him back. 


	218. Head Touch (Sam & Female OC)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> XODRAGONLADYXO ASKED:  
> A head to head touch for Lynn and Sam please

Lynn barely said a word, and Sam kept to himself. The night had been rough on both of them. So many things went wrong, they were both thankful they escaped the raid with their necks intact. For Sam, he kept going over the little details in his head. The little things that nearly cost him not only his life but the lives of Lou and Lynn. He should have been more careful. Years of experience being a porter under his belt, and he nearly lost two people to MULEs who coordinated an intricate ambush. 

Lynn meanwhile, was focusing on something else that bothered her so. She was a warrior first. She knew how close to death she was at all times, especially back in her homeworld but this place–this world where Sam lived, took the cake. It had been years since she had something akin to an existential crisis, but when it took hold of her, Lynn felt hollow. Like in the grand scheme of things, it didn’t matter if she found a way to her world or not. There were things bigger than her, than the problems she had to deal with as they had come.

At some point over the campfire, Sam and Lynn’s gazes met. The sadness and uncertainty matching both of their expressions. Lynn decided to take the plunge, swallowing as she got up and sat by Sam. He looked down at her, confused at what she was doing and tensed up when Lynn leaned her head on his shoulder. Her eyes falling onto the crackling flames of the fire nearby. 

Sam felt goosebumps travel up his arm. His aversion to touch was strong, but in this moment, a part of him was happy Lynn forced it. He needed something to keep him tethered to earth. As he glanced down at the pod, watching Lou sleep off the stress from the day, Sam let out a breath.

“You alright?” Lynn asked quietly as Sam looked up at the sky. 

“No, I’m not.” 

Lynn began to move, deciding it was probably best Sam had his space. She was taken aback as he gently brought her to him, his forehead meeting hers as he sighed in relief. 

“This is a start though,” Sam said, mustering up the courage to smile even though it was hard to see in the dark. Lynn closed her eyes, letting out a breath.

“We’re gonna be okay, right?”

Sam nodded against her. 

“We’re alive. I’d like to think we are.”


	219. Importance (Higgs & Sam)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ANONYMOUS ASKED:  
> Hey babe! can i have a a prompt with the buzzfeed unsolved starting sentences “ this is just as horrifying as i thought it would be ” for Sam x Higgs! Please take however long you need with writing!!! - love goldenbridgessss ❤❤❤

Higgs wasn’t sure what was more humiliating: getting his ass handed to him by Sam Bridges on the beach with the fate of the world in both their hands or getting carried bridal style by said porter after a chance encounter and a broken leg. The longer he thought on it, the more Higgs wished he could have died back there, all those months ago. He was thankful nonetheless that no one was around to see a tall guy like him being swaddled like a baby in the arms of someone who was a foot shorter than himself.

“Enjoying yourself, asshole?” Sam gruffly asked, taking a moment to look down at Higgs before keeping his eyes forward. They were still not out of the woods yet. MULEs had congregated in the area hours ago, and Sam was doing his best not to draw any attention to himself or his former enemy. 

“This is as horrifying as I thought it would be. I didn’t know you had a double chin from this angle.” Higgs said sarcastically, and he felt Sam’s fingertips grip hard against him, causing Higgs to let out a hiss as the pain in his leg ebbed. 

“I’m fucking with you Bridges.” Higgs said in his defense, letting out a tired sigh as Sam shook his head. 

“Remind me again, why I’m saving you.”

“Cause we have a common goal. You gotta save your little girl, I gotta save somethin’ important to me too.” Higgs said flatly, deciding to curl in Sam’s arms and relax. If he was gonna be embarrassed about the ordeal, he might as well make the most of it and get comfortable. 

“All the more reason I shouldn’t trust you,” Sam said as a matter of fact while Higgs chuckled weakly. 

“That’s what makes this fun for me Sammy boy. You’ll never know.” Higgs muttered. 

“The fuck were you doing out here anyway near the border?” Sam asked, deciding to change the subject. He didn’t want to give Higgs an excuse to banter. The last thing he needed was to hear him go on a tirade. 

“Like any ex-terrorist, my chance of freedom and safety from the UCA lies in what was once Canada. I take it that’s where’ve you been hiding all this time.” 

Sam didn’t say anything, but the silence was enough to let Higgs know he was right on the money. 

“Must be nice getting away from all the bullshit down here. Can’t say I don’t envy ya.” Higgs said softly, for once earning a sympathetic gaze from Sam for the briefest moment until he kept his eyes focused on the road. 

“I’m a bastard, but I’ll help you get your little one back. I hate ya, but I’d hate for your little bridge baby to lose her daddy.” Higgs said sincerely, as Sam furrowed his brows, unsure if he should trust his word or not.

“This– _thing_ you’re trying to save, if you help me get Lou, I’ll help you retrieve it. Afterward, we’re square and I want you to stay the fuck away from me.” Sam said firmly as Higgs made a face but nonetheless nodded in agreement. 

“That sounds like a plan. Anything else?” 

Sam scoffed. “I don’t have to kiss you to seal the deal, right?” 

“Not unless you really want to.” The sultry tone made Sam freeze as he looked down, seeing Higgs purse his lips to further tease as he made kissing sounds towards him. Shaking his head, Sam dropped Higgs to the ground. Higgs groaned, feeling pain radiated throughout his leg as Sam pressed on.

“Forget it!” Sam hollered.

“Sammy! Saaaaammm! It was just a joke! Sam! Sammy, you’re not gonna leave me here right? Right? Sam? Shit! Hold on, hold on!” Higgs started to crawl, limping when he could to catch up. 

Sam smirked as he continued on, knowing he’d go back for Higgs. They had a deal and Sam needed Higgs’s smarts if he was going to save Louise. Nonetheless, he was gonna take his time enjoying Higgs crawling to catch up. It was more satisfying than beating the tar out of his rival. 


	220. Take Care (Heartman & Sam)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FAEGRIFTED ASKED:  
> you obviously can’t be trusted to take care of yourself, so let me do it for you. SamxHeartman

The room was silent between Sam and Heartman as each was trying to fix up their respective projects. Heartman was reconfiguring his AED due to a short circuit while Sam gave up patching a wound on his kneecap out of frustration. The gruff snort that escaped the porter didn’t fall on deaf ears as Heartman looked up briefly before going about reconnecting wires. This went on for a time, until Heartman sighed, shut the top of his AED, and approached Sam, all the while grabbing the medical equipment that was on the couch.

“What are you doing?” Sam asked, looking up at Heartman with a confused expression. Heartman gestured at Sam’s right knee cap, the bloodied pulp that it was and made a face.

“You obviously can’t be trusted to take care of yourself, so let me do it for you.” Heartman said, gently shooing Sam to move to the side so he could sit down. Heartman gestured for Sam to stick his leg up, laying it across Heartman’s lap as he scooted closer to Sam’s knee area.

“I thought you were mad at me,” Sam said, keeping his eyes off of Heartman. The last thing he wanted to do was make eye contact with his former ally and friend. 

Heartman merely smiled, rolling up his sleeves as he took out some medical tools and began to seal the wound up with a laser contraption. The instrument was precise, Sam only making a pained hiss every so often when the piercing light hit a nerve. He couldn’t complain. It was better than stitches which he was accustomed to. 

“At the end of the day, we’re still friends Sam. Even though you left without saying goodbye.” Heartman’s tone was morose as he focused on the task at hand. 

Sam furrowed his brows. “Sounds like you hold a grudge.”

Heartman sighed. “I hold many things, a grudge isn’t one of them.”

“Could have fooled me,” Sam said bluntly. 

“When you left four years ago, I was happy for you but–there were people here that cared about you, Sam. We had a connection. When you departed, even with Samantha, it just–I don’t know, I thought after everything our group had been through with the EE, you would have said goodbye. I thought you were dead all this time, Sam. That was heavy on my heart for a while.” Heartman said sincerely, trying not to cast any of his frustrations in his voice towards Sam. Deep down, he understood Sam had to leave the UCA for Lou’s sake, but it hurt nonetheless. Afterall, Heartman considered Sam one of the few friends he had in the world. 

“I’m here now. That’s gotta count for something.” Sam murmured, as Heartman prepared to bandage the wound and smiled. 

“It does. Just promise me the next time you have to go into hiding, you’ll give me a proper farewell.”

Sam forced himself to smile as he looked at the array of books Heartman had throughout his office, recalling the first time he ever set foot in his residence. It was strange, how fast time had flown. 

“For you, I’ll try.”


	221. Dear Enemy (Higgs & Male OC)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NEMODOREN ASKED:  
> hey hey if you feel like it can you write me something sweet or sad for my boys khaio and higgs based of this prompt ❝ i’ve always been in love with you. could you tell it from the moment that i met you? ❞ also darling i hope you are having a nice day and im proud of you in any possible way, keep on keeping on ❤️

“You’re lying.” Higgs muttered, bitterness leaving his lips like poison as Khaio looked on at his former friend. Warm tears betrayed feelings as Khaio sniffled, using the sleeve of his hooded jacket to wipe away snot as he pleaded once more with Higgs. 

“It’s the truth, Higgs. When have I ever lied to you? Not once. Not even after all the times you’ve lied to me.” Khaio said, the desperation in his voice managing to tug at whatever remained of Higgs’s heartstrings. He was fully committed to Amelie, to the end of the world, but the sudden revelation from his best friend threatened to undo everything he had tossed away. It threatened to drag up Higgs’s humanity from the depths of his own personal hell, making him take responsibility for his actions, his crimes against others among other sins. 

“I’ve always been in love with you. Could you tell it from the moment I met you?” Khaio said aloud, the sincerity in his voice choking out as he shook his head. He was desperate at this point, wanting to do whatever he could muster to bring Higgs back from the brink. Khaio didn’t have the physical strength to knock sense into Higgs, but he had his heart and his voice. It was the only weapon he had that could stand a chance against the darkness emitting from Higgs’s body. 

“Khaio, you’ve always been a naive fool. What the hell makes you think the feelings would have been reciprocated?” Higgs said flatly, turning his head and body to fully look at Khaio. A deep glare greeted the young man as Higgs shook his head, his own tears beginning to emerge from the corners of his eyes. 

“I’m damaged goods, man.” Higgs said with a laugh, wiping away at his face. There was no room for tears right now. He couldn’t afford to be seen as weak, he wouldn’t allow himself to feel such things. Not anymore. “There ain’t no coming back from what I’ve done.”

“Let me help you–please, together we can find a way and–”

“I’m a fucking terrorist, Khaio. The sooner you get it through that dumbass head of yours, the better off you’re gonna be. I ain’t good for you. We’re finished. Now, I’m gonna honor what we had before and not kill you right now but I swear if you get in my way–” The coldness in Higgs’s tone ceased as he furrowed his brows, clenching his fists as he gazed over the despair in his former colleague’s features. 

“Stay outta my way.” Higgs said, and jumped. 

Khaio shuddered as he fell to his knees, the weight of his feelings on top of knowing what Higgs had become destroyed whatever pillars he had held him up. He didn’t know what to do, but Khaio wasn’t going to give up. Not as long as he still loved Higgs, he wouldn’t give up on him. 


	222. Scary Movie (Fragile & Higgs)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ANONYMOUS ASKED:  
> “I’m holding your hand because the movie is scary, alright? It’s a… Terrifying… Rom-com… ….. .” w/ Fragile and Higgs, pls! 🤗😍

Fragile wasn’t sure how they got from point A to point B, but enjoying the afternoon lazily lounging in the living space of the offices with Higgs ended up being more fun than she anticipated. When he snapped out of the work mentality, Higgs was quite humorous to be around. 

Fragile was well aware of his charismatic nature, but Higgs had a way of hiding it during working hours. He seemed to let his guard down, very much behaving playful and trying to lighten the mood. He didn’t say it outright, but Fragile had a feeling Higgs was aware today was hard on her. It was the anniversary of her father’s death, after all, something she had mentioned in passing weeks ago. It would explain why he had been extra attentive as of late. 

“Higgs, why the hell are you holding my hand?” Fragile exclaimed, letting out a chuckle as Higgs’s eyes were glued to the screen. He grimaced from time to time, making Fragile’s smile widen. 

“I’m holding your hand because this movie is scary, alright? It’s a…teriffying..rom-com.” Higgs said sarcastically, taking a moment to side-eye her as he grinned, earning yet another laugh from his business partner. Fragile let go of his hand, giving a playful slug to his shoulder. He rubbed at the spot, murmuring ‘owch’ every so often. 

“You’re the one that suggested it.” Fragile said matter of fact. “We could have watched something different.”

“I know, but I never saw a rom-com before.” Higgs shrugged.

“Is it as horrible as you envisioned?” Fragile asked with a chuckle.

“Oh hell yeah,” Higgs laughed. “Nightmare inducing bullshit. You’re gonna have to give me time off to see a therapist. I don’t think I can cope.”

Fragile rolled her eyes, trying to avoid Higgs’s gaze on her. She could see he was grinning from ear to ear, mannerisms reminding her of a child amused by something an adult would consider immature. 

“Now I know you’re full of it, you’d never see one even if I paid you.” Fragile stated, crossing her arms and looking at Higgs, smiling as he threw his arms up in defeat.

“You got me there darlin’.” Higgs breathed out, then leaned back into the couch and lazily got comfortable. “At least enlighten me on this question, if you’d be so kind.”

“What sort of question do you have?” 

“Is my attempt at humor making this day any easier on you?” Higgs asked. Fragile was taken aback by the sincerity, but she felt good knowing she was right. Higgs had been trying to make her feel better. There were no tricks, nothing under the table. She appreciated it immensely, but couldn’t fit it into proper words. 

“Yes. Thanks for hanging with me.” Fragile managed to say, offering a small smile as Higgs gave a nod. 

“It’s been a pleasure. You know, you ain’t half bad when you loosen up a bit.” 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Fragile asked, quirking a brow as Higgs chuckled. 

“I mean you’re a little too serious darlin’. Even by my standards.”

Fragile sighed, letting out a laugh. “Got any suggestions on how I fix that?”

“Sure, watch more horrible rom-coms. They seem to make you light up more than anyone you’d probably date in real life.” Higgs suggested, the sarcasm getting both to laugh together. 

“You’re horrible.”

“I know, but it’s why I’m great.” 

As hard as it was, Fragile knew she was gonna be alright today.


	223. A For Effort (Sam & Female OC)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> XODRAGONLADYXO ASKED:  
> ❝ That was said so horribly wrong but you sounded very cute while trying. A for effort. ❞ Lynn and Sam pls

“I’m serious. Hit me with something.” Sam said, smiling a little as he glanced over at Lynn while they were walking. She let out a laugh, adjusting the strap to her backpack while Sam looked down at her, still waiting for her to say something. Lynn shook her head, thinking this was a stupid idea but nonetheless the two had nothing better to entertain themselves with. 

“Alright, let’s try a little bit of Spanish.” Lynn suggested.

“Spanish, eh?” Sam chuckled, the gruffness of his tone making goosebumps go up Lynn’s arm as she cleared her throat.

“You got a problem with that?” She asked firmly, taking Sam aback as he shrugged.

“Nah, hit me with your best shot. I had no idea you knew how to speak it. Kind of a rarity these days.” Sam said then pointed ahead, seeing a small fox running up towards a cliff. He was taken aback by it, having not seen such critters in a long time. 

“What do you call that in Spanish?”

“Zorro.” Lynn said.”

“Zorro,” Sam repeated.

Lynn smirked and gave the porter a friendly nudge, earning furrowed brows as Sam looked at her confused. 

“Let’s make this interesting. Tell me something you’d like to say in Spanish, I’ll say it, and then you try to repeat it.” Lynn suggested as Sam made a face.

“Seems like an awful lot of work.” 

“You giving up already?” Lynn snorted.

“No.” Sam huffed. “How do you say happy holidays?”

“Feliz Navidad.” Lynn said, gesturing for Sam to repeat. 

“Felipe’s not my dad?”

Lynn and Sam both paused to let out a hard laugh. Sam’s face twinged with several shades of pink as Lynn tried to compose herself the best she could. 

“That was said so horribly wrong but you sounded very cute while trying. A for effort.” Lynn chuckled as Sam scratched the back of his neck and let out a huff.

“Thanks, I guess.” He paused for a moment, letting out a breath as he chuckled. “Maybe we should stop while we’re ahead. I feel dumb already.”

“Are you kidding? We’re just getting started.” Lynn said, her mind growing more amused at the possibilities of Sam messing up further. It really beat the silence the two had carried on for hours on end. 


	224. Rest (Mama & Sam)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FAEGRIFTED ASKED:  
> you need to get some rest. SamxMama/Malockne

Mama let out a quiet sigh, trying to not be heard by her guest as she rubbed her forehead, staring blankly at the computer screen in her lab. Nonetheless, Sam cleared his throat as her brows furrowed. 

“You need to get some rest,” Sam said, much to Mama’s chagrin as she turned around in her computer chair and crossed her arms.

“Says the porter that works his ass off twenty-four seven and refuses to take naps. No thanks. I’d rather get a direct order from the President.” Mama said bluntly as Sam approached her from behind. He gently rests his hands on her shoulders, Mama easing into his touch as she closes her eyes and lets out a breath. 

“You’re not usually one for this kind of contact,” Mama said, looking up at Sam as he shrugged.

“Normally, you’d be right. Look, I know I’m flawed too but you’ve been at this coding project for weeks. Every time I drop off delivery, you’re one step closer to bashing your head in. Take it easy. Please. No job is worth this.” Sam offered, trying to gently coax Mama into taking a break. Nonetheless, Mama eased up a little. One of her hands gently reached upward and pat Sam on the arm before she got up and decided to take his words to heart. She still shook her head as they made eye contact.

“Once more, you’re the biggest hypocrite I’ve ever known.” Mama said as Sam offered a small smile. 

“I know I am, but I got you to stand up at least, right?” Sam said as Mama shrugged. 

“I guess you did. So what brings you here today?” Mama asked. Curious as to why Sam showed up in the first place. She didn’t have any orders this time around, no jobs for the porter to take care of. 

“I thought maybe we could talk.” Sam started, feeling his resolve beginning to die down some as Mama furrowed her brows. She knew Sam well enough at this point that she could tell when something was amiss.

“Did something bad happen?” Mama asked. 

Sam shook his head. “No, I just need to be around someone I like right now.”

Sam didn’t have to elaborate further. Mama got the idea. He seldom ever talked about his previous life, his family that had perished long ago, but she figured it had something to do with that. Sam mostly kept to himself, hardly said a word unless he felt strongly about something. 

“I’ll make you something to eat. C’mon.” Mama smiled warmly at Sam, leading the way out of the lab and into the kitchen area. She prayed her BT child wouldn’t show itself right now. The last thing she needed, was trying to explain that to Sam who was probably undergoing turmoil of his own accord. 


	225. Limp (Sam & Female OC)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> XODRAGONLADYXO ASKED:  
> “That’s a limp, and the line I draw. I’m carrying you.” I wanna see a story where Sam carries Lynn....She will be stubborn and say things like how she is fine or how she isnt hurt but that's her trying to be tough.

Sam let out a gruff noise, getting Lynn’s attention immediately. She quirked a brow up, watching as Sam looked over her body like a hawk checking to see if it could dive down safely to scoop a prey item up. Her skin shuddered from how firm his gaze was. 

“What?” She asked Sam bluntly as he gestured toward her right leg. 

“You holding up alright?” Sam asked, fixated on the appendage Lynn had been trying not to limp on for a while. 

They both had trouble running into MULEs who thought it would be wise to pick them off when they had their backs turned. Sam ended up alright from the mess, but Lynn had taken a nasty fall down a cliff. To be honest, her leg was more than likely broken, but given the circumstances, she didn’t want Sam to fall behind on her behalf. There was much terrain to trek and the nearest settlement was a two-day walk. If they were going to make it there on time, Lynn couldn’t afford to be weak. She’d be lying to herself though saying it didn’t hurt. Nonetheless, she didn’t want Sam’s pity. Lynn had been through worse back in her homeworld. 

“I’m fine Sam. I’m a little jumpy still, but I’ll be alright.” Lynn said, trying to put on her best game face. All the while, playing up her part of acting like there was nothing going on with the leg. Lynn realized too late she must’ve been doing a terrible job, because she could feel Sam’s arms wrap around her body, trying to scoop her up. 

“That’s a limp, and the line I draw. I’m carrying you.” Sam said firmly. 

“Wait, you can’t just do that—Sam!” Lynn exclaimed, flailing around before settling in Sam’s arms. He cradled her like something small and fragile, holding Lynn close to his chest as he continued to walk on. He didn’t listen to her protests or threats, even after a good ten minutes of nothing but nagging. 

“You’re either really determined or stubborn,” Lynn mumbled, earning a small smirk from Sam as he huffed. 

“I’m probably a bit of both, to be honest.” 

“For what it’s worth, thank you.” Lynn said, feeling relieved there was no additional pressure being applied to her leg. The swelling was already going down quite a bit since Sam took the initiative to carry Lynn around as if he were her personal pack mule. 

“Don’t mention it. Next time, be straight up. Okay? I don’t mind helping you.” Sam said sincerely. 

“Sam?”

“Hmm?”

“Just shut up and keep moving.” Lynn requested, albeit playfully. It got a soft chuckle out of Sam as he nodded and continued on. All the while, she could have sworn that Sam’s grip around her body tightened, keeping her close and safe. 


	226. Surviving (Higgs & Gene-Sky of Atoms)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CRYSTALDWIGHTSWORLD ASKED:  
> For the bird box prompts, "surviving is not living" for Higgs? Hope you're doing okay.

“I have a question that I hope you’ll enlighten with an answer,” Higgs said as Gene made a face. It came out of the blue, nonetheless, she shrugged and went about adding more sticks to the fire Higgs had built earlier on. 

“I think at this point in our strange friendship, I can answer anything you throw at me.” Gene laughed.

“I highly doubt that darlin’.” Higgs chuckled, adjusting on his sleeping mat as he sat crisscrossed, hands lazily resting on either side of his body. His fingertips gently digging into the ground, feeling soft soil embed itself into his nails. 

“Sides’ for trying to get your little ticket to paradise up North, do you enjoy being a porter?” Higgs asked. His eyes went from counting stars to looking at Gene, studying her features as they were further illuminated by the fire. He could see the gears turning in her head already, not sure where to begin and where to end. 

“I love my job. I love the freedom I get from running around, but to be honest, lately, it’s felt more like I’m doing it for survival. Whatever bit of income I have left after going to savings for my UCA pass, goes straight into porter gear and essentials. I don’t think I ever got to indulge with what I make.” Gene said honestly, wrapping her arms around her legs as she scooted closer to the fire for warmth. 

Higgs furrowed his brows. “Survivin’ is not livin’.” 

Gene tilted her head, the expression getting Higgs to smirk momentarily out of amusement. “What do you mean?”

“Well, take it from me. I’ve been a hermit for two years, and before then–through most of my youth and early adulthood, that’s all I did. I did the bare minimum for myself so I could keep living. Looking back on it, I wasn’t really alive. You know all them carvings and stuff you’ve seen around my old bunker? I only got into that shortly after meetin’ you. A wake up call if you will.” 

There was a gentle silence that made peace between them, Gene watched as Higgs once more looked up at the sky. He seemed preoccupied with many things going on in his mind. It was only when she cleared her throat, did Higgs snap back to the conversation at hand. 

“Why are you telling me this?” Gene asked curiously, watching as Higgs sighed and got up. He walked over to her spot and sat beside her, putting a hand on Gene’s shoulder which she looked at briefly before meeting his gaze. A soft smile lingered on his lips as his hand let go.

“I’m telling you this, so that way you don’t make the same mistakes I did. I want you to live. Be a little indulgent. Don’t stagnate like me. I missed out on a lot, made one too many mistakes cause I couldn’t see past just gettin’ by. As for your porter job, you’re too good for them darlin’. They don’t deserve you.” 

“Was that an actual compliment?” Gene asked surprised, letting out a soft laugh as Higgs grinned briefly, his tongue running over his bottom lip as he nodded. 

“Could always call you a bitch and ruin the moment if you’d like.” He said playfully, earning a slug to the shoulder from Gene. Higgs feigned he was hurt, rubbing at the spot as they both laughed. 

“You know, you’re not a terrible guy Higgs. Even though you see yourself as such.” Gene said, joining Higgs in lying down and looking up at the stars. Their heads brushing against one another as they got settled and comfortable. 

“You know me, but not too well darlin’.” Higgs said softly after letting out a breath. 

“Why don’t you tell me more?” Gene asked, tilting her head to glance at Higgs as he peered back. He blinked a few times, offering up a shrug. 

“Kind of a long story for tonight, wouldn’t you agree?” Higgs asked, trying to change the subject. He could see the light in Gene’s eyes though, that little spark where she wanted to know too much for her own good. This time, Higgs found himself not able to resist it as he adjusted and lied on his side, arm propped to keep his head up as he looked down at her.

“I got nothing but time right now. Live a little, like you told me just now.” Gene said, adjusting so she was laying on her side, facing Higgs in full. “Tell me your story.”

“Hmm, promise not to gossip?” Higgs asked sarcastically, nonetheless, there was an edge to his tone letting Gene know this was a serious request. 

“Who would I tell?” Gene asked with a shrug. “It’s not like I know too many people.” 

“You could destroy me with it,” Higgs said, his eyes looking over Gene’s. “One word to the UCA, and I’m dead.”

The color in Gene’s face drained some, letting Higgs’s words hit her in full. She knew he had a past. He had hinted on numerous times of past crimes, and the fact he knew folks in Homo Demens and feigned betraying Gene to throw them off was enough to get her to stop and ponder. Nonetheless, Gene smiled and reached a hand up to boop his nose. Higgs made a face getting her to snort.

“We’re friends, right?” Gene asked.

Higgs nodded. 

“Whatever it is, I won’t think of less of you.” Gene said calmly, watching as Higgs let out a sigh and furrowed his brows almost as if he didn’t believe her, but relented. 

“Where do I begin?” He mused.

“Wherever you want,” Gene said, offering a shrug. Higgs smiled at that, looking back down at her as he began to speak. 

“Well, it kind of started in Central Knot City, and I was gettin’ ready to kick Sam Bridges ass…”


	227. Night Terror (Higgs & Gene-Sky of Atoms)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FAEGRIFTED ASKED:  
> did you have another nightmare? GenexHiggs

Higgs stirred in his sleep, feeling his body becoming overheated. His eyes slowly began to open. Night hadn’t come and gone yet for the stars were still out. When it dawned on him it wasn’t the sun that was cooking his body, but the campfire nearby coming to life, he rose up. Gene wasn’t on her sleeping mat a few feet away from him like he was used to. Brief panic stirred in his chest, heart-thumping to wake him up further as he investigated. 

Furrowing his brows, Higgs turned his head and saw Gene sitting near the campfire on the other side away from him. Her knees were bunched up, arms locking them into place with her head bowed. Higgs wondered how long she had been cooped up like that, figuring it had to have been a while. Even with the light of the campfire illuminating her arms, Higgs could tell Gene was cold. The night had been a cool one at that.

He stretched and carefully crawled towards Gene and sat beside her. He hesitated before resting a hand on her shoulder to check if she was asleep, getting Gene to jump. Her eyes widened like a deer, staring the end of a gun down. Higgs slowly put his hands up emphasizing he meant no harm. 

“Hey, it’s alright darlin’. Didn’t mean to startle you.” Higgs spoke softly, gazing over her. Gene continued to stare, her body very much on the defense as Higgs lowered his arms. 

“Did you have another nightmare?” Higgs asked, watching as Gene slowly began to come back to earth. She tiredly gazed at the fire, nodding to his question. Higgs was about to say something until Gene began speaking up. He quietly listened, keeping his eyes on her and watching if she needed more space. 

“I can’t get him out of my head. I killed him, but he’s still there. The way he smelled, his weight–just when I think I catch a break my mind goes back to what happened. I can’t sleep, Higgs. Not when I close my eyes and Deeter–the fucking bastard, is right there.” The exhaustion in her voice was enough to tear at Higgs’s own heartstrings. 

“I feel so numb. I keep thinking of him telling me you’re dead and no one’s going to come.”

The entire time she spoke with pain in her voice, Higgs was glaring. To say he was upset for Gene was an understatement. His muscles tensed along with his fists. He hated this. How even after they had dealt with Deeter, the man still had his clutches around Gene. It made Higgs feel inadequate. He was almost too late to save Gene in real life, and now he couldn’t save her in her dreams. 

The guilt Higgs had too from running with a man like Deeter while he was with Homo Demens made him feel that much more sick about the situation. Even though he knew it wasn’t his fault, Higgs couldn’t help but feel that if he never knew Gene, if he never joined Homo Demens, maybe she wouldn’t have come close to being brutalized and killed. 

Higgs, being a terrorist before, knew he was capable of great harm. He had a darkness inside him that was still there, lurking beneath whatever calm demeanor he had, but even a man such as himself never would have attempted to do to Gene what Deeter had intended. 

“What do you want me to do?” Higgs asked, letting out a breath as he tried to steady his anger. The last thing he wanted, was for Gene to assume he was mad at her. 

Gene turned her head, looking at Higgs with confusion as he once more asked. “Gene, what do you need from me?” 

Gene shook her head, not responding to Higgs’s question. He was about to say his piece and give her space until Gene reached out and gently took his hand into hers. She squeezed his fingers so hard, Higgs thought that she was going to cut off his circulation. He looked down at her hand clasping his, then back up to her. His lips slightly parted, seeing she was tearing up. 

“I’m safe with you, right?” Gene asked, sniffling as Higgs nodded. 

“Of course you are.” He reassured, shaking his head. 

“C’mere.” Higgs gestured with his fingers for her to get closer, and he was surprised Gene did as asked. He carefully brought Gene into his arms, minding his motions to be calm so he didn’t spook her. 

Once she was comfortable, Higgs cradled her, fingers running through her hair as he felt Gene bury her face into his chest. Her body shuddered from stress and cold. Using his free hand, Higgs reached over towards his mat and grabbed a hold of his cape and covered both of them up with it. 

“I know I wasn’t there for you, but it won’t happen again.” Higgs murmured quietly, continuing to feel Gene’s body quake against his. His arms tightened around her, keeping Gene secure and allowing more warmth to go to her. 

“Darlin’, look at me.” Higgs requested, his voice soft as Gene carefully lifted her head staring right up into his eyes. Higgs tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, smiling down at her like he had the world figured out despite being so small compared to it. 

“Don’t be afraid of me, please. I know what happened to you was awful, but–I’m a two-timing son of a bitch, you know that, but I got you. You’re mine whether you like it or not, and I’m yours. We’re friends, right?” 

Gene didn’t say a word, her eyes still studying his face as Higgs tried to keep himself together for her sake. Gene quietly lifted herself, her nose almost brushing against Higgs’s before wrapping her arms over his neck, lips gently pressed to the scruff on his cheek as she rests her chin on his shoulder. She could feel his hands adjust, rubbing against her back as he kissed the side of her temple. She could feel Higgs inhale her scent, murmuring he had her and things were going to be okay. 

“Always.” Gene murmured, closing her eyes. She felt she could sleep in peace for the first time in days. “Always, Higgs.”


	228. DOOMED (Fragile & Sam)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ANONYMOUS ASKED:  
> “We’re doomed” platonic Sam and Fragile?

“How did it go?” Fragile asked after teleporting Sam away from the beach and back home. He merely smirked, letting out a gruff scoff. 

“We’re doomed.” Sam said, forcing himself to look at her. The remorse in Fragile’s expression was enough to make Sam’s stomach painfully twist. She looked away from him, her head bowed in defeat as she processed what was going to come. The end of the world. The end of everything as they knew it. There was no way Sam could have stopped it, even though he did everything in his power to appease Amelie and tried to plead with her humanity. 

“It’s not going to happen now, but I postponed it.” Sam said solemnly, taking a step towards Fragile and resting a hand on her shoulder. She forced herself to look at him.

“Then there’s still time to try again, right?” Fragile asked, looking up at Sam once more. He shook his head, and no words needed to be spoken on the subject. It was final.

“We have until next week, the last Sunday. She thought it would be poetic.” Sam said in disgust as he made his way towards the bed in the Bridges Safe House, collapsing from pure exhaustion. 

“You can’t be giving up now. Not after everything we’ve been through.” Fragile pleaded, watching as Sam merely looked up at the ceiling. No words could leave his body. He had been through so much, fought for so many, and now the weight of his actions and being used settled in his mind. He was tired of being a puppet. He had been one all his life thanks to Bridget and Amelie. 

“Higgs had a point. There was no stopping this thing. Not even with me on board.” Sam said bitterly and watched as Fragile glared and walked over to her umbrella. She took a hold of it and sighed, looking at Sam who still didn’t have the presence of mind to look her way before she would jump. 

“You don’t believe that. I know you don’t.” And then she was gone, and Sam had enough.


	229. Saving You (Fragile & Higgs)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ANONYMOUS ASKED:  
> 5\. “Move out of my way before I make you.” w/ Fragile trying to take Higgs away from Amelie's beach, but the EE gets in the way.

Fragile limped, feeling the weight of Higgs’s body starting to strain her. He had his arm swung over her shoulder as she attempted to carry him far away from the beach, away from Amelie and Sam while there was still a chance. She could hear his groans growing fainter and briefly stopped, looking at Higgs as his head lolled to the side and nearly collided against hers. 

“Higgs, you need to hang on. I’m almost at a point where I can jump.” Fragile whispered towards him. There was still great bitterness she held for the man she once called a friend and business partner, but after his confession, before Fragile was more than prepared to deliver several bullets into his hide, she couldn’t bear to let him die. Not in a place like this. Not with that–thing. 

A few more steps forward and Fragile let out a gasp and stopped dead in her tracks upon seeing Amelie standing twenty feet from her. Fragile swallowed, fear leaving its mark in her features before she glared as Amelie took a step forward. As soon as Amelie moved, the gun Fragile had was pointed right at the Extinction Entity, causing her to let out a noise. 

Amelie, needless to say, looked taken aback as she stared up towards Fragile’s fierce gaze. 

“What are you doing?” Amelie asked.

“What does it look like?” Fragile countered, not bothering to hide her disdain for the Extinction Entity. She could feel Higgs shudder as his breathing grew slower. He was quickly losing consciousness from his injuries. 

“After everything he did, you’re going to let him leave my beach?” Amelie stated, sounding hurt as Fragile held her ground. She refused to even blink in front of this being’s presence. 

“Higgs deserves what’s coming for him, but I’m not going to let him die here. Not with you. Not after everything he told me. You’re the one that put him up to the idea of making me run through Timefall.” 

“That–it’s not what you think. I merely showed what he wanted to do–”

“Bullshit. Move out of the way before I make you.” Fragile said as her grip on the gun grew tighter. If she had the strength, if she had true courage, she would have been blasting away at Amelie but there was another life in her hands. Another life she had to deliver to the world of the living. 

“I know Higgs doing that was cruel beyond words, but it led you to Sam. It allowed you to have a connection with him. It allowed you to grow _feelings_ for him. I needed you to bring him here, and that was the only way I knew how. Things couldn’t have gone any different or there’d be no way Sam would have made it.” Amelie said in her defense, but regardless of the remorse in her tone or the way she carried herself as if guilt plagued her essence, Fragile was having none of it. 

A few stray tears left Fragile’s eyes as she shook her head, arching her shoulders a bit so Higgs was steady. The gun quaked under her fingertips. 

“You’re a monster,” Fragile said. 

“And you’re saving one.” Amelie countered, looking disappointed as her gaze fell upon Higgs’s almost lifeless body.

“You made him into this,” Fragile said firmly. “Higgs was many things, but you exploited him in the worst possible way. You knew he had trauma, knew he had insecurity and you fed into it. He was getting better. He was—” 

Fragile had to stop, closing her eyes as she thought back to how things used to be. How Higgs gave her hope, how he was able to charm even the roughest of porters, how his energy and spark for life inspired people to keep trekking even though the future was bleak. He may have hated himself, but he tried channeling that hatred into something positive. Higgs could have had a chance to be a great leader, but it had been robbed. 

“Even if I never did anything, he would have perished.” Amelie said, her hand going over her heart for emphasis on her sincerity. 

“I don’t believe you,” Fragile said as she opened her eyes. “Higgs had a strong will.”

“You think you know him so well? Do you have any idea how close he was to ending his own life before I came to him? He was going to end things just like your own father did. Even with everything great going for his life, it wasn’t enough. I gave him a purpose. It is my right to take it back now.” Amelie said firmly, and Fragile counted her lucky stars as she could feel her body ease up. The hairs on the back of her neck standing much like the spikes in her uniform. She was prepared to make the jump. 

“It is my right to take back my friend,” Fragile said, firing off several rounds towards Amelie’s feet to distract her before Higgs and her teleported away from the beach. Away from the hell Higgs had been trapped in. 


	230. My Side (Higgs & Gene-Sky of Atoms)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ARGETLAM007 ASKED:  
> Hey you, my adorable friend 🤗 for emotional prompts, "I don't want you to leave my side" for Higgs please ❤️

“You still dead set on it all, are ya darlin’?” Higgs asked curiously, his eyes no longer fixated on the sky as he turned and looked over at Gene, watching as she shrugged and gave a nod. Her gaze still looking outward and into the endless valley, they had been combing through all the while attempting to find a camping spot for the night, safe from MULEs and other degenerates. 

“Being a part of the UCA’s Pioneer Program has been a dream in the making. I’ll finally be able to leave a mark in the way I wanted. Besides, I don’t see or have much else in America to keep me tethered down here. With more people coming out of their bunkers too since the BTs disappeared, it won’t be long before people start flocking. Give it a decade and I guarantee the land is going to change and not for the better.” Gene said as Higgs all the while was amused by her answer, yet he could feel his heart nearly come to a halt when he picked up on the tone of her determination to get out of dodge. 

Gene had grown on him. A lot. More than anyone had managed to pull off when it came to himself. Higgs was a realist. He knew eventually Gene was going to arrive at her destination, deliver the BT Plague to the scientists, and from then on it was goodbye for good but there was the irrational side of his mind trying to find some way to prolong the journey. 

“Ya’ll seem pretty dead set on that.” Higgs chuckled as Gene smirked, looking at him playfully. 

“It’s the truth. You’ll see after all this is over.” Gene said as a matter of fact, causing Higgs to furrow his brows as he sighed. 

“Wouldn’t count on that darlin’.”

Higgs had spent the last few days conspiring to lead Gene in circles, keep her from getting from point A to point B. Given how long they had known each other now and after what they had been through, Higgs didn’t want to lose her. He didn’t want to lose this person, this mere porter–who had become his best friend. A friend whom he was growing to love but was too scared to admit it to himself. 

Later on, as they took shelter in an old porter hut, Higgs and Gene quietly ate from their ration packs. The two stuck in their own thoughts as the fire crackled. Eventually, Higgs looked up and observed how Gene was consuming her food. The little nuances she did, the mannerisms as she picked up another bit of meat and put it into her mouth had his mind spinning. Higgs knew he had it bad especially when appreciating the things Gene did that most wouldn’t observe or take for granted. 

Sighing, Higgs plopped down his tray and adjusted. Gene looked over with a perplexed look on her face as Higgs got up and went over to her side, sitting beside her as he gently took away her own dish and sat it down.

“Higgs, what’s wrong?”

“I gotta get somethin’ off my head right now,” Higgs said bluntly and took in a breath. He still didn’t have the strength to tell Gene about his feelings, but he had enough to get this one point across. 

“When all this shit is over, I don’t want you to leave America.” Higgs started and he could already see Gene was going to counter, up until he held a gloved hand up to her lips and stopped Gene in her tracks. She stared at him, curiosity and worry lingering in her eyes as Higgs continued upon dropping his hand away.

“I’ve done a lot of shitty things in my time, you know that with terrorism and all. I don’t deserve much in life. I don’t even deserve to ask this of you,” He stopped himself, feeling his stomach-churning over itself in lopsided knots. 

“I don’t want you to leave my side,” Higgs said, feeling the words pour from his mouth. “You’re important to me, as sappy as this shit sounds–damn it Gene, I don’t wanna lose you. Even if I have to uproot from my place and go with you, you’re not leavin’ my ass behind.”

It wasn’t the most eloquent of speeches, nor was it filled with the truth Higgs deep down wanted Gene to know, but the pleading was enough. It was enough to get the gears in Gene’s mind turning. Enough to let her know that their friendship had meant something to Higgs in the end. Enough that Gene realized she didn’t want to leave–not without him. 

“Okay,” Gene said softly, smiling as Higgs tilted his head. Puzzlement littered his face.

“Okay?” 

Gene nodded. “You’re gonna go with me.”

“You serious?” Higgs asked, letting out a huff of amusement. 

“Dead serious,” Gene said truthfully with a nod. “I can’t let you have all the fun down here, might as well take the party with me.”

“I didn’t think you found me that entertainin’.” Higgs mused. 

“The only certainty I have in life is that death comes for everyone and Higgs Monaghan knows how to liven up shit.” Gene said playfully. 

Higgs slowly began to laugh followed by Gene. Their voices filling the sky before they settled. Eventually, as the night drew on, Higgs found himself with his head leaning against Gene’s as she sat by his side and lied her head on his shoulder. They both stared at the fire. From this point forward, whatever was going to happen, Higgs felt relief knowing he wasn’t going to be abandoned again. 


	231. Dawn (Sam & Female OC)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> XODRAGONLADYXO ASKED:  
> Sam needs some kisses from Lynn -smoke bombs outtie-

It was barely dawn. The skies were not the foreboding grey that was usual. Sam looked upward at the pinks and purples that scattered about in the clouds. Though it was a beautiful sight, he couldn't help but wonder if something was amiss. Most pretty things, even seeing the rainbow, meant BT’s were nearby or had been in the area. It was hard to appreciate the little bits of nature here and there with that over one’s head. Nonetheless, Sam had no fears when he gazed upon the woman curled up in his arms, still sleeping the night off. He smiled down at her, sincerity in his gaze as he tucked a piece of hair behind Lynn’s ear. 

Lynn was an anomaly to Sam. Coming from a different world, he still didn’t understand her most of the time, but she slowly started to grow on him, peeling back layers of shields he had kept up since his wife’s passing. The dynamic of their relationship was a strange one, but unlike his previous, with Lynn, Sam didn’t feel the need to be guarded. 

A longing in his eyes was the first thing Lynn awoke too. The way Sam gazed over her made Lynn feel like she was cherished. That not even BTs could harm the moment. She couldn’t recall the last time ever feeling that way with another person. It made this all the more bittersweet as she realized eventually, this too would need to come to an end. Everything did when it came to her life, with how chaotic things were. 

Sam could see the hesitation in her eyes, wondering what was transpiring through her memories as he pressed a kiss to her forehead, earning a soft sigh from Lynn as she tiredly yawned. 

“What was that for?” Lynn asked. 

“For making me see something good this morning,” Sam said sincerely, the two meeting foreheads before they started kissing each other. It wasn’t filled with passion, but it was enough for them. It was enough for Sam to forget about how utterly broken he felt inside and to live in the now. He knew he probably wouldn’t have long with Lynn, and wanted to make the most of it. 


	232. Daughter( Sam & Lou)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RUINEROFCHEESE ASKED:  
> How about a sweet fluffy drabble about Sam seeing Lou do something that makes him so very proud to be her dad🥰🥰 Hope you're okay by the way!♥️

Sam wiped the sweat from his brow, letting out a content sigh. He had been hard at work digging out a well so Lou and himself could get fresh water for their home. He had been living on the border between America and what was once Canada, keeping to himself and staying away from the UCA. 

In the five years that had passed since he last saw Amelie, Sam’s life had been content. He finally felt as if he achieved some sort of peace he had been searching for. His daughter, having given him the strength to move forward. 

Sam leaned a bit on the shovel, watching as Lou was busying herself picking up scraps and arranging it neatly into a pile. Sam never asked for help from her, knowing that being a kid was already challenging enough in this world, but the little one took it upon herself to help. That was something Sam admired about Louise, how she always wanted to make him feel better. The caring nature she had despite being a Bridge Baby among other things was exceptional. He only hoped that her good nature wouldn’t be tainted over time by the bitterness that was still left in this world. After all, though the extinction was put on hold, humanity still had a long way to go and could doom themselves without Amelie’s help. Sam knew the cold truth and then some. 

“Daddy?” Lou piped up, carrying a small bundle of scrap as Sam blinked a few times, making a gruff sound as he looked down at her and smiled.

“Yeah, Lou?” 

“Where do you want me to put these?” Lou asked, looking down at the metal shards and such then back up to Sam. Her eyes pleading for some guidance as Sam crouched down, then pointed nearby the bunker they had been residing. 

“Put them inside, okay? Maybe we can use them for a project.” 

“Really!?” Lou exclaimed, the excitement in her voice contagious as Sam chuckled and pat her head, getting a giggle to escape Lou’s mouth. 

“Yep. Sound like a plan?”

Lou nodded and then quickly turned around, heading towards the bunker enthusiastically. Her soft hums making their way through the air and into Sam’s ears. 

He smiled proudly. Despite the hardships he had been through, losing his biological child, he was thankful to be Louise’s father and hoped his family would last. 


	233. Drinking (Lockne & Heartman)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FAEGRIFTED ASKED:  
> “ you need to drink more. and no, i don’t mean more alcohol. ” HeartmanxMalockne

Heartman furrowed his brows, watching as Lockne poured herself another glass of rum. Usually, he was quite good at hypothesizing what kind of spirits people enjoyed, but Lockne’s peculiar taste had taken him aback. She drank from her glass greedily, almost as if the very cup was an oasis in the middle of the desert and she had been parched for weeks on end. Heartman deduced perhaps this was coming from Mama’s end of things, considering the two were now one Ha and one Ka. He seemed to recall that Lockne was more of a wine person before.

“You need to drink more. And no, I don’t mean more alcohol.” Heartman piped up after clearing his throat, earning a knowing look from Lockne as she sighed. Deep down, she knew he was right but didn’t give Heartman the satisfaction of an answer. She was too stressed to care. 

Heartman once more fell into silence, watching her quietly. He was about to take his leave, wanting to give her some space until Lockne began to speak. Her soft voice filling the air as Heartman listened. 

“It’s not easy–having people look up to you. Ever since the Chiral Network has been connected, the UCA being one now, everything is so–stressful. I didn’t expect this much responsibility. I mean, it was already hard enough with being the overseer of Mountain Knot, but now it’s taken on a whole other life of its own. Even with my sister here with me, I feel so alone in all this. People are judging me all the time even for things outside of my control.” Lockne’s tone was solemn as she looked up, her eyes peering at Heartman as she could see the sympathy in his gaze. 

“I wish I had words of encouragement to give besides to keep on keeping on.” Heartman chuckled, nonetheless his features expressed a certain sadness for her. 

“When I lost my family,” Heartman started, taking in a deep breath as he adjusted his glasses. “I lost sight of everything. The only thing that helped me move forward, was trying to understand the how’s and why’s. To do that though, I had to take it one day at a time or I would have gone crazy. I guess what I’m trying to say is don’t let the bastards get you down.” 

Lockne’s lips quirked into a sincere smile. Although it didn’t do much to help in the grand scheme of things, Heartman’s words were enough to give her some kind of peace. Suddenly the taste of the rum wasn’t so sweet anymore. 


	234. Contemplate (Higgs)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ANONYMOUS ASKED:  
> Can you do another one of Higgs and his kid? They are always so sweet 💕 thanks Rhi

“Papa, papa look!” Skylar chimed, breaking the silence between Higgs and her while they were carving. Higgs took his feet out of the river, adjusting as he sat down his tools and focused all his attention upon his daughter, smiling at the work she had done. 

For a five-year-old, Skylar was giving Higgs a run for his money. Her small hand gently placed her carving into his palm as Higgs examined it, his eyes venturing over every detail as he whistled in amusement, causing Skylar to laugh. 

“You always make funny sounds Papa.” Skylar said as Higgs playfully shook his head at her. 

“It looks great Pipsqueak,” Higgs said, then used his free hand to rummage her hair playfully. Skylar laughed, trying to slap away at Higgs’s hand so he wouldn’t ruin the small braids he had put into her scalp earlier. He chuckled at her antics and let up, handing Skylar’s carving back to her. To say she was proud was an understatement. Higgs sighed, getting Skylar to look up at him.

“Don’t get an ego trip kiddo. You still got a ways to go.” Higgs said with a smile as Skylar tilted her head in confusion. 

“What’s an ego? Is it like–an egg?” She asked as Higgs rubbed the back of his neck, not sure how to put it into context for a little thing like her. He furrowed his brows, making a face as Skylar covered her mouth, trying to suppress the giggle that wanted to escape. Seeing his daughter and how full of life she was, and how mischievous she was behaving like himself made Higgs want to burst out laughing himself. She may have looked an awful lot like Gene, but some of her facial expressions were dead on like his own. 

“Papa can’t think when you distract him like that,” Higgs said playfully. 

“Maybe papa needs to stop making those weird faces!” Skylar taunted, her voice squeaky as Higgs pulled her into a hug, peppering her cheek with kisses as she laughed and kissed him back on the cheek over and over. Higgs nuzzled her head then let Skylar go. 

“Papa, why do you have markings on your head?” Skylar asked, reaching out to touch his forehead. Higgs let out a huff. In hindsight, getting tattoos on his face was probably one of his more stupid ideas in life, but he owned it and then some. 

“Well, Papa thought they were cool at the time. I got them long before your mama and I met.”

“Did you used to wear makeup too before you met mama?” Skylar asked, pointing at the eyeliner Higgs was using. He smiled and nodded at her. 

“What were you like before you met mama?” Skylar asked as Higgs chuckled, feeling the spotlight being put on him. He encouraged his daughter to question things, but Higgs wasn’t sure what was appropriate to tell Skylar at this age. Scrunching his brows, Higgs thought for a moment as Skylar patiently waited for him to answer. 

“Papa was a very confused man. I did a lot of bad things. Someone slapped some sense into papa though. He made me see the mistakes I made. I wasn’t a good man, sweetie. I really wasn’t.” Higgs admitted remorse in his tone and guilt in his gut. His eyes ventured off, looking at the river and trying to calm himself. 

Higgs didn’t give the nitty-gritty details to Skylar for she was too young, but it dawned on Higgs how difficult this discussion was going to be when she was older, and finding out her father was an ex-terrorist that tried to destroy life itself. He worried for her, how people would treat Skylar if they knew she was his daughter. Though Gene and he had many long talks before Skylar was born about the subject, it crushed Higgs on the inside. Higgs felt like he didn’t deserve Gene, nor the little girl before him that was his own. 

“You know what I think?” Skylar piped up, getting Higgs to look at her. He tilted his head some. 

“What do you think?” Higgs asked, wiping away at his eyes. 

“I think you’re the best papa in the whole universe. You’re the prettiest one too. You’re not a bad guy, papa.” Skylar said sincerely, smiling big at him. The adoration in her eyes eased whatever negative energies were consuming Higgs at that moment. He nodded at her, not sure what to say as Skylar happily sat back down and went back to carving. 

“Mama is gonna love these, isn’t she?” Skylar asked, holding up her wood carving with joy. Higgs once more nodded, holding onto this moment for as long as he could so it would drown out the past. 

“She’ll love them. I know she will.” Higgs said, then tried to focus his attention back to his own work, not before giving Skylar some instruction on how not to cut her finger off since she was holding her small blade wrong. 


	235. Question (Sam & Female OC)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> XODRAGONLADYXO ASKED:  
> “ question , you’re not dating anyone , are you? “ Lynn wants to know if Sam is seeing anyone

“Can I ask you a somewhat serious question?” Lynn said as Sam and her continued to trek through the grasslands. Sam briefly looked her way, quirking an eyebrow in thought before he faced forward and let out a grunt. 

“Shoot, I guess.” He said calmly, scanning the horizon for a moment. Luckily, there was no sign of MULEs. They could proceed as planned and hopefully make it to a safe house before nightfall. It was already getting late, but luckily the stars hadn’t come out yet. Sam could make out the golds and pinks in the sky, admiring it for a moment.

“You’re not dating anyone, are you?” Lynn asked, her tone on the edge of being coy as Sam did a double-take and smiled at her. His face tinted with rose-red before he sighed, keeping his eyes in front of him while they traveled. 

“No. I haven’t dated anyone in a long time. I’d probably suck at it, to be honest.” Sam admitted with a shrug. 

Lynn nodded, deciding not to press on the matter any further. She could feel herself growing embarrassed from even asking, though Sam didn’t take a jibe at her or belittled Lynn for the question. She could hear Sam let out a deep sigh nonetheless, and she braced herself for an apology, for ‘stepping out of line’ as he would say until Sam began to talk. 

“I was married once. A long time ago. I lost my wife and baby in a void out.” Sam said, his throat bobbed as he swallowed. Lynn’s expression was one of shock and dismay.

“I had–no idea.”

“Yeah, cause I never discussed it until now,” Sam said somewhat playfully then continued. “Lucy, my wife, we had a complicated relationship. It wasn’t normal. Looking back on it, I think we went in too deep. I still miss her nonetheless. Anyway, that’s why I don’t think I’d be good at dates. I never had a normal life to begin with, and I never had a regular relationship.” 

Lynn was surprised at how open Sam was being, considering his usual stoic and keep to himself nature. She swallowed and shook her head. 

“I’m sorry for your loss.” Lynn said. 

“No biggie,” Sam reassured her, smiling her way as she returned one back.

The rest of the night as they traveled, Sam and Lynn stayed much close to each other than before. 


	236. Fatherhood (Higgs & Fragile)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NIREEY ASKED:  
> Alrighty so here's my prompt: A few years post-game, Fragile and Higgs have established a more of less fixed relationship. Fragile has a very special "delivery" for him: a messy prenatal ultrasound image. Could you write Higgs' reaction when he realizes he's going to be a dad?🙈 (sorry if this is too cheesy, I understand if you don't want to write it lmao)

Higgs was fixated on a side project at his bunker. It had been several years since his fallout with the world, with the Extinction Entity, with everyone he had a connection with. Higgs changed a lot during those years, but a lot of habits were seldom gone. Nonetheless, he managed by some miracle to rekindle the connection he had with Fragile. 

It was a long process for both of them. Neither wanted anything to do with each other after what transpired on the beach. Fragile had every intention to keep her word about never seeing Higgs again, but alas he had his ways of bumping into her. After making her run through Timefall, and having his life spared, Higgs was adamant about making amends. It drove her crazy. He spent roughly two years trying to owe Fragile back for the pain and misery he had personally caused her. Higgs nearly gave up until she came around. A while after that, their relationship came about. 

In the grand scheme of things, Higgs knew it was probably stupid being with Fragile considering the history among other things between them, but he had been enjoying his time with her. Being cared for, being seen, it was something he only dreamed about. Occasionally, it brought to mind that the power he sought long ago wasn’t from Amelie, but he needed it from Fragile. She made him feel like a king even when he deserved no crown. 

Higgs looked up, hearing the familiar sound of a delivery bot coming his way. As the machine hustled to drop off a delivery, Higgs sighed upon seeing Fragile wasn’t alongside the blasted thing. She had been gone on a business venture for a week, and Higgs was starting to get lonely without her. 

“Better be somethin’ good,” Higgs said towards the delivery bot as it dropped off a small package with the Fragile Express logo on the side. Higgs quirked an eyebrow, knowing full well it was from Fragile herself. Whenever it was something personal, she always added on a cryptobiote sticker on the top, letting Higgs know it was for his eyes only. 

Upon unclamping the box and bringing over by an outdoor seat, Higgs sighed and sat down. There were several black and white photographs of something peculiar. He squinted his eyes, trying to make tails of it. He had never seen anything this bizarre before. The code numbers and comments off to the side didn’t help much. Higgs was a smart man, but from what he assumed was medical terminology, that wasn’t his forte. 

At the bottom was a small note which he picked up, recognizing Fragile’s handwriting right away. 

_Hey–I’m going to be home in a few more days but I got held up by this little thing. These pictures are of someone important. You’ll be meeting them in nine months. Call it the delivery of a century at Fragile Express. I know you’re probably scared, but we will get through this. Love you._

Higgs was puzzled until everything began to click. As soon as the realization hit him, Higgs’s eyes widened as he let out a deep breath. His heart thudded deeply in his chest as he looked down at the images, realizing he was staring at his unborn child. Surprisingly, after he caught his breath, Higgs couldn’t stop smiling at the images. The corner of his eyes tearing up as his fingers gently traced over the small blobs. 

God, he was scared. Scared beyond compare, but Higgs knew he’d never be like his daddy. He’d never allow another life, something he made, to go through the hell he endured. 


	237. Oof (Higgs & Gene-Sky of Atoms)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CRYSTALDWIGHTSWORLD ASKED:  
> OOF with Higgs boi! 💙 Hope you feel better soon! 👍

“How much longer do we gotta scavenge here?” Gene asked, exasperated with following Higgs around like a duckling to its mother. He kept walking ahead, not looking back as he sighed hearing Gene complain once more. 

“What’s the matter? I thought between us you were the more adventurous one. Or maybe you were just full of shit the entire time like I thought.” Higgs teased, turning around and gesturing his arms out for emphasis before they plopped at his sides and he kept marching forward. His eyes occasionally darting about the environment, trying to find scraps or anything that were worth barter or trade.

“Fuck you,” Gene muttered under her breath, rolling her eyes. “Higgs, we’ve been walking in circles. I’m telling you like I said earlier on, we aren’t gonna find anything of value here.” 

“Not if you keep jinxing us like that, chicky.” Higgs mused, digging through a large box full of random miscellaneous stuff while Gene kept watch. They were in an old building that was once upon a time, a large skyscraper before a void out took half of it down. 

Gene blinked a few times, taking her small flashlight that was in her left pocket out and shining it around. She had to admit, some of the structure was cool. There was a part of her mind wondering what kind of world it was like before the Death Stranding, how many people had jobs and lives here in the very spot they were raiding. There were a lot of untold stories here, and unfortunately, most of it was buried under debris and vegetation reclaiming the world from humanity.

“Do you ever think about them, how our grandparents and parents generation lived?” Gene asked Higgs, getting him to momentarily cease his search as he hummed in thought before continuing. He picked up a small object, blowing on it gently to get rid of the dust. 

“I try not to linger on their crap,” Higgs said with a huff. “It’s their fault anyhow we ended up in this mess. Before the Death Stranding, they were already going down the damn drain and taking the planet with them. Narcissistic bastards.” 

Gene more or less agreed with Higgs, but there was a part of her that tensed up upon hearing his viewpoint. 

“My parents weren’t like that,” Gene said, hearing Higgs chuckle as she stepped over some trash. “They were trying to help counter a lot of the problems people caused.” 

“Well, guess they weren’t quick enough to stop shit.” Higgs said and then got up, tucking the small item which was an old computer chip into his pocket. He figured he could try extracting whatever ancient history was on it when they came across a terminal. 

Higgs was about to let Gene know that he was finished with this area, but then stopped himself. The building rumbled for a moment, making Gene and him both freeze as they stared at each other. Higgs furrowed his brows and gestured at her. 

“Did you hear a crackling sound?” 

“Yeah.” Gene nodded, swallowing nervously as another tremor came through. 

“We should get out of dodge and bail,” Higgs said, then carefully began to make his way out, with Gene traveling along by his side. The tremors came and went, but as they headed towards the exit, Higgs wasn’t too concerned. He had been through ruins time and time again, having been a professional junker as a teen trying to get credits for food before he became a porter. He knew how to look out for danger when it came to a broken-down place such as this. 

“Hey, Higgs do you think we–” 

“Gene!” Higgs shouted before Gene could finish her sentence, and tackled her into the wall. He kept her body pinned as Gene ducked her head into his chest, Higgs lowering his head at the same time in the crook of her neck to shield her further as a large piece of the ceiling tumbled through. The huge block of cement and metal fell right where Gene was originally standing and had Higgs not knocked her out of the way, she would have looked like roadkill. Another tremor ran through the building, more debris and pieces falling where the ceiling had caved. It went on for a minute, but it felt like an eternity for Higgs and Gene both. 

Once it subsided, Gene opened her eyes, looking up as Higgs lifted his head. She peered over his shoulder, eyes widening mess before looking up at Higgs. He let out a deep breath of relief as Gene tried to steady her own breaths, looking over his shoulder at a giant piece of floor that was beside them. 

“Ya’ll right darlin’?” Higgs asked quietly. 

“I think so.” Gene let out a nervous laugh. “There’s a lot of ways I don’t mind dying, but that–” she gestured up at the ceiling hole. “Wasn’t one of them.” 

Higgs looked up and started to chuckle, then closed his eyes as he gathered himself. Adrenaline was coursing through his body rapid-fire still. He swallowed, wetting his lips from them being dry and looked over Gene to make sure she was in one piece. 

“As much as you can annoy me, I’d hate to lose you.” Higgs said jokingly, earning a glare from Gene as he smirked. 

“You’re such a bastard. Why are we friends?” Gene asked.

“I dunno. I’m still trying to figure that out. Some kinda fucked up cosmic plot or somethin’ I bet. An ex-terrorist and a porter? Yeah, put em’ together. Pfft. Let’s see what happens.” Higgs mused. They both made noise and then steadied. After a moment of silence, however, the air was growing tense. Higgs knew it wasn’t the building getting ready to break down again. His eyes bore into Gene’s, looking right at her. He didn’t realize how close he was. 

Higgs could see the small beads of sweat trickle down Gene’s forehead, crossing over pores and little imperfections scattered about her face. The warmth of her breath ghosted over his skin, causing goosebumps to form on his body. The weight of himself protecting her too was something he regarded, how secure she was against him. It stirred up a warm feeling in his stomach and bled out into other areas. He didn’t realize too that he was inclining closer. Her mouth was so close, he briefly imagined what it would be like to touch them with his own. 

“Higgs, I can’t breathe–you got me pinned,” Gene said, breaking Higgs out of his trance as he removed himself from Gene and the wall. Feeling embarrassed, he started dusting his shoulders and pants to keep himself preoccupied. Some part of him was embarrassed as Gene eased up and sighed. She smiled warmly at Higgs.

“Thanks for saving my ass.” Gene said sincerely, to which Higgs gave a nod. 

“Yeah, don’t mention it. Be careful next time.” He sighed and began to lead the way, trying not to let those sensations linger in his mind. 

Gene’s heart was pounding as she followed behind. Not because she nearly died, but from how safe she felt being in Higgs’s arms like that. It was silly, Gene knew that but she let it play in her head for a while. She’d never admit it aloud to Higgs, but she enjoyed it. 


	238. For The Record (Fragile & Higgs)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FAEGRIFTED ASKED:  
> “Just for the record, the weather today is slightly sarcastic with a good chance of: A. Indifference or B. disinterest to what the critics say.”- Panic! At The Disco, London Beckoned Songs About Money Written By Machines, Gimme some good HiggsxFragile content please cause I love my cynical porters and I love them both together!

“This day can’t get any worse.” Fragile murmured, going over the list of problems she and Higgs’s business had to deal with. The last month much of their machinery broke, so deliveries were running late. Lots of clients got impatient hearing the news and the rating their porters received was incredibly low compared to previous yields. 

Higgs merely sighed, slouching back in his chair as he propped his legs up on the desk Fragile and him shared. She shot a brief glare up towards him for doing that, then went back to looking over her paperwork. 

“What are we going to do? We don’t have the money to get the terminal back in full swing like the clients want, and our competitors are taking advantage of it.” Fragile said aloud, wanting to get Higgs’s two cents on the matter. If he would take it seriously that is. Between the two of them, Fragile was the more firm one when it came to running numbers whereas Higgs was uptight when it came to the way their porters worked. 

“Just for the record, the weather today is slightly sarcastic with a good chance of A. indifference or B. disinterest to what the critics say.” Higgs chimed in with a smirk darting Fragile’s way. 

“What are you talking about?” Fragile quirked a brow, shaking her head at his antics while she sighed. 

Higgs plopped his feet down and took in a breath, looking up at Fragile pleadingly. “You said the day couldn’t get any worse, so I decided to touch it up a bit. C’mon. Let’s take a break darlin’. You’re getting too stressed about the situation. Maybe step back, look at it another way after you take a break.” 

“Why aren’t you as worried?” Fragile asked as Higgs shrugged. The look on his face was playful, but Fragile was having none of it.

“Higgs, be serious.”

“I am,” Higgs said with a smile. “Trust me, this issue has been keeping me up at night but I do know if I dwell on it, I can’t get shit done. Tell ya what, why don’t we grab some lunch–like, maybe a big ass pizza, stuff our faces, and come back to the drawing board. I’ll pay this time.” 

Fragile, as much as she tried to keep herself professional and stern, couldn’t help but smile at the enthusiasm in Higgs’s offer. Sometimes he could be childlike, which annoyed her at times but this was one of the few moments where she found it endearing. The more she thought about it, the more his words seemed to make more sense. Maybe she was dwelling too much on their problems. 

“Lead the way cowboy.” Fragile said, gesturing at Higgs. 

“Yes! Finally, you loosen’ up.” Higgs said with a grin, then got up and gestured for her to follow. Fragile rolled her eyes, smiling as she got up and followed Higgs out of the office. Already she was feeling much better being away from it. 


	239. Cleave (Sam & Female OC)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> XODRAGONLADYXO ASKED:  
> “This could cleave a man’s skull. Like a pudding.” Sam finally catches a glimpse at Lynn's terrifying saw blades built out of bones with some kind of animal skull as a hilt on her hips. (Okay for to give you an idea of what the blades look like think of Kretos blades from God of war. Now think of a saw that's been carved out of bone and beast skulls added to the hilt and on the chain spinal vertebra)

After Sam cleaned himself up at a spring, he got dressed and went looking for Lynn. He hoped she didn’t go too far from their resting spot. The last thing he wanted was to be tracking her down cause MULEs nabbed her when she wasn’t looking. He was surprised to see her by a small rock formation, sitting down and cleaning away at a very large set of blades. 

Sam squinted his eyes, nearly doing a double-take. She couldn’t have been hauling those things the entire time, right? Maybe he wasn’t paying attention. Regardless, he hadn’t seen anything this bizarre before and in his time as a porter, Sam had seen plenty of weird commodities people would order. 

“You know how to use those?” He asked, his tone borderline playful as Lynn looked up and nodded. There was a proud smile that lingered on her lips. It wasn’t every day she got to talk about these babies. 

“I can do all sorts of things with these,” Lynn said as a matter of fact, going back to polishing up the undersides of the blades. Knowing they were about to go through more MULE and BT territory, she wanted her weapons to be at one hundred percent. 

“They look more like an accessory piece than a weapon,” Sam said bluntly, trying to joke but he realized too late it came across a little snarky. Lynn looked up, her face neutral before she took one of the blades and threw it. The blade swooshed through the air, cutting whatever got in the way and embedded itself into a dead tree that was nearby, causing a giant crack to go up through the bark. Sam could only imagine what that would look like in a man’s back and he grimaced. 

“This could cleave a man’s skull. Like a pudding.” Lynn said, looking at Sam as she gave a wink and smiled. 

“Remind me not to piss you off.” Sam said, then decided it was best if he left her to it and gave space. 


	240. Rowdy (Higgs & Sam) 18+

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RUINEROFCHEESE ASKED:  
> For the nsfw thingies: "I like the rowdy the ones like you, they're so satisfying to tame" definitely with the 😡! I can just about imagine Sammy saying this to Higgs 😊😊 Love you lots😘

Things had become heated between Sam and Higgs as they turned in for the night in the bunker. Lou was asleep in another room sound asleep, and they had time for themselves. As soon as Sam got done tucking Lou in, Higgs was the first to consume him with an onslaught of passionate kisses. Sam returned them graciously, nonetheless, he’d flinch from time to time, still not used to being this close to anyone in years.

It was strange how Higgs and Sam got to this point in their relationship. Even they both couldn’t quite comprehend it. From rivals to partners, it had been a chaotic journey but one they were falling for over and over. Despite their passions and admiration for the other, Higgs and Sam knew after this moment, they’d go through another cooling stage where they’d be distant. They had a complex relationship, and neither men expected anyone to understand it.

“Sam–” Higgs’s voice hitched in his throat as Sam added another knot to the rope he had tied Higgs up with. Normally, Higgs wasn’t into this sort of thing considering his traumas, but with Sam, he felt safe exploring this side of himself he had kept long repressed. 

“I like the rowdy ones like you, they’re so satisfying to tame.” Sam murmured in his gruff voice, grabbing Higgs by the chin and pulling him into another longing kiss. The groans leaving both their mouths had the men pent up and nearly wanting to say fuck it to their play just to have each other. 

“Just wait, when I get out of these–” Higgs hissed, feeling the rope tighten around his body as Sam gave a playful yank, their foreheads pressed to each other as Sam chuckled, sending a shiver up Higgs’s spine. 

“What makes you think you’re getting out?” Sam teased to which Higgs breathed out a laugh.

“Oh, Sammy boy–you don’t know who you’re fucking with.” Higgs lurched up, biting Sam on his bottom lip causing him to gasp while he winced. The two claimed each other’s mouths yet again, trying to keep their minds as well as their bodies steadied. 

They didn’t expect anyone to understand the nature of their relationship. The world didn’t give a crap about either of them, but they had each other. 


	241. Steal (Sam & Female OC)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> XODRAGONLADYXO ASKED:  
> I don't know if you'd consider doing this but I was thinking of a story where Sam is drinking a monster and Lynn takes is from him and Sam is trying to get it back buy Lynn is playing keep away. She don't expect Sam to tackle her to the ground but during the contact there is a weird shock like you'd read about in those books where 2 people find out their soul mates (I know silly but I imagined it as cute)

Sam took out another can of Monster and cracked it open, gulping down half of it in one go. Normally, he was good at rationing his energy drinks but given the long trek up through the mountain pass, Sam was running low on fumes. If Lynn and he weren’t trespassing through well-known MULE territory, he would have rested for a while but neither of them could afford to. 

While they continued to walk, Sam kept his eyes forward but his mind was elsewhere. He was contemplating on what to do about Lynn. She didn’t say anything about whom she was involved with, but it didn’t take long for Sam to put two and two together. She had to have been running with Homo Demens, for reasons he couldn’t fathom, but that was her business and not his. He wouldn’t hold it against her unless she tried to screw him over. Though, he couldn’t help but wonder if she knew Higgs. That got his blood boiling for a moment. 

Lost in thought, Sam let out a gasp as Lynn snuck by and snatched the Monster from his hand. 

“Hey!” He exclaimed as Lynn started chugging away, pushing back Sam whenever he tried to intervene. For someone smaller than him, she was strong enough to roll him back. 

“Sorry, I was thirsty.” Lynn said in between drinks as Sam grew angrier during his attempts to get his can back. He didn’t have any more after this and needed all the energy he could get. During the scuffle, Sam growled and tackled Lynn to the ground. They both tumbled over debris and rock, Sam landing on top of Lynn as he snatched the energy drink back and consumed what was left of it after it spilled mostly onto the ground. 

“See what you did?” Sam asked gruffly, shaking his head. Lynn started to chuckle which evolved into a laugh. For some reason, despite being pissed, he too began to smile. He watched her for what seemed like minutes, admiring how Lynn sounded. It was a rare treat for her to say or do anything. This was something else. 

For Lynn, seeing Sam smile was a rarity. With how stoic he was, she was surprised the porter had the capacity to perform it. There was a moment between them, where things felt right. Maybe not the best but, they both felt safe. Whatever energy was transpiring, it quickly left as Sam got off and onto his feet. He began to walk ahead of Lynn, leaving her dumbfounded for a moment before she too composed herself and trailed behind. 

“Don’t take my drinks again,” Sam said gruffly towards her when Lynn caught up. 

“Scouts honor.” She said sarcastically, getting Sam to let out a huff as he smiled. 

They both decided not to talk about what happened. 


	242. Revenge (Fragile & Higgs)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ANONYMOUS ASKED:  
> Maybe a what-if scenario in which Higgs has confrontation with Fragile, because he realizes how much the desire for revenge is taking a toll on her mental health? “l won’t let you suffer the same fate as me.” (I'm a great fan of your works, btw 💕)

Higgs quietly observed Fragile repeatedly practicing throwing daggers at a dead tree near their camp. She had spent the last two hours doing nothing but refining her skills. At this point, Higgs was confident enough in her ability to hit a man point-blank from miles away. Her accomplishments didn’t seem to sate her nonetheless, no matter how many praises Higgs had given in the past. 

Upon missing her mark, Fragile grit her teeth and sneered. It was loud enough to get Higgs to quit repairing his boots as he watched her storm back. Her body tensed as she sat down, arms holding her knees close to her chest. 

“Keep glarin’ like that, you’ll put out the fire.” Higgs said playfully, trying to ease the tension that filled the air from Fragile’s presence. She didn’t acknowledge him, and that didn’t sit right with Higgs one bit. He sighed, adjusting his position on his sleeping mat as he glanced Fragile’s way. Her gaze was fixated on the flames from their camp. There was something metaphoric about this picture that Higgs couldn’t help but chuckle at.

“What’s so funny?” Fragile piped up as Higgs shook a hand her way.

“Nothin’ you need to worry about, but I will say darlin’, you’ve been uppity as of late,” Higgs said.

“Excuse me? I don’t see you helping. Sure, you decided to follow but you’ve been nothing but sarcastic this entire trip and right now Higgs, I don’t need any of that bullshit. Sam nearly died, Lou has been kidnapped, and you waltzed back into my life when I should have left you for dead. You should keep your mouth shut. You’re worthless.” 

Fragile’s bitterness and anger were clear cut in her voice, but when she said that last sentence, whatever charisma Higgs had at the moment, drained from his face. He swallowed, taken aback by how hurtful she had been. Higgs knew he deserved it for many reasons, but this wasn’t like Fragile. Not the one he was business partners with, not the one who spared his life on the beach. This was someone entirely new and fed up with the world, almost like how he used to be. 

Fragile, coming to her senses for a moment blinked and shook her head. She recalled Higgs’s childhood, the cruel things his uncle had told him, and she realized she had made a terrible mistake. 

“Higgs, I’m so–”

“Darlin’, save it,” Higgs said and held up a hand. His expression became serious as he shook his head at her. “Remember when I was helpin’ Amelie? You have that same crazed look in your eye that I had before. I know you want revenge for what happened to your friends, but take it from me, it’s gonna eat you up inside, chew and spit you out by the time you’re done. You’ll be nothing but a shell when you get your vengeance. No offense honey, but you ain’t cut out for that.” 

Fragile’s gaze eased up as confusion and worry began to eat up her features. She looked away from Higgs briefly, seeing she was holding onto the knife so tight that blisters were forming on her palms. A small hiss escaped her throat as she put the weapon down, Higgs’s eyes not leaving her. 

Higgs got up and sat by her, taking out a small can of first aid spray and gestured with his finger for Fragile to present her hand. Upon doing so, he carefully sprayed a thin layer of the substance onto her wounds. 

“Higgs, why did you bother telling me any of that?” Fragile asked sincerely. This was the first time Higgs had been open about his past behavior and it took her aback. 

Higgs quietly thought to himself before he sighed and looked up right at her. “Cause’ you remind me of when I went off the deep end lookin’ for power in the wrong places.” 

He then put up the spray, then used his hands to make Fragile’s injured palm curl up into a fist. Higgs gently rests a hand on top of it. 

“l won’t let you suffer the same fate as me.” He said quietly. 


	243. Tempt (Fragile & Gene-Sky of Atoms)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ANONYMOUS ASKED:  
> Gene & Fragile w/ Kisses Meant To Distract The Other Person From Whatever They Were Intently Doing.

Fragile sighed as she hauled the last of the supplies over to the cargo bay of the terminal. She was exhausted. Between doing porter work because a cold bug knocked out several porters in the business, on top of dealing with budgeting, she was stressed out. It took a lot to get under her skin, but when Fragile reached her breaking point, it could easily be seen in her features. Her hair was down in a mess, eyes looked bloodshot and exhausted, and her lips were as dry as her mouth. 

Fragile started to run numbers on a personal log machine she carried with her, calculating the cost of the goods she had just deposited onto the conveyor belt that took the packages to the main floor of Fragile Express. A pair of arms snaked around her waist, and she felt her neck become bombarded by peppered kisses and soft lips. 

“Gene–” Fragile couldn’t help but grin widely as she tried to tilt her head away, not wanting her partner to gain any access to her flesh at the moment. Gene wouldn’t let up, settling for nibbling at the shell of her ear. Fragile could feel Gene smirk against her earlobe all the while attempting to dodge. 

“Gene, I have to get the numbers cataloged,” Fragile said more firmly, causing Gene to momentarily sigh as she stopped. 

“C’mon, can it wait?” Gene pleaded softly, going back to teasing the underside of Fragile’s throat whenever she could reach with her mouth. Fragile let out a soft moan and rolled her eyes, a hand reaching up to caress Gene’s hair before she let out a defeated breath. 

“I suppose it could wait,” Fragile said, shaking her head as Gene gave Fragile a peck to the cheek. 

“Lemme take care of you. You look like shit.” Gene said playfully, causing Fragile to turn her head and glare at her subordinate with a smile.

“You _are_ a shit.” 


	244. Stop (Higgs & Gene-Sky of Atoms)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ANONYMOUS ASKED:  
> "Stop looking at me like that or I can't guarantee what happens next, darlin." With Gene x Higgs please 💕

Higgs thought it would be fun to teach Gene how to properly defend herself in a knife fight. It had been something she was interested in knowing about for a while, and they had time to take a break. For an hour or so, they had been sparring. Higgs didn’t take things too easy on her, but Gene made up for it. Her fighting skills she picked up from being trained as a porter had come in handy, but the way she held the knife Higgs was letting her borrow needed some work. 

“Nah, darlin’ you’re supposed to hold it like this,” Higgs said, adjusting his own golden knife in his hands and made a gesture swishing forward. 

“Yeah, yeah. I got it.” Gene said, taking in a deep breath as she smirked. She was cocky as ever. 

“See that? It runs more smooth. You’re not gonna beat someone over the head, you’re trying to stab the bastard.” 

The playfulness in his tone made Gene smile, letting out a chuckle as she nodded and tried to follow his example. Higgs couldn’t help but return a similar grin. Being able to teach made him feel important. It was a positive thing that stroked his ego. He also couldn’t help but have his eyes roam over Gene, watching how her body moved and how she put her enthusiasm into her attacks. She was the right combination of skill and play, and his stomach churned in knots as he watched her while the two went about sparring again. 

Gene managed to nick a bit of Higgs’s right cheek, slicing through some hairs on his face. He smirked, however, grabbing her by the arm and managed to throw her down. Gene landed hard with a slam, her body colliding roughly with the earth. To add further insult to injury, Higgs went about pinning her and held his golden knife to her throat.

“Damn it.” Gene breathed out and closed her eyes as she let out a laugh in disbelief before looking right up at Higgs. She offered him a small glare. 

“Stop looking like you’re a damn king.”

“Maybe I like it,” Higgs said, canting his head to the side playfully as he too panted alongside her. “Maybe you do too. You know, having someone superior above ya.” 

“Fuck you!” Gene exclaimed playfully and managed to throw Higgs off of her. She started grabbing at his body as he countered, the two of them laughing at their antics before Higgs gained the upper hand and slammed Gene back to the ground. 

“You give up chicky, hmm?” Higgs teased to which Gene groaned and rolled her eyes. 

“Yes, Master Obi-Wan.” Gene said sarcastically, getting Higgs to chuckle as he took a moment to rest. He could feel Gene’s body steady itself underneath. Her lungs going through air at a pace that was too erotic for its own good. 

Higgs swallowed as Gene’s gaze pierced through his eyes. Her pupils were blown, as sweat traveled down her brow. Higgs could feel his chest leap as his nerves tensed. The way she was looking at him like he was the most desirable creature on the planet, made Higgs’s arms litter with goosebumps. Gene was staring longingly up at Higgs. Her tongue briefly flicked over her lips as her eyes wandered over his mouth. 

Higgs’s nose brushed against Gene’s as he murmured softly. 

“Stop looking at me like that or I can’t guarantee what happens next, darlin.”

“Make me.” Gene said, challenging him in a whisper. 

Higgs carefully brought his knife up and started to slowly peel away her clothes with the blade. As soon as Gene’s breath hitched, his mouth was on her throat, peppering and suckling with kisses while he went about stripping her down like she was a prize to behold. The friction between their bodies as Gene’s hips arched was enough to make Higgs growl while he consumed her mouth with his, not caring how sloppy they were. 

Gene’s fingers carded through his hair, clinging to him while he stopped using the knife momentarily to ravage her mouth. The way she smelled, the way she tasted was driving him insane. He wanted to have her in every fashion possible, taste whatever bit of skin he could put in his mouth. Her moans that vibrated through his throat while they kissed filled him with a territorial drive. From that moment, Gene belonged to him and Higgs wouldn’t let anyone else have her. 

“You’re mine. All mine.” Higgs muttered gruffly against her, pulling back to finish cutting away her clothes, admiring the needy noises escaping her mouth. Higgs could feel her hand snake between them, palming at his pants while he hissed then roughly kissed at her collarbone after lowering back down.

“Higgs–you’re so good, you feel so good–” 

It was the last thing Higgs heard before he woke up in a sweat, rising up from his sleeping mat quickly. It took him a good moment to register that everything that transpired had been a dream. Groaning in disappointment, Higgs rubbed his eyes as he felt the tension in his body grow and not cease. It didn’t help either that things down south felt tight in his clothes. 

“Higgs?” Gene approached their camp with more wood for the fire, sitting her cargo pack with the BT Plague down. “You alright? It’s nearly dawn. I got some more wood for the fire and thought we could eat breakfast then get mov–”

“I need to go for a walk, clear my fucking head.” Higgs said, getting up to his feet as he walked past her, doing his best not to give in to whatever temptations he had and take Gene right then and there. He was thankful Gene didn’t try and stop him, didn’t interrogate this time around. 

Higgs had long been in denial over his feelings towards her, but this night and the dream had proved without a doubt that he had it bad for Gene. The worst of it was Higgs didn’t believe he was good enough for her. He never could be. He cared about her too much to allow Gene to be with someone like him. 


	245. Comfort (Sam & Higgs)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ANONYMOUS ASKED:  
> Hi dear! Can I have a Prompt where Higgs wakes up from a nightmare and Sam is there to cuddle with him? - love goldenbridgessss ❤❤❤

Amelie’s voice penetrated Higgs’s ears as he slept. His body quaked under the covers. Small beads of sweat trickling down his face as he grimaced and groaned from time to time. He could feel the mask on his face. The chiral matter emitting from the object consuming his bloodstream in a high like no other, one filled with nothing but pain and misery. All the while, he could hear her soft voice coaxing him to let go. But how could he? Higgs wanted power, but to lose himself in full, who he was, who he thought he was, destroyed him. 

Higgs lurched up from bed, panting heavily as his chest rose and fell with each gasping breath. His hands reached up to his face, rubbing his eyes as he whimpered. 

“Higgs?” Sam murmured from his slumber, slowly rising up himself and rested his hands on his former rival’s shoulders. “Higgs, what’s wrong?” 

“It’s–it’s nothing,” Higgs said in a whisper, trying to take the spotlight off himself. 

“Bullshit,” Sam said bluntly, nonetheless, he still held onto him as Higgs attempted to regain his composure. 

Higgs closed his eyes, rubbing a hand through his hair. His fingertips carding through his strands as he swallowed. He knew there was no point in hiding things from Sam, knowing that he had already seen right through him. 

“It happened all over again–her, that damn fucking mask-” 

“Hey, it’s okay. I mean it. That’s over.” Sam reassured, his gruff voice trying to retain a soft approach as Higgs nodded. His gaze still conveyed he didn’t believe Sam, however. 

A deep breath escaped Sam’s nose as he gently coaxed Higgs to lie back down in bed, taking Higgs aback as he blinked several times while Sam pulled him close into a cuddle. Higgs knew Sam wasn’t big on touch if he could help it, and understood the man was going above and beyond to comfort him. 

“Sam,” Higgs murmured, feeling his body tremble from the aftershocks of his nightmare. 

“It’s alright. You’re not alone in this.” Sam said, and with that, Higgs moved closer to enjoy the warmth emitting from the other’s body. He had never felt safe with another person before. 


	246. Meadow (Fragile & Higgs)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ANONYMOUS ASKED:  
> meadow. our muses getting frisky under the open sky, in a field. FragilexHiggs 💕😍

Higgs and Fragile had been dancing around one another since they made camp for the night on a delivery route. Both were tense from an earlier fight, not wanting to be the first to speak up. Fragile and Higgs had a shared sense of stubbornness and as the night wore on, it was becoming clearer as day that the two had more in common than previously thought. Nonetheless, at least from Fragile’s point of view, it didn’t help things. She decided to try and be the bigger person and talk to Higgs first, approaching him quietly by the fire he had built. 

“Higgs–” Fragile started, getting her associate to look up and acknowledge her. He was wearing a neutral expression. Sometimes it was hard to read him when Higgs was like this. Fragile couldn’t tell if he was irritated or shocked. 

“Look, the last thing I want is for us to be cold to each other. Maybe you were in the right, maybe I was. Who cares right now. We should be looking out for one another, not cutting throats.” Fragile said sincerely, making her offer well known. All she wanted was peace, but it seemed that the darkened look in Higgs’s eyes didn’t tamper down. 

Higgs got up and approached Fragile, a look of determination and anger in his gaze as he let out a deep breath. From how guttural the sound was, Fragile swallowed nervously. 

“You’re right. And I should have done this a long time ago.”

“Higgs–” Before Fragile could protest, Higgs had grabbed Fragile and pulled her into a rough kiss. His actions were sloppy as Fragile was stunned but nonetheless returned the passion. Their hands began to wander over one another, feeling the tension that had been brewing between them both finally burst to the surface. 

It didn’t take long for Higgs to take charge, leading Fragile to the ground and getting on top of her. All the while, their mouths desperately fought to consume the other. Fragile was more diplomatic, giving instead of taking, unlike Higgs. Their kissing complimented their personalities. Soon enough they both started to grow bold with their actions as clothes fell down their bodies and mouths went to explore other terrains. 

It was probably a huge mistake to take each other like this, but in the moment, and after the fight Higgs and Fragile had earlier about the nature of their dynamic, neither of them gave a shit. They both wanted the other and finally had their chance. 


	247. The Look (Sam & Female OC)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> XODRAGONLADYXO ASKED:  
> 7\. “Hey, stop looking at me like that– I don’t like how cute you look.” Lynn and Sam cause Sam got that cute face

There was an uneasy truce between Lynn and Sam Bridges that was beginning to form since they had been separated from their respective parties. Needless to say, despite her best attempts to distance oneself, Sam was growing on Lynn to a degree. She still didn’t want to be friends with him on account of the nature of her and Higgs’s relationship, but the porter had his way of breaking the walls down. He wasn’t the most friendly of people, but Sam had his moments where he was charming in his own way. 

Sam had developed a little gimmick between the two. Whenever Lynn seemed pissed off about something, he’d merely look at her with a smirk or a knowing smile until it distracted her long enough to get the woman out of her mind and focus on the present. He noticed that about her. Lynn went off into her own world, and sometimes the memories or whatever she was thinking about, ended up getting her into trouble because she wasn’t paying attention to what was in front of her. Sam in a way could relate with that, having been on the end of that spectrum himself. 

“Hey, stop looking at me like that–I don’t like how cute you look.” Lynn muttered bitterly, as Sam looked in her direction, smiled, and then chuckled at her remark. 

“I didn’t think you’d find me cute.” Sam said surprisingly as Lynn rolled her eyes. 

“Don’t flatter yourself. I only said that to make you feel better.”

“Whatever. I’ll take what I can get from you.” Sam said with a sigh, adjusting his porter pack as he looked ahead. “I gotta admit, maybe you’re growing on me just a little.” 

Lynn quirked a brow, surprised to hear that coming out of the stoic porter before her. “Why?” 

“I dunno. I guess it’s your personality.” Sam chuckled yet again, and then shook his head with a defeated sigh. 

“I know you don’t want to have any attachments, and I can’t blame you, but I think you should consider working for a porter industry. You’d be great at it.”

Lynn couldn’t help but smile, but she didn’t say anything. It would have been too painful to bring up her world and where she had come from. 


	248. Frisk (Higgs & Reader) 18+

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RUVIK-ROYAL-SUNFLOWER ASKED:  
> NSFW Prompt: meadow. our muses getting frisky under the open sky, in a field. Higgs x Reader.

The breeze was quiet. The only sounds permeating the air were the soft breaths of Higgs and Y/N, followed by the waving swoosh of the grass they lied on. It was a peaceful morning as the two tried to keep themselves awake, having camped the night before. 

A small yawn escaped Higgs as he let out a soft groan and adjusted under his sleeping mat, keeping his eyes fixated to the bright pink and orange glows that looked like spilled paint in the sky. He was lost in his own world, much like Y/N was. 

“You awake yet?” Higgs teased, his voice scratchy as Y/N let out a huff. 

“Should be asking you the same thing.” Y/N retorted in a soft croak. The sound was enough to get them both to tilt their heads to the side, regarding each other. 

Despite how exhausted both their features were, Higgs and Y/N had a spark in their eyes as their gazes met. They had been through a lot together. It was something even Higgs had to acknowledge in full. Not only that, but he found himself getting lost in Y/N’s features. His eyes carefully roamed over Y/N’s face, seeing the little wrinkles here and there, a freckle or two scattered about. The small creases on their face whenever they managed to muster a smile in his direction. Cute imperfections. 

It was risky on his part, but Higgs couldn’t help himself. He slowly got up a little, moving away from his own sleeping mat and to Y/N’s. He watched their chest rise and fall heavily, wondering if he spooked them. There was a look of awe and hesitation in Y/N’s gaze as Higgs’s eyes traveled over their lips and finally, he pressed his own mouth to them. He started to kiss slowly, wanting to give Y/N a moment to either consent or pull back. Either way, Higgs was satisfied. He finally got to do what he had been desperate to have. Much to his shock and surprise though, Y/N returned the kiss. He could feel their mouth moving against his, ushering him to press on. 

Slow and exploratory kisses became open-mouthed. Their tongues meeting from time to time. Y/N didn’t care about Higgs’s morning breath or their own, just happy to taste him. Y/N had been pining for him for quite some time, and they were shocked that Higgs had any sort of desire towards them.

Higgs’s hand reached down and caressed the side of Y/N’s face as he let out a soft whimper against their mouth, feeling Y/N’s teeth gently tug on his bottom lip. He had to stop himself, panting heavily as he stared at Y/N with hooded eyes. His skin trekked with goosebumps as his body grew hot. Not even the cold morning air could tamper it down. 

Higgs, feeling more nervous about how fast things were going, was ready to quit until Y/N came crashing back to him. Their kissing became more passionate and needy, and soon clothes were being discarded and bodies mingled. Their hands and fingertips moved against one another’s bodies, exploring every inch of skin and savoring each other. 

Both their hearts were heavy as they gave in to the tension that had been brewing for too long, not caring in the slightest who might have come across their path. The ground cradled their writhing bodies, making them feel safe as their moans and praises scattered into the air. 


	249. Voicemail (Sam & Higgs)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RUINEROFCHEESE ASKED:  
> Hey babe! For the nsfw asks, can you do the voicemail one? With Higgs and Sam? Please?♥️ You're awesome babe😘

Sam collapsed in his bed after a long day of running deliveries. Despite separating himself from Bridges, Sam found he couldn’t find other work that was as fulfilling and ended up a freelance porter. He mostly stuck to little communities, places where he wasn’t well known and out of reach from the UCA. For Lou’s sake, Sam had to do what was best for them both. He also had taken up an odd sort of relationship with Higgs, finding out his rival had made it out of the beach alive. Sam knew Fragile didn’t kill him, and she confessed as much, but he was nonetheless shocked when Higgs came waltzing back into his life and further complicated things.

They had an unorthodox partnership, and Sam still couldn’t tell if it was legitimate or if Higgs was pulling his chain. Nonetheless, given that they were both wanted fugitives by the UCA, they had to work together. It was the only way they could survive after what transpired with Amelie and the Death Stranding being over for now. 

Sam clicked on a small button on a bracelet charm he had that he obtained from freelancing, and it activated his voicemail. He sighed, shutting his eyes as the voicemail went through the motions until he was notified there were several from Higgs. Sam let out a grunt, rising up from the bed as he braced himself. He hoped the poor bastard didn’t get himself into too much trouble. 

_Hey, Sammy boy, I just wanted to say I’m gonna be running late. Kinda bumped into some..old friends and need to settle the score. I’ll see you at the bunker in a week. Ciao._

Sam rolled his eyes. 

_Oh and uh, I can’t wait to run my tongue over you. Feel your body squirm underneath me. How your muscles flex when I pull and yank on that pretty hair of yours. Hmm. Just thinkin’ about it gets me wild. You’re such a weak little thing. A whimpering mess by the time I have my way. Your moans make my knees weak just thinkin’ about it._

Sam’s eyes widened so big, they could have popped from his sockets. 

_Of course, I’m talking about kicking your ass later with a good ol’ fighting match, buttttttttt—I’m a flexible kinda guy if you catch my drift. Bye. For real. This time._

“Son of a bitch,” Sam muttered, turning off his bracelet as he rubbed his forehead. He had no clue what to do about Higgs in the long term, but for now, he intended on keeping his former rival on a long leash. Preferably far away. 


	250. Doppelganger (Higgs & Troy Baker)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FAEGRIFTED ASKED:  
> Ok I brought it up in my comment and you’ve already told me ask and you shall receive! I have my special request! As a follow up can I get a drabble of Troy Baker getting plopped into the death stranding universe, knowing everything he knows about Higgs and the story? What would he say and do when he eventually meets The god particle pizza slut that shares his face but next to none of his sweet nature? Thank you kindly! You’re an angel friend and such a talent! 💜

There were many experiences in life Troy had been wanting to undertake. Being trapped within a video game, captured by the villain he played wasn’t one of them. Nonetheless, things hadn’t been too bad. For several hours now, he was tied up to a pole in the Homo Demens camp. He didn’t recall this being a part of the game, but accuracy be damned at this moment. He had spent a good majority of his captivity trying to plot an escape. Troy had some sort of idea and was committed but getting home was going to be the difficult part. He snapped out of his thoughts, seeing a familiar face come into view. Higgs sat down beside him, letting out a sigh as he pulled his golden mask off and removed his hood. There was a heaviness in Higgs’s gaze as he side-eyed Troy. 

“How’s my doppelganger doin’?” Higgs teased to which Troy let out a breath and shook his head. 

“I would be better if I wasn’t tied up.” 

“Just cause’ you got my pretty face don’t mean we’re friends.” Higgs said as a matter of fact, his bluntness making Troy smirk a little. It sounded like something he would have said years ago when he was a youth. Nonetheless, Troy kept his mouth shut. Just because he was in a video game, it didn’t mean he was safe. He still had no clue if he could die here permanently and didn’t want to take a huge risk pissing off the wrong guy. 

“I had time to think on what you ranted about earlier. How in some other world, I’m a fictional person and you’re the poor sap that had to play me.” Higgs said, snapping Troy out of his thoughts as Higgs let out a chuckle. For Troy, it was like seeing a clone of himself but with a much sour personality, staring right back at him as Higgs turned his attention in full. 

“Well, let’s just say I’m feeling– _humbled_ enough to believe you. So you’re not gonna die today.” Higgs said, his tone far from reassuring but there was an affection in his voice that had Troy squinting his eyes in suspicion at his counterpart. 

“I take it I’m not out of the hot seat though,” Troy said to which Higgs nodded and grinned.

“Bingo. But first, let us make the most of our time, hmm? I got somethin’ I’ve been wanting to ask.” Higgs said as Troy let out a sigh, feeling the rope biting more into his wrists as he adjusted. 

“It’s not like I can go anywhere, so shoot.” Troy said.

Higgs chuckled. 

“In your world, people seem to like ya. What kind of life do ya got?” 

Out of all the things he could have asked, Higgs took Troy aback. There was a moment of silence between the two as Troy debated with himself if he should share any details about his life. Sure, he was open to a degree. Being a voice actor among other talents, he had to put himself out to the public but there was still an aspect of control he had back home versus the situation he was in now. In the end, Troy decided it was best to give a summary and not get too far into the details. Besides, if Higgs was anything like how he performed, they both shared this commonality. 

“I get to travel. See new people, bring my family along. It’s a fun time. I have a lot of opportunities. ” Troy said with an affirmative nod. Higgs didn’t seem impressed. 

“That it?” Higgs scoffed.

“What do you mean?” Troy asked.

“C’mon, you’re literally my other half and you’re just gonna leave me hangin’? That ain’t very kind.” 

Troy was about to say something further but then had an idea. He furrowed his brows, thinking it was a long shot but the risk could have tempted Higgs. 

“I know what happens at the end of this game. If you keep me alive long enough, I can help you win. I can also share more about my life.” 

“You sly dog.” Higgs mused, giving a shake with his head. Troy for a moment thought he might’ve screwed up, but could see the wheels were turning in Higgs’s head. A deep contemplation transpired in his eyes before he growled some and got to his feet, Troy looking up as Higgs looked down upon him. 

“Tell you what, I’ll take you up on that. However,” Higgs crouched down, getting eye level with Troy as a seriousness graced his eyes. “if you think for one second about fucking with me, this little coexistence of ours is over.”

Troy nodded, giving a faint smile. “Wouldn’t have it any other way.” 

Higgs snorted, then adjusted and began to unbind Troy from the pole. 

“Maybe you’re startin’ to grow on me a little bit.” 


	251. Truth Hurts (Higgs & Deeter-Sky of Atoms)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ANONYMOUS ASKED:  
> Hey sweetheart, from 100 whump dialogue prompts, 8 pleaseee 😍

Little Knot was a chaotic hell. Gene lost track of the screams as her and Higgs attempted to make a beeline out of the settlement. There were way more people than she guessed living here. Several sticking out till the bitter end either to fight the intruders or the fires that were consuming their homes. Gene thought she brought a curse upon them, by leading Homo Demens right to the settlement. Guilt already spiked in her gut from the thought. Higgs and her should have never come this way. Gene should have listened to Higgs when they were at the hot spring, keep low and avoid all people due to the severity of the package she carried, but Gene wouldn’t hear it; not wanting to go without food or water for three days, like they had done before. They needed interaction with others in order to survive and bargain. Gene was wishing to hell Higgs would have fought her tooth and nail on the subject, but he never did.

Gene panted heavily as the grip of Higgs’s hand on hers tightened. She noticed he was doing everything in his power to prevent people from trampling over her, even taking the brunt of bodies flying their way.

“Over here!”

A feminine voice from afar called out to Gene and Higgs as they ran, avoiding crowds of people running to either fight or flee. Bullets were not far behind, and Gene counted them both lucky they had yet to be hit. They were so close that Gene could feel them fly past her. Those that were sticking by to fight the terrorist group distracted them long enough to where Higgs rushed with Gene over to a line of vehicles. One by one they were taking off, trying to get far away from Little Knot.

Gene was going to say something about their predicament, only to have Higgs grab her by the waist and hoist her to the back of the vehicle. She reached her hand down to help him up, but horror crossed her features. Higgs wasn’t taking her hand. There was a determined look she had never seen before on him as his eyes lingered on Gene’s face, like he was dedicating her to memory because it would be the last time they’d see one another.

“Higgs, you can’t stay here!” Gene exclaimed as the woman in charge of the survivors in the back told the driver up front to give them a bit more time so they could pick up more people before breaking out of dodge.

“This is my quarrel, not yours.” Higgs said firmly as he glared at her. Gene shook her head, feeling denial race in her pulse.

“No, we can do this together! I can help!” She protested as he held up a hand.

“Girl, if you even think about jumping out of this vehicle I’ll never forgive you for it!” He nearly screamed as Gene could feel warm tears threatening to leave her eyes.

“Higgs I can’t–”

“Yes, yes, you can. You did great without me before honey, and you’ll be okay after. You’re a porter Gene, and you got something important to deliver. Don’t disappoint me.”

“We gotta bail guys! Go, go, go!” the female in the back exclaimed as two more men managed to jump in.. Before Gene could further protest Higgs staying behind, the engine came to life and they were out of the area in a blink of an eye. Gene watched as Higgs disappeared into the chaos behind them and saw his shadow run straight forward into combat.

Higgs backtracked upon entering the small town, watching as flames began to consume everything in its path. Higgs swore to himself he would protect Gene from Deeter, and if that meant dying in the process, he was more than willing to do it. He managed to find a gun nearby and kept it close to him, shoving stragglers out of the way as he followed the sound of bullets raining upon people’s bodies. 

Higgs used the smoke from the fire to shield himself, and when he noticed Deeter was distracted while gunning down more people, Higgs leaped and started to bash Deeter’s head in with the back of the handgun he had. The impact was strong enough to knock Deeter’s AK-47 out of his hands, the weapon tumbling to the side as the two men began to fight. 

The battle between the former colleagues was grueling. Each of them meeting each other’s punches with kicks and blows. Though Higgs was strong, Deeter was gaining the upper hand. His upper body strength was far superior, and Higgs could feel himself getting backed into a corner. Higgs managed to break Deeter’s nose, kneeing him to the stomach until he was bashed in the mouth, kicked to the ground. 

Higgs knew something was fractured, but before he could crawl back up, Deeter continued to kick and tumble him. Higgs’s yells and whimpers began to flood as he tried to shield himself to no avail. He was a bloody pulp by the time Deeter was done toying with him like a cat chewing on a mouse carcass. 

The new leader of Homo Demens crouched down beside Higgs, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt and forced Higgs to look directly at his eyes. A low chuckle escaped Deeter’s mouth as he shook his head in disappointment. The gesture reminded Higgs of his Daddy, getting ready to scold him for something stupid and that further enraged him. 

“You tried Higgy. I gotta hand it to you, for a moment there, I thought you were gonna win. As I suspected though, you’re nothing without your powers.” Deeter mocked, the callousness in his voice stinging Higgs’s ego as he spat right in Deeter’s face. 

“Fuck you! You’re not getting out of here–not while I’m still alive.” Higgs managed to gruffly blurt out before he was met with a throbbing pain to his face. Deeter has smashed his fist into Higgs’s head, his mind pulsating with heaviness as he groaned, trying to keep himself conscious. 

“Nothing you do is gonna save your little porter from me.” Deeter whispered, his tone borderline seductive as Higgs growled and forced himself to put everything he had left into a punch. He managed to take Deeter by surprise, bashing his face in with an uppercut. Higgs got onto his feet, attempting to kick Deeter only for his world to turn upside down. Deeter got a hold of Higgs’s body and slammed him down. Higgs’s back met the earth with a powerful shake to his spine, causing the wind to get knocked out of him while Deeter in his bloodied state, looked down upon Higgs with pity. 

“All this over the little roadrunner? I knew you had a soft spot for the poor creature, but this is low even for you.” Deeter taunted, chuckling darkly as he snorted and swallowed his own blood mixed with snot. There was a look in Higgs’s eyes then that caught Deeter’s attention in full, a spark that was rare to see in a man. It was enough to get the new leader of Homo Demens to let up from hurting Higgs, as he laughed. His voice mocking what Higgs’s face had betrayed. 

“Oh my stars, you love her, don’t you?” Deeter asked, watching as Higgs’s eyes widened briefly before he sneered. 

“Higgy, Higgy, Higgy–sweet little lover boy, with the kind of man you are, do you really think they could ever love you?” 

Higgs knew Deeter was trying to break him. He wasn’t going to let Deeter exploit Gene, not like this. Everything Deeter said was true, but Gene wasn’t Higgs’s weakness. She was his strength. 

“I’m really going to enjoy my time with her knowing this. You’ll thank me later.”

“If you touch one fucking strand of her hair—” The animosity in Higgs’s voice was like no other. Pure rage rattled his throat, even taking Deeter aback as he interrupted Higgs by slamming his stomach with his left boot. 

“By the time I get to Gene and have my way, you’ll be gone.” Deeter whispered, watching as blood and bile began to pool out of the corners of Higgs’s mouth. The suffering groans that escaped him was music to Deeter’s ears as he shook his head, and began to take his leave through the smoke and ash. 

“Even if you survive the internal bleeding I gave you, you’ll never make it past the fire! I’ll be sure to tell Gene how you went out in glory!” Deeter laughed, leaving Higgs to slowly die. 

Alone, and afraid for Gene’s life above his own, Higgs forced himself to crawl. He had to save her. He had to do something, but his body had other plans. Higgs struggled between wanting to die and wanting to live before, but never like this. 


	252. Pass (Fragile & Heartman)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ANONYMOUS ASKED:  
> How about Fragile and Heartman nerding together? W/ “Pass me that would you- no, no the other one. On your left. No… your other left.”

Since Sam had left Bridges and said goodbye to America for good, both Fragile and Heartman had found solace in each other over the months. They didn’t hang out all the time but went out of their way to have a few weekend night sessions doing all sorts of activities. It ranged from taking walks around the mountain pass Heartman lived on, to reading and lounging. Simple things. Little boredoms that most people would have taken for granted prior to the Death Stranding. 

This weekend, the two were busy playing old school video games on an ancient relic of a PlayStation Heartman had in his collection of artifacts. They had become so engrossed in it that their level of seriousness and dedication to the game had gone up. 

Fragile made several gestures to Heartman who was sitting right by her, trying to encourage him to throw her a gun before the monsters would swarm their base. 

“Pass me that would you-no, no the other one. On your left. No…your other left.” Fragile said, furrowing her brows as she sighed seeing her character slaughtered.

Heartman made a face, letting out a hiss. “Oh, dear. I’m so sorry I fucked up real good this time.” 

Fragile knew despite his words he was far from being sincere. The playful chuckle ended up giving away his intentions. 

“You couldn’t handle me killing that zombie so you had to steal my points by letting me die.” Fragile said, putting two and two together as she shook her head and sat the remote control down while Heartman continued to play on. 

“If it makes you feel better, I wouldn’t do that to you in real life.” Heartman reassured, keeping his eyes fixated on the screen. Fragile glanced over and smiled, amused, to say the least. 

“I didn’t think you were one to have the stomach for hurting others.” Fragile said as Heartman sighed, letting out a content laugh. 

“I don’t like hurting people. You’re right about that, but I’m no pushover.”

“That’s fair.” Fragile said, crossing her arms as she leaned back into the couch and closed her eyes for a moment. Heartman furrowed his brows, listening to the little nuances in how Fragile’s breathing had sound.

“Your body is in pain again.” Heartman said as a matter of fact. 

“How did you know?” Fragile asked, legitimately curious. 

Heartman merely smirked, starting to mash one of the buttons on his remote control with his thumb as he came to a boss battle. 

“Well, aside from your breathing becoming irregular and how you’ve been agitated all day, it’s been obvious. I’m worried about you.” Heartman said sincerely. There was a pause between the two, with only the sound of Heartman’s interactions filling the room while Fragile contemplated. 

“I thought that I had a handle on things. Ever since Higgs made me run through Timefall, my pain has gotten worse. I kept fighting. Now I feel like I’m reaching my end. There’s only so many cryptobiotes I can consume before I get sick now.” Fragile admitted as Heartman picked up on the heaviness in her tone. He swallowed, trying not to get distracted while coursing through the game. 

“We’ll find a way to keep you around. You have my word.” Heartman said. 

“You said that last month,” Fragile said honestly with a small smirk before neutrally looking away and at the office space. Her gaze lingered on the large bookshelf in Heartman’s residence before speaking again. 

“I’m so tired.” 

It was in this moment that Heartman sat the control down, placing one of his gloved hands upon Fragile’s on the couch. She turned her head, facing him as a look of remorse filled his gaze. 

“Please. Don’t give up yet. There’s still time.” Heartman pleaded, watching Fragile’s expression change from worry to contentment. She smiled at him, trying her best to stay afloat. 

“If you say so, it must be true.” Fragile murmured as Heartman gave a nod, trying to repress a laugh. 

“I’m not always right, but I’m always right in logic. You’re one of my friends. I need you to stick around, for me.” Heartman said. He did his best not to let his tears flow. He was no fool though, and knew the kind of pain Fragile was undergoing was unfathomable. 


	253. Us (Higgs x Gene x Fragile)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SEVERLY-DIFFERENT ASKED:  
> Now write a mini drabble about them!! >:D i never knew i needed some higgs x gene x fragile more than i do now

When it was just Gene and Higgs, things were already complicated yet beautiful. Adding Fragile into the mix sort of happened on its own accord, falling into place much like Higgs and Gene had started off. Their arrangement was strange at first, but slowly the three began to fall into a level of comfort. The decision to all be together wasn’t an easy one, but none of them could deny the feelings and chemistry each of them had. Luckily for them, it didn’t end up compromising the workplace or their professional relations. Things were private, and that worked out for all.

“Jesus, I’m beat.” Gene said with a sigh as she opened the door to Fragile’s office and took a seat across from her. Fragile, who had been going over numbers and paperwork smiled and got up. She stood behind Gene, massaging her shoulders. Her eyebrows raised as she chuckled. 

“Not only that, but you should probably bathe too.” 

“I stink that bad?” Gene asked, lifting up an arm to catch a whiff of her sweat. She grimaced and shook her head, but alas sighed and relaxed into Fragile’s touch. Fragile really knew how to get those knots, easing the tension in Gene’s flesh. Gene felt like she could fall asleep right then and there. 

“It’s not horrible,” Fragile reassured, stopping her ministrations as she leaned down and gave Gene a peck on the cheek, not minding the grime on her face from working the factory floor. Gene smiled big, letting out a small whine as Fragile’s presence left her. 

“How’s Higgs doing?” Gene asked as Fragile took a seat back at her desk and sighed. 

“You know him, workaholic. He hasn’t said much the past few hours.” Fragile said as Gene made a face. 

“I think we should jump him,” Gene suggested, smiling mischievously as Fragile let out a laugh. She appreciated the playfulness Gene brought into the relationship. 

“How do you purpose we do that?” Fragile asked in between laughs. 

“Simple: we tie him up, you ride his face into the sunset and I ride his dick until he passes out.”

Fragile covered her face, letting out a deep breath after her laughter died down. Her cheeks were tinted pink by the time her gaze met Gene’s. 

“That’s awful, but I think I could go along with that.” Fragile said as Gene nodded, letting out a small laugh.

“See? Might get him to lighten the hell up.” Gene said as a matter of fact, crossing her arms as she studied Fragile’s features before clearing her throat. Fragile made a face. 

“Something wrong?” She asked Gene. 

“I was just wondering if you’re okay with all this. I know we’ve all been on the same page, but still–”

“Having second thoughts?” Fragile asked as Gene shook her head. 

“No, I love having you both. It just feels like you don’t get much out of it in comparison to Higgs and me. I’ve been worried you haven’t felt included.” Gene said, offering a sincere smile. She was doing her best not to put Fragile in the spotlight and give respect in this regard. 

Fragile smiled back, giving a nod as she reached across the table. Gene uncrossed her arms and reached out to hold onto Fragile’s hand, both their fingertips going over one another. 

“I’m happy with the way things are. If things got pushed, I probably would have reservations about us. Don’t worry so much about me. I’m happy I get to be with you, and Higgs–to some extent,” They both laughed at her sarcasm before Fragile continued. “You’re both great people.” 

It didn’t take long before Gene and Fragile found themselves leaning over the opposite ends of the desk, giving each other a few gentle kisses to the mouth, their noses nuzzling before Higgs arrived. He glanced at them both and sighed, getting their attention as the two women looked in his direction. 

“Damn, I feel left out.” Higgs teased as he chuckled, getting both Gene and Fragile to roll their eyes at him. Gene was the first to approach Higgs, pulling him into an embrace before the two kissed each other roughly. Fragile joined in, both she and Higgs giving small pecks to their cheeks and lips before pulling back.

“I’m happy to see you both,” Higgs said in a relieved sigh as he swung his arms around each of their shoulders, pulling them in close. The three were euphoric being around one another like this. The closeness couldn’t be described in mere words. 

“So, which one of us is cooking dinner tonight when we clock out?” Higgs asked as Gene and Fragile pointed up and spoke in unison.

“You are.”

“What?! C’mon, I’m still learning! I’m gonna burn shit down! Can I order pizza instead?” Higgs protested as Fragile and Gene tried to stifle their laughs.

“No.” They once more spoke together, their bluntness unparalleled to Higgs’s whining.

“All the more reason you need the practice,” Fragile said. 

“Why do I always get tag teamed by you both?” Higgs asked with a groan as Gene snorted, giving him a small kiss to his throat. That got him to settle down as he looked in her direction, smiling like an idiot. 

“Shut up. We know you like it.” Gene said as Fragile wrapped her arms around Higgs’s waist, they both relaxed against each other while Gene met them both in the middle. 

“Yeah, maybe a little bit. You’re both horrible though.” Higgs chuckled, feeling a bit overwhelmed. He never thought that he’d have two people care about him like this. It felt like home being with Fragile and Gene. 


	254. Death (Higgs & Gene-Sky of Atoms)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RUINEROFCHEESE ASKED:  
> Write the waterworks babe. 😭😭😭

Higgs was on his knees, eyes widened as he watched the home that he and Gene built together began to crumble. The fire had gotten out of hand, spreading like strands of spider web in all directions, consuming whatever was in its way. The smoke was bitter, infiltrating his lungs as he did his best not to cough while being forced to watch another home of his fall to ashes. 

Heart thudding against his chest, Higgs hoped to whatever was listening that Gene got out of there, that the UCA agents who had cornered them both and invaded their home had the decency to spare her the gruesome fate of being burned alive. 

“Things didn’t have to be this way,” The agent beside Higgs said as he looked up at his captor and sneered. 

“Is that so?” Higgs asked the fury in his words not quite matching the tension and rage that began to grow in his body. He struggled against his bindings, growling from time to time as he tried to break loose. Anxiety pooled in his stomach. He needed to know if Gene was alright. He needed to know if he lost her or not, and Higgs would be damned if the UCA took him away and left him never knowing. 

“If you would have just talked, we wouldn’t have had to take drastic steps.” The agent said with a sigh. 

“You’re lucky I can’t fuck you up right now. What you did is gonna cost you. How dare you terrorize the hell out of us?” Higgs said, his tone lowered and gruff as the agent let out a sigh.

“A terrible tactic, I know. But Monaghan, how can you say that when you yourself were once a terrorist? We just played the game you started back in America. The justice system won’t be able to kill you thanks to our new laws, so this is the least we can do as payback for all the misery you caused those people in Middle Knot.” The agent smirked at Higgs’s glare, his eyes flaring up in a predatory fashion. The man didn’t care though, feeling confident about how tight the restraints were on Higgs. As far as he was concerned, Higgs could throw a tantrum all he wanted. 

“What are you going to do with Gene?” Higgs asked, feeling his nerves growing despite trying to keep up his ferocity. If there was one thing Higgs was well aware of, it was knowing Gene was his weakness. He knew the UCA could exploit it, and there wasn’t a damn thing he could do to stop that. Maybe a long time ago, Higgs could have put on an act much like he did with Homo Demens when they went after Gene, but the two of them had been so involved since then, that Higgs couldn’t go through with it even if he tried. 

“Not sure, but given the history she has with that BT Plague, and especially breaking you out of prison, I’m sure she’s going to face some consequences. Who knows though, she might prove useful for something else if the science department has their way.” The agent said, and that sent Higgs’s blood boiling as he managed to get the last of his bindings off. Higgs shot up from the ground, grabbing the agent, securing him into a headlock and snapped his neck. The motions happened so quickly that the agent had no time to register he was gonna die before it was too late. 

Higgs panted heavily, grimacing as he felt the wound in his right shoulder tense up. He ignored the pain, however, rushing towards the fire; the last spot where he saw Gene. Higgs didn’t care about the heat, nor the risk of getting taken down by the other agents, he had to make sure she was safe.

“Gene! Gene!” Higgs shouted at the top of his lungs, being met with bullets grazing past him as he cursed under his breath and ran around the perimeter of the fire. Higgs knew he could only stay for a short time before the other UCA agents would come swarming in like flies to a kill.

“Higgs!” Gene screamed towards his direction. Higgs quickly turned around and saw Gene running towards him. She still had part of a handcuff on her left arm. It didn’t take Higgs long to put two and two together that Gene managed to break free much like himself. As soon as her body tackled into his, Higgs embraced Gene tightly to him, feeling euphoric relief wash over his body. 

“Higgs–what are we gonna do?” Gene asked quietly as he pulled back to look at her eyes, seeing the soot and ash that painted her skin. His hands cupped her face as he swallowed.

“Don’t worry, don’t worry darlin’–I got a plan, me and you are gonna run East over by the lake and then–” 

The sound of bullet meeting flesh hit Higgs’s ears as he felt Gene tumble forward into his arms, causing him to lose balance and collapse. Groans and miserable whimpers escaped Gene as Higgs scrambled to bring her to him. His eyes roamed over her body, eventually finding the deep wound in her upper leg, going right through her hip bone. Blood was pooling as a bit of bone jetted out from the point of impact. The metallic scent made Higgs freeze as his eyes widened. 

“Gene! No, no, no!” Higgs cradled her tightly to his arms as he desperately tried to get up. Between his own wound and how weak he felt, Higgs barely made a few steps forward before he collapsed onto his knees.

“Higgs–run.” Gene pleaded, looking up at him as he shook his head. Warm tears went over his eyes as his body shuddered out of anger. 

“No, no, I’m not running. Not without you. Hold on darlin’, I’m gonna get us out of here. I’m gonna do it. Just you watch.” 

“Higgs–”

“Gene, no! For fuck’s sake, just shut up! Just–don’t! Darlin’, no, no, please. Just–don’t.” Higgs shouted as he whimpered, feeling helpless as Gene’s hand reached up and caressed the side of his face. Her fingertips gently going over his scruff as Higgs looked down at her, adoration and utter regret in his eyes as Gene sadly smiled at him. He was so lost in her that by the time the agents had pried him off, Higgs was raging as he helplessly looked on, seeing Gene was left to bleed out. 

“No, no!” Higgs shouted, looking between several of the agents as he was once more put in cuffs and grabbed. Higgs tried to make a break for Gene, only to get tackled further. 

“Please–no, you can’t leave her! What about taking her into custody?” Higgs pleaded. “One of you assholes go help her! Look–look, I’ll go with you quietly. No bullshit. I’ll say whatever. Just please don’t leave her like this!” 

“She’s going to die. We hit an artery.” One of the agents piped up as Higgs looked on in horror, seeing Gene looking up as she tried to crawl to him. 

“Gene! Don’t–don’t! Don’t move! Just stay down! Please, please! You can’t fucking do this!” Higgs begged and shouted towards his captors, his voice growing more sorrowful and enraged. Higgs was then blindfolded and shoved into a vehicle soon after, he could tell in the dark that home was already growing distant. 

For hours on end, as soon as Higgs got out of his cuffs and blindfold, he spent his time banging and thrashing about the vehicle. His yells and screams emitting from the truck as adrenaline pulsed through his blood while his heart ached. He cried so hard he could barely breathe, visualizing Gene dead and alone in her final moments. 


	255. Bedtime (Fragile & Higgs)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ANONYMOUS ASKED:  
> ‘ time for bed, sleepyhead. come on, i’ve got you. ’ w/ higgs&fragile pls

Higgs nearly fell face forward onto his desk, catching himself at the last second. A tired groan escaped him as he settled back in his chair and sighed. It had been a long day, but so much work still needed to be done. He rubbed his eyes in vain to get the heaviness of sleep out of them but not to avail. 

“Are you caving in and doing drugs now?” Fragile said with a small laugh, entering the office to find Higgs’s eyes were bloodshot. He offered a smirk before going neutral, his body hunching as he felt his eyes flutter open and close.

“Higgs, you need to rest.” Fragile said as she crossed her arms, Higgs merely waving her off. 

“Woman, don’t tell me what to do. I got work I gotta get done.” He said with a big yawn, his voice echoing throughout their shared office as Fragile sighed. He could be stubborn sometimes much to her chagrin. 

“Don’t worry about the rest of it. I’ll finish it up. Besides, I was going to burn the midnight oil anyhow waiting for some of our employees to make it back to the terminal.” Fragile said, but her words fell on deaf ears as Higgs succumbed to sleep. His mouth hung open as he fell backward into the chair, nearly snoring. 

Fragile rolled her eyes, but nonetheless smiled and went over to the chair. She gently rests a hand on Higgs’s shoulder, getting him to briefly stir from his slumber as he looked up towards her face. 

“Time for bed, sleepyhead. Come on, I’ve got you.” Fragile offered calmly as Higgs relented and got up. Higgs was so out of it he was leaning on Fragile as she guided him to the couch nearby. It didn’t take long for Higgs to settle, curling up in a fetal position as he drifted off yet again.

Fragile took a moment to go over to a small closet nearby, where Higgs and she kept spare porter uniforms in case their general ones got damaged on the job. She shifted through some things, coming upon a few spare blankets on top of the large medkit they had. 

Coming back to his side, Fragile covered Higgs up and tucked in the sides so he was fully cocooned. She took off his hat, placing it over by his desk and then turned off the lamp nearby. The office became dark save for the window peering out to the terminal and another towards the outside world. Fragile looked out for a moment, seeing that it was a clear night. There’d be no Timefall for her employees to worry about. 

“Thanks, darlin’.” Higgs murmured in his sleep, getting a smile out of Fragile as she turned her attention towards Higgs. 

By his side again, she crouched down and moved some strands of hair from his eyes, tucking it back behind his ears. 

“Rest easy.” Fragile whispered then got up and left the office. She knew he would be okay for the night there. It was one of the few places Higgs felt safe, that he had somewhere to call his own. 


	256. Protection (Higgs & Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ANONYMOUS ASKED:  
> Can you do one where Higgs protects you from his Uncle. And the reader patches him up afterwards? Thanks 💕

“You little fucking rat!” The piercing yell of the older man echoed throughout the woods as Y/N ran for their life, trying to head for the thickest part of the terrain as possible. There were hardly any trees save for dead ones, but there were plenty of huge boulders to hide behind. Y/N took shelter behind a large one with moss growing all around the sides, tucking themselves in between two smaller rocks. 

Shuddering from adrenaline shutting down, they could feel the soles of their feet radiate with pain. Y/N brought their legs close to their body, seeing that the rocky surface of the ground had sliced up a good part of their shoes. The old things were wearing thin for a while, it was only a matter of time. Y/N could see they were bleeding, but they had the medkit on them that they raided from the bunker. Patching themselves up wouldn’t be an issue, but they worried about the boy back there. The one who was maybe a few years older than them. The one that distracted ‘Daddy’ long enough for them to escape. 

Hours later, and it was nearly the afternoon. The sun would be setting, and Y/N knew they needed to get to a Timefall shelter before MULEs would come out for their nightly raids. Before Y/N could start packing, they heard a sound and froze. Terror went down their spine, thinking the old man found them until Y/N saw it was the boy, Higgs. He came around the corner, a black eye greeting them. His nose was bloody, face pummeled in, and his arms looked scuffed. Like he had rolled himself in glass. 

“Oh my god,” Y/N whispered as Higgs offered a smile, his trembling hands held out a few ration packs, offering them to Y/N. 

“T-these are what you came for, r-right?” He managed to choke out. Even his vocals were strained. Y/N could only imagine the screams and yells that escaped from his small lungs. 

“Higgs, what about–I can’t believe you got these–” Y/N said, feeling guilt wash over themselves as they gently took the ration packs from him. Higgs collapsed, bringing his body to the boulder to prop his back up. He stared out to the sky, admiring the shades of pinks and purples. The awe in his eyes was telling to Y/N, this was his first time seeing the world above ground. 

“So this is what it’s like…” Higgs murmured, his voice hoarse and dry. Y/N snapped out of their thoughts, opening the medkit up and started taking out the necessary bandages and such to patch him up. 

Y/N spent a great deal cleaning the blood off of Higgs, the entire time he kept looking at the sky. His eyes glazed, ignoring the stinging pain and Y/N moving his broken body about. The young boy felt like he could die right then and there, seeing that heaven was so close. Even the fresh hair that gently hit his face made Higgs feel like he was being born again. 

“Higgs, Higgs–” Y/N gently shook him by the shoulders, getting him to look at them. 

“Don’t stay back there, run away with me.” Y/N pleaded, then went back to stop the bleeding on his head. They glanced down at his right arm, seeing purple blotches and blue knuckles. No doubt the whole thing was more than likely broken. 

“Don’t go back to that man. I don’t care if he’s your daddy. No dad should be like that to their son.” Y/N said, wishing they could have done something to help Higgs back there considering all that he had done. 

Y/N had a brief flashback to earlier in the week, how they got separated from their community by MULEs and found the bunker. How they went inside after hacking the entrance and made themselves a small place to hide in the large pantry. There was so much food, Y/N knew they’d be able to last for a while until they could safely leave or if the community went looking for them. 

“Y/N,” Higgs choked out, eyes blinking. 

Higgs discovering Y/N was scary. All his life, Higgs was told no one else but he and Daddy existed. That everyone got taken away by the Dead Things. Seeing Y/N was like seeing an unknown creature, something he had only read in books yet here they were. Alive and well, just like him. Higgs knew Daddy’s temper was awful, and he knew Daddy would kill Y/N so he swore he’d protect them. He made sure they were safe, comfortable, and asked so many questions about the outside world that Higgs’s mind was filled with imagination and wonder for the first time in years. There was something to behold outside the bunker. There was a world waiting for him.

Higgs should have known Daddy was bound to catch onto Y/N’s presence. All it took was one little crumb they accidentally left behind from a piece of bread Higgs gave to them. It was amazing despite how crazy the old man was, how he was like a bloodhound. As soon as Daddy saw Y/N in the pantry, he started beating them horribly until Higgs showed up and jumped the old man. They struggled as Y/N rushed for the exit, with Daddy following behind as he stomped and punched Higgs back even though the boy kept on coming for more. 

When Daddy realized he couldn’t catch Y/N, Higgs experienced ferocity like no other. His body memorized each jab, replaying it like a record. Higgs was used to the pain though. The beating he took was nothing compared to others that had come before. Daddy never beat him enough to kill, no. But he made sure to set an example. Higgs was sure that he would be up for another round once he’d sneak back to the bunker after helping Y/N. 

“I-I can’t just leave him. He’ll be–all alone,” Higgs said sadly as Y/N shook their head, patching his broken arm up the best they could. 

“He’ll kill you Higgs, like he tried to kill me.” Y/N could still feel that man’s grip around their neck, and one of their hands instinctively went to their throat, swearing for a moment they could feel Daddy’s fingertips yet again. 

“Where will I go? Who is gonna take care of me? I don’t–I don’t know this world.” Higgs said, feeling anxiety build in his gut. He yearned so much to be free, but now that he was out, Daddy’s words and mantras warning him about the outside world was beginning to eat away at his mind and heart. 

Y/N shook their head, offering a smile as they tried to keep their composure. Tears wanted to fall from their eyes, sorry to see the poor state Higgs was in. How he had to live in hell all this time and no one knew until now. 

“Y-you can come with me! My mama and papa will take care of you. You can be my brother or we can find you a new family. The community I come from will love you. I know they’re searching for me. Higgs, we can take care of each other. I know how to survive out here. Just stick with me, you’ll never have to be hurt again.” 

Higgs, despite how tough the boy was, felt himself break down hearing such words. He whimpered, sniffling before he fell forward onto Y/N, his face in their chest as he sobbed. Y/N was in shock but slowly wrapped their arms around him, patting Higgs’s head. 

“I’ll take care of you like you took care of me.” Y/N said, making a promise to him as Higgs shuddered in their arms. 


	257. Anger (Heartman)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ANONYMOUS ASKED:  
> What about one of the Anger quotes from Emotional Prompts? Something with Heartman? It would be interesting what'd get him mad. :o

Heartman was a logical person. It took a lot to get him upset, but the rare times he was prone to anger, it could be borderline catastrophic for whoever incurred his wrath. He was slouched in his chair, the one he used for whenever he’d make trips to the beach, rubbing his temple. His office was ransacked. Books were discarded carelessly with wild abandon, his desk was flipped on its side with the green lamp broken, a couple of his BT models were on the floor luckily not damaged. Even the glass window that displayed the beautiful mountainous landscape didn’t go unscathed by his anger. 

Heartman’s AED beeped several times, a little voice announcing he should take things easy thus he could trigger a heart attack and screw up his regiment. He slowed his breathing, feeling calm begin to wash over. Nonetheless, Heartman was quite frustrated with the turn of events. 

When he signed up with the UCA, to help out the cause, he was mostly in it to discover more secrets about the Death Stranding. With the Chiral Network up and running thanks to the UCA, knowledge that had been lost could be found with one simple click on a computer screen. It was amazing the feats that were achieved after Sam Bridges went through the trouble to bring everyone together, but alas, government interference soon reared its ugly head. 

Heartman was distraught to hear President Die-Hardman announced that the Chiral Network would only be available to those in higher positions of authority until further notice. A new terrorist group, taking Homo Demen’s place was trying to exploit the network in order to take down the UCA. Heartman saw the logic, but he felt it was further alienating people from each other, and would serve to only add more distrust onto the new American government. He had words with Die-Hardman on the matter, and the two had gotten into an argument that would have given every scientist a run for their money. Heartman was never the violent type, but had Die-Hardman been in his presence, he wouldn’t have hesitated to clock the man where he stood. 

“You’d know what to do.” Heartman said aloud, closing his eyes for a moment as he pictured Sam. He hoped wherever Sam was, he was safe from all the BS back home. 


	258. Undress (Higgs & Gene-Sky of Atoms)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ANONYMOUS ASKED:  
> Hello lovely 🖤 It's way to hot. So Gene starts to undress herself. Higgs is not having it.

Higgs finished off the last of the water he had in his canteen, sighing as he put it away for the time being. Gene and he had been trekking through desert terrain for the last few days. There seemed to be no end in sight. Higgs didn’t care for the cold but some part of him would have rather dealt with it than with the scorching heat. It got to the point where Higgs had to remove his cape and hood, having Gene stuff it into her porter pack. Sweat trickled down his brow as he wiped away at his eyes, looking ahead and seeing there were some abandoned buildings coming up ahead. He longed for shade and rest on this godforsaken delivery Gene was going on. 

“We should take a break soon. Maybe try to find some water the old fashioned way and–” Higgs stopped in his tracks when he realized Gene wasn’t near his side. He felt his pulse jump, turning around as a relieved sigh left his throat. Higgs was about to scorn Gene considering they had seen a MULE pack close by earlier until he felt his pulse throb for another reason. 

Higgs froze in place, watching as Gene took off her porter pack and sat it down with a thud. She unzipped her porter uniform, slipping out of it like a snake shedding its skin. The navy blue tank she wore complimented her body, hugging her figure and showing off muscle and toned skin. 

Higgs was taken aback, not realizing how muscular Gene truly was underneath the uniform. The way her dark green cargo pants hung a little loose from her hip, exposing her skin made Higgs swallow, his mouth dry once again. Higgs was so caught up in the little gestures her body made that he didn’t feel his eyes widen upon seeing Gene pull her tank off. Her breasts exposed as she crouched down to her pack, grabbing her own canteen and popping the top off then doused herself with cool water. His eyes were fixated on how the water ran down Gene’s hair, the little beads of liquid clinging onto her strands like fingertips. 

A cold shiver ran down Higgs’s spine, his stomach flipping over itself in knots that were almost too painful. He felt flighty. His gaze traveled up and down her exposed back, watching as Gene chugged from her canteen then poured more water over her arms trying to cool off. Higgs couldn’t believe how nonchalant she was given how his body felt constricted. His breathing picked up, Higgs trying to control it through his nostrils as his eyes roamed over Gene’s body, watching as it leaned gracefully into all the wrong angles that did all the right things. 

“Hey, Higgs!” Her voice snapped Higgs out of his trance, blinking a few times as he looked at Gene like a moth caught in a lightbulb with no way out.

“Do you want any to drink, I still got some.” Gene offered, slipping back on her tanktop then walked over to Higgs, holding out the canteen. All Higgs could do was stare, his face feeling like it was radiating with fire. As thirsty as Higgs was, he shook his head and watched as Gene went back to get her things. 

“I’m gonna go on ahead! Catch up when you’re ready!” Higgs hollered, finding himself walking fast and away from her. 

“Alright! Lemme know if we need to scout someplace else to rest!” Gene shouted back, watching with furrowed brows how Higgs took off abruptly. She couldn’t help but wonder if she pissed him off somehow. Gene sighed, shaking her head as she rummaged her fingers through her wet hair, trying to disperse more water to cool off. 

Higgs, nearly a quarter way to the abandoned buildings, hoped that Gene would take her time getting ready. He needed a moment to compose himself. All the while, his mind kept playing back every detail. His subconscious savoring the moment where she was so close to him, nearly handing over the canteen and how pretty she looked. Higgs could still smell Gene’s sweat in his nostrils. How sweet it was, like firewood mixed with something floral. 

“Get the fuck over yourself we’re keeping this G rated,” Higgs mumbled begrudgingly to his mind. 

“You’re not even a catch Higgs.” He said, letting out a disappointed sigh as he arrived at the abandoned buildings, sitting down and leaning his back against a wall in some shade where he was hidden. He looked out from his spot though, making sure he could still see Gene. Leaning back though, Higgs rubbed his eyes and sighed. His stomach couldn’t stop feeling feverish. 


	259. A Sign (Fragile & Higgs)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ANONYMOUS ASKED:  
> RP starters: Concern "This Time You Got Yourself into a Hospital. I think it's a sign" with Higgs! ^.^

Higgs stirred and slowly began to wake. The faint pulsing beats of the machines he was connected to had annoyed his brain enough to the point where he needed to wake up. It took him a moment to figure out he was in a hospital. As soon as he smelled alcohol and whatever else they used to clean the room, Higgs grimaced and murmured out a tired ‘no’. This was the last place he wanted to be, but nonetheless, he couldn’t do much about his predicament considering all the IVs his arms were connected to. 

While registering things, the door knocked ahead and Fragile came in. She smiled, looking surprised for a moment to see him awake. Higgs blinked a few times, yawning as she came to his side. 

“Why the hell am I here?” Higgs groaned, tilting his head against the pillow so he could get a better look at her. Fragile sighed, furrowing her brows as she rests a hand on his shoulder. 

“I’m not surprised you don’t remember. You got dehydrated, collapsed on the terminal floor after hauling nearly two hundred pounds on your back. Your workaholicism got the better of you, I’m afraid.” Fragile said, offering a small smile as Higgs made a face at her. He was still tired. The bags under his eyes a sign he hadn’t slept much save for however long he had been in this place. 

“I ain’t a workaholic–well, it’s not as bad as you’re making it out woman.” Higgs said, his voice scratchy as he let out a laugh. 

“This time you got yourself into a hospital. I think it’s a sign.” Fragile said as a matter of fact. Her tone reminding Higgs of a parent reassuring their child that they screwed up but would be alright in the end. Some part of him liked it. 

“The newbies weren’t pickin’ up the slack. I had to do something.” Higgs said, trying to justify his reasoning for pushing himself. He licked his lips, tasting how dry they were before his eyes settled back on Fragile. 

“How soon can I get outta here?” Higgs asked. 

Fragile retreated her hand away from his shoulder, rubbing the back of her neck nervously. Higgs could tell she didn’t want to answer. 

“Another day or two. You’ve been out cold for hours. Even if you come back, I want you to take things easy.”

“But can I just–”

“Higgs, c’mon. You do a lot. Let me and the others take care of things for a bit.”

“So do you–I mean you do a lot yourself.” Higgs said, offering a small compliment to his partner. Fragile grinned and seeing how happy that made her made Higgs smile weakly. He couldn’t help but let another yawn escape, stretching his legs all the while. 

“Damn it.” Higgs cursed, not liking that he was feeling so lethargic. Now more aware, the toll on his health had begun to rear its ugly head. 

“I’ll check on you later on tonight when my shift is over. Try to get some sleep.” Fragile said, smoothing out some hairs from Higgs’s face. He could feel his face blush from the contact, still not used to touch in a positive light. 

“You gonna tuck me in too while you’re at it?” Higgs teased, chuckling sarcastically. 

“If you asked nicely.” Fragile said, giving him a wink then left the room. 


	260. Mirror (Sam & Norman Reedus)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RUINEROFCHEESE ASKED:  
> Hey babe! I have a special request on my mind! What would happen if Norman Reedus would get zapped into the death stranding universe, knowing everything he knows now? What would he say and do when he eventually meets Sam Porter-Bridges who looks so remarkably like him? Thanks so much! You're the best🥰🥰🥰

“Are you being serious?” Sam asked Norman as the two walked alongside each other, hiking up the last of the mountain before they would begin their descent into the harbor. 

“Yeah, dead serious. You’re going to rest, and then Higgs will pop up. It’s your first fight with the guy. He’s going to have a giant BT come after you.” Norman said with a sigh while Sam remained quiet, trying to put the pieces together for himself. 

It was so strange finding his doppelganger, let alone finding out the true state of the world Sam lived in. That he was merely a copy of Norman, an actor from another plane of existence. This world, the one Sam knew well, was merely a game for Norman’s people. The existentialism that further compounded itself into Sam couldn’t be described in mere words, but regardless, it was useful having his twin around. He seemed to know the future and all the little details that would help on Sam’s journey. 

“Great. Tell me, do I win?” Sam asked Norman who gave a snort followed by a shrug. He adjusted the pack he had on his person and arrived at the top of the mountain first followed by Sam. 

“That’s up to you. Or whoever is playing the game. I dunno. I’m used to seeing things from the other side and not–here. If you know what I mean.” Norman said and swallowed, the two beginning their way down and going past a terrain of grass and rocks. 

“Your world, what’s it like?” Sam asked as Norman furrowed his brows. It was peculiar talking to a character he played. Being around Sam was like being around a clone to an extent. Norman had put a lot of himself into the character, but between the two of them, Norman knew he was livelier. 

“Much like this one only there’s more life. It’s a busy place. There’s tons of people out and about, trying to make something of themselves. It’s never lonely, but at the same time it is.” Norman said as Sam hummed in thought. 

The silence between them grew for a while as Sam tried to imagine what that was like. The loneliness out here, being a porter, was incomprehensible to most folks but he had a feeling he could understand where Norman was coming from. Being among a huge sea of people, but still feeling like your voice isn’t heard. 

“That’s gotta make people desperate. Trying to one-up the other so they can be seen.” Sam said. 

Norman nodded. “In a way, it’s like that. It all depends on where you live, who you were born to. Some folks hit the lottery and others don’t.”

“Do you like your life?” Sam asked. 

“I miss my family. I miss this place being fictional,” Norman let out a laugh. “But I gotta admit it ain’t too bad here. It’s nice. What about you?”

“I don’t know. I just go with the motions.” Sam said bluntly, and Norman was about to make a joke in regards to the true nature of things, how Sam was more than likely feeling that way cause he was controlled by someone, but he refrained. Finding it distasteful considering the circumstances. 

“Norman, we’ll get you back home.” Sam said truthfully as Norman smiled at his counterpart. 

“Thanks. In the meantime, I don’t mind helping you. Maybe the sooner we get through this, the sooner I go back.” Norman said as the two finally made it to the Bridges terminal. They both took in a deep breath, looking at each other before making their way in. Norman figured they had a few hours to prepare before having to face off Higgs, and despite knowing what was going to happen, Norman couldn’t help but feel dread go up his spine. He still had no clue that if he were to perish in this world if he would truly die or not. 


	261. Here To Help (Diehardman & Higgs)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ANONYMOUS ASKED:  
> Could we get a part two of the Drabble with Higgs accepting DieHardman’s help?

Higgs had disassociated throughout his entire recovery in the UCA medical ward. By the time he was healed, and in the interrogation room with the new President himself, Higgs had barely registered what happened to him. He had seen so many different faces and doctors that he lost count, still not familiar with folks. Nonetheless, even though he didn’t show it, Higgs was thankful Die-Hardman didn’t have him cuffed. It’s not like he could have teleported anyhow even if he wanted too. 

“Ain’t it risky with you being in here with me?” Higgs quipped, his voice edging with sarcasm as Die-Hardman sighed and put his hands on the table, another gesture showing he meant no harm to the former terrorist. 

“It is. I’ve been advised against it, but I figure if we are starting with a clean slate, we might as well try to trust each other a little bit. I mean you no harm, and I hope giving you some freedoms and speaking to you in person sends the message across.” 

Higgs thought it was a stupid gesture. Had Higgs been screwed up like he was under Amelie, he wouldn’t have thought twice about killing the President where he stood. Higgs had to give it to Die-Hardman though, the guy had balls or at least happened to be one of the few assholes in the UCA that followed up their words with actions. He hadn’t fucked Higgs over yet. 

“Can I walk around?” Higgs asked. He hated how vulnerable he sounded just then, but having been confined to a hospital bed for over a month, he was feeling restless. 

Die-Hardman gestured. “By all means.” 

Higgs got up and let out a relieved sigh. He began to pace around the room, paying attention to nothing in particular. His muscles stretched as Higgs winced a few times. Though he was mostly healed, the fractures among other wounds he sustained while locked up were still recovering. 

“You up for this?” Die-Hardman asked to which Higgs smirked, leaning up against the far wall, arms and legs crossed. 

“Not like I have much of a choice,” Higgs said then looked over in the President’s direction, giving a wave with his hand. “C’mon, I don’t have all day. I got a new cell block to decorate.”

Die-Hardman didn’t care for much sarcasm, but given the circumstances, it was better for Higgs to be a joker than the alternative. 

“Could you explain why you committed acts of terror to the best of your ability?” Die-Hardman asked, his tone firm as he thought about all the lives that had been taken due to the man before him. It was hard being in the same room as Higgs, but a good leader knew when to show mercy and when to walk among those that were inhuman. 

Higgs furrowed his brows, eyes looking at the cracks and crevices in the wall. Memories began to pool like the tide on the beach. He missed it some. “Amelie said that if more people’s beaches were connected, then she’d gain more power. It was only logical to kill many at once for it to work. So I did as she asked.”

“Amelie, the President’s daughter, she asked you to kill all those people?” Die-Hardman’s tone was firm, it was something he didn’t want to believe and at first believed Higgs was lying until he could see the disheveled look in his eyes. 

“Did I stutter?” Higgs replied quietly. “Yeah, she asked me too. Planted the idea anyhow. She never wanted to get her hands dirty. It’s why she sought me out cause she knew I could do what she was too scared of.” 

“How did you come to know her?” Die-Hardman asked, his brows furrowed into a concerned look as he could feel the hairs on the back of his neck stand. Already, he was learning a lot more than he bargained for. 

“She came to me in my dreams. My DOOMs level prior to her showing up had been fluctuating. I had nightmares. Then little by little, she’d appear. I don’t remember much after that save for the big things. My heads been scrambled.”

Die-Hardman nodded, looking down at a case folder that had been prepared about Higgs, detailing everything the UCA had on him up to this point. He looked through some of the paperwork, getting Higgs’s attention as he could hear the shuffling of papers. 

“It says here you had severe Chiralium Poisoning.” Die-Hardman said as Higgs let out a huff.

“Ain’t that right?” 

Die-Hardman nodded. 

“Explains why I’m feeling as friendly as a duckling now. Ya’ll drained the crap outta me from the mask.” Higgs chuckled, trying to break some of the tension in the room. He watched as the President smiled, but could tell the man wasn’t in the mood. 

“You joke a lot, Monaghan?” 

“When the occasion calls for it.” Higgs shrugged. “I reckon you want me to shut the fuck up though.” 

“If it helps you cope with being scared, it’s alright.” Die-Hardman said calmly.

“I ain’t fucking scared.” The bitterness in Higgs’s words took Die-Hardman aback as he could see fury light up in Higgs’s eyes. The two stared at each other for a while before Higgs finally took a seat, sitting across from him. 

“You must have a hard time being around people.” Die-Hardman said. 

“What are you a shrink?” Higgs asked sarcastically, then shook his head, looking down at his hands while he fiddled with his fingers. “Ya’ll have no idea.”

Die-Hardman could tell from how quiet Higgs was that there was something troubling his mind. Even though he needed to stick with the general bases, Die-Hardman knew he wasn’t going to get through to Higgs all the way unless he allowed the man to vent. 

“Try me.” He said. 


	262. Date Night (Higgs & Gene-Sky of Atoms)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ANONYMOUS ASKED:  
> send me ‘ 🖤 ‘ for our muses to go on an inexpensive, simple date Gene and Higgs :3

Gene sighed in relief, arms behind her head as she sunk further into the hot spring. The warm water soothed her aching muscles and feet from the long trip Higgs and she had from the last settlement. After stretching, Gene let her arms down into the water. She shuddered from the warmth traveling up her nerves and closed her eyes for a moment. Gene felt she could easily fall asleep with how peaceful things were. 

Her mind drifted from one thing to another as Gene found a spot in the spring pool to sit down. Higgs and her had been through a lot lately. Between nearly getting tagged by MULEs, to having an encounter with Homo Demens and almost getting captured, things had been rough. Gene counted Higgs and her lucky they were able to find an alternative route where MULEs wouldn’t go, and Homo Demens wouldn’t suspect to look. So far, it led them through a mountainside with a beautiful grassland at the bottom of the summit where they found the springs another hundred miles or so East. Despite the apprehension at first, Gene was thankful she listened to Higgs about taking this road. They had bickered and debated about it before Gene relented, not wanting to hear Higgs bitch further. 

As Gene got out of the spring and started to dry off, she couldn’t help but think about the rough patch Higgs and her had hit. Higgs had been distant, not really talking or saying much save for the occasional smart-ass remark. That was typical behavior, but usually, Higgs was more charismatic. Gene noticed Higgs’s stoicism was getting worse like there was something in the back of his mind he didn’t want to talk about. They had been friends for a good while, and Gene knew better than to pry unless Higgs was ready to talk.

“I thought you would have marinated longer in the spring.” Higgs said aloud, causing Gene to jump as she slipped her tank top on. She nearly stumbled backward from the shock of being surprised. Higgs chuckled, watching Gene catch herself. 

“Marinate? You’re making me sound like I’m a fucking rotisserie chicken.” Gene laughed, using a towel from her porter pack to dry her hair. 

“I’d take it as a compliment. You know, you’re ‘well seasoned’ as one could put it.” Higgs teased, causing Gene to roll her eyes. 

“Even for you, that was pretty stupid sounding.”

“Yeah, but you can’t kill me for trying, right? Anyway, hurry up pampering yourself.”

“Why? Are we in trouble?” Gene asked, feeling her nerves spike at the thought they were being chased down. Higgs shook his head, his lips slowly starting to form into a smile.

“Nah, but it’s a surprise. Here, put this on.” Higgs tossed a piece of black material towards Gene. She raised a brow, glancing between it and Higgs suspiciously. 

“You’re not gonna one up my ass like you did before right? When you tackled me into the lake near South Knot after you said you had something cool to show me?” 

Higgs laughed hard, recalling the memory in vivid detail. 

“When are you gonna let that go? For once, I ain’t fucking with you darlin’. Quit bitchin’ and just do it.” 

“Jesus, you’re in a mood.” Gene said sarcastically, getting Higgs to smirk as he watched Gene put the blindfold on. She let out a nervous puff of air, her body going stiff. Higgs debated about screwing with her, but relented. It would have screwed up what he had been working on while Gene had been bathing. 

Higgs quietly approached Gene, swallowing as he could feel himself getting cold feet. Nonetheless, he sighed and reached out, gently grabbing Gene’s right hand into his own. Higgs leaned down, picking up Gene’s porter pack with the delivery in tow while he led her back to camp. 

Gene was quiet, trying to keep her ears open for anything off. She still didn’t trust Higgs one hundred percent, especially as he stopped her.

“Higgs, what are we–”

Gene was surprised to feel his fingertips to her lips, shushing her without speaking. He carefully unbound the cloth from around Gene’s eyes, then stepped out of her way. Gene blinked a few times, getting adjusted to the dark. The last of the afternoon sky was starting to give way to stars.

The first thing Gene noticed was the campfire, the red and yellow colors catching her attention before her gaze darted over to where their sleeping mats were. Somehow Higgs managed to create a makeshift canopy out of long pieces of metal scrap and sticks. The canopy looked like it was a large flag at one point, the colors faded. Between their two sleeping mats, was a cardboard box and Gene could already feel the aroma of cheese and other ingredients invade her nose. Her stomach churned, gazing at some of the smaller details now. There were a bunch of makeshift candles lying about in cans and jars. It finally occurred to her why Higgs had been collecting weird things on the road in the last few days. 

“Holy crap.” Gene said quietly, smiling in awe at everything. He took his time to make their temporary camp feel like home and then some. 

Higgs, looking proud of himself didn’t say anything. He merely watched Gene, studying her reactions and where her eyes traveled. 

“I got us some real food.” Higgs finally said with a laugh, grabbing her hand without thinking and leading her to the canopy. He ducked down to get underneath then gestured for Gene to follow suit. Gene sat across from Higgs, watching as he playfully popped the lid open to reveal a giant pizza with practically everything one could think of. 

Gene let out a surprised laugh, shaking her head. “I’m not even gonna ask who’s camp you stole this from.” 

“Contrary to what you’re thinkin’, I didn’t steal this from another camp. I just teleported to a place I used to eat at then I stole it.” Higgs chuckled followed by Gene. 

“Oh, almost forgot. Stole these too.” Higgs turned around, reaching from behind to grab two bottles of beer. He gently tossed one to Gene as she quickly popped the cap open and started to drink. She could feel the bubbles from the froth pop in her mouth. 

“You really outdid yourself.” Gene said as Higgs shrugged with a smirk.

“I tried to.” Higgs said then started digging into the pizza. Gene, feeling really hungry went for a piece herself. They ate quietly for a while, talking in between bites and drinking beer. Eventually, they settled back into their old routines. 

Higgs was being his usual self, all jokes and nonsense while Gene teased and tried to one-up his antics. The two played and countered each other, having several laughing fits. Gene was nearly dying, holding onto her gut as Higgs did some voice impressions that she didn’t think was physically possible for him to pull off. 

“What the hell was that?” Gene exclaimed between laughs as Higgs started to break character, his own laughing pouring out of him. 

“I don’t even know anymore darlin’. I’m just as fucking clueless as you are!” Higgs said honestly, managing to reach over to the bottle of beer he had and started drinking again. 

“You sounded like a horse muppet having a stroke!” Gene wheezed as Higgs made a face, spitting out a good portion of the beer before he playfully slugged Gene several times and laughed.

“Fuck you! You made me waste most of the beer!” 

“Try not sounding like a dying camel next time!”

“First it was a muppet horse, now I’m a camel? Jesus, make up your mind.” 

“I’d hate to hear what your mating call would be.” Gene laughed, letting out a final wheeze as she took in a deep breath. While composing herself, Higgs’s face flushed a little as he looked Gene over. A mischievous smirk crossing his features as he gestured. 

“What about you?” Higgs asked as Gene looked over at him, quirking a brow.

“What about me?” 

“If you had a mating call, what would it be?” Higgs asked, watching as Gene made a face then hummed in thought. He was amused at the deep contemplation she had in her eyes while rubbing her chin in thought. Higgs was about to change the subject, believing Gene was overthinking until a series of clicks and guttural sounds erupted from her mouth. The noises sent Higgs into a hoot. He bellowed as Gene covered her mouth trying to stifle her laughter. She was thankful he couldn’t see how pink her cheeks had gotten. 

“Wow, great dolphin goat you got going on there!” Higgs said, giving a few claps. Gene reached over and punched his shoulder, getting him to rub at the spot while they both chuckled. 

“It’s better than your muppet horse.” Gene said bluntly to which Higgs nodded. 

“That’s fair. Though, I think if you added a howl you might’ve been onto somethin’. Who knows what you could attract.” 

“Maybe a dying camel.” Gene snorted as Higgs let out a nervous laugh. The two going silent for a time as a wave of tension crossed both their paths. 

“Higgs?”

“Hmm?” 

Higgs furrowed his brows, seeing Gene’s features change. She looked worried about something. 

“Why did you do all this?” She asked curiously, the light in her eyes returning as Higgs let out a deep breath. Sooner or later she was going to ask, but he honestly didn’t know how to answer. Higgs didn’t want to flat out call this a date, even though that was what he had in mind.

“Thought we both could use a break. Been tense lately. You know?” Higgs managed to say, giving a small shrug for emphasis like it was no skin off his back. He could feel Gene’s eyes roam over his body, making him shudder. 

“I love everything you did, and I’m glad you’re okay. I was worried about you. You hadn’t talked much. I thought I pissed you off or something.” Gene said, resting a hand on his shoulder. Higgs blinked a few times, not sure what to say as he watched Gene stretch her arms. 

“I think I’m gonna hit the hay. I’m feeling that beer kicking in.” Gene said. 

“Gene, wait.”

Gene slowly put her arms down, watching as Higgs nervously reached out and placed his hands on her shoulders. His touch was gentle but firm, eyes looking right into Gene’s as she felt her breath hitch. 

“Do you trust me?” Higgs asked quietly, watching as Gene smiled and let out a sigh. She gave a nod. 

“Yeah, we’re friends, right?” Gene said then watched as Higgs’s eyes gazed at her lips then back at her eyes. She went silent, putting two and two together. Gene froze, feeling her heartbeat skyrocket as Higgs leaned in close. His nose nuzzling against hers. She could feel his warm breath against her face, shuddering as his left hand moved from her shoulder and caressed her cheek while pulling her into a careful kiss. 

It lasted a few seconds, and Higgs pulled back trying to gauge her reaction only for them to both meet in the middle. Feeling bold, Higgs groaned against her mouth. He was surprised when Gene took charge and began kissing back rougher. Higgs smiled against her, then felt her tongue run along his bottom lip. His spine trembled as he pulled Gene closer to his body. Their kiss became more passionate over time, tasting and feeling the texture of each other’s mouths and tongues before stopping for breath. 

Gene leaned her forehead against Higgs, her hand reaching up to gently massage the scruff on his cheek as she peered at his eyes, seeing how blown his pupils were. He was staring at her like she was the whole world looking right back at him. 

“How long have you wanted to do that?” Gene asked with a tired laugh, her fingertips still caressing his skin while Higgs let out a huff, smiling proudly as he closed his eyes and inhaled her scent, nose nudging hers affectionately. 

“Longer than you think. We still friends, darlin’?” Higgs mused. 

“Hmm hmm.” Gene nodded, smiling nearly ear to ear as she leaned up and captured his mouth against hers again. 

“Not bad for a first date, right?” Higgs said between kisses as Gene moaned then smiled against his mouth. 

“Higgs, shut up.” 


	263. Gift (Higgs & Fragile)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ANONYMOUS ASKED:  
> send me ‘ 🧸+ ‘ for my muse to give yours a stuffed toy w/ Higgs&Fragile, for whenever you get inspiration! 💞

Fragile sighed in relief as she arrived at the terminal. Luckily enough for her, the entire team of newbies made it through their first delivery route. Since it was Valentine’s day, she decided to give the crew the rest of the afternoon off. It wasn’t something normally celebrated in this day and age. Ever since the Death Stranding, many holidays took a backseat to survival. Most didn’t care anymore, but nonetheless Fragile figured the new porters would appreciate the rest and recoup. 

Arriving in her office after switching between her porter uniform and standard wear, Fragile flinched as she saw Higgs. She wasn’t expecting him to be standing right at her desk, holding a small cargo box with a bow on top. 

“Higgs, what are you doing here?” Fragile asked as Higgs gulped. 

“I uh–wasn’t expecting you or the newbies for another hour.” 

“We just got home, took a detour. Is something wrong?” Fragile asked, her brows furrowing into a concerned look as she gazed over Higgs. His whole body screamed he was nervous about something. 

Higgs sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck and shook his head, grumbling some as he put the box down at Fragile’s desk then turned around to take his leave. 

“I ain’t good at this shit.” Higgs said with a chuckle, then exited out of the office space, closing the door behind him. Fragile made a face, finding his behavior odd. Higgs had his moments but that really took the cake for her. 

Walking over, Fragile picked up the box and unlocked it. She was taken aback seeing the stuffed toy of a cryptobiote. She gently squeezed the little bug plush, letting out a gasp as it spoke.

“Don’t eat me, woman!” 

Another squish. 

“Higgs is such a nice guy!” 

Squish. 

“I wuvvvvv youuuuuuu fwaaagillleee!” 

Fragile covered her mouth, stifling her laughter. She knew Higgs was good at putting on different voices, but this was something else. Eventually, she withdrew her hand, grinning widely at the stuffed toy before seeing a note at the bottom of the box. Fragile used her free hand to pick it up, her eyes gazing over the cursive. 

_Happy Valentine’s Day. Be nice to Ted. He’s doing his best. :P_

_–Higgs_

Fragile smiled, feeling her cheeks tint some as she held the small plush close to her. 

“That explains a lot.” She said aloud, trying to figure out what she was going to do for Higgs now. 


	264. Old Habits (Sam & Higgs)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ANONYMOUS ASKED:  
> Sam and Higgs with any of the Rough starters you want? ^-^

Despite Higgs turning over a new leaf, old habits die hard. For Sam, he had enough of Higgs’s bullshit. One bicker led to another and the two men found themselves having a fistfight. Much like their battle on the beach all that time ago, Higgs and Sam were winded and tired from the long trek of traveling. They didn’t have much energy for this but didn’t care. They were going through with it anyway considering how pissed they were with each other. 

“That best you fucking got Sammy?!” Higgs exclaimed in a taunt, taking a hit from Sam to the face. He could already feel blood trickling down his nostrils as he snorted. 

“I’m just getting started you piece of shit!” Sam shouted, and the two rushed at one another. Higgs managed to get the upper hand, grabbing hold of Sam by the shoulders and headbutt him not once but several times. While he was dazed, Higgs latched his teeth into Sam’s throat, ripping and tearing at his flesh while Sam desperately tried to break free. Eventually, Sam kneed Higgs to the groin, sending the poor fool backward as he collapsed like a pile of rocks, whimpering as he cursed repeatedly. 

“Did you just bite me?!” Sam exclaimed, feeling his neck. He was shocked Higgs managed to tear his flesh, feeling blood pool from the punctures his teeth left behind. Sam hissed as he applied pressure to the spot, watching as Higgs rolled in a fetal position. 

“Yeah, yeah–I bit you, fucking Nutcracker.” Higgs said with a pitiful laugh, feeling pain continue to radiate down south as he shut his eyes tightly. 

“Shit, are you crying? I didn’t mean to do it that hard.” Sam said in between catching his breath, actually being sincere for the moment despite how angry he still was at Higgs. 

“I ain’t fucking crying!” Higgs shouted as he sniffled. Maybe he was tearing up a little bit, but Higgs wasn’t about to give Sam the satisfaction. Higgs already felt humiliated enough. Higgs swallowed his pride nonetheless, taking in a deep breath as he winced. 

“That stung a little. Go easy on me next time.” He said finally. 

“Remind me, why were we fighting?” Sam asked with a tired scoff as Higgs adjusted his body, lying flat on his back. His eyes gazing at the sky as the pain continued to radiate up and down his spine. 

“I dunno man, but let’s call it a draw,” Higgs said, making a time out motion with his hands before they collapsed. 


	265. Turbulance (Higgs)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ANONYMOUS ASKED:  
> Hello darlin 💕 could you do a funny drabble wee Higgs has problems with his teleportation and ends up in a couple weird situation. And at the end, when he thinks he's good and done with the worst visit, he ends up in his fans base and gets chased again. 😇

Since breaking his bonds with Amelie, Higgs’s DOOMs level had shrunk. Nonetheless, he still retained some abilities. Teleportation being one of them. He was limited though, and after a certain amount, Higgs would become exhausted by the end of it. Most days Higgs was able to perform his power with ease, but as of late he had been dealing with what he called ‘glitches’. 

Teleportation was an easy thing to master. All you had to do was visualize where you wanted to go or have an item of importance to focus on, and presto. For Higgs, recalling how an environment smelled is what got him from point A to point B. Scent was a powerful tool for him, he was able to hone in on a location in seconds, unlike most DOOMs carriers that shared the same ability. 

Getting back to the issue at hand, Higgs found himself ending up in unsavory places. The first was trying to get to a pizza joint near the border of Edge Knot only to pop in a Bridges safe house shower with Sam in tow, scrubbing at his hindquarters. The screams both men emitted could have broken glass before Higgs glitched and ended up fifty miles from where he wanted to be. 

The second glitch was when Higgs tried to teleport to a spare bunker he had further North where North Dakota used to be. He hardly went there, but Higgs had a stash of goods he could use for trading and bartering to survive. Instead of popping up there, he teleported straight into the UCA itself right when Die-Hardman was giving a state of the union speech. The resulting chase was chaotic with Higgs nearly getting shot, detained, and tackled. Luckily for him, Higgs was able to grab a nearby assistant and throw them at the group of soldiers coming for his ass. They went down like bowling ball pins and he glitched back home. 

In the present, Higgs took in a deep breath and concentrated. He wanted to go to another pizza place, this time near a community called Haven. Higgs visualized the building where the pizza was at, how wonderful the food smelled and he could feel his body materialize away. 

When he opened his eyes, Higgs saw himself right where he wanted to be. He smiled, feeling his confidence return. Maybe the glitches were a temporary thing, nothing to worry about. 

Upon entering the establishment and seeing some familiar faces that had chased him before, Higgs felt his heart stop beating. All eyes were on him. His ‘worshippers’ that chased him back in Edge Knot looked at him like he was a meal ticket. Higgs could already feel sweat trickle down his forehead as he swallowed. 

“Oh, shit—”

“GET HIM!” One of the women exclaimed, and Higgs made a beeline out of the pizzeria and into the town with the horde of fans chasing him down like zombies on coke. 

“Think of a happy place, think of a happy place, think of a happy place!” Higgs murmured loudly to himself, trying to concentrate on teleporting himself out of this situation as the screams of his fans drew closer and closer. 


	266. Let Him Go (Higgs & Gene-Sky of Atoms)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ARGETLAM007 ASKED:  
> from prompt list i. "let him go" for Gene and Higgs pleaseeeee ✌🏻😍❤️

The MULE ambush had taken Gene and Higgs by surprise, but with the two fighting alongside each other, taking the enemies down was a piece of cake. With Gene’s fighting skills and Higgs’s strategies, they were able to go through the MULEs with ease. Up until Higgs had a moment of hesitation, and ended up in a headlock. A gun pointed right to his temple as Gene had Higgs’s bow and arrow ready to shoot. 

Higgs was attempting to keep his breath steady, feeling sweat trickle down his forehead. He didn’t have enough strength to teleport. If he moved, the MULE could easily snap his neck. He was stuck, and the fear of that began to move into his eyes as he stared directly at Gene, watching as her grip on the bow and arrow shook. She only had so much experience using this weapon, and Higgs knew the chances of her shooting the MULE or him were an even 50/50 with her skill level. He had to put his fate in her hands and hope for the best. 

“Let him go.” Gene said firmly, her lips letting a growl escape as she glared at the MULE. The ferocity in her eyes briefly letting up when she looked directly at Higgs. Gene swallowed, her grip tightening on the arrow as the MULE pressed the gun harshly against Higgs’s flesh, causing him to wince. 

“I’ll shoot his brains out if you try anything!” The MULE exclaimed, his voice betraying his young age to both Higgs and Gene. Gene shook her head, letting out a deep breath. The kid couldn’t have been barely eighteen. Gene had a soft spot for kids, and had the circumstances played out differently, she would have found a way around the situation. As she looked briefly at Higgs’s eyes, seeing how scared he truly was, Gene knew what she had to do no matter how painful or risky it was. 

Gene took the shot. The arrow gliding swiftly through the air, cutting through whatever was in the way. It briefly grazed Higgs’s cheek, cutting a thin slice against his flesh but made a direct hit with the middle of the MULEs head. It didn’t outright kill the boy, but he fell backward giving Higgs a chance to escape. His body flailing about as he screamed at the top of his lungs, trying to pull the arrow out of his skull. 

Higgs did his captor a courtesy, picking up his AK nearby and blasting three bullets into the MULEs head. As nerves settled and the body went still, Higgs let out a deep breath and turned his attention to Gene. The shock on her face made Higgs approach her with caution as he slowly held his hands up, then when he was within range, gently pushed the bow down. His eyes searched hers as he gave Gene an affirmative nod. 

“You did good darlin’. You did damn good.” Higgs reassured her, keeping his voice calm and collected. Gene had killed before, but not like this. Higgs could see the hurt and confusion in her gaze, knowing she was morally having a deep debate with herself. 

“The MULE was just a kid.” Gene said quietly, yet the stress in her voice was evident. 

“I know, I know, but he made his choice and died with it.” Higgs said. He debated with himself before finally gaining resolve. He gently approached Gene, cupping her face with his hands, forcing her to look up at him. 

“You did right by me. You saved my life darlin’. I got you, it’s alright.” Higgs nodded for emphasis, then pulled Gene into a hug. He could feel her arms grip tightly around him, body quaking from adrenaline and emotions running amok. 

“Shh. Gene, it’s okay. It’s okay.” Higgs murmured against her head, eyes closing as he inhaled. Words couldn’t express how thankful he truly felt inside that Gene saved his hide. Higgs knew he owed her one and then some. 

“You did good. It’s okay, I promise ya. Shh. Shh. Shh.” Higgs continued to praise quietly. He didn’t care how often she needed to hear it. Gene needed to know it was alright she took the shot and Higgs was more than willing to praise until she felt better. 


	267. An Exception (Mama & Sam)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ANONYMOUS ASKED:  
> “I don’t like people, but you’re an exception.” W/ Sammy boy & Mama

“God damn it!” Mama exclaimed as one of her machines broke down yet again. It was the fourth time it happened today, and her patience was running thin. Even though Mama was a mechanical genius, there were days where she too lost her stride. As Sam ventured into her humble abode to get a new delivery, he sighed and looked in her direction seeing Mama fussing about. 

“Hey, let me help.” Sam offered, going over towards the broken down computers and began to help Mama make repairs. Sam didn’t know much about computers, little if anything, but he wanted to offer a hand. Being a loner, Sam understood how difficult it could be not having help when it was needed. There were times he too regretted severing most of his connections with folks especially when he couldn’t think outside the box in a situation. 

“I think I got this Sam, you don’t need to trouble yourself.” Mama said, trying to dismiss him but to no avail. It was as if her words went through one ear and out the other. She couldn’t help but smile at his stubbornness before Sam grunted. 

“I don’t know jack about computers, but I know how to get the power back on.” Sam said proudly, managing to connect a few of the cords together and watched with Mama at how some of the screens came back online. Mama nodded in approval, giving a small round of applause before she turned her attention towards Sam. 

“I’m impressed. This is why I like you.” Mama said, her tone teasing as Sam let out a chuckle. 

“I thought you hated people.” Sam said, trying to correct her in a playful manner before Mama held up a hand to silence him.

“I don’t like people, but you’re an exception.” Mama said as a matter of fact, making Sam’s barely noticeable smile widen. He felt proud to be her main porter, the one she called on the most for help with deliveries among other things. Between most of the clients he assisted, Sam enjoyed helping Mama out the most. She understood his need to keep his distance and didn’t badger.

“You have any cargo that needs to be delivered?” Sam asked as Mama nodded, deciding she wouldn’t fiddle around with her machinery for the time being. Sam already got the power back on and that was enough for her. 

“Yeah, but do you want anything to snack on? It’s my treat.” Mama offered. She knew Sam didn’t like staying for too long, but it was worth a shot. She was surprised to see him nod, looking sincerely happy for once. It was a rare feat to see in a man such him. 

“We should talk too, Sam.” Mama said, watching the porter furrow his brows. Concern etching itself into his features. 

“Something wrong?” He asked. 

Mama shook her head, feeling her cheeks flush a little. “It’s nothing too big. Let’s eat first, alright?” 

Mama didn’t know how she was going to do it, but it was about time she had come clean about a few things: one, she liked Sam and two, she had a BT problem. Something most folks didn’t know about her yet she trusted Sam with. She hoped the risks telling Sam would be worth it. 


	268. Touch (Higgs & Gene-Sky of Atoms)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ANONYMOUS ASKED:  
> for scars rp, let me touch them with HiggsxGene ^^

Gene watched from afar as Higgs settled into the spring nearby. She furrowed her brows while her arms crossed. Since the night Gene had first seen the scars and tats all over his body, Higgs had been distant. At first, it didn’t bother Gene, believing he merely needed some time to himself after having a profound emotional moment that evening. However, it had nearly been a week and the silence between them was beginning to drive Gene crazy. She was so used to Higgs’s charismatic nature that seeing the complete opposite made Gene wonder if Higgs had been possessed. The dullness in his eyes was concerning above all. There was hardly much life in those blue things. 

When Higgs became overheated from the spring, he ventured to the shallow edge and leaned back. He was close to shore, and Gene crept over and sat behind Higgs. She was surprised he didn’t notice. Higgs usually had a way of being one step ahead of Gene if she tried to pull a fast one on him, but this time around, his senses were dulled. He was too caught up in his own thoughts to care, but nonetheless jumped and spun around in the water when Gene reached out and gently tapped his shoulder. 

“Does anyone knock anymore? You shouldn’t be here anyhow. It’s my time in the pit.” Higgs said bitterly, making a face as Gene shrugged and smiled. 

“Last I checked hot springs were free-range and no one had to worry about disturbing others. America is a free country, right?” Gene countered, watching as Higgs stuck his tongue out at her briefly. She snorted, finding it amusing. Sure, it was childlike but that was something about Higgs she admired. 

“What do you want?” Higgs asked bluntly, cutting to the chase as Gene sighed and gestured at Higgs’s body. 

“I thought you could use a pick me up, grumpy. Your shoulders look like they have knots in them from the last cliff we had to climb down.” Gene said truthfully, recalling how Higgs appeared to be in pain while they traveled. There were a few times she caught him wincing as if something was hurting him. Higgs was too stubborn to let Gene in on it. He couldn’t hide it from her nonetheless. 

Higgs stared at Gene as if he was trying to find some flaw in her, but he sighed and slowly turned around and walked backward until he hit the shoreline. Gene took off her porter boots and sat behind Higgs all the while dipping her feet into the hot spring, her legs on either side of him. She flexed her toes while her hands carefully traveled over Higgs’s shoulders, massaging his sore muscles. Occasionally, Higgs would lean into her touch. Soft hums escaping his throat from time to time as he closed his eyes. 

Higgs never thought he would let anyone get this close to him. Hell, he had no intention of letting Gene get away with this, but the lack of contact the two of them had as of late on top of his body being in pain won out over his emotional trauma. Her touches were starting to grow on Higgs a little. He couldn’t recall a time someone did this for him. 

“Sorry I’ve been such a dick lately,” Higgs admitted, knowing his silence had been affecting Gene the whole time during the trip even though she didn’t make a comment directly to him. He could hear her sigh as she stopped her ministrations, then worked her fingers over the muscles near his neck. 

“It’s no biggie. The next time you decide to ignore me, let me know ahead of time. I could have been having fun instead of worrying I pissed you off.” Gene said playfully, getting Higgs to smirk a little as he shook his head. 

“I make no promises darlin’.” Higgs said and then his eyes opened as he felt Gene’s fingertips go over one of his scars. He began to shake, the movements making Gene stop as he let out a shuddered breath.

“Gene–” Higgs’s voice hitched as he felt fear start to make a living in his head. He could feel Gene lean down, her mouth close to the shell of his ear as she softly spoke. 

“Higgs, it’s okay. I’m not going to hurt you. You’re my friend, I’d never do that to you.” 

Higgs tilted his head to the side a little and swallowed, seeing a bit of her face come into view as Gene quietly pleaded. 

“Let me touch them.” It was a simple command, and even though every fiber of his being was telling Higgs to book it, to even go so far as to hurt Gene for trespassing upon his body, Higgs forced himself to settle. His breathing became ragged as he merely gave Gene a nod then waited. 

The terror he felt was unfathomable. There were a few seconds Higgs could see himself back in his Daddy’s bunker, looking up at the man and smelling his putrid breath before he’d be struck down in the areas where his scars lied. 

Higgs was surprised as Gene’s fingers softly went over the raised bits of pink flesh, gently rubbing along the paths they left upon his body. When Gene felt braver, and Higgs began to calm his nerves, her hands massaged over his lower back. Eventually snaking over his shoulders and going over the deep scars on his chest. It was like she was hugging him from behind. It felt good. It felt safe. 

Higgs wished that every time Gene touched one of his scars that they would fade away. He knew this couldn’t happen, but in this brief moment, she made him feel like he didn’t have any. That they were just as natural as the rest of him.

Higgs’s right hand reached up and gently grabbed a hold of Gene’s left hand. She stopped massaging him as he licked his lips and let out a breath. 

“Thank you.” Higgs murmured as he let her go, allowing Gene to continue. She simply smiled, making sure to give all the scars she could feel upon his body the care and attention Higgs needed. 

“You’re not alone, Higgs.” Gene said quietly. 


	269. Mock (Higgs & Female OC)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> XODRAGONLADYXO ASKED:  
> can I see a little free lance drabble of Lynn thinking she is alone so she starts chanting an iclandic viking death chant to honer those that died in the homo demens and then Higgs just pops up out of nowhere and comments on how lovely her voice is which scares the piss out of Lynn

Lynn wasn’t attached to anyone in Homo Demens, but nonetheless, when there was so much death, she knew when to show respect.   
  
Several members had died in counter explosions while Higgs and the group tried to overtake a city. It was a close call for everyone.

Lynn decided to take a moment away from the camp, needing to clear her mind anyhow. She made sure not to venture too far off, recalling the last time she did it MULEs had nearly dragged her off. Had Higgs not been right there, who knows what would’ve happened. 

Coming to a small clearing, Lynn got on her knees and started performing chants. They were ancient and primordial, a way to wish the dead into the afterlife after having undergone something incredibly painful in this lifetime. Lynn sent it out to the Homo Demens that had been lost recently, and hoped somehow the souls would find peace. Lynn didn’t anticipate an audience as she closed her eyes, Higgs eventually coming over nearby and crossing his arms. He didn’t say anything but stared for a long while, letting his ears pick up on the melody and follow along. He had no idea what Lynn was saying, but whatever it was, Higgs thought it was pretty. He’d never admit it out loud though. 

“For a dumbass, I didn’t take you for a songbird,” Higgs said teasingly, snapping Lynn out of her singing. She nearly toppled over, shocked that he had been there the whole time during her performance. 

“How long were you—”

Higgs held up a hand, silencing her. “Long enough. You’re not bad, but I gotta admit I’m ten times better.” 

His sarcasm wasn’t well welcomed this time around as Lynn growled and turned away from him. Higgs merely chuckled at how he put her on the spot then gestured with his head. 

“C’mon. We need to go back to camp. I have a new plan.”


	270. Icebreaker (Heartman & Higgs)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ANONYMOUS ASKED:  
> "You like pain?" - "No but I find pleasure in it" with Higgs please 💕 💕💕

Higgs stared up at the ceiling in Heartman’s office, waiting as the scientist fiddled around hooking Higgs up to a series of machines. He was in the middle of extracting samples of Higgs’s blood to check for chiral poisoning among other things. Higgs’s eyes blinked several times, trying not to concentrate on the pain. He could have sworn Heartman was using horse needles on his body.

“Has anyone ever jabbed several needles into your arm before?” Higgs asked, his tone laced with sarcasm as Heartman looked up towards Higgs briefly then continued his tasks. 

“I’ve lost count. I hope it isn’t too painful for you.” Heartman said as Higgs grimaced, a small noise escaping his mouth that made Heartman smile somewhat. He tried to think of a subject to get Higgs’s mind off the tests. 

“You know, when it comes to sex I sometimes like it when a partner inflicts minor bouts of pain onto me.” Heartman said, his voice chirpy to the point where Higgs’s couldn’t help but tilt his head and nearly stare in horror at what he just heard. 

“You _like_ pain?” Higgs asked, flabbergasted. He couldn’t for the life of him imagine anybody that would get off on that. Considering the horrors he endured with his Daddy, the thought of a loved one or someone close hurting him during an intimate act made a shiver run down his spine. Sure, biting and all was one thing, but Higgs was apprehensive overall. 

“No, but I find pleasure in it,” Heartman said, adjusting his glasses. “I should explain myself better.”

“No shit Sherlock,” Higgs said bluntly, focusing his gaze back up towards the ceiling once more. He let out a hiss, feeling yet another needle from Heartman meet his veins. “Sides’ for feeling like a heroin addict right now, I didn’t need this shit on my conscience.” 

Heartman chuckled, finding Higgs’s sarcasm amusing. 

“It’s almost over. Just a few more pricks and you’ll be free to go. I promise you won’t have to hear about my escapades after.” Heartman said. 

“That a fucking promise?” Higgs asked, side-eyeing Heartman as he watched the scientist grin momentarily, trying to suppress a laugh. For some reason, Higgs had a feeling this wouldn’t be the last time Heartman would talk about such things. He sighed in defeat, shaking his head against the pillow underneath him.


	271. Trust (Higgs & Gene-Sky of Atoms)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ANONYMOUS ASKED:  
> I saw that Higgs image of him with scars and I just NUUUUUUU! Can you write a drabble with Gene seeing his body scars for the first time and Higgs is scared?

Higgs propped the small mirror he had in his back pocket upon a rock nearby the shoreline going into the river ahead. He was sitting near a small pool of water, taking some time to groom himself since Gene and he caught a break on the delivery route. Higgs glanced around, making sure no one was near as he slowly pulled his shirt off his body, revealing his lean and toned form along with the various scars and a few tats he had. Higgs swallowed, seeing his reflection not only in the mirror but also in the pool of water near him. He couldn’t help but trace over some of the bruises and marks. Some he had earned during his time as a porter, some from the trip with Gene, but most had come from his Daddy trying to ‘beat the ugly’ out of him years ago.

Higgs tried not to linger on himself. He saw his body as a vandalized building with tasteless graffiti written all over. He went to work trimming his beard, shaving here and there until he got it looking like he wanted, then started trimming his hair. Higgs had grown it out and wanted to do something different. He was careful, trying not to screw it up too bad. Had he not been so self-conscious, he would have asked Gene to help. Higgs though had been doing this by himself for years, he felt he had a good grasp on it nonetheless. 

An hour passed, and Higgs was nearly done. He had a messy side part look going and was more or less pleased with how it turned out. Though, he couldn’t help but think he looked like an overrated rooster with the mess on top. He sighed, figuring he shouldn’t fuck with it further then started putting away his things. Higgs felt his breath hitch, his body freezing in place as he could see Gene up ahead barreling towards him. He had no time to throw on his shirt let alone compose himself. 

Gene proudly ran over to Higgs, a giant carcass of a buck hauled over her left shoulder while she had Higgs’s makeshift bow hanging on the other side. 

“Higgs, I fucking got one! You wouldn’t believe how many miles I had to chase the poor son of a–” Gene came to a stop, seeing how Higgs was staring at her. His gaze was filled with petrifying fear, his body statue-like as he took a step back. 

Gene hadn’t seen Higgs without his gear off before, and her eyes couldn’t help but roam over his upper body. She thought the Egyptian tattoos on his arms along with the black bands were cool, finding them complimenting his personality and how passionate he was about the culture. Gene also darted over Higgs’s muscles. From how he looked with his clothes, Higgs seemed skinny. A bit on the lanky side so seeing how toned his body truly was took her back. She felt her stomach get bubbly the longer she stared, face going red, blinking a few times and finally saw the dull pink marks that littered his form. Gene’s brows brunched into a concerned look, never having seen so many scars on a person before. 

Carefully, Gene put the deer carcass down along with the bow, and gently approached Higgs. She could see his skin tremble the closer she got, like he was bracing himself for a hit. 

“Your hair cut looks nice.” Gene offered, sincerely meaning it nonetheless. Her head tilted some in a playful manner. “Fits you more.”

“You weren’t supposed to be back from hunting for another hour.” Higgs said, finally forcing himself to stand. The firmness in his tone made Gene take a step back, not expecting him to sound so hostile. 

“Well, you saw I brought dinner back to camp so here I am.” 

“You should leave. I like my privacy.” Higgs balked as Gene let out a growl. 

“Higgs, what’s wrong?”

“Nothin’. Can’t I ever catch a damn break from you? We’re joined at the hip twenty-four-seven, I’d like to be alone for a while and not deal with your crap.” 

“Bullshit.” Gene countered, standing her ground much to Higgs’s fears. He glared, looking away from Gene as she went on. 

“You always let me know ahead of time if you need to be alone. You communicate it quite clear. This isn’t like you.”

“Gene–” Higgs couldn’t find the right words to counter. He felt cornered and knew Gene was right. This was very much out of character for him, but he didn’t expect Gene to understand the kind of mental anguish he was undergoing when it came to someone seeing him exposed like this. 

“Higgs, where did you get all these?” Gene asked, approaching Higgs to the point where she nearly touched one of the scars on his arm. Higgs suddenly felt a knee jerk reaction overtake his body as he firmly grasped Gene’s arm, his fingertips gripping into her tightly as she winced. 

“Don’t–I look like shit. I’m not–” Higgs pleaded, shaking his head as Gene stared at his eyes. It was her turn to freeze as she nodded, seeing how watered his eyes were getting. Gene didn’t feel as if she was looking into the eyes of a former terrorist, but of a scared kid trying to hide his shame. 

Gene knew Higgs had some scars, having seen the ones on his arm before of cigarette burns his Daddy left, but she had no idea how extensive the abuse had gotten. It was then she realized she overstepped his boundaries and put him on the spot. 

“I’m sorry,” Gene began. “I can take the deer back to the fire and start butchering.” She tried to be calm as possible, not wanting to spook Higgs further than she already had. Years of trauma built up in his features as he swallowed and slowly began to let Gene go. 

Higgs wanted to ask if he had hurt Gene, but he was too scared to say anything. Goosebumps littered his arms as he looked towards the river, trying to let the sounds of the water clear his head. He didn’t know why, but his mouth started to spill what was on his chest. 

“I’m not a catch. I’m not good looking. I’m ugly like him and my mama. I’m just–I’m just damaged goods.” Higgs said aloud, clenching his fists, repeating the words his Daddy had told him growing up and the very words he had said to Fragile when he hurt her. 

“You know what I think?” Gene said, getting Higgs to look at her. “I think your uncle, was full of shit. He had his head up his ass.”

That got Higgs to slightly smile as he scoffed. “You’re just saying that cause we’re friends darlin’.” 

Gene shook her head. “No, I mean it.”

“Gene, I look like him. I see his eyes, his ears–” Higgs’s tone was so morose it nearly made Gene lose her own composure hearing how hurt he was. She stepped forward, gauging Higgs’s reaction before her right hand cautiously reached up and caressed his cheek, fingertips quaking against him.

“He may have been ugly, but that doesn’t mean you are. I think for a guy, you’re really beautiful.” Gene said, not wanting to come off sappy, but nonetheless she had no other way to convey to Higgs he was perfect the way he was. Her eyes looked over his chest, smiling a little before looking back at his gaze, seeing he was tearing up. His body going stiff trying to keep his vulnerability back. 

“I don’t see him, Higgs. I see you. It’s okay.” Gene said, watching as Higgs nodded against her palm, he sniffled, trying to keep himself together while he grimaced. 

“Higgs, it’s okay.”

“I know, I know I just–god damn it.” Higgs couldn’t remember being this weak around someone before, and he was scared, wanting to run. Though he stopped himself, reaching out to Gene and pulling her into an embrace. Gene let out a deep breath, taken aback by the sudden action but she allowed him to hold her. Whatever helped Higgs stay grounded, she would be there. 

“Please hold me back. Please.” Higgs whispered, his voice desperate as Gene nodded against him and snaked her arms around his waist. Her fingers gently tracing small circles into his back as his grip tightened. 

Gene didn’t say anything as she remained there with him, wanting Higgs to know that he didn’t have to hide from her. 

“I won’t let go until you do.” Gene murmured, feeling Higgs nod against her. He wasn’t about to anytime soon. He was going to savor the first time someone called him beautiful. 


	272. Father Figure (Heartman & Male OC)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ANONYMOUS ASKED:  
> ♡ Would you write something for me? ♡ Heartman being a Fatherfigure for Rush who stole something again uvu ♡? Xoxo Chiral

Heartman’s arms were crossed as he looked down upon Rush who was sitting on the black couch, head down like he was ready to be butchered. A drawn-out sigh escaped Heartman as he rubbed his forehead, checking his watch on the AED. He had less than ten minutes to deal with the issue at hand before heading to the beach. Honestly, this was bad timing, but he wanted to be there for someone whom he considered a friend. 

“I know I bothered you, I’m sorry.” Rush said quietly, making Heartman scrunch his brows out of concern. He shook his head, and took a seat next to the ex-MULE, and looked towards the window of his office that showed the mountains. Heartman watched as the snow fell, finding some peace staring at the scenery. 

“Your timing was most negative, but I’m glad you came to me. It’s better than the UCA finding out.” Heartman said, looking over at Rush who still kept his head low. Heartman offered a small smile, resting a hand on his shoulder getting his fellow man to look at him. 

“The next time you get the urge to steal, just come here. Contrary to popular belief, I don’t like being on my lonesome. I could use the company and we can work together to find a way to help you kick the habit.” Heartman offered. It was a long shot given what he knew about Rush’s past, but it was worth it. Besides wanting to help Rush let go of past urges, Heartman wanted to better understand the mentality of MULEs. The psychology of it all was something he grappled with understanding. 

Rush was still beating himself up for stealing and pawning off an expensive cargo item required from a community. Because of his actions, Rush found out he inadvertently got two people killed because they couldn’t get their medicine on time. The cargo he pawned off had been the medicine needed to cure the two of their ailment. Of course, Rush always knew how to keep his tracks covered. He never got in trouble, and everyone counted it as a system error. Those things happened in the porter industry. Misplaced packages were common. It didn’t tamper his guilt nonetheless over time. That incident was what made Rush go to Heartman. Out of everybody, he was one of the few people Rush looked up to. Someone who wouldn’t judge him in full like most. 

“I think I’d like that.” Rush said with a smile, trying to stave off his guilt as Heartman offered a sincere nod and grin. He was quite happy to have more companionship. 

“I’m happy to have you onboard,” Heartman said, feeling excitement grow in his chest. He then heard the familiar tune of the AED go off, signaling he was close to cardiac arrest. “Rush, do me a favor, while I’m at the beach please stay. We can talk more about this when I return.”

Rush nodded, then followed Heartman as he got up and prepared himself on his personal chair, getting comfortable before his body would cease. Rush couldn’t help but crack a small smirk as he looked at Heartman thoughtfully. 

“What is it?” Heartman asked. 

“Can you steal anything from the beach?” Rush asked playfully, watching as Heartman shook his head with a smile then sighed.

“Afraid not. Try not to think about stealing anything right now. Don’t even think about taking anything from this office. I’ve memorized the layout like a hawk. I’ll know.” Heartman forewarned. 


	273. Let Me Help You (Diehardman & Higgs)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FAEGRIFTED ASKED:  
> 💐💐💐 offers flowers in exchange for more of Higgs’ recovery/therapy sessions with John??

It had been over a month since the interrogations began, and Higgs had to repeat himself several times when it came to the nature of his crimes against humanity. He was growing tired of the repetition. At times it drove him near insane, but when Die-Hardman explained it was to check on his chiral levels since he suffered heavy Chiralium Poisoning, Higgs could see the logic in it. There was a part of Higgs that feared he was losing it at times, whatever he had left up in his head. Thankfully, the treatments the UCA prescribed seemed to have flushed out most of the chiral matter that leeched into his body via the golden mask Amelie had gifted.

Because of his cooperation, Higgs had been upgraded to a cell that was more like a porter’s safe house. He could move about freely, shower when needed, and had access to the network albeit very limited. Higgs attempted to take things a day at a time, but he was growing restless. Higgs valued freedom above all else, and as much as he appreciated the allowances, he didn’t want to feel like a dog trapped in a cage anymore. 

“You’ve been more aggressive as of late,” Die-Hardman said to Higgs, sitting across from him while Higgs sat at the foot of his cell block bed. He furrowed his brows, grimacing a little before he scoffed. 

“You just now noticed?” Higgs shot back sarcastically, getting a sigh out of Die-Hardman. The President had been presiding over most of the interrogations himself, wanting to try to understand Higgs better so the UCA could be prepared if any other terrorists like him surfaced. Not only that, but Die-Hardman became one of the very few people that could tolerate let alone talk to Higgs. Higgs wouldn’t settle for less. 

“You were fine days ago. What has changed?” Die-Hardman asked, his hands resting in his lap as he watched Higgs go over it in his mind. There was a look of uncertainty in his gaze that had the President concerned. Before he could pry, Higgs cleared his throat, speaking up. 

“I know I should be grateful I even get to stay in a place like this, but I feel like I’m gettin’ cabin fever. I want to be outside. I don’t want to feel trapped.” Higgs admitted. The pain in his voice was evident to Die-Hardman as he furrowed his brows, pity surfacing his gaze before he replied to Higgs. 

“I don’t need to remind you of why you’re here, but I will say that if you continue to cooperate, we can allow you more access. Sure, it will probably be years before you’re able to become a full citizen of the UCA, but if you keep your attitude in check I can see about giving you another upgrade.” 

“I don’t care about being a citizen,” Higgs said bitterly, finally looking Die-Hardman in the eyes for the first time during the conversation. There was a wildness in his gaze that had Die-Hardman swallow nervously. He would be lying if he wasn’t scared. 

“I don’t want to be trapped like I was before.” Higgs said as Die-Hardman nodded, furrowing his brows. 

“Like you were as a boy?”

Higgs nodded. 

“You still have my sympathies for what happened. Nonetheless, you cannot keep acting out because of it, Monaghan.” Die-Hardman said, his tone a bit firm this time around as Higgs made a fist and hit the foot of the bed. 

“I fucking know. Please. I’m not a child.” Higgs said begrudgingly. 

“Let me ask you this: what do you need right now?” Die-Hardman purposed as Higgs thought his question over. He didn’t say anything for several minutes, looking lost for the most part. Higgs eventually smiled, giving a shrug and a shake of his head. Die-Hardman could see tears slowly begin to form in the corner of Higgs’s eyes, streaking down his face. 

“I don’t know anymore,” Higgs said with a sniff, wiping away at his eyes. He could feel his face tint, embarrassed he was this weak in front of the President. “I thought I had so much shit figured out when Amelie offered her hand. I thought I had my life together as a porter, a businessman, but I don’t have a fucking clue now.”

Die-Hardman decided not to speak right away, letting Higgs have the floor if he needed to get things off his mind. Despite the general animosity between the two, in the beginning, Die-Hardman was more or less starting to see the humanity in Higgs. 

At the start, when Die-Hardman first heard of Higgs’s capture, he wanted nothing more than to put him on death row to serve as a warning to future terrorists. He remembered being angry for days when finding out about Higgs’s mistreatment and how word spread and had become public knowledge. Already there were talks about how the UCA wasn’t about true justice given that those captured under them were treated cruelly. The PR was bad, hence why Die-Hardman reluctantly gave Higgs a free pass over the death penalty. Now, after getting to know Higgs, he could see how things got out of hand for the poor fool. How he was lead astray, much like Die-Hardman was by the person he looked up to most. They both had been pawns in the game Bridget and Amelie created, and deep down, Die-Hardman knew if he had the life Higgs had, he could easily see himself pulling the same acts of terror to have meaning in life. 

“Higgs,” It was the first time Higgs heard his actual name being called out by the President and he looked up. His eyes widening slightly from shock as Die-Hardman sighed. “Would you be willing to comply with a therapist?”

Higgs made a face, much like a kid being told he had to eat his vegetables. “Sounds like pure torture. Might as well hang me by my nuts.” 

Die-Hardman offered a snort, shaking his head. His words were relatable. 

“Between us, I have one. Even the best of men need a lending ear.” Die-Hardman said as Higgs sighed, swallowing nervously. 

“If it permits me to go outside, I’ll try anything once.” Higgs said. 


	274. Shh (Sam & Higgs)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ANONYMOUS ASKED:  
> “Shh, it was just a nightmare” for goldenbridges

Sam rarely had nightmares anymore, but when they had come, the dreams had a way of exposing Sam to every fear he carried. Sam wasn’t one to fear death. He had been to the beach so many times growing up that it didn’t phase him, but the living, worrying about those he had formed bonds with, terrified him. He was watching as each of those he had connected with vanished before his eyes. BTs dragging them through the tar and bile, snatching whatever life they had left and feeding off it like parasites. All Sam could do was watch the show, his body not able to move as he was restrained. Everyone from Fragile all the way down to Mama had been destroyed in front of him, and when it got to Lou, that was when Sam lost it. 

Sam screamed so loudly that his vocal cords felt like they were on fire. Higgs held onto his shoulders, gently shaking the porter out of sleep. By the time Sam was fully aware he was back home, in the bunker, he panted heavily and looked up at Higgs with terror in his eyes. 

“Higgs–”

“Sam, it’s alright.” Higgs wasn’t the best at offering comfort, but since he threw in his lot with his former rival, he had learned a thing or two. Higgs too suffered from nightmares much like the one Sam had undergone. He could relate to the helplessness upon waking. 

“I lost everyone–I screwed up. Lou–Louise?” Sam looked over Higgs and at the crib nearby. Higgs, still having his hands placed on Sam’s shoulders, looked over and saw the baby was asleep. She barely flinched even upon hearing Sam bellow at the top of his lungs. 

“Little thing is tuckered out,” Higgs said with a small smile, then turned his attention back to Sam, looking him in the eyes. “Shh, it was just a nightmare. You’re gonna be fine.” 

“How do you know that?” Sam said, finally catching his breath before he collapsed onto the bed. Higgs quietly lied down beside him, giving a shrug. Honest to god, he didn’t know how to answer that, but he tried to think of something Sam would have said to him had the circumstances been flipped. 

“Cause you’re a stubborn jackass just like me.” Higgs said with a small smirk, his eyes looking up at the ceiling while Sam looked over at him and huffed, feeling a shiver go up to his spine.

“I’m not that stubborn.” Sam retorted, causing Higgs to laugh tiredly. 

“See? You’re already feeling better Sammy boy.” 


	275. Mistake (Higgs)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CRYSTALDWIGHTSWORLD ASKED:  
> I know you're not feeling well but when you're better, the tough whumpees admitting they're miserable prompt with Higgs boi? -hugs- 💙👍

Higgs grimaced, feeling as though his body had been through a meat grinder. The cuts and bruises he received all over his torso were unbearable. He went through the motions, forcing himself to get up and carry on throughout the day. Higgs wasn’t about to let his wounds get the better of him, especially since they were caused by a pack of MULEs. In his eyes, despite no longer being the Particle of God, they were lower than dirt. 

Higgs cleared out his old bunker, got rid of anything that reminded him of the past and finally recycled his hoard of pizza boxes. When his Daddy used to beat the pulp out of him, Higgs recalled cleaning a lot to get his mind off the pain. Eventually, it got the point where he started associating cleaning with the horrible things and had let himself go when he finally had his own place. After everything that transpired with the Extinction Entity and getting his ass handed to him by Sam, Higgs was ready to move on from old habits. He was wrong in the end about many things, yet Higgs still wouldn’t allow himself to wallow or tend to his wounds. Higgs didn’t believe he deserved to heal, not this time. 

Eventually, as the pressure and searing throb of his nerves mounted, Higgs collapsed on his cot and breathed hard. Small whimpers escaped his lips, feeling the full force of his injuries. He couldn’t keep up the charade anymore and started to silently cry. He hated feeling so weak. It reminded Higgs of when he was a child. 

“Y-you’re a miserable idiot. A fucking idiot, Higgs.” He said to himself in between sniffs, lying flat on his back and staring up at the ceiling. Higgs couldn’t remember the last time he truly cried out of pure emotion, and it scared him while his body trembled. 

“You’re all alone now. You have no one to blame but yourself. You fucked up. You really fucked up.” Higgs murmured, shaking his head against the cot as he hissed and curled into a fetal position. His arms wrapped around himself, fingertips gently going over his skin. It was the closest thing to a hug he could get. 


	276. I Told You No (Higgs & Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ANONYMOUS ASKED:  
> Scars prompts “I told you not to touch them” and “They’re ugly. They make me feel ugly. “ with Higgs and reader?

Higgs furrowed his brows, trying to keep his eyes off of Y/N. He didn’t like what they were capable of doing to him. The vulnerability he felt after their soft fingertips traced over his scars had done things to Higgs that he didn’t know he had been capable of feeling. His humanity didn’t get flushed down in the drain in full when he had joined Amelie’s cause. No, it was still there. Just waiting for the right person to come along and wake it back up.

“I told you not to touch them,” Higgs said bitterly as he swallowed, glaring while he glanced off to the side. He could tell Y/N was trying hard to get him to look up, to look into their eyes and see that he was safe. As much as Higgs’s inner child wanted it, he wouldn’t allow himself to feel that kind of pleasure of being secure. He didn’t deserve it. Not after the horrible things he had done to people. Higgs would never admit it out loud, but his crimes had haunted him to one degree or another. 

“Higgs, they’re a part of you. I only touched them because I want you to know that I see you, not your scars.” Y/N said in their defense, looking over Higgs cautiously. There was sentimental care nonetheless in their eyes. 

“They’re ugly. They make me feel ugly.” The utter disgust in his voice made Y/N hurt inside for Higgs as he shut his eyes and shook his head. He was desperately trying to remain dismissive, not wanting his walls to come down on account Y/N managed to dig through several layers that kept Higgs protected. Y/N wasn’t one to give up though. 

“You’re not ugly.” Y/N said, their tone teetering on the edge of firmness. It was enough to finally draw in Higgs’s attention. His cold eyes bore into theirs, searching for some form of deception. All he saw staring right back at him was adoration and acceptance. Higgs could feel his resolve begin to dwindle, feeling his throat tighten as he watched at how Y/N stared at him like he was the most beautiful creature before their gaze. He didn’t understand it, why they cared so damn much. 

“You’ve already pushed the envelope far back enough darlin’. Better quit while you’re ahead. You need to stop this shit.” His tone was threatening as Higgs let the words fall out. It was a last-ditch effort to nip this whole situation in a bud before things had gotten out of hand. Y/N, ever the stubborn one, reached out once more and gently stroked over the patches of light pink welts that littered his chest. Higgs shuddered under their touch, leaning forward to eventually rest his forehead against theirs. 

Y/N won out in the end, but Higgs’s trauma was still there wanting to lash out. Even as Higgs and Y/N held onto each other. 


	277. Death II (Higgs & Gene-Sky of Atoms)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ARGETLAM007 ASKED:  
> Pal, I'm re-reading the drabble in which UCA agents catch Higgs and burn his and Gene's house, leaving her bleeding there and taking him away 💔 I'd be sooo happy if you could write another part for it if you have time ❤️🤗

By the time the UCA agents made it to the border between Canada and America, Higgs was emotionally numb. His mind couldn’t let go of Gene bleeding out while the home they spent years building had perished. Everything he loved was gone. Everything that had helped him grow as a person was destroyed in a single afternoon of misfortune. 

Higgs had mourned so much, his eyes couldn’t produce any more tears despite how often he wanted to. Losing Gene tore out his heart, and Higgs felt he had himself to blame. If he had never become a terrorist in the past, had stuck to his business with Fragile and never came across Amelie, Gene would still be alive. She never would have met him, and perhaps that was for the best. 

So many different scenarios played out in his head. Higgs’s mind was desperately trying to cope with the fact Gene was gone. His partner and his best friend lied dead in the woods with god knows what consuming on her body. That thought made Higgs sick to his stomach as he was marched out of the back of the truck the UCA agents had him in. He was so distraught over the loss that Higgs barely registered the times he was hit to get a move on. There was no more fighting in him. He went through the motions, not caring what the agents said about him nor how they were prepping Higgs for a full-on transfer to a facility near the new capitol building in America. 

The two guards by his side dropped to their knees and fell over, and Higgs could feel a warm splatter of blood hit the side of his face. Higgs’s eyes widened as he desperately looked around much like the other UCA agents who were taken aback by the sudden onslaught. Before they could ready their weapons, they too were sniped from afar and dropped like flies. One by one, a group of ten became a small group of four. They were panicking all the while trying to keep Higgs detained. 

Suddenly, an arrow flew by and struck one of the men right in the temple. He was more than likely dead before the arrow had a chance to burrow into his brains. The remaining UCA agents shot off several rounds from their guns right at the grove of trees where the arrows had come from, and after a few minutes of silence, they figured they had gotten the intruder. 

As two ventured to retrieve the corpse of the attacker was, they were met with a rapid-fire succession of four arrows to the chest, head, and abdomen. They fell, one writhing in pain before eventually giving in to internal bleeding. The last man who had Higgs detained chickened, and left him stranded, only to be met with several arrows to the back. The site was gruesome even for Higgs as he made a face towards the fresh corpse, then looked through the haze of fog to see Gene standing forty feet away, with the bow and arrow still drawn and ready. 

Blood covered her face, staining her clothes, and hair. A look of pure determination and anger radiated throughout her features as she cautiously approached Higgs. When the coast was clear, Gene slowly lowered her weapon, the one that Higgs had made a long time ago. Her eyes began to water as Higgs felt his breath hitch tightly in his throat. He couldn’t gasp or say anything, too stunned to see her alive. His best friend was alive. 

Higgs bolted up towards Gene as she limped to Higgs. Her walking weak as she flung herself against his body the moment he came into her personal space. Gene worked quickly to get the cuffs off of Higgs, and as soon as he was free, Higgs embraced her so tight he could have squeezed the last of her life out. 

“Gene–Gene–oh my god. Darlin’.” He was in shock as he grasped either side of her face, thumbs caressing over her bloodied flesh while he peppered her face with kisses. She too returned the affections, they both nuzzling against one another, ignoring the strong metallic scent and grime that radiated off the both of them. 

“I wasn’t going to let them take you,” Gene said, her voice hoarse and filled with pain. Higgs looked down briefly to see that Gene made herself a splint for her whole left leg and managed to dress her wound. His eyes met hers as Gene continued, holding onto him for dear life. 

“You’re mine. No one is gonna take you from me–not if I can kill them. I love you. You’re not going anywhere without me.” Gene said firmly as if she was making an eternal vow. Higgs merely nodded at her plead while quietly shushing her, and pushed his forehead to hers; breathing in Gene’s scent as they both closed their eyes. He couldn’t stop his fingertips from going over Gene’s face, dedicating every detail to memory along with how her hair felt against his palms. 

“I thought–I thought you–Gene.” Higgs swallowed, his eyes tightening shut as he felt stray tears trickle down his face. He once more pulled Gene into a tight hug. Their bodies rocking back and forth against one another as they clung to clothes and whatever else their tired fingers could grab at. It was the closest they could physically be at this time, each one savoring the moment.

Higgs had a thousand questions run through his head, wondering how Gene survived and still managed to come to the rescue. He figured it could wait as he used the last of his strength to crouch down, letting Gene ride on his back as he carried her off much like he did the first time they met. The irony of the situation didn’t fall away from Gene’s mind as she whispered against the shell of his ear. 

“Just like old times.” The tiredness in her voice concerned Higgs as he felt a small smirk journey across his face before he let out a pained gruff.

“Shh. You rest and enjoy the ride. I’m gonna take us home.” Higgs promised. 

“But–home is gone, Higgs. All of it.” Gene reminded him, then felt Higgs shake his head as she began to drift off to sleep, feeling the weight of her actions along with her body’s weakness catching up.

“It doesn’t matter Gene. They burn, we build darlin’. I love ya and our home too much to give any of it up.” 

He felt Gene weakly peck the side of his right cheek before she passed out. Her arms still swung over his shoulders as Higgs gripped them tightly along with her legs that went around his waist, keeping Gene’s body held against his back as he traveled. 

“Higgs–” Gene managed to croak out, a last-ditch attempt to regain conciseness as Higgs pressed on, feeling the coolness of the fog brush against his flesh. 

“Shhh. Rest. I got us. I’ll keep you safe, I’ll never fuck up again.” Higgs’s voice was filled with resolve as he pledged to try harder. The next time the UCA or anyone would come for him or Gene, he’d be ready to end them. 


	278. Puppet Master (Amelie & Higgs)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ANONYMOUS ASKED:  
> Any of the Whump Dialogue prompts between Higgs and Amelie? ;~;

Higgs let out a bellowing yell as he arrived on the beach, his fingertips digging into his scalp as he threaded his hands through his hair. He could feel his body tensing as if thousands of needles had struck him down. Adjusting to the power Amelie gave him was one thing, but feeling his humanity desperately trying to hold back was another battle in itself. 

It didn’t take long for Amelie to show up by his side, watching Higgs as he collapsed onto his knees and in an agonizing fashion, started to punch the sand. It was the only thing he could grab a hold of while he began to growl, sniffling from time to time while his body quaked from the weight of his actions and the power that surged through his bloodstream. Amelie’s power was like a drug, and it circulated through Higgs like heroin to a vein. 

“Higgs, you need to let go. You need to let me in further or you cannot handle this.” Amelie pleaded with him, her tone showing deep concern as she crouched down and placed a hand on his shoulder. He jolted his body away, causing Amelie to let out a gasp. 

“You did this to me–” Higgs breathed out, anger in his tone as he shut his eyes and tried to get the images out of his head. He could see the last of their faces before the explosion had taken them, how their flesh disintegrated like it was nothing and how Higgs stood in the middle of it all and rose like a phoenix from the ashes while everything around him perished from the weapon of his own making. 

“You made me hurt them.” Higgs said with a remorseful breath as Amelie let out a sigh and shook her head. 

“I didn’t make you do anything you didn’t want to do. Higgs, you’ve wanted power over others. You just suppressed it. The mask will make things better if you keep wearing it. You promised to help me, Higgs. Don’t tell me you’re giving up now.” Amelie said, trying to encourage him to keep fighting against his better judgment. 

Higgs was whimpering as he shook his head, wanting to refuse anything further. 

“You’re wrong–I’m not–I’m not that kind of man.” Higgs said in his defense. “All I wanted was peace. You promised–you promised me that. I wanted power–but not like–this.” 

“It’s too late to change your mind. Higgs, that peace will be yours. I promise. Just bear with me a little longer.” Amelie pleaded, watching as Higgs brought his hands up to his eyes, trying to drown out whatever tears he had. 

“I don’t have the strength to do it–” Higgs murmured weakly. “I’m not strong enough.”

“You are.” Amelie nearly exclaimed. “It’s why I chose you. It’s why this has to be you Higgs. You’re my particle of god, please help me connect everyone.”

She then slid the golden mask towards Higgs, and he forced himself to look down. His fingers twitching as he grabbed a hold of the item and nervously brought it back up to his face. The chiral matter emitting from the mask infecting his mind and body, forcing Higgs to go numb.

“Shhh. It’s okay.” Amelie said, resting her hands on his shoulders once more. Higgs didn’t budge as he looked out towards the ocean, watching the waves pull in more carcasses of sea life. 


	279. Returned (Higgs & Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ANONYMOUS ASKED:  
> Hey there! Dunno if you’re still doing these prompts (or would like to do this one), but if you are, “Your hands are so warm” for an OFC who found a recently returned from the Beach Higgs? Thank you very much! :)

Higgs’s breathing became ragged and slow over time as his glazed eyes looked up towards the sky. It had begun to rain. He could feel the droplets of water caress his skin like an unwanted touch. Higgs’s subconscious was begging him to get up and run away from the Timefall, but alas he was too weak in mind and spirit to move. He should’ve died on the beach anyway. It was the way things were supposed to go. Nonetheless, he was surprised to discover his body wasn’t writhing in pain. The rain didn’t suck his life dry. It didn’t take long for Higgs to deduce that Amelie had severed her ties to this world, and at that, Higgs smiled crookedly. 

“He did it. He actually fucking did it.” Higgs said in a hoarse voice, feeling the warmth of his tears intermingle with the cold of the raindrops that cascaded off his skin. His body was broken. Pain radiated all throughout Higgs’s form where he had been punched, kicked, and met with Sam Bridges fury. It was rightfully justified, but Higgs wanted nothing more than to rest. 

When he really thought of it, truly taking a moment to rethink why he had pledged his life to Amelie, it was because Higgs wanted to die and escape from the hell that was this world. He was just too scared to do it by his own hand and needed that extra push. Maybe, he thought, maybe if he remained here and lied very still, Higgs could will himself away. 

As Higgs began to drift in and out of consciousness, not knowing if it was truly death or his body wanting slumber, he looked up and saw a woman in a porter uniform hovering above. He blinked a few times, perhaps believing it was a mere hallucination until they had reached down and gently cupped his face in their hands. 

“Your hands are so warm.” Higgs managed to barely gasp out before his eyes fluttered and he went unconscious. The woman retreated her hands back away from Higgs and overlooked his body. A small sigh escaping their throat as they looked around and decided to take pity on him. She adjusted her porter pack, making room, and after trial and error, managed to get Higgs onto her back with his hands over her shoulders while she hung onto him tight. 

Whoever he was, whatever he was, he didn’t deserve to be out here in the rain. Much like Higgs from earlier on, she was taken aback at how the Timefall didn’t behave like its old self. 


End file.
